Babies on Their Mind FR
by pierard85
Summary: Traduction de la fic de cecilia 1204: Bella est sage-femme à l'hôpital de Forks . Elle rencontre le nouvel obstétricien Edward Cullen et dès le debut l'attraction est puissante et instantanée . La vie dans une maternité est pleine de hauts et de bas.
1. Chapitre 1

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a stéphanie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato La Muse**

oooooooooo

Chapitre1

« Bonjour, Bella »

« Salut Jen. Comment ça va ? La nuit a été animée ? » demanda Bella, en rang**e**ant son manteau et son sac dans son casier.

« Non, ça a été assez calme en fait » répondit Jenny, en se remettant sur ses pieds pendant qu'elle se préparait à donner son transfert à Bella. « Il n'y a pas eu d'admission au cours de la nuit, tout ce que j'ai eu à faire était d'aider certaines mamans avec leurs problèmes d'allaitement. J'ai aussi câliné quelques bébés pendant que leurs mères dormaient un peu. J'aime le faire, », Sourit Jenny.

Bella sourit. « Ouais, c'est mon moment préféré. Câliner les petits. »

« De toute**s** façon**s**, comme je te l'ai dit, pas grand-chose ne s'est passé. C'est drôle, je me sens toujours plus fatiguée après avoir fait une nuit calme dans le service que quand nous avons des nuits où nous n'arrêtons pas. N'est-ce pas bizarre? » demanda Jenny, en étouffant un bâillement qui menaçait d'apparaître.

«Pas vraiment, » répondit Bella. « Je ressens la même chose quand je fais des nuits. Ca doit être l'adrénaline des nuits occupées qui nous tient éveillées Lorsque c'est calme, on a juste envie de ce recroqueviller dans un coin, et d'aller dormir. »

« Tu n'as pas tort » bâilla Jenny, incapable de combattre l'inévitable plus longtemps. « Dieu, je pense que je suis vraiment prête à aller au lit »

«Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas maintenant? » suggéra Bella. « Si c'est aussi calme que tu le dis, je peux faire tout ce qui doit être fait. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Es-tu sûre ? »

« Oui. Rentre chez toi », insista Bella. « Tu vas juste m'expliquer tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et tu pourras partir. »

Son besoin de sommeil était trop fort. Jenny passa en revue les dossiers des patients avec Bella, en lui expliquant tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de la nuit.

« Attendons-nous des admissions aujourd'hui ? A part ce qui est prévu ? » demanda Bella, en se rappelant de vérifier la liste des chirurgies d'aujourd'hui.

«Pas aujourd'hui, mais il y a de nombreuses futures mamans qui sont presque à terme alors elles vont peut-être arriver. Tu sais comment c'est ici? Ca peut aller de la paix à la folie en quelques minutes », dit Jenny en riant, elle s'avança pour aller chercher ses affaires.

« C'est sûr, » Bella hocha la tête, en se préparant à faire sa tournée matinale . Elle était sur le point de quitter la salle du personnel quand Jenny l'arrêta.

« Oh, j'ai oublié de te le mentionner auparavant, mais le nouvel obstétricien arrive aujourd'hui » l'informa Jenny.

«Aujourd'hui ? Je pensais qu'il ne commençait que la semaine prochaine » dit Bella en étant légèrement surprise.

« Le Dr Cullen me l'a dit hier soir. Apparemment il y a eu un changement de plan. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant mieux pour nous s'il commence plus tôt, nous avons besoin de ses services », déclara Jenny.

«C'est vrai » approuva Bella, connaissant les difficultés qu'a eu la direction de l'hôpital pour trouver à engager un autre obstétricien qualifié pour l'hôpital de Forks. «Je pourrais essayer de voir si le Dr Cullen est toujours là et voir s'il est au courant de quelque chose sur le nouveau médecin. J'aime être préparée. »

Disant au revoir à Jenny, Bella quitta la salle de repos et se dirigea vers la petite salle des infirmières de l'unité de maternité. En saluant l'infirmière qui était déjà là, Bella se saisit des dossiers des patient et se prépara à faire le tour du service pour aller vérifier les nouvelles mamans et leurs bébés.

Bella aimait être sage-femme. Elle aimait aider les mères à accoucher en toute sécurité, elle avait une certaine fierté à voir tous les bébés qu'elle avait fait naître. La magie de voir un tout petit être humain sans défense entrer dans le monde n'a jamais manqué de susciter un sentiment de crainte révérencielle. Elle a également eu la plus profonde admiration pour le travail des mères, qui parfois étaient là pendant des heures voire des jours, pour mettre leurs petits bébés au monde. Bella était toujours émue quand une mère tenait son enfant pour la première fois après qu'elle l'ait porté pendant neuf mois dans son ventre. Elle espérait qu'un jour, ce serait son tour. Non pas que ce soit susceptible de lui arriver bientôt. Elle n'avait même pas de petit ami. Surtout qu'elle n'en recherchait pas.

Elle avait décidé d'étudier les soins infirmiers au cours de sa dernière année d'études secondaires, mais ce n'était qu'au cours de sa première année d'université qu'elle avait réalisé que le métier de sage-femme été fait pour elle. Un après-midi, après être rentrée de ses cours, elle avait entendu un gémissement venant de l'appartement qui était sur le palier. Bella savait que la femme qui y habitait était enceinte et elle se précipita pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Heureusement, la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée et Bella y était entrée pour y voir la femme en détresse allongée sur le sol dans une flaque de liquide amniotique, qui tenait son ventre .

« Mon bébé arrive ! » gémit la femme, le visage rempli de terreur sachant que son enfant allait naître.

Faisant fi de sa panique, Bella avait appelé les ambulanciers et s'était servie de ses propres connaissances pourtant limitées dans le but d'aider. La femme avait enlevé ses sous-vêtements et Bella pouvait voir le haut de la tête du bébé. Seigneur, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle s'était précipitée vers l'armoire, avait saisi ce qu'elle pouvait en serviette et sonna de nouveau le personnel paramédical . Elle savait que le bébé n'allait pas attendre d'arriver à l'hôpital pour naître.

Avec l'aide de la personne au téléphone, Bella l'avait aidée à accoucher. Au moment où elle avait tenu la petite fille dans ses bras, Bella avait su qu'elle avait trouvé sa vocation. Elle savait qu'aucune autre branche de la profession d'infirmière ne pourrait lui donner cette satisfaction. Les ambulanciers étaient arrivés peu après pour voir la mère berçant son bébé. Ils lui ont fait un contrôle rapide et avaient fait l'éloge des actions de Bella, en déclarant que la mère et le bébé allait bien malgré cette épreuve. La femme était si reconnaissante, qu'elle avait nommé son bébé Bella en hommage à la jeune femme qui l'avait aidée.

Après sa formation initiale d'infirmière, elle reçut une formation de sage-femme, et elle retourna dans sa ville natale Forks pour travailler à l'hôpital local. Bella voulait travailler dans un endroit où elle pourrait se sentir comme faisant partie de la communauté, et quoi de mieux que la maison? Elle était là depuis trois ans maintenant et elle avait toujours plaisir à venir travailler. Il n'y avait pas un jour identique à l'autre.

Une partie de son travail d'infirmière / sage-femme était le suivi des mères et des bébés. S'assurer que les mamans se remettaient bien des rigueurs de l'accouchement, que les bébés se nourrissaient correctement et aider les mamans débutantes à la tâche parfois ardue de prendre soin de leurs bébés. Ce qu'elle préférait, était de montrer aux mamans comment faire prendre le bain à leurs bébés. Elle savait que ça pouvait être une tâche effrayante sachant que leurs bébés étaient glissants lorsqu'ils étaient mouillés.

En arrivant dans la première chambre, elle fut heureuse de voir que les occupants étaient déjà réveillés.

« Bonjour Mme Wolfe », l'a-t-elle saluée agréablement « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui et le petit Paul ? » Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle prit doucement le bébé des bras de sa mère et le plaça dans le berceau. « Voilà, petit homme. Je vais juste ausculter ta maman d'abord parce qu'elle est celle qui a fait tout le travail, après je m'occuperai de toi » chantonna Bella au petit bébé, qui semblait très content d'être laissé seul.

Puis elle retourna à sa mère, Bella procéda à son examen. « Et comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui? » demanda Bella, pendant qu'elle palpait le ventre, en s'assurant que l'utérus se contractait comme il le devait.

« Fatiguée », soupira Mme Wolfe, une femme dans la vingtaine d'années d'origine Quileute. « Paul semble vouloir faire la fête toute la nuit et décide alors de dormir toute la journée. »

Bella secoua la tête avec compassion. « Malheureusement, les bébés ont leur propre calendrier, qui ne correspond hélas pas souvent au notre. »

« C'est sûr », convint Mme Wolfe.

«N'avez-vous aucun problème avec l'alimentation ? Paul est votre premier bébé, il est donc essentiel que vous puissiez obtenir toute l'aide dont vous avez besoin et vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de poser des questions » souligna Bella. « Nous sommes là pour ça, ok ? Comment sont vos mamelons ? Douloureux ? »

Les mamans avaient souvent des problèmes la première fois qu'elles allaitent et nombreuses sont celles à en avoir la deuxième et troisième fois. Les livres faisaient paraître ça comme si c'était aussi facile que d'ouvrir un robinet, mais ils ne montraient pas comment bien mettre le bébé et si c'était mal fait, elles pouvaient se retrouver avec toutes sortes de problèmes, des saignements au niveau des mamelons, une infection des canaux galactophores. Ils avaient été un facteur important qui ont fait renoncer les femmes à l'allaitement maternel. Les nouvelles mamans avaient besoin de tout le soutien et l'encouragement qu'elles peuvent obtenir pour les aider à surmonter tous les ces obstacles et pouvoir allaiter sans problèmes. Bella était également convaincue que les mères qui décident qu'elles ne se sentaient pas capable d'allaiter leurs enfants ne doivent pas penser qu'elles ont échoué. Elle était fermement convaincue que tant que la mère et l'enfant étaient heureux, en bonne santé et liés, c'était la chose importante.

« Oui, un peu » avait confirmé Mme Wolfe. « Il semble que ça aille mieux, mais ils sont encore douloureux. »

« Ça vous dérange si je regarde ? » demanda Bella. Mme Wolfe avait ouvert son haut et détaché le crochet de son soutien-gorge d'allaitement . Bella avait examiné les mamelons et était convaincue qu'ils étaient normaux pour une femme qui venait seulement d'accoucher il y a deux jours. « Ils ont l'air bien, Mme Wolfe. Ça sera douloureux au début parce que vous n'êtes pas habituée. Ils ont besoin de « durcir », pour ainsi dire, mais je suis sûre que ça ira beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques jours. Une fois que votre lait sera arrivé, le petit Paul n'aura plus à téter si difficilement et ça devrait être moins douloureux. »

« Quand est-ce que mon lait arrivera? » demanda à Mme Wolfe, en écoutant attentivement.

« Habituellement, le troisième jour après la naissance », répondit Bella. « Vos seins seront probablement plus complet et plus douloureux au toucher ? »

Mme Wolfe hocha la tête. «Ouais, ils me font juste un petit peu mal pour le moment. Je commence à me sentir comme une vache laitière. »

Bella se mit à rire. « C'est normal. Assurez-vous que vous avez bien vos coussinets d'allaitement. Ils sont très pratiques car il faut quelques semaines pour que votre lait ne fuit plus autant. »

«Pouah! Ils ne mentionnent pas ce genre de choses dans les livres, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Mme Wolfe tristement.

« En général, non », dit Bella en riant. « Je vais vous donner le numéro d'un groupe de soutien à l'allaitement pour quand vous quitterez l'hôpital. Vous pouvez les appeler à tout moment pour de l'aide ou des conseils. »

« Merci, infirmière Swan, j'apprécie. »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella. Infirmière Swan me fait penser au vielle dame tyrannique dans les vieux films », insista Bella. Les deux femmes riaient pendant que Bella retournait son attention sur l'enfant.

« Ok, petit bonhomme. Il est temps de t'ausculter », dit Bella en douceur, en déshabillant le bébé. Elle lui prit la première température, la nota sur sa fiche avant de détacher les pressions sous ses fesses. Le petit Paul était indigné de voir son sommeil perturbé et ne se gênait pas pour leurs montrer.

« Et bien, c'est de ta faute à vouloir faire la fête toute la nuit », dit en riant sa mère, en aidant Bella à le déshabiller.

Bella en convint. «Oui, ta maman a raison, tu sais. » Elle commença par vérifier ses hanches, elle voulait s'assurer que les os de ses hanches n'étaient pas sortit de leurs cavités Paul devenait de plus en plus contrarié, maintenant il criait à s'en arracher les poumons.

« Ok, ok, j'ai fini. Voilà, maman, vous pouvez le rhabiller pendant que je rédige mes notes. » Dès qu'il fut habillé, Paul se rendormit rapidement.

« Et bien, il ne peut pas avoir été à ce point bouleversé, n'est-ce pas ? » songea sa mère, en le berçant dans ses bras.

«Les bébés font généralement plus de bruit que nécessaire », taquina Bella. « Et bien, il va bien. Tout est comme il se doit d'être. Il a perdu un peu de poids mais c'est normal pour un nouveau-né. Il va les reprendre au moment où le lait arrivera. Quand prévoyez-vous de rentrer à la maison ? »

«Demain, j'espère ? » répondit Mme Wolfe.

« C'est très bien si vous vous sentez à la hauteur », répondit Bella. « Je vais devoir vous montrer comment faire prendre le bain à Paul avant de partir, mais c'est le médecin qui aura le dernier mot sur votre sortie ».

Mme Wolfe hocha la tête, elle avait les yeux fatigués, mais qui adorait son fils. « Je vous verrai plus tard alors. Essayez d'avoir un peu de repos », conseilla Bella, avant de quitter la pièce pour remplir ses notes, en incluant une note pour faire sortir Mme Wolfe le lendemain.

L'Hôpital général de Forks n'était pas grand en comparaison des hôpitaux des grandes villes, mais il l'était assez pour pouvoir garantir les besoins de la population de la Péninsule d'Olympique. Il n'y avait actuellement que dix femmes dans le service de maternité ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Bella pour voir tout le monde. Au moment où toutes les notes étaient rédigées, on était rendu au milieu de la matinée.

Le nouveau médecin ne s'était pas encore montré alors elle avait décidé d'aller trouver le docteur Cullen. Il était généralement aux urgence même si, comme il était l'un des médecins en chef de l'hôpital, il faisait régulièrement le tour pour vérifier comment les choses allaient dans le reste de l'hôpital.

Bella connaissait très bien Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle avait déménagé à Forks il y a deux ans avec sa femme Esmée et il avait pris le poste de chef des urgences. Dans l'âge mûr, il était encore assez charmant, de quoi faire tourner les têtes quand il entrait dans une pièce. Bella y avait assisté à plusieurs reprises avec de nombreux patients de sexe féminin, certaines même dans une douleur extrême, lissaient inconsciemment leurs cheveux ou essayait de s'asseoir plus droit, lorsque le Dr Cullen marchait vers elles, ça ne manquait pas de l'amuser.

Et malgré son regard de star de cinéma, Carlisle Cullen était un médecin fabuleux. Il était extrêmement dévoué, compétent et expérimenté, mais sa plus grande qualité était sa manière de veiller sur les patients. Il était en mesure de faire que chaque patient se sente spéciale, comme si leur état de santé était la chose la plus importante dans le monde. C'est-ce que Carlisle Cullen était. Tout le monde, le personnel ainsi que les patients, l'aimaient.

Son épouse Esmée avait également une très bonne réputation. Elle s'était impliquée dans les comités locaux et dans un fonds de soutien pour l'hôpital. Esmée était toujours impeccablement habillée, mais elle dégageait une telle chaleur qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était notre mère. Elle venait souvent à l'hôpital et apportait des plats qu'elle avait faits pour le personnel. Il fallait être rapide pour obtenir quelque chose. La cuisine d'Esmée disparaissait généralement comme par magie.

Carlisle était également impliqué dans le recrutement du personnel alors Bella savait qu'il aurait des informations sur le nouveau médecin. Aucune des sages-femmes dans la maternité ne savait rien sur lui mis à part qu'il était censé arriver la semaine prochaine. Bella avait l'intention d'obtenir cette information afin qu'il puisse être accueilli correctement quand il arriverait, mais le changement de plan signifiait qu'elle avait besoin de l'info aujourd'hui. Il serait un peu bête si le nouveau médecin était arrivé et qu'il avait été confondu avec l'un de ses paires.

En entrant dans la salle d'attente des urgences, elle repéra Carlisle qui s'occupait d'un patient dans la zone de traitement. Merde, elle aurait à attendre pour lui parler car elle ne voulait pas le déranger, à moins que ce soit une urgence. Et on ne pouvait pas appeler ça une urgence.

Comme il était l'heure de sa pause, Bella décida d'aller à la cafétéria et d'aller se chercher un café au lait en espérant que Carlisle serait libre quand elle reviendrait.

Tournant brusquement, elle entra en collision avec un corps dur, le visage appuyé contre sa poitrine musclée. Trop étourdie par la collision, Bella ne bougea pas. Pendant ce temps, son cerveau réussit à traiter le fait que le corps était grand et de sexe masculin, son nez avait enregistré une odeur céleste. Inconsciemment elle respira profondément.

Une paire de mains lui saisit les épaules et se recula, ce qui ramena Bella à la réalité. En libérant ses bras, Bella parla.

« Je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais du regarder où j'allais », elle s'était excusée, levant les yeux vers le visage de l'inconnu.

Oh mon Dieu, Bella inspira quand elle faisait face à l'homme. Il était absolument déroutant si grandiose.

« Non, c'est ma faute », répondit-il avec un sourire qui mit le cerveau de Bella en bouilli.

« Ah ... non ... je ne regardais pas » insista-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Que diriez-vous que nous sommes tous deux fautifs et qu'il n'y ai pas de problème, ok? »

Bella ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. Avec un autre sourire rapide, l'étranger marcha devant elle et partit, laissant Bella plantée là avec un air de stupeur qui se lisait sur son visage.

En reprenant son souffle! Bella secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se retourna pour voir où il allait, mais elle ne le voyait plus. Il est probablement l'un des patients, le mari de quelqu'un ou son partenaire. Bella ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu en ville mais il ne pouvait être que de passage ou dans le domaine des affaires.

Enlevant l'étranger de son esprit, Bella fit son chemin vers la cafétéria, en saisissant un bagel et un café elle s'assit à une table avec quelques autres infirmières qu'elle connaissait. Elles discutèrent pendant un certain temps, elles informaient Bella sur les potins de l'hôpital. Bella, elle, refusait de diffuser des potins, même si en générale tout était su dans l'hôpital.

« Hey Bella ? As-tu déjà rencontré le nouvel obstétricien ? » demanda Sally, une infirmière.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, pas encore. Je vais aller voir Carlisle pour obtenir des informations. Il est censé commencer aujourd'hui, mais il est déjà 11h30, et je n'ai pas eu de signe de lui. »

« J'espère qu'il est bon », dit l'autre des infirmières.

«Moi aussi »,en convint Bella. Le médecin précédent avait été forcé de prendre sa retraite après un certain nombre d'erreurs qu'il avait commises, des catastrophes évitées de justesse grâce à la vivacité d'esprit des sages-femmes de service. Quand une mère avait eu une hémorragie qui lui avait presque causé la mort, les autorités de l'hôpital étaient intervenues et avaient donné au médecin la possibilité de prendre sa retraite ou de faire face à des mesures disciplinaires.

Il avait choisi la retraite et ils s'était rendu compte ensuite qu'il avait les premiers signes de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Depuis ce temps, il y avait plus de six mois, ils avaient eu à faire à des remplaçants, ce qui n'était pas une situation idéale . Les femmes enceintes avaient tendance à trouver cela déconcertant de voir un nouveau médecin à chaque fois qu'elles venaient pour une visite de contrôle.

Lorsque Carlisle avait informé qu'ils avaient trouvé un nouveau médecin, tout le personnel en avait été soulagé, en particulier le Dr Haas, l'autre obstétricien, qui avait eu à supporter une charge de travail supplémentaire comme il était le seul médecin. Même si les sages-femmes avaient fait beaucoup de travail, un médecin devait être en service en cas d'urgence, effectuer des césariennes programmées ainsi que d'exécuter des consultations en clinique prénatales et postnatales.

Carlisle, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui, n'avait pas donné d'information sur le nouveau médecin, seulement quand il devait arriver.

Finissant son café, Bella dit au revoir à tout le monde et s'était dirigée vers le service des urgences. Elle portait son beeper comme ça le service pouvait communiquer avec elle si c'était nécessaire.

Marchant dans la zone d'attente à nouveau, Bella ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour pour voir si l'homme était là. Se sentant ridicule à la légère déception qu'elle ressentit, Bella alla à la porte de la salle de traitement, en penchant la tête pour voir si Carlisle était libre.

Il était juste là en train d'aider une femme d'âge moyen à descendre du lit, en lui donnant quelques instructions sur ses médicaments et il leva les yeux, et sourit en voyant Bella.

« Salut Bella. Peux-tu attendre un moment le temps que je finisse de voir Mme Rogers? » demanda-t-il.

«Bien sûr. Je te cherchais de toute façon, » répondit Bella. Elle se tenait sur le côté, vide de toute personnes, en attente du retour de Carlisle.

« Merci Bella », sourit Carlisle à son tour. Bella sourit, en comprenant très bien pourquoi Carlisle fait tourner les têtes. « Allons dans mon bureau. »

«Bien sûr. Je voulais te poser des questions sur le nouveau docteur », dit Bella, en marchant à ses côtés dans le couloir.

« Je m'en doutais. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu te donner toutes les informations à son sujet avant, mais nous n'étions pas sur de son arrivée jusqu'à il y a quelques jours », l'informa-t-il, en rentrant dans son bureau.

Bella s'assit, le regardant avec curiosité. «Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais que s'était sur quand tu nous as parlé de lui? »

« Il n'étais pas sûr que son hôpital précédent le libère de son contrat. ... Il y a eu quelques problèmes. »

Bella se demanda ce que ça pourrait être, mais s'abstint de demander. Ce n'étais pas ses affaires. « Alors, quel est son nom et quand doit il arriver? » demanda-t-elle.

Au moment où Carlisle allait répondre, un coup à retentit à sa porte.

« Ce doit être lui », dit Carlisle et cria pour que la personne entrât .

Bella se retourna pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant et elle haleta tout bas quand elle rencontra le regard de l'étranger aux yeux verts qu'elle avait heurté un peu plus tôt. En reprenant un visage neutre, elle attendit que Carlisle fasse les présentations.

Carlisle s'était levé et avait salué l'étranger avec chaleur ce qui laissa Bella perplexe. Ce n'était pas étranger à Carlisle. Mais il n'étreignait jamais les nouveaux membres du personnel.

En ce qui concerna Bella, Carlisle finalement présenta l'homme. « Bella. Je voudrais te présenter notre nouvel obstétricien, le Dr Edward Cullen. »

Cullen? Bella les regarda l'un l'autre, se rendant compte qu'il y avait une ressemblance. Pour commencer, ils étaient tous deux magnifiques à regarder, Carlisle en une version plus mature, bien sûr. Effectivement ils avaient des traits similaires. Oui, ils étaient nettement liés.

« Edward est mon fils. »

« Oh » dit Bella. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû comprendre.

« Edward, voici Isabella Swan, l'une des meilleurs sages-femmes de l'Hôpital de Forks et vous travaillerez ensemble. »

Edward sourit quand il tendit la main pour serrer la sienne en guise de salutation. « Bonjour à nouveau. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer Isabella. J'espère que tu n'as pas de séquelles de notre dernière réunion ? »

« Bella, dit-elle automatiquement. « Tout le monde m'appelle Bella et non, tout va bien. » Elle tendit sa main pour lui serrer.

Au moment où leurs mains se touchaient, elle haleta doucement car elle sentit le choc de l'électricité qui semblait passer à travers leur peau. En abandonnant brusquement sa main, ses yeux bruns s'élargir de surprise, Bella recula. Sans volonté, Bella sentit ses joues s'enflammer avec son maudit rougissement. Zut, elle avait 26 ans. Quand allait-t-elle s'arrêter de rougir comme une écolière ?

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce choc? se demanda-t-elle. Ça avait dû être l'électricité statique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Elle nota discrètement qu'Edward avait regardé sa main, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. L'avait-il senti aussi?

« Bella alors » dit Edward, en souriant, comme il a remarqué la couleur de son teint. Il avança et pris place à côté d'elle.

Bella s'assit et voulut faire disparaître son rougissement. «C'est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin Dr Cullen. Je ne savais pas que le fils de Carlisle allait se joindre à nous. »

« S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Edward quand il n'y a pas de patients avec nous. Ça devient très confus autrement. Tu cours le risque que papa et moi te répondions si tu dis Dr Cullen » dit-il en riant.

Bella regardait son visage quand il sourit, et elle sentit son cœur commencer à battre plus vite. Il était vraiment l'un des plus beaux hommes qu'elle ait jamais vu. Son visage ressemblait à une sculpture de maitre, toutes ses lignes étaient parfaites. Ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient d'une étrange couleur bronze. Il avait été coiffé en arrière de son visage même si elle pouvait voir une touffe collée en place, comme s'il avait passé ses mains à travers elle. Combiné avec une lèvre inférieure pleine, Edward regardait comme s'il venait de sortir du lit, après avoir passé une nuit sauvage, de sexe passionné.

Bella rougit encore plus quand ses pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit. A quoi penses-tu? Sexe ? Sexe et Edward ? Sexe _avec_ Edward ? Elle sentait son visage s'embraser, et elle maudit ses pensées sauvages, en particulier quand elle le vit sourire rapidement.

La voix de Carlisle pénétra ses pensées, en faisant glisser les autres hors de son esprit. «Alors, Bella. Edward a besoin de toi pour l'emmener partout, le présenter et en général pour lui montrer les ficelles du métier. Est-ce correct ? »

«Bien sûr. Ça me fera plaisir », acquiesça Bella. Elle vit de nouveau du coin de l'?il Edward sourire. Qu'est-ce qui le faisait rire?

« Bella ne savait pas que tu étais mon fils, elle ne savait rien de toi, pas même ton nom, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ici, donc si elle a eu l'air surprise, c'est de ma faute », dit Carlisle en s'excusant.

« Pourquoi? » demanda -Edward

«Parce que comme tu l'as dit toi même, il n'était pas certain que tu viennes, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours » souligna Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête et regarda Bella. « J'avais encore un an à faire sur mon contrat à l'hôpital précédent et ils n'étaient pas désireux de me laisser partir, tout était suspendu pendant un certain temps. Mais je suis ici maintenant et je suis impatient de travailler ici. Je suis sûr que tu feras un travail admirable pour ma visite. » Il souriait en parlant, et Bella perdit de nouveau le rythme de sa respiration.

_Il est temps d'être professionnelle Bella_, se dit-elle. «Et bien, nous sommes heureux que tu sois ici ... Edward », dit-elle. «Nous avions besoin d'un obstétricien permanent depuis un long moment alors tu peux être sûr que les autres membres du personnel se feront un plaisir de te rencontrer. J'espère que tu seras heureux ici. L'hôpital de Forks est peut-être beaucoup plus petit que les autres hôpitaux dans lesquels tu as travaillé, mais nous faisons un travail crucial dans la région et les membres du personnel sont les plus dévoués de tous ceux que tu rencontreras nul part ailleurs. » la voix de Bella était devenue plus forte à mesure qu'elle parlait. C'était la vérité. Bien sûr, ils avaient leurs problèmes comme partout ailleurs, mais elle était fière de travailler ici quand même.

Edward s'assit et regarda comme si elle cherchait à travailler dehors. « Eh bien, si votre discours passionné est un signe, je serai heureux de travailler dans un endroit où le personnel se consacre à leurs patients. »

«Ils le sont Edward, » a dit Carlisle. « Cet hôpital dessert toute la péninsule Olympique et en tant que tel, nous apprenons à connaître un grand nombre de ses habitants. Tout le monde ici, et pas seulement à l'hôpital a fait en sorte que ta mère et moi soyons les bienvenues, quand nous sommes arrivés. Je suis sûr que ça va être la même chose pour toi, Edward. »

« Tu es pratiquement un indigène, Carlisle », railla Bella.

« Es-tu de la région, Bella ? » demanda Edward, légèrement penché en avant

Bella hocha la tête, en respirant profondément. « Pourquoi a-t-il cet effet sur moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas rencontré d'autres beaux hommes. » Bon, certes, elle n'en avait pas rencontré d'aussi beau que lui, mais quand même. Elle travaillerait en étroite collaboration avec Edward Cullen, alors elle ferait mieux d'avoir une emprise sur elle-même.

Réalisant qu'Edward attendait sa réponse, Bella répondit. «Je suis née ici, mais je ne suis revenue vivre ici que quand j'étais au lycée. Alors oui, je fais partie des indigènes. »

Edward fit un signe. « Tu auras à me renseigner sur la population autour d'ici, la composition ethnique et autres. Je trouve cela plus facile dans mon travail si je connais la mère et les antécédents familiaux. »

«Bien sûr », dit Bella. « Tu trouveras cette information dans le fichier du patient, mais je serai heureuse de te donner toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin. »

Carlisle se leva. « Et bien, je suis content de voir que tu es entre de bonnes mains, Edward. Bella est jeune, mais elle est très capable et expérimentée. Nous sommes chanceux de l'avoir ici. Tout l'hôpital serait heureux de l'avoir dans son service », sourit Carlisle, en regardant tendrement Bella. Bella rougit de nouveau à ses aimables paroles. Elle aimait beaucoup de Carlisle, le voyant presque comme un autre père et ses louanges lui faisait se sentir très spéciale.

Debout, elle se tourna vers Edward, supprimant le frisson qui lui courait le dos, quand elle le regarda. « Allons-nous à la maternité? Je vais te présenter le personnel en service aujourd'hui et te faire visiter l'endroit. »

« C'est super » déclara Edward. « Allons-y. » Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour que Bella puisse passer .Quand elle passa devant lui, sa main le toucha accidentellement de nouveau elle sentit sa main frémir de nouveau à l'endroit où ils s'étaient touchés.

_C'est juste statique _se dit-elle à nouveau. _Je vais devoir changer ces chaussures si ça continue comme ça. _Bella regarda ses chaussures de travail, se demandant si elles produisaient de l'électricité statique pendant qu'elle marchait. C'était la seule raison logique pour expliquer pourquoi son corps réagissait à son contact, même si ce n'était qu'une excuse.

« Je te verrais plus tard à la maison Edward ? » demanda Carlisle.

«Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas rater la cuisine de maman », rit Edward

Comme ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'ascenseur, Bella était terriblement consciente qu'il marchait à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était comme une force qui l'attirait vers lui, faisant d'elle une conscience aiguë de chacun de ses mouvements, chaque bruit qu'il faisait. Tout ses sens étaient centrés sur Edward Cullen.

Le silence était tendu entre eux et Bella le regarda, lui la regardait. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Bella sentit le battement de son cœur et elle recommença à rougir. Avant de s'humilier encore une fois, elle essaya de faire la conversation.

« Euh ... Tu restes chez tes parents, alors? » lui demanda-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas trop le regarder.

« Seulement pour quelques jours jusqu'à ce que je trouve une maison », répondit-il. « Je ne suis arrivé en ville qu'hier, alors je vais avoir besoin de faire le tri. »

« Oh. Pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui, alors que nous ne t'attendions pas avant la semaine prochaine? » lui demanda Bella avec curiosité.

«Et bien, pour être honnête, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui. J'avais envie de prendre mes marques, avec ton aide bien sûr, » lui sourit-il, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Ce sourire devrait être proscrit, ce dit elle. Elle ne pouvait que hocher la tête.

« Papa m'a dit que vous étiez à cours de personnel depuis que le dernier OB est parti et j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de m'asseoir chez moi à ne rien faire alors que j'étais nécessaire ici »

« Mais qu'en est-il de ta recherche de logement ? Comment vas-tu gérer cela? Et ton déménagement ? » l'interrogea Bella.

« Oh maman va me le trouver. Et ma sœur Alice a insisté pour le décorer », dit-il en riant.

« Oh, c'est vrai, tu es le frère d'Alice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant », dit Bella, en se sentant stupide de n'avoir pas relié les deux.

«Tu connais Alice ? »

« Oh oui. Elle est l'une de mes meilleurs amis. Je me sens un peu stupide de ne pas vous avoir connecté tous les deux, dès que Carlisle t'a présenté. Elle m'a parlé de toi quelques fois, mais je suppose que je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à ce que le nouveau médecin soit le fils de Carlisle »

«Je suis désolé que Papa ne t'en ai pas dit plus avant mon arrivée, mais comme je te le disais, les choses étaient un peu en l'air. »

Bella hocha la tête, pas vraiment sure de comprendre. Ça ne la regardait pas de toute façon. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Edward fit signe à Bella de le précéder.

Les portes se refermèrent et vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres passagers, Bella avait pleinement conscience du fait qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils se tenaient côte à côte, sans parler, apparemment chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

Après ce qui sembla être un temps interminable, l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage. Ils sortirent et Bella se tourna vers lui.

« Et bien, docteur Cullen. Bienvenue à la maternité de l'Hôpital de Forks. J'espère que tu apprécieras d'être ici. »

oooooooooo

**Laissez-moi une petite review à bientôt biz**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a stéphanie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Voilà je me lance dans une nouvelle traduction j'ai vraiment adoré cette fic les chapitres sont beaucoup plus long que dans mon autre fic alors j essayerai de poster le plus souvent possible**

**ouah plus d'une dizaine de review rien que pour ce chapitre **

**merci à**

**Missleez, Joannie01, maho-33, cullenswanfamilly45, fifer, bellaandedwardamour,Aely, **

**choukchouquette, Myanna, soleil83, elo-didie, doudounord.**

**merci aussi à ceux et celle qui m'ont mises en alerte et en favoris**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 2

_« Et bien, docteur Cullen . Bienvenue à la maternité de l'Hôpital de Forks. J'espère que tu apprécieras être ici. » _

Edward regarda Bella Swan et il eut tout à coup la certitude que son séjour ici lui conviendrait très bien . Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'intriguait . Il n'a pas décidait de faire quelque chose à ce sujet mais il savait que de travailler ici serait d'autant plus agréable.

Il a fermé sa main , se souvenant de l'étincelle qu'il avait ressentie quand ils se sont serré la main . Il a presque eut l'impression qu'il avait été brûlé , et il a discrètement glissé ses doigts dans sa paume , comme si il serait capable de ressentir de nouveau ce qu'il avait sentit.

Bella Swan n'était pas belle au sens classique . Au lieu de cela , son visage était plein de caractère et elle avait des yeux qui le fascinait. Ils étaient d'un brun chocolat foncé , profond et émouvant . Edward se demanda quelles profondeurs se cachés dans ces yeux . Il faisait équipe avec sa couleur de cheveux acajou , elle était assurément séduisante. Un fait qu'il n'a pas oublié. Discrètement il la regarda, sa silhouette mince se voyait sous l'uniforme qu'elle portait. Il eut soudain une envie de savoir si ses jambes , couverts par le tissus de son pantalon , étaient aussi belle et bien faite qu'il le croyait.

Se redressant brusquement en retournant à l'instant présent , il rejeta ses pensées . La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de s'engager avec une collègue de travail . Regardez les problèmes qu'il avait eue avec Tanya quand il était à New York . Et ce serait encore pire dans un hôpital de cette taille . Non, il se contenterais du plaisir de venir travailler avec sa jolie collègue attrayante et d'en rester là .

«Je suis absolument sur que je vais » , at-il convenu en marchant dans le couloir de la station des infirmières .

« Je suppose que le Dr Haas devait être celui qui te montre les alentours , et si tu avez commencé la semaine prochaine , il l'aurait probablement fait . Mais il a bien mérité de prendre une journée de congé aujourd'hui » a expliqué Bella . «Cela a été difficile pour lui car il devait couvrir les déplacements et il devait prendre en charge la plupart des consultations cliniques . Il est de garde chez lui si l'on a besoin de lui . »

« Je suis content , je serais capable de le soulager d'une partie des charges » a déclaré Edward , quand ils se sont arrêtés à la réception. L'infirmière arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et les regardait , ses yeux s'élargir de surprise en voyant le très belle homme debout , avec Bella .

« Karen . Voici le Dr Edward Cullen . Il est notre nouveau obstétricien . »

« Cullen ? Êtes-vous ...? »

« Oui , le Dr Cullen est le fils de Carlisle Cullen » , a déclaré Bella , amusé par la réaction de l'infirmière en le voyant pour la première fois . Ca l'a fait sentir un peu mieux . Ce n'est évidemment pas juste moi, il semble avoir cet effet sur la plupart des femmes .

« Oh . Cela pourrait porter à confusion », sourit Karen . « De quel Dr Cullen parlons-nous ? Quoi qu'il en soit , bienvenue à l'hôpital . Nous sommes assurément très heureux de vous avoir ici » , dit-elle , en lui serrant la main .

« Merci . »

«D'ailleurs comme Carlisle ne monte pas à la maternité très souvent , je ne pense pas que nous aurons trop de problème » dit Bella .

Les autres étaient d'accord et Bella a continué d'orienter Edward . «Et voilà Elaine . Elle est la secrétaire de l' obstétrique / gynéco ici. Elle s'occupe des rendez vous pour les consultations clinique , elle fait beaucoup de paperasse et conserve généralement les médecins dans le droit chemin. N'est-ce pas , Elaine ? » Bella se mit à rire , elle a fait les présentations . Edward serra la main de la femme âgée . «C'est votre bureau » , dit-elle , en lui montrant la pièce. « Si vous besoin de quoi que soit pour lui , demandait Elaine » .

Edward a regardé autour et il lui a semblé qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait . « Quand faisons nous les consultations cliniques ? »

« Nous faisons les cliniques prénatales les lundis et jeudis . Tu les partageras avec le Dr Haas .Les cliniques post-natales sont habituellement faites les mardis et vendredis . De toute évidence, ceux-ci peuvent changer, surtout s'il ya une urgence ou une situation d'urgence par césarienne . Nous essayons de planifier les césariennes le mercredi car il n'y a pas de consultations ce jour-là . »

«Bien sûr . Alors, qui s'occupait des consultations clinique post-natal d'aujourd'hui si le Dr Haas est en repos? » il a demandé .

« Nous avons dû annulé la clinique d'aujourd'hui ce qui signifie que vendredi sera chargé, » Bella lui dit en grimaçant .

«J'ai travaillé dans un hôpital de New York. Ce devrait être un jeu d'enfant comparé à ça , » il a souri .

Il devrait y avoir une loi contre ce sourire , a pensé Bella . Il vide positivement son cerveau . « Oui , je suppose que ça le sera » , at-elle convenu. « Même si nous avons nos moments . »

Bella l'a conduit vers les salles d'accouchement , à chaque fois ils se sont arrêté pour présenter Edward aux membres du personnel qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin . Chaque femme , sans exception , semblait légèrement abasourdi quand ils le regardaient . On dirait qu'Edward et Carlisle sont concurrent pour le prix du médecin le plus chaud, à pensé Bella .

Elle l' emmena dans les salles d'accouchement , vide de tous patients à l'heure actuelle , et lui montra où tout était rangé. Ensuite elle lui a montré la crèche ou s'y trouvait quelques couveuses.

«Nous pouvons nous occuper de quatre bébés fragile , si nécessaire, nous les faisons transporter vers Seattle , si leurs conditions sont trop dangereuses pour être pris en charge par nous. »

« Par la route ? » il a demandé , pendant qu'il faisait la vérification des installation .

« Généralement oui , mais nous avons du faire des Transport aérien à une ou deux reprises . Il ya un héliport à l'arrière de l'hôpital . »

«Avez-vous un pédiatre dans le personnel ? » il lui demanda , en la regardant , en regardant toutes ses attitudes .

« Oui , nous en avons deux . Dr Cooper ne travaille ici qu' à temps partiel . Elle a des jeunes enfants », expliqua Bella .

Quand ils ont pris le chemin de retour vers l'unité de maternité , Edward a continué à poser des questions . Bella a été impressionné . Il l'interrogeait sur toutes les facettes de l'unité , sur les patients , le personnel , les procédures . Il était avide d'apprendre autant qu'il le pouvait sur la façon dont la vie fonctionnait à l'hôpital de Forks . Il écoutait attentivement Bella , ses yeux la regardait directement , pendant qu'elle parlait .

Bella sentait des papillons au creux de son estomac que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens . Il était tellement magnifique putain . Elle a fait le plus attention à ne pas le toucher de nouveau , ne voulant pas savoir s'il y aura une répétition de cette étincelle , qu'elle avait senti auparavant .

« Et bien, je crois que je t' ai montré à peu près tout . As-tu envie de rencontrer quelques-unes des nouvelles mères qui sont dans les chambre ? » demanda t- elle.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? » répondit-il. « Je te suis. »

Bella lui a fait faire le tour des chambres et le présenta aux mères et à leurs bébés . Bella essayait de s'habituer à la présence d'Edward . Elle sourit intérieurement quand elle vit les mamans se lisser les cheveux , remettre de l'ordre à leurs vêtements, se redresser et s'assoir bien droites quand ils se présentaient .

L'homme a été très bien reçu . Il y avait des mères de nouveau-nés, probablement trop fatigué pour réussir à enchaîner deux mots ensemble , qui étais étourdit par le passage du médecin . Lorsque Edward ramassait leurs bébés en les berçant tout en leurs parlant doucement, elles sont tous tombés sous son charme , peu importe si elles étaient mariés et heureuses. Bella pouvait presque voir les soupirs des femmes quand il est sortit pour visiter la prochaine maman .

Bella a dû admettre que ça lui faisait bizarre de le regarder tenir les bébés minuscules . Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise avec eux, les berçant tout en parlant doucement à chacun . Bien sûr, comme il étais obstétricien , il avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les bébés. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de très intéressant en regardant un homme tenir un petit bébé sans défense.

Bella se demanda si il était marié ou si il avait des enfants . Comme elle n'a connu son existence qu'à partir de ce matin , elle n'avait évidemment jamais demandé des renseignement à Carlisle sur lui. Alice avait parlé de son frère quelque fois, et Bella n'en avait jamais demandé plus . Si il n'était pas marié , il devait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie , à pensé Bella . Un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas être seule à son âge . Bella le regardé secrètement pendant qu'il parlait à une autre mère . Il devait avoir à peu près trente ans . Il a dû au moins faire six années d'études pour son diplôme , puis faire sa résidence afin d'être à son poste actuel . Son hôpital précédent devait évidemment avoir une haute opinion de lui si ils ne voulaient pas le laisser partir.

Ne pouvant pas encore juger de son habileté en tant que médecin , Bella pensait que s'il était comme son père, alors il devait être un très bon médecin . Même sa sœur Alice était très bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait , la création et la vente de vêtements . Oui, ils étaient une grande famille qui réussissait dans tout .

Au moment où ils ont terminé de rencontre tout le monde , Bella a suggéré qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner . Elle a planifié d'aller à la cafétéria pour manger et elle a supposé qu' Edward irait retrouver son père . Au lieu de cela , il lui a demandé si il pouvait aller avec elle .

« J'aimerais te poser plus de questions et comme ça nous pourrons parler pendant que chacun déjeune » , dit-il .

Se sentant légèrement dégonflé, Bella a accepté. Pour l'amour de Dieu! Bien sûr, il veut parler du travail . A quoi penses tu ? Qu'il voulait avoir un déjeuner romantique avec toi ? Grandit Bella , se dit-elle sévèrement .

Avec un sandwich , Bella s'est assis à une des tables , la cafétéria était presque vide. La plupart des personnes qui était là à midi était déjà partit il y avait donc beaucoup de choix pour s'asseoir. Edward l'a rejoint son et lui a posé de nouveau des questions, Bella essayait de répondre aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

Bella venait de terminer son sandwich quand son bipper à sonné . A cause de la sensibilité de l'équipement médicale , elles ne pouvaient pas utiliser de mobiles car ça pourraient interférer avec l'équipement . Par conséquent, le bon , vieux bipper étaient encore le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec le reste du personnel .

«Excuse-moi , je vais aller voir ce qui se passe » , dit Bella , en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'un des téléphones du personnel dispersés autour de l'hôpital . « Bella » , dit-elle dans le téléphone.

Edward l'a regarda pendant qu'elle parlait au téléphone. Bella connaissait manifestement son travail . Elle venait de passer les deux dernières heures à tout lui monter , à répondre à ses questions et à lui présenter le personnel et les patients . Il se demanda quel âge elle pouvait avoir . Elle avait l'air d'être dans le milieu de la vingtaine environ. Malgré son jeune âge , elle semblait très expérimenté dans son travail . Elle a été en mesure de répondre à la plupart de ses questions et elle semblait être très populaire dans l'hôpital .

Il l'étudiait, pendant qu'elle parlait . Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et il pouvait voir la peau délicate de sa nuque . Elle semblait douce et agréable au toucher. Ses yeux allaient à ses lèvres , en regardant leur mouvement , pendant qu'elle parlait . Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué à quel point elles étaient complète surtout sa lèvre inférieure et, naturelle elles étaient rose . Son esprit s'est soudain rempli de pensées tout à fait inapproprié à propos de ces lèvres .

Avec force , Edward a rejeté les images qu'il avait à l'esprit . Ok , alors elle était encore plus intéressante que ce que tu avais initialement pensé , mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu puisses penser comme ça, se dit-il . Il était professionnel et il allait agir comme tel. Plus aucunes pensées sexy sur sa collègue .

Bella marcha vers la table et a commencé à rassembler ses ordures. «Je vais devoir partir. Une de nos femmes enceintes vient d'être admis et j' ai demandé expressément que ce soit moi qui m'occupe d'elle » , at-elle expliqué . Reprenant ses déchets, elle alla les jeter avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur . Ses pensées étaient déjà sur le travail qui arrivait, elle ne remarqua pas Edward qui marchait derrière elle . Quand il a parlé, elle a sursauté , surprise .

« Désolé », sourit-il. «Je voulais te demander si je pouvais venir , mais tu es partit si vite que j'ai dû courir pour te rattraper . »

« Oh , je suis désolé , je ne savais pas » , répondit-elle , son front plissé avec un air interrogateur . « As-tu vraiment envie de venir? Tu n'as pas encore commencé à travailler normalement. »

«Je sais , mais je suis déjà ici si je peux aider » , dit-il ,en la suivant dans l'ascenseur . « Si c'est d'accord avec toi, bien sûr . Je sais que tu es plus que capable de gérer les choses . » Sa voix s'est éteint .

«Non Oh non . Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça . j'aurais dû appeler un médecin de toute façon, s'il y aurait eu un problèmes . Je voulais juste dire, comme tu viens tout juste d'arriver en ville , tu avais peut être des affaires à régler » a expliqué Bella .

«Je vais bien . Maman n'est pas pressé de se débarrasser de moi » , dit-il .

« Ok alors, » dit Bella , en attendent avec impatience que l'ascenseur arrive à son étage .

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as demandé à prendre soin de cette affaire ? » demanda -Édward.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et Bella répondu en sortant . «J'ai un intérêt particulier dans ce cas . La mère avait beaucoup de difficultés à tomber enceinte et elle avait des antécédents de fausses couches . Elle a eu a trois reprises des risques de fausses couches , heureusement, ça n'a pas eu lieu. A mi-parcours, son corps semblait enfin s'y faire et elle a eu quelques complications pendant le dernier trimestre . J'ai créé un lien avec elle tout au long de sa grossesse et je lui ai promis que si j'étais de garde quand elle rentrait dans le travail , je m'occuperais d'elle. Tous les membres du personnel savait qu'il devait me contacter quand elle arrivait. Elle est arrivait il ya environ une demi-heure , mais l'infirmière à pensé qu'il valait mieux me laisser le temps de déjeuner car qui sait dans combien de temps elle va accoucher . »

«Est-ce que c'est son premier bébé ? » demanda Edouard en marchant dans le couloir de la maternité.

« Oui ça l'est . Comme je te l'ai dit , son mari et elle essayent depuis un certain nombre d'années , au cours du quelle elle a subi un certain nombre de fausses couches . Ils avaient presque renoncé à avoir un bébé quand elle est de nouveau tombée enceinte . Ils étaient sur des charbons ardents , en attendant toujours le pire. Je pense qu'ils n'ont commencé à se détendre qu'on moment où ile étaient sur que le bébé survive même si il naissait plus tôt . »

« Savent-ils ce qu'ils vont avoir » , demanda Edward , son esprit traitait les informations que lui donnait Bella.

« Non, ils ne veulent pas savoir . Ils ne s'en soucient pas de toutes façons. Ils veulent juste un bébé en bonne santé . »

Edward fit un signe . « C'est bien. Je pense que ne pas savoir rajoute de l'excitation à l'idée de découvrir ce que sera le bébé, tu ne penses pas ? »

Bella pouvait en convenir . « Ouais ,je pense la même chose. Je ne voudrais pas savoir. »

« tu ne prévois pas d'en avoir bientôt, n'Est-ce pas? » demanda Edward , il s'est mis un coups de pied mentalement. Qu'Est-ce qui lui a pris de lui poser cette question? Maintenant, elle va penser ... Diable qu'Est-ce qu'elle va penser ?

En le regardant, Bella secoua la tête avec force . «Non»

Poussant la porte de la chambre d'accouchement , Bella se dirigea vers l'infirmière qui était déjà là . « Salut Sue . Comment ça va? Comment va Mme Evans ? »

« Salut Bella . Bonjour Dr Cullen » , répondit-elle , en finissant d'écrire ces notes. « Elle va bien pour l'instant. Je viens de vérifier et elle seulement dilatés de 4cm , alors il reste encore tout à faire. En raison de son histoire , j'ai pensé qu'elle se sentirait mieux si elle restait ici plutôt que de la renvoyer chez elle et qu'elle revienne plus tard. Sinon sa pression sanguine est bonne et le bébé semble aller très bien. »

«C'est très bien , Sue . Merci pour ça . Je vais m'en occuper maintenant , le Dr Cullen va rester avec moi donc tout ira bien. A moins qu'on est d'autre entrés aujourd'hui , » dit Bella , en se déplaçant pour se laver les mains .

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois » , a commenté Sue . «Alors, vous allez faire l'expérience de votre premier naissance à l'hôpital de Forks , Dr Cullen ? » elle demanda à Edward .

« Je l'espère, Sue . Je peux ainsi regarder tout ça , avec de la chance », sourit-il. «Je vais juste observer ,à ce que je sache, Bella est plus que capable de gérer les choses . Je vais juste être ici au cas où ce soit nécessaire. » Il est partit se laver les mains également.

«Et bien amusez vous bien les enfants , »dit-elle en quittant la salle . Edward eut un petit rire .

«Viens , je vais te présenter » , a déclaré Bella , en se déplaçant dans la chambre n ° 1 . Edward l'a suivi , impatient de commencer .

Les seuls occupants de la pièce étaient la mère et son mari . Elle était assise sur le lit , en se frottant son gros ventre .

« Bonjour Carol , » Bella l'a accueillis quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. «Je vois que le grand jour est enfin arrivé . »

La femme hocha la tête , son visage reflétait à la fois l'excitation et l'appréhension . « On dirait que oui » , a t- elle décidé , elle regardait l'étranger , ses yeux étaient pleines de questions .

« Carol , je voudrais vous présenter notre nouvel obstétricien, le Dr Cullen » , Bella leurs dit . En passant à Edward , Bella a présenté les futurs parents. « Dr Cullen , voilà Carol et David Evans qui attendent ce jour depuis très longtemps. »

Edward s'avança et leurs tendit la main . « Bon après-midi . Vous allez être la première naissance à laquelle j'assiste dans ce nouvel hôpital , alors je suis très heureux », il sourit , avec charme et calme .

« Je suis si heureuse que nous ayons un nouveau médecin » , dit Carol , aussi enchantée par le nouveau médecin que tous les autres femmes qui l'on vu aujourd'hui . «Le pauvre Dr Haas a dû travailler si dur . »

« Et je suis très heureux d'être ici . Je ne vais faire qu'observer aujourd'hui car je sais que l'infirmière Swan est plus que compétente pour s'occuper de vous . »

Carol regarda Bella . « Oh Bella ,je suis sûr que vous allez laisser le Dr Cullen vous aider, n' Est-ce pas ? »

Bella hocha la tête pensivement . Il n'y avait pas une femme qui résiste à son charme? « Bien sûr, le Dr Cullen peut m'aider si il le désire. »

Hochant la tête avec satisfaction , Carol sourit brièvement avant de grimacer de douleur quand une autre contraction a commencé . Bella se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur son ventre , voulant sentir la force de la contraction . Convaincu qu'elle n'était pas encore trop forte , Bella a pris note de l'heure.

« A Quelle distance sont les contractions , Carol ? » demanda t- elle.

« une dizaine de minutes environ, » a informé la future mère . Bella hocha la tête quand la réponse à confirmé ses conclusions.

«Et bien Carol , il semble que vous allez devoir à attendre encore . Je vais juste écouter le cœur du bébé et après je vous suggère d'aller vous balader un peu avec David. Ca va aider à accélérer un peu les choses .La gravité est notre plus grand ami, vous savez ? » Bella a dit , en se déplaçant pour prendre le moniteur de fréquence cardiaque fœtale . « Je voudrais aussi vous suggérer de manger un peu si vous y arrivez. »

Bella se tourna pour prendre le moniteur et le tendit à Edward . «As-tu envie d'avoir cette honneur? »

Edward lui fit un immense sourire , le cœur de Bella eu un raté . C'est une bonne chose que son cœur n'était pas surveillée . Il se serait arrêté .

Il a pris le matériel et l'a maintenu contre le ventre de Carol Evans. Après l'avoir déplacer un peu , il trouva le rythme cardiaque du bébé . Le son était haut et fort_. Babam , babam , babam_, ils ont entendu le rythme cardiaque du bébé à travers le moniteur . Il étais très rapide , ce qui est normal pour un fœtus .

« Tout à l'air très bien là-dedans, » dit Edward , en éteignant le moniteur . «Vous devriez aller vous promener un peu . C'est votre premier bébé, aucun de nous ne sait pendant combien de temps vous allez être dans le travail . Évidemment, quand les contractions commenceront à devenir de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus rapprochés , nous saurons les que les choses sérieuse commence . »

« Les contractions sont déjà douloureuse » , a déclaré Carol . « Elles vont encore s'aggraver ? »

« N'ayez pas peur Carol », sourit avec bienveillance Bella . « Mais penser que c'est le travail que fait votre corps afin que vous puissiez profiter de votre bébé le plus tôt possible . Carol , si vous sentez que vous ne pouvez pas gérer la douleur vous pouvez avoir une péridurale . »

Carol secoua la tête avec force . « Non, je ne vais peut être jamais être en mesure d' avoir un autre enfant alors je veux tout sentir. » Bella fit un signe de compréhension et ils quittèrent la chambre , David Evans soutenait sa femme.

«Je vais aller à mon bureau et commencer à faire le trie dans mes affaires le temps que nous attendons » , a déclaré Edward . « Je reviendrai un peu plus tard , ou sinon appelle-moi si les choses commencent . »

Bella hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. C' était une sorte de soulagement quand il est partit , elle pouvait enfin se détendre. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer , mais elle se sentait étrangement tendue en sa présence . Comme si une force invisible, l' attirant vers lui .

Fréquenter un collègue n'était certainement pas dans les projets de Bella. C'était trop dangereux . L' hôpital de Forks était bien trop petit pour éviter une personne que vous ne voulez pas voir si les choses tournaient mal. Elle avait déjà vu ça se produire au cours de sa formation, ses collègues tentaient désespérément d'agir normalement une fois que leurs une histoire d'amour s'était terminé .

Oh, ne soit pas stupide Bella . Il n'ya aucun chance qu'un homme comme Edward Cullen soit intéressé par toi , se dit-elle . C'est un point indiscutable . Les hommes comme Edward Cullen ne sont intéressés que par des femmes qui ressemblent à des mannequin . Et tu ne ressembles certainement pas à ça, Bella .

Elle a décider d'aller manger un morceau rapidement pendant que les Evans se promenait dans l'hôpital , Bella a demandé à l'infirmière du bureau de l'appeler au cas où ils seraient de retour avant elle. L'ascenseur étant occuper , elle a décidé de prendre l'escalier de service. En faisant la queue à la cafétéria pour prendre sa salade, elle a entendu un certain nombre de ses collègues féminines parlaient du nouveau docteur . Le nombre d' intérêts des femmes pour lui l'a légèrement ennuyait Bella est alors partit et est revenu à la maternité le plus rapidement possible .

Assises à son bureau avec Cassie une autre infirmière , elles parlaient toutes les deux tranquillement. Elle a vu Carol passer plusieurs fois avec son mari , s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'une contraction arrivait.

« Comment ça va Carol ? » Bella a demandé à la femme qui se penchait sur le bureau des infirmière , en haletant légèrement en attendant que la douleur passe « Est-ce que la douleur devient plus forte ? »

« Oh oui » , dit-elle en haletant. « Je pensait que ça faisait mal avant, mais ça n'était rien comparé à maintenant »

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que les Evans ont commencé à marcher alors Bella a suggéré qu'ils retournent dans la salle d'accouchement.

«Je vais regarder à combien de cm vous êtes dilatée » , dit Bella , en aidant Carol à avancer. Elle voyait bien que les contractions s'étaient définitivement rapprochées .

Au moment où Carol est monté sur le lit, une autre contraction l'a frappé , faisant gémir de douleur la futur maman . Bella a posé sa main sur son ventre et elle a noté que la contraction était plus forte et plus longue que les précédente .

« Détendez-vous que je vois à combien vous êtes dilatée , » . « Dave , pouvez vous tenir la main de Carol , pendant que je regarde? Ce n'est pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit? » Carol secoua la tête

Bella a effectué l'examen et a noté que Carol était dilaté d'environ six centimètres . Ôtant ses gants , elle a sourit à Carol , qui commençait vraiment à lutter contre la douleur . « Six centimètres . Vous êtes bel et bien dans le travail maintenant, Carol . »

« Vous croyez ? » gémit Carol .

Bella se mit à rire doucement. «Tous se passe vraiment bien . vos contractions vont venir toutes les trois minutes environ maintenant. »

«Combien de temps pensez-vous que ça prendra , Bella ? » demanda Dave , avec un visage inquiet à cause de la douleur ressentit par sa femme.

«Comme c'est son premier accouchement , il est impossible de le dire. Ca pourrait très bien prendre une heure , comme ça pourrait durer dix heures . C'est son corps qui décide . »

«Dix heures? Oh mon Dieu » , gémit Carol . «Je ne pense pas que je tiendrais dix heures . »

« Si vous voulez des analgésiques , il suffit de me le demander . »

« Non, je vais le faire sans péridurale . »

Bella hocha la tête et s'assit avec eux pendant que les contractions se rapprochaient de plus en plus . Elle a rappelé Carol d'utiliser les techniques de relaxations qu'elle avait appris pendant ses cours pré -natal . Différentes positions pouvait être utilisée pour soulager l'inconfort de la mère.

Edward est entré et est venu au côté de Bella . « Comment va t -elle? »

«Les choses sont vraiment en mouvement maintenant. Je suppose qu'elle doit être à environ dix centimètres maintenant vu la longueur des contractions » , dit Bella , en essayant de s'éloigner de lui sans que ce soit évident .

Edward acquiesça de la tête . «Comment va le cœur ? »

« Beau et fort . Pas de soucis la dessus » , répondit-elle . « Sa pression artérielle est également bonne » .

Au bout d' une quinzaine de minutes , Carol a commencé à gémir en permanence et à se mettre à pleurer . Elle s'agrippait à son mari en sanglotant en lui disant qu'elle voulait rentrer à la maison , qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir ce bébé , qu'elle voulait que la douleur s'en aille .

Bella lui a demandé de s'allonger pour qu'elle puisse confirmer ses soupçons. En mettant ses gants , Bella a effectué le contrôle et elle a pu dire aux parents que Carol était en effet , dilaté à dix centimètres .

«C'est pourquoi vous êtes si émotive Carol . Vous êtes dans la phase de transition . Vous pourrez tenir votre petit bébé dans quelques heures » , leur dit-elle .

« Dieu merci . Je ne pense pas ... que ... .. Je peux le supporter ... beaucoup plus longtemps » , souffla Carol , comme la douleur s'intensifiait dans son corps . Elle serra la main de son mari comme si il était son seul point d'ancrage sur cette planète .

Sans prévenir, Carol leur a dit qu'elle allait être malade . Tous s'y attendait , Bella a saisi un bol de chirurgie, qui a été rapidement utilisé par Carol, elle a ensuite éclaté en sanglots

La phase de transition entre la dilatation et la poussée est généralement la partie la plus spectaculaire du processus de l'accouchement . Les mères n'ont plus de contrôle , leurs organes prennent le relais , dans une certaine mesure . Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible . Pousser pour que le bébé sorte est la seule option qui reste .

Après seulement dix minutes , Carol hurla qu'elle avait envie de pousser . Edward et Bella se sont levés pour aller chercher le pack d'accouchement à leurs disposition et d'enfiler leurs blouses et leurs gants stériles .

« Respirez Carol » , a déclaré Edward . « Il faut que vous poussait pendant une contraction pour avoir le meilleur résultat . »

« Oui, le Dr Cullen a raison » , Bella a confirmé . « Si vous faites tous ce que nous vous disons , nous espérons que vous ne serait pas déchiré , ok? »

Carol hocha la tête , incapable de parler.

« Comment voulez-vous positionner pour l'accouchement ? » demanda Bella . Les mères avaient la possibilité d'accoucher dans diverse position pour qu'elles se sentent plus à l'aise. . Certaines préféraient s'asseoir sur le lit, d'autres sur un tabouret d'accouchement , le tabouret avait une section découpée pour permettre à la sage-femme d'aider à accoucher . Certaines aimaient s'accroupir sur un autre support , tandis que d'autres utilisaient un pouf pour s'y appuyer.

« Sur le pouf », a déclaré Carol , encore haletante .

Elle prit le pouf pour le mettre sur le lit , tous les trois ont aidés Carol à grimper et à s'agenouiller sur le pouf. Dave alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle , en lui prenant la main, quand elle recommencé a crié quand une autre contraction a débuté . Bella préférait quand les mamans a choisissaient de s'appuyer sur le pouf car cela lui donnait un libre accès au canal de naissance . Elle a également remarqué que les mères avaient moi souvent besoin de suture après l'accouchement.

« Ok Carol , je veux que vous poussiez à la prochaine contraction , » Bella lui a demandé . Elle commençait déjà à sentir la tête du bébé. « Poussez avec vos muscles du ventre, Carol . Pas avec ceux de votre gorge. »

Carol a fait ce qu'elle lui a demandé en grognant et gémissant tout en poussant de toutes ses forces .

« Ok , il va falloir recommencer maintenant, » dit Bella , en attendant la prochaine contraction.

Edward se tenait à côté d'elle , en regardant la procédure. «Vous le faites vraiment très bien Carol . Je peux voir le sommet de sa tête . Il reste peu de temps maintenant. »

Elle a continuait à pousser pendant encore vingt minutes jusqu'à ce que la tête du bébé commence à sortir .

«Maintenant, Carol , il faut que vous poussiez de toutes vos forces », a insisté Bella , ses mains étaient prêtes à saisir la tête du bébé.

En pleurants et grognant en même temps , Carol a poussé aussi fort que son corps ne lui permette .

« Aarrrghhh ... » elle a crié quand elle a ressentit la brûlure que lui provoquait la sortit de la tête du bébé .

« C'est ça Carol , la tête du bébé arrive, » s'écria Bella . Avec une poussée de plus, la tête du bébé était sortit.

«Maintenant, arrêtez Carol . J'ai besoin de tourner les épaules du bébé . Ne poussez plus jusqu'à ce que je vous le dises , peu importe combien vous en avez envie » , a insisté Bella .

Edward se tenait à côté d'elle prêt à saisir le bébé dès qu'il serait né .

Bella tourna doucement la tête du bébé , l'action permettait de dégager l'épaule de l'enfant , pour faciliter sa naissance.

« Ok Carol . Poussez une dernière fois lors de la prochaine contraction et vous aurez enfin votre bébé, » lui dit Bella .

Épuisé, Carol a seulement hoché la tête. Trente secondes plus tard , la prochaine contraction a commencé et elle a poussé de toutes ses forces . Bella , guidait l'enfant , en le tirant doucement en même temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un plop « le bébé est né » .

Sans aucun encouragement , le bébé a ouvert la bouche et a émis une plainte , le son ressemblait plus au bruit d'un chaton qu'au cri d'un bébé.

Dave avançait, le visage radieux en regardant son bébé . « Carol , c'est une fille ! »

Carol se mit à pleurer de joie en sachant que son bébé était enfin là . «Une fille . J'ai une petite fille, » elle sanglotait , de bonheur et d'épuisement.

« Voulez-vous couper le cordon , papa ? » Bella a demandé , en tenant les ciseaux chirurgicaux . Edward tenait le bébé , et Dave se pencha pour obtenir cette honneur . Avec un peu d'effort , il coupa le cordon ombilical , en rayonnant de tout son être .

Edward a fait rapidement un test d' APGAR et a donné le bébé à Bella , elle a mis le bébé dans les bras de sa mère , pour qu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois . Edward fera un autre test dans cinq minutes, pour faire une vérification plus approfondie , mais pour l'instant ça pouvait attendre.

« L' APGAR à une minute est de 9 » , a déclaré Edward pour que Bella puisse le noté . Le score d'APGAR est une vérification rapide de la couleur du bébé, de sa respiration , de ses réflexes ainsi que de son pouls qui est effectué à une minute puis cinq minutes après ça naissance. Il est utilisé pour déterminer s'il y avait un problème. Le score doit être de dix, ce qui signifie que le score du bébé Evans était très bon.

Edward s'est occupé de la mère pour couper et remettre le placenta en place , le déclarant en bonne santé avant d'avoir terminé. En ayant finit avec Carol , il a saisit le bébé pour lui prodiguer un autre examen rapide . Pendant ce temps Bella s'occupait de nettoyer Carol .

« Comment va t elle, Dr Cullen ? » Bella lui a demandé , en le regardant manipuler les petits membres , pour vérifier qu'il n'y est aucun problème .

«Elle est une vrai beauté » , a déclaré Edward , en souriant au minuscule bébé . « L'Apgar à cinq minutes est à 10. Tout semble parfait jusqu'à présent. » En l'emmitouflant , il ramassa le bébé qui pleurait et le pris contre sa poitrine , en le berçant doucement.

Bella le regardait bercer le bébé et elle ressentit une profonde tendresse pour lui. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise avec l'enfant . Bella le regarda de nouveau et se sentit irréversiblement attirait par Edward . L'envie de le saisir et de l'embrasser à déferlé sur elle.

Elle se tenait en arrière en essayant de bannir ces pensées . C'était juste une réaction dû à l'émotion de cette soirée , en regardant l'une de ses patientes favorite donner naissance à l'enfant dont elle avait toujours rêvé. C'est tout ce que c'était . Rien d'autre .

Edward a remis le bébé à sa mamn avec un sourire . «Félicitations, c'est un beau bébé en pleine santé Carol . . »

Les nouveaux parents lui sourit en le remerciant vivement . « S'il vous plaît , remercié Bella . Ellea fait tout le travail » , protesta Edward . « J'étais juste un spectateur . »

Carol a demandé à Bella un câlin , qu'elle lui a rapidement donné . « Avez-vous un nom? » demanda Bella .

Carol regarda son mari , qui hocha la tête . « Nous avons pensé l'appeler Danielle Bella . »

Les yeux de Bella s'humidifié avec l' émotion . « Oh wow . Je vous remercie . C'est un très beau prénom . »

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous . Pas seulement maintenant , mais durant toute ma grossesse . Vous m'avez soutenues malgré mes peurs et mes larmes . »

«Ca m'a fait plaisir, » dit Bella . " Maintenant, nous allons vous laisser tous les trois seul pendant un moment pour que vous fassiez connaissance . Ensuite, je vous ramènerez à votre chambre. Vous pouvez prendre une douche ici si vous le voulez . Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête , ils étaient maintenant concentrés sur leur nouvelle petite fille. Bella et Edward sont alors sortit.

« Tu as fait un excellent travail , Bella » , Edward l'a complimenté , en regardant ses joues rosirent. Elle est évidemment gêné par mes louange , à pensée -Édouard. C' était vraiment charmant .

« Merci, mais c'est mon travail », a déclaré Bella , haïssant le fait qu'elle rougissait de nouveau. Pourquoi ne pouvait -elle pas tous simplement accepter ses compliments sans rougir stupidement?

« Non, je peux dire que c'est plus qu'un simple travail », a déclaré Edward .

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants , le cœur de Bella battait à tout allure. Edward a été le premier à rompre le charme . "Je pense que tu doit avoir finit ta journée non ? »

Bella hocha la tête . «Oui, la tienne aussi . Pourquoi ne pars tu pas? Tu as sans doute manqué le repas de ta mère . »

« J'ai appelé papa avant pour lui dire que je serais certainement en retard. Je suis sûr qu'elle gardé quelque chose pour moi » , dit Edward en riant. «Je pense que je vais aller. Et toi ? »

« Je vais installés Carol dans sa chambre , puis je partirais, » dit Bella , en marchant vers la salle des infirmières .

« Ok . Et bien , je te verrais demain? » demanda -Édward.

Bella hocha la tête et l'a regardé pendant qu'il retournait à son bureau pour récupérer son manteau et partir. Elle est partit transféré Carol et son bébé dans leurs chambre , en souhaitant une bonne soirée à la nouvelle petite famille .

Saisissant son sac et son manteau , elle dit au revoir aux autres et partit pour la soirée.

oooooooooo

**et voilà fin du chapitre 2 j'espère que la suite vous a plu je commence tout de suite la traduction du prochain chapitre**

**laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensait bonne ou mauvaise tout est constructif**

**ca me motiveras pour la suite biz a tous**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a stéphanie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**merci pour vos reviews à**

**Missleez, choukchouquette, elo-didie, yoro-chan, Aely, aelita 48, doudounord**

**J'ai bien pris note de vos commentaires concernant mes fautes d'orthographe et je voulais vous préciser que je n'ai pas de beta ni meme quelqu'un pour me relire donc j'essaye de faire au mieux j'ai essayer**

**de faire plus attention alors encore désolé j espère que l'histoire et la traduction vous convienne quand même**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 3

En sortant de sa voiture , Bella regarda son téléphone et elle vit les message qui était en attente. Il y en avait un de son père , un autre d'Alice et cinq de Jacob . Trop fatigué pour répondre au message en ce moment , elle décida de s'arrêter chez son père Charlie avant de rentrer .

Saisissant un paquet de poulet au barbecue pour le repas , quelques articles et la salade à l'épicerie , elle conduisit jusque chez Charlie. Il est maintenant le chef de la police de Forks , mais il n'arrivais toujours pas à s'occuper de lui correctement. Bella savait qu'il n'y aurait pas grand-chose de nutritifs dans son réfrigérateur . Elle doutait que les chips et la bière soit recommandé pour une alimentation équilibré .

La plupart du temps Bella se sentait plus comme la mère de Charlie que comme sa fille . Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Forks , à seize ans , elle avait décidé de s'occuper de Charlie . Elle s'était occupé de faire la cuisine , le ménage et de s'occuper de la maison .

Quand elle était partis à l'université, Charlie avait été obligés à nouveau de prendre soin de lui tout seul . Bella l'avait convaincu d'engager une femme de ménage pour l'aider un maximum . Pendant cette période Charlie s'était principalement alimenté au restaurant local ou chez des amis .

A son retour à Forks , Bella avait habité avec Charlie pendant un court laps de temps , mais vite elle se trouva un appartement en ville . Elle avait pris goût au fait d'avoir son propre espace et elle trouvait que vivre avec son père étais trop contraignant . Bella ne voulait pas être interrogé sur l'endroit où elle sortait, ou avec qui elle était . Elle n'était plus une adolescente , mais Charlie n'arrivait pas à abandonner son côté père surprotecteur .

Indépendamment de leur mode de vie , Bella voyait encore son père plusieurs fois par semaine . Très souvent ils dinaient ensemble , évidemment Bella faisait la cuisine . Ce soir, elle allait juste faire un poulet goût barbecue avec une salade . Elle ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps la journée était déjà passée trop vite .

Elle sourit en pensant aux Evans et à leur bébé. Bella aimait les dénouement heureux et ils étaient un couple tellement charmant qu'ils méritaient le bonheur . Elle savait que Danielle serait adoré et choyé par ses merveilleux parents .

Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers le nouveau médecin. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en sa présence Bella se mit à penser qu'elle avait certainement imaginé ses réaction à sa proximité . Ca devait être dû à ses émotions qui étaient exacerbées du à la naissance et ses circonstances . Il ne pouvait pas être aussi beau qu' elle l'avait pensé . Son image ressurgit dans son esprit , en faisant mentir ses pensée . _Edward Cullen est seulement un collègue , et c'est comme ça que ça doit rester _, se rappela Bella sévèrement .

« Salut papa ,»dit-elle quand elle entra dans la maison .

« Oh salut Bells » , répondit Charlie . « Tu viens de terminer le travail ? »

« Ouais . Mme Evans est arrivé cet après-midi et je ne suis partit qu'au moment où le bébé est né » , dit Bella , en marchant dans le salon. Charlie regardait un match de football , comme d'habitude .

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? »

« Une petite fille . Danielle Bella » , dit Bella , en s'occupant de la nourriture dans la cuisine . « As-tu mangé ? » Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais elle demandait quand même.

« Non, pas encore. Je féliciterais Dave la prochaine fois que je le verrais », a déclaré Charlie en arrivant dans la cuisine . « Tu as encore un autre enfant qui porte ton nom. A ce rythme nous allons être envahi de Bella , »l'a taquina t il .

Bella se mit à rire . « Il n'y en pas tant que ça , papa. Et pour la plupart c'est leurs deuxième prénom, il est rarement utilisé. » Elle préparait le repas , pendant qu'elle parlait .

« Et bien au moins ton prénom n'est pas Muriel ou quelque du même type », dit Charlie en plaisantant , pendant qu'il était assis à table ,Bella lui donna son assiette et s'asseyait.

« Dieu merci » , ricana Bella .

« Laisse les assiettes , Bells », a déclaré Charlie quand ils ont fini de manger. «Je les laverais après le match . »

« Ok . Je vais rentrer à la maison . Je suis assez fatigué, » dit Bella en se relevant . « Oh , tu sais quoi? Le nouvel obstétricien a commencé aujourd'hui. C'est Edward Cullen , le fils de Carlisle . »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Charlie . « J'espère qu'il est aussi bon que son père . Carlisle est un brave homme »

« Il m'a aidé pour un accouchement aujourd'hui et il semble connaître son travail , mais je suppose que seul le temps nous le dira. »

« Comment est-il ? » demanda Charlie .

« Il est assez agréable et je crois qu'il va s'avérer très populaire auprès des mamans » , a déclaré Bella . _Sans parler du personnel féminin , dont je fais partit_, pensait-elle.

Une fois arrivée à son appartement , Bella n'a pas perdu de temps et s'est faufilé sous la douche , laissant l'eau chaude calmer ses muscles fatigués . Attrapant un pantalon de survêtement et un vieux sweat-shirt du collège, Bella s'affala sur son canapé pour regarder un peu de stupidité à la télévision . Elle avait besoin de se détendre pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil .

Elle venait de se souvenir qu' elle avait des messages sur son téléphone , elle l'a saisi et les fit défiler . le message d'Alice était pour la prévenir que son frère arriverait à l'hôpital . _J'aurais aimé le voir plus tôt_, pensa tristement Bella . Elle appellerait Alice demain .

Les autres messages étaient de Jacob, un ami. Il était de la tribu Quileute et ils étaient ami depuis qu'elle était revenue à Forks , quand elle avait seize ans . Son père , Billy Black est le meilleur ami de son père. Jacob était grand et bien bâti et il faisait tremblé de nombreux cœurs à Forks , mais jusqu'ici, aucune de ses filles n'avait retenus son attention . Bella et Jacob avait essayé de sortir ensemble auparavant , mais ils ont vite constaté qu' ils étaient seulement fait pour être amis . Ils appréciaient tous les deux la compagnie de l'autre et ils étaient toujours disponible au cas où l'un des deux est besoin d'un cavalier . Jake est un mécanicien expérimenté qui s'est occupé quelques fois des voitures de Bella.

Tous les messages qu'à laisser Jake lui demandait de le rappeler . Jake n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser plusieurs messages alors Bella à décidé de le rappeler pour voir ce qu'il se passait .

« Hey Jake , c'est moi . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Bella quand il a décroché .

« Bella . Merci de me rappeler. Est-tu occupé? Puis-je venir ? J'ai besoin de te parler » , lui a demandé Jake , à demi-voix .

Bella était maintenant inquiète alors elle a vite accepté. Elle a préparé un peu de café en l'attendant . Dix minutes plus tard , la sonnette retentit . En ouvrant la porte , Bella a été choqué de voir Jake le visage totalement perdu

« Jake ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? » elle lui demanda en toute hâte , en le faisant rentrer dans la pièce. En marchant lentement, Jake s'est assis, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux . Il ne parla pas durant plusieurs minutes . Bella attendait qu'il parle enfin , inquiète pour son ami .

.

Enfin , Jake releva la tête et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense douleur.

«Tu te souviens comme papa se plaignait toujours d'avoir mal à la tête ? » il lui demanda d'une voix rauque . Bella hocha la tête . «Nous avons découvert aujourd'hui qu'il a une tumeur au cerveau et elle est inopérable. Papa va mourir , Bella . » la voix de Jake craqua sur les derniers mots .

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes , Bella le serra fortement dans ses bras , pour tenter de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort . «Je suis tellement désolé Jake . Y a t-il vraiment aucun espoir ? » demanda t elle , même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse .

Jake a juste secoué la tête . « Ils ne lui donnent plus beaucoup de temps, quelques mois au maximum . » Il a couvert son visage avec ses mains en criant doucement. Bella est venu mettre son bras autour de lui , en essayant de lui offrir autant de réconfort qu'elle le pouvait.

Après plusieurs minutes , Jake s'essuya les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière contre le canapé . Bella se leva pour aller lui chercher une tasse de café . En récupérant leurs boissons , elle a pu voir le reflet si malheureux de son ami elle se disait quand une âme entre dans ce monde une autre s'en va. La joie plus tôt dans la journée et maintenant tant de chagrin . Ses deux émotions si étroitement lié.

« Comment est-ce que Billy le prend? » demanda-t-elle en buvant son café .

« Mieux que moi. Je voulais demander un autre avis , rechercher d'autres options , voir s'il n'y avait pas un traitement, mais papa a dit non. Il dit qu'il a fait son temps et qu'il est prêt à partir . MERDE , moi je ne suis pas prêt pour ça ! » il cria , en tapant du poing sur le canapé .

« Je sais que tu ne l'es pas , mais c'est son choix Jake » , dit Bella en douceur .

«Je sais » , soupira Jake . « C'est juste ... Je ne veux pas que mon père meurt , Bella . » Il ferma les yeux dans la douleur . Bella lui prit la main et l'a serra.

Ils étaient assis en silence, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées . Jake a été le premier à bouger.

«Je ferais mieux d'aller . Tu dois probablement travailler demain. »

Bella hocha la tête . « Charlie ne m'a rien dit tout à l'heure , je suppose donc qu'il n'est pas au courant ? »

Jake secoua la tête . «Non, papa veut lui dire en face. Il veut que je l'emmène voir Charlie demain. »

«Papa va surement le prendre mal, » murmura Bella , inquiète pour son père . «Il est son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps. »

« Oui » . Il se leva pour partir , Bella le suivit jusqu' à la porte .

A la porte Bella l'embrassa de nouveau . « S'il te plaît donne tout mon amour à Billy . Je vais essayer d'aller le voir dès que possible. »

« Bien sûr , bien sûr. Merci de m'avoir écouté Bells » , dit-il tristement .

« Tu es mon ami . Je serais toujours là pour toi. S'il te plaît, si tu as besoin de quelque chose appel moi . Même si c'est juste pour parler . »

Lorsque Jake partit, Bella se mit au lit , fatigués par la tristesse. Le pauvre Jake . Lui et Billy étaient très proches et ça sera vraiment très dur pour lui quand Billy partira .Ses sœurs sont toutes mariées , alors Jake devra supporter tout ça quasiment seul

En versant quelques larmes pour Billy , Jake et son père , Bella s'endormit .

En partant pour le travail le lendemain , les yeux de Bella était lourd du à son manque de sommeil . Son esprit se souciait encore de Jake . Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire , mis à part soutenir Jake et Billy .

Elle était en train de lire quelques notes , quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. « Bonjour. »

Le son de sa voix suave lui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale . En se retournant, et en le voyant, son cœur rata un battement quand elle le vit lui sourire . _Ok , ma mémoire ne lui rendait définitivement pas juste la nuit dernière _, pensait-elle. « Ah ... Salut ... Dr Cullen » , balbutia t- elle , elle se donna un coup de pied mentalement pour agir comme une adolescente .

« Comment vas tu, ce matin? » demanda t-il, appuyé contre le bureau.

Bella tenta d'ignorer le fait que ses fesses était presque directement dans son champs de vision en raison de sa petite taille . «Merci Très bien, » répondit-elle le plus normalement possible. Elle se leva pour éviter de continuer à le fixer . «Tu es en avance »

«Je voulais lire les dossiers des patientes qui ont une césarienne de programmé aujourd'hui . A quelle heure le Dr Haas arrive t il ? »

« Il arrive en général vers huit heures environ sauf si il a dû revenir ici pendant la nuit » , lui dit-elle .

Edward hocha la tête , ses yeux était fixé sur son visage en regardant les moindres détails , «Est-ce que tu va bien, Bella ? » il lui demanda tout à coup .

Surprise , les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les siens . «Que veux tu dire ? »

« Tu semble en quelque sorte… triste » répondit-il tranquillement.

_Cet homme est non seulement beau , mais il est aussi perspicace _, pensa t- elle. «Je vais bien . J'ai reçu de mauvaises nouvelles hier soir, c'est tout. » Elle était mal à l'aise d'être sous son contrôle .

«Je peux faire quelque chose ? » il lui demanda , en inclinant la tête vers elle .

Quand Bella le regarda , il lui semblait que tout autour d'eux avait été relégué au second plan . Elle sentait son souffle s'approfondir quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent . Quel est cet effet, qu'il avait sur elle? Elle l'avait seulement rencontré hier.

En secouant légèrement la tête pour briser ce lien, elle regarda vers le sol , en lui répondant . « Non, mais merci de me le demander. »

Edward paraissait lui aussi légèrement étourdi. Bella se demanda si lui aussi ressentait quelque chose, elle rejeta immédiatement cette idée . Un homme comme Edward devait probablement avoir des tonnes de femmes devant sa porte . Il était l'homme dont rêvait chaque femme . Beau , intelligent , riche . Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose à ne pas aimer chez lui ? Elle doutait fort qu'une fille d'une petite ville comme elle pourrait l'attirait .

« As-tu tous les dossiers des patientes qui auront une césarienne aujourd'hui » dit-elle vivement , pour en revenir au travail.

« Oui , je les ai l' infirmière de garde me les a donné quand je suis arrivé , Je les ai lu et ça semble assez simple » , répondit-il , également d'une voix professionnel .

« Oui, ils le sont . Elles ont toutes les trois déjà eu une césarienne et on voulu recommencer pour cette fois » dit-elle en hochant la tête .

«Vas-tu être au bloc? » il a demandé .

« Non, les infirmières du bloc aide en général pour les césariennes , » répondit-elle , en secouant la tête . « Si nous étions vraiment à court de personnel pour cause de maladie , je pourrais aider , mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais souvent . »

Pendant qu' ils parlaient , les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et un homme d'âge moyen avec une mallette en sortit et se dirigea vers eux.

« Bonjour, Dr Haas , » Bella l'accueillit avec le sourire .

«Bonjour Bella » , répondit-il , en regardant curieusement le jeune homme habillé avec une blouse blanche de médecin permanent posté à côté d'elle .

« Dr Haas ,voici le Dr Edward Cullen . Il est notre nouvel obstétricien . »

Les sourcils du Dr Haas se sont relevés avec surprise quand il a tendu la main pour serrer celle d'Edward . « Cullen ? Es tu ...? »

« Oui , je suis le fils de Carlisle » , répondit Edward avec un sourire triste , en serrant la main de l'autre médecin . « Enchanté , Dr Haas . »

« Bernard , s'il te plaît, » fut sa réponse. «Nous ne t' attendions pas avant la semaine prochaine ? Quand es tu arrivé? »

C'est Bella qui lui répondit . « Le Dr Cullen a décidé de commencer plus tôt et est arrivés hier pour faire connaissance »

«Je suis désolé, de ne pas avoir été là pour te guider. Ca a été assez agitée ici durant ces derniers mois . »

Edward secoua la tête . « Bella a fait un travail admirable en me faisant visiter et en me présentant à tout le monde. Elle m'a même laissé assister à une naissance » , a t-il plaisanté, en souriant à Bella .

Bernard eut un petit rire . «Nous serions perdus ici sans Bella . Les mères l'aime tellement qu'elle essaye de faire coïncider leurs accouchement avec ses horaires de travail »

Edward l'a regarda de nouveau , avec un léger sourire , oh la la ses lèvres . Bella se sentit rougir sous le regard des deux hommes .

« Ne soyez pas bête Dr Hass . Toutes les sages-femmes ici sont merveilleuses . »

« Si tu le dis , Bella » , dit Bernard . « Edward , allons dans mon bureau pour passer en revu le programme de la journée , d'accord? »

«Bien sûr . J'ai les fichiers dans mon bureau donc je vais les chercher et je t'y retrouve » , dit Edward , en s'éloignant du bureau.

En envoyant un sourire rapide à Bella, Edward repartit avec l'autre médecin .

Bella laissa échapper un souple , elle semblait l'avoir retenu en présence d'Edward. Elle toucha sa joue et n'a pas été surprise de constater qu'elle était chaude. Edward semblait avoir une forte emprise sur ses sens , mais Bella essaya de les ignorer autant que possible . Elle ne voulait pas être l'objet de commérages dans l'hôpital. Au moindre soupçon que quelque chose se passe entre collègue , les langues se délit . Bella détestait attiré l' attention sur elle , étant naturellement une personne très discrète .

Elle a commencé sa tournée du matin et a décidé d'aller voir Carol Evans en premier pour savoir comment sa première nuit à la maternité s'était déroulé. En arrivant dans la chambre, Bella vit Carol couché sur le lit , en train regarder son bébé allongé à côté d'elle .

«Bonjour Carol » , murmura Bella , en regardant le bébé dormir paisiblement . « Comment c'est passé la nuit dernière ? Avez-vous réussit à dormir ? »

Carol hocha la tête en souriant sereinement à Bella . « Elle est resté éveillé pendant un long moment , mais elle s'est finalement endormis vers deux heures du matin . Elle dort depuis . J'ai réussis à dormir , mais je me suis réveillé au moindre bruit ou gémissement. »

« C'est normal , d'après ce que les autres mamans m'ont raconté , » sourit Bella . « Avez-vous réussit à la nourrir ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais elle ne semblait pas intéressée . Elle n'a pas mangée depuis la nuit dernière . Est-ce normal ? Dois-je la réveiller ? »

Bella secoua la tête . «Parfois, les bébés sont vraiment fatigués après leur naissance et ne veulent pas se nourrir pendant un certain temps . Le processus de la naissance est assez traumatisant pour un enfant , vous savez . Si vous êtes inquiète , vous pouvez essayer de la réveiller dans quelques heures et essayé de la faire manger . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, elle se mettra à pleurer quand elle voudra se nourrir »

Carol eu l'air soulagé par les mots de Bella.

« Que diriez-vous que je vous ausculte maintenant et je viendrais voir Danielle quand elle se réveillera ? » demanda Bella .

Carol fit un signe de consentement et Bella procéda à son check up , se proclamant satisfaits à la fin. « Votre utérus se contracte bien et tout le reste semble bon . Vous avez tout ça très bien », Bella l'a complimenta .

« Je vous remercie pour votre soutien , Bella . Dave et moi ne croyons pas vraiment que nous aurions notre bébé jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à 36 semaines et que nous sachions qu'elle irait bien même si elle naissait avant . Avant ça, c'était comme si nous attendions les pires nouvelles » , a déclaré Carol , les yeux remplis de larmes.

Bella posa sa main sur l'épaule de la maman . «C'est parfaitement compréhensible après tout le mal et le chagrin que vous avez vécu . Maintenant Danielle ici et en parfaite santé . »

« Oui . Elle est notre petit miracle » , dit-elle , en regardant sa fille bien-aimée .

« Comment va Dave ? »

« Oh mon Dieu . Il planait comme un cerf-volant quand il est partit hier soir . Il a appelé tous ses amis et ils sont tous partis au bar pour fêter la naissance du bébé . Dieu seul sait dans quel état il sera ce matin » , dit-elle riait avec Bella .

«Je jetterais un coup d'œil sur lui quand il arrive » , dit Bella en se mettant à rire .

«Il viendra avec notre famille ce matin . Ils sont tous aussi enthousiastes que nous, et j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas déranger les autres patients. »

« Il suffit de fermer la porte si vous êtes inquiètes . Tant qu'ils viennent pendant les heures de visite , il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème » , a assuré Bella .

« Dave peut rester hors des heures de visites non? » Carol demanda .

« Oui, mais uniquement le papa . Les nouvelles mamans ont besoin de se reposer , loin de leurs famille surexcité. Et c'est le bon moment pour pouvoir vous montrer comment faire prendre le bain à votre bébé et de nous demander tout ce que vous voulez savoir »

Après avoir discuté pendant quelques minutes de plus, Bella a continué sa tournée . Elle parlait pendant un moment avec les mères , pour répondre à leurs questions .

En arrivant dans la chambre elle vit le mari de Mme Wolfe tenir leur bébé , en lui chantant une berceuse en langue Quileute . Elle l' écouta pendant quelques instants , séduits par la musique . Le petit Paul était emmailloté dans une couverture à motif traditionnel .

«Bonjour ». Les deux parents levèrent les yeux et lui sourit . « Vous rentrez à la maison aujourd'hui? »

« Je l'espère », acquiesça Mme Wolfe . " Vous avez tous été merveilleux, mais j'ai vraiment envie de sortir d'ici . »

Bella riait. « Vous avez raison. Soit le Dr Haas ou le Dr Cullen viendra vous voir pour signer la décharge si tout va bien, mais je pense que se sera bon . »

« Tant mieux. Par contre mon lait est arrivé et je me sens comme un robinet qui fuit » , a t- elle grimacé .

« Assurez-vous de bien placer les coussinets d'allaitement », a conseillé Bella . «Quand vous êtes à la maison , vous pouvez simplement utiliser du coton sous vos seins pour éviter la fuite . »

«C'est une bonne idée », a convenu Mme Wolfe . « Ils sont si douloureux . »

«Je vais vous donner un remède de grand-mère qui apparemment fonctionne . Prenez un chou , mettez le au frigo et ensuite mettez le dans votre soutien-gorge. Il rafraichit et peut vraiment aider contre la douleur ça fonctionne sur beaucoup de maman »

« Dois-je le faire cuire avant? » demanda t- elle.

Bella se mit à rire . « Non, ne faites pas cela ! Ugh » , dit-elle en riant. « Les feuilles seulement. Vous ne voulez pas avoir de la choucroute dans votre soutien-gorge. »

Ils ont tous ri de cette image , Bella riait toujours , quand elle a quitté la chambre .

Elle n'a pas vu Edward du reste de la matinée vu qu' il était au bloc avec le Dr Haas . Elle a été à la cafétéria et a prit un sandwich et un café et est retourné à la maternité , elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre parler du nouveau médecin . Le mot s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre à propos du superbe nouveau médecin et Bella savait qu'elle serait bombardé de questions par les autres infirmières. La pensée d'écouter ses femmes faire des remarques obscènes à propos de Edward l'agacée .

En début d'après-midi un appel est arrivé des urgences pour les prévenir qu'une femme venait d'arriver et qu'elle saignait.

Bella est allé chercher l'un des médecins et a trouvé Edward en train d'écrire ses notes. Il leva les yeux et quand il la vit ,il l'accueillit avec un sourire . Encore une fois, le cœur de Bella rata un battement.

« Edward , peux tu descendre aux urgences ? Apparemment une femme enceinte viens d'arriver avec une hémorragie. »

En se redressant , Edward l'a suivit hors de la pièce , sa main posé sur son dos comme pour l'a guider . Bella sentit la chaleur à l'endroit où il l'a touchait , ce qui faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement.

« Sais tu depuis combien de temps elle est enceinte? » demanda t il , le visage grave.

« Non, ils ne m'ont pas donné de détails . »

« Bella , viens avec moi s'il te plaît. Si elle saigne abondamment , elle appréciera d'avoir une femme à proximité pendant que je l'ausculte. De plus, tu pourras me montrer comment faire son transfert jusqu'ici. »

Bella acquiesça et le suivit à l'ascenseur . Elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée d'être dans un espace confiné avec lui, mais son esprit était déjà fixé sur la tâche à accomplir et il ne parlait pas . Bella a saisi l'occasion pour mieux le regarder.

Il est grand , avec de larges épaules . Son corps est fin et elle se demandait à quoi sa poitrine pouvait ressembler . Il portait une chemise, ses hanches étroites étaient vêtus d'un beau pantalons , il portait une cravate rouge à motifs, et il était équipé de sa blouse blanche , il pourrait certainement mettre George Clooney, le Dr Ross K.O. Edward Cullen est sexy comme l'enfer .

Dans la salle d'urgence , ils ont trouvé la jeune femme allongée sur un lit , totalement effrayés . Edward et Bella se sont présenté et ont commencé à lui poser des questions . Elle était à dix-neuf semaines de grossesse et elle a commencé à saigner abondamment depuis ce matin. Edward à demandé à Bella d'organiser son transfert jusqu'à la maternité pour qu'il puisse lui faire passer une échographie . Il avait besoin de trouver la cause du saignement et vérifier si le fœtus était toujours en vie .

Pendant que les brancardiers la transférait , Bella et Edward marchait derrière , Bella s'était organisé pour que l'appareil à ultrasons soit prêt pour leurs retour.

« As-tu une idée de ce qu'elle a ? » elle lui demanda doucement .

« Ma première pensée est le placenta praevia , ou alors que le placenta est sortit, ce qui veux dire que nous ne pourrions rien faire . Espérons que le sonagramme nous en dira plus » , répondit Edward .

Ils ont emmenés la patiente dans le pièce ou était l'appareil à ultra son. Bella la prépara ,en enduisant son ventre de gel et en vérifiant que la machine fonctionnait correctement .

Edward a repris le contrôle et a effectué le test , il regardait l'écran où s'y trouvait le minuscule fœtus .Les sourcils légèrement froncés , il a manœuvré le doppler pour le vérifier sous tous les angles . Pendant qu'il travaillait , il a regardé le fœtus se déplacer . La mère poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que son bébé était toujours vivant.

« Mme Chan , la raison de votre saignement est que vous avez une maladie appelée le placenta praevia ».

«Qu'est-ce que c'est docteur ? » Mme Chan lui demanda avec inquiétude. « Mon bébé va bien? »

Edward lui caressa la main pour l'encourager . «Et bien , ce n'est pas une bonne chose , malheureusement . Ca signifie , que votre placenta s'est détaché et qu'il est descendu dans votre utérus. Il bloque le canal de naissance ce qui veut dire que vous ne pourrez pas accoucher par voie vaginale car il bloque la sortie . Si vous deviez commencer travail , ça serait très grave si le placenta se détachait en premier , ça pourrait couper l'oxygène de votre bébé avant qu'il naisse . »

La main de Mme Chan vola jusqu'à sa bouche , ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Bella prit son autre main . « Je devrais donc avoir une césarienne ? »

Edward acquiesça . « Oui , mais le problème est que votre placenta se trouve dans une position très dangereuse et que si vous aviez des contractions , même légère , il pourrait se détacher. Par conséquent , vous devez rester clouée au lit pendant le reste de la grossesse . »

« Oh mon Dieu » , dit-elle en haletant , elle pleurait vraiment maintenant. « Que dois-je faire? »

« Où est votre mari ? » demanda doucement Bella .

« Il est parti pêcher pendant trois semaines » , a t- elle sangloté .

« Avez-vous de la famille , ou des amis avec vous ? Pouvez-vous appeler votre mari? » demanda -Edward.

« Oui ,j'ai ma mère vit en ville . Je peux communiquer avec mon mari, mais il est en mer il ne pourras pas revenir . »

« Nous allons vous évaluer au cours des prochains jours , mais vous devrez peut-être rester à l'hôpital pour le reste de votre grossesse . Vous avez besoin d'un repos complet au lit jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit assez âgé pour survivre à l'extérieur de votre utérus. Vous ne pouvez pas accoucher avant que vous soyez à 28 semaines . Nous devrons peut être vous transférer à Seattle . Si les contractions débutait , nous vous donnerons des médicaments pour tenter d'arrêter le travail . Je suis désolé de vous donner ses mauvaises nouvelles , mais si vous suivez ses instructions nous espérons pouvoir éviter un début de travail et votre bébé ira bien. »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi , docteur » , a t- elle plaidé . «Tout ce qu'il faut pour que mon bébé aille bien . »

Edward sourit avec bienveillance et se tourna vers Bella . « Peux-tu trouver un téléphone pour que Mme Chan puisse prévenir ses parents ? »

Bella hocha la tête et alla chercher un téléphone .

«Tout d'abord nous allons essayer d' arrêter le saignement . Nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour que tout aille bien » , sourit-il. « Appelez votre mari et votre mère . Dites-leurs que je leurs parleraient quand ils arriveront ou quand ils m'appelleront. »

Bella quitta la pièce pour organiser l'admission de Mme Chan . Elle a demandé à une infirmière d'aller remplir les formulaires . D'autres tests seraient effectués dès le lendemain mais apparemment elle ne pourra pas sortir de l'hôpital . Malheureusement pour Mme Chan , le sort de son enfant est maintenant entre les mains de dieu. La médecine ne peut pas faire de miracle et si elle recommençait à saigner abondamment ou si le placenta se détachait, il n'y aurait rien qu'Edward ou un autre médecin ne puisse faire .

Lorsque Mme Chan a été emmenée dans sa chambre , Bella est entré dans la salle de traitement pour ranger . Elle avait finit de ranger l'équipements quand Edward entra dans la pièce . Elle se retourna pour le voir une épaule posée contre le chambranle , en regardant son travail . Les sourcils légèrement froncés , elle lui demanda un peu sèchement , « Veux tu quelque chose , Dr Cullen ? »

Les lèvres d'Edward se relevèrent légèrement , comme si quelque chose l'amusait . « Edward . Il n'y a pas de patients ici, Bella . » Pendant qu'il parlait , ses yeux erraient sur elle, regardant son apparence .

« Ok ... Edward » , dit-elle . Elle ressentait toujours une tension en sa présence . Elle reprenais contenance. « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi? »

Il secoua la tête . « Non, je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir aidé avec Mme Chan . »

«C'est mon travail », répondit-elle. « Quelles sont les chances du bébé , à ton avis ? » elle lui demanda d'un ton plus doux .

Il haussa une épaule après l'autre, dans un mouvement typiquement masculin qui plaisait beaucoup trop à Bella. «Je ne sais pas? Le placenta est vraiment dans une mauvaise position . »

Bella hocha la tête avec compassion. « Je suppose que tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est d' espérer. »

« Tu te préoccupe réellement des patients , n'est-ce pas? » , a commenté Edward .

« Evidemment. Pourquoi penses tu que je le fasses? Ce n'est certainement pas pour l'argent, » reprit-elle.

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t' offenser . J'ai rencontré des infirmières et des sages-femmes qui ne considérer pas les patients comme des personnes , juste comme un autre cas . Pourquoi es tu devenu sage-femme ? »

« Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais ressentir la même satisfaction ailleurs. Pourquoi es tu devenu obstétricien ? » elle lui retourna la question .

« Les même raisons que toi. Je pense que l'obstétrique est l'un des plus beau domaine médical . Bien sûr, ils nous arrivent d'avoir des tragédies et de la tristesse , mais dans l'ensemble , nous sommes entourés de personnes heureuses . »

Bella pouvait en convenir . « Oui , j'ai l'habitude de rentrer fatiguée à la maison , mais heureuse . »

« Et bien, c'est vrai . Tu es merveilleuses avec les mamans » , dit-il doucement .

Bella rougit violemment à son compliment. « Je te remercie . En parlant de la maison, je vais bientôt rentrée. »

Edward se redressa . « Ok . Et bien bonne soirée . Je fais mes premières consultations à la clinique demain. Qui sera la pour m'aider ? »

«C'est moi . Mais j'arriverais un petit peu plus tard , les consultations ne commence pas avant 13 heures . »

«Formidable, » a t-il sourit de son dangereux, sourire sexy .

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer , Bella finit de ranger la pièce et s 'apprêtait à quitter la pièce . Edward était encore debout près la porte quand elle passa devant lui, il lui toucha la peau nue de son bras . La sensation de l'électricité qu'elle ressentit a été intense . Bella le regarda fixement , notant la légère diminution de ses yeux . Il enleva son bras et Bella avait l'impression qu'il lui caressait la peau en le faisant .

« Rendez-vous demain, » dit-il doucement .

Incapable de dire un mot , Bella hocha la tête et sortit à la hâte de la pièce . Elle pouvait encore ressentir sa peau brûler , à l'endroit où ses doigts l'avait touché . Le moment n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il avait était surréaliste, magique pour elle.

Au moment où Bella rassembla ses pensées, elle a dû admettre la vérité . Elle était sauvagement attiré par Edward . Tout en lui l'attirait. Son regard , sa voix , sa façon d'être avec les patients et les bébés . Elle n'avait jamais autant été attirée par un homme avant .

Dès que sa réalisation l'a frappa , la réalité fit son intrusion . Bella savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer son attraction. Ca serait trop humiliant . Edward ne pourrait jamais être attiré par elle , alors elle devrait autant que possible agir normalement à ses côtés . Elle allait y arriver.

Par contre ca ne l'empêchait de rêver de lui chez elle, n'est-ce pas .

Elle s'arrêta chez elle avant d'aller voir Charlie . Elle avait reçu un message de Jake disant que Billy avait vu son père , alors elle voulait aller voir qu'il allait bien. Bella savait qu'il serait dévasté par les nouvelles de santé de Billy, même qu'il ne le montrerait pas .

Pendant qu'elle se décongeler un repas qu'elle avait préparé ce week-end , Bella a décidé de rappeler Alice . Elle n'avait pas parlé à son ami depuis le week-end dernier .

« Salut Bella , tu as eu mon message » , dit Alice vivement .

« Ouais . Désolé, de ne pas t'avoir rappelé plus tôt, mais j'était occupée . »

« Ne t' inquiètes pas . Je sais que ton travail est prenant pas. Je t'appelais juste pour savoir si tu étais occupée samedi soir? »

Bella réfléchit rapidement. « Ouais . Je travail dimanche , mais je suis libre samedi. Pourquoi? »

« Jasper et moi organisons un dîner et nous voulons que tu viennes » , répondit Alice .

« Oh . Pour quelle occasion? »

« Rien de bien précis, Nous voulons juste souhaiter la bienvenue à Edward en ville et je voudrais que tu sois là , comme vous travaillez ensemble. »

Bella se mordit les lèvres . Elle voulait lui dire non , mais elle ne pouvait pas . Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était libre donc elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire en prétendant un autre engagement. Comment allait elle réagir assise à la même table qu' Edward ?

« Ah ... OK » , dit-elle lentement . « Qui d'autre sera là? »

« Edward , bien sûr et la sœur de Jasper Rosalie et son mari . Oh, et papa et maman évidemment. »

« Je ne vais pas empiéter sur votre repas de famille ? » demanda Bella ,en croisant les doigts .

« Ne sois pas bête . Alors, comment trouves tu Edward ? » demanda Alice sournoisement

« Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » bégaya Bella , en se donnant mentalement un coup de pied .

« Le trouves tu beau ? »

Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que ce lutin à dans la tête ? « Et bien, oui . Il est très beau . C' est évident , n'est-ce pas ? » .

« Mmm . C'est tout ce que tu pense de lui ? »

« Hein? Je n'ai rencontré ton frère qu'hier et nous avons passé la plupart du temps , soit à accoucher un bébé ou à être avec des patients . Il à l'air très bien, mais je ne le connaît pas beaucoup. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? » Bella lui demanda soupçonneuse.

« Aucune raison . Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais de mon frère , c'est tout. Vous pourrez mieux faire connaissance samedi » a déclaré Alice innocemment .

« Qu'Est-ce que tu as en tête , Alice ? »

«Rien Bella . Ne sois pas si soupçonneuse , pour l'amour de Dieu . »

« Ok . Je dois te laisser Alice . Je dois aller voir mon père . Il a reçu de mauvaises nouvelles aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de savoir comment il les a prise . »

« Oh , je suis désolé . Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je te raconterais samedi » , répondit Bella .

« Ok . A bientôt . Vers sept heures samedi. »

Bella a raccroché et s'est prépare à aller voir son père . Elle n'avait pas hâte d'y être .

ooooooooo

**fin du chap 3 je commence tout de suite la trad du prochain chapitre**

**laisser moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis **

**ca ne vous prendras que quelques secondes et moi ça me motiveras**

**a bientot biz**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Je vous poste de suite le chapitre 4 déjà corrigé je reposterais le chap 2 et 3 corrigé très vite**

**Merci pour leurs review à**

**Patoun, elo-die, tinga bella, chou chouquette, aima75, soleil83,**

**Aely, doudounord, alicecullen4ever, aelita48, lapiaf8,**

**Macho, lucie 62170, alexa0800, l'envol-du-dragon.**

**Et encore un grand merci à ma super beta aureliejeux81 pour son super travail.**

**chapitre corrigé**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 4

En se rendant à sa voiture pour aller chez Alice, Edward pouvait sentir son corps s'animer d'une étrange excitation. Il aurait pu se dire que c'était la fatigue dû à sa première semaine de travail, Ou de passer la journée à déballer ses cartons dans la maison que sa mère venait de lui trouver .Il aurait pu se dire toutes ces choses, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

Edward savait que cette excitation était là car Bella serait là ce soir. Il allait la voir dans un contexte différent. Serait-elle différente ? Ou pareille ?

Il savait que, logiquement, il ne voulait pas s'engager avec une collègue, mais la, sa logique avait quelques moments difficiles en sa présence.

Bella Swan faisait des ravages à la fois sur sa logique et ses émotions.

Qu'y avait-il chez elle qui l'attirait autant ? Une image de Bella entra dans sa tête. Était-ce ses grands yeux bruns, si expressifs, qui ont attirés son attention ? Ou était-ce peut-être sa peau pâle si délicate. Il l'avait touchée, parce qu'il y avait été contraint pour savoir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle n'y paressait. Et elle l'était.

Quand il lui avait serré la main la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait été émerveillé par l'étincelle d'électricité qui les avait reliés. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'électricité statique, mais quand ça se reproduisait à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient accidentellement, ou non accidentellement, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Edward l'a regardait travailler pendant la semaine et son dévouement et son professionnalisme l'avait profondément impressionné. Bella aimait véritablement ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas seulement un travail pour elle. C'était évident dans la façon dont elle s'occupait les patients, dans la façon qu'elle avait de s'assurer qu'ils obtiennent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Qui était réellement Bella? De quoi avait-elle besoin?

Elle l'avait aidé à la clinique jeudi, en lui donnant de précieuses informations sur de nombreux patients qui n'étaient pas inscrites dans leurs fichiers. Les histoires de familles, de milieux, des petites choses comme ça. Les futures mamans l'aimaient. Plus d'une lui avait fait des compliments sur Bella pendant qu'il les examinait. Elle avait aidé beaucoup d'entre elle à accoucher pendant leurs précédentes grossesses et elles espéraient qu'elle ferait la même chose à nouveau.

En sortant de ses pensées pour revenir à l'instant présent, il gara sa voiture pour allez chez sa sœur. Il frappa à la porte et il entendit son rire perlé quand elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Edward. Il était temps. J'ai pensé que tu allais arriver en retard, » dit Alice, le regardant de haut en bas.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, lilipus _(normalement le mot en anglais est squirt ce qui peux se traduire en français comme avorton ou mioche et je trouvais que ça ne collait pas trop alors j'ai mis lilipus pour lilliputienne) » _, répondit-il, sachant qu'elle détestait ce surnom. Elle avait toujours été très sensible quand on parlait de sa grandeur, ou justement à son absence. Malgré sa petite taille, elle avait pour elle une personnalité vraiment dynamique.

Alice sourit et serra son frère. « Ravi de te revoir. papa et maman sont déjà là. Rosalie et Emmett sont sur la route et Bella devrait être ici bientôt. »

Les oreilles d'Edward s'agrandir à la mention de Bella. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Alice le sache. Elle est une marieuse invétérée. Si Alice flairait qu'il était attiré par Bella, elle ne le laisserait plus en paix jusqu'à ce qu'il soit avec.

En Marchant avec elle dans la maison, il a été accueilli par Jasper, le mari d'Alice. « Salut, Edward, » lui dit Jasper, en tendant pour lui serrer.

« Jasper. Je suis heureux de voir qu'Alice ne t'as pas encore cassé les noix, » plaisanta Edward, en souriant à sa sœur.

Jasper a simplement rit en serrant sa femme contre lui, en lui embrassant la tempe. Jasper est le parfait complément pour sa femme. Alice est brune et petite, Jasper est grand et blond. Alice est une vrai boule de feu, un véritable faisceau d'énergie, beaucoup trop pour ce que son petit corps puisse contenir alors que son mari a une véritable zen attitude. Edward n'avait pas pu assister à leur mariage car il faisait du bénévolat en Afrique et il ne s'était pas sentit capable de partir alors qu'il y avait tant de pauvreté et de désespoir ici. Alice l'avait compris. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Jasper, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait.

Alice avait rencontré Jasper, qui est auteur, à Chicago quand il était là pour une réunion avec ses éditeurs. Chicago était leur ville natale et Alice était allée à l'hôtel Marriott pour boire un verre avec ses amis. Elle l'avait vu au bar et elle a affirmé que c'était l'amour au premier regard. Jasper n'avait pas eu la moindre chance. Elle avait entrepris de le capturer avec une détermination que sa famille avait reconnue immédiatement.

Ils s'étaient mariés après seulement trois mois passé ensemble et Alice avait emménagé avec Jasper à Forks. Ils vivaient dans une belle maison en bois blanche, avec une grande pelouse autour de la maison, le tout bordé par la forêt de la péninsule d'Olympie. C'était grâce à Alice que leurs parents étaient venus vivre ici, attirés par l'idée de vivre une vie plus tranquille dans une petite ville.

En regardant Alice il était évident de voir le bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle regardait son mari. Jasper était également dévoué à sa belle épouse, ce qui plaisait énormément à Edward. Il était heureux que sa sœur est trouvé son partenaire idéal.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Esmée s'avança pour embrasser son fils. Elle était encore une belle femme, même dans la cinquantaine. Elle était l'incarnation du charme et de la grâce et elle aimait sa famille avec passion.

«Salut Maman, » salua Edward, en serrant sa mère.

« Bonjour mon chéri. As-tu finis de tout déballer ? »

Esmée était celle qui avait trouvé la maison d'Edward. Dans une petite ville, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'appartements disponibles, mais elle avait réussi à lui trouver une petite maison de charme pas très loin de l'hôpital. Elle était petite, mais il y avait beaucoup de place pour une personne seule. Esmée avait maintenant décidé de la décorer. Edward l'a laissait faire ce qu'elle aimait, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire. Son appartement à New York avait été assez simple, donc pour lui tous serait mieux. D'ailleurs, Esmée avait un goût superbe.

« Presque. Il ne me reste plus que quelques cartons. »

Hochant la tête, elle est revenue vers son mari. « J'ai déjà quelques idées, » a t- elle déclaré.

« Fait comme tu le souhaites, maman. J'ai confiance en tes goûts. »

Esmée rayonnait, Edward salua son père. « Assures toi de venir dîner souvent à la maison, sinon tu vas contrarier ta mère », l'a averti Carlisle en plaisantant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas maman. j'aurai besoin de manger correctement tout les soirs », a plaisanté Edward.

«Comment as-tu réussi à te nourrir à New York pendant si longtemps ? » a déploré Esmée, en regardant son fils.

«Beaucoup de plats à emporter. »

Esmée a juste secoué la tête en soufflant. La sonnette retentit et Alice se précipita pour aller ouvrir à sa belle sœur et son beau frère .Il y avait des rires venant du hall d'entrée, avec la voix tonitruante d'un homme.

Alice rentra dans la salle, suivi par l'un des plus beau couples qu'Edward n'est jamais vu. L'homme était très grand et très baraqué tandis que sa femme était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il ai vu. Elle était également grande et blonde, avec un corps fait pour défiler sur les podiums de Paris qui en aurait fait bavé plus d'un.

Curieusement, elle le laissait de marbre. En dépit qu'elle ressemblait à un top model, Edward avait été beaucoup plus touchés par le regard de Bella.

« Edward, je voudrais te présenter à Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie est la sœur de Jasper », dit Alice, en faisant les présentations.

« Enchanté», a déclaré Edward, en leurs serrant la main.

« Heureux de te connaitre », lui a dit Emmett, avec un large sourire amical. « Tu nous a manqué lors du mariage. »

« Ouais, j'étais en Afrique à l'époque et je ne pouvais pas revenir », a expliqué Edward.

« L'Afrique ? Tu faisais du bénévolat ou quelques choses du genre ? » demanda curieusement Rosalie.

« Ouais, je travaillais dans un hôpital là-bas, je m'occupais des mères et de leurs bébés. »

« Et comment trouves tu ton travail à Forks ? » demanda Rosalie.

« C'est génial. Tout le monde a été très accueillant et le personnel là bas est formidable. »

Rosalie hocha la tête avec approbation. Elle était d'un naturel protecteur et elle avait peur qu'un médecin qui vient d'une grande ville se trouve trop bien pour la petite ville de Forks.

« Alors tu es un autre Doc ? » demanda Emmett. Edward fit un signe.

« Edward est un Obstétricien / Gynéco, Emmett », a expliqué Rosalie.

« Un WTF OB ? »_(j'ai essayé de chercher pas moyen de trouver comment traduire WTF OB donc je le laisse comme ça c'est encore un jeu de mot à la Emmett) _Emmett se mit à rire. Lorsqu' Edward ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, Emmett leva la main. «Je sais ce que c'est doc. Je suis juste en train de déconner. »

Rosalie à levé les yeux au ciel, à cause de la plaisanterie de son marie. Elle est partit saluer Esmée et Carlisle. « Ne l'écoute pas, Edward. Son cerveau a cessé de grandir, quand il avait douze ans. »

« Aïe », grimaça Emmett. «C'est dur, bébé. Je pensé que j'avais au moins quatorze ans, » dit-il avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Tout le monde rit, ce qui permit de briser la glace grâce à la sottise d'Emmett.

La conversation reprit son cours pendant quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse de nouveau. Edward sentit son pouls s'accélérer dans la perspective de voir Bella. Il se sentait ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Les papillons dans l'estomac de Bella faisaient des culbutes durant le chemin qui la conduisait chez Alice. Elle aime Alice, mais elle aurait souhaité, être inscrite sur la liste pour travailler ce soir. Si l'hôpital l'avait appelé pour remplacer une autre sage-femme, elle aurait accepté tout de suite. Personne ne l'avait appelé alors elle devait y aller, se préparant à voir Edward en dehors de l'hôpital.

A quel point est-ce que ça pourrait être mauvais? C'était le même homme que celui qu'elle voyait au travail et elle avait réussi à lui cacher ses attractions pour lui. Ca sera pareil ce soir. Elle serait amicale et cordiale et ça sera tout. Aucun problème.

En dépit de ce qu'elle se racontait, Bella avait pris soin d'elle pour son apparition de ce soir. Je ne cherche pas à impressionner Edward Cullen, se dit-elle, pendant qu'elle se maquillait, quelque chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Ca n'avait pas la moindre importance ce qu'il pouvait penser de ce qu'elle portait. Sa robe moulante rouge, avec un profond décolleté était une des créations d'Alice. C'est pour ça qu'elle la portait, pour faire plaisir à Alice.

Alice. Elle sourit en pensant à sa folle amie. Elles s'étaient rencontrées quand Bella était entré dans la boutique de vêtement d'Alice à Port Angeles pour acheter un ensemble pour assister à un baptême. En étant très classique dans son choix de vêtements, jeans et t-shirt étaient « l'uniforme » de Bella en dehors du travail, Bella s'était laissé convaincre par Alice qui travaillait ce jour là d'acheter d'une robe flottante. En effet, il était toujours très difficile de dire non à Alice dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Le lutin arrivait toujours à gagner.

Elles s'étaient très bien entendu et elles avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement pour boire un café puis ensuite à passer une soirée entre filles et maintenant elles étaient de fidèles amies. Elle connaissait Jasper depuis l'école mais ils étaient seulement des connaissances à l'époque car il était plus âgé qu'elle. Grâce à Alice, elle s'était également lié d'amitié avec Rosalie et Emmett, lui enseignait à Forks High et il était aussi entraîneur de football. Rosalie avait travaillé comme mécanicienne mais elle était désormais mère au foyer depuis que leur fils Riley était arrivé il y a dix-huit mois. Rosalie avait été en quelque sorte en concurrence, avec Jacob en tant que mécanicien.

Jacob. Bella fronça les sourcils en pensant à son ami. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à accepter le sort de son père, furieux que Billy ne fasse rien pour lutter contre le cancer. Bella savait aussi que finalement Jacob l'accepterait, il avait juste trop de chagrin pour le moment.

Charlie par contre c'était un problème. Peut-être à cause de sa profession, Charlie prenait les nouvelles stoïquement, bien que Bella savait que son père souffrait aussi. C'est juste que Charlie ne sait pas les montrer. Il avait peur de montrer ses émotions. C'est juste ça façon d'être.

Quand elle vit son père, il était assis dans le salon, à regarder la télévision, apparemment perdu dans le jeu.

«Salut Papa », dit Bella, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Salut Bells ».

« Euh ... Je... Euh ... Jacob m'a parlé de Billy. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Charlie hocha la tête en reconnaissance pour ses paroles. « Ouais. C'est triste. »

«Est-ce que tu vas bien, papa? »

Charlie soupira et ferma les yeux. « Ouais, je suis ok. Je me sens mal pour Jacob. »

«Je sais. Il a été anéanti par la nouvelle. »

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire » a déclaré Charlie. « il doit juste l'accepter. Comme nous tous. »

Bella hocha la tête. Aucun des deux n'ajouta autre chose, en restant assis dans un silence confortable, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Secouant la tête pour faire partir ces tristes souvenirs, Bella arriva devant chez Alice et gara sa voiture. En voyant le nombre de voitures elle devina qu'elle devait probablement être l'une des dernières à arriver. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la voiture d'Edward alors elle ne savait pas si il était déjà arrivé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bella sortit de la voiture, prenant la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait apporté pour Alice. Elle portait des talons alors elle marchait avec précaution, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette hauteur supplémentaire. Habituellement elle ne portait que des ballerines ou des baskets. Malheureusement, ca ne paraissait approprié pour aller avec cette robe.

« Bella ! Wow, tu es superbe ! » dit Alice, un large sourire sur le visage.

«Merci. C'est l'une des tiennes, tu sais. »

«Je sais. je suis vraiment contente que tu l'ai mise. » Alice l'a fait entrer, en tenant la bouteille. « Tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire autant d'effort habituellement », lui à t- elle fait remarquer malicieusement.

«Es tu en train de me traiter de plouc ? »

« Non, » dit Alice en riant. « Tu es glamour comme ça. Je ne suis pas habitué. »

« Et bien, ça semblait approprié. »

«Parce qu'Edward est ici? » demanda t elle, en regardant le visage de Bella.

En gardant son expression neutre, Bella répondu. « Et tes parents et ta belle famille. »

« Oh. Je pensais que tu voulais peut-être impressionner Edward. »

« Alice ! Arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? M'embarrasser? » demanda Bella. « Parce que si c'est ça, je m'en vais maintenant. »

«Je suis désolée. C'est juste que je trouve que vous feriez un bon couple », répondit Alice.

«Je le connais à peine alors calme toi, ok ? » Bella l'a mise en garde. _Seigneur, si Alice avait la moindre idée de la façon dont j'étais attiré par son frère, elle serait impossible._

Bella suivit Alice dans le salon où tous les autres les attendaient, décidé à ne pas montrer toute sorte de réaction dû à la présence d'Edward, sachant qu'Alice serait en train de la regarder comme un faucon.

Elle savait que ce serait bien plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'imaginait à l'instant où son regard se posa sur lui. Malgré les autres dans la pièce, leurs yeux se cherchèrent automatiquement. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se trahir quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Même à travers la pièce ses yeux semblaient la brûler, ce qui rendit ses genoux faibles. Quel cliché, pensa t- elle. Pourtant, c'est vrai. Ses jambes étaient comme de la gelée, quand il se dirigea vers elle, son pouls s'accéléra.

Il était si sexy, elle aurait voulu l'attraper et l'embrasser intensément. Il portait un jean avec une chemise où le bouton de son col était ouverte, avec par dessus un blazer. Elle avait l'impression qu'il sortait tout droit des pages du magazine GQ, ses cheveux bronze étaient dispersés dans tout les sens.

Elle l'a vu l'observer, regardant son apparence. Ses yeux errèrent sur ses jambes dévêtues, sur sa robe qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou, en regardant ses courbes si féminine. Bella pensait avoir imaginé voir ses yeux s'attardaient brièvement sur sa poitrine, avec quelques idées derrière la tête.

Quand ses yeux se déplacèrent finalement sur son visage, il lui sourit. Séduite par son sourire, il fallut à Bella quelques secondes pour réaliser que quelqu'un lui parlait. En détournant les yeux, Bella se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé.

« Comment vas-tu, ma chérie? » demandé Esmée, avec un doux sourire sur son visage.

«Je vais bien. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir », dit Bella, en rendant son sourire à Esmée. Derrière elle, se trouvait Carlisle.

« Bonjour Bella. Tu es très belle ce soir », a déclaré Carlisle, en lui prenant la main et en lui donnant un baiser paternel sur la joue.

« Merci Carlisle. C'est l'une des créations d'Alice. »

« Elle te va très bien, » dit Rosalie en avançant pour saluer Bella. « Cette couleur te va très bien. je l'aime »

En faisant la bise à Rosalie, Bella se mit à rire. « Venant de toi, je vais prendre cela comme un grand compliment. » Rosalie serait belle même dans un sac.

« Bella, Bella, Bella. Tu as l'air _hot_ »luidit Emmett, en lui donnant un câlin. « Comment ce fait il qu'un mec chanceux, ne t'ai pas encore kidnappée ? »

Bella rougit à ces mots, en espérant qu'Edward ne prenne pas pour lui l'allusion d'Emmett. « Et bien, tous les bons sont déjà pris », a t- elle plaisanté, en essayant de les détourner de leurs idées de marieur.

« Ca c'est vrai », en a convenu Jasper, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing au bras de la part de sa femme. « Salut Bella. »

Elle salua Jasper et se retourna ensuite pour voir la seule personne à qui elle n'avait pas encore dit bonjour. « Salut Edward. »

Bella tendit la main pour serrer la sienne mais Edward porta sa main à ses lèvres. Bella a pratiquement cessé de respirer quand elle sentit ses lèvres douces contre sa peau, ses joues l'a brûlait. Elle ne remarqua pas la joie à peine dissimulée d'Alice pendant qu'elle les regardait tous les deux.

Laissant partir sa main, Edward lui sourit de son sourire en coin, ce qui n'a rien arrangé sa respiration torturé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sa main en feu et elle dû s'empêcher de la frotter avec son autre main pour voir si elle pouvait toujours sentir l'empreinte de ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir Bella. Papa a raison. Tu es très belle ce soir. »

Bella a nerveusement glissé ses cheveux derrière son épaule et elle vit ses yeux verts s'assombrir quand il la regarda. Il n'avait jamais vu ses cheveux détaché de son chignon. « Ah ... Merci », bégaya t- elle. « Tu es habitué à me voir dans mon uniforme. »

Ses lèvres remontaient dans un demi-sourire. « Non, ce n'est pas que ça », murmura-t-il mystérieusement, en se retournant pour parler à son père.

Libéré de l'attraction invisible qu'elle ressentait, Bella se retourna aussi pour parler à Rosalie et Esmée. Enervé contre elle-même, elle était toutefois constamment consciente de la présence d'Edward. Se déplaçant dans la pièce, elle bavardait avec tout le monde, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle évitait Edward. Inévitablement au bout d' un moment, elle se trouva presque seul avec lui, tout le monde étant plongé dans leurs propres conversations.

En tenant le verre de vin mousseux que lui avait servit Alice, Bella regarda Edward, et lui dit la première chose qu'elle avait en tête. «C'est gentil de la part d'Alice de t'avoir organisé un repas d'accueil ».

Edward eut un petit rire. « Alice n'a pas besoin d'excuse, mais je suis content qu'elle l'ai fait. »

Bella hocha la tête nerveusement et bu une gorgée de sa boisson. _Agi normalement. Imagine que tu es au travail_.

«Depuis combien de temps connais tu ma sœur ? Et cette robe c'est vraiment une de ses créations ? » demanda t-il, ses yeux continuant à peser sur elle.

Etant très près de lui, elle vit ses yeux s'attardèrent pendant un moment sur ses seins et elle sentit ses mamelons durcir en réponse. Mortifié, elle était extrêmement reconnaissante que le tissu de sa robe était assez épais pour cacher la réaction de son corps à son regard. _Répond quelque chose avant que les autres se rendent compte de ta réaction au contact d'Edward. _

« Euh ... ouais, c'est l'une des siennes. Alice est très talentueuse. »

Edward acquiesça. « Oui, elle a toujours aimé les vêtements. J'ai toujours imaginé qu'elle serait une grande créatrice à New York ou dans une autre capitale de la mode mais de toute évidence l'amour l'a fait changer de plans. »

« Tu trouve que c'est une mauvaise chose? » lui demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils. «Elle est très heureuse et Jasper l'adore. »

« Non, ne te méprend pas. Je suis très heureux pour elle et c'est ce dont elle a envie. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne perdra pas son talent. »

« Je ne dirais pas que diriger sa propre boutique lui fait « perdre » son talent. Elle a également une entreprise par Internet qui marche très bien, tu sais. Alice n'est pas le genre de personne à faire ce dont elle n'a pas envie, elle est heureuse de sa vie. »

Il regarda sa sœur, qui était serrée dans les bras de son mari, dans une étreinte intime.

« Ouais, elle a l'air heureuse. Alors, comment vous êtes vous rencontrées ? »

« vêtements », sourit-elle. « Je suis entrée dans sa boutique et nous nous sommes tout de suite entendues. Elle sait exactement ce qu'il faut au gens. Elle m'a offerte celle ci pour mon anniversaire. Elle continue à essayer de faire en sorte que je m'habille mieux. Je suis plus du genre jean et baskets. »

« Et bien, je dois saluer son goût pour ce soir. Bien que je _sois_ très friand d'un jeans sur une jeune femme. »Dit il avec son sourire en coin si sexy.

_Est-il en train de flirter avec moi?_ Heureusement Bella a été sauvé quand Alice leurs à demandé de se rendre dans la salle à manger.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée, quand elle se retrouva assise en face d'Edward. Chaque fois qu'elle leva les yeux, elle tombait directement sur lui. Elle était déjà perdue et ça ne l'a pas aidé. Prétendre qu'elle n'est pas attirée par Edward Cullen est une vraie torture.

Edward était réellement heureux d'être vêtu d'un jean. Le tissus épais, ainsi que son blazer avaient réussis avec succès à cacher les preuves de ce que Bella provoquait à son corps.

Dès qu'il la voyait marcher, sa tête perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps, à sa grande consternation. Il se sentait comme un adolescent excité face à l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi sexy et désirable que Bella. N'ayant l'habitude de la voir que dans son uniforme d'hôpital qui cachait la plupart de ses formes, elle était une vraie révélation. Une sirène. Il avait du mal à porter son regard loin d'elle.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle ressemblait à ça sous sa blouse ? C'était presque un crime de le cacher. Une taille fine, des hanches complètes et des jambes longues magnifiquement et délicieusement embellis par sa robe, et ses seins, Edward se sentait mal à chaque fois que ses yeux erraient sur ses magnifiques seins. Ses mains le démangeaient de toucher leur douceur, de les presser et de les caresser. Gémissant intérieurement Edward essayait de se forcer à penser à autre chose. Il se sentait si mal, avec le tissu de son jean qui le compressait.

Bella effleura ses cheveux et Edward était près de gémir. Elle les portait toujours attachées au travail ce qui fait qu'il ne les avait jamais vu avant. Beau et ondulé, tombant comme un rideau acajou dans son dos, Edward se les imaginait glissait sur sa peau, aussi doux et léger qu'une plume pendant qu'elle descendait sur lui.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux quand Alice leurs demanda de passer à table. Il ne pense pas que ses parents auraient été très heureux s'il avait emporté Bella pour lui faire de vilaine chose. Même si ça n'aurait probablement pas dérangé Alice.

Et Belle que souhaitait-elle? Elle semblait nerveuse autour de lui mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-elle attirée par lui ou avait-elle réalisé l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et elle était mal à l'aise ? _Mon_ _Dieu, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas remarqué la bosse dans mon jeans_.

Etre assis en face d'elle était une véritable torture, si ce n'est pire, exactement comme tout à l'heure sauf que maintenant il avait la table pour se cacher.

Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, ou qu'elle se penchait en avant, il pouvait apercevoir son décolleté et il crut même avoir aperçu un bout de dentelle noire. A l'heure actuelle, son érection était terriblement douloureuse et il envisageait sérieusement d'aller aux toilettes pour se soulager, juste pour qu'il puisse tenir le reste de la soirée.

_Diable qu'elle effet à cette femme sur moi? Je n'ai plus dix-sept, j'ai trente ans, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça_. En se repassant dans la tête des textes médicaux, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle jusqu'au moment où Bella se déplaça, se mit à rire ou bougea ses cheveux alors il devait de nouveau tout recommencer.

Tout au long de la soirée, il arriva quand même à participer aux conversations qui se passaient autour de lui. Il remarqua que Bella ne s'adressa jamais directement à lui pour demander quelque chose et qu'elle semblait éviter de le regarder.

Zut, elle a sans doute remarqué ma réaction à elle et ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. L'idée était déprimante. En essayant d'être calme, il écoutait distraitement la conversation jusqu'à ce que le sujet se tourne vers Bella. Son intérêt a été piqué instantanément.

«Alors, Bella, toujours pas de petit ami? » lui demanda Emmett, sans tact.

Edward vit Bella rougir et il fut fasciné. Il n'avait jamais vu une autre femme de son âge rougir et il trouva ça follement sexy. Il se demanda jusqu'où cette rougeur descendait, il gémit en silence car il était de nouveau dans une situation difficile.

«Non Emmett, je suis toujours seule et heureuse, » dit Bella, en secouant la tête. Tout à coup elle releva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Edward sentit son pouls pulser en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie, ce qui lui plu beaucoup.

« Et bien les mecs ici doivent être aveugle, idiots ou gay si personne ne t'as encore pris dans ses filets, » dit Emmett, faisait éclater tout le monde de rire, y compris Bella.

« Merci Emmett, mais je suis très heureuse comme ça », a déclaré Bella, en fronçant les sourcils.

Edward était d'accord avec Emmett. Qu'une personne comme elle soit célibataire était presque un crime. Mais ça le rendait heureux.

« Donc, Edward, pas de futur Mme Cullen qui attend dans les coulisses ? » demanda Rosalie moment.

Que se passait-il avec ses deux là ? Pensa Edward. Interrogeaient-ils tous les personnes de plus de 18 ans qui était toujours célibataire ?

Il secoua la tête. «Non, il n'y a personne. »

« Alors vous êtes tous les deux célibataires. Hm », songea Rosalie, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Tous les yeux semblaient être braqué sur Bella et lui. Il regarda rapidement Bella et vit son visage renfrogné baissé vers son assiette, bien évidemment haïssant aussi cette conversation.

Voulant changer la conversation, il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Alors, toi et Emmett avez des enfants? »

Heureusement, c'était la meilleure chose à demander à Rosalie, elle se lança dans un monologue sur son petit garçon, toute l'attention avait été détourné de Bella et lui. Il remarqua que Bella ne contribua pas à la conversation et il leva les yeux vers elle, le soulagement de ne plus être le centre d'attention, était presque palpable.

Lorsque leurs regards se réunirent, Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire complice, sachant à quoi elle pensait. Apparemment elle ressentait la chose même, parce qu'elle lui sourit, le premier vrai sourire qu'elle lui adressa de toute la soirée.

Edward en perdit son souffle quand il l'a vit lui sourire. Elle était si belle, qu'il sentait sa volonté de ne pas s'impliquer avec une collègue s'envoler. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà autant voulu une femme auparavant. Peut-être même jamais.

Soudain, il repensa à Tanya. Tanya. La raison pour laquelle il avait eu envie de s'éloigner de New York, malgré le fait que son travail y soit.

Tanya était infirmière dans l'hôpital où il travaillait. Une nuit en retournant à sa voiture, il la vit appuyé contre sa voiture, en pleurant la tête dans ses mains. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il se sentit obligé de vérifier qu'elle aillait bien. Elle disait qu'elle venait juste de découvrir que sa grand-mère venait de mourir et qu'elle était dévastée. Elle était un véritable gâchis et les instincts chevaleresques d'Edward ont ressurgis. Il lui a proposé de l'amener boire un café pour l'aidé à se calmer. Sur le court trajet en voiture, il s'est présenté et a découvert qu'elle s'appelait Tanya.

Tania était une femme séduisante, mais elle ne lui faisait rien. Edward avait toujours préféré les brunes. Pendant qu'ils buvaient leurs cafés, Tanya faisait la conversation tandis qu'Edward l'écoutait. Ensuite, il l'a raccompagna à l'hôpital, heureux qu'elle semble aller mieux.

Ce fut la fin du chemin. Du moins c'Est-ce qu'il croyait. Malheureusement, Tanya avait interprété sa bonté par quelque chose de totalement différent. Elle a commencé à venir hanter le service de maternité , en demandant après lui, en le bipant tout le temps , et même en l'attendant à sa voiture . Elle s'était convaincu toute seule qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Quand elle lui a déclaré son amour, Edward a été horrifié. Il avait essayé d'y aller doucement, en lui expliquant qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose, qu'il ne voulait être qu'ami. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, et son comportement a empiré.

Lassé de se répéter, Edward lui a expliqué la situation plus brutalement en lui disant qu'il avait seulement voulu être aimable, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle mit à part de la pitié. . Il l'avait regardé partir, en poussant un soupir de soulagement en se disant qu'elle avait enfin compris le message. Il pensait que c'en était finit avec cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convoqué quelques jours plus tard dans le bureau de son patron.

Pour Edward ce fut le choc et la consternation, Tanya avait porté plainte contre lui pour harcèlement sexuelle et tentative de viol après qu'elle est refusé ses avances.

« Vous n'allez pas croire, n'est-ce pas? » avait-il crié, abasourdis par l'accusation portée contre lui.

« Non, mais une plainte a été portée et nous sommes obligés de l'étudier », lui avait répondu son patron.

Les semaines suivantes furent terribles, les rumeurs et les insinuations s'étaient rependus comme une traînée de poudre. Son personnel avait affirmé catégoriquement qu'Edward n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, qu'il était accusé à tort et ils avaient témoignés des nombreux voyages que Tanya avait effectués dans la maternité pour le trouver. Ils le connaissaient tous et l'ont fermement défendu contre ces mensonges. Edward sera toujours reconnaissant du soutien qu'ils lui ont apportés.

Pendant que l'enquête continuait, la colère d'Edward à l'égard de Tanya s'intensifiait, et quand il la vit seule sur le parking, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire face.

«Pourquoi diable as-tu raconté ces mensonges sur moi? » lui a t il demandé.

Tanya venait de lui rire au nez. « Tu n'as pas voulu de moi alors maintenant tu vas payer », dit-elle en ricanant.

Edward explosa face au caractère de Tanya. «Salope ! Je n'ai fait que tenter de t'aider pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de signe pour t'indiquer que je voulais une quelconque relation avec toi. Je ne te connais même pas. Tout était dans ta tête. Une fois que je serais innocenté, tu ferais mieux de faire attention parce que je vais te coller un procès pour diffamation. »

Tanya blanchit face à la menace. Edward avait l'argent et le pouvoir pour se permettre d'exécuter sa menace.

Le lendemain, Edward a été informé par son patron que Tanya avait retiré sa plainte et qu'Edward avait été lavé de tous soupçons. Il était frustré et en colère. En Colère car il avait dû se défendre contre tout ces mensonges.

C'est durant cette période difficile que Carlisle lui avait parlé du poste vacant à l'hôpital de Forks .En ayant marre de New York, Edward lui avait dit qu'il était intéressé, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant que les enquêtes se poursuivaient.

Dès que son nom avait été blanchit il avait présenté sa démission avec le but de partir pour Forks. Ne voulant pas perdre l'un de ses meilleurs médecins, son patron avait refusé de l'accepter pour motif qu'il lui restait encore une année à faire sur son contrat. Edward lui avait précisé qu'il démissionnais quand même et qu'il valait mieux préciser à la Commission de l'hôpital que si il décidait de le poursuivre en justice pour rupture de contrat , il les contre attaquerait pour diffamation .

La menace ayant fonctionné il avait été libéré de la dernière année de son contrat.

S'il n'avait pas été contre les histoires d'amour entre collègues avant, il en était absolument dégoûté maintenant. Les regards, les chuchotements et les commérages avaient été affreux. Il ne s'engagerait jamais avec une collègue.

Et voilà maintenant il était assis, en face de la plus grande tentation qu'il n'a jamais eu. Sa décision était chancelant, si Bella lui avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, il l'aurait sans doute attrapé et l'aurait pris sur la table à l'instant même.

Son esprit errant fut ramené à l'instant présent quand Alice leurs demanda leurs attention. En quittant Bella des yeux, Edward se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Jasper et moi avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer » Alice fit le tour de la table pour aller près de son mari. Il lui sourit et l'a pris sur ses genoux, en l'embrassant tendrement, mais rapidement, Alice se retourna vers sa famille.

«Je vais avoir un bébé ! » s'écria Alice, en sautant des genoux de Jasper.

Les femmes ont toutes commencé à hurler de joie en même temps. La petite Alice a très vite était englouti par trois séries de bras, quand elles lui donnèrent toutes un câlin avant d'étreindre Jasper.

«Chéri, je suis si heureuse pour vous. Oh mon Dieu, Carlisle. Nous allons être grands-parents! » s'écria Esmée, sa voix haletante d'émotion.

Carlisle embrassa sa fille, puis dans ce spectacle de bonheur, embrassa son gendre. Tout le monde rigola face au regard de Jasper surpris par cette marque d'affection.

Edward serra la main de Jasper avant de l'embrasser rapidement. «Félicitations Jasper. Je suis sûr que tu vas être un super papa. »

« Merci Edward. J'essaye toujours de réaliser le fait que nous attendons un bébé », a admis Jasper avec un regard impressionné gravé sur son visage.

Tout le monde rigola face à l'utilisation de la phrase « nous attendons » que Jasper avait employé.

Edward serra Alice hermétiquement. «Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi petit sœur. Je suis pressé de te voir avec un gros ventre rond. »

Alice eut un petit rire. « Arrives tu à l'imaginer? je vais ressembler à un pingouin. » Elle regarda autour d'elle et cria. « Bella »

Edward se recula, quand Bella s'avança pour embrasser Alice. Ses yeux se sont involontairement déplacés vers le bas, qui montrait le meilleur avantage de cette robe. Il dû arrêter ses mains avant de toucher et de caresser ses formes si tentantes.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Alice ait choisi ce moment précis pour le regarder et quand il croisa son regard, un sourire diabolique traversa brièvement son visage.

« Edward et toi allez donner naissance à mon bébé, n'est-ce pas Bella ? » a insisté Alice.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu refuseras probablement d'entrer dans la salle de travail si nous ne le faisons pas, » dit Bella en riant.

« Exacte. Je veux les meilleurs et Edward et toi êtes les meilleurs. »

Bella a juste secoué la tête. « As-tu déjà pris rendez vous pour ton premier contrôle »

Alice secoua la tête. « Ma grossesse n'a été confirmé qu'hier. »

« Je vais m'assurer que tu ai un rendez vous pour une échographie », dit Edward. « Comme ça nous saurons à combien de semaine tu en es. »

« Je pense que je doit être à deux mois. Je n'ai pas eu ma période depuis ce moment-là et je ne l'ai jamais loupé avant. »

«Et bien, l'échographie nous le confirmera, » dit Bella. «Je vais prendre un plaisir fou à te regarder grossir » Les deux se mirent à rire très vite rejoint par Rosalie.

La soirée à continué sur des discutions portant sur le bébé, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie annonce qu'elle et Emmett avait besoin de rentrer pour libérer la baby-sitter.

Lorsque Bella a annoncé qu'elle s'en allait aussi, Alice a demandé à Edward si il pouvait la raccompagner jusqu'à la sortir car elle avait besoin de parler à Carlisle.

Edward regarda sa sœur suspicieusement. Il savait ce que mijotait la coquine, mais une partie de lui avait envie de se retrouver seul avec Bella, même pour quelques instants.

« Oh, ça va aller, Ali. je connais le chemin », a insisté Bella.

Avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que soit, Edward se retourna vers elle. « Non, ce n'est pas un problème. Ca me fait plaisir. » Il l'a regarda pendant qu'elle disait bonsoir à tout le monde, impatient de se retrouver seule avec elle. _Et que penses-tu faire? Tu ne sais même pas si elle est attirée par toi ?_

Le cœur battant rapidement, il suivit Bella en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à sa voiture, avec une atmosphère tendu. Quand elle fut à sa voiture, Bella s'arrêta et se retourna. Il entendu son petit soupir, elle ne s'était manifestement pas rendu compte à quel point il était proche d'elle. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et sa voiture juste derrière elle, Bella ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Edward regarda son visage, et vu ses yeux s'assombrirent avec une émotion sans nom. Était-elle aussi touchée que lui par leur proximité? Il vit sa poitrine se relever et retomber rapidement, comme si elle avait des difficultés à respirer.

Son pouls s'accéléra, il allait se reculer lorsqu'il l'a vit fixer ses lèvres tout en se léchant sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Seuls son plus grand contrôle l'empêcha de se pencher en avant pour embrasser sa ravissante bouche. Il était nerveux et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre le contrôle.

Alors avant de perdre pied, il se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Le contact de sa peau satinée contre ses lèvres fut presque sa perte. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer son délicat parfum qui l'enveloppait comme la plus douce des caresses, Edward se recula et vit le regard stupéfait de Bella. Avec un frisson triomphal, il vit sa main atteindre l'endroit où ses lèvres l'avaient touchée.

Sans un mot, il atteignit la poignée de la portière, en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher, et l'ouvrit. « Bonsoir Bella », dit-il, de sa voix légèrement voilée par le désir.

« Bonne nuit Edward », répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Edward se tenait dans l'entrée d'Alice en regardant Bella partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue. Il réfléchissait à la réaction qu'avait eue Bella à son baiser en apparence innocente. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

ooooooooo

**Et voila laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant prochain chapitre **

**Petit rapprochement entre nos deux chouchous**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Je vous reposte ce chapitre corrigé par ma super beta aureliejeux81**

**je voulais aussi vous prevenir que je partais en vacance a partir de dimanche jusqu'au 20septembre**

**Je vous posterais le chapitre 6 cette nuit je suis en train de le traduire donc il ne sera pas corrigé mais ca devrait vous plaire quand même**

**merci pour vos review à :**

**Tinga bella, aelita 48, Aely, alicecullen4ever, oliveronica cullen massen, elo-didie,**

**emichlo, alexa0800, choukchouquette, IsabellaMasenCullen, lapiaf8, elphina.**

**chapitre corrigé**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 5

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella était au lit, incapable de dormir. De temps en temps, elle se touchait la joue à l' endroit où les lèvres d'Edward l'avaient touché. Elle s'imaginait pouvoir encore ressentir les picotements qui avaient couru à travers elle, quand il s'est penché et l'a embrassé.

En se retournant sur le ventre, Bella frappait son oreiller, en essayant de faire partir de son esprit ce baiser. _Ce n'était qu'un bisou sur la joue. Voilà tout. Il t'a seulement dit bonsoir. Jacob t'embrasse pour te dire au revoir tout le temps._

Les baisers de Jacob ne lui avaient jamais provoqué des frissons au niveau de la colonne vertébrale comme ceux d'Edward. Elle resta éveillé une bonne partit de la nuit, en revivant chaque seconde de la soirée. Heureusement, elle travaillait de nuit dimanche ça lui permettait de faire la grasse matinée.

Enfin, vers 2h du matin, elle s'endormit. Edward hantait encore ses pensées, Bella rêvait qu'il l'embrassait sur la bouche au lieu de sa joue. Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus érotiques au fil du temps, leurs baisers se transformaient en beaucoup plus.

Le temps de novembre gris clair qui révélait un jour de pluie filtrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre quand elle se réveilla. En regardant sur sa table de chevet, elle vit qu'il était presque 10h30. Allongé le dos contre son oreiller, elle bâilla, ne se sentant pas du tout reposée. Elle baissa les yeux et vit ses draps sans dessus dessous, qui témoignait de son sommeil agité. Les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Edward dans ses rêves lui traversèrent l'esprit.

«Arrête! Ça suffit, » se dit-elle à haute voix.

Ok, elle est attirée par Edward. Elle se sentait hors d'haleine quand il était dans la même pièce et son pouls s'accélérait. Elle l'a admis, mais elle ne savait pas s'il ressentait quelque chose à son égard. Elle n'est pas le genre de femme à se jeter sur un homme.

En repensant à la nuit dernière, elle cru avoir détecté une étincelle de quelque chose dans ses yeux, surtout quand il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

Elle l'avait regardé parler avec sa famille, pouvant voir le lien étroit qu'ils les liaient, malgré le fait qu'il est vécu de l'autre côté du pays pendant si longtemps. Elle avait pu voir son sens de l'humour durant dîner, il taquinait facilement les autres. Et quand il lui avait sourit, elle avait eu du mal à respirer.

Sa pensée se tourna vers Alice, et elle sourit. Elle était ravie qu'Alice fût enceinte. Bella savait qu'Alice et Jasper avaient l'intention de fonder une famille rapidement et le fait que ce se soit passé si vite étais merveilleux. Alice sera une excellente mère et Jasper un vrai papa poule. Elle allait s'occupait de lui prendre un rendez vous pour un contrôle et une échographie pour cette semaine.

Bella passe la journée tranquillement, à faire du rangement et à faire sa lessive. Elle appela Jacob pour voir comment il allait. Jacob lui a dit que son père et lui avaient parlé pendant un long moment et qu'il commençait à comprendre les raisons pour lesquels son père ne voulait pas subir de traitement. Il n'était pas encore satisfait de sa décision mais il essayait d'apprendre à accepter la décision de son père. Elle espérait que ça permettrait au père et au fils de tirer le meilleur parti du temps qu'ils leurs restaient ensemble. Dans l'après-midi, Bella se coucha pour faire une sieste, une routine qu'elle suivait, quand elle travaillait de nuit.

En arrivant au travail pour le début de sa nuit, elle reçu une description des événements qui s'était passé depuis vendredi. Bella a été bouleversée d'apprendre que Mme Chan avait perdu son bébé.

« Que s'est-il passé Sue ? »

« Samedi après-midi elle a recommencé à saigner abondamment. Nous avons donc appelé le Dr Haas, Il a tout essayé pour arrêter l'hémorragie, mais il n'a rien pu faire. Elle a fait une fausse couche à 19 heures. »

«La pauvre », sympathisa Bella. «C'était à attendre, je suppose, son placenta recouvrait complètement le canal de naissance. Comment fait-elle face? »

« Elle est anéanti comme tu peux l'imaginer. Sa mère est restée avec elle la plupart du temps car son mari est encore en mer. Le Dr Haas a fait un D & C ce matin. »

Bella hocha la tête à la mention de cette procédure commune pratiqué quand une femme fait une fausse couche. Ils l'emmenaient en chirurgie pour faire une dilatation pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ai pas de reste fœtale ou placentaire dans son utérus qui pourrait causer une infection. Une infection de l'utérus pourrait rendre une femme stérile et les soins nécessaires soient pris pour éviter cela.

« Lui a-t-on proposé de l'aide? » demanda Bella.

Sue hocha la tête. « Oui, mais elle a refusé. Je lui ai quand même donné le numéro, au cas où elle se rende compte qu'elle est besoin de parler à quelqu'un après son départ. Elle a été placée le plus loin possible de la nurserie. C'est trop pénible pour elle de voir d'autres femmes avec leurs bébés. »

Bella soupira en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction commune pour les femmes qui venaient de perdre leurs enfants. Elles ont souvent l'impression qu'elles n'ont pas le droit de pleurer car elles n'avaient jamais rencontré leurs enfants. Mais elles ont besoin de faire face à leurs perte, comme tout autre parent en deuil c'est pour cela que Bella essayait de les encouragés doucement à changer d'avis.

«Quand doit elle sortir ? »

« Le Dr Haas lui a dit qu'elle pourrait normalement lundi. Soit lui ou le Dr Cullen s'occupera de sa sortie » répondit Sue.

«Je vais m'assurer de lui parler avant qu'elle parte d'ici. D'autres nouvelles ? »

« Pas grand-chose aujourd'hui. Il y a eu trois entrées ce week-end. Deux garçons et une fille. Tous en bonne santé. Une veut rentrer à la maison demain, comme c'est son troisième enfant et que ses autres enfants sont petits. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec cela, mais ce ne sera certainement pas sur ton quart de travail de toute façon. »

« Qui est à l'appel ce soir? » Bella ne savait pas si Edward pourrait être à l'appel vu qu'il ne devait commencer officiellement que demain.

« C'est le Dr Haas. Il était déjà à l'appel ce week-end. C'est une Honte. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que ce soit le magnifique Dr Cullen qui rode sur mon quart de travail », sourit malicieusement Sue.

Bella sourit, mais son cœur n'y est pas. Elle était stupidement déçue qu'Edward ne vienne pas durant la nuit. Après ce soir, elle ne le verrait pas avant mardi matin.

« Dr Haas est génial », a protesté mollement Bella.

" Oh, je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais le Dr Cullen, ouf! » elle rit, en feignant de s'évanouir. Sue était heureuse et marié depuis plus de vingt ans, avec deux jeunes garçons, alors Bella savait qu'elle plaisantait, mais ça l'agaçait. Mais elle ne laissait personne le voir. Bella se mit à rire faiblement puis Sue a mis son manteau, prit son sac et est partit pour la nuit.

La soirée était aussi calme et douce qu'elle puisse l'être dans un service de maternité. Bella en a profité pour rattraper son retard sur la paperasserie, s'assurer qu'ils aient assez de fournitures mais son moment préféré était de câliner les bébés agités. Elle avait souvent l'occasion de discuter avec les nouvelles mamans qui étaient encore réveillées, et répondre à leurs questions. Le calme de la nuit semblait faire tomber les barrières et les nouvelles mamans posaient souvent des questions qu'elles n'osaient pas demander d'habitude. Comme combien de temps fallait-il attendre pour ravoir des relations sexuelles après l'accouchement. Bella n'était pas une experte, mais elle répondait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle leurs conseillait toujours de poser des questions au médecin quand elles reviendraient pour leurs contrôle post natale.

En allant faire sa tournée, elle entrait dans chaque chambre avec un patient. Si elles dormaient, elle les laissa seuls, sinon elle leurs faisait un petit contrôle. En rentrant dans une chambre, elle se présenta à la nouvelle maman.

« Bonjour Mme Watson », dit-elle, en regardant le fichier de la femme. «Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Mme Watson sourit avec lassitude à Bella. Elle avait son bébé dans ses bras, en essayant de le faire dormir. « Simon décide toujours de pleurer pendant la nuit » Pour prouver ses paroles, le bébé a commencé à téter, la recherche d'un mamelon. « J'ai essayé de le nourrir, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. C'est tellement douloureux. »

« Pouvez-vous réessayer de nouveau pour moi? Je veux juste voir s'il s'accroche correctement. Car si il essaye d téter trop fort il va se fatiguer avant d'avoir assez mangé et vos mamelons seront très douloureux », a déclaré Bella avec bienveillance.

Hochant la tête, Mme Watson offert son sein à l'enfant, il ouvrit sa petite bouche avec avidité, à la recherche de son lait.

Bella se pencha en avant et ouvrit en douceur la bouche de l'enfant libérant le mamelon de sa mère. « Vous devez veiller à ce que sa bouche couvre tout le mamelon, et pas seulement la pointe. Idéalement, l'aréole ne devrait plus être visible. De cette façon, il n'a pas à téter si durement pour sa nourriture et vos mamelons vous en seront reconnaissants. » Bella l'a aidée à bien placer son fils bien, qui a rapidement commencé à téter.

« Que dois-je faire si je n'ai pas assez de lait ? » demanda Mme Watson avec anxiété.

« C'est pour ça que nous pesons les bébés plusieurs fois par jour. Ils peuvent perdre du poids très rapidement, ce qui pourrait être dû par un manque de lait. Nous vérifions aussi qu'ils mouillent leurs couches régulièrement. Si les deux sont normaux, alors c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

« Qu'en est-il du lait en poudre ? »

« Evidemment, le lait maternel est le meilleur aliment pour votre bébé, mais si vous décidez que vous voulez lui donner le biberon, la plupart des marques commerciales sont très bien. Vous devriez peut-être essayer quelques fois et voir ce que vous préférez faire, » a conseillé Bella.

Mme Watson regarda son fils. «Serai-je une mauvaise mère si je préférais ne pas l'allaiter ? » murmura t- elle.

« Bien sûr que non. Et ne laissez personne vous dire le contraire. Il ya plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles les bébés ne sont pas allaités au sein et votre bébé sera tout aussi heureux et en bonne santé avec le lait en poudre. Et ça donnera une chance supplémentaire au papa de se lier avec le bébé. C'est votre corps et votre choix. Si vous décidez de lui donner le biberon, assurez-vous que quelqu'un vous montre comment stériliser le matériel correctement et comment préparer le biberon. Une formule trop épaisse peut rendre votre bébé constipé que ce soit douloureux, si c'est trop liquide, il n'aura pas tous les nutriments dont il a besoin. »

Mme Watson hocha la tête, en pesant ses options. Bella l'a quitta pour l'a laissé terminer son allaitement et poursuivit. En arrivant devant une nouvelle chambre, elle regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre de Mme Chan. Elle vit la femme couchée sur le côté, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

En marchant vers elle, Bella posa doucement sa main son épaule, voulant lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Mme Chan leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par les larmes.

«Je suis tellement désolée pour votre bébé, Mme Chan, » lui dit Bella. « Est- ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? N'importe quoi? »

La femme a juste secoué la tête et émis un petit hoquet. «Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal? » Cria t- elle.

En lui frottant l'épaule, Bella répondu à sa question douloureuse. « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est juste une chose malheureuse. Il n'y a aucune explication à cela. Vous ne devez pas vous le reprocher. »

« Est-ce que cela peux se reproduise ? Que vais-je faire si cela se reproduit ? »

« Les chances que cela se produise sont minimes. Et vous serez surveillés très tôt durant votre grossesse au cas où, » répondit Bella.

Mme Chan renifla. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais recommencer cela à nouveau. Tomber enceinte. J'ai trop peur. »

« Mme Chan. Je sais que vous pensez que vous n'avez pas besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais s'il vous plaît croyez moi quand je vous dis que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire pour vous. Vous devez faire le deuil lorsque vous vous sentez prête. Vous avez perdu votre bébé, un bébé que vous aimiez, même si vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré, vous avez besoin de pleurer cette perte. Vous avez besoin de soutien pour le faire. S'il vous plaît, pensez-y. Le groupe de soutien est composé de personnes qui ont également perdu leur bébé. Vous pouvez leur parler de ce que vous ressentez et ils vont vous comprendre, parce qu'ils ont été à votre place. Pensez-y lorsque vous vous sentirez prête, ok? »

Mme Chan à juste hoché la tête, les joues encore humides par ses larmes.

«Voulez-vous quelque chose pour vous aider à dormir ? » demanda Bella. Elle doutait que Mme Chan est réussis à beaucoup dormir la nuit précédente.

Mme Chan hocha la tête et Bella lui administra un léger sédatif, juste de quoi la détendre et dormir un peu. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ou si vous avez besoin de parler, s'il vous plaît appuyez sur le bouton, ok? »

Elle quitta Mme Chan et ses pensées et termina sa tournée. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans incident et Bella était heureux de rentrer à la maison et de dormir un peu.

En arrivant dans le service mardi, la première personne qu'elle vit fut Edward. Les deux derniers jours n'ont pas diminué l'effet qu'il avait sur elle au contraire. La seule chose qui changeait, était qu'elle était encore plus consciente de sa présence, surtout après samedi soir et les rêves qu'elle faisait sur lui.

« Salut Bella, » lui sourit-il avec ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« S... Salut Edward », répondit-elle en arrivant dans la salle du personnel.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t- il pendant qu'elle rangeait son manteau et son sac dans son casier. «T'es tu amusée samedi soir ? »

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui répondre? La vérité ? _Non, parce que j'étais tellement consciente de ta présence toute la soirée que je n'ai pas réussit à me détendre ou oui, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi ?_ Non, ne vaut mieux pas

« Euh ... oui. C'était sympa. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Alice », répondit-elle à la place.

« Ouais, ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles. J'ai été voir Elaine et elle a rendez vous jeudi pour son échographie et son check up. »

« C'est bien. Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? As-tu apprécié samedi soir? » _Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question?_

« Oui, c'était amusant », dit-il. « Tu étais magnifique. » Il regarda ses cheveux attachés, dans son chignon de travail habituel. « Tu as de beaux cheveux, c'est dommage de les cachés, » lui a t-il dit.

Bella senti la tension familière qu'elle ressentait toujours en sa présence pendant que son regard errait sur ses cheveux et son visage, en s'attardant sur sa bouche. _Dis quelque chose_, pensa t- elle.

« Hum ... Merci. C'est plus pratique pour travailler si je les attache. J'ai probablement l'air d'une matrone comme ça, » dit-elle avant de se donner un coup de pied mental. _Maintenant, il doit penser que je suis la pêche aux compliments._

Edward secoua la tête, le coin de sa bouche levé dans un léger sourire. «Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ressemblais à une matrone, Bella. C'est probablement le dernier mot avec lequel je t'aurais décrit, » dit-il en la regardant fixement.

Bella se sentait comme un cerf pris en chasse, elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. « Quel mot aurais tu utilisé? » elle lui demanda avant même d'y penser.

Les yeux verts d'Edward s'assombrirent, il allait lui répondre au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une autre infirmière entra dans la pièce. Bella détourna les yeux, en rompant le charme, qu'il semblait avoir jeté sur elle. Son pouls commença à se calmer, elle accueillit le nouveau venu, qui lui donna un bonjour pour la forme avant de tourner son attention sur le beau docteur.

Bella sauta sur l'occasion pour quitter la salle, se dépêchant d'aller vers la station des infirmières pour obtenir son transfert. Elle en avait besoin pour avoir son esprit sur son travail et faire partir sa fascination pour Edward Cullen. Plus tard, elle repensera à ses paroles.

Mardi était le jour des consultations cliniques et Bella vit qu'elle était inscrite sur la liste pour travailler avec Edward. Elle était à la fois heureuse et effrayée. Elle serait trop occupée pour faire voir son attirance, mais elle se sentirait encore sous tension. Haussant les épaules, Bella se mit au travail.

L'une des premières patientes était Carol Evans, elle marchait en poussant la petite Danielle dans son landau.

« Bonjour Carol », dit Bella, en lui donnant une accolade. « Bonjour Danielle », à t- elle roucoulé quand elle se pencha sur la poussette. En se redressant, elle guida Carol vers la pièce. «Comment vous sentez vous? Comment allez-vous ? »

« Assez bien, sauf que je ne pensais pas être si fatigué. Danielle se réveille toutes les deux trois heures et je suis épuisée. » Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de ses paroles.

« Ma pauvre, » Bella sympathisa. « Est-ce qu'elle mange bien ? Comment se passe l'allaitement ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à glisser sur les joues de Carol dû à la fois à l'émotion et à la fatigue. « C'est tellement dur. Je ne savais pas combien ça serait difficile. Elle semble vouloir manger tous les temps, puis elle s'endort pendant un certain temps, se réveille et on recommence. Mes mamelons sont à vifs. Je redoute sa prochaine téter, ça me fait tellement mal. »

« Est-ce que vous avez assez de lait ? Je vais la peser, mais elle ne me semble avoir pris du poids. Elle n'a qu'une semaine mais avec tout ce que vous me dites qu'elle boit, elle aurait dû rependre le poids qu'elle a perdu, » dit Bella.

« Je pense que oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr. » la voix de Carol craqua sur les derniers mots, et elle se mit à pleurer.

Bella s'installe à côté d'elle et mit son bras autour de l'autre femme. « Carol, dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse. »

« Je... Je. .. Ne sais pas. Je me sens ... Tellement ... submergée par tout », a t- elle sangloté. " Et je me sens horrible parce que je voulais un bébé depuis si longtemps et j'ai l'impression de faire tout de travers. J'étais tellement heureuse quand elle est née, et je l'aime comme une folle, mais je suis si fatiguée. Dave tente de m'aider, mais il ne peut pas faire grand-chose et Danielle veut se nourrir tout le temps. Je me sens comme si j'échouais et que je ne ... la mérite pas. »

« Oh Carol, ce que vous ressentez est parfaitement normal, » Bella l'a apaisée. En lui tendant quelques mouchoirs, elle laissa Carol se calmer avant de poursuivre.

« Carol, vous avez eu un bébé il y a une semaine. Votre corps n'est pas encore remis de ce calvaire. Vous êtes probablement encore mal et maintenant vous êtes perdu dans quelque chose de nouveau. » Carol hocha la tête. « Vos hormones sont en folie, de sorte que vous ne savez pas si vous êtes heureuse ou triste la plupart du temps. Et en plus de cela, vous essayez de vous habituer à votre bébé et à ses besoins et elle essaye de faire face à ce nouveau monde. Rien de tout cela n'aide et avec votre manque de sommeil ça aggrave les choses. Apprendre à faire face à un nouveau né est l'un des moments les plus stressants dans la vie d'une femme. Mais Carol, ça ira mieux. Les premières semaines sont les pires mais une fois que vous entrerez dans une routine, les choses sembleront se mettre en place. Vous devez probablement souffrir du « baby blues », à cause de vos hormones »

Carol avait cessé de pleurer et était assise en train de regarder son bébé. « Quand elle dort, je la regarde et je tombe amoureuse d'elle à nouveau, mais quand elle pleure je me sens comme une idiote parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut et je n'arrive pas à bien faire les choses. »

« Ca ne s'apprend pas dans les manuels, malheureusement. Vous apprendrez à distinguer ses cris, je vous le promets. Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous avez besoin de vous reposer le plus possible. Dormez quand elle dort. Oubliez les travaux ménagers, demandez à Dave de le faire. Acceptez l'aide de votre famille lorsqu'ils vous le proposent et surtout, parlez-en à Dave quand vous vous sentez dépassée. Aussi, je vais vous donner le numéro de la clinique de santé bébé qui peut vous donner toutes sortes de conseils. Ils surveilleront Danielle afin de s'assurer qu'elle franchit chaque étape de son âge, voir si elle progresse bien et ils répondront à toutes vos préoccupations. Votre pédiatre peut vous aider aussi. » Elle tendit la main et prit celle de Carol. «Les choses deviendront plus facile, mais vous devez parler à quelqu'un si vous sentez que vous ne pouvez pas faire face. Nous ne voulons pas que vous glissiez dans une dépression et si vous le faites, nous aurons besoin de la traiter rapidement pour vous et pour votre famille. Ok ? »

Carol hocha la tête. « Merci Bella. J'ai l'impression de je devrais être heureuse tout le temps maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais mais pourtant … »

« Ce que vous ressentez est normal. Je serais plus inquiète si vous ne vous sentiez pas dépassée. »

« Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule », a déclaré Carol.

« Non, vous n'êtes certainement pas la seule. Quand Danielle sera un peu plus grande vous pourriez peut être l'inscrire à la garderie. Ca vous permettra de rencontrer d'autres mamans qui ont vécu la même chose. Vous apprendrez certainement quelques petites choses sur l'éducation des enfants et vous vous ferez de nouveaux amis. "

« Ouais, ça me semble une bonne idée. Je me sens un peu mieux déjà, j'espère juste pouvoir avoir quelques heures de sommeil en plus »

« Avez-vous pensé à extraire votre lait ? Vous pouvez vous procurer le matériel adéquate et ça permettra à Dave de nourrir Danielle durant la nuit, ça vous permettras d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil ininterrompu. »

Carol regarda pensivement Bella. « Non, je n'y avait pas pensée. C'est une excellente idée. Je ne sais pas si j'ai assez de lait. Il va falloir que je presse mes seins! »

Bella se mit à rire, heureuse que l'humeur de Carol aille mieux. «Si vous en extirpez souvent, vous pourriez stocker assez de lait pour laisser Dave la nourrir toute la nuit. Le lait maternel peut également être congelé afin que vous puissiez avoir un approvisionnement en cas de besoin. La clinique bébé peut vous donner des instructions sur la meilleure façon de le conserver et combien de temps vous pouvez le garder. » Carol lui fit de signe avant de partir voir Edward.

Pendant le reste des consultations, Edward posa des questions à Bella sur les différents patients. Ils se sont accidentellement touchés la main en échangeant des dossiers, chaque touché lui provoquait de drôle de sentiment.

Les consultations venant de se terminer, Bella récupéra les dossiers, la porte du bureau d'Edward s'ouvrit sur l'une des administratrices du service.

« Bella ! Puis-je vous parler s'il vous plaît? J'ai besoin de vous demander une grande faveur », dit-elle.

« Bien sur Rita. Que voulez vous? »

« Bella, pouvez-vous vous occuper de la classe prénatale ce soir ? Il s'agit d'un nouveau groupe de parents et il faudrait que vous vous occupiez d'eux pendant 4 semaines. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, mais qu'est il arrivé à Margaret ? » Margaret Sammutt s'occupait des cours prénatals à l'hôpital depuis des années. Bella s'en occupait seulement quand elle était malade ou en vacances.

« Margaret a eu un accident de voiture ce matin. » Bella eu un choc, elle se précipita pour la rassurer. « Elle va bien, elle a juste un bras et une jambe cassée et elle ne sera pas en mesure de travailler pendant au moins six semaines. »

«La pauvre .J'irais la voir plus tard » Bella a rassuré l'administratrice en lui disant qu'elle s'en occuperait et elle a décidé qu'elle avait besoin de certaines petites choses pour le cours. Elle n'a pas remarqué Edward derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle.

« Bella ? » sa voix soyeuse semblait caresser son nom.

En se retournant, elle était assez proche de lui pour voire quelques petites taches dorées dans ses yeux. « Ah ... o... oui ? »

« Puis-je venir à la classe ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Bella perplexe. «Les médecins ne viennent pas d'habitude. » Lorsqu'elle aperçu son léger froncement de sourcils, elle continua. « Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir offensé avec sa réponse, mais il l'avait surpris avec sa demande. Aucun autre médecin n'avait voulu aller à une classe prénatale.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais je voudrais venir. Je pourrais me présenter et je pourrais répondre aux questions auquel tu n'as pas de réponses. »

Tout semblait très raisonnable, mais Bella était toujours surpris. « Ok, si c'est ce que tu veux. La classe commence à 18 heures dans la salle d'enseignement à proximité des bureaux d'administration. Je vais devoir y aller pour m'assurer que tout soit en place. »

Edward lui fit un signe. «Je ne sais pas où c'est, mais je peux descendre avec toi, si t'es d'accord ? »

« Euh ... Bien sûr. »

Edward lui sourit chaleureusement, lui envoyant de nouveau des picotements dans le corps, elle rassembla ces notes et retourna à son bureau. Elle laissa quelques notes pour Elaine.

Bella a saisi l'occasion pour aller chercher quelques choses à grignoter vu qu'elle ne partirait pas avant 19h30. Après avoir mangé un sandwich à la hâte, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'enseignement. Elle alla chercher les clés du placard chez l'une des secrétaires, elle tira les poufs, les brochures et le matériel d'écriture dont elle aurait besoin. Le projecteur était déjà mis en place, avec les informations qui était déjà connecté via l'ordinateur.

Elle était installée dans la salle de pause avec une tasse de thé quand Edward arriva dix minutes avant le début de la classe. Leurs regard se rencontrèrent et ne se détachèrent pas pendant quelques instants. Bella se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas seulement imaginé la tension entre eux, elle était réelle et forte.

En détournant son regard, Bella se leva et alla laver sa tasse. Elle sentait encore les yeux d'Edward sur elle et se força à dire quelque chose pour briser le silence.

« Prêt à répondre à la classe, Edward ? » lui demanda t elle le dos toujours tourné

Quand il lui répondit, sa voix était juste derrière elle, assez proche pour envoyer un frisson à travers son corps. « Ouais, ça devrait être amusant. »

En se décalant un peu sur le côté, elle se retourna et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient voilés, et l'évaluaient. Bella savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à beaucoup se pencher pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, elle se tourna de la tentation et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Vais y. J'ai déjà tout mis en place et ils devraient bientôt arriver » dit-elle sur son épaule.

Les deux premiers couples étaient déjà là quand Bella et Edward arrivèrent dans la pièce. Edward avait enlevés sa blouse et desserrait sa cravate car Bella lui avait dit que les classes étaient très informelles et avaient pour but de mettre tout le monde à l'aise et détendu.

Les autres arrivèrent au fur et à mesure et bientôt toutes les femmes enceintes étaient là avec leurs partenaires. Trois étaient là avec leur mari ou avec le père de l'enfant, tandis qu'une autre avait sa mère et une autre avec une amie.

Bella et Edward se présentèrent et elle leur donna un rapide aperçu des cours qu'ils effectueront durant les quatre prochains mardi.

« Les deux premières semaines seront principalement axées sur ce qui se passe pendant le travail et l'accouchement ainsi que sur les techniques pour vous aider à traiter avec la douleur. Nous allons aussi discuter de vos options pour soulager la douleur ainsi que la préparation d'un plan de naissance. C'est désagréable, mais nous allons aussi parler de choses qui peuvent mal se passer et ce qui se passe dans ce cas. Les deux dernières semaines, sont sur les soins pour vous et votre bébé, avant, pendant et après la naissance. Vous verrez également ce qui se passe lors d'un accouchement pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre si c'est votre première fois. S'il vous plaît, à tout moment si vous avez des questions n'ayez pas peur de le demander, car il y a des chances, que quelqu'un d'autre ici se demande la même chose. Habituellement nous n'avons pas de médecin dans cette classe donc s'il vous plaît saisissait cette occasion pour demander au Dr Cullen ce que vous voulez »

« Êtes-vous marié Dr Cullen ? » a renchérit une des mères, un sourire culotté figé sur son visage.

Tout le monde, Bella inclus, éclata de rire à l'air surpris sur son visage. Réalisant la plaisanterie, Edward se mit à rire ce qui permit de briser la glace.

La classe a commencé, tous les participants écoutaient attentivement, poser des questions et avec une bonne dose de rire. Les couples et leurs partenaires de naissance apprirent à se connaître les uns les autres. Vers la fin de la classe de Bella a demandé s'il y avait d'autres questions avant leur départ.

L'un des pères a levé la main. « Euh, combien de temps après la naissance du bébé peut-on ... vous savez ... le faire? » Sa femme se tourna vers lui et lui donna une tape sur le bras, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Je parie que tous les autres hommes se demandent la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Edward eut un petit rire quand ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un air penaud. « Bella vous en parlera dans la dernière session, mais en général vous pouvez reprendre des relations après six semaines, en fonction de votre partenaire, bien sûr. Elle aura un check up six semaines après pour s'assurer que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, et après vous pourrez recommencer. »

« Nous allons probablement être trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon, » dit une femme à son mari.

«Alors, vous feriez mieux d'aider la maman avec le bébé et les tâches ménagères, si vous avez envie de recommencer », a averti Bella taquine.

« Et bien, si vous ressemblez au Dr Cullen, je doute que la fatigue soit un problème », taquina une autre femme.

Bella regarda Edward et le vit rougir. Edward Cullen rougir à causes des taquineries d'une femme enceinte! Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, elle riait avec les autres même si elle était secrètement d'accord avec la femme.

Prenant pitié de lui, Bella annonça la fin de la classe, elle aida quelques femmes à se relever.

« Oh, je serai heureuse quand je ne ressemblerais plus à un éléphant », se plaignit une femme en se remettant sur ses pieds. «Je vais bientôt avoir besoin d'une grue pour me relever rapidement. »

Bella a commencé à ramasser les poufs pour les remettre dans le cellier, avec l'aide d'Edward.

« C'était amusant. J'ai apprécié ce cours, » dit-il pendant qu'il mettait les tasses vides au lave-vaisselle.

«Oui, C'était un bon groupe. Certains groupes peuvent être très réservés et il faut plusieurs classes pour les faire sentir à l'aise. Eux n'avaient peur de rien », dit-elle en riant.

« C'est sur, surtout quand je suis la cible de leurs plaisanteries », dit il en riant, et en secouant la tête.

A eux deux, il ne leurs a pas fallu longtemps pour ranger la salle. Bella a verrouillé la porte et a laissé la clef dans la boîte à proximité de la réception. Edward a été le premier à parler.

«Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je meurs de faim. Que dirais tu d'aller manger quelque part ? »

Son souffle se piégea dans ses poumons, quand elle entendit sa question. _Dîner ? Avec Edward ? Oh Dieu, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir gérer le fait d'être seul avec lui loin d'ici ?_ Mais elle en avait quand même très envie.

« Euh ... Bien sur. Que proposes-tu ? »

Il sourit à sa réponse. «Et bien, j'ai un penchant pour une pizza ou quelques choses du genre. As-tu des recommandations ? »

« Ouais, il y a une bonne pizzeria en ville. »

« Que dirais tu que je t'y suive? »

« O... ok. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires et je te rejoins sur le parking, ok? »

« Ça s'annonce bien. Je te verrais dans cinq minutes », dit-il. Elle retourna vers la maternité et Edward alla fermer son bureau.

L'esprit de Bella tourbillonnait, quand elle s'en rendit compte. _Détend toi Bella, ce n'est pas un rendez vous. C'est juste deux collègues qui vont manger après le travail. Voilà tout. Ne t'imagines pas autre chose._

Elle se répéta ça à plusieurs reprises, pendant qu'elle l'attendait sur le parking, mais dès qu'elle le vit, elle se sentit comme une adolescente qui allait à son premier rendez-vous qu'elle avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Elle aurait voulu porter quelque chose d'un peu plus séduisante que ses vêtements pour aller au travail, avant de se réprimander.

« Prête ? » Quand elle hocha la tête, il lui montra sa voiture, une Volvo couleur argent. «Où est ta voiture? Que je sache quelle voiture suivre. »

Bella lui montra sa Toyota rouge. « Ce n'est pas très loin et la lumière sont encore allumé tu ne risques pas de me perdre »

« Je l'espère, » murmura t-il avant de marcher vers sa voiture.

Que voulait-il dire par là? , elle arriva à sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à la pizzeria, en gardant un œil dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'il la suivait.

Ils ont été dirigés vers une table pour deux et ils passèrent leurs commandes .Le cœur de Bella s'affola quand elle le regarda. Avec cette éclairage, il était encore plus beau, son visage reflétais des ombres dans la pénombre, ses pommettes et sa mâchoire carrée était bien soulignées.

Les yeux d'Edward regardaient ses cheveux. « Pourquoi ne détaches tu pas tes cheveux ? Je suis sûr que c'est probablement la première chose que tu fais quand tu rentres chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella sourit. « Ca et enlever mes chaussures. Mais je ne vais pas le faire ici », dit-elle en riant. En vérité, elle avait l'habitude de détacher ces cheveux dès qu'elle arrivait dans sa voiture. Avec un petit haussement d'épaules, elle se leva. « Je reviens dans un instant. »

Elle sentit le regard d'Edward su son dos durant tout le chemin jusqu'au toilette des dames. Elle enleva ses pinces et se brossa les cheveux, elle regarda son visage. Elle se lava le visage à l'eau froide, et essuya ses joues avec un mouchoir, en essayant de rafraîchir sa peau chauffée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle quitta la salle et retourna à leur table.

Pendant qu'elle s'asseyait, elle vit ses yeux s'assombrirent, quand il regarda ses cheveux, ses reflets roux était visibles dans la pénombre.

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ta première semaine ici? » dit-elle, pour rompre le silence.

«Je l'ai vraiment aimé. Tout le monde a été formidable et accueillant. Je profite de ce changement de rythme, je l'avoue. Mon ancien hôpital était intense tout le temps et dans une aussi grande ville nous voyons différents type de personnes, et pas que des bonnes. »

« Nous avons des problèmes, comme dans n'importe quelle autre ville, tu sais ? » Bella l'a mis en garde.

«Bien sûr. Mais je doute de voir une si grande face sombre de l'humanité ici. Chaque jour, nous voyons une mère toxicomane, ou une jeune fille enceinte. Il y avait ceux qui ne voulaient pas de leur bébé ou des prostituées enceintes qui ne sait pas comment s'occuper de leurs enfants correctement. Je ne me suis jamais habitué à voir ça, mais j'ai dû apprendre à faire en sorte que ça ne me touche pas. »

«Je sais, c'est affreux n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne me semble pas juste il y a des personnes qui donnerait tout pour avoir un bébé alors que d'autres ce font simplement mal à eux-mêmes et à leurs bébés innocents à cause de leurs comportement imprudent », a convenu Bella.

« Exactement. Les extrêmes, certaines personnes font tout pour avoir un bébé en bonne santé. Je détestais voir une mère toxicomane arriver, sachant que le pauvre bébé allait tant souffrir à sa naissance, quelle que soit la drogue à laquelle la mère était accro. Ca me donnait envie de les secouer et de leur montrer ce don précieux qu'ils avaient et leurs demandaient comment ils pouvaient faire subir ça à quelque chose de si innocent. »

Bella le regarda, fasciné par son discours passionné. Elle était totalement d'accord avec tout ce qu'il disait.

« Désolé. Je me suis emporté. C'est juste que certaines choses me mettent tellement en colère, » dit il pour excuser.

« Non, ne t'excuses pas. Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit. Comme je le disais, nous avons nos problèmes ici. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais j'espère que tu ne verras rien de semblable ici. Je suis heureuse que tu exprimes des sentiments si forts. Ca montre que tu te soucies vraiment des patients, et en particulier des bébés. »

Edward acquiesça. « Ouais, j'aime les bébés. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'Alice ai le sien. »

C'était sur la pointe de sa langue de lui demander si elle voulait des bébés, mais il se ravisa. Ca serait comme si il lui demandait de les faire avec lui. Non pas que cette perspective soit désagréable. Loin de là.

« Elle va être une mère tellement mignonne. Et ce sera le bébé les mieux habillés de toute la péninsule d'Olympie », a t- elle plaisanté.

« De toute la côte ouest, tu veux dire ! » répondit Edward. Ils riaient encore quand leurs pizzas arrivèrent.

« Mmm, cette odeur est céleste », déclara Bella, en sentant l'odeur de sa pizza, les yeux fermés dans le plaisir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut Edward regardait attentivement sa réaction.

En prenant une bouchée de sa pizza, Edward gémit de plaisir. « Wow, c'est vraiment une excellente pizza », dit-il, impatient de reprendre une autre part. « Tu as raison, ils font vraiment de super pizza. »

Après cela, ils ont mangé leurs pizzas, avec seulement quelques mots par ci par là. Gavé, Bella a poussé le reste de sa pizza et se renversa dans son fauteuil. Elle avait mangé la moitié de sa pizza, il ne restait qu'un ou deux morceau à Edward.

« Ah ... Je suis plein », dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche. « Merci de me montrer ce lieu, Bella. »

« Tu es le bienvenu. Ils vont nous mettre le reste dans une boîte pour que nous puissions l'emporter. »

Étonnamment, Bella s'était détendu en sa présence. Encore massivement consciente de son effet, mais elle était plus à l'aise, elle était capable de lui parler naturellement. Elle lui demanda s'il avait trouvé un endroit pour vivre et il lui parla de la maison qu'Esmée lui avait trouvée.

« Alice et maman sont de mèches pour s'occuper de la décorer. Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

Bella rigola quand elle vit son visage simulait la terreur. 'Non, je sais qu'elles feront un excellent travail. »

«Je sais. J'attends seulement quelle me dise quand je peux emménager quand elles auront finit leurs tours de magie. »

_Tu peux te déplacer avec moi_.

Absorbés par leur conversation, Bella a été surpris quand Edward regarda sa montre et déclara qu'il était probablement temps d'y aller. « Tu dois être fatiguée après une telle journée. »

À vrai dire, Bella ne se souvenait pas se sentir tellement excité. C'était sa présence qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Hochant la tête, elle accepta à contrecœur. Elle aurait été heureuse de rester ici à parler avec lui toute la nuit.

Edward insista pour régler la note en dépit des protestations de Bella. « Tu pourras payer le repas la prochaine fois. »

La prochaine fois. Planifiait-il une prochaine? Dans combien de temps ? Où? _Arrête Bella ! Cesse d'agir comme une adolescente._

En prenant leurs boite de pizza, Edward accompagna Bella jusqu'à sa voiture et attendit qu'elle l'ouvrit. Récupérant sa pizza, elle l'a mis dans sa voiture et ferma la porte.

Edward mit sa pizza sur le toit de sa voiture et s'approcha d'elle. Le cœur de Bella commença à s'accélérer du à sa proximité et à son regard. Il regarda fixement ses lèvres et quand sa main s'empara de quelques mèches de ses cheveux, son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge.

« J'ai apprécié le dîner », murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bella ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête, sa voix avait disparu.

«Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » En la regardant dans les yeux, il baissa la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella pensait qu'elle allait fondre quand tous les nerfs de son corps semblaient réagir à son contact. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il augmenta la pression de son baiser. En fermant les yeux, elle revint vers leur baiser, leurs lèvres se déplaçaient l'une sur l'autre lentement. Quand elle sentit la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Ayant besoin de soutien, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, vaguement consciente du fait qu'il ai ses mains sur sa taille.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps dura le baiser, mais elle voulu protester quand il leva la tête et se recula.

« Bonne nuit Bella. Je vais patienter le temps que tu partes », dit-il, sa voix rauque de désir.

Bella était pleine de désir. Oh mon dieu, ce baiser était incroyable. « Bye, Edward. Merci pour le dîner. » Elle a été surprise par le ton de sa voix. En arrivant à sa voiture, elle ouvrit la porte.

« Rendez-vous demain, Bella. »

Elle hocha la tête, toujours dans un état second. Il attendit qu'elle s'en aille et repartis à sa voiture. Elle le regardait dans le rétroviseur, conduisant lentement jusqu'à chez elle. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées et elle avait l'impression de ressentir encore le velouté des siennes quand elle les touchait.

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'être à demain.

ooooooooo

**et voila encore un de fait donc **

**que pensez vous du premier rapprochement et enfin le bisous**

**une petite review svp**

**comme je vous l'ai précisé je posterais le chap 6 avant mes vacances biz**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**comme promis je vous poste le chapitre 6 avant mon départ en vacances **

**plus de 20 reviews pour le dernier chapitre c'est formidable merci à**

**doudounord, aliecullen4ever, choukchouquette, alic'n'tom, nathalie63, aely, tinga bella, **

**alexa0800, elo-didie,**

**oliveronica cullen massen, emichlo, feliciaD, lapiaf8, isabellamasencullen, 2Ld'R, midsum, **

**auredronya, maxime92,**

**aelita48, cherryx3, aliiice, matahareth**

**Chapitre corrigé merci à ma beta aureliejeux81**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 6

Bella est arrivé au travail le lendemain matin avec les yeux à moitié ouvert. Elle a revécu pendant une bonne partie de la nuit sa soirée avec Edward. Chaque regard, chaque mot, et surtout le baiser. C'était comme si son cerveau ce repassait en boucle ce moment.

Edward Cullen l'avait embrassée. Ca lui semblait si incroyable qu'elle se le répéter encore et encore. Edward Cullen l'avait embrassée. Edward. Cullen. M'as. Embrassée.

« Oh mon dieu ! Edward Cullen m'a embrassée ! » Dit-elle à voix haute dans sa chambre vide.

Le baiser d'Edward avait été assez chaste, mais elle avait ressenti la secousse du désir quand ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes jusque dans ses orteils. Seul le fait qu'Edward ai reculé l'avait empêché de le serrer contre son corps pour soulager la douleur que son baiser lui avait causé instantanément.

Bella était dans son lit et encore entrain de rêvassait à propos du baiser d'Edward. Elle le voyait explorer son corps de ses lèvres, la rendant folle de désir avant de lui faire l'amour. Le sommeil l'a quitté au fur et à mesure que ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus explicites.

Elle ne se souvenait s'être enfin endormit, mais le réveil se déclencha bien trop tôt. Ses yeux étaient lourds et gonflés du à son manque de sommeil. Se traînant à la douche, elle alluma délibérément l'eau froide, en haletant sous l'eau glacé. Elle résista au froid aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait avant d'allumer l'eau chaude. Elle était maintenant bien éveillée rafraîchi.

Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, Bella aurait souhaité être en mesure de porter quelque chose d'un peu plus ... séduisant. L'uniforme de l'hôpital n'était pas exactement conçu pour inspirer des pensées lubriques. Une bonne chose, ricana Bella. Il ne faudrait pas faire monter la pression artérielle des patients en se promenant en tenue légère !

La déception de Bella était intense, elle a à peine vu Edward de toute la journée. Il avait eu deux césariennes de programmées, puis il était en réunion avec un autre obstétricien de l'hôpital, et enfin il avait était contacté par un autre médecin de l'hôpital pour une consultation.

Bella ne le vit que brièvement juste avant le déjeuner quand il est revenu à son bureau pour prendre son manteau.

Edward eut un grand sourire en le voyant. « Salut Bella. J'ai vraiment apprécié le dîner hier soir. Et tout le reste. » Lui dit il en regardant sa bouche puis ses yeux.

Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle répondit. «Moi aussi. »

«Je dois y aller. Je rencontre Harold Moresby dans dix minutes », lui a t-il expliqué avec un sourire désabusé.

Hochant la tête, elle le regarda s'en aller, se sentant totalement dépité. _Que crois tu qu'il allait se passer ? Tu es au travail, il y a du monde partout. Crois tu qu'il allait t embrasser de nouveau ici ?_ Elle savait qu'elle était stupide, mais juste être auprès de lui faisait du bien.

En ayant toujours le moral à plat en finissant sa journée, elle conduisit jusqu'à chez Charlie. Elle fit un arrêt à son appartement pour prendre les lasagnes, qu'elle avait fait le lundi, elle prit de la nourriture pour son père. En sortant de sa voiture, elle vit que la voiture de Jacob était là.

A l'intérieur, Jacob était là avec Billy. Bella a jeté un coup d'œil vers Billy et elle a noté qu'il avait perdu du poids mais sinon qu'il n'avait pas changé. Jacob se leva et donna une accolade à Bella.

« Hey Jake. Comment Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda t elle, en le regardant de façon significative.

Jacob a simplement haussé les épaules et sourit, un peu tristement. «Aussi bien que possible à s'attendre, je suppose. »

En arrivant près de Billy, elle lui donna une accolade. «Comment te sens tu Billy ? »

« Oh, je vais bien, Bella .Le Doc m'a donné des comprimés pour les maux de tête, mais à part ça, je me sens très bien. Je sais que ça ne dureras probablement pas longtemps, mais je vais en profiter pour le moment. »

« Ouais, tant mieux. Salut papa », dit-elle en accueillant son père qui sortait de la cuisine avec des bières.

« Salut Bells. Comment c'est passer le travail aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, comme d'habitude. Mais aucun bébé ne porte mon prénom aujourd'hui », a t- elle plaisanté.

«Combien y en a t il maintenant? »lui demanda Billy.

« Il y en a tellement que j'ai perdu le compte. Je pense que chaque bébé à pour second prénom Bella, y compris les garçons », répondit-elle, impassible.

Pendant qu'il riait, elle partit réchauffer les lasagnes dans la cuisine et Jacob l'y rejoignit.

« Comment va Billy, sincèrement? » demanda-t- elle en mettant les lasagnes au four.

Jacob se pencha sur le comptoir, les bras croisés. «Comme il te l'a dit, il se sent assez bien pour le moment. Il veut aller jusqu'au Canada pour aller à la pêche. Il dit que c'est quelque chose qu'il veut faire depuis longtemps. Maintenant que le temps lui est compté, il veut le faire le temps qu'il se sent encore bien. »

« Vas-tu avec lui ? »

«Bien sûr. Tom peut s'occuper de l'entreprise pendant que nous sommes partis. Ça ne sera que pour une semaine ou deux. Je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec papa »

« C'est une super idée, Jake. Je suis contente que tu l'aides à profiter du temps qu'il lui reste » déclara Bella chaleureusement.

« J'essaye de vivre l'instant présent. Je ne veux pas penser à l'avenir. J'y ferais fasse en temps voulu. »

Bella hocha la tête. «Quand prévoyez-vous d'y aller ? »

« Dans quelques semaines, probablement début Décembre. Papa a envie d'essayer la pêche sur glace. Quil a un ami là-bas qui peut nous emmener sur la glace et nous guider. Comme ça, nous serons de retour bien avant Noël. »

«Ca à l'air sympa, si vous aimez la pêche », elle lui sourit en mettant la table. « Billy et toi resté manger? Il y en a beaucoup. J'allais congeler les restes pour papa »

« Bien sûr, ça sonne bien. » Il prit les assiettes pour l'aider à mettre la table.

Les quatre passaient un agréable repas et Jacob proposa de faire la vaisselle. « C'est normal Bella », dit-il, avant qu'elle ne proteste.

Bella rentra chez elle d'une meilleur humeur quand arrivant. Ce n'est pas comme si Edward l'ignorait ou quoi que ce soit. Elle le verrait demain, Alice viendra pour sa première échographie.

En pantalon de survêtement, elle était allongée sur le canapé en train de lire quand le téléphone sonna. Elle se demanda qui l'appelait comme elle ne connaissait pas le numéro avant de répondre.

« Bonjour, Bella ? »

Le son de sa voix mielleuse, même à travers le téléphone, lui fit passer des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Oui », répondit-elle.

«C'est Edward. »

Elle le savait déjà, mais ne voulais pas l'admettre.

« Euh ... Salut Edward. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro? » Elle demanda avec curiosité.

« Alice me l'a donné. Je n'ai pas finit de l'entendre maintenant, mais tant pis », dit-il en riant.

Bella eut un petit rire, intrigué par l'excuse qu'Edward avait du donné Alice pour avoir son numéro.

« Bella, je t'ai téléphone parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir aujourd'hui, et je voulais te demander quelque chose. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire au travail de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que veux-tu me demander? » Demanda t elle, le cœur battant avec enthousiasme.

« Bella, je voulais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi vendredi soir? Un rendez vous correct. »

Bella se recoucha sur son canapé, la main sur son cœur battant, quand elle enregistra ses paroles. _Edward veut sortir avec moi. À un rendez vous. Peut-être veux t il encore m'embrasser._

« Bella ? Je comprends si tu ne veux pas », dit-il, sa voix calme du à son absence de réponse.

«Oh non! Non, je le veux Edward. Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout », a t- elle expliqué.

«Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi depuis la nuit dernière. Et bien, en tout honnêteté .J'aimerais apprendre à mieux de te connaitre en dehors de l'hôpital »

«Moi aussi. Enfin je veux dire j'ai pensé à toi », a t- elle admit.

« Je suis content », dit-il, sa voix pleine de sens. « Ca m'a manqué de ne pas te voir aujourd'hui »

Oh Mon Dieu, ses paroles et sa voix lui procuraient des sensations incroyables. « Ca. Ca m'a aussi manqué de ne pas pouvoir te parler », admit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Je ne voulais pas m'impliquer avec une collègue, mais je ne peux pas résister à apprendre à te connaître, Bella. Tu as un effet incroyable sur moi. »

Bella compris ce qu'il lui disait. Elle avait cette impression depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, son attrait grandissait minute après minute.

«Je ne voulais pas non plus fréquenter un collège, mais je ne peux pas refuser », a t- elle admit.

Même à travers le téléphone, elle pouvait entendre sa voix devenir de plus en plus rauque. «Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à vendredi. J'ai hâte d'être à demain, pour pouvoir te voir de nouveau. »

«Je sais ce que tu veux dire », dit-elle, sa voix un peu haletante. « Edward, peut-on garder ça pour nous ? Je ne veux pas être le centre des commérages. »

« Nous pouvons essayer d'être discret, mais je doute que nous puissions le garder secret, dans une petite ville comme Forks. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Elle fronça les sourcils à l'idée d'être l'objet de commérages de l'hôpital, mais a décidé d'être quand même avec Edward, ça en vaux la peine.

« Si tu veux faire marche arrière, c'est ok », a déclaré Edward, avec regret.

« Non, je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Pas du tout », dit-elle pour le rassurer.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Je ferais mieux de te laisser », dit-il.

Bella aurait pu lui parler toute la nuit, mais elle lui donna son adresse à la place. Ils se sont mit d'accord sur l'heure à laquelle il viendrait la chercher et ils raccrochèrent, mais pas avant lui souhaiter de faire de beau rêve, avec sa voix si sexy.

Couché sur le divan, le téléphone près de son cœur, Bella se remémora chaque mot de leur conversation. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'Edward Cullen, l'homme le plus magnifique qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, qui faisait soupirer toute les femmes qui était sur son passage, voulait sortir avec elle. Apprendre à mieux la connaitre. Et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'arrêter de penser à elle.

Elle repensa à leur baiser, et elle espérait que ça recommencerait. Qu'allait-elle porter ? Devait elle s'habiller classe ou décontractée ? Où allait il l'emmener? Tellement dans la lune quand elle lui parlait, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui demander. Et bien, elle trouverait bien un moment de lui demander en privé demain.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et pour un moment son souffle se coupa en pensant que ça pourrait être Edward avant de réaliser son erreur et de décrocher.

« Allo ? »

« Bella, Est-ce qu'Edward t'as déjà appelé ? »

C'était Alice. Bella aurait dû sans douter. Le cerveau d'Alice a du travailler pour savoir pourquoi Edward voulait son numéro. Bella avait décidé de taquiner un peu Alice.

« Oui Alice, il m'a appelé »

«Alors, que voulait-il ? » demanda Alice, très curieuse de savoir de quoi ils avaient parlés.

« Pas grand-chose », lui dit Bella.

« Bella ! Allez, dit-moi. T'as t il invitée? »

« Ok Alice, calmes-toi. Oui, Edward m'a invitée à sortir vendredi », répondit Bella.

« Yes! Je savais que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre », a déclaré Alice triomphalement.

« Alice, nous allons seulement dîner. »

« C'est un début. J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez samedi dernier. Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de te regarder. Ca me fait penser à la façon dont Jasper me regarde. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule Alice. Jasper pourrait embrasser le sol sur lequel tu marches. »

« Attends un peu. J'ai un bon feeling sur vous deux. J'aimerais t'avoirs comme belle sœur »

« Alice ! » s'étouffa Bella. Cette fille est tout simplement incorrigible.

" Qu'est-ce ? Edward est mon seul frère et je veux le voir avec quelqu'un qui lui mérite. Il n'a jamais été sérieusement impliqué avec n'importe qui, du moins pas - une que je connais. Il est temps que cela change. "

« Alice, ne t'enflammes pas, ok? Nous avons d'abord besoin de faire connaissance. On ne sait pas ce qui peux se passer »

« Allons, allons Bella ! La tension sexuelle entre vous deux samedi était assez forte pour mettre le feu à la maison. C'était tellement évident, qu'une fois que tous le monde est partit j'ai pratiquement traîné Jasper jusqu'au lit. »

Bella n'a pas pu sans empêcher. Elle éclata de rire. Alice prit part au fou rire et elles ne s'arrêtèrent que quelques longues minutes plus tard.

« Alice, tu es impossible. Tu devais être un monstre quand tu étais enfant », ricana Bella.

« Ouais, maman a attrapé des cheveux blanc à cause de moi. La couleur que tu vois maintenant est tout droit sortit d'une bouteille », a t- elle plaisanté. « Sérieusement, j'espère que les choses fonctionneront pour toi et Edward. »

« Que penses tu que nous le découvrions seul, sans pression ? »

« Oh ok. Mais je veux connaitre les détails. »

«Je ne peux pas te le promettre », contra Bella.

« Rabat -Joie. Je te verrais demain à l'hôpital, j'espère? »

« Ouais, je serai là. Je ne vais pas manquer ça. »

« Jasper et moi sommes très excités. Nous ne pensions pas que je tomberais enceinte aussi rapidement, nous pensions qu'il faudrait plus de pratique. Non pas que nous ne soyons pas déjà parfait dans ce domaine »

Bella eut un petit rire. « Jasper doit être un pro alors? »

«Tu rigoles », répondit Alice malicieusement. «Je jure, il pourrait me faire tomber enceinte juste en me regardant. »

« Tu devrais le donner à la science, Ali. »

«Peut-être quand j'en aurai fini avec lui », dit Alice en riant.

Ils se sont dit au revoir, toujours en riant. Alice pouvait être exaspérante, mais elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour lui redonner le sourire. Elle était comme une enfant à qui ont ne pouvait jamais dire non.

Bella se mit au lit en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Alice. Edward n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Etais-ce vrai? Ou bien Alice n'était pas au courant. Bella avait du mal à croire qu'Alice ne serait pas au courant de quelque chose comme ça. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi? Avait-il peur de l'engagement ? Préférait il s'amuser ? Ou était il tout simplement trop occupé ? Etait-elle destinée à être une autre conquête? Et si c'était ça que ferait elle?

En se rendant compte qu'elle ne trouverait pas de réponses à ses questions, elle arrêta d'y penser. _Il suffit d'y allez une étape à la fois, Bella. Nous verrons où vont les choses._

En partant au travail le lendemain matin, les nerfs de Bella étaient à vifs à la perspective de revoir Edward. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à rêver et à revivre leur baiser. Et après leurs conversations de la veille, comment allait-il agir?

S'ils ne voulaient pas attirer le regard, au moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les voit sortir ensemble, ce qui arriverait à coup sur, ils devaient agir normalement au travail. Bella était une professionnelle, et elle s'avait qu'il en allait de même pour Edward. Pourtant, leur ... amitié ... à défaut d'un meilleur mot ajouterai du piquant à leur journée de travail.

Elle était seule à la station des infirmières en train de regarder les fichiers de la nuit dernière quand un bruit de pas empiéta sur sa concentration. En levant les yeux, son regard est entré en collision avec celui d'Edward et ils leurs semblaient que le monde c'était encore arrêté de tourner.

Le regard vers d'Edward était chaud quand il lui sourit, un sexy sourire discret qui faisait allusion à des secrets que eux seul connaissaient.

« Salut Bella », l'a t'il salué quand il porta sa main à son bras pour la plus brève des caresses, avant de se réinstaller à une distance respectable d'elle.

Le regard qu'il lui porta à faillit la faire fondre. L'incendie qui l'a parcouru au moment ou il l'a toucha lui a coupé le souffle lui laissant les jambes molles. Bon, ça allait être plus difficile d'agir normalement que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

« Salut, » répondit-elle avec le peux de voix qu'il lui restait.

«J'ai bien aimé parler avec toi hier soir. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à notre conversation, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil »

« Euh ... moi aussi. »

«Je ne peux pas attendre d'être demain, mais en te voyant aujourd'hui ça rend l'attente plus facile. »

Oh Mon Dieu! Est-ce qu'il cherche délibérément à la séduire avec ses mots ? Si oui, il réussit.

« Edward ... Je... » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner normalement depuis le moment ou il l'avait touchée.

« Tout va bien, je vais bien me conduire. Je te le promets. » Il regarda autour d'eux pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un avant de chuchoter. « J'ai vraiment envie d'embrasser ta magnifique bouche. »

« Gah ... » est tout ce qu'elle pu répondre. Il _tenté_ de la séduire en ce moment, et elle voulait tellement _être_ séduite.

Edward rigola en voyant son expression et repartit vers sont bureau. Bella se rassit, en essayant de faire rentrer ses paroles dans sa tête. Elle devait probablement avoir l'expression d'une folle sur le visage. Elle se ressaisit et espérait que personne n'ai vu leurs échange.

Alice arriva avec Jasper pour son rendez vous, ils étaient tous deux main dans la main. Bella sourit en les voyants. Ils étaient tellement adorables.

« Salut Alice, Jasper », a t- elle accueilli quand ils arrivèrent. « Prêt à voir le bébé pour la première fois ? »

« Oh oui », répondit Alice, en rebondissant sur sa chaise, comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle était excitée.

« Aujourd'hui nous saurons uniquement à combien de semaine de grossesse tu es. Tu auras un autre écho dans dix-huit semaines où tu pourras peut être savoir le sexe du bébé si tu le veux »

Alice regarda Jasper qui secouait la tête. « Jasper ne veut pas le savoir. Il veut que ce soit une surprise. »

« C'est à vous de voir, je voulais juste vous le faire savoir. »

Edward est arrivé en salle de consultation et embrassa sa sœur avant de serrer la main à Jasper.

« Alors Lillipus. Nous allons connaitre l'âge de Lillipus junior ? »

«Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Tu sais que je déteste ça », se plaignit Alice avant de regarder Bella. «C'est pour ça qu'il le fait tu sais. »

Edward fit juste un clin d'œil à Bella, une action qu'Alice remarqua immédiatement. « Alors, où l'emmènes tu Edward ? »

« Venez dans la salle les gars. Toi aussi, Bella », dit Edward, en ignorant la question d'Alice.

Alice s'assit avec Jasper avant de parler. «Tu évites la question Edward. Où emmènes-tu Bella ? »

« Alice, nous ne voulons pas que tout le monde connaissent notre vie privée pour le moment, ok? » a déclaré Edward sévèrement. « Et je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'allais te demander ton avis », a t-il admit, en regardant timidement Bella.

«Je te donnerais quelques idées plus tard » dit Alice.

«Allons-nous commencer? » demanda Edward ostensiblement. Bella avait envie de rire en voyant l'expression du frère et de la sœur quand ils se regardaient.

Bella commença à prendre des notes pendant qu'Edward demanda leurs antécédents médicaux à Alice et Jasper. Il a demandé à Jasper s'il y avait des problèmes de génétique dans sa famille. Jasper répondit par la négative. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse d'Alice.

« Ok, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit tu en es probablement à 8 - 9 semaines de grossesse, mais l'échographie sera plus précise et nous donnera une date prévue de l'accouchement. Bella peux tu la peser et lui prendre sa tension artérielle pendant que je prépare la machine ? »

Bella hocha la tête et installa Alice sur la balance. «Nous aurons besoin de te peser à chaque visite pour s'assurer que tu ne prennes pas trop de poids. C'est pour une raison bien précise », a t- elle expliqué avant qu'Alice n'ouvre la bouche pour parler. « C'est juste que si tu prend beaucoup de poids trop rapidement pourrait indiquer certains problèmes, tels que la pré-éclampsie. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Jasper en écoutant attentivement.

«C'est un problème qui arrive parfois aux femmes enceintes lorsque leurs pression artérielle augmente fortement. Si ça devait arriver, ça se passe généralement lors du troisième trimestre. Si la pression artérielle de la mère est trop élevée, ça peut restreindre le flux sanguin vers le placenta, ce qui signifie des risques pour le bébé c'est également dangereux pour la mère. C'est pour ça que tu dois venir à chacun de tes rendez vous pour que nous puissions vérifier ta tension artérielle, ton poids et te faire un test d'urine à chaque fois que tu viennes pour voir s'il n'y a pas un problème de développement ».

« Comment peux t on résoudre ce problème? » demanda Alice.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. La mère devra se reposer autant que possible et de vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de gonflement, maux de tête, ou de vertiges. La seule façon de guérir c'est d'avoir le bébé, même si cela signifie devoir faire une césarienne. Dans de rares cas, l'éclampsie peut s'avérer être mortelle »

En regardant leurs visages inquiets, Bella tenta de les rassurer. «Ecoute, il est peu probable que ça se produise si tu ne manques pas de rendez-vous, les problèmes sont détectés très tôt et peuvent être géré. Allons vérifier ta tension artérielle et après je t'installerais sur le lit. »

Jasper l'aida à grimper sur le lit, Alice et Bella relevèrent son haut et elle lui appliqua du gel sur le ventre. Edward bougea le Doppler sur son ventre, à la recherche du fœtus.

« Ah, le voilà », a déclaré Edward pendant qu'une petite forme apparaissait à l'écran. Il n'était pas plus gros qu'un point. Il prit les diverses mesures qui était enregistrés sur l'écran.

« Alice, Jasper. A partir des mesures votre bébé est âgé d'environ 8 semaines et 4 jours et la date estimée de l'accouchement est pour le 20 juillet. »Dit il en souriant aux parents qui rayonnait.

« Wow, un bébé en Juillet, » Alice rayonnait. « Jazz, nous allons être parents en Juillet, peux tu y croire? »

Jasper se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa femme. «Je ne peux pas attendre. »

Pendant que Bella nettoyait Alice, Edward a continué à leur donner des informations. « Pendant la grossesse, nous ferons un certain nombre de tests de dépistage. Aujourd'hui, je vais te prendre un peu de sang afin que nous puissions connaître ton facteur rhésus et vérifier ton taux de fer. S'ils sont un peu bas, je te donnerais des comprimés de fer. Je te recommande également de prendre du calcium. »

« Combien de fois dois-je venir ? »

« Une fois par mois jusqu'à 32 semaines, après ce sera tous les quinze jours jusqu'à 36 semaines, et ensuite une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce la naissance du bébé. C'est à ce moment là que des problèmes tels que la pré-éclampsie surviennent généralement les contrôles sont essentiels pour être sur. A chaque check up, nous écouterons le cœur du bébé. Je vais te le faire écouter aujourd'hui, mais habituellement le rythme cardiaque est difficile à détecter avant qu'il n'est 12 semaines. »

«Je suis tellement pressée, » dit Alice vivement.

«Il y a aussi le test de la nuque ou NT comme nous l'appelons, » a poursuivi Edward.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Jasper avec curiosité.

«C'est un écran qui peut détecter le syndrome de Down. C'est une échographie qui mesure le liquide autour du cou du bébé et combiné avec un test sanguin il peut prédire le risque de syndrome de Down. »

«Je croyais que c'était dangereux pour la mère, » dit Alice.

« Techniquement, ça dépend de la mère plus elle est âgés plus il y a de risques d'avoir un enfant trisomiques. Si le NT montre quelque chose, alors nous faisons une amniocentèse ou une biopsie CVS, qui permet de prélever un échantillon de sang de cordon pour un diagnostic définitif. Bien entendu, ces tests comportent des risques de fausse couche mais la décision revient toujours aux parents »

Alice regarda Jasper. « Suis-je obligé d'avoir cette NT ? » demanda t- elle.

« Non. Si tu décides de le faire, je te suggère de venir la semaine prochaine donner un échantillon de sang de sorte qu'il puissent l'analyser avant que tu sois à 12 semaines »

Alice regarda Jasper avant de répondre. « Nous allons en discuter et je te tiendrais au courant »

Bella a saisi de la lecture et le tendit à Alice. « Juste quelques informations à lire. De plus, nous organisons des cours prénatals qui sont généralement amusant et instructif. Les brochures donnent des détails pour réserver si ça t'intéresses. »

« Je suis tellement impatiente de voir mon bébé, » dit Alice en riant

« Tu dois attendre 9 mois comme tout le monde, Lillipus, » répondit Edward.

« Et bien. Nous avons du sérieux shopping à faire, Jazz. »

Jasper gémit. « Oh Dieu. Comme si elle avait besoin d'une autre excuse pour aller faire du shopping. »

«L'organisation de la nurserie va me tenir occupé jusqu'à l'arrive du bébé. Ca et le magasin », a souligné Alice.

«Penses-tu ajouter une ligne de maternité ? » demanda Bella.

Les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent en grand quand l'idée l'a frappa. « Oh oui! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser? » En saisissant la main de Jasper, elle se dirigea vers la porte. «Allez Jazz. Je dois commencer à concevoir des vêtements de maternité. Merci pour l'idée de Bella. »

Bella pouvait voir le cerveau d'Alice bouillonner. Au moins ça à permit de diriger l'esprit sur autre chose qu'elle et Edward.

« As t'elle toujours été comme ça ? » demanda Bella à Edward, en secouant la tête.

« Pire. Elle s'est calmée depuis qu'elle est avec Jasper », dit-il en riant.

« Avant d'appeler le prochain patient, puis-je te demander quelque chose, Edward ? »

« Bien sur Bella. » Comme la porte était entrouverte, Edward attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Bella et la glissa derrière son oreille, en caressant sa joue.

Bella eu instantanément des ennuis avec sa respiration, elle sépara ses lèvres pour essayer d'oxygéner ses poumons. Elle réussit quand même à prononcer quelques mots. « Où allons-nous demain? Juste pour savoir quoi porter. »

« J'aimerais quelque chose de détendu et décontracté. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais à la fin de la semaine, je veux sortir des vêtements stricts du travail. »

Hochant la tête, Bella lui sourit. «Moi aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. »

Edward sourit en retour. « Surprend moi? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'embellir de toute façon. »

Elle rougit à ces mots.

« J'aime la façon dont tu peux encore rougir, » dit Edward.

« Je déteste ça », répondit Bella. « Je ne devrais pas encore rougir à mon âge. »

« C'est charmant. Et doux, comme toi, » murmura-t-il en brossant à nouveau sa joue comme si il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Je... Je ferais mieux de retourner au travail, » a déclaré Bella. _Avant que je te supplie de me faire l'amour._

Edward hocha la tête et retourna vers son bureau pendant que Bella partit rapidement. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, Bella se reconnecta sur son travail et le reste des consultations se déroulèrent bien. Tout au long de la journée, Edward lui donna un cadre chaleureux, lui souriant à chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient.

Chaque fois que c'est arrivé, son pouls s'accéléra et sa respiration devenait erratique. Le Dr Edward Cullen était certainement un danger pour sa santé, se dit-elle. Oh quel chemin reste t il encore à parcourir!

Il était avec le Dr Haas quand il était temps pour elle de partir et elle n'a pas pu lui dire au revoir, à sa grande déception. Comme elle sortait avec Edward demain soir, elle décida de passer voir Charlie.

Ils étaient assis en train de manger quand Charlie lui parla de ses plans.

«Je vais aller avec Billy et Jake pêcher dans le Nord », lui dit-il.

« C'est super papa », dit Bella. « Je sais que tu passeras un bon moment et ça te donneras un peu de temps avec Billy avant ... »

Charlie hocha la tête en accord. « Ouais, ça devrait être bien. J'ai prévenu le poste que je m'absentait, je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis des années. »

« Il était temps, papa. »

Bella tendit la main et caressa celle de son père. « Comment te sens-tu à l'idée d'être assis sur la glace toute la journée? » a t elle plaisanté.

« Les lacs près d'ici sont presque aussi froid en hiver, donc ça ira. Nous ferons en sorte d'avoir un bon équipement. Billy à vraiment hâte d'y être. »

«Je garderais un œil sur la maison, papa. »

« Bells, c'est Forks, pas Los Angeles. D'ailleurs, je suis le chef de la police. Qui oserait braquer ma maison ? »

« On ne sait jamais papa. Nous avons pas mal de voyageurs par ici et je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas tous des touristes innocent, » dit Bella.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop. »

« Peut être mais je vais continuer »

« Comme tu veux »

Une fois chez elle, Bella fit un peu travaux ménagers et mit une lessive en route. En attendant que ça finisse, elle vérifia ses courriels et en vit un de sa mère.

Renée vivait en Floride avec son mari, Phil qui était maintenant entraîneur de baseball de l'équipe locale. Elle pouvait être très étourdie à bien des égards, une amie plus qu'une mère pour Bella. Bella avait choisit de vivre avec son père à 16 ans alors pour que sa mère puisse Voyager avec son nouveau mari, quand il jouait au baseball.

En ouvrant l'e-mail, Bella vit que Renée lui demandait si elle voulait bien passer Noël avec elle et Phil cette année. Noël n'était que dans cinq semaines. Bella le passait habituellement avec Charlie et rendez visite à Renée plus tard en Janvier. Elle n'avait pas passé Noël avec sa mère depuis au moins cinq ans. Mâchouillant sa lèvre, Bella recherchait ses options. Renée avait l'air de vraiment vouloir la voir, mais elle ne voulait laisser Charlie seul.

Décrochant le téléphone, elle appela son père.

«Papa, Renée veut que je passe Noël avec elle, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul », a t- elle dit à son père.

« Va en Floride, Bells. Je vais passer Noël avec Billy, pour son dernier noël. Tu n'as pas vu ta mère depuis une éternité. »

« Es tu sûr ? »

« Oui, Vas y. Combien de temps y vas tu? »

« Seulement quelques jours »

« Dit-lui que tu iras. Ce sera bon pour toi de revoir ta mère. »

Décision prise, elle envoyé un mail à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle viendrait. En recherchant sur Internet, elle trouva un vol. Habituellement les vols étaient réservés des mois à l'avance pour la période de Noël. Elle partira la veille de Noël et rentrera le lendemain. Elle n'était inscrites sur la liste pour travailler à Noël alors elle avait seulement besoin de demander un jour de congé.

Elle errait dans sa chambre en cherchant ce qu'elle allait porter le lendemain soir. Edward lui avait dit décontracté. Elle pouvait le faire. En fouillant dans sa garde-robe, elle décida de porter un top soyeux bleu avec un col large et un jean. Elle rajouta une touche glam avec une paire de bottes à talons qu'Alice lui avait offerte.

Bella se demande ce qu'Alice en penserais, elle s'en fichait un peu de toute façon. Elle voulait juste être seule avec lui. Tout le temps.

ooooooooo

**et voila j espere que le chap vous a plus prochain chapitre le rendez vous**

**rendez vous le 20 septembre pour la suite**

**et n'oubliez pas une petite review est toujours la bienvenue**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**comme promis je vous poste le chapitre**

**je suis rentré de vacances hier j'éspère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue maintenant que je **

**suis rentrée bronzé et bien reposé je reposterais plusieurs fois par semaine**

**le cap des 100 review à était dépassé j'espère que ca va continuer**

**merci pour vos review à**

**Zaika, olivia59350, feliciaD, Aely, emichlo, TingaBella, aelita48, Oliveronicacullenmassen, elo-**

**didie, doudounord, alieculle4ever,**

**Leadu31, sinzacana, bichou85, fifer,Grazie, alexa 08000, lapiaf8,cchope.**

**Et merci à tous ces merveilleux auteurs de fanfic qui m'ont permit de lire de super histoire via **

**mon iphone même en vacance**

**comme prévu le rendez vous tant attendu et de nouvelles informations sur notre beau ed**

**Chapitre corrigé merci à ma beta aureliejeux81**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 7

Edward se demanda comment une journée pouvait passer si lentement et en même temps, si vite.

Il était impatient de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Bella. Leur premier vrai rendez-vous, il avait déjà de très bons souvenirs de leur dîner à la pizzeria, du mardi soir.

Le soir où il l'avait embrassée. Il avait fantasmé sur ce baiser toute la journée, en appuyant les siennes contre ses délicieuses lèvres. Tout au long de leur dîner, pendant qu'elle parlait et riait, le désir grandissait. À la fin de la soirée, Edward ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il devait l'embrasser au risque de devenir fou. Ne sachant pas quel réaction elle aurait, mais incapable de s'arrêter de toute façon, il se pencha et réalisa son superbe fantasme.

Elle sentait comme le ciel. La montée du désir, le moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent avait été presque écrasant. Sa bouche était comme le plus douce des velours, avec l'odeur de la pizza, du coca et une saveur qui ne pouvait être que Bella. Elle avait gémit doucement quand il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle n'avait plus eu de contrôle ce qu'il lui permit d'augmenter le baiser et d'explorer sa bouche. Il avait délibérément maintenu son corps loin du sien, ne voulant pas lui faire peur avec la preuve de ce qu'elle lui provoquait.

Toute ses pensées qui se forçait à nier la force d'attraction qu'elle avait sur lui, d'éviter une liaison avec une collègue avait disparu comme la neige au soleil. Cette attraction était plus forte que tout ce qu'il est pu ressentir avant. C'était comme si Bella était un aimant et qu'il était impuissant face à son champ magnétique.

Tout en sachant qu'elle s'acharnerait contre lui pour avoir des renseignements, il avait demandé à Alice le numéro de Bella. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où cette attraction pourrait aller et il espérait que Bella ressentait la même chose. Il commença par faire ce qui est traditionnel. Lui demander un rendez vous.

Comme prévu, Alice ne pouvait pas tout simplement lui donner son numéro. Elle avait tout fait pour obtenir le plus d'information possible.

« Alors tu es _intéressé_ par Bella. Je le savais. »

« Donne-moi son numéro Alice. »

« Vas-tu lui demander de sortir ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Bien sûr que ce sont mes affaires. Tu es mon frère et elle est mon amie. Ca me regarde. »

« Alice ! »

« J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez samedi. Ca _m'a fait_ chaud! »

Oh Mon Dieu! C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait prévu. « Alice, vas tu me donner son numéro ou pas? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr je te le donne. Alors, où comptes-tu l'emmener ? »

Impossible de lutter contre une cause perdue, Edward a fini par céder : «Je ne suis pas sûr. Quelque part à Port Angeles, je suppose. Tu pourras ma recommander un endroit. »

« Oh oui, je connais des endroits fantastiques. Il y a ... »

« Alice, s'il te plaît donne moi le numéro de Bella alors à ce moment là j'aurais peut être quelqu'un à emmener avec moi », dit-il ironiquement.

Alice eut un petit rire et lui dit. « Vas-tu l'appeler maintenant? »

« Oui, si tu raccroches le téléphone. »

« Ok, ok, je te laisses. Assures-toi de lui demander gentiment. »

« Que penses-tu que j'allais faire ? L'y obliger? J'ai déjà invité des filles avant, » répondit-il.

« Oh, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bonne chance. »

Alice raccrocha finalement le téléphone. Maintenant qu'il avait le numéro de Bella, il était nerveux de devoir l'appeler. Que faire si elle ne voulait pas le voir? Que faire s'il avait mal interprétés ses signaux ? Soit un homme, il composa son numéro.

Il se sentit euphorique quand elle lui dit oui. Impossible de le nier, il lui a avoué qu'il pensait à elle en permanence et qu'il souhaitait qu'elle soit avec lui et quand elle lui répondit qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Il aurait voulu l'embrassée et la serrée si fort au point dans avoir le vertige.

Son corps ne lui en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, mais Edward allait le prendre lentement, si possible. Il voulait apprendre à la connaître, vraiment la connaitre et si cela signifiait nier les besoins de son corps jusqu'au bon moment, alors c'est ce qu'il ferait. S'il le pouvait.

Edward rêva de Bella cette nuit, des rêves où il lui faisait toutes les choses que son corps lui implorait de faire. Il se réveilla, son corps endolori, en gémissant, il se retourna et a essayé de se rendormir, avec peu de succès.

En arrivant à l'hôpital son humeur s'est amélioré quand il vit Bella. Dieu, il la voulait. Sa réaction quand il lui a dit qu'il voulait l'embrasser n'avait pas de prix. Il avait envie de rire. S'il avait été seul, il l'aurait fait.

Toute la journée, la prise de conscience entre eux avait été forte et constante. Chaque regard, chaque touché, accidentelle ou non avait été imprégné de la chimie sexuelle qui coulait entre eux. Pour les autres, ils apparaissaient comme rien de plus que deux collègues, mais Bella et Edward savait ce qu'il se passait.

Pendant qu'Edward roulait au volant de sa Volvo pour aller la chercher, son corps vibrait d'impatience. Il se sentait comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, nerveux et excité. Il avait changé de vêtements trois fois, pas satisfait de ces jeans ou de ces chemises, un coup trop désinvolte, ou trop habillé. Enfin satisfait, il prit les fleurs qu'il avait achetées en rentrant chez lui et quitta sa maison.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa à sa porte, il était capable de l'entendre se déplacer à l'intérieur. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut sans voix. Bella était si belle, si sexy, son corps tressaillit en réponse. Elle portait un jeans qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Ces bottes à talons accentué encore plus la longueur de ses jambes. Ceci associée à un haut en satin bleu qui moulait sa poitrine et exposait sa gorge et une bonne partie de ses épaules.

Etait-elle devin? Comment avait elle fait pour deviner la couleur préférée d'Edward ? Ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à son visage, ses joues délicates mettaient en évidence sa beauté naturelle et ses yeux bruns chaleureux, tout encadrait par ses magnifiques cheveux. Il avait fantasmé bien trop souvent sur ses cheveux.

« Salut Edward », sourit-elle timidement.

« Bella. Tu es bien trop belle pour les mots. Tu me coupes le souffle ». Il lui tendit les fleurs qu'il lui avait apportées.

Ses rougeurs se répandirent sur son charmant visage, elle prit les fleurs. « Je te remercie. Elles sont très belles », dit-elle en sentait les roses. Edward était heureux d'avoir pris les roses. Elle lui faisait penser à Bella, belle, délicate, mais forte.

« Je suis content que tu les aimes. Ils m'ont fait penser à toi. »

Elle sourit de nouveau. « Je crois que tu en rajoutes. »

Edward se mit à rire devant le regard soupçonneux qu'elle lui donnait. «Crois-moi, chaque mot est vrai. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que je vois ce soir est magnifique. »

« Rentre, je vais mettre les fleurs dans l'eau, » dit-elle en se retournant et en marchant vers la cuisine.

Edward à presque gémit en la regardant marcher. Son arrière était mis en valeur dans ce jeans et il était pratiquement en train de saliver. _Reprends-toi l'homme. Elle n'est pas un morceau de steak. Non, mais j'aimerais en obtenir une bouché_. Edward secoua la tête pour faire sortir ses pensées salaces.

Il regarda autour pendant qu'il la suivait, prenant note de la touche chaleureuse qu'elle avait ajoutée à l'appartement. Une petite table où était posés des photos et Edward a été tenté de les inspecter. Sa cuisine était petite mais moderne, avec une table et des chaises charmantes, des casseroles et des ustensiles étaient suspendus.

« Alors, où allons-nous? » demanda-t- elle en cherchant un vase.

« Alice a suggéré un endroit appelé Pettes Steak house. Apparemment ils font de bon steak mais il y a d'autres choses, si tu n'aimes pas le steak. »

« J'en ai entendu parler. Il a une bonne réputation. Je n'y ai jamais été ça à l'air bien. » Elle jeta ses déchets et se lava les mains. « Ok, je suis prête. »

_Oh, moi aussi!_ « Allons-y », dit-il en la conduisant à la voiture.

«Joli voiture », a t elle commenté, en s'asseyant dans les sièges en cuir.

« C'est juste une voiture », il haussa les épaules. « Elle a une grande cote de sécurité, elle est économique et elle fonctionne bien. C'est tout ce qu'y m'intéresse », à t il admit. «Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux voitures »

« Tu es sur d'être médecin », a t elle plaisanté, en secouant la tête. « Il n'y a pas une règle qui précise que les médecins doivent avoir une voiture de luxe. Une BMW au moins. »

Edward eut un petit rire. « Je n'ai pas vu cette partie dans les manuels scolaires, donc je peux essayer de l'ignorer. »

La conversation dura tout le long du chemin jusqu'à Port Angeles. Edward a été surpris de constater que, malgré la chimie qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient si bien ensemble. La conversation semblait venir facilement, même les pauses étaient confortables et non maladroite.

Edward mis un Cd de musique classique. Bella lui demanda ce qu'était cet air et il lui dit Clair de Lune de Debussy.

«Tu sais, je connais un tas de musique classique mais je ne me souvient pas souvent de leurs noms. Tu peux me nommer une mélodie et je pense que je ne la connais pas jusqu'à ce que je l'entende et la bien sur je m'en souvient», a expliqué Bella.

«C'est assez fréquent. C'est parce qu'il y a tellement de musique classique qui sont utilisées comme musique de fond dans les films et à la télévision que tu les connais sans t'en rendre compte. Sais tu que mon amour pour la musique classique a commencé quand j'étais enfant en regardant les Losey Tunes ? »

« Wow, j'ai adoré les personnages des Losey Tunes », s'écria Bella. «C'est sans aucun doutes les meilleurs dessins animés réalisés. »

«Tu n'es pas la seul. Tu te rends compte à quel point la musique classique a été utilisé dans les dessins animés ? »

«Je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais tu as raison. La seule que je reconnais vraiment est « Le Barbier de Séville », car le titre était dans la caricature avec Bugs et Elmer Feud. »

«J'ai beaucoup aimé celui-là, » dit en riant Edward. « Quel est ton personnage préféré? Le mien est Duffy Duc. Il est un tel chieur, mais je suis mort de rire à chaque fois. »

«J'ai adoré Duffy mais mon préféré est Sylvestre. J'aurais aimé que pour une fois, juste une fois, il réussit à manger titi. »

Ils riaient ensemble, en se souvenant de leurs épisodes de bande dessinée préféré et leurs arrivé au restaurant s'est fait rapidement.

Edward a guidée Bella à l'intérieur, sa main dans le bas de son dos, un geste courtois vieux comme le monde qu'il avait appris de son père et qui lui est venu naturellement.

Ils ont été conduits à leur table et ont leurs à remis leurs menus.

« Que veux-tu boire Bella ? » lui demanda t il.

« Un jus de citron amer pour commencer », répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Je ne pense pas que tu serais trop impressionnée si je buvais au premier rendez vous. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Je découvrirais certainement une autre facette de Bella Swan. »

« Non, je pense que j'ai besoin de garder la tête claire. D'ailleurs, je tiens à me rappeler de toute cette soirée. »

Edward se rapprocha et lui caressa le dos de la main avec son doigt, aimant le contact de sa peau douce. Bella le regarda et retourna sa main pour qu'il puisse lui caresser la paume. Edward avait du mal à se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient.

Sans plus de mots, leur concentration était focalisée sur l'endroit ou leurs mains se touchaient, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse vienne prendre leur commande, et fixa en permanence le gars chaud aux cheveux de bronze.

«Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu ce soir, » lui dit Edward.

«Moi aussi. »

« Je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'as touchée dès notre première rencontre. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant », à t-il admit.

Les yeux de Bella s'adoucir en le regardant. «Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passe. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais sortir avec quelqu'un avec qui je travaille, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ... »

À ses mots, Edward sentit son corps si léger, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'envoler. «Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à nous connaitre et de voir ou ça nous mène ? »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle fut la première à rompre le silence. « J'ai n'ai jamais eu une relation de longue durée »

« Comment ça se fait? Tu es si belle, intelligente, sexy. Je ne peux pas croire que personne ne s'est intéressé à toi », dit-il, étonné de la stupidité des hommes du coin.

«Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai eu des offres, mais je ne sais pas, personne n'a retenu mon attention. Je suis satisfaite de mon travail, et de mes amis. Je n'étais tout simplement pas intéressée. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. » Il a vu ses joues se colorer et a tendu la main pour les caresser.

« Ne sois pas gênée. Je suis flatté et honoré que tu te sentes de cette façon. Parce que je ressens la même chose. J'ai évité les relations depuis des années, que quelques petites histoires sans importances. »

«En suis-je une ? » demanda t elle doucement.

«Non, c'est différent avec toi. Je suis comme toi je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ou ce que ça pourrait être, mais j'ai envie de le savoir. Je veux explorer cette «chose» avec toi. Je t'apprécie vraiment Bella, et plus encore. Je suis attiré par toi d'une façon qui je n'avais jamais connu auparavant » Il regarda son beau visage. « Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de t'embrasser. »

Bella lui sourit. « Je n'ai aucune objection à cela. »

Edward reprit son souffle heureux, il la couvait du regard. «Je te préviens le compte à rebours commence, je vais t'embrasser ce soir », l'a t-il averti de sa voix rauque.

« Hâte d'y être », répondit-elle.

Au même moment, la serveuse revint avec leurs plats, rompant le charme sensuel entre eux.

Leur conversation est devenue un peu moins chaude en mangeant, au grand soulagement d'Edward

« Comment sais tu que le bleu est ma couleur préférée ? » lui a t il demandé.

« Ah bon? Je ne savais pas. Il faudra que je m'en souvienne pour la prochaine fois. »

« Bella, vas-tu au Bal de Noël ? » On lui avait demandé s'il avait l'intention d'aller à l'événement annuel organisé pour le personnel à proximité du Country Club. Ne connaissant pas, il s'était renseigné pour avoir plus de détails.

L'événement était assez classe cravate noire et robe de soirée et ça permettait au personnel de se laisser aller après une année bien remplie. Il avait lieu une semaine ou deux avant Noël et apparemment, avait un franc succès chaque année.

« Le bal de Noël ? Je n'y ai pas encore pensé », répondit-elle.

«On m'a demandé si je voulais y participer et ça avait l'air intéressant. Veux-tu y aller avec moi? »

Bella le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Tu veux y aller avec moi? Tu te rends compte que tout le monde va commérer sur nous toute la soirée ? »

Le cœur d'Edward se serra un peu à sa réponse. N'avait-elle pas envie d'y aller avec lui? «Je sais, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Bella, je devrais m'en inquiéter plus que quiconque, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste passer la soirée avec toi. »

« Que veux tu dire, par plus que quiconque? » lui demanda t elle curieusement, en attendant sa réponse.

Edward soupira et passa la main dans sa tignasse. Il aurait voulu éviter se sujet.

« Carlisle t'as informé qu'il ne t'avait pas prévenu de mon arrivé à cause de « problème » dans mon précédant hôpital? » Elle hocha la tête et il a continué. «J'ai été victime d'une fausse allégation pour harcèlement sexuel. »

« Oh Edward, que c'est il passé ? »

Excessivement heureux qu'elle ne présume pas automatiquement que les allégations étaient vraies, Edward lui raconta l'histoire de Tanya et de ses illusions. La colère dans sa voix était évidente.

Tendant la main, elle lui prit la sienne, pour lui donner du réconfort. « Je suis désolée pour ses événements. Tanya doit avoir de sacré problème pour accuser un innocent. Je suis contente que tu sois été innocenté. Non pas que je l'aurais cru, même si je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps. Et oui, j'aimerais bien aller au bal avec toi. »

Il lui serra la main en douceur. « Je te remercie. »

«Je devrais te remercier de m'avoir invité », protesta doucement Bella.

« Non, pas pour cela. Pour ne pas imaginer le pire. Pour ne pas me demander s'il y avait quelques vérités dans ses mensonges. »

« Edward. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je crois que je sais bien juger les personnes qui m'entourent et je ne pourrais jamais croire que tu as fais cela. Comme si tu avais besoin de harceler quelqu'un pour sortir avec toi. De plus, une personne qui aime les bébés autant que moi, n'aurait pas pu faire cela, » l'a t elle taquiné.

«Tu es merveilleuse, tu sais? »

«Maintenant, tu recommences à me faire rougir »

«Ce n'est pas très difficile. Et puis, j'aime te voir rougir. »

Quand leur repas fut terminé, Edward a suggéré qu'ils aillent se promener sur les quais. On était en Novembre, mais c'était une nuit clair. Ils avaient tous deux leurs vestes et Bella a facilement accepté. Il les conduisit avec la Volvo sur le front de mer, Edward lui prit la main en marchant lentement, avec le seul bruit de la mer en fond sonore.

« Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

«Bien sûr. Ce que tu veux. »

«Pourquoi n'as tu jamais eu une relation sérieuse ? Tu es beau et intelligent. Voulais tu seulement flirter et t'amuser? Ou Est-ce autre chose ? »

Edward s'arrêta et la regarda. « Bella, je vais te raconter quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à une autre femme. Tu dois le savoir, car je veux que tu sois tout le fait avant d'avancer dans notre relation. Si après, tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrais », dit-il tristement.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé . Le secret que seule sa famille connaissait qu'il n'avait jamais divulguées à une autre femme , la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais tenté d'avoir une relation sérieuse . Il espérait que ça ne ferait pas fuir Bella.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est Edward ? » demanda t elle avec inquiétude. « Tu me fais peur maintenant. »

Voyant la peur et les questions sur son visage , Edward l'a prit et la serra dans ses bras . Même avec leurs épais manteaux, c'était magique pour lui de la tenir dans ses bras .

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t' effrayer , Bella . » Il l'a laissa se détacher , lui prit la main et recommença à marcher. « Quand j'avais 19 ans on m'a diagnostiqué un cancer des testicules . »

Bella lui serra la main , mais ne dit rien .

« Ce fut un énorme choc , c'est sûr , car il n'y avait aucun cas de cette maladie dans ma famille . j'étais en première année à l'école de médecine , je sortais , m'amusais, enfin bref toutes les choses que vous faites quand vous êtes au collège, quand cela m'est arrivé . J'ai eu besoin de faire de la radiothérapie et de la chimiothérapie pour le combattre , et je suis finalement sortis indemnes de cette maladie . »

« Et il n'y a eu aucune récidive? » demanda Bella .

« Non, je me fais dépisté tout les cinq ans et il n'y a plus rien . Malheureusement, les effets secondaires de la radiothérapie et la chimiothérapie ont fait que je suis devenu infertile »

« Je suis désolé , » Bella sympathisa . « Il n'y a aucune chance ? »

« L'oncologue a dit que dans moins de dix pour cent des cas , le corps peut guérir et recommencer à produire des spermatozoïdes, mais je ne suis pas très optimiste. Avant de commencer le traitement Papa m'a suggéré d'emmagasiner mon sperme au cas où je devienne stériles et que je veuille des enfants plus tard. A 19 ans ce n'est pas quelques choses à laquelle je pensais , bien que j'ai toujours aimé les enfants, mais j'ai fait comme il a suggéré . Donc , je peux probablement avoir des enfants , mais pas de manière naturelle » , sourit il tristement .

« Est- ce pour cela que tu es si bouleversé quand tu vois la façon dont certaines personnes ne tiennes pas compte de la santé et le bien être de leurs bébé? »

« Ouais, je suppose que oui . Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement , je me concentrais pour combattre le cancer et rattraper le retard que j'avais accumulé durant le traitement . Mais les années ont passé , et je suis devenu de plus en plus reconnaissant pour la sagesse de mon père . » Edward regarda Bella . «J'ai évité les relations sérieuses , car ce n'est pas quelque chose que je voulais expliquer et parler »

" Pourquoi le fais tu avec moi maintenant? » demanda doucement Bella .

« Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit , tu es différente . Ce que je ressens est différent . Je veux que tu connaisse les faits pour te permettre de prendre une décision avant de continuer . Il ne serait pas juste que notre relation avance sans que tu ne saches la vérité . Ce n'est pas une question de savoir si nous aimons la même équipe de football , c'est quelque chose qui pourrait avoir un effet plus profond sur nos vies si nous venions à avoir un avenir . Je t'ai vu avec les bébés et je sais que tu ferais une merveilleuse mère un jour. Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas possible avec moi. »

Edward se tut et baissa les yeux , tout son corps était sous tension. Qu'allait elle faire ? Allait elle partir ? Ca ne serait pas de sa faute si elle le faisait. C'était une conversation assez importante pour un premier rendez vous , mais il n'aurait pas pu se regarder en face si il ne lui avait pas tout dit dès le départ . Mentalement, il commença à se préparer à son rejet, sachant que cela lui ferait mal comme l'enfer .

« Edward » Bella se retourna et le regarda en levant la main pour la poser sur sa joue , et la caresser doucement . « Je te remercie d'avoir été si honnête avec moi . Je sais que ça a du être vraiment difficile pour toi. Mais ça ne change rien pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par quelqu'un comme je suis attirée par toi. Je ne peux pas te quitter. Prenons les choses au jour le jour et si un jour , on arrive à ce point , nous le traverserons ensemble . Pour l'instant , je veux juste être avec toi . Tu es déjà très important pour moi et je ne pas laisser passer ça . »

Edward pouvait sentir l'humidité dans ses yeux et essaya de la repousser au maximum . Elle voulait toujours être avec lui . Elle savait la vérité et elle l'acceptait malgré ça.

Il regarda son beau visage , ses grands yeux bruns ne montraient rien d'autre que l'acceptation et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. La tirant dans ses bras, leurs grosses vestes entre eux , il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Ce baiser n'était pas comme celui qu'il lui avait donné mardi . Ce baiser contenait toute la passion et le désir réprimé , qu'il avait ressenti depuis le jour de leur rencontre .

Les bras de Bella était entouré autour de son cou tandis qu'il l'a serré au niveau de la taille , la laissant sentir la preuve de ce qu'elle lui provoquait.

Leurs lèvres étaient fondu ensemble, et se déplaçaient dans une parfaite harmonie. Edward augmenta la pression , sa langue cherchant à entrer dans les plaisirs de sa bouche . Bella ouvrit la bouche , ce qui permet à sa langue de se battre en duel en douceur avec la sienne .

La respiration d'Edward devenait irrégulière . Une main empêtré dans ses longs cheveux , la tenait en équilibre pendant que leur baiser se prolongeait . Finalement , Edward traîna ses lèvres sur sa joue et à un endroit sensible en dessous son oreille . Ses petits gémissement résonnèrent à travers son corps pendant qu'il léchait sa peau délicate. Son manteau entravé tout progrès , et Edward s'arrêta. Il appuya son front contre le sien , leur souffle haletant dans le froid .

«Merci », murmura Edward.

« Pour le baiser ? » taquina Bella .

« Oui, pour le baiser , pour ce soir et pour ne pas t'éloigner » , répondit-il , en lui donnant un autre , rapide baiser sensuel. « Il commence à faire très froid . Je ferais mieux de te raccompagner chez toi. »

Bella hocha la tête et ils refirent le chemin jusqu'à la voiture , le bras d'Edward autour de ses épaules . De temps en temps , il embrassait sa tempe et il sentit le frisson qui courait à travers elle. Il se sentait si ... si ... il ne pouvait pas le décrire . S'il avait des ailes , il se serait sans doute envolé . Ce sentiment de bonheur lui était étranger . Tout ça grâce à Bella.

Sur le chemin du retour , Edward tenait la main de Bella dans la sienne, son pouce caressant sa peau . Après la lourdeur de leur conversation précédente , ils parlèrent de petite chose sans importance , se racontant de petite chose amusante qui leur était arrivé au travail.

«Une fois , cette femme enceinte se promenait dans le couloir pour aller vers la salle d'attente . Quand elle passa devant , j'ai remarqué que sa robe était coincé dans ses sous-vêtements . Elle avait évidemment été au toilette et n'avait pas remarqué . Elle marchait assez vite je courrais pratiquement derrière elle dans le couloir. Quand je l'ai finalement rattrapé , je me suis mis derrière elle et je lui ai dit ce qui se passait . La pauvre est devenu rouge vif , elle tira sa robe à la hâte , et s'assit. Elle tenta d'ignorer les ricanements autour d'elle ! » lui dit Bella en riant .

Edward eut un petit rire . «C'est presque aussi mauvais que de se promener toute la journée avec votre braguette ouverte . »

« Pire » , confirma Bella . «Ses fesses faisait tout le spectacle. »

Arrivant devant l'appartement de Bella, Edward éteignit le moteur .

« Edward , veux tu venir quelques instants » , demanda Bella .

_Dois je ? Calmes toi , mon garçon, elle t'as juste invité à monter_. « Si tu es sûr ? » répondit-il.

«Je ne suis pas encore prête à mettre fin à cette soirée. Et toi? » " demanda Bella .

Secouant la tête , Edward sortit de la voiture et l'aida à en sortir. Toujours main dans la main , Bella l'a conduit jusqu'à l'étage , elle prit son manteau et le pendit près de la porte .

«veux tu quelque chose à boire ? » lui demanda t elle , en lissant ses cheveux vers le bas.

Edward sourit tendrement . Elle avait l'air nerveuse, il se mit à la rassurer . Prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes, et en lui souriant. « Bella , s'il te plaît écoute moi . Je ne ferais rien auquel tu n'es pas prête. Je te le promets . Je veux juste être avec toi . » Il lui donna un baiser rapide sur le coin de la bouche , et continua . «Je le souhaite. Je t' ai voulu depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes touchés , et il n'y a rien de plus que j'aimerais que te faire l'amour toute la nuit , mais ça sera quand tu seras prête, et à ce moment là tu me le diras , je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas . Alors s'il te plaît ne sois pas nerveuse avec moi, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Bella se pencha , et entoura ses bras autour de lui . «J'ai peur de ne pas être en mesure d'arrêter . Je n'ai pas peur de toi , pas du tout . Je suis juste inquiète car je te veux tellement , j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle . »

Edward resserra ses bras et l'embrassa sur les cheveux . «Quand nous serons prêts , nous perdrons le contrôle ensemble , et ce sera merveilleux. »

Bella leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux . « Ca ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas nous amuser jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu, n'Est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement .

« Exact , je ne veux rien de plus que de m'amuser avec toi » , dit-il en riant.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une fois de plus , leurs langues dansaient et se caressaient . Maintenant que leurs manteaux encombrants n'étaient plus un problème, leurs mains étaient en mesure de toucher leurs corps avec beaucoup plus de liberté , une chose qu'ils ont profité tous les deux.

Ils se décalèrent vers le salon, Edward s'asseyait et l'a tira sur ses genoux , leurs bouches ne se quittaient jamais . Bella prit le contrôle du baiser et passant ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Edward . Les mains d'Edward caressèrent la taille de Bella, ses doigts passèrent sous son haut pour toucher sa peau satinée.

Lorsque Bella se tortilla sur sa désormais douloureuses érection, Edward gémit dans sa bouche et lui serra la taille.

« Bella ! » haleta t il . «Sais tu ce que tu fais ? »

« Oui » , murmura t elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser et de descendre vers sa gorge . « Tu as un goût délicieux . » Elle remonta une de ses mains vers sa gorge et enleva un de ses boutons .Le cœur d'Edward frappa avec excitation quand sa main passa sous sa chemise et commença à se balader sur sa poitrine , son souffle se coupa quand il sentit son doigt toucher son mamelon.

Edward se retourna pour que Bella soit en dessous de lui , lui penché sur elle leurs jambes emmêlés . Edward était maintenant en train ravager sa bouche , comme il en avait fantasmer tant de fois dans ses rêves . Leurs langues lutté pour la suprématie , même si personne ne serrait perdant ici .

Edward gémit quand il sentit ses mains caressaient la peau de son dos à l'endroit où elle avait retiré la chemise de son pantalon .

«Dieu Bella , tu essayes de me tuer? »

Bella a juste rigolé contre ses lèvres . « Non, oh non . C'est bien trop de plaisir . »

Ils continuèrent leurs baiser , leurs mains découvrirent de plus en plus l'autres . Edward passa la main sur sa jambe recouverte de son jean , il aurait souhaitait que sa peau soit nu . Sans aucune volonté , il commença à se broyer contre sa hanche, pour essayer de calmer sa douleur intense. Sans succès . Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution et Bella n'était pas encore prête à ça pour le moment.

Incapable de se retenir , il se mit à caresser la peau de son ventre , s'émerveillant de sa douceur . Il avait désespérément envie de faire courir ses lèvres sur elle , de découvrir son goût . Au lieu de cela , il mordilla la peau de sa gorge, savourant les gémissements de plaisir provenant de sa bouche .

Sa main se leva et il posa sa main sur sa poitrine avant de la presser légèrement . Le contact de sa douceur dans sa main a été au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé . Lorsque son pouce dévia sur son mamelon, Bella cria.

C'était assez pour réveiller Edward de sa bulle de passion . Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Bella le regarder avec la même expression qu'il devait probablement avoir. Ses yeux étaient lourds de désir, sa respiration rapide et il sentait son cœur battre sous sa main .

Edward enleva sa main de sa poitrine et replaça son haut . Il se redressa , la tirant vers le haut avec lui et la serra dans ses bras . Ils étaient juste assis en silence pendant un certain temps , ce qui permit à leur corps de se calmer , sachant tous deux qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour rallumer leurs désir l'un pour l'autre.

«Je ferais mieux d'y aller » , murmura t il dans ses cheveux .

Bella hocha la tête et serra ses bras autour de lui .

Il l'a souleva et la remit debout, Edward l'a rapprocha dans ses bras. « Dieu que ça va être dur de te voir au travail . Chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai juste envie de t'attraper et de t'embrasser » , murmura t-il .

Bella se mit à rire doucement. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fantasmes que j'ai eu sur toi pendant que je travaillais »

« Mmm, ça semble intéressant. Je veux en entendre parler un jour, » lui dit Edward.

«Peut-être que je te le dirais un jour » , répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui .

Il ne pouvait pas résister et l'embrassa de nouveau , chaque cellule de son corps lui criait de l'emmenait au lit et qu'elle ne protesterait probablement pas trop.

En retirant ses lèvres des sienne , il se détacha . « Bella , il faut vraiment que j'y aille avant que je ne rompe la promesse que je t'ai faites il y a une demi heure »

Bella fit la moue légèrement , ses lèvres étaient pleines et rouges, à cause de leurs baisers et caresses . En retrouvant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, , il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

«Au revoir Bella . Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée . Est-ce que tu travailles ce week-end ? »

«Je travaille demain après-midi et dimanche , puis je suis en repos jusqu'à mercredi. »

Edward fit un signe . «Je suis de garde ce week-end donc je vais sans doute te voir à un moment donné . Pouvons nous nous voir dimanche quand tu finis ? »

Bella hocha la tête . « Je voudrais bien . Je termine à 16 heures . »

«Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas chez moi . Je te montrerais ce que maman a fait et j'essayerai même de nous préparer un diner »

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » demanda Bella .

«Et bien , je fais de bon steak salade. C'est à peu près la limite de mon savoir-faire culinaire , j'en ai peur. »

« Ca à l'air merveilleux . Je viendrais après le travail. »

« Hâte d'y être » , murmura t il, en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de se forcer à la quitter .

Après un dernier regard , Edward partit. Il avait l'impression de flotter jusqu'à sa voiture , son esprit si chamboulé que ce devrait être illégal.

Avec un large sourire sur son beau visage , Edward rêvassait sur Bella tous le long du chemin du retour . Le temps semble durer une éternité , jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'il la reverrait .

ooooooooo

**Et voilà le chap 7 terminé qu'avez vous pensez de leurs premier rendez vous et des révélations **

**sur edward**

**une petite review please**

**un répertoire de fic à était fait sur facebook ou m'a fiction a été repertorié**

**voici le lien **

**/pages/twilight-moms-france/137494076273834#!/pages/Fanfiction-Twilight-****France/117415898312493 **

**(rajoutés facebook devant)**

**je vais faire quelques choses que je n'ai jamais faite un petit instant pub pour des fic que j **

**adore**

**_****Père malgré lui**** de bichou85: La vie apporte son lot de surprises...Pour Edward, c'est un nouveau-né qu'il découvre devant sa porte...Qui l'a déposé? D'où vient-il ? Quelle est son histoire? Edward devient un père malgré lui…**

**/s/6193664/1/Pere_malgre_lui**

**_****Il s'appel Edward cooper**** de feliciaD: Edward est un jeunne homme de 23ans milliardaire, intelligent et incroyablement beau. Il fait craquer les femmes, il serait parfait si il n'etait pas aussi arrogant,lunanatique,imbus de lui meme...**

**/s/6080916/1/Il_sappel_Edward_Cooper**

**_****Une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie**** de TingaBella: Suite a un événement tragique Bella vie chez les Cullen , entre la peur , les doutes . Et si Bella avait a nouveau le droit au bonheur voire à l'amour ? All Humain**

**/s/5686581/1/une_nouvelle_ville_pour_une_nouvelle_vie**

**_****My sexy, pretty, bad boss**** de midsum :Bella swan, secrétaire du monstrueux,beau et charmant Edward Cullen, l'homme le plus convoité de New York. Elle fera tout pour satisfaire ses moindre besoins jusqu'au jour où elle petera un cable! all human**

**/s/5740004/1/My_sexy_pretty_bad_boss**

**et encore bien d autre mais si je continue j'en aurais pour la journée**

**alors n oublier pas de cliquer à très vite pour la suite biz**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Au mon dieu je me cache je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard mais ce chap fait 38 page Works alors **

**ca a prit du temps**

**Merci à:**

**Tinga Bella, bichou85, aelita 48, Grazie, Aely, aliecullen4ever, elo-didie, Aliiice, midsum, **

**lapiaf8, emichlo, acoco, feliciaD, antipolio, mmccg, oliveronica cullen massen**

**Non inscrit:**

**_ayana: Merci contente que ça te plaise**

**_Ilonka: Merci pour ta review ça avance petit à petit**

**Chapitre corrigé Et encore un grand merci à ma Bêta Auréliejeux81 **

oooooooooo

Chapitre 8

Bella ne put empêcher le sourire rêveur qui illuminait son visage toute la matinée . Elle a mis son manteau et descendit vers l' épicerie pour obtenir quelques produits, elle imaginait pouvoir encore sentir l'odeur d'Edward sur son manteau . Elle respira profondément, ce qui lui rappela la nuit dernière.

Elle avait du mal à croire que ce qui c'était passé était réelle. Si Edward l'avait vraiment embrassée avec autant de passion qu'elle avait été prête à jeter la prudence et de le glisser dans son lit ? Seul le fait qu' Edward était un gentleman , et qu'il lui avait promis d'arrêter quand elle le voulait . Bella sourit quand elle se rappela la sensation de son corps contre le sien . Il l'avait voulu autant qu'elle le voulait . Il ne pouvait pas le cacher .

Elle perdit un peu son sourire quand elle se rappela de son histoire . Son cœur lui faisait mal pour le jeune homme qui avait dû faire face à une situation aussi difficile . Elle avait déjà vu des patients subirent un traitement du cancer et son cœur était toujours allait à leur rencontre . Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la souffrance que devait ressentir Edward. Bella aurait probablement pleurait si elle l'avait vu perdre ses magnifiques cheveux .

Ca semblait si injuste que son traitement l'ai rendu stérile. Elle l'avait observé avec les bébés , ses soins et le plaisir qu'il y prenait ce voyait aux yeux de tous . Elle voulait faire un câlin à Carlisle pour avoir eu la prévoyance d'encourager Edward à stocker son sperme . Avec les progrès d'aujourd'hui dans la technologie FIV , les chances de concevoir étaient assez bonnes .

Bella avait dit la vérité quand elle lui avait dit que ca n'avait pas d'importance pour elle . D'une part, parce que c'était trop tôt dans leur relation pour s' en préoccuper . D'autre part, parce qu'il lui avait dit. Au moins elle savait à quoi s'attendre . La plupart des couples présumé simplement qu'ils seraient en mesure d'avoir des enfants et se rendez compte de leurs problèmes uniquement quand ils échouaient à concevoir . Comme les Evans et leur lutte pour devenir parents.

Bella n'était pas encore sur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Edward . Quoi qu'il en soit , c'était quelque chose de très fort et elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'abandonner rien .

Pendant qu'elle repassait ses vêtements de travail , le téléphone sonna . Bella sourit largement en voyant le nom d' Edward sur l'écran .

« Salut »

« Salut ma belle » lui dit Edward , sa voix sexy lui provoquait des choses incroyables, même quand il n'était pas dans la même pièce . « Tu as bien dormis? »

« Pas vraiment » , lui dit-elle

« Moi non plus. Je me suis rappelé nos moments sur ton canapé pendant des siècles . »

Les genoux de Bella était fébrile elle s'est donc assit . « Moi aussi . »

« Tu te rends compte à quel point ça a été difficile pour de te quitter? » lui demanda-t-il de façon sexy .

« Tu te rends compte à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi de te laisser partir ? » répondit-elle.

Edward eut un petit rire . « Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça. Ca me rend de plus en plus difficile à tenir ma promesse . »

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu tiennes ta promesse . »

Bella entendit Edward gémir . «Dieu ! Ne dit pas cela . Tu me rend fou. »

«J'aime cette idée . »

« Derrière ce doux visage , se cache une sirène , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seulement avec toi »

Il y eu un silence le temps qu'Edward regagne son sang froid « Alice t'as telle appelé? »

« Non, pourquoi ,elle t'a déjà traqué ? » Bella se mit à rire .

« A la première heure ce matin . Je pense qu'elle voulait savoir si j'étais au lit avec toi . »

Bella reprit son souffle à cette pensée .

« Je pense qu'elle était déçue que je sois seul à la maison » , lui dit-il , avec un sourire dans la voix.

«Probablement , dit en riant Bella . « Cette fille est une marieuse invétérée . »

« A-t-elle tenté de te caser avant ? » demanda Edward

« Une ou deux fois », a admis Bella . « Je n'étais pas intéressée . »

«Bon». . « Je ferais mieux de te laisser partir . Je vais revenir à mes réflexions sur la nuit dernière . »

« Fait donc ça » , dit Bella . « Je te verrais demain. »

« Je ne peut pas attendre . »

Bella est resté assise là pendant un certain temps , un sourire maladroit sur son visage . Est ce que c'est ça que l'on ressent lorsque l'on tombe amoureuse ? Cette sensation dans tout le corps , le besoin d'être avec lui tout le temps ? Bella n'a jamais été aussi près d'être amoureuse . _Ca ne peut pas être ça , c' est trop tôt_, pensa-t-elle. Et bien qu'elle quelle soit , c'est merveilleux. Elle se demandait si les émotions que ressentait Edward était comme les sienne .

Au moment où elle est arrivé au travail , elle avait réussi à contenir une partie de ses émotions.

Elle a été rassurée une nouvelle maman qui avait peur que son bébé soit un peu jaune quand un appel lui ai parvenu de la maternité .

« Il est tout à fait normal pour un bébé d'être un peu jaune après sa naissance » , a-t-elle rassuré Miss Russell . « C'est parce que leur foie prend un peu de temps pour se mettre en route correctement. Elle devrait revenir à une couleur normale dans quelques jours . Un peu de soleil ne lui fera pas de mal . »

« C'est un peu difficile ici », a déclaré Jackie Russell avec ironie

« C'est vrai . Si ça empire , nous la mettrons sous une lumière pour quelques heures , mais je doute que cela soit nécessaire . Elle n'est pas très jaune . Si vous êtes inquiète , je peux faire venir un pédiatre » l'a rassuré Bella .

Au même moment , une nouvelle infirmière se précipita dans la pièce. « Excusez-moi Bella . Puis-je te voir s'il te plaît? »

Bella hocha la tête , dit au revoir à Miss Russell et suivit l'infirmière . « Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Nicole ? »

« une urgence est arrivé . Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un là-bas dès que possible. »

« Ok , j'y vais . » Bella se précipita dans les escaliers , puis vers les ascenseurs .

Marchant rapidement elle arriva dans la salle d'attente des urgences qui était à moitié vide attente , Bella se demandait ce qui l'attendait .Elle entra dans la zone de traitement et elle entendit des cris venant de l'une des cabines .

« Ah , Bella , je suis content que tu sois ici » , dit le docteur .

Bella regarda et vit une jeune fille , une très jeune fille , couchée sur le lit , les jambes relevées en pleurs. A côté d'elle une femme plus âgée , la mère de la jeune fille , Bella supposa , qui disait à la jeune fille d'arrêter d'être si dramatique .

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe , Ryan ? » demanda Bella tranquillement

« La jeune fille , Chelsea Johnson , a été présentée par sa mère après qu'elle est commencé à pleurer à cause de graves crampes d'estomac . Je l'ai examinée et je crois qu'elle est dans le travail . Elle a treize ans, » l'a-t-il informé gravement.

Bella ravala le soupir qui menaçaient de sortir . « Treize ! Sait-elle qu'elle est dans le travail ? »

« Je leur ai dit , mais la mère est catégorique: ça ne peut pas être ça . Elle criait à sa fille de se calmer , mais ça à seulement fait empirer les choses. »

« Ok . Ecoutez , je vais juste allez prévenir l'obstétricien de garde . Si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte , alors on peut supposer qu'elle n'a pas eu de soins prénatals . » Bella se précipita au téléphone et raconta rapidement à l'unité la situation .Elle s'assura qu' Edward soit appelé et que la salle d'accouchement soit préparé , Bella se dirigea vers la jeune fille .

Chelsea était placée en position fœtale , les larmes coulant sur son visage .

« Bonjour Chelsea . Mon nom est Bella . Je suis une sage-femme et je vais vous aider avec le bébé »

«Non! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'est qu'une enfant. Elle le saurait si elle était enceinte » , a crié sa mère .

Bella examina ses notes avant de lui répondre . « Mme Johnson , je sais que c'est pénible pour vous deux , mais c'est vrai , alors nous avons besoin d' aider Chelsea . Crier n'aide pas votre fille . »

« Ce n'est pas possible , je vous dis! » poursuivi Mme Johnson . « C'est juste des crampes d'estomac»

Chelsea cria au même moment , soulevant ses jambes aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait . « Oww ! Ça fait mal! »

« Donnez-lui quelque chose que nous puissions rentrer à la maison ! » demanda sa mère .

« Mme Johnson , si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais devoir vous demander de partir . Vous bouleversez Chelsea ainsi que les autres patients », a déclaré Bella sévèrement .

Ryan avait convoqué une autre infirmière et elle a gentiment escorté la mère hors de la pièce .

« Ok Chelsea , je vais jeter un petit coup d'œil . Ca ira ? » Demanda doucement Bella .

La jeune fille hocha la tête , les larmes continuent à couler.

Bella l'a aidée à se mettre sur le dos et releva son haut . Dès qu'elle a vu son estomac Bella savait qu'elle était effectivement enceinte . Son ventre était assez petit ce qui fait que Bella ne savait à combien elle en était . Chelsea est une jeune fille assez potelée ce qui fait que personne ne se soit rendu compte de sa grossesse.

En appuyant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille , elle pouvait sentir le contour de l'enfant . Elle saisit l'un des appareils à écho qui était conservées en cas d'urgence et écouta les battements de cœur . Il était assez rapidement est fonctionnait normalement.

« Chelsea . Je vais devoir te déplacer vers une de nos salles d'accouchement , ok ? » Bella caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille , son cœur tourné vers elle face à l' expression de terreur dans ses yeux .

Des brancardiers arrivèrent pour la transférer vers la maternité , Bella essaya d'obtenir des informations de la part de Chelsea .

« Chelsea , savais-tu que tu étais enceinte ? » demanda-t- elle doucement .

Chelsea secoua la tête . « Il m' a dit que je ne pouvais pas tomber enceinte la première fois . »

« Le père du bébé ? »

« Oui . Je n'aimais pas ça . Ça m'a fait mal » , dit-elle .

« T' as-t-il forcée? » demanda Bella , inquiète maintenant. « Quel âge a-t-il? »

« Il a dit qu'il fallait que je lui montre que je l'aimais . Il a dix-huit ans. »

Bella retenait son souffle . Dix-huit . Le garçon avait commis un détournement de mineur avec possibilité de viol . Mettant tous ceci dans un coin de sa tête , Bella poursuivit ses questions .

« Chelsea , ma chérie , te souviens tu quand ça c'est passé ? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir . »

« Je pense que c'était ... ahh ! » Chelsea cria quand une autre contraction frappa , ses cris résonnèrent dans la salle .

Les brancardiers arrivèrent au même moment pour transférer Chelsea . Bella alla prévenir sa mère de l'endroit où elle allait .

Cette affaire aurait besoin de l' expertise d'un conseiller de l'hôpital . Il y avait une multitude de complications qui devaient être résolus . Mais d'abord , elles devaient s'assurer de la santé de Chelsea et du bébé .

Courant pour les rattraper, elle a retenu les services d' une autre infirmière / sage-femme pour aider . En l'absence de soins , elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si le bébé et la mère étaient en bonne santé , voire même connaitre l'âge du bébé .

La mère de Chelsea est arrivée dans le service , demandant à être autorisé à voir sa fille . Bella se précipita vers elle .

« Mme Johnson , mon nom est Bella Swan et je vais aider à accoucher le bébé de Chelsea . Le médecin sera bientôt ici . Nous allons tout faire pour qu' elle et le bébé soit ok . »

«Je vous l'ai dit , elle n'est pas enceinte . Elle doit avoir un virus » insista la mère .

Bella ressentit de la sympathie pour elle. Qu'on vous que votre fille de treize ans , encore une enfant elle-même , est dans le travail , sans avertissement doit être dévastateur . Le conseiller aura besoin de voir toutes les parties concernées .

Posant sa main sur le bras de Mme Johnson , Bella lui expliqua les faits . « Chelsea est en effet dans le travail . J'ai écouté et trouvé un battement de cœur . En outre, Chelsea a admis avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec un garçon . » Elle laissa le reste des détails pour le conseiller .

Les visage de Mme Johnson se froissa aux mots de Bella. «Oh mon dieu ! Elle est encore un bébé ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ! » Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains .

«Parce que vous ne vous attendiez pas à quelque chose comme ça . Chelsea est assez petite et les vêtements lâches ne laissait voir aucune preuve . Elle ne savait même pas elle-même elle a juste dû pensé prendre du poids »

La mère de Chelsea hocha la tête . « Ses périodes ne sont pas régulières, elle n'a pas du faire attention à ça . Mais n'a-t-elle pas sentit le bébé bouger ? »

« Certains bébés ne bouge pas beaucoup et Chelsea ne se rendait certainement pas compte de ce que c'était. »

Bella commença à la guider vers la salle d'accouchement .

« Chelsea a naturellement très peur . Elle est dans la douleur . Elle a besoin de sa mère maintenant. Pouvez-vous la soutenir et laisser toutes vos questions de côté? » demanda Bella .

« Oui . Je veux juste aider Chelsea » déclara sa mère .

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Edward en sortit . Le cœur de Bella faire des siennes quand elle posa son regard sur lui. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux la caresser pendant qu' il se dirigea vers eux.

« Bonjour docteur Cullen » , dit-elle , ses yeux en disaient plus que ses paroles . « Je vais amener Mme Johnson dans la salle d'accouchement et je viendrais vous voir . »

Edward acquiesça et Bella partit vers la salle d'accouchement . «Je reviens tout de suite » , a-t-elle rassuré Chelsea et sa mère qui se retrouvèrent avec une autre sage-femme.

Edward était sur son chemin quand Bella le retrouva .

« Salut Bella » , sourit-il . Bella voulait presser ses lèvres sur sa bouche et l'embrasser vraiment passionnément , surtout après son coup de téléphone de ce matin. Repoussant ses pensées, elle expliqua à Edward ce qui se passait .

« Treize ? » demanda Edward en secouant la tête . « Pauvre enfant . »

« Oui, je sais . Le problème est que nous ne savons pas quel âge peut avoir l'enfant ou s'il y a des problèmes vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de soins prénatals . »

« Comment fait elle face aux nouvelles? »

« Elle a peur , comme tu peux l'imaginer . »

« Ok , peux-tu appeler l'anesthésiste ? Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de lui faire une péridurale pour soulager le choc . Vu son âge et le fait qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de traiter ce qui est sur le point de se produire , plus facile nous le faisons meilleur ça sera pour elle . De plus, fait venir un pédiatre pour que le bébé soit examiné tout de suite. Un conseiller a-t-il était prévenu? »

« Oui , elle va être ici le plus tôt possible .La mère de Chelsea ne le sais pas, mais le père du bébé à dix-huit ans . »

« Dieu! Ca craint », déclara Edward en poussant les portes

« Très », a convenu Bella .

Edward se présenta pendant que Bella faisait les appels nécessaires . Chelsea gémissait bruyamment à cause de la douleur .

« Faites quelques choses ! Ça fait mal! » dit-elle piteusement .

Edward prit la main de la jeune fille et la serra doucement . Ca semblait avoir un effet calmant . « Nous allons faire partir la douleur , ok ? L'anesthésiste va te donner quelque chose qui va t'engourdir »

Chelsea hocha la tête , son autre main dans celle de sa mère. Bella regarda Edward parler doucement à la fois à Chelsea et sa mère , pour calmer leurs angoisses autant que possible .

Dans l'attente de l'anesthésiste , Bella prit la tension artérielle de Chelsea . Elle était élevée, mais c' était probablement due au choc et la peur .

« Chelsea , ma chéri . Ca va bien se passer, » apaisa sa mère en caressant le front recouvert de sueur de sa fille .

«Maman , j'ai peur . »

« Je sais bébé. Je souhaiterais que ça ne t'arrives pas . Mais le médecin et les infirmières s'occuperont de toi , n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella sourit et hocha la tête . « Oui , nous allons prendre le plus grand soin de toi , ma chérie . Tu va continuer à être mal à l'aise , mais il faut espérer que ca ne fasses plus autant mal . »

L'anesthésiste arriva et lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire . Le médecin introduit l'aiguille dans la colonne vertébrale de Chelsea et a attendu jusqu'à ce que sa moitié inférieure soit engourdi .

Une fois la douleur atténuée, Chelsea est devenu moins paniqué et s'allongea sur le lit , sa mère lui tenait fortement la main . Bella vit que ses contractions étaient espacées d' environ trois minutes.

Edward , pendant ce temps avait prélevé des échantillons de sang et avait installés l'appareil à ultrasons . Il avait besoin de connaître la position du bébé et il espérait avoir une idée du temps de la grossesse .Bella demanda de nouveau à Chelsea si elle pouvait se souvenir du moment où elle était tombée enceinte , mais Chelsea ne s'en souvenait pas, elle précisa seulement que c'était durant le printemps .

Même si la situation était tendue , Bella ressentait toujours des picotements dans tout son corps quand elle touchait accidentellement Edward . Elle était debout à côté de lui , enduisant de gel le ventre de Chelsea et elle essaya de contrôler ses frissons quand il lui parla doucement .

« Je suppose , d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit qu'elle ne doit pas être loin de son terme , mais elle est très faible ce qui signifie que ça pourrait être difficile pour le bébé . »

Bella acquiesça et regarda Edward a commencer l'échographie , les images étaient bien claires sur l'écran . Plus calme maintenant que la douleur avait disparu , Chelsea regarda l'écran .

« Est-ce que c'est le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle.

«Oui et par sa taille , je peux dire qu'il est presque à terme . » Après avoir désactivé la machine , Edward alla parlé à Chelsea et à sa mère . «Tout semble progresser normalement . C'est maintenant une question de temps . »

Edward tapota la main de Chelsea . « Comment te sens tu maintenant Chelsea ? Ta douleur ? »

« Non, je me sens bizarre, mais ce n'est pas douloureux. » Ses yeux reflétaient toujours la peur . « Je ne veux pas de bébé . Je ne veux pas être ici. »

Edward lui serra la main . «Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas arrêter maintenant . Un conseiller va venir te voir avec ta maman après, ok ? Détend-toi l'analgésique va faire son effet et ensuite tu devras pousser pour mettre au monde ton bébé. »

« Vais-je avoir mal? »

« Je le crains, ça risque d'être douloureux. »

Chelsea s'allongea sur le lit, son jeune visage était fatigué et effrayé . Les larmes recommencèrent à couler quand elle regarda sa mère .

Bella et Edward quittèrent la salle pour aller discuter.

« Dieu , quand on m'a appelé , je ne m'attendais pas à cela », soupira Edward en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

«Je sais . Je ne pouvais pas y croire quand je suis arrivé . Elle est juste une enfant . Ca doit être tellement traumatisant pour elle. »

« Et pour sa mère . »

« Je te l'avais dit que la vie n'était pas parfaite ici. »

« Rien n'est parfait. »

Le conseiller de l'hôpital arriva au même moment . Bella et Edward la saluèrent et lui expliquèrent la situation.

« Oh mon Dieu » , a déclaré Chris . « Cette pauvre enfant . Comment va-t-elle? »

«Elle est en plein travail et nous avons fait en sorte que tout soit aussi confortable que possible . Elle a très peur , comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, » répondit Bella .

« Et elle vous a dit que le père a dix-huit ans ? »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit . Elle était vierge et il lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte la première fois . C'est certainement pour ça que Chelsea ne c'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait . »

«Je vais prendre contact avec les services sociaux, ils vont devoir mener une enquête. Le père ne pourra être accusé de viol . Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire en ce qui concerne l'enfant ? »

« Quant à savoir si elle veut le garder ou non ? Nous ne lui avons pas demandé . Nous voulons simplement lui faire passer l' épreuve du travail . »

Chris hocha la tête . « Oui, c'est la meilleure chose . Je vais passer quelques appels téléphoniques , puis j'irais me présenter. C'est une situation délicate . Ou est le père de Chelsea ? »

« Elles n'en ont pas parlé , alors je ne sais pas . »

« Et comment la mère de Chelsea fait elle face ? »

« Elle est bien entendu très choqués et incrédules . Il nous a fallu un certain temps pour la convaincre que Chelsea ne souffrait pas d'un virus à l'estomac » , répondit Bella .

«Je ne suis pas surprise . »

La sage-femme, sorti de la pièce et appela Bella et Edward . « Les contractions deviennent très proches maintenant, environ une minute d'intervalle. »

« Ok , nous arrivons » , déclara Edward . « Venez à la salle d'accouchement lorsque vous avez finit » , dit-il à Chris . « Mme Johnson aura certainement besoin de soutien »

Il se tourna vers Bella . « Peux-tu t' assurer que le pédiatre arrive ? »

Bella acquiesça et Edward repartit à la salle d'accouchement . Les deux prochaines heures semblait passer dans le brouillard . Quand les contractions sont devenue plus forte, l'anesthésie s'était assez estompée pour permettre à Chelsea de pousser .

Pleurant et gémissant bruyamment de douleur , la jeune fille attrapa la main de sa mère quand elle l' encouragea à continuer.

«Non! Arrêtez! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! » dit elle en sanglotant , trop jeune pour faire face à la gravité de la situation .Le cœur de Bella se brisa pour cette pauvre petite fille qui était forcé de grandir trop vite .

Prenant l'autre main de Chelsea et lui caressant les cheveux , Bella fit de son mieux pour l'encourager .

« Chérie, je sais que ça fait mal mais il est trop tard pour arrêter . Ca ne va pu être très long maintenant » l'a-t-elle rassurait , en regardant Edward qui acquiesça de la tête .

Une fois la tête du bébé commencé a à sortir, les choses ont évolué assez rapidement . Le pédiatre était arrivé et était en attente pour recevoir l'enfant .

Avec beaucoup d'encouragement et des cris de douleur , le fils de Chelsea est né . Comme on s'y attendait , il était très petit pour son âge et le pédiatre a voulu l'examiner immédiatement.

« Chelsea , veux tu le voir ? » Lui demanda doucement Bella .

Epuisé Chelsea secoua la tête . Bella a remis le bébé au pédiatre pendant qu' Edward et elle continuèrent à s'occuper de Chelsea . Ils l'ont nettoyé et l'ont transférée dans une chambre privée où elle pouvait se reposer sans le regard des autres patients .

Chris , qui avait soutenu Mme Johnson , laissa la mère et la fille un peu seul avant de devoir commencer à déterminer qui était responsable de cette triste situation et de voir ce qui se passerait pour l'enfant .

« Comment va-t-il Doug ? »Demanda Edward au pédiatre.

« Il est petit , je pense qu'il est doit être âgé d'environ 36 semaines, mais sa respiration va bien et il a l'air en bonne santé . Je vais recommander qu'il soit placé dans la pouponnière de soins spéciaux pour quelques jours juste pour être sûr » , répondit Doug .

«Bonne idée . En outre, Ca permettra à Chris et aux personnes des Services sociaux l'occasion d'essayer de comprendre ce qui c'est passé » déclara Edward .

Reprenant le bébé , Edward lui fit un câlin et lui parla doucement . «Pauvre petit môme . Tu n'es pas arrivé dans des circonstances idéales , n'Est-ce pas? J'espère que les choses iront mieux pour toi » , murmura-t-il , il caressa doucement la peau douce du bébé .

En le regardant remettre le bébé à l'infirmière pédiatrique, Bella sentit son cœur faire des embardées . Voir un tel homme si viril être si doux avec un petit bébé lui provoquait de drôle de sensation . Si elle n'avait pas encore du travail à faire, Bella l'aurait emmené chez immédiatement. Quand il se retourna pour la regarder , Bella lui donna un tendre et large sourire , qu'il comprit de suite.

« Pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau lorsque tu auras finit infirmière Swan? » demanda Edward en ramassant le dossier de Chelsea .

«Bien sûr . Dès que nous aurons terminé Dr Cullen . »

En collaboration avec les autres infirmières , Bella a finit rapidement de nettoyer la salle d'accouchement. Dès que possible , elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Edward.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand elle entendit sa voix ,Edward leva les yeux de ses notes et se leva , un regard affamé dans les yeux . Bella ferma la porte derrière elle , pendant qu' il contournait son bureau.

Dans l'instant suivant , Bella se retrouva serrée dans ses bras à s'embrasser avidement . Leurs respiration étaient irrégulière , ils se sont embrassés à plusieurs reprises , se délectant de l'opportunité d'être ensemble . Bella avait les mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés , les décoiffant encore plus que d'habitude .

Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, Bella entendit le doux gémissement étouffé d' Edward quand elle aspira doucement sa lèvre dans sa bouche .

Beaucoup trop tôt pour chacun, ils se séparèrent , leurs visages rougit . Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient rompre le contact pour le moment. Elle pouvait sentir Edward lui frottait le dos , les calmant tous les deux .

«J'avais besoin de cela, » murmura Edward dans ses cheveux .

« Mmm , moi aussi . Ca a été un enfer cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce pauvre gosse . Je suis désolé pour eux. Quelle que soit la décision qu'ils prennent, il y aura des conséquences durables . »

Bella hocha la tête en accord . «Je sais . C'est une chose terrible . j'espère qu'ils vont prendre la bonne décision. »

«Je suis désolé quelque chose comme cela arrive, si peu de temps après ton arrivé » , dit Bella .

« Comme tu l'as dit , rien n'est parfait. Je ne pense pas que tu es vu cette situation trop souvent , non ? »

« Non, pas aussi jeune . Elle est encore un bébé elle-même. Je vais devoir faire en sorte que le personnel prenne des précautions particulières avec elle. Ca va être un choc chacun d'eux . »

« Pourtant, je suis heureux d'avoir pu te voir aujourd'hui », sourit Edward . «Je ne pensais pas en avoir l'occasion » Il leva le bras et lui caressa la joue . « Je suppose que nous ne devrions pas rester ici trop longtemps . Ca va commencer à jazzer . »

Bella fit une grimace . « Je ferais mieux de retourner au travail. J'ai encore quelques heures à faire avant de rentrer à la maison . »

«Je vais terminer , je vais aller voir Chelsea et je rentre à la maison . » Il regarda attentivement son visage avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le baiser était bref mais passionnée . « Juste un baiser nécessaires avant que je parte », sourit-il.

Pouvant l'atteindre , Bella lissa les cheveux d' Edward . « Je ne veux pas que les gens se fassent des idées »

Edward recula et lui ouvrit la porte. « Rendez-vous demain, » lui dit-il .

« J'ai hâte d'y être, » lui dit-elle en arrière.

Après une dernière caresse , Edward la laissa partir .Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle du personnel , elle avait besoin de se calmer avant de retourner au travail. La salle étant vide, elle se rendit à la chambre des dames pour voir l'effet qu' Edward avait sur elle.

En se regardant dans le miroir , Bella a vu que son visage était rouge , ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés et ses yeux brillants . Elle a dû admettre qu' Edward était bon pour son apparence. Avec un sourire ironique , elle recoiffa ses cheveux , et remis son visage en « mode travail » et elle retourna à la maternité.

Bella est allé voir Chelsea et sa mère à quelques reprises avant de partir, en s'assurant qu'elles étaient à l'aise . Edward avait donné à Chelsea un léger sédatif pour l'aider à dormir , la jeune fille était encore sous le choc .

Saisissant son sac , Bella ressentit le besoin d'aller voir le bébé de Chelsea . En arrivant dans la pouponnière de soins spéciaux , elle n'était pas trop surprise de voir Mme Johnson à côté du lit de son petit-fils , qui le regardait , avec les larmes aux yeux .

«Êtes-vous d'accord? » demanda Bella avec sympathie. La pauvre femme souffrait autant , sinon plus , que sa fille.

Mme Johnson renifla et s'essuya les yeux . « Pas vraiment . Depuis hier tout mon monde a été retourné . Ce n'est jamais facile d'élever un enfant , mais j'y faisait face. Maintenant , tout à changé et je ne sais pas quoi faire . »

« C'est pour ça que le conseiller est là . Pour vous aider à redresser votre vie et celle de Chelsea »

Mme Johnson hocha légèrement la tête. « Comment ai-je pu ne pas remarqué ? Etais-je tellement prise dans ma propre vie que je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait avec Chelsea ? Je sais qui est le garçon , vous savez . C'est un voisin . Je veux lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait à ma petite fille » , dit-elle amèrement .

Bella ne pouvait rien dire . Elles ont tous deux regardés l'enfant endormis , qui contractait ses petits doigts .

«C' est mon petit-fils et je ne sais pas ce que je ressens autour de lui . Il est comme le bébé d'un étranger . »

« Ce n'est pas surprenant , Mme Johnson . La plupart des gens ont neuf mois pour s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir un enfant , mais vous n'avez pas eu cette possibilité . Espérons qu'avec le temps, les choses iront mieux » sympathisa Bella .

« Les services sociaux vont venir dans la matinée. Ils vont me demander ce que nous prévoyons de faire de lui . Je ne sais même pas » , murmura Mme Johnson .

« Ils ne s'attendent pas à avoir une réponse tout de suite. C'est une situation inhabituelle et ils vous donneront à vous et Chelsea le temps de décider. »

«Il est très mignon, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Mme Johnson qui regarder le visage de son petit-fils chiffonné dans le sommeil .

Bella sourit . « Oui , il l'est . Il est beau . » Bella posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mme Johnson. « J'espère vraiment que tout ira pour le mieux pour vous tous . Je vous verrais demain . Je vous suggère d' essayer de dormir un peu . Ca a était une dur journée . »

« Oui , je suppose »,en a convenu Mme Johnson avec lassitude .

Bella lui souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta l'hôpital . Il était près de minuit au moment où elle arriva à la maison et elle était épuisée . Les événements traumatiques de la journée avait pris sur elle. Après une douche chaude , elle se mit au lit , ayant besoin de dormir avant de retourner au travail dans la matinée.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Edward et elle sourit avec mélancolie . Ce baiser dans son bureau avait certainement réalisé l'un de ses fantasmes à son sujet . Les choses que faisait cet homme avec ses émotions ! Le sourire était toujours sur son visage quand elle s'endormit en rêvant d'être dans les bras d'Edward.

Le cœur de Bella battait vite quand elle frappa à la porte d'Edward le lendemain après-midi . Elle avait couru chez elle après son quart de travail et c'était changé dans des vêtements plus décontractés . Jacob avait téléphoné pour voir si elle voulait aller au cinéma ce soir-là , mais Bella a dû décliner , bien sûr .

« As-tu un rendez vous avec un homme sexy ? » taquina Jacob.

« En fait, oui, » répondit Bella .

« Quoi ? Avec qui? »

«Pourquoi tu es étonné? Je suis si hideuse ? » demanda Bella indignée.

« Bien sûr que non , ne sois pas stupide . C'est juste que tu n'as pas été avec un gars depuis des siècles », déclara Jacob, avec la surprise encore évidente dans sa voix.

« Et bien, il n'est pas ici depuis longtemps . »

« Qui c'est ? Je le connais ? » demanda curieusement Jacob

«C'est le nouveau docteur .Le fils de Carlisle , Edward Cullen » , répondit Bella .

« Oh . Et bien , tant mieux pour toi, Bella . J'espère qu'il te traite bien ou il aura affaire à moi », a déclaré Jacob pour la taquiner mais à moitié seulement .

Bella eu juste un petit rire . « Je dois y aller , je dois me préparer . »

« Ok . Ne fait pas ce que je ne ferais pas », taquina Jacob.

« Ca ne me donne pas beaucoup d'options, n'Est-ce pas? » dit elle en riant.

Edward a ouvert la porte , les yeux brillants de plaisir quand il la vit . Tendant la main , il l'a tiré à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle .

Poussant son dos contre la porte , Edward se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion , appuyant son corps contre elle, pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément , elle aimait la sensation de son corps tendu contre le sien . Les mains d'Edward passait sur son dos avant de descendre juste au dessus de ses fesses et l'attira avec urgence vers lui.

« Dieu, tu me fais sentir si bien » , murmura Edward contre sa gorge . « Et ton goût . » Il plaçait des petits baiser le long de son coup en y passant sa langue.

Bella pencha sa tête sur le côté , exposant plus sa gorge à sa bouche . « Pareil ici » , dit-elle essoufflée , en frottant ses hanches contre les siennes. Il était si dur contre elle, son besoin était évident .

Ses mains serré sur les côtés de sa tête elle tira sa bouche de retour à la sienne , elle voulait le goûter à nouveau . Leurs corps enlacés , pressés contre sa porte , il n'y avait pas un souffle d' espace entre eux . Bella pouvait sentir sa retenue ,si ca continuait, elle allait le supplier de la prendre ici , contre la porte , son corps humide se languissait de désir.

Quand il sentit son contrôle lui échapper , Edward se recula. En reculant , il caressa sa joue , encore haletant . Bella sourit , ses yeux presque noirs de désir, ses lèvres rouges et enflées à cause de ses baisers .

« Salut, » dit-il la voix rauque de désir

« Salut toi . Tu salue tous tes visiteurs comme ça? » taquina-t-elle .

« Seulement les magnifiques » , plaisanta-t-il . « Viens dans le salon ! »

En riant Bella se laissa entraîner dans le reste de la maison , Edward lui fait faire le tour .

« Maman et Alice s'en sont occupés . Une ou deux pièce à la fois. »

« Esmé à fait un bon travail de trouver pour te trouver cet endroit » , commenta Bella .

« Ca me convient . Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? Quel accueil je te fais! Tu as travaillé toute la journée et je t' aborde contre la porte et je ne t''offres même pas un rafraîchissement » , dit-il avec ironie .

Bella eut un petit rire et l'embrassa . « Ca ne me dérange pas du tout d'être abordé . »

« Ne dit pas ça ! » gémit-il , en lui donnant un baiser . «Viens » , dit-il , en lui prenant la main .

Il lui demanda de lui parler de sa journée pendant qu' il préparait leur repas , Bella lui parla de la visite des services sociaux . « Je sais que Chelsea a eu peur. Elle a pensé qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes. Ils étaient vraiment bon cependant. Ils ont parlé avec elle et sa mère pendant un long moment et leur ont donné des informations sur leurs options . Ils ont également demandé des informations sur le père du bébé . »

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils vont faire au sujet du bébé ? » demanda-t-il en les servant .

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il sache encore pour le moment. »

Après le dîner , ils se sont assis ensemble pour parler, le bras d'Edward était autour d'elle quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule .

« As-tu toujours vécu à Forks ? » demanda-t-il , sa main caressa nonchalamment ses cheveux .

«Non, je suis né ici , mais mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais une enfant en bas âge . Ma mère et moi sommes partit à Phoenix . J'avais l'habitude de venir voir mon père pendant les vacances et lorsque j'ai eu seize ans je suis retournée vivre avec lui . »

« Comment ça se fait ? Tu ne t'entendais plus avec ta mère? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Oh non , rien de tout ça . Maman à un peu un esprit libre , elle était plus mon ami que ma mère de bien des façons . j'avais tendance à m'occuper d'elle plutôt que l'inverse . »

« Ca ne te dérangeais pas ? De ne pas être juste une enfant ? »

« Pas vraiment . C'est juste la façon dont est Renée . D'autre part , elle était plus amusante que la plupart des mères . Elle ne se souciait pas si nous avions fait un énorme gâchis en cuisinant des gâteaux ou en faisant des œuvres d'art. Elle avait des idées amusantes . Mes amis d'école aimé venir . Ils pensaient que j'avais la maman la plus cool du monde , » dit Bella , avec un sourire nostalgique .

« Alors pourquoi es-tu partis ? »

«Maman s'est remarié à Phil . Il avait l'habitude de jouer au baseball dans les ligues mineures . Il avait besoin de Voyager avec son équipe et elle voulait aller avec lui . C'est compréhensible , ils étaient de jeune mariée . Je voyais qu'il lui manquait quand il était absent alors j'ai pensé que se serait mieux si j'allais vivre avec papa afin qu'ils puissent être ensemble . »

« C'était vraiment désintéressé de ta part » , commenta-t-il . « Pour une jeune fille. »

« Pas vraiment . Ca me semblait la bonne chose à faire . »

« Comment t'es tu acclimaté? Phoenix et Forks sont aux antipodes . »

«Je dois admettre que je détestais ça au début. Il faisait froid et pluvieux et trop vert. Après Phoenix , c'était comme une autre planète . Je connaissais certains enfants vu que je venais voir mon père ce qui fait que l'école n'était pas trop difficile . Je me suis habitué à la longue . Vivre en permanence avec papa était différent de mes visites »

« Je peux imaginer . Vois-tu ta mère souvent ? »

«Habituellement, environ une ou deux fois par an . Elle vit désormais en Floride . Je vais passer Noël avec elle et Phil cette année . je serai parti quelques jours . »

Edward hocha lentement la tête . « Et avec ton père ? Tu t'entend bien avec lui ? »

« Ouais . Papa n'est pas vraiment bavard et il ne faut pas essayer de lui parler de sentiments. Il se cache sinon! Mais il m'aime et peut être parfois très protecteurs . Il est terrible pour s'occuper de lui alors je l'aide au maximum . »

« Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi bonne avec les patients . Prendre soin des personnes semble venir naturellement avec toi , n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que oui . Ca fait partie de la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi ce métier . Il semblait être un prolongement de ce que j'avais fait toute ma vie. »

« Et qui s'occupe de toi ? » murmura Edward , en inclinant son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux .

Bella avait l'impression de se noyait dans les profondeurs de ses yeux verts . «Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi . »

« Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux , parfois , Bella . »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Qui s'occupe de toi , Edward ? »

«Maman, Alice . Parfois, ils s'occupent beaucoup trop de moi » dit-il avec ironie .

« Tu as une famille merveilleuse , Edward » , dit-elle .

Il acquiesça de la tête . « Ouais , j'ai de la chance . Et même si Alice me rend fou parfois , je l'aime bien . »

«C'est difficile de ne pas , n'est-ce pas ? »dit elle en riant. « Elle a fait irruption dans ma vie et je ne peux plus m'imaginer de ne plus la connaître maintenant. »

Edward se mit à rire et resserra son emprise sur elle. « Ouais, c'est Alice . »

« Et toi ? Où as-tu grandi ? » lui demanda-t-elle .

« À Chicago . J'y suis né et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à ce que je parte à la fac . Rien s'aussi intéressant que toi » , a-t-il déclaré .

« Où es-tu aller à la fac ? »

« Dartmouth . Quand je suis tombé malade, je suis retourné à Chicago pour le traitement . Maman voulait que je sois près d'elle , pendant la chimio . Une fois que tout était finit , j'y suis retourné pour continuer mes études . »

« Tu as dû avoir vraiment peur », lui dit Bella , en imaginant un jeune Edward être confronté par le fait de découvrir qu'il avait un cancer .

« Je suppose que oui . A vrai dire , j'étais tellement occupé à essayer de le combattre , que je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de penser à une autre alternative. Si j'y avais vraiment pensé je me serais probablement effondré et j'aurais maudit la vie pour mon sort »

«Je suis heureuse que tu es eu ta famille avec toi lorsque tu étais malade . »

Bella sentit ses yeux se fermer au fur et à mesure du temps . Ca avait été un long week-end, remplie de hauts et quelques bas incroyablement terrible. En Haut de sa liste était son temps passé avec Edward . Elle serait heureuse de rester comme ça pour toujours .

Remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé pendant un moment , Edward baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était endormi , la bouche entr'ouverte pour respirer .

Souriant tendrement , il l'a installé correctement de façon à ce que sa tête soit sur ses genoux , un coussin sous elle . Bella soupira dans son sommeil et a marmonné quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas .

Il a passé l'heure suivante à caresser doucement ses cheveux , émerveillé par sa douceur , il remonta une mèche jusqu'à son visage pour respirer son parfum de fraise .

Edward ne se souvenait pas que ca lui soit déjà arrivé. Juste assis là , regardant son sommeil , dans le calme total. Même son désir constant pour elle s'était calmée , prêt à rugir de nouveau quand elle regardera . La tendresse avait remplacé le désir , pour le moment .

Avec son doigt , il traça ses lèvres charnues en se souvenant de la sensation de les avoir contre les siennes. Comme un aveugle , il a appris les plans et les angles de son visage . Puis il se pencha et prit la main dans la sienne, en la soulevant et il lui baisa doucement .

Le mouvement provoqua à Bella de se remuer et de se tourner vers lui . Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent . Il vit l'instant ou elle réalisa où elle était lorsque ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise du à la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Oh ! » dit-elle ,en ayant du mal à s'asseoir.

«Chut ! Tout va bien, » l'a-t-il apaisé . « Tu as dormi , c'est tout . »

« Dormit ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveiller ? Je suis tellement gêné ! » gémit-elle .

Edward eut un petit rire . « Ne le sois pas . Te regarder à été enchanteur, » l'a-t-il apaisé , en lui caressant la joue . « J'ai bien aimé te regarder dormir . »

«Je n'ai rien dit , n'Est-ce pas? »

« Tu as marmonné mais je n'ai pas compris . Tu parles souvent en dormant ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Bella en rougissant répondit. «Je tiens des conversations dans mon sommeil . »

« Ça doit être intéressant . »

« Non, c'est gênant . Qui sait ce que je peux dire ? » déclara Bella mortifié .

Son visage était rouge à cause du sommeil et de la gêne , la bouche entr'ouverte . Edward ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde pour la goûter et la tira dans ses bras , leurs bouches se réunirent dans un farouche baiser qui envoya leur rythme cardiaque en pleine bataille.

Il se faisait assez tard au moment où Bella quitta sa maison , son corps l'a picotements du à son au revoir et son baiser dévastateur .

Bella ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait attendre avant de le prier de lui faire l'amour .

Pas longtemps. Peu de temps c'est sur.

ooooooooooooooo

**J'espère que ce chap vous a plus**

**Je viens de publier une nouvelle traduction Lonesome Hearts si vous avez de venir faire un **

**tour du côté du Far West venait faire un tour biz je fais au plus vite pour la suite**

**Petite review svp**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**oui je sais j ai en mit du temps je vais faire plus vite pour la suite promis**

**Merci à:**

**ziranie, angiefolio, alexa0800, lapiaf8, midsum, oliveronica cullen massen, grazie, alieculle4ever, feliciaD, nedwige, tinga bella, aelita48, soleil83,**

**aliiice, emichlo, titie, bichou85, elo-didie, doudounord, elizabeth mary masen**

**non inscrit: sev974, ilonka**

**Chapitre corrigé Et encore un grand merci à ma Bêta Auréliejeux81 **

oooooooooo

Chapitre 9

« Donc, les choses semblent prometteuses entre toi et Edward? » Le large sourire sur le visage d'Alice trahissait sa joie dans la relation en plein développement de son frère avec Bella.

« Pourquoi ne me le dis tu pas? Tu sembles être aussi impliqués dans ce domaine que nous le sommes», sourit Bella en regardant le menu.

Alice éclata de rire en entendant les mots de Bella.

Elles étaient assises dans un café pour déjeuner. Alice l'avait appelé ce matin pour voir si elle était libre de se joindre à elle. Ne travaillant pas jusqu'à mercredi, Bella avait volontiers accepté. Elle savait que c'était certainement pour avoir plus d'information. Elle savait qu'Alice allait probablement avoir un éclatement d'un vaisseau sanguin tant sa curiosité était grande pour savoir comment c'était passé son rendez-vous avec Edward.

« Je sais que je suis curieuse. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » ricana Alice. « Sérieusement, je veux juste que mes deux personnes favorites soit heureuse. »

« Je sais que tu le fais. Et oui, les choses semblent prometteuses. »

« Oh, c'est une bonne chose. Alors, comment était le rendez-vous et l'as-tu revu depuis? Edward ne m'a rien dit » Alice fit la moue.

Bella sourit en repensant à vendredi et à la nuit dernière. « Le rendez-vous était génial. Il a été merveilleux. Et je l'ai vu hier soir. Je suis allé chez lui pour dîner. »

Alice frappa dans ses mains. «Il a cuisiné pour toi? Maintenant, je sais que tu dois être spéciale pour lui. Edward n'est pas un grand fan de cuisine. »

« C'était juste steak et salade. Rien de bien compliqué. »

Alice se pencha en avant et parla doucement. « Alors, vous l'avez fait? »

« Alice! »

« Quoi? Oh allez, Bella. Il y a tellement de chimie entre vous deux que je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas passé le week-end au lit. »

Bella secoua la tête à l'audace d'Alice. «Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait, ok? »

« Oh, pourquoi ? » Alice avait l'air déçu.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas prêts. Nous voulons apprendre à nous connaître d'abord. Lorsque le temps sera venu, si ce temps arrive, nous irons plus loin. »

«Il ne sera pas en mesure d'attendre trop longtemps, » murmura Alice.

« Moi non plus», sourit Bella, provoquant un autre rire d'Alice.

« Et bien, j'admire votre retenue. J'ai mis Jasper dans mon lit au bout de quelques heures. Je crois que nous ne l'avons pas quitté pendant deux jours, » dit Alice en riant.

« Tu es incroyable. En fait, je suis désolé pour Jasper. »

« Ne le sois pas. Il n'a jamais été aussi bien. Il peut ressembler à un ange mais c'est un diable dans la chambre. »

« Beaucoup trop d'information, Alice. »

Leurs plats arrivèrent et elles continuèrent à parler. Bella lui a dit qu'Edward lui avait révélé ses problèmes de fertilité.

« Oh wow! » souffla Alice, les yeux grands ouverts. « Personne en dehors de la famille n'est au courant. Il doit vraiment t'aimer. Comment as-tu réagi quand il te l'a dit? »

«J'ai été plus bouleversée le faites qu'il ai du passer par un traitement du cancer plus que toute autre chose. Quant à sa stérilité, et il y a des millions de personnes qui ont des problèmes similaires. »

Alice tendit sa main et prit celle de Bella. «Je suis tellement heureuse que tu es ce sentiment. Je pense qu'Edward peut en quelque sorte se sentir moins homme à cause de cela, mais c'est bête. Je pense que vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Moins homme! » s'écria Bella indignée. «Comment ose-t-il encore penser cela? Je ne pense pas avoir jamais rencontré un tel homme aussi masculin dans ma vie. Il est beau, drôle, charmant, intelligent, attentionné et doux. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne me dise pas ça en face où je vais lui dire ce que je pense! »

Alice rayonnait devant elle. « Bienvenue dans la famille. »

Se forçant à se calmer, Bella réalisa ce qu'Alice venait de dire. «Alice, doucement. Nous allons voir où cela nous mène, mais il n'y a pas de promesses. Je suis extrêmement attirée par lui, tous de lui, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens. C'est trop tôt. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort avant. »

« Je pense que, non, je sais, qu'Edward est du même avis. Bon, je ne me dispute pas avec toi à moins que tu es besoin d'un coup pour aller dans la bonne direction. »

Bella a juste secoué la tête. «Je ne m'attendais pas à moins venant de toi » », sourit-elle. Elle décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. « Edward m'a invité au bal de l'hôpital et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à trouver une robe. »

Alice tapa dans ses mains sous l'excitation. « Oh oui, je suis sûr que je dois avoir quelque chose qui irait. Dans le cas contraire, nous irons chasser dans les boutiques. »

« Tu fais sonner ça comme un voyage de chasse dans la savane, » lui dit Bella en riant.

«Parfois, la mode est une jungle, Bella, » lui dit Alice avec un regard sérieux sur le visage. « Tu veux quelque chose qui va faire trembler Edward dans ses chaussettes »

« Et bien, je m'incline devant l'experte. »

Le bal était seulement dans trois semaines mais Alice a déclaré qu'elles n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. «Il faut non seulement la robe, mais les chaussures, un sac, et les accessoires. De plus nous avons besoin de choisir la façon dont tu coifferas tes cheveux. »

« Alice ralentit! C'est juste un bal, pas un mariage. »

« C'est la même chose. Bon, pas exactement, mais il y a encore beaucoup de travail. Alors, viens, allons-y. » Alice a insisté pour payer et elles retournèrent à sa boutique.

« Nous n'avons parlé de rien d'autre que de moi, » dit Bella. «Comment te sens-tu Alice? Toujours des nausées matinales? »

« Ouais, mais c'est surtout la nuit. Comment ça se fait? »

«Ca arrive parfois. Ca pourrait être pire, tu pourrais te sentir malade, à tout moment de la journée. »

«Pouah! C'est déjà bien assez maintenant. Je suis bien toute la journée, puis après le dîner, paf, je passe toute la soirée dans les toilettes. Dieu, j'espère que ça va bientôt s'arrêter » gémissait Alice.

Bella conseilla son amie. « Essaye de manger quelque chose de léger au dîner. Échange tes repas et mange le principal le midi. Ca pourrait être utile. »

« Ok, je vais essayer. Voyons, que va-t-on choisir? » Alice erra autour de la pièce, cherchant dans les robes de soirée pour en choisir une pour Bella. En prenant quelques-unes, elle lui tendit.

«Essaye celle-là pour commencer. » Bella prit les robes et à contrecœur commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Elle ne profiter pas vraiment du temps qu'elles passaient à essayer des vêtements. Ca l'ennuyait terriblement. Acheter des vêtements n'était tout simplement pas sur sa liste de choses amusantes à faire. Bien sûr, elle aimait avoir de jolie tenue pour sortir, mais elle n'aimait pas passer du temps à les acheter. Heureusement Alice semblait savoir exactement ce que lui convenait. Malheureusement, obtenir quelque chose pour le Bal impliquait essayer plusieurs robes.

Alice n'était pas heureuse des robes que Bella avait essayées. Elle regarda Bella, ses lèvres pincées en tapotant son doigt contre sa joue.

«Avons-nous fini maintenant? » demanda Bella impatiente de remettre son jeans.

« Ok, j'ai une autre robe. Je ne te l'avais pas donné parce que je pensais qu'elle pourrait être un peu trop osée pour toi, mais je pense que ce sera sensationnel. » Marchant vers l'arrière boutique, Alice en sortit une robe en satin d'un bleu profond.

«Maintenant, ne dit rien tant que tu ne l'a pas mise. S'il te plaît, » demanda Alice.

Bella accepta à contrecœur. Prenant la robe, elle entra dans le vestiaire. Quand elle regarda comment l'enfiler correctement, elle haleta doucement. Alice ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait porter ça, n'Est-ce pas?

Le devant était relativement sobre, mais il n'y avait absolument pas de dos. C'était une robe au décolleté profond. Elle était fixée à l'arrière du cou par des bretelles en strass. Une autre sangle de tissus était accrochée dans le bas de son dos pour habiller le bas de ses hanches.

Quand Bella l'eu mit, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Le matériau de satin se cramponnait à son corps et la seule peau nue visible à l'avant était ses épaules et ses bras, elle se retourna. Bella sursauta quand elle vit l'arrière complètement découvert. Le bracelet en strass qui allait de son cou jusqu'à ses hanches était le seul ornement. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle porte ça.

En sortant du vestiaire, Bella était sur le point de lui dire quand elle entendit le crissement d'Alice.

« Oh mon dieu Bella! Elle a l'air absolument magnifique sur toi. Mon dieu, Edward ne sera pas en mesure de garder ses mains loin de toi. »

« Tu ne penses sérieusement pas que je vais porter ça? C'est presque indécent, » protesta Bella.

« Ne sois pas stupide. C'est fabuleux. Tu ressembles à une sirène des années 40. »

« Plutôt à Jessica Rabbit. »

Alice eut un petit rire. «Et sais-tu combien d'hommes cultivés convoite certains personnage de bande dessinée? Sérieusement Bella, tu vas étourdir tout le monde comme ça. C'est vachement sexy. »

«Comment puis-je porter un soutien gorge avec cette robe? »

« Tu n'en mettras pas bien entendu. » Au regard indigné de Bella, Alice secoua la tête. «Et Bella, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des seins énormes ou quoi que ce soit. Tu peux les laisser à l'air pour une nuit. »

« Il fera froid. Je ne veux pas montrer mes seins comme des phares! »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. La matière est assez épaisse et je vais te prêter ma fausse fourrure que tu mettras jusqu'à la salle. Allez Bella, prend un risque, » a-t-elle exhorté.

Bella plissa les lèvres en se regardant. Elle a dû admettre que la robe était sexy à mort. Est-ce qu'Edward l'appréciera? Et comment ferait-elle face à ses mains touchant sa peau nue toute la nuit? Elle s'enflammera probablement, dans la salle de bal.

La petite partie rebelle de Bella voulait porter la robe, voulait voir les yeux d'Edward sortir de sa tête quand il verrait le dos. Était-elle assez courageuse?

Pourquoi pas? Elle a 26 ans. Une femme adulte. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se sentir sexy et désirable? Elle se concentrait sur son travail depuis si longtemps, il était peut-être temps de laisser la sirène jouer. Était-elle prête à en subir les conséquences ? Déjà, qu'elle et Edward étaient proches de la combustion quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait trois semaines pour décider.

« Très bien, je vais la prendre, » a-t-elle déclaré. Elle pourrait trouver quelque chose d'autre au cas où elle se dégonflait. Sans le dire à Alice.

« Yay! Si tu ne le fait pas avec Edward après avoir porté ça, je serai convaincu qu'il est gay. »

« Alice! » Bella se mit à rire.

Alice fit le tour de Bella, épinglant la robe aux endroits où elle avait besoin d'être reprise.

« Nous aurons besoin d'obtenir tes chaussures avant de faire l'ourlet du bas. Bleu ou argent, je pense. » Prenant la main pour la mettre sur les cheveux de Bella, Alice joué avec en lui disant où la mettre. « Des boucles dans un chignon lâche serait bien. De cette façon, ton dos sera au centre. »

« Ouais, je le parie, » marmonna Bella, son côté rebelle prenait déjà une retraite anticipée.

« Hmm, des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet en boucles couronnerait le tout, » songeait Alice.

« J'espère que tu auras une fille. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu lui trouverais pour son bal des finissants. »

« Moi aussi. J'aimerais une fille mais ce n'est pas important. Tant qu'il est en bonne santé. »

Lorsque Bella partit cet après-midi, elle le savait pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ça allait jaser au bal de Noël.

Bella alla rendre visite à Charlie cet après-midi pour entendre dire qu'il partait vendredi pour aller au nord avec Billy, Jacob et Quil, un autre Indien Quileute.

Alors qui lui disait qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, Jacob arriva.

« Alors, comment va le doc, Bella. Le rendez-vous était bien? » demanda Jacob.

Charlie leva les yeux, des questions plein les yeux. « Hein? De quoi s'agit-il? »

Bella dévisagea Jacob, et sarcastiquement lui dit « merci ». Jacob lui sourit juste en retour. Elle n'avait pas informé Charlie d'Edward parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de subir un interrogatoire. Lorsque leur relation deviendrait plus établie, elle avait l'intention de présenter Edward à son père.

«Ce n'est rien papa. Je suis juste allé à un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen, le nouvel obstétricien dont je t'ai parlé. »

« Oh. Vais-je le rencontrer? » interrogea Charlie, un sourcil levé.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit qu'elle avait encore seize ans, de la façon dont son père se comportait.

«Je commence à peine à sortir avec lui papa. Peut-être qu'après que tu reviennes de ton voyage. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est le fils de Carlisle. J'ai pensé que tu aimais Carlisle. »

«Je le fais», acquiesça Charlie. « Mais cet Edward à intérêt à bien se comporter. »

« Papa, s'il te plaît, » a gémit Bella, la situation n'a pas aidé le rire de Jacob.

Bella se tourna vers lui et partit à la cuisine. Jacob, comprenant le message, entra dans la cuisine suivie par une Bella très contrarié.

« Merci beaucoup, Jake! »

« Quoi? » ria Jacob. « Il allait le découvrir de toute façon. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas garder de secret ici. »

« Et bien, j'aurais aimé avoir à choisir quand je lui parlerais d'Edward et moi, Jake. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, comment ça va avec lui? » demanda Jacob.

« Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Nous apprenons à nous connaître. Je l'aime bien », a admis Bella.

« Vous avez beaucoup en commun » déclara Jacob. « Avec les deux d'entre vous qui travaillent à l'hôpital. »

« Ouais, il y a cela. Mais je l'apprécie en tant que personne. »

« J'espère que ça fonctionnera», déclara doucement Jake en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Et toi Jake? Il n'y a personne qui t'es charmé récemment? »

Jacob secoua la tête. « Non. Toutes les mêmes. Uniquement intéressé par elles-mêmes. »

Bella posa sa main sur son épaule par sympathie. « Quelqu'un viendra. J'en suis sûr. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Alice de te trouver une jeune fille. Elle pourrait me laisser tranquille alors, » ricana Bella.

Jacob regarda Bella dans l'horreur. «Quoi! Non, Dieu non. Je vais regarder seul, merci. »

« Comme tu veux, » lui dit en riant Bella.

Les trois dinèrent avant que Bella ne rentre chez elle. Elle promit à Charlie de venir le voir avant son départ de vendredi.

Une fois à la maison, Bella décida d'envoyer un texto à Edward. Elle ne savait pas s'il était à la maison, mais ça lui a manqué de ne pas lui parler aujourd'hui. Comme elle ne travaillait pas demain non plus, elle ne pourrait ne pas le voir avant mercredi. Juste écouter sa voix devrait suffire pour le moment.

Edward enleva sa veste et la jeta sur son lit avec lassitude, il enleva ses chaussures, desserra sa cravate et ferma les yeux. La journée avait été plus agitée que d'habitude et il le ressentait ce soir.

Bella lui manquait aussi. Elle n'était pas en service jusqu'à mercredi et il ne savait pas si il pouvait attendre jusque là pour la voir. Même si il ne pouvait pas la toucher de la manière dont il le voulait, juste sa présence serait suffisante. Rien que de la voir l'aurait apaisé.

Les yeux fermés l'image du beau visage de Bella lui arriva, le faisant sourire. Il se souvenait de chaque moment passé ensemble depuis vendredi soir. Etre avec elle, était magique. Chaque moment avec elle lui donnait envie d'être avec elle encore plus. Son toucher, son odeur, l'embrasser, c'était comme une tranche de paradis.

Edward pouvait sentir son corps remuer à cause des souvenirs dans sa tête. Il était surpris par le niveau de contrainte qu'il devait gérait quand il était avec elle. Chaque cellule de son corps était en feu pour elle.

Son téléphone vibra lui signalant à un message reçu. En regardant l'écran, il sourit quand il vit le nom de Bella.

**Salut. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Tu es déjà rentré?**

Se mettant à l'aise, il composa son numéro. En l'écoutant, il avait l'impression de l'avoir couché dans son lit moulé contre son corps à côté de lui.

« Salut, » répondit Bella.

« Salut ma belle. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je pensais à toi. »

«Vraiment? A quoi pensais-tu? »

«J'aurais souhaité que tu sois là dans mon lit, » répondit Edward. Il souri en l'entendant gémir doucement.

«Et que ferions-nous? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Edward riait doucement. « Tu veux que je te le décrive ? Comment je t'embrasserais partout? Comment je retirerais lentement tes vêtements jusqu'à ce que tu sois mise à nu devant moi? Comment je te ferais l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux épuisés? Que veux-tu que je te décrive? »

Bella ne disait rien pendant quelques instants. « Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Ouais, je devrais presque couper l'appel pour aller prendre une douche froide. »

Bella eut un petit rire. «J'en ai eu pas mal depuis que je t'ai rencontré » admis-t-elle.

Edward gémit, son corps prouvait que ses paroles n'étaient pas des mensonges. « Nous allons changer de sujet, malgré que j'en profite. »

« Très bien » lui dit en riant Bella. «Comment s'est passée ta journée? » demanda-t-elle, pour s'en tenir à un sujet moins fort.

«Occupé. Je suis épuisé. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t- elle, ne pouvant pas contenir sa curiosité quand le travail était concerné.

« Rien de particulier, juste un flux constant de travail toute la journée. Je suis heureux de ne pas être d'astreinte »

«Comment va Chelsea? » Bella n'avait pas été en mesure de sortir la jeune fille de sa tête.

«Elle doit sortir demain. Physiquement elle est bien, mais émotionnellement ... » soupira Edward.

« Ouais. Qu'en est-il de son bébé? Tu as une idée de ce qui va se passer avec lui? »

« Il est maintenu en soins spéciaux pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si la décision sur son avenir a été faite. »

« Pauvre gosse. Pauvre mère » dit Bella tristement.

« Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer les choses aille pour le mieux. »

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques instants pendant qu'ils pensaient à Chelsea et sa mère.

«Qu'as-tu fait de ton jour de repos, » demanda-Edward, voulant alléger la conversation.

« Oh, j'ai passé une grande partie avec ta sœur. »

« Vraiment? T'as-t-elle fait passer un interrogatoire? »

«À peu près, » ricana Bella. « Elle voulait essentiellement savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas passé le week-end au lit. »

«Pourquoi ne l'as-t-on pas fait? » taquina Edward.

«Ne recommence pas», déclara Bella avec une fausse sévérité avant de rire à nouveau. « Et bien pour commencer, je travaillais, rappelles-toi? »

« Oh oui, je crois me souvenir de ce petits détails. Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de bouleverser une femme enceinte. On devrait accorder à Alice ce qu'elle souhaite » déclara Edward

« À propos de quoi? »

« À propos d'un week-end dans le même lit. Nous devons nous assurer de satisfaire ses désirs. »

« Tu as un esprit un peu perverti, n'est-ce pas? » Bella se mit à rire

« C'est seulement avec toi. » Se raclant la gorge, Edward continua. « D'accord, donc notre vie sexuelle, ou notre potentielle vie sexuelle, était le seul sujet de conversation? »

« Non, elle m'a aidé à choisir une robe pour le bal. »

«Tu as trouvé quelque chose? »

« Nous avons trouvé quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si je peux la porter, »

« Pourquoi pas? »

«Elle est très révélatrice ... »

«Je l'aime déjà, » l'a taquina Edward.

« Pervers. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir y penser même si Alice est totalement convaincue qu'elle est parfaite pour moi. »

« A quoi elle ressemble? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Si je la porte je tiens à te surprendre, » répondit Bella.

« Rabat-joie. » Il entendit son rire, ce qui réchauffa son âme.

«Pour toi c'est facile. Tu as le choix entre noir, noir, noir ou noir. »

«Alors! Nous devons décider pour ma cravate. »

« Quelle cravate? C'est un costume noir. Tu va porter un nœud papillon. »

«Je pourrais décider de porter un nœud papillon coloré avec une ceinture. Qu'en penses-tu? Orange? Des pois? »

« Idiot » Bella eut un petit rire.

«Je suis vraiment impatient d'y être, tu sais. Je ne peux pas attendre de pouvoir danser avec toi. »

« Moi non plus», a admis Bella. « Même si je suis une danseuse assez horrible. Je vais devoir m'assurer de ne pas mutiler le nouveau médecin de Forks. »

«Je vais porter mes bottes en acier plafonné, si tu le souhaites. Tant que je puisse te tenir à proximité, ça en vaut la peine, » déclara Edward.

« J'espère que tu auras encore ce sentiment en fin de soirée», marmonna Bella.

Edward rigola en l'entendant. «Sûrement, Tu ne peux pas être si mauvaise. »

« En dehors du travail, je peux être un peu maladroite. »

«Je ne te crois pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu rien faire de maladroit. »

« Je ne le suis pas au travail, pour une raison quelconque. C'est bizarre. Mais loin de là, je suis totalement exposée aux accidents. Rien de grave, heureusement, mais souvent gênant. »

« Cela te rend encore plus adorable, » ricana Edward. «Tant que je ne le vois pas, je ne te crois pas. »

« Ne dit pas que tu n'étais pas prévenu. »

« Que fais-tu demain? » demanda Edward, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir passer encore un autre jour sans la voir.

«Je fais la classe prénatals dans la soirée. Tu veux venir? » taquina-t-elle.

« Après avoir été l'objet d'amusement de tout le monde la semaine dernière, je crois que je vais passer. »

« Oh quel dommage. Poulet! » taquina Bella.

« Cot ... cot cot ...! Yep, je suis bien un poulet. Je ne ferais pas face à ces femmes enceintes en masse à nouveau! »

Bella éclata de rire, son rire retentissait le faisant rire à nouveau. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être simplement capable de rire avec Bella, même pour une grosse bêtise. Il n'avait jamais connu cela avec une autre femme que sa sœur. Il était tellement à l'aise avec Bella, qu'il ne pouvait que l'être lui-même.

Finalement, ils se calmèrent. « Que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve après ta classe? » suggéra Edward.

«J'aimerais, » dit Bella. «Que proposes-tu? »

« Je vais traîner et nous préparerons le dîner après ta classe. »

« Bien sûr vous. Que dirais-tu que je ramène à manger et que l'on se retrouve chez moi » suggéra Bella

« Ton idée me plaît encore plus», déclara Edward. «Ça sonne bien. Seul avec toi, hmm? »

« Tu n'as pas de problème avec ça? »

«Non, madame. »

«Bien».

«Je ferais mieux de te laisser. Je te verrais demain alors, » dit Edward.

«Ok »

« Bye magnifique. Fais de beaux rêves, » lui dit-il.

« Ils le seront si tu es dedans » répondit-elle.

«Ça y est, je me dirige tout droit vers la douche, » grommela-Edward.

« Bye. N'attrape pas un rhume. »

«À demain», lui déclara Edward en raccrochant.

Edward ne plaisantait pas sur la douche froide. se traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain il tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Ca l'a aidé. Pendant un certain temps.

Il y avait beaucoup de déception des dames dans la classe de Bella quand elles réalisèrent que le Dr Cullen ne serait pas là.

« Désolé mesdames, vous devez faire avec moi, je le crains, » déplora Bella avec un sourire.

« Aucune infraction Bella, mais le Dr Cullen fait travailler nos hormones. » sourit l'une des futures mamans.

«Pas de problème. Et je suis d'accord avec vous, » dit Bella d'une petite voix.

Bella pouvait comprendre mieux que personne la déception qu'il ne soit pas venu dans la classe.

Après un cour agréable, remplie de rires, Bella leur souhaita une bonne nuit et se prépara à rencontrer Edward. Elle compose son numéro au bureau pour voir s'il était là.

« Bonjour, ici le Dr Cullen »

« Salut mon beau. »

« Hé magnifique. La classe est finie? » demanda-Edward.

«Ouais. Tu es prêt à partir? »

« Bien sûr. Que veux-tu faire? Nous sommes à deux voitures. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me suivre jusque chez moi, alors nous trouverons quelque chose à manger», suggéra Bella.

«Ça sonne bien. On se retrouve à l'extérieur dans cinq minutes? »

« A tout de suite. » Bella raccrocha et sortit de sa voiture.

Elle n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de voir Edward sortir. Bella s'agita pour lui faire savoir où elle était. Edward l'a reconnu et se dirigea vers elle.

Bella ne voulait rien de plus que de l'embrasser, mais ils étaient sur le parking de l'hôpital où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Elle lui fit un large sourire de bienvenue.

« Salut. »

«Tu m'as manqué » déclara Edward, faisant fondre Bella de l'intérieur.

« Moi aussi. Allons-y » dit-elle, un peu chancelante.

Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Bella attendit qu'il se rapproche avant de sortir du parking et de se diriger vers la maison, ses phares reflété dans son rétroviseur.

Une fois de retour chez elle, Edward n'attendit pas qu'ils soient à l'intérieur avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Bella soupira de soulagement d'être près de lui à nouveau et serra ses lèvres contre lui en faisant danser leurs langues.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Edward la serra étroitement dans ses bras. « Dieu, je devais le faire, » lui dit-il dans ses cheveux, en tirant sur son large élastique. Quand ses cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules, il cacha son visage dans sa douceur de soie.

Bella respira profondément, l'inhalant le parfum enivrant Edward et embrassa doucement son cou. «Je meurs d'envie de le faire depuis dimanche. »

Avec un faible gémissement, Edward l'embrassa de nouveau, le baiser est devenu passionnée instantanément. Ils étaient à bout de souffle en un rien de temps. Bella a été légèrement surprise de constater qu'ils étaient encore à l'extérieur.

«Rentrons, avant de croiser des gens qui nous connaissent», suggéra Bella.

Edward lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier, les doigts entrelacés. Bella lui donna ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois dedans, il la conduisit vers le salon et l'a tira sur ses genoux, en reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Les mains de Bella allèrent s'emmêler dans les cheveux d'Edward pendant que leurs bouches se demandaient avec urgence. Elle sentit sa langue caresse sa lèvre inférieure avant qu'il ne suce doucement sa langue. Bella était brûlante dans ses bras. Elle était prête à le supplier de l'emmener au lit quand leur estomac à tous les deux émis un fort grondement sonore.

Edward arrêta et la tira en arrière, avec un large sourire. « Je pense que c'est notre signal pour refroidir les choses et pour trouver quelque chose à manger. »

Bella grimaça avant d'hocher la tête. « Je suppose que oui. Allez, j'ai envie d'un chinois ce soir, » dit-elle, en se mettant debout et en le tirant sur ses pieds. « Il y a un bon endroit pas loin. On peut marcher. L'air froid nous fera probablement du bien »

Main dans la main, ils ont été chercher la nourriture chinoise et l'ont mangé en regardant les nouvelles du jour à la télé. Bella rigola quand Edward laissa tomber une grande partie de ses nouilles sur sa chemise.

Malgré le désir frémissant qui était toujours proche de la surface, ils riaient et plaisantaient comme si ils avaient été amis depuis des années. Edward lui raconta des histoires sur son enfance, la faisant rire avec des histoires d'horreur sur Alice.

« Pas étonnant que mes parents n'ont jamais eu d'autre enfants après Alice, » dit-il, en lui parlant du temps ou Alice cachait une chatte et ses chatons dans sa chambre, craignant qu'ils soient jetés dans la rue.

« Elle a trouvé ce chat errant qui avait récemment eu une portée de chatons. Alice a décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laissé dans les rues froide de Chicago et elle a réussi à les faire entrer à la maison. Le chat avait manifestement été abandonné lorsque les propriétaires s'était rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte. Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice avait peur que maman et papa lui disent de se débarrasser d'eux, elle les a caché dans son placard et ne les laisser sortir que quand elle était là. Elle disparaissait dans sa chambre dès qu'elle rentrait de l'école et n'en sortait qu'à l'heure du repas »

«Et tes parents n'ont pas comprit que quelque chose se passait? »

«Ils pensaient qu'Alice avait un petit ami et qu'elle lui parlait toute la soirée. Ca a continué pendant environ trois jours jusqu'à ce que maman remarque le visage d'Alice au dîner. Il était couvert de taches rouges. Il y en avait sur ses mains. Maman pensait qu'elle avait la rougeole et a appelé Papa pour qu'il rentre. Papa a jeté un coup d'œil et lui adit qu'elle était couverte de piqûres de puces. »

« Des puces! »

« Yep. Les chats en était remplis et ça s'est ensuite propagée dans son lit, sur son tapis, et ses vêtements. Maman a exigé de savoir où elle aurait pu être piquée autant et Alice a été obligé de leur parler des chats. Maman est monté en haut et à fait prendre un bain avec un shampoing anti puce pour chaque chat, elle a dépouillé son lit et a mis tous ses vêtements à laver. Il lui a fallu des heures. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux chats? »

«Ils ont laissé Alice les garder bien sûr, mais elle a essayé de trouver une bonne maison pour les chatons »

«Pauvre Alice. Je peux imaginer l'horreur qu'elle a du vivre en voyant son visage couvert de boutons! » Bella se mit à rire.

Ils ont parlé un peu plus longtemps avant qu'Edward ne la tire vers lui. Leur baiser commença doucement, mais s'est rapidement transformée en un baiser passionné et avant que Bella ne s'en rende compte, elle était allongée sur le canapé, avec Edward couché sur elle, ses mains sur ses hanches et son torse en lui laissant une trainé de baisers sur ses joues et sa gorge.

Bella avait retiré sa chemise de son pantalon et lui caressait la peau lisse de son dos et ses lèvres descendirent plus bas, en poussant le col de sa chemise. Edward défit ses boutons, en repoussant les bords et respira fortement, quand il vit son corps.

«Dieu, tu es tellement belle, » a-t-il respiré avant d'embrasser la peau entre ses seins pendant que sa main massait doucement ses seins couverts de coton.

Bella haletait dans la joie à la sensation de sentir sa main sur elle et elle ne pu se retenir de griffer légèrement ses ongles dans son dos.

Edward mit de doux baisers sur la courbe de ses seins. « Je te veux si fort, Bella. J'ai tellement envie de toi, » murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Son doigt tira doucement le tissu de son soutien-gorge en coton, exposant son mamelon.

Le pouls de Bella flamba quand Edward se pencha et lécha lentement le contour de son mamelon avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de doucement l'aspirer. Sa main pétrissait doucement la peau de sa taille en même temps.

Sa respiration se bloqua un moment quand Edward se déplaça au-dessus de son autre sein, en lui donne toute son attention. Lorsque ses hanches se frottèrent contre elle, Bella sentit la force de son érection et le peu de raison qu'il restait essayait de refaire surface.

Autant qu'elle voulait qu'Edward lui fasse l'amour, elle se força à tirer sur ses cheveux. Edward sortit de son mamelon et la regarda, ses yeux verts était sombres avec la force de son désir.

«Je suis désolé Bella. Je suis allé trop loin? » il grimaça.

Se penchant, Bella l'embrassa doucement. « Non, tu n'as pas. J'ai aimé. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment? » lui a-t-il dit.

Bella sourit tristement et secoua la tête. Edward couvrit ses seins et rattacha lentement ses boutons avant de s'asseoir et la tirer vers lui.

Appuyant sa tête sur son épaule, Bella tenta de s'expliquer. «Je suis désolé Edward. »

« Ne le sois pas. Je t'ai promis d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête et je le pensais. Ce n'est rien qu'une douche froide ne puisse arranger » sourit-il tristement.

« Ce n'est juste pas le bon moment Edward. Nous devons tous deux être au travail demain, tu vas donc devoir partir bientôt. Je veux qu'on soit en mesure de prendre notre temps, de savoir que nous pouvons simplement nous coucher ensemble ensuite, sans se soucier d'aller au travail ou de toute autre chose. »

« Je comprends Bella, » l'a-t-il apaisé. « Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu es trop spécial pour se presser. Moi aussi, je veux savourer l'expérience. Donc, ne te sens pas mal. Je ne le suis pas. Il vaut mieux ressentir un peu d'inconfort, pour que notre première fois soit quelque chose à retenir. »

« Merci de ta compréhension», déclara Bella, les larmes aux yeux. Il était si merveilleux. Son cœur se gonflait d'une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer sur l'instant mais elle devenait de plus en plus puissante à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Caressant sa joue, Bella le regarda droit dans ses yeux verts. «Je le souhaite aussi tu sais. Je te veux. »

Edward sourit tendrement et l'embrassa doucement, leurs lèvres se touchent à peine mais d'une façon plus sensuelle que jamais. Ensuite, ils reposèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

«Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu à Forks, » murmura Bella.

«Je serais toujours reconnaissant à mon père de m'avoir convaincu de venir,» répondit-il

Ils ont été silencieux pendant un moment profitant tout simplement de leur proximité. Finalement, Edward partit, en lui donnant un dernier baiser passionné.

La dernière pensée de Bella avant de s'endormir, est qu'elle espérait rêver de lui toute la nuit.

.

ooooooooooooooo

**Encore désolé pour le retard **

**j ai deja commencé la trad du prochain ca devrait aller vite**

**oubliez pas une petite review biz**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Merci à:**

**Psychogirl25, sinzacana, ANGIEFOLIO, aelita48, Mrs Esmée Cullen, midsum, soleil83, lapiaf8, doudounord, elo-didie, ecathe38, alexa0800, oliveronica cullen massen, feliciaD, Tinga Bella, macho, Nedwige, Titie, Habswifes, Virgine-de-TN, bichou85, Grazie, aliecullen4ever**

**Non inscrits:**

**The moon, lili88, Ilonka**

**Chapitre corrigé**

**Merci à ma beta auréliejeux81**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 10

Les semaines précédant le bal de Noël ont été parmi les plus heureuses que Bella n'ai jamais passé dans sa vie. Edward dominait ses pensées et ses rêves. Elle pouvait à peine se souvenir à quoi sa vie ressemblait avant qu'Edward n'y entre.

La seule ombre au tableau était le fait qu'il y avait déjà des rumeurs concernant Bella et Edward à l'hôpital. Bella savait que c'était inévitable, mais elle avait espéré garder leur relation pour eux un peu plus longtemps. Elle savait que le chat serait sorti du sac pendant la nuit du bal, quand ils seraient arrivés ensemble.

Ca n'a pas pris longtemps avant que Bella ne soit questionnée sur Edward. Quand elle était arrivée au travail mercredi, elle pouvait à peine enlever le sourire de son visage quand elle le voyait. Elle avait eu à réprimer l'envie de le toucher. Hormis une brève poignée de main, ils avaient été entièrement professionnels, mais ça avait été dur.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella, ils avaient réussi à déjeuner ensemble, trouvant une table dans un coin de la cafétéria. Bien qu'ils n'agissent pas d'une manière qui suggérerait qu'ils étaient plus que des collègues, leur langage corporel les trahissait.

«As-tu bien dormi la nuit dernière? » demanda Edward, ses yeux verts étincelant de souvenirs.

« Pas vraiment. Tu m'as troublée, comme tu le sais, » répondit Bella.

« Oh, et comment ai-je fait ça? »

Bella et Edward se sourirent et eurent du mal à ne pas se pencher et s'embrasser.

Cet après-midi, quand Bella s'apprêtait à partir, elle a été véritablement accaparée par une Sue très curieuse.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose entre toi et le Dr Cullen? » demanda Sue.

Bella soupira doucement et se tourna vers elle. « Que veux-tu dire? ». Merde, ça commençait déjà. Malheureusement, elle aimait Sue et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Ca serait vain de toute façon.

« C'est juste que j'ai entendu parler des infirmières au déjeuner. elles pensent toutes que vous êtes plus que des collègues. »

«Tu écoutes les commérages Sue? »

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je l'espérais un peu en vérité. Vous feriez un si beau couple. »

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça? Bella savait que Sue n'était pas une bavarde invétéré et qu'elle pouvait lui confier la vérité. Vérifiant qu'elles étaient seules, Bella confirma les soupçons de Sue.

«Je peux bien te le dire. Ca va être évident la nuit du bal de toute façon. Oui, Edward et moi nous fréquentons. »

Sue souriait largement. «C'est très bien. Il est beau, si beau. Je suis presque jalouse. »

Bella se mit à rire et lui donna une accolade. « Merci Sue. C'est encore le début mais je suis heureuse. Par contre je ne suis pas impatiente que ça jazze ici. »

«Ça va l'être dans un premier temps, Bella. Jusqu'à ce que la prochaine nouvelle chose arrive. Alors vous serez de l'histoire ancienne et plus personne ne fera attention à vous », déclara Sue. « Alors, tu va au bal avec Edward? »

« Oui. Sa sœur Alice me prépare pour ça. »

« Tu as déjà ta robe? »

« Je pense que oui. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'elle je vais peut-être changer d'avis. Y-vas-tu? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne sors pas beaucoup, c'est la seule fois de l'année où j'ai l'occasion de bien m'habiller. Bill gémit toute la soirée d'avoir à porter un costume, mais je lui dis toujours qu'il est très beau alors il pense qu'il aura certainement de la chance en rentrant. »

Bella éclata de rire. « Tu es mauvaise, Sue. »

« Ca fonctionne. Il dit que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il le fait. Edward sortira tout droit d'un rêve, tu ne penses pas? »

« Oh oui. J'en ai la chair de poule rien que d'y penser», en convenu Bella avec ferveur.

« Et je suis sûr qu'il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi aussi. J'ai remarqué la chimie entre vous deux, dès qu'il est arrivé. »

Bella sourit en pensant à la chimie explosive entre eux. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus elle le désirait.

Edward est venu chez elle ce soir, comme il le faisait chaque soir qu'il ne travaillait pas ou qu'il n'était pas d'astreinte. Ils commençaient à passer chaque moment qu'ils avaient de libre ensemble. Bella se sentait presque perdu quand il devait se rendre au travail. Elle ratait sa présence, son toucher, ses baisers. Elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il lui avait dit.

Le matin où Jake et son père devaient partir pour aller à leur voyage de pêche, Bella conduisit jusqu'à la maison de Charlie très tôt avant d'aller au travail pour dire au revoir. Jacob, Quil et Billy étaient déjà là. Jacob allait conduire jusqu'au Canada, en partageant avec Charlie. Bella pouvait voir à quel point Billy était excité, elle était heureuse pour lui.

Quand Jacob lui demanda comment ça allait avec Edward, Charlie prit la parole avant qu'elle puisse répondre.

« Ouais, Bella. Je veux rencontrer ce garçon. Quand vas-tu me le présenter? »

«Papa, le« garçon » à trente ans. Je te l'amènerais à ton retour, ok? La même chose pour toi Jake. Il suffit que vous y alliez et ayez du plaisir, ok? » répondit-elle, exaspérée.

« Assures-toi de le faire, » lui dit Charlie.

« Vous tous soyez prudents sur la glace, ok? Jake, Quil n'allez pas vous coller les fesses sur la glace » ordonna-t-elle sévèrement.

Après les avoir tous embrassé, Bella les quitta pour aller travailler, promettant de garder un œil sur la maison.

Dans le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, elle parla à Edward de ce que lui avait dit Jacob et son père, elle lui expliqua que Jacob était son meilleur ami depuis son retour à Forks quand elle était adolescente.

« Et il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus entre vous? » demanda Edward, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de poser cette question. S'il voulait vraiment savoir.

Bella le regarda, débattant mentalement pour savoir si elle devait lui dire toute la vérité. Décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas que des doutes se trouvent entre eux, et lui a dit.

«Quand j'avais vingt ans et que j'habitais à Seattle, Jacob est venu un week-end chez moi. Il était souvent venu et nous sortions avec des amis de l'université. Ca lui donnait une occasion de sortir de temps en temps de Forks. Nous étions tous les deux célibataires à ce moment là pour une raison ou une autre, nous étions soulés des rendez-vous foireux. Comme nous déplorions la difficulté de trouver quelqu'un, Jacob a suggéré, à l'improviste, que peut-être nous devrions nous mettre ensemble. Ca avait un sens. Nous étions si bien ensemble, nous nous connaissions par cœur. Je me suis dit pourquoi pas? »

« Et alors? » demanda Edward.

« Et, nous avons réalisé très tôt que nous avions fait une erreur. Nous ne pouvions pas aller au-delà du fait d'être les meilleurs amis. C'était comme si je sortais avec mon frère. Nous avons tous deux convenu d'oublier tout ça et de revenir à la façon dont nous étions avant. »

Edward ne pu s'en empêcher. Il devait savoir. «Avez-vous couché ensemble? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui. Juste après, avoir décidé de se mettre ensemble. C'est après cela, que nous savions que nous avions fait une erreur. C'était sympa, mais il n'y avait pas de passion. On était juste deux vieux amis qui faisaient semblant d'être quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas. »

Edward serra les dents. Il détestait l'idée que sa Bella soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aurait pas du poser la question. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être énervé. Le passé de Bella était juste le passé. Elle était avec lui, maintenant, elle avait envie de lui.

« Et vous vous entendez bien, après ça? » demanda-t-il.

"Ouais. C'est super. Et il a vraiment envie de te rencontrer. Il est heureux pour moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment pris la peine d'avoir des rendez-vous après ça. Je me suis concentrée sur mes études et le travail. Jusqu'à ce que tu commences à l'hôpital de Forks »

« Il est avec quelqu'un maintenant? » demanda Edward avec curiosité.

« Non, il n'a pas trouvé pour le moment. Il cherche toujours. Je lui ai proposé les services de jumelage d'Alice, mais il a refusé», déclara Bella en riant.

« Tu es mauvaise, » déclara Edward en la tirant dans ses bras. Quand il commença à l'embrasser, toutes les pensées de Jacob quittèrent son esprit.

Lors de son jour de congé suivant, Alice a insisté pour voir Bella afin de choisir des chaussures pour aller avec la robe.

«J'ai besoin de faire ton ourlet et je ne peux pas le faire sans les chaussures que tu va porter » Malgré les réponses peu enthousiastes de Bella, Alice la traîna dans tous mes magasins de chaussures de Port Angeles.

« Celle-ci sont parfaites», déclara Alice après avoir fait essayer une énième paire à Bella.

Bella les regarda d'un œil méfiant. Elles étaient à talons aiguilles en argent brillant, beaucoup plus élevé que ce qu'elle avait déjà porté auparavant. « Ali, je ne veux pas me casser le cou. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu seras très bien. Tu va avoir un look d'enfer avec la robe. »

Bella se laissa faire et acheta les chaussures. Plaidant la nécessité de faire une pause, elles ont trouvé un café pour déjeuner.

« Maintenant, nous avons besoin de te trouver des sous-vêtements, » lui dit Alice en mangeant.

«J'ai des sous-vêtements, Alice. »

«Bella, tu ne veux pas qu'il y est des marques sous la robe, n'est-ce pas? As-tu un string? »

« Un string! Je ne vais pas porter un string sous cette robe, » protesta Bella.

«Bien sûr que tu vas le faire. C'est la seule solution, » insista Alice.

« On peut pas trouver autre chose. Je déteste les strings, » grimaça Bella. «J'ai l'impression de devoir passer mon temps à tirer mon pantalon de mes fesses. »

Alice se mit à rire. «Ca prend un peu de temps à s'y habituer, je l'avoue. Mais honnêtement, c'est la meilleure solution. » En la voyant grimacer, elle continua. « Nous allons essayer de trouver autre chose qui convient si tu es vraiment contre. Mais si nous ne trouvons rien, tu mettras un string. »

Après le déjeuner, elles allèrent dans un magasin de lingerie. Au grand soulagement de Bella, Alice a réussi à trouver un boxer en dentelle sans coutures, de la même couleur que la robe. « Nous devrons le tester en premier. Si je vois un indice d'une marque ... »

«Je sais, je sais, je mettrais un string, » Bella a fini pour elle.

Portant leurs achats, elles retournèrent à la boutique d'Alice. Bella essaya la robe, avec les chaussures et les sous-vêtements. Encore une fois, Bella fut surprise par la quantité de peau que la robe révélée.

Quand elle sortit, Alice et son assistante Nina hurlèrent de joie.

« Tu es si belle, Bella, » lui dit Nina, en tournant autour d'elle pour la voir sous tous les angles. « Grand choix Alice. »

«Je sais. Je suis bonne, je n'arrête pas de me le dire», dit Alice, en plaisantant.

Il restait seulement dix jours avant le bal, Alice voulais s'assurer que la robe était parfaite. Avec l'aide de Nina, elles épinglèrent l'ourlet.

« Je vais te prêter des bijoux, » murmura Alice, la bouche pleine d'épingles.

« Ok. Tu sais, je suis vraiment impatiente d'y être», a admis Bella.

« Quand Edward te verra dans cette robe, il va trembler devant ta porte, dans l'anticipation. Quand êtes-vous en repos tout les deux? Je veux que vous veniez dîner. »

«Je travaille vendredi soir mais je suis libre samedi et dimanche. Je pense qu'Edward est de garde ce week-end. » Il était parfois difficile de coordonner leur temps libre.

«Peu importe. Je vais chercher quelque chose. On pourrait peut-être déjeuner à la place. »

Bella travaillait cette nuit et elle ne savait si c'était le Dr Haas ou Edward qui était de garde. Elle est arrivée un peu plus tôt et fut ravi de constater qu'Edward n'était pas encore parti.

S'assurant que personne ne regardait, Bella entra dans le bureau d'Edward et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Avec un sourire ravi, Edward la tira dans ses bras et elle enveloppa les siens autour de son cou.

Avec un petit gémissement de plaisir, les lèvres d'Edward rencontrèrent celle de Bella. Ils se sont embrassés avidement pour ce qui semblait être un temps infini avant que la bouche d'Edward glisse de sa joue à sa gorge. Bella soupira quand Edward embrassa un endroit particulièrement sensible en dessous de son oreille, sa main posé dans ses cheveux emmêlés et indisciplinés.

« Mmm, ton odeur me donne envie de te manger», murmura Edward, comme il la pinça gentiment au niveau du cou.

« J'aime bien cette idée, » répondit Bella avec un sourire. Elle tourna la tête et suçota l'oreille d'Edward, se régalant d'entendre son souffle se perdre.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se laisser emporter, Edward leva la tête et lui sourit. « Ca va me faire tenir un peu jusqu'à la prochaine fois que je te vois. »

« Ouais. C'est une honte je travaille pour les trois prochaines nuits. Je vais à peine pouvoir te voir,» dit Bella en faisant gentiment la moue.

« Tu vas me manquer. Tu ne travailles pas ce week-end n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, nous serons en mesure de passer du temps ensemble au moins. »

« Bien. Maman m'a demandé si nous voulions aller manger dimanche midi chez eux? »

« Oh, c'est gentil de sa part. Je veux y aller. Je ne voudrais pas manquer la chance de manger la cuisine de ta mère »

Edward se mit à rire et la serra. «Je vais lui dire que tu as dit ça. »

Bella donna un dernier doux baiser à Edward et se recula. «Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Nous ne voulons pas faire jazzer encore plus que ça ne l'ai. »

« Oui. J'ai eu quelques commentaires, »

«Je suis désolée», grimaça Bella. « Je sais que tu détestes les ragots, après ce qui s'est passé avec Tanya. »

Edward prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant doucement sa peau avec ses pouces. « Hey, c'est ok. Nous savions que ça allait arriver. Au moins ils commèrent sur quelque chose qui est vrai cette fois. Et si ça signifie être capable de faire cela ... » Edward se pencha et l'embrassa profondément, ce qui fit basculer le cœur de Bella. « Ca vaut le coup d'avoir toutes sorte de commentaires »

À contrecœur, Bella lui dit au revoir et partit travailler. Au cours de la nuit, une nouvelle patiente arriva. Leah Clearwater est arrivée vers deux heures, en plein travail pour avoir son quatrième bébé. Elle avait seulement eu sa première contraction une heure plus tôt, mais de ces précédentes expériences, elle savait qu'il valait mieux aller à l'hôpital rapidement.

« Hey Leah, » salua Bella, en aidant la femme à se mettre sur le lit. « Il ne perd pas de temps? » plaisanta-t- elle.

«Non, je pense que celui-ci est le plus impatient, » lui dit-elle, avant d'haleter de douleur quand une autre contraction débuta.

« A quelle distance sont les contractions? » demanda Bella à son mari, Jared, comme elle avait déjà préparé l'équipement. Elle installa la machine, et ils entendirent immédiatement les battements de cœur qui firent écho dans toute la pièce.

« Seulement quelques minutes d'intervalle, je pense, » répondit Jared, en tenant la main de sa femme.

« Et bien, vous êtes un vieux routier maintenant Leah. Quel est votre sentiment? » demanda Bella en tirant sur des gants pour lui donner un examen interne.

« Peu de temps Bella. Elles sont assez continues pour le moment. » Elle gémit de nouveau.

«Ouais, vous avez raison. Vous êtes presque complètement dilaté. » Elle enleva ses gants et rapidement une autre sage femme arriva pour l'aider. « Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour vous faire une péridurale ou tout autres choses. »

« Tant pis», souffla Leah. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des analgésiques. »

Mélanie, la sage-femme de garde arriva et ensemble elles préparèrent le pack de naissance. Au bout de dix minutes, Leah cria qu'elle avait envie de pousser.

Voulant s'asseoir sur le lit, Bella ajusta le dos pour Leah, afin de soutenir son poids, tout en tenant l'extrémité amovible du lit, qui permettait un accès plus facile.

Gémissant fortement, le visage de Leah était rouge et en sueur. Au cours d'une contraction particulièrement douloureuse, elle se tourna vers son mari. « Putain Jared ! Ça y est. Tu te fais faire une vasectomie. Je ne referais pas ça de nouveau. Ohhhh! »

Bella coinça sa lèvre pour ne pas rire en voyant le chagrin sur le visage du pauvre Jared à cause du déchaînement de sa femme. Bella avait entendu bien pire depuis quelle pratiquait des accouchements.

« Quelques briques devrait faire l'affaire», gémit Leah. Jared à juste avalé à la pensée.

Bella et Mélanie se mirent à rire. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vous pardonnera au moment où le bébé sera là, » dit-elle au Jared.

« Ne comptes pas là-dessus! » déclara Leah.

Durant les prochaines minutes, Leah commença à pousser pour de bon. Après seulement trois forte poussé, Bella pu voir la tête du bébé arriver.

« Ok Leah, on y va. Encore une poussé et la tête sera là » déclara Bella.

« Ahhh ... » s'écria Léa, son visage tourna au marron avec ses efforts. Lentement, la tête du bébé émergea. Bella vit que le cordon ombilical était enroulé autour de son cou.

« Ok, arrêtez de pousser maintenant, Leah. J'ai besoin de retirer le cordon de son cou. » Soigneusement, Bella enleva le cordon, s'assurant que le bébé ne serait pas étouffé quand son corps émergerait. Leah haleta rapidement, attendant de pouvoir pousser à nouveau. Bella tourna la tête du bébé et se prépara à le récupérer. « Ok, poussez à la prochaine contraction, Leah. »

Avec un grand cri, Leah poussa le bébé en dehors, les pleurs du nourrisson retentissait fortement en guise de protestation d'être sortit de son cocon douillet.

« C'est un garçon, Leah, » dit Bella avec un sourire en s'occupant du bébé.

Haletante, Leah se retourna et embrassa son mari, de toute évidence tout pardonnés. «C'est bien. Maintenant, nous avons des paires. »

Bella donna un rapide coup d'œil au bébé, notant qu'il semblait en parfaite santé et demanda alors à Jared de couper le cordon. Quand elle donna le bébé à sa mère, les deux parents étaient conscients uniquement de leur nouveau fils. Bella sortit le placenta sans bruit et elle et Mélanie nettoyèrent Leah.

« Bon travail Leah, » dit Bella. « Si tout le monde allait aussi vite que vous, je n'aurais pas beaucoup à faire. » Bella regarda l'horloge. Juste trois heures étaient passées, depuis le début de ses contractions. « Si vous en avez d'autres, je pense que vous pourriez avoir à camper en dehors de l'hôpital, si vous accouchez à cette vitesse. »

« Si vous pensez que je vais recommencer encore une fois, vous rêvez, » a déclaré Leah, câlinant son fils à proximité. « Non. Ça y est. J'ai un nombre pair, deux garçons, deux filles. Je ne vais pas déconner avec ça. N'est-ce pas Jared? » Elle regarda ostensiblement son mari.

« Ouais ok. Je vais aller faire une vasectomie, » lui dit Jared, un air résigné sur le visage.

«Bonne idée, si tu veux revenir vers moi, » répondit Leah.

Bella ria. « Ce n'est pas très douloureux, Jared. Je vous le promets. »

« Ouais, si je peux pousser quatre têtes hors de moi, tu peux faire ça. »

Jared grimaça, puis pris son fils, tandis que Bella finissait de nettoyer Leah.

« Je vais vous laisser tranquille pendant un moment, ok, » dit Bella. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, sonnez-moi. »

Ce fut un plaisir pour cette naissance, ricana Bella toute seule en écrivant ses notes. Etant une maman expérimentée, Leah avait été relativement détendue et savait ce qui se passait. Le pauvre Jared. Bella s'était presque sentit désolé pour lui.

Bella se rappela de l'accouchement de la pauvre Chelsea Johnson, il y a deux semaines maintenant. Les différentes émotions qu'elle avait ressentit ce soir là. Le bébé de Chelsea est sortit il y a deux jours. Pour l'instant, il était placé en famille d'accueil. Les autorités espéraient que Chelsea et sa mère décident de le garder. Bella savait qu'elles recevaient de l'aide. Elle avait entendu que le père du bébé avait été arrêté par la police de Port Angeles et libéré sous caution. Elle se demandait comment Mme Johnson s'y adaptait, comme il était leur voisin. Heureusement, il ne s'y trouvait pas pour l'instant.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans incident, Bella était heureuse de rentrer le lendemain matin et d'aller directement au lit. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir, comme toujours était pour Edward.

oooooo

Ce fut en début d'après midi le samedi qu'Edward frappa à la porte de Bella. Après avoir travaillé toute la nuit de nouveau, elle avait besoin de dormir un peu. Bella ouvrit la porte avec un sourire sexy, elle se jeta sur Edward.

Edward souleva son corps dans ses bras avant de la dévorer avec sa bouche. Le fait d'être à nouveau ensemble après près de trois jours séparé donnait un caractère d'urgence à leur baiser. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser, juste de la passion refoulée.

Sans y penser, Bella enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Edward, ses mains harponner les cheveux d'Edward pour le tirer le plus près possible. Ses mains à lui la tenaient serrés et Bella ne pu arrêter son gémissement quand une de ses mains descendit vers ses fesses. Elle était en feu pour lui. Quand elle se tortilla dans ses bras, elle sentit sa dureté et su qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour lui. Elle le voulait tellement.

«Bella » haleta-t-il contre sa gorge.

« Oh Edward. Tu m'as manqué, » murmura-t-elle contre ses cheveux. Une main atteignit l'intérieur du col de sa chemise et elle caressa la peau lisse de son épaule.

« Ah Bella. Je ne veux que toi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, » murmura Edward contre son épaule, en serrant son corps contre lui, lui faisant ressentir exactement à quelle point il la voulait.

Edward avança vers le salon, mais Bella l'arrêta. Elle secoua la tête et souligna une autre porte. Sa chambre à coucher.

« Bella? »

« Oui Edward. Je te veux aussi. » Prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle l'embrassa profondément, sa langue envahissant sa bouche, le dévorant.

Avec un gémissement de soulagement, Edward se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant, mais il n'était pas temps d'admirer le décor. Marchant vers le lit, il y coucha Bella et la surplomba.

Les mains de Bella rôdaient partout sur son dos, retirant sa chemise de son pantalon. Ayant le besoin de sentir ses mains sur son corps, Edward se recula et commença à défaire ses boutons. Pendant qu'il la retirait, Bella se lécha les lèvres d'impatience.

Il était vraiment la perfection. Mince mais avec des muscles parfaitement défini, sa poitrine revêtue d'une légère couche de poil. Son corps avait une forme conique partant de ses larges épaules à sa ceinture, son pantalon était maintenant descendu sur ses hanches. Un sentier de poil partait de son ventre jusqu'au dessus de son pantalon, comme si il menait à d'indicibles plaisirs.

Bella plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine, aimant la sensation de ses muscles saillants sous son toucher. Avec impatience, elle le tira vers elle, leurs bouches rentrèrent en collision du à la force de leur désir. Elle grattait la peau lisse et chaude de son dos avec ses ongles, souriant en entendant sa consommation nette de souffle.

les lèvres d'Edward laissèrent les sienne et tracèrent une piste de baisers allant de son visage jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle gémit quand il suça doucement sa peau avant de l'apaiser avec sa langue, des picotements de plaisir montaient et descendaient au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale. Peu à peu, la bouche d'Edward descendit entre ses seins. la respiration de Bella était de plus en plus erratique. La main d'Edward commença à lui masser les seins au dessus de son chemisier

.Bella avait besoin de sentir sa bouche sur elle. «Enlève-le. S'il te plaît.»

Edward leva la tête et la regarda profondément dans les yeux. «Es-tu sûr, Bella? » Bella hocha seulement la tête. Elle avait besoin de ça maintenant.

Avec les doigts un peu fragiles, Edward défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise avant de l'enlever complètement. Bella portait un soutien-gorge en coton doux et dentelle rose, Edward n'a pas pu résister en se frottant les lèvres et la joue sur sa poitrine, sentant ses seins tendus sous le matériau.

« Oh Edward. S'il te plaît, » souffla Bella.

Après sa demande, il défit la boucle avant, libérant ses seins devant son regard. «Oh mon dieu Bella, » respira-t-il. « Tu es la perfection même. Tu es au-delà des mots, au-delà de mes rêves. » Sur ce, il baissa la tête et prit son mamelon dans sa bouche avide.

Bella se mit à crier de plaisir quand il lécha et suça son mamelon avant de passer à l'autre. Chaque mouvement lui envoyait une flamme de désir jusqu'à son cœur et elle ne put s'empêcher de frotter ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de calmer la douleur qu'elle ressentait, sans succès. Seul Edward pourrait atténuer ce mal particulier.

Après un court moment, Edward cessa et appuya sa poitrine nue contre la sienne, les deux sursautèrent en sentant leur chair pressées si intimement. Bella ouvrit ses jambes afin qu'Edward puisse se mettre entre elles, en appuyant sa dureté contre elle. Edward prit place à genoux entre ses jambes et commença à embrasser et à grignoter sa peau en partant de ses lèvres jusqu'au bas de son corps. Son pouls battait la chamade et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Encore une fois, Edward accorda une attention particulière à ses seins, les adorant avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Finalement, ses lèvres partirent faire leur chemin vers son torse, l'excitant encore plus._ Comment puis-je avoir cette chance?_ pensa Edward pendant qu'il apprenait les secrets du corps de Bella. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu chez une femme. Intelligente, sexy, gentille, belle. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux.

Sa peau était comme de la soie, de la soie pâle. Il pourrait passer tout son temps à juste effleurer sa peau, avec ses mains, sa bouche, son corps. Quand il avait découvert la perfection de ses seins, il avait dû fermer les yeux brièvement pour reprendre un certain contrôle sur lui-même. Il voulait simplement se plonger dans son corps, oublier tout et tout le monde, en se délectent de sa chaleur.

Il respira profondément son parfum, ses lèvres et sa langue se régalaient de son corps, ses halètements de plaisir augmenter son excitation. Elle était tellement sensuelle. Il voulait que leur plaisir ne prenne jamais fin. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi important pour lui que Bella. Personne. Elle consommait ses pensées dès son réveil ainsi que ses rêves pendant la nuit. Il ne se sentait entier que quand elle était avec lui. Elle était dans son sang et il n'y avait aucun remède. Il ne voulait pas de remède. Est-ce ça l'amour? Cette passion dévorante qu'il ressentait pour elle? Le besoin d'être avec elle? La joie qu'il éprouvait en voyant seulement son sourire? Sa fierté en regardant son travail? Si ce n'était pas ça, ça en était une très bonne imitation. Sa bouche et ses mains atteignirent le bouton de son jeans et il s'arrêta. Il voulait être absolument sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne le supporterait pas si elle le regretterait plus tard.

«Bella, amour, en es-tu sur? Je vais m'arrêter si tu ne l'es pas. »

Les yeux de Bella était presque noir du à son désir. « Oh oui, Edward. J'en suis sûr. Fait moi l'amour »

Fermant les yeux, afin de maintenir un certain contrôle, Edward défit le bouton et baissa la fermeture éclair. En dessous se trouvait la culotte assortie rose et il avala. Dieu me pardonne, dit-il. Son besoin était si fort qu'il était inquiet qu'il n'est pas le temps et la chance de lui faire plaisir. Comme ce que Bella lui faisait.

Il se pencha et embrassa la peau douce de son ventre, en entendant le soupir de plaisir de Bella.

«Oh mon dieu Edward, » gémit-elle. « Je te veux tellement. »

Lentement, il se mit à descendre son jeans, embrassant la peau exposée au fur et à mesure. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ne remarqua la sonnerie.

Bella ouvrit ses yeux remplis de désir et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Edward retira à contrecœur ses lèvres de sa peau et écouta. Puis il jura silencieusement. «C'est mon téléphone. Je suis d'astreinte souviens toi? »

Bella gémissait, tout à coup son corps était froid, maintenant qu'il ne la touchait plus. _S'il vous plaît faites que ce ne soit pas le travail,_ plaida-t-elle en silence.

Edward fouilla dans sa poche et trouva l'objet incriminé. « Edward Cullen, » aboya-t-il, la frustration pure laçait sa voix. Il écouta pendant quelques instants avant de répondre. « Ok, je serai là dans dix minutes. »

Bella avait envie de pleurer en ce moment. Zut, zut, zut, zut. Pourquoi maintenant?

Elle sentit les lèvres d'Edward contre sa joue et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son regard vert plein de regret. « Je suis tellement désolé Bella, mais je dois y aller. »

Bella soupira avec résignation. Elle, plus que toutes autres personnes, savait en quoi son travail consistait alors elle ne devrait pas être surprise de ce qui se passait. Ca faisait partie de la profession qu'ils avaient choisie.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Bella le tira vers elle et lui donna un doux baiser de compréhension. «Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je peux plus que quiconque comprendre les avantages et les inconvénients de notre profession. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas déçu. Et frustrée. »

Edward eut un petit rire. « Moi comme toi, ma petite. Seigneur, je te voulais, » murmura-t-il et il lui donna un dernier long baiser avant de remettre sa chemise.

Bella se redressa et se rhabilla. Elle le raccompagna à la porte et lui fit un câlin avant qu'il sorte. «Reviens quand tu auras fini. »

Edward hocha la tête et après un dernier signe, parti pour l'hôpital.

oooooo

Il s'avéra qu'Edward du rester à l'hôpital jusqu'aux premières heures du matin, en se battant pour sauver la vie d'une mère et de son bébé après un accident de voiture. La prochaine fois que Bella vit Edward fut quand il est venu la chercher le lendemain midi pour aller déjeuner avec Esmée et Carlisle.

Sur le chemin Edward lui décrivait la lutte que le Dr Haas lui et les autres chirurgiens avaient eu pour garder le bébé et la mère en vie. Malheureusement, le bébé avait perdu son combat et la mère était dans un état critique, ses chances de survie étaient encore faible. Bella pouvait voir combien ça avait du être dur pour Edward, son visage en avait encore les marques. Elle lui prit la main en lui faisant une légère pression avant de la porter à ses lèvres, elle lui baisa la main dans un geste de réconfort. Elle garda sa main pendant le reste du chemin.

La maison des Cullen était à la périphérie de la ville, sur le bord de la forêt. Edward quitta la route principale pour prendre un chemin de gravier qui serpentait à travers les arbres touffus. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de joie quand la maison fut en vue. Elle était belle.

Elle était majestueuse, une maison de deux étages qui semblait se fondre parfaitement parmi les anciens arbres verts. Une grande véranda à l'avant pour accueillir les visiteurs, la rampe était généreusement garnie de plantes grimpantes. Peintes en blanc, la maison semblait avoir toujours été là, appartenant à la forêt.

«C'est beau, Edward, » dit-elle, en regardant vers la porte ou se tenait Esmée et Carlisle pour les accueillir.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, » Il sortit de la voiture et couru vers le côté de Bella, il ouvra sa porte et pris sa main. Il ne lui lâcha pas la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une Esmée souriante.

«Bonjour mon chéri, » salua Esmée, en donnant une accolade chaleureuse et un baiser à Edward. Quant à Bella, Esmée lui souriait largement. « Bella! Comment vas-tu ma chérie? Je suis tellement heureuse que tu es pu venir aujourd'hui, » lui dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

« Bonjour Esmée. Merci de m'avoir invité, » répondit Bella.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Venez vous mettre à l'aise», insista Esmée.

Bella se tourna pour saluer Carlisle. « Bonjour Carlisle »

«Bonjour Bella. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Esmée est heureuse que tu viennes avec Edward aujourd'hui » dit-il en souriant affectueusement sa femme puis, se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Bella.

« Et bien, je ne suis certainement pas assez stupide pour refuser la cuisine d'Esmée, »lui dit Bella.

« Merci ma chère, » lui dit Esmée, en repliant son bras sous celui de Bella pour monter les marches du perron. Edward parla avec Carlisle de l'urgence de la nuit précédente à l'hôpital.

«Bella, je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis heureuse pour toi et Edward, » lui dit Esmée. « J'ai toujours espéré qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui le rendrait heureux. Et qui me plairait, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Merci Esmée. J'apprécie vraiment. Et Edward me rend heureuse. Très heureuse. C'est un homme extraordinaire. »

Esmée la regarda vivement, avant de lui donner une brève accolade. « Et bien, je pense qu'il a trouvé une dame très spéciale. Vous deux avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses en commun. »

Bella était heureuse d'être si chaleureusement accueilli par la famille d'Edward. Bien sûr, elle connaissait Carlisle et Esmée depuis leur arrivée à Forks, mais seulement en tant que collègue. Maintenant, ils l'acceptaient en temps que petite amie d'Edward, faute d'un meilleur mot. Edward était très proche de sa famille et tous voulaient le meilleur pour lui et elle était reconnaissante qu'ils la trouvent assez bien pour lui.

Pendant qu'Esmée la conduisait dans la maison, Bella regarda autour d'elle, se délectant de cette belle décoration. Tout était clair et aéré, mais aussi chaleureux et accueillant, avec des fleurs fraîches partout, des photos sur le mur. Sur les parquets cirés se trouvait des tapis aux couleurs vives tandis que la cheminée dégageait une rayonnante chaleur.

« Esmée, ta maison est superbe, » lui dit Bella.

«Merci, Bella. Je dois avouer que j'aime cette maison. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à la décorer. Viens, je vais te faire visiter pendant que les garçons parlent boutique, » dit-elle en se promenant vers une autre pièce.

Esmée fit faire le tour à Bella, en soulignant certains de ses objets préférés, en lui racontant les histoires derrière certaines de ces photos. Dans une pièce se trouvait un magnifique piano à queue, avec de confortables fauteuils regroupés autour d'une cheminée recouverte de photos.

« Tu joues, Esmée? » lui demanda Bella en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

« Oh non. Edward joue du piano. »

Bella la regarda avec étonnement. « Edward joue du piano? Il ne me l'a jamais dit. »

« Oh oui. Il est très bon. Malheureusement, vu qu'il habitait dans de plus petits appartements, il n'a pas été en mesure de le prendre avec lui, mais il sait qu'il est ici quand il ressent le besoin de l'utiliser. Il l'a beaucoup utilisé pendant son traitement » déclara tranquillement Esmée en se souvenant de ces moments. « Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devras le faire jouer pour toi. »

Esmée lui montra le reste de la maison, puis l'emmena vers l'arrière-cour. « Tout est en sommeil pour le moment, bien sûr c'est beaucoup plus beau et coloré au printemps et en été. »

« Ca doit être agréable de s'asseoir ici les soirs d'été, » commenta Bella en regardant la grande cour dégagée, maintenant couverte de neige et du gel. Tout entourée par les bords de la forêt.

« Oh oui. J'aime prendre mon petit déjeuner ici en été en écoutant les oiseaux. Tu le verras dans sa gloire au printemps prochain», déclara Esmée pendant que Carlisle et Edward sortirent. Edward s'approcha de Bella et mis son bras autour de ses épaules, la tirant près de lui pour lui baiser les cheveux.

«Maman t'as fait faire le tour? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant à sa mère.

« Oui. C'est une maison magnifique. Je suis jalouse, » répondit Bella.

Ils sont tous allés à l'intérieur et ont bavardé pendant qu'Esmée s'affairait pour finir la préparation de leur repas. Elle insista pour qu'ils mangent dans la grande cuisine de style champêtre, leur disant que la salle à manger était trop formel pour un déjeuner en famille.

Bella aimé regarder l'interaction entre Edward et ses parents, le lien entre eux était tout à fait évident. Ils parlèrent un peu plus des événements survenus à l'hôpital, mais ne voulant pas qu'Esmée se sentent exclus de la conversation ils parlèrent de sujets plus généraux. Esmée régalait Bella avec des contes de l'enfance d'Edward et de quelques-uns des méfaits qu'il avait fait, le plus souvent à l'instigation d'Alice.

« C'était la faute d'Alice » déclara Edward. « Elle m'induisait en erreur. »

« Qui est le plus vieux? » Bella se mit à rire.

Après le déjeuner, Carlisle s'excusa et se rendit à son étude pour faire un peu de paperasse. Esmée partit téléphoner à Alice pour laisser subtilement Edward et Bella seule.

Edward conduisit Bella dans la pièce ou se trouvait le piano. Bella se dirigea vers les photos, souriant quand elle vit celle d'Edward et Alice à différents âges. Une ou Edward devait avoir environ trois ans tenant sa petite sœur, avec un sourire sur son visage angélique. Une autre était d'Edward dans sa tenue de base-ball, tenant fièrement un trophée. Il devait avoir environ dix ans.

« Tu jouais au baseball? » demanda Bella.

« Ouais, j'aimais ça. C'était notre premier trophée. Maman l'a toujours quelque part. »

Il y en avait d'autres, y compris de ses études secondaires et une de son diplôme universitaire. Bella pouvait voir l'évolution d'un mignon bambin joufflu à un adolescent dégingandé, pour devenir enfin un homme fabuleusement sexy.

Comme elle regardait les photos, Edward se tenait derrière elle, ses bras autour de sa taille, tenant son serrés. Bella mit ses mains sur lui et il a trempé sa tête pour embrasser la peau où sa gorge a rencontré son épaule.

« Tu étais un enfant mignon, » lui dit Bella en se penchant en arrière vers lui.

«Pourquoi je ne suis pu mignon? »

« Mmm, tu étais probablement plus mignon avant, » plaisanta Bella, elle gagna un chatouillement autour de sa taille.

« Stop! » rit-elle, en essayant de s'éloigner. « Ok, ok. Je reprends. Tu es absolument plus mignon maintenant! »

« C'est mieux, » lui dit en riant Edward, se tournant en face de lui elle lui donna un baiser rapide mais passionné.

« Joue quelque chose pour moi, » demanda Bella.

Edward lui prit la main et la conduisit au piano. Assis à côté de lui sur le tabouret de piano, Edward ouvrit le couvercle et fit courir ses doigts sur les touches pour voir si elle avait besoin d'être réglée.

«Que veux-tu que je joue? » demanda-t-il.

« N'importe, ça m'est égal. »

Edward commença à jouer, ses doigts semblaient danser sur les touches. Bella était étonné de la façon dont il était bon. Il pourrait être un pianiste de concert, s'il n'était pas médecin. Elle regardait son visage pendant qu'il jouait, on pouvait voir comment la musique semblait prendre la relève, son visage était calme et serein. Le morceau qu'il jouait était beau, la musique coulait naturellement. Bella était tellement perdu par la mélodie, qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il avait arrêté de jouer et qu'il la regardait tendrement.

« C'était beau, Edward, » dit-elle, d'une voix émerveiller. « Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

« Chopin. C'est l'une de ses« ballades », une chanson d'amour. »

Bella l'a juste regardé, sans dire un mot. Tous deux savaient que quelque chose avait changé.

Qu'il n'y avait plus de marche arrière, pour aucun des deux.

ooooooooooooooo

**Ca va vous êtes pas trop frustré**

**Prochain chapitre le bal et le vrai LEMON**

**J'ai créer un compte twitter sous le nom de pierard85 le lien est sur mon profil je posterais des teaser et vous informerez des avancé, je vous retrouve la bas**

**En attendant j'attend vos com **

**Biz emilie**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Merci à:**

**Xalexeex25, aelita48, ANGIEFOLIO, doudounord, lapiaf8, midsum, elo-didie, Tinga Bella, oliveronica cullen massen, mmccg, nedwige, Titie, emichlo, aliecullen4ever, bichou85, feliciaD, Grazie, soleil83, Elphina, **

**Non inscrits:**

**Lili88, Catherine, **

**Chapitre corrigé**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse pour son super boulot.**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 11

C'était le jour du bal de noël et l'estomac de Bella faisait des claquettes à cause du stress . Elle avait finalement décidé de porter la robe, et il était maintenant trop tard pour changer d'avis. Elle essayait d'imaginer la réaction des personnes quand ils la verraient et plus le temps passait plus elle regrettait sa décision. Elle détestait être le centre d'attention, elle savait qu'elle serait aussi remarquée que si elle portait une enseigne clignotante au dessus de sa tête qui disait: «regardez-moi! ».

Non seulement sa tenue outrageusement révélatrice ferait jaser, mais le fait qu'Edward et elle arriveraient ensemble, officialisant leur relation devant tout le monde leurs garantissait d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur eux.

Malgré les rumeurs, Bella était fière d'être accompagnée par le plus bel homme de la soirée. Elle était aussi celle qui quitterait la soirée avec lui. Peut-être passerait elle également le reste de la nuit avec lui.

Étonnamment, parmi toutes les personnes commentant leur relation, une très large majorité lui était favorable. Quelques personnes osaient faire des blagues sur eux, mais généralement en rigolant, sans aucune méchanceté. Le personnel du service de maternité était heureux qu'elle est trouvée quelqu'un digne d'elle. Et comme Edward était déjà très apprécié, ils étaient considérés comme un couple harmonieux

Il y avait eu quelques commentaires amers de fait, de deux membres du personnel féminin qui se demandaient à voix haute, en faisant bien attention à ce que Bella entende, pourquoi le superbe Dr Cullen avait choisi de sortir avec une femme si ordinaire alors qu'il y avait des femmes célibataires beaucoup mieux qu'elle, à savoir elles-mêmes. Bien que Bella fusse déterminée à ignorer leurs commérages qui n'étaient faits que par jalousie, elle était blessée. Peut-être parce qu'une petite partie d'elle-même se demandait ce qu'une personne comme Edward pouvait voir en elle.

Sue avait remarqué que Bella était plus calme que d'habitude cet après-midi et lui demanda si elle avait un problème. Ayant besoin d'en parler, Bella lui raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Jessica est juste une chienne jalouse, Bella, » lui dit Sue en colère. «Ne sois pas assez bête pour prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'elle dit. Elle se promène comme Miss Amérique, en essayant de faire remarquer ses seins en plastique aussi souvent que possible. Comment a-t-elle réussit à faire une école de soins infirmiers me dépasse. Je pense qu'on a implanté une grande partie de son cerveau dans ses seins, il n'y a que de l'air chaud qui s'échappe de sa bouche pourrie. »

Bella éclata de rire au commentaire de Sue, se sentant déjà mieux. « Merci Sue. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire attention, mais ... »

« Mais ce genre de choses est destiné à te faire mal à insérer le doute dans ton esprit. Mais j'ai observé Edward quand il te regarde Bella. Il est comme un enfant avec son plus précieux jouet. Ses yeux te suivent partout où tu vas, comme s'il était un aimant et toi le pôle Nord. Il est avec toi, parce qu'il veut vraiment l'être, Bella. Ne te dévalorise pas. »

Bella fut touchée par les mots de Sue, elle lui fit une rapide accolade. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois de mon côté »

« Toujours. J'ai tellement hâte de vous voir ensemble samedi. Tout est prêt pour la soirée? »

« Je pense que oui. Alice viendra me coiffer, me maquiller et ma robe est prête. »

Au cours de la semaine Charlie et Jacob étaient revenus de leur voyage de bonne humeur. Bella alla les accueillir après le travail vu qu'Edward était coincé en chirurgie. Pendant le repas, Jacob lui raconta leurs aventures, Charlie et Billy inséraient un mot par ci par là.

«Tu t'es amusé, Billy? » demanda Bella.

«Tu m'étonnes, qu'il a aimé», lui dit Jacob en regardant son père. « Charlie et lui ont passé la plupart du temps en compétition pour voir qui pourrait pêcher le plus gros poisson. »

« J'ai gagné » renchérit Charlie.

«Je ne crois pas, » lui dit en riant Billy, ses yeux étincelant de malice.

« Pas de mésaventures? » demanda Bella.

« Juste quand Quil, les bras chargés d'appât, a glissé sur la glace. Ses jambes se sont dérobées et ont fait voler tous les appâts. Il a atterri le dos sur la glace recouvert d' appâts, » dit en riant bruyamment Jacob. Charlie eut un petit rire à ce souvenir.

«Pauvre Quil, » Bella eut un petit rire.

Charlie et Billy partirent regarder les infos pendant que Jacob l'aidait à nettoyer.

« Billy a l'air heureux, » commenta-t-elle en débarrassant.

« Ouais, ça lui a fait le plus grand bien. C'était bien pour moi aussi de passer du temps avec lui. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de maman. Il m'a dit qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas peur de mourir est parce qu'il allait la retrouver. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris à quel point elle lui manquait. J'ai juste fait attention à ce que je ressentais, sans me rendre compte à quel point il avait mal quand elle est morte. Il dit que si nous n'avions pas été là, il aurait probablement renoncé. Comment est-ce que je peux lui reprocher la décision de ne pas prendre un traitement quand je connais ses raisons? » demanda Jacob tristement.

Bella lui frotta le dos en signe de compassion. Son cœur se serra à la vue de la douleur que Billy ressentait depuis le décès de sa femme. Elle savait qu'elle serait dévastée, si quelque chose devait arriver à Edward.

Chassant sa tristesse, Jacob lui sourit tout à coup. « Et devine quoi? »

« Quoi? »

« Je pense que Charlie a été frappé par Cupidon au Canada. »

« Quoi? » lui demanda Bella incrédule.

« Tobias, notre guide, a sa sœur Kara qui vit avec lui. Elle est dans le début de la quarantaine et elle et Charlie étaient vraiment comme cul et chemise. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si bavard. Jamais. Plusieurs nuits, nous sommes allés au lit alors qu'ils restaient là à «parler», » sourit Jacob.

« Wow, » respira Bella.

«Il va tout nier mais au moins tu le sais. »

« Penses-tu qu'ils vont rester en contact? » lui demanda Bella, intriguée par cette femme qui semblait avoir retenu l'attention de Charlie.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de lui en parler sur le chemin du retour mais il m'a lancé un sale regard, en me disant de me taire et de continuer à conduire. Tu auras peut être plus de chance »

«J'en doute. Mais s'il me pose trop de questions sur Edward je pourrais toujours lui parler de Kara. »

Jacob eut un petit rire. « Et comment va le garçon amoureux? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Jake! C'est _Edward_, » souligna-t-elle, « Et il va très bien. Nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Je suis même allée déjeuner chez ses parents. »

« Ça a l'air sérieux alors, » dit Jacob.

« Et bien, je connaissais déjà ses parents vu que Carlisle travaille à l'hôpital mais c'était différent cette fois. »

« Penses-tu qu'Edward soit « le bon»? » demanda Jacob.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je sais juste que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. »

« Alors, quand est-ce que je vais le rencontrer? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir ça. Je dois d'abord le présenter à papa. »

« Très bien, mais ne mets pas trop de temps ou je vais penser que tu as quelque chose à cacher »

« Bien sûr. Et c'est toi qui est parti une bonne partie des deux dernières semaines au Canada, souviens-toi », souligna-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Bella et Edward passaient chaque minute de leur temps libre ensemble mais il n'y avait eu aucune répétition de leur rapprochement du samedi précédent. Le temps était passé et il n'y avait pas vraiment eu une autre occasion durant la semaine.

Après le déjeuner chez ses parents, Edward l'avait ramené chez elle, tous deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils étaient partis peu de temps après qu'il est joué pour elle, ils étaient encore ébranlés par les sentiments qu'ils avaient ressenti à ce moment, et par les non-dits.

Il était resté avec Bella le reste de la soirée. Ils s'étaient embrassés et câlinés mais par un accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas emmené les choses plus loin. Edward était encore d'astreinte et il ne voulait pas avoir une répétition de la veille.

Maintenant que le bal arrivait , Bella sentait instinctivement que leur relation allait passer au niveau supérieur. La tension sexuelle était présente à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, parlaient ou passaient du temps ensemble. Bella ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps pour être avec Edward, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Le bal commençait à 19 heures, Alice arriva à son appartement à quinze heures.

« Ok, Bella. Prête pour ta transformation? » demanda Alice, en sortant tout son équipement.

«Pas vraiment», grimaça Bella. «Mon estomac fait des culbutes à l'idée de porter cette robe en public. »

« Ne sois pas si bête, Bella. Tu va rendre fou tout le monde là-bas. Tu ne te reconnaitras pas quand j'en aurais finit avec toi »

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète »

Alice a juste rit et ordonna à Bella d'aller prendre sa douche.

Durant les heures suivantes, Alice s'occupa des ongles, du maquillage et de la coiffure de Bella. Elle lui avait légèrement frisé les cheveux , puis épinglé en laissant quelques mèches bouclées ) tomber. Alice ne voulait pas que Bella se voit avant d'être entièrement habillée.

Enfin, le temps était venu de mettre la robe. Bella mit ses sous-vêtements en dentelle bleus puis entra dans sa robe. Alice l'aida à fermer la fermeture et la lanière à l'arrière de son cou. Les légères modifications apportées à la robe faisait qu'elle lui allait maintenant comme un gant. Elle mit ses chaussures argentées, en faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

« Oh wow, » souffla Alice en regardant son œuvre. « Tu as l'air ... wow. »

« Puis-je aller me regarder maintenant? » demanda Bella, impatiente de voir le résultat.

Alice hocha la tête et Bella avança vers le miroir pour obtenir un premier aperçu d'elle-même.

_Qui est cette femme étonnante?_ Bella regarda instinctivement autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Lentement, elle se rendit compte que c'était elle . Alice s'était surpassée. Son maquillage mettait en valeur toutes ses meilleures caractéristiques, en particulier ses yeux. Alice les avait rendus larges et lumineux. Sa bouche était pleine et prête à embrasser.

Bella admira la façon dont ses cheveux lui donnaient un look classique, mais sexy. Les mèches de cheveux adoucissaient son look, avec de simple mouvement, ses cheveux tombaient en vagues autour de son visage.

Quand les yeux de Bella voyagèrent vers le bas de son corps, elle dut admettre que la robe avait effectivement un look d'enfer. Lentement, elle se retourna, pour voir l'étendue de son dos nu. Elle se demanda comment le dos de la robe restait en place, sachant que ce n'était que la forme et le style ingénieux qui lui permettait de le faire. Les chaussures finissait le look à la perfection. Bella ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentit belle.

«Alice. Tu es une véritable artiste, » souffla Bella. Elle se demanda comment allait réagir Edward en la voyant.

«Je n'ai fait que t'embellir, Bella, » lui dit Alice. « Tu es vraiment belle. Cette robe est parfaite, peut importe ce que tu dis. »

Alice regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était près de 18h30. «Je crois que je vais y aller avant qu'Edward arrive. Autant je veux voir sa réaction quand il te verra, autant je pense que vous aurez besoin de votre vie privée. Pour dire la vérité, je me demande même s'il va t'emmener au bal »

« Alice! Bien sûr, que nous y allons » protesta Bella avec un petit rire.

« Assurez-vous de le faire, jeune fille! Je veux que les gens admirent mon travail, » dit Alice avec une fausse sévérité. « Tu me raconteras tout, quand Edward et toi trouverez éventuellement un peu d'air. » Elle emballa ses affaires et partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit Bella, annonçant l'arrivée d'Edward.

oooooo

Pendant qu'Edward conduisait pour aller chercher Bella, il sautait presque sur son siège d'impatience. Il avait l'impression d'aller chercher sa copine pour aller au bal de promo en mieux. Ils étaient tous les deux adultes et il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi ce soir. Edward savait ce qu'il voulait qu'il arrivât. Ce coup de téléphone samedi avait faillit le tuer.

Il avait en quelque sorte été dans un état second depuis le dimanche qu'ils avaient passé à la maison de ses parents. La musique, pour lui, était une expérience très personnelle. Elle avait été là pour l'aider à endurer ses traitements contre le cancer, et dans les moments sombres pendant et après. C'était comme s'il quittait son corps, et que son âme s'envolait avec le flux et le reflux de la mélodie. Son piano lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant son séjour à New York. Il aurait voulu l'utiliser lors du fiasco avec Tanya.

Alors, quand Bella lui avait demandé de jouer pour elle, il savait que ce ne serait pas comme jouer devant n'importe quel public. Pas avec Bella. Presque sans y penser, ses doigts avaient commencé à jouer Chopin, l'un de ses compositeurs préférés. Il avait déjà commencé à jouer quelques notes quand il s'était rendu compte que le morceau était l'une des chansons d'amour de Chopin. La musique dépeignait les premiers émois entre deux personnes, la force des émotions comme l'amour qui augmente et enfin la passion entre deux personnes amoureuse.

Pendant qu'il jouait Edward s'était rendu compte que son subconscient lui disait (dictait) ce que son moi conscient avait du mal à admettre. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella était plus fort, plus puissant que n'importe quelle autre émotion qu'il avait ressentie auparavant. La musique exprimait les choses qu'il avait encore du mal à dire, pour lui ou pour elle.

Quand la musique s'était terminé, il regarda le visage de Bella en se demandant si elle avait réalisé ce que la musique lui avait révélé. Son visage avait été hypnotisé et quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'était cette musique il lui avait dit.

Ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux pendant un long moment et Edward avait senti le changement radical dans son cœur. Il crut voir une prise de conscience similaire dans ses yeux.

Quand la semaine avançait, il savait au fond de lui que ce soir serait spécial. Qu'elle allait changer sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Se postant devant sa porte, il redressa son nœud papillon et replaça ses boutons de manchette avant de sonner à la porte. Il avait croisé la voiture d'Alice avant d'arriver et lui avait fait des appels de phares en guise de salutation.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher et son anticipation augmenta à des niveaux absurdes. Quand la porte s'ouvrit cependant, toute pensée rationnelle s'envola.

«Seigneur Bella, » souffla-t-il d'une voix étouffée. « Tu es une vision de rêve. » Il secoua légèrement la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas cela.

Bella sourit largement en guise de salutation. « Tu es très beau toi aussi. »

Edward tendit la main et prit la sienne en la portant à ses lèvres. «Je vais devoir lutter contre les hommes toute la nuit. » Il la regarda avec admiration de haut en bas, de ses cheveux, à cette robe bleue d'une beauté incroyable qui lui allait comme un gant jusqu'à ses chaussures argentées brillantes. Elle portait une fausse fourrure sur ses épaules qui lui cachait le haut de sa robe . Une partie de lui, une très grande partie de lui, voulait oublier le bal et rester ici à lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

« Et bien Alice y est pour beaucoup. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'artifice. Tu es parfaite telle que tu es » lui dit-il avec la plus grande sincérité. « J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser mais je ne veux pas abimer ton maquillage, » dit-il, en regardant ses lèvres avec envie.

Bella avait l'impression de s'être transformée en flaque d'eau quand il lui parlait. Il était si incroyablement beau dans son costume noir que s'en était presque douloureux à le regarder. Il avait même réussi à dompter sa tignasse bronze indisciplinée. Ça démangeait Bella de passer ses mains dedans et de le décoiffer à nouveau, la façon qu'elle aimait. Peut être plus tard. Certainement plus tard.

« Pouvons-nous y aller? » demanda-t-il. Lors de son hochement de tête, il lui tendit le bras , l'amenant à la voiture avec une courtoisie digne d'une époque antérieure , il lui ouvrit la porte en la faisant entrer à l'intérieur. Il fit la même chose en arrivant au club.

En se dirigeant vers l'intérieur, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à se tourner dans leur direction. Bella les vit parler doucement. D'autres s'agitaient en guise de salutation. A l'entrée de la salle de bal, le président du conseil de l'Hôpital et son épouse accueillaient tous les invités.

Avec sa main dans le bas de son dos, encore recouvert par l'étole Edward la guida à l'intérieur et la conduisit à leur table. Bella fut accueillie par Carlisle et Esmée avec un baiser, puis se tourna pour saluer Sue et son mari Bill. Sue fit un clin d'œil à Bella en se rappelant de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu quelques jours auparavant.

Bella portait encore l'étole, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de l'enlever. Edward chevaleresque l'aida à l'ôter et Bella entendit son sifflement aigu quand il découvrit la robe correctement pour la première fois.

« Oh wow, Bella. Quel robe magnifique! Tu as l'air incroyable! » s'écria Esmée. «Tourne-toi. »

Bella fit ce qu'Esmée lui demandait et fit une pirouette lente, secrètement ravie de l'admiration qu'elle recueillait.

« Oh Bella. J'adore cette robe. Oh si seulement j'avais vingt ans de moins et beaucoup, beaucoup moins de kilos, » dit en riant Sue.

Bella se tourna vers Edward et se réjouit de voir la stupeur sur son visage. Ses yeux allaient de son dos nu à l'avant de la robe comme s'il cherchait à déterminer comment la robe tenait.

Il tira une chaise pour elle, et pas si accidentellement que ça laissa courir un doigt vers le haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Bella frissonnait de joie en voyant le sourire sur son visage.

Penchée vers lui, elle demanda: «Aimes-tu toujours la robe? »

« Je te le dirais plus tard, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Et je ne te quitterais pas des yeux ce soir. Je peux voir les hommes saliver dans toute la pièce. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je connais la plupart d'entre eux depuis toujours » protesta Bella.

«Et bien ils ne t'ont évidemment jamais vue comme ça, parce que j'ai envie de courir et de leur faire fermer leur gueule», Edward fronça les sourcils. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire à son expression.

Après leur repas, et le discours de Noël du Président, le groupe commença à jouer.

« Puis-je avoir cette danse, madame? » lui demanda Edward très galamment, en lui tendant la main.

Bella y posa la sienne avant de répondre. «Bien sur, je vous remercie, mon bon monsieur. »

Edward sourit en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses pieds. Bella trembla un peu quand elle sentit sa main sur la peau nue de son dos quand il la guida vers la piste de danse. Trouvant un endroit près du centre de la piste, Edward se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et ils commencèrent à se balancer sur la musique.

Edward regarda vers le bas dans ses yeux bruns, et se perdit dans leurs profondeurs. Ses mains caressaient imperceptiblement la peau nue de son dos et la rapprocha d'avantage de lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches, un léger mouvement aurait joint leurs bouches. Edward était fortement tenté.

«T'ai-je dit que j'aime et que je déteste ta robe? » murmura-t-il.

« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Bella, confuse. Être pressée si fort contre le corps d'Edward brouillaient ses pensées dans le processus

«C'est la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vue. _Tu es_ la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vue. Malheureusement la plupart des hommes ici pensent la même chose. »

« Et bien la plupart des femmes ici bavent dans leurs boissons en te voyant dans ton smoking, » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, » lui dit-il, en se penchant de sorte que leurs joues se touchaient.

Bella ferma les yeux avec un petit soupir le laissant la serrer dans ses bras . Ils se déplaçaient à peine sur la musique, tous deux perdus dans les sensations de l'autre. Bella en oubliait presque le monde autour d'elle.

« Sais-tu ce que tu fais pour moi? »chuchota Edward dans son oreille, la faisant trembler.

« Sais-tu que je rêve de toi la nuit? Que je te veux plus que de raison? »

A ses mots, Bella poussa le plus doux gémissement, audible uniquement pour Edward qui resserra son bras de telle sorte que Bella puisse ressentir exactement ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Ses doigts touchaient sa peau sous la bordure de tissu.

« Cette robe me rend fou, tu le sais? Est-ce pour cela que tu la portes? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui. Je veux te rendre fou pour que tu me veuilles, » murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

« Bon travail. Dieu, ça fonctionne», gémit-il doucement. Seul le reste de son self-contrôle et la longueur de sa veste de smoking gardait caché la réaction que lui provoquait Bella dans sa robe. Il ne pouvait cependant pas arrêter ses mains qui se promenaient sur l'étendue chaude et nue de son dos.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le groupe commença à jouer de la musique plus rapide. À contrecœur ils se détachèrent. Edward l'amena à la table, où le sourire entendu de Sue fit rougir Bella.

«Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire», déclara Edward, en lui serrant la main.

Le pouls de Bella se calma peu à peu même si elle ressentait encore son envie d'Edward. En parlant doucement avec Sue, ses yeux ne pouvaient cesser de regarder Edward qui discutait avec un autre médecin.

« Ma fille, tu as l'air mauvaise, » déclara Sue avec un sourire de petite taille.

« Hein? » demanda Bella, ramenée au présent.

Sue se mit à rire. « Toi et Edward. Dieu, je pouvais sentir la chaleur jusqu'ici. Vous étiez magnifiques. »

Bella rougit. «Était-ce si évident? »

« Ouaip. Plus personne ne met en doute qu'Edward et toi êtes ensemble maintenant » Penchée vers Bella, Sue lui sourit méchamment. « Tu aurais dû voir le visage de Jessica lorsque tu as révélé ta robe. J'ai cru qu'elle allait vomir de jalousie. Elle a presque littéralement tourné au vert. »

Bella éclata de rire. « Bien. Tant mieux. »

«Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Bella. Pas étonnant qu'Edward ne puisse pas garder ses yeux et ses mains loin de toi. » Sue soupira de façon spectaculaire. «Je me souviens comment c'était, il y a de nombreuses lunes. »

Edward fut enfin de retour et lui tendit un verre de champagne. Il prit sa main, la proclamant comme la sienne, ils marchèrent dans la salle, discutant avec d'autres employés. Bella ne comptait plus le nombre de femmes qui s'extasiaient sur sa robe, lui demandant de tournoyer. Elle avait même cessé d'être embarrassée.

Vers la fin de la soirée, le groupe rejoua des musiques romantiques et Bella retourna avec impatience dans les bras d'Edward.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne dirent aucun mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Chaque contact, chaque mot de ce soir-là les avaient conduit à la conclusion finale de cette soirée. La nuit était parfaite, le moment était venu.

« Allons-y » murmura Edward. Il devait se retrouver seul avec Bella ou il allait prendre feu ici sur la piste de danse. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, son corps s'enflammait inconsciemment. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

«Ok», en convint Bella, désespérée d'être seule avec Edward.

Ils dirent au revoir, en essayant de ne pas rendre évident le fait qu'ils avaient hâte d'être seuls.

Une fois dans la voiture, Edward prit son menton dans sa main et se pencha pour l'embrasser, comme il en avait eu envie toute la nuit. Il ne se souciait pas du fait d'enlever son rouge à lèvres maintenant, il avait juste besoin de son goût.

« Chez toi ou chez moi? » demanda-t-il d' une voix rauque.

« Chez toi. C'est plus près, » répondit Bella, elle gagna un autre baiser.

Gardant sa main fermement durant tout le chemin, Edward retourna chez lui aussi vite que possible . Leur anticipation de la nuit à venir faisait que le voyage semblait interminable, mais enfin, Edward se gara devant chez lui. Il courut autour de la voiture et l'aida à sortir, la conduisant rapidement à la porte, voulant la protéger du froid.

Il avait allumé le chauffage central ce qui faisait que la maison était chaude quand ils entrèrent. Bella entra dans le salon pendant qu'Edward alluma la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table à côté, laissant le salon dans une pénombre douce et intime.

Les nerfs de Bella commencèrent à se faire sentir quand le moment qu'elle avait attendu était enfin là. Ils allaient enfin faire l'amour. Au moment où ses doutes commencèrent à revenir à la surface elle le sentit derrière elle.

Edward se tenait derrière Bella et posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues, ses pouces caressaient lentement sa peau veloutée. Penché vers le bas, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou, juste sous son oreille. Lentement, très lentement, il embrassa sa gorge par-dessus son épaule, s'émerveillant de la texture de sa peau parfaite.

Bella ferma les yeux en le sentant baiser l'une de ses épaule avant de changer et de faire de même à l'autre. Son pouls et sa respiration étaient de plus en plus superficiels au fur et à mesure que ses mains caressaient son ventre, par dessus le satin de la robe.

« Oh Bella. Suis-je en train rêver? » souffla-t-il contre sa nuque, Bella laissa tomber sa tête en avant, lui permettant l'accès.

Bella eut le souffle coupé quand ses mains se déplacèrent doucement jusqu'à ses seins, lourds et douloureux pour lui. Il les massa doucement, ses seins poussant contre le tissu. Une de ses mains se déplaça plus bas vers sa hanche, la maintenant en équilibre en la collant contre elle. Elle sentit sa dureté appuyée contre elle et se lécha les lèvres en prévision.

« Tu es belle au-delà des mots. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu autant que je te veux, » murmura-t-il doucement en suçant le lobe de son oreille.

« Oh Edward. Tu me fais me sentir belle. Je veux être parfaite pour toi, » lui dit elle tremblante.

« Tu l'es. Tu es la perfection. Dans tous les sens. » Pendant qu'il parlait, il porta sa main à la fixation derrière sa nuque. Il l'effleura avant d'ouvrir l'unique bretelle qui maintenait le haut de la robe. Le haut de sa robe glissa laissant Bella nue jusqu'à la taille. Seule la fermeture éclaire au niveau de la hanche maintenait le reste.

Se tournant lentement, Edward retenait son souffle quand il vit son corps. Ses seins, avec leurs mamelons rigides mendiés simplement pour trouver sa bouche.

«Bon Dieu, Bella, » gémit-il avant de se pencher et d'en prendre un dans sa bouche. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Sa main atteignit son autre sein en le pressant et effleurant son mamelon avec son pouce.

« Edward! » s'écria Bella, sa tête retomba pendant qu'il la cajolait, une de ses mains se posa sur ses fesses pour bien ressentir son érection. Ses mains harponnaient ses cheveux, ayant besoin de soutien pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes devenaient très instables.

Quand elle essaya d'enlever ses chaussures, Edward releva la tête, ses yeux verts étaient presque noirs de désir. Leurs regard fixés l'un dans l'autre , Edward atteignit la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Le tissu glissa sur son corps et se coucha dans une flaque à ses pieds.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant sa culotte de dentelle bleue. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, comme pour se stabiliser, il se releva et la berça dans ses bras.

«Nous avons besoin d'un lit. Maintenant, » marmonna-t-il avec urgence avant que sa bouche ne s'écrase sur la sienne. Ils mirent toute leur passion dans ce baiser, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Edward les amena dans la chambre.

«Tu es trop habillé», murmura Bella quand il la posa sur ses pieds. Ses mains se levèrent et commencèrent à retirer ses vêtements. Ensemble, ils le déshabillèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant elle en caleçon.

Bella se sentit littéralement émoustillée en admirant la perfection du corps d'Edward. Ayant besoin de voir tout de lui, elle tendit le bras et commença à retirer son caleçon.

Les mains d'Edward couvrirent les siennes pour les amortir. « Bella. Es-tu absolument sûre? »

Bella le regarda dans les yeux et sourit. « Edward, je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de quelque chose dans ma vie. »

Il lui fit le sourire tordu qu'elle aimait tant et lui permit de le dépouiller de son dernier vêtement. Quand il fut révélé devant elle nu dans toute sa gloire, Bella se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour le mériter.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle devait le toucher. Tendant la main, elle toucha sa virilité rigide, émerveillée par sa dureté veloutée.

« Bella! » souffla Edward en calmant sa main. « Mon Dieu, si tu continues je vais me déshonorer. Et je ne le veux pas. »

Bella retira sa main avec un sourire. Edward prit quelques respirations profondes pour reprendre le contrôle.

« Tu es une coquine mademoiselle . Je veux que ce soit parfait pour toi et tu vas me faire venir » lui dit-il en riant.

Il la reprit dans ses bras, l'électricité entre eux quand leurs corps se touchèrent les étourdissant tous les deux. Alors qu'il ravageait sa bouche, Edward commença à retirer les épingles de ses cheveux et les déposa sur le sol. Bella secoua la tête pour que ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules.

Edward gémissait quand ses cheveux balayèrent sa peau mettant le feu à ses terminaisons nerveuses. Ayant besoin de la voir toute nue, il poussa ses sous-vêtements, pour les lui enlever.

Le cœur d'Edward faisait des bruits sourds dans sa poitrine quand il la regardait. Ses rêves ne lui avaient vraiment pas rendu justice. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres pleines et rouges. Il retraça sa clavicule puis massa légèrement ses seins. Il caressa la peau de sa poitrine et de son ventre avant d'atteindre la jonction entre ses jambes.

Bella lui en donna l'accès. Ses yeux sondèrent les siens, il plaça sa main entre ses jambes, sa chaleur prête à le brûler. Pendant qu'il la caressait et la taquinait, la bouche Bella s'ouvrit. Quand il plaça un puis deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, sa tête tomba sur sa poitrine et sa respiration devint superficielle.

« Tu es si prête pour moi, ma chérie, » lui dit-il dans ses cheveux.

« Oui. Je brûle pour toi. »

Edward reprit sa bouche encore une fois, promenant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de sucer sa langue, ses doigts toujours en mouvement contre son sexe. Il avala ses doux gémissements dans sa bouche. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus profonde et erratique avant qu'elle commençât à bouger contre sa main.

Bella enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules d'Edward, son plaisir et ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort.

«C'est ça, mon amour. Viens pour moi, » a-t-il exhorté, ses doigts se déplaçaient plus rapidement en elle.

Soudain, elle poussa un cri de plaisir. « Edward! » gémit-elle quand sa tête chuta sur son épaule, ses jambes fragiles menaçaient de céder sous elle quand elle atteignit son apogée.

Edward la ramena lentement sur terre en la tenant serrée contre lui, son érection pressée contre son ventre.

Avant que Bella ne puisse prononcer un mot, Edward la posa doucement sur le lit, avant de se poser à ses côtés.

Appuyé sur un coude, Edward lui prit le visage pour la regarder fixement dans les yeux. Il lui donna un doux baiser, en grignotant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Bella posa sa main sur sa hanche, émerveillée par les courbes et les contours de son corps.

« Tu es la personne la plus belle que je n'ai jamais connu Bella » murmura Edward. «Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas trop tôt mais je dois te le dire. Bella, je suis amoureux de toi. Je pense que mon cœur le savait depuis le début mais ma tête l'a seulement compris dimanche dernier. »

Bella regarda ses yeux verts, son amour pour elle était tout à fait évident. Son cœur se gonfla en comprenant le sentiment qu'elle identifiait maintenant comme l'amour, il n'avait cessé de croître davantage chaque jour.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward», confessa Bella. « Tellement »

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina de joie à ses paroles. « Oh mon amour, » soupira-t-il, en l'écrasant contre lui, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la joie qu'il ressentait. Les bras de Bella se serrèrent autour de lui, lui prodiguant tout son amour.

La passion était relancée, Edward recommença à caresser son corps, soufflant sur la peau de son épaule, frôlant son dos et sa taille jusqu'à ce qu'il prît ses fesses entre ses mains la pressant contre lui.

Le cœur de Bella courrait avec amour et enthousiasme, ses soupirs de passion enflammée entrainaient Edward encore plus loin. Faisant glisser ses lèvres des siennes, il lui baisa la gorge avant de suivre le chemin de sa main. Il s'attarda sur ses seins, déjà accro à eux avant d'embrasser le chemin entre sa poitrine et ses hanches, murmurant des mots d'amour contre sa peau.

Il écarta doucement ses jambes et Bella cria quand il mit sa bouche contre elle. Il commença à lui donner du plaisir avec sa langue et les doigts, la caressant pendant que Bella gémissait de plaisir.

« _Edward__! » _s'écria-t-elle , elle serra les cheveux d'Edward entre ses doigts quand son orgasme bondit à travers elle.

Perdue dans une brume de sensation, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Edward avait ouvert un sachet en aluminium et l'avait enfilé . Bien qu'il n'était pas inquiet au sujet d'une grossesse non planifiée, il ne voulait pas que sa bien-aimée Bella n'est à se soucier de risques éventuels pour sa santé. De plus, il était tellement excité, qu'il espérait atténuer les sensations, pour qu'elle puisse atteindre sa propre apogée avant qu'il n'atteigne le sien.

Edward déplaça son corps et se plaça à son entrée, ses lèvres prirent une nouvelle fois les siennes. « Tu es prête, mon amour? » demanda-t-il tendu.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. « Oh oui Edward. S'il te plaît. »

«Dieu, Je t'aime, » gémit-il en poussant lentement en elle.

« Ohh! Bella » gémit-il en remplissant son corps.

Quand il fut complètement entré à l'intérieur d'elle, il s'arrêta, permettant à son corps de s'adapter au sien. Il dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de venir tout de suite, elle se sentait si bien autour de lui. « Est-ce que ça va? » il résistait à l'envie de bouger.

Bella passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, le poussant encore plus profondément en elle . « Je n'ai jamais été mieux», soupira-t-elle. « Tu me fais sentir merveilleusement bien. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime tellement, Bella. Tellement. »

« Fais moi l'amour Edward, » plaida-t-elle.

Impossible de résister plus longtemps, Edward commençait à se déplacer lentement puis accéléra petit à petit.

Ils trouvèrent leur rythme, basculant ensemble, leurs gémissements et soupirs étaient les seuls sons qui emplissaient la chambre.

Bella le tira le plus près possible, en serrant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos, elle se sentait se resserrer à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

Edward poussait en elle avec urgence, le visage enfoui contre sa gorge. Elle sentait comme le ciel_._ Ses doux gémissements et soupirs le rendaient fou. Il pouvait sentir ses reins se resserrer en se rapprochant de son apogée.

« Chérie, je suis si proche, » dit-il contre sa peau.

«Oui, oh oui, » répondit-elle à perdre haleine, la tête rejetée en arrière. «Oh mon dieu, Edward! » dit-elle, en se déplaçant en synchronisation avec lui.

Edward se souleva sur ses coudes afin de pouvoir regarder son visage. Sa peau était rouge, ses lèvres rouges et enflées à cause de ses baisers, ses cheveux écrasés contre son oreiller. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse être plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais il avait tort. Il grava cette image de Bella, perdu dans les affres de la passion, au fond de son cœur pour toujours.

Soudain, Bella cria, ses ongles creusèrent sa peau, lui provoquant un plaisir et une douleur intense. « _Oh Edward! Oh __mon dieu ...!_ » Ses hanches se crispèrent quand son apogée s' écrasa sur elle, un faible gémissement sortant de sa bouche.

La sentant se resserrer autour de lui, Edward ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il cria en poussant profondément quand son apogée arriva violemment. « _Je t'aime ... t'aime ... t'aime ... Mon amour_.. » gémit-il, en continuant à venir en elle, ralentissant graduellement quand ils descendirent ensemble de leurs orgasmes.

Avec un profond soupir, Edward s'effondra sur elle, le visage enfoui dans sa gorge, sa respiration revenant petit à petit pendant qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle. Il sentit les bras de Bella se resserrer autour de lui en pressant son visage contre le sien. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement, sa poitrine montant et descendant rapidement.

Sans dire un mot. Ils essayaient de traiter de l'énormité de la puissance de leur amour. Ils étaient tous deux légèrement étourdis de l'intensité pure de plaisir.

Quand Bella revint progressivement vers la terre, elle fut heureuse qu'ils aient attendu le bon moment pour faire l'amour. Cette soirée avait été merveilleuse, parfaite. Mieux qu'elle ne l'avait rêvée. L'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait donné plus de plaisir que tous ceux qu'elle avait connus. Il avait pris grand soin d'elle.

Craignant d'être trop lourd, Edward se renversa, la tirant avec lui afin qu'elle puisse se blottir contre lui. Il était totalement béat et détendu . Son esprit était rempli de Bella. Bella, sa bien-aimée. Il n'avait jamais imaginé trouver quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un de si parfaitement adapté à lui. Il était littéralement épanoui avec elle dans ses bras.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées en lui caressant le dos quand elle lui parla. «Edward? »

« Oui, mon amour? » répondit-il, en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

« Je te remercie. »

«Je devrais te remercier, ma chérie. Tu m'as rendu fou avec cette robe. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas t'allonger sur la table »

Bella eut un petit rire. « Non, je voulais te remercier pour avoir rendu le moment parfait. Pour ne pas brusquer les choses. »

Edward la regarda dans les yeux avant de doucement lui baiser ses douces lèvres. «Ce soir, c'était le bon moment, pour nous deux. Je t'aime, Bella. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je t'ai trouvée. »

« Oh Edward, Je t'aime tellement. Tu es tout simplement merveilleux. »

Ses paroles méritaient une récompense, qu'Edward était tout disposé à lui donner. Son baiser d'amour s'était rapidement transformé en passionné, sachant qu'ils avaient toute la nuit pour se livrer l'un à l'autre, Edward prit le temps de montrer à Bella à quel point elle signifiait pour lui.

oooooooooooooo

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce lemon tout en douceur et de ce beau je t aime**

**J'attends avec hâte vos com**

**Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour la suite**

**Biz emilie**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Merci à:**

**ANGIEFOLIO, Emma-des-iles-974, Titie, lapiaf8, San59, BonaVenture, oliveronica cullen massen, emichlo, fifer, aelita48, midsum, elo-didie, bichou85, lili8825, doudounord, feliciaD, mmccg, soleil83, xalexeex25, Grazie, alexa0800, Elphina, Tinga Bella. **

**Non Inscrits:**

**lyna, diana, Ilonka.**

**Merci à ma bêta Erato la Muse pour son travail et sa patience**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 12

Bella sortit lentement des brumes du sommeil, avec une délicieuse sensation chaude et confortable l'entourant. Il fallut à Bella quelques minutes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait.

Elle était couchée dans le lit d'Edward, dans ses bras, après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour avec lui. Bella souriait avec ravissement quand elle repensa aux incroyables sensations qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sentait si suave et langoureuse.

Edward était couché derrière elle, son corps pressé contre son dos. Un bras se trouvait sous sa nuque comme un oreiller tandis que l'autre entourait sa taille, sa main sur sa poitrine. Bella pouvait entendre et sentir sa respiration contre ses cheveux. Même en dormant, il avait besoin de sa proximité.

Tournant la tête, elle regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet et vit qu'il était un peu plus de dix heures. Ils ne s'étaient endormis qu'à l'aube, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise d'avoir dormi si tard. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose de prévu. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où Bella aurait voulu être de toute façon.

L'appel de la nature la ramena sur terre. Avec précaution, afin de ne pas le réveiller, Bella se glissa hors de ses bras et sortit de son lit. En se trouvant là, nue, Bella reprit tout à coup conscience. C'était une chose d'être nu perdu dans les plaisirs de l'amour, mais Bella n'était pas été assez courageuse ou assez confiante pour se promener nu dans la maison d'Edward .

Regardant vers le sol, elle repéra la chemise d'Edward qu'ils avaient jetée la veille au soir. Elle la ramassa, l'enfila et respira sa délicieuse odeur en roulant les manches. La chemise lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et Bella en fut reconnaissante. Elle était sur le point de mettre ses sous-vêtements mais changea d'avis. La tentatrice cachée en elle commençait à se faire connaître.

Bella se retourna et regarda Edward dormir en souriant tendrement. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre tumultueux, dû au nombre de fois qu'elle avait passé ses mains dedans pendant la nuit. Il avait des cils pour lesquels de nombreuses femmes tueraient . Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, sa lèvre inférieure donnait envie à Bella de faire courir sa langue dessus pour ressentir sa douceur. Les yeux de Bella erraient vers le bas de son corps, les draps étaient remontés jusqu'au niveau de sa taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres quand ses yeux regardèrent son torse . Ses bras étaient magnifiquement musclés comme sa poitrine. Elle pouvait voir ses abdominaux bien définis au niveau de son estomac , ces mêmes muscles qu'elle avait touchés et goûtés.

Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer pendant qu'elle le regardait. Maintenant qu'elle savait quel genre d'amant Edward était, elle avait juste à le regarder pour le vouloir de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait imaginer personne qui ne soit aussi doux, tendre et aimant qu'Edward l'était.

_Et il m'aime_ , pensa Bella émerveillée. Edward Cullen, qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme, était avec Bella Swan. Bella sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, quand cette pensée s'infiltra en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle aimait Edward. Il semblait emplir chaque partie de son cœur, de tout son être. Elle n'avait jamais su ce que signifiait être «amoureuse» jusqu'à présent. Ce sentiment d'avoir l'impression que son âme serait arrachée si Edward ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combler le vide. Elle voulait son bonheur avant le sien et elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Son corps lui refit comprendre une fois de plus qu'elle avait besoin de s'occuper de ses besoins alors elle arracha ses yeux de son bien-aimé et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une fois ses besoins faits, Bella se regarda dans le miroir et fit une légère grimace. Leurs activités de la nuit dernière avaient laissé des traces. Elle décida de prendre une douche rapide avant le réveil d'Edward . Quand elle enleva sa chemise, elle vit de légères marques sur son corps dû aux mains avides et à la bouche d'Edward . Elle avait une marque sur son épaule gauche, quand Edward avait enfoncé ses dents en arrivant à son point culminant. Bella la toucha avec un léger sourire, sachant qu'elle avait elle aussi laissé sa marque sur lui . Elle avait également quelques petites contusions sur ses cuisses, dû à la nature passionnée d'Edward.

Bella entra dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur elle. Elle ressentit un léger malaise entre ses jambes, pas vraiment étonnant. Se mouillant le visage, elle utilisa le shampooing d'Edward pour se laver les cheveux, puis ferma les yeux en repensant aux événements de la nuit en souriant.

Le bruit de l'eau réveilla Edward. Pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un dans sa maison, le bruit le fit tressaillir un instant. Une fois qu'il réalisa que ce n'était que Bella, Edward s'étira paresseusement, en souriant comme un chat ayant obtenu de la crème.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux avant. Ou excité. Il imagina une Bella nue et humide dans sa douche et son corps répondit instantanément . Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette femme! Ayant besoin d'être avec elle, il sortit de son lit et alla dans la salle de bains.

Fermant la porte doucement derrière lui, il regarda Bella se savonner, elle lui tournait le dos, son corps était partiellement caché par le verre embué. Quand elle se pencha pour se frotter les jambes, Edward gémit doucement. Il décida qu'il était temps de réaliser un de ses fantasmes avec Bella.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bella ignorait qu'elle n'était plus seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente un courant d'air. Se tournant, elle eut un petit cri quand Edward la prit par la taille et la tira contre son corps.

« Hé ma belle», chantonna-t-il. « Besoin d'aide? »

Bella gémit quand ses mains se mirent à errer sur son corps et quand il appuya son érection contre son dos. «Je me suis déjà lavée » répondit-elle haletante.

« C'est une honte», murmura-t-il en léchant les gouttes d'eau sur son épaule. «Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide »

«Oh, vraiment? Et bien, étant infirmière, comment pourrais-je te refuser mon aide? » le taquina-t-elle.

«Tu ne peux pas. Tu es trop dévouée», sourit Edward. «Je suis dans un grand inconfort, infirmière Swan »

« Permet-moi de voir ce que je peux faire», souffla Bella en versant un peu de savon dans ses mains. Avec un sourire séducteur, Bella commença à masser le torse d'Edward, les bulles de savons lui permirent de faire glisser ses mains plus facilement sur sa peau. Elle le caressait en faisant des mouvements de plus en plus bas.

Audacieuse, Bella tomba à genoux pour savonner les jambes d' Edward avant de les abandonner et de prendre sa virilité en main.

Edward haletait quand elle le saisit et au moment où elle le prit dans sa bouche, sa tête retomba contre la vitre en gémissant bruyamment.

« Bella! » s'écria-t-il en emmêlant ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Bella commença à bouger en lui faisant plaisir avec sa bouche et ses mains en gémissant ce qui rendit Edward d'autant plus fou . La pomme de douche était installée de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous deux sous l'eau chaude, ce qui ajoutait à l'atmosphère de la pièce

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Edward se sente prêt à exploser.

« Bella. Stop. Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi » supplia-t-il à perdre haleine.

Bella le laissa partir et Edward la remit sur ses pieds. Il régla la tête de douche et poussa doucement Bella contre le carrelage mouillé. Prenant sa bouche avec la sienne il la dévora et commença à pousser ses doigts en elle pour vérifier qu'elle était prête .

Leurs bouches toujours verrouillées, Edward souleva Bella pour qu'elle plaçât ses jambes autour de lui. Après avoir placé son dos contre le mur et mis ses mains sous ses cuisses, Edward se plaça à son entrée.

« Prête, mon amour? » demanda-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête en gémissant fortement quand il entra doucement en elle. Quand il fut entré profondément en elle, Edward s'arrêta et regarda profondément Bella dans ses grands yeux bruns.

«Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit-elle haletante, perdue dans la sensation exquise d'être remplie par Edward. C'était vraiment le paradis sur terre. « S'il te plaît Edward. Plus».

En réponse à sa demande, Edward commença à se déplacer en construisant un rythme régulier .

« Ohh! » gémissait Bella en sentant son excitation monter rapidement. « Oh mon Dieu, Edward. C'est tellement bon! »

«Bella, Bella, Bella, » grogna Edward entre ses coups.

L'excitation de faire l'amour sous la douche, l'eau chaude tombant sur leurs corps ainsi que leur amour et le désir éprouver l'un pour l'autre leurs permirent d'attendre rapidement les sommets.

« _Ooohhhh! » _s'écria Bella, ses jambes s'agrippèrent plus fermement à sa taille quand elle atteignit son paroxysme, son cœur battait de manière assourdissante.

« Oh, bébé » dit-il en réponse. Le son de ses gémissements et le fait de l'avoir dans ses bras réussirent à le faire partir. _« Bella! »_ cria-t-il en s'enfonçant frénétiquement en elle et en atteignant son apogée.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne parlât , il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Edward sourit tendrement à Bella avant de la remettre sur ses pieds en l'embrassant doucement, en mettant tout son amour et son affection dans le baiser.

Quand ils le brisa, Edward posa son front contre le sien, l'eau continuait à glisser sur eux.

« Bonjour » dit-il en souriant.

Bella lui sourit en retour. « Un _très_ bon jour. »

Après un rapide baiser , Edward éteignit l'eau et suivit Bella hors de la douche. Il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant d'en prendre une autre pour sécher Bella.

«Je peux me sécher Edward » protesta légèrement Bella , quand il commença à la sécher.

«Je sais que tu peux, mais je veux le faire, » répondit Edward.

Bella hocha la tête et le laissa sécher son corps, se sentant aimée comme jamais auparavant. Quand se fut fait, il prit une autre serviette et s'occupa de ses cheveux.

«Permet-moi » dit-elle, en prenant la serviette malgré ses protestations pour couvrir ses cheveux. Elle enfila sa chemise.

« Mmm, cette chemise ne rendait pas aussi bien sur moi », déclara-t-il en admirant ses jambes sous la chemise.

« Oh, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu étais positivement délicieux la nuit dernière » déclara Bella.

Prenant possession de sa taille, Edward la tira plus près. « Et tu es absolument délicieuse maintenant. » Il lui donna un rapide baiser passionné avant de la ramener dans la chambre.

Bella le regarda, enveloppé dans sa serviette, et eut envie de lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Ses doigts la démangeaient littéralement de se déplacer sur tout son large dos . Elle s'imaginait déplaçant ses mains sur sa taille mince avant d'ôter la serviette et de lui caresser ses fesses tendues, comme elle l'avait fait pendant la nuit. Seigneur, quelles sensations, cet homme arrivait-il à lui faire ressentir sans même essayer.

Edward se retourna et la vit le regarder fixement. Il lui fit un sourire sexy. « Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît? »

« Oh oui » répondit-elle.

Edward hésitait entre la jeter sur le lit ou lui préparer un petit déjeuner . Heureusement, son corps se décida pour lui. Il lui fallait un certain temps pour récupérer avant de pouvoir refaire l'amour à Bella , cependant son esprit, lui, était déjà prêt. Après tout, il n'était plus un adolescent.

« Que penses-tu que je te fasse un petit déjeuner? » suggéra-t-il en saisissant un pantalon.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu proposes, ça ira, je suppose » répondit-elle avec une petite moue. D'où est-ce que cette folle du sexe vient-elle? se demanda-t-elle hébété.

« Pour l'instant, ma chérie, pour l'instant » dit-il en riant. « Je dois garder des forces tu sais. »

« Je suppose » dit-elle taquine. « Euh, je peux t'emprunter un peigne et une brosse à dents? »

«Bien sûr. Il y a des brosses à dents neuves dans l'armoire de la salle de bains. Sers-toi. Prend ce dont tu as besoin. Je vais commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Toujours vêtue seulement de sa chemise, Bella se brossa les dents et les cheveux, laissant sa masse humide tomber dans son dos.

Quand elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, les délicieuses odeurs de bacon, d'œufs et de toast assaillirent ses sens, ce qui fit gronder son estomac. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait faim, mais maintenant sa bouche était littéralement affamée.

Portant un pantalon kaki et un t-shirt blanc, Edward était en train de cuisiner. Bella s'appuya contre le chambranle pour profiter et le regarder quelques instants .

Il était absolument à couper le souffle. L'emballage extérieur était renforcé par tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

Il était en train de beurrer les toasts quand Bella arriva derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. « Mmm, ça sent bon » murmura-t-elle en respirant.

«Assieds-toi, c'est presque prêt » dit-il en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de prendre les assiettes. «Tiens, prends du pain grillé » Bella prit un morceau de pain sur la table à l'endroit où étaient déjà posés les verres et les couverts. Il plaça les deux assiettes avant de s'asseoir.

Après un mot de remerciement, Bella commença à manger, jouissant de ses oeufs et de son bacon juteux. Edward termina avant elle et apporta la cruche de café sur la table. Il versa du café dans les deux tasses et la regarda finir son petit déjeuner.

S'essuyant la bouche, Bella se rassit. « Je ne savais pas que j'avais tellement faim. Tu cuisines très bien le bacon et les œufs, Edward. »

«Un de mes seuls talents culinaires, je le crains. J'ai l'habitude de manger des toasts le matin, je ne fais du bacon et des oeufs que quand je ne travaille pas. Tu en veux encore? »

« Oh non! Merci, je suis pleine » lui dit Bella en se penchant en arrière sur son siège et en prenant une gorgée de son café. Ils restèrent assis en silence en buvant leurs cafés, à juste se regarder dans les yeux.

Quand ils eurent fini, Bella aida Edward à nettoyer, malgré ses protestations. Elle essuya alors qu'il lavait et très vite ils passèrent au salon. Bella remarqua sa robe couchée sur le sol à l'endroit où elle était tombée la nuit dernière. Elle la ramassa et la posa sur un fauteuil. Edward s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras en embrassant la peau de son épaule, avant de revenir vers le salon, il la tira vers le bas pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de sa taille.

« Tu sais que je ne serais plus jamais capable de porter cette chemise » lui dit-il en passant ses doigts le long de sa jambe.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant difficilement de se concentrer sur autre chose que la main sur sa jambe.

« Parce que tu es trop belle, ce serait un sacrilège. »

Bella enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, profitant de leurs proximité. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se stoppèrent et Bella posa sa tête sur son épaule, profitant de sa chaleur. Edward lui caressa les cheveux, en passant ses doigts dans ses boucles sèches et humide.

Il ne savait pas si Bella l'avait remarqué, mais quelque chose de gênant s'était déroulée pendant leurs ébats dans la douche .

«Bella, mon amour? »

« Oui? »

« Euh ... ah ... Je. .. » Merde, pourquoi se sentait-il si maladroit? Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois et c'est quelque chose dont-ils auraient dû parler avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles, mais c'était en quelque sorte embarrassant.

« Quoi, chéri? Dis-moi, » exhorta-t-elle.

« Ok. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué dans la douche, mais j'étais tellement pris dans nos ébats que j'ai complètement oublié d'utiliser un préservatif. »

« Oh » Elle n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué si un train avait traversé la pièce à ce moment là .

«Je suis désolé. Je ne réfléchissais pas clairement. »

Bella se pinça les lèvres. «Es-tu inquiet au sujet d'une grossesse? J'ai remarqué qu'hier soir tu avais utilisé un préservatif à chaque fois. »

Edward la serra et lui baisa la tempe. « Non, mon amour. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ta santé. Nous aurions dû en parlé avant, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas fait. Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai eu personne pendant presque deux ans. Je te promets que je n'aurais rien fait qui puisse mettre ta santé en danger. Je vais même le faire mettre par écrit par un médecin si tu veux. Mon dieu, c'est si gênant. »

Bella lui sourit et lui pris les joues. « Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit . Et je te remercie aussi de prendre autant soin de moi . A vrai dire je n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Probablement parce que ça fait si longtemps pour moi que je n'ai pas pensé au MST quand nous faisions l'amour. Et je n'ai pas besoin de preuve, je sais qu'en tant que médecin tu es régulièrement testé pour le sida et d'autres maladies. C'est pareil pour moi, c'est un avantage, je suppose, d'être dans une profession médicale. Je croyais que c'était pour la grossesse que tu utilisais un préservatif. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, je suis toujours stérile. Tes chances de tomber enceinte sont pratiquement inexistantes. »

«Pratiquement? À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as été testé? »

« Il y a quatre ans à peu près » admis-t-il . « Six ans après la fin de mon traitement et aucune amélioration, donc je suis assez sûr que rien n'est changé depuis. »

Bella pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux quand il parlait. Son cœur soufrait pour lui. C'était évidemment douloureux pour lui de ne pas pouvoir concevoir un enfant naturellement. Elle l'embrassa profondément , pour lui donner autant d'amour que possible. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, en restant silencieux pendant un moment.

Finalement, Bella parla. «Alors, que faisons-nous ? »

« C'est à toi de choisir mon amour. Si tu te sens mieux avec le fait que je porte un préservatif je le ferais. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse. »

« Et bien, puisque nous sommes tous les deux sain et que la grossesse n'est pas un problème, on ne va pas s'embêter avec ça. J'aime l'idée de ne rien avoir entre nous. »

Edward gémissait rien que d'y penser et sentit son corps s'exciter de nouveau, ce que Bella remarqua. Sa main explora sa jambe et remonta sous l'ourlet de sa chemise . Il prit une profonde respiration quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

« Bon Dieu, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais? » gémit-il en prenant sa bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent en toute urgence, instantanément excités l'un et l'autre. Avec de doux gémissements et soupirs, ils se perdirent tous deux dans l'instant sans prendre la peine de retourner dans la chambre. Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes agréablement occupés dans le salon.

oooooo

Ils ne refirent surface que dans l'après-midi . Edward avait porté Bella de nouveau au lit où ils s'étaient blottis ensemble pendant un moment avant de se rendormir.

Bella s'assit sur le lit d'Edward, le drap tiré sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle le regardait se rhabiller, en appréciant la vue.

« Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai rien à porter pour rentrer chez moi », grimaça Bella. « Je ne peux pas porter ma robe. Quiconque me verra, saura exactement ce que nous avons fait »

Edward souriait. « Tu t'en soucies? »

« Et bien, oui. J'ai une réputation à protéger. C'est une chose qu'il sache que nous sommes ensemble, c'en est une autre de faire étalage du fait que je suis probablement dans ton lit depuis hier vu que je porte mes vêtements de la veille » déclara Bella.

Edward s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main. « Je suis désolé Bella. Bien sûr que tu te soucies de ta réputation. Je ne voulais pas te faire penser le contraire. C'est juste que je n'arrive plus à penser au mal pour le moment. »

« Je sais » lui dit Bella en lui baisant la joue. « J'ai encore un problème. Je ne peux certainement pas porter ta chemise jusqu'à chez moi »

«Je peux aller chez toi et te ramener des vêtements, si tu veux. Ou je peux te prêter quelque chose. Je suis sûr que j'ai quelque chose que tu pourras ajuster, jusqu'à ce que je te raccompagne chez toi. »

Bella consentit à lui emprunter des vêtements et attendit dans le lit pendant qu'Edward cherchait quelque chose à lui prêter. Il trouva un vieux pantalon de survêtement, avec son pull-over du collège.

« Le pantalon peut être tiré à la taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas » dit-il en lui tendant.

Bella le remercia et pris les vêtements. Elle récupéra ses sous-vêtements sur le sol et se précipita vers la salle de bains.

Elle pouvait entendre Edward rire en fermant la porte. « Tu as été nue avec moi durant les dix-huit dernières heures, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de cacher que je n'ai pas déjà vu? »

Bella ouvrit la porte et y passa la tête. « Je ne suis pas habituée à marcher nue » admis-t-elle. « Surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. »

Edward s'appuya contre le mur, près de la porte des toilettes. «Bella, tu es exquise. J'aime tout de toi, même la fossette sur ton mignon derrière. Ne sois pas gênée avec moi. »

Comment faisait-il pour la rendre gluante et pâteuse juste avec quelques mots? « Je vais essayer Edward. Donne-moi du temps. »

« Bien sûr. J'espère te donner beaucoup, beaucoup de possibilités de te promener nue autour de moi » sourit-il insolemment.

Bella rigola et ferma la porte en criant « Pervers! » Elle entendait Edward éclater de rire et s'habilla en souriant.

Elle réussit à serrer suffisamment le cordon pour que le pantalon ne tombe pas . Le sweat était beaucoup trop grand mais elle pouvait au moins retrousser les manches . Elle sortit et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait que des talons haut, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle lui empreinte des chaussures!

Edward sortit de la chambre et eu un petit rire en la voyant. « Tu es trop mignonne dans mes vêtements pour que je te permette de partir de cette maison »

« Mignonne ? Rrrr! Je ressemble à une sorte de réfugié clandestin » protesta-t-elle en remettant son col qui tombait sur ses épaules.

« Non, tu es adorable. Viens ici » dit-il en tendant ses bras.

Bella n'eut pas besoin d'une autre invitation et se précipita dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un long moment. Edward releva la tête. « Mmm, tu as vraiment un trop bon goût, ma petite Annie l'orpheline. »

« Annie l'Orpheline! » lui dit-elle faussement indignée. « Je vais te montrer Annie l'Orpheline » dit-elle en commençant à le chatouiller sous les bras, un endroit qu'elle avait découvert sensible hier soir.

« Deux personnes peuvent jouer à ce jeu. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as commencé, ma fille » grommela Edward, ses mains atteignirent sa taille en essayant d'éviter celle de Bella. Grâce à sa grande taille Edward avait un certain avantage sur elle et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de l'entendre rire et grincer en la chatouillant.

Bella réussit à se dégager une main en essayant de faire de son mieux pour reprendre le dessus quand elle se sentit la soulever et la poser sur le lit par un Edward mort de rire. Quand il commença à souffler sur sa taille, Bella se mit à implorer miséricorde, entre ses hoquets de rire.

« Stop! Je me rends! » haleta-t-elle en agitant ses jambes pour tenter de s'enfuir.

« Donc tu admets que je gagne ce combat de chatouille? » lui demanda Edward en souriant méchamment.

« Oui, oui! »

Edward se redressa en tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux replacèrent leurs vêtements, toujours en riant. Edward passa son bras autour de ses épaules en la tirant vers lui, et lui embrassa la tempe.

« Prête à partir? Nous pouvons aller chercher à manger après que tu te sois changée » suggéra-t-il.

« C'est parfait. Je vais avoir la classe, habillée de tes vêtements et de mes chaussures à talon . La Pauvre Alice, elle ferait une crise cardiaque si elle me voyait. »

«Tu plaisantes? Si elle savait exactement pourquoi tu portes mes vêtements elle serait en train de danser une gigue. » lui dit Edward.

« Ouais, tu as probablement raison. On a de la chance, la plupart des gens de Forks sont enfermés chez eux cet après-midi à cause du froid. »

Edward accompagna Bella à son appartement, où à son grand soulagement personne ne remarqua son arrivée dans son drôle de costume.

« Sers-toi et fais comme chez toi en attendant que je me change » lui dit Bella en entrant dans son appartement.

La prenant par la taille, Edward embrassa la peau nue de son épaule. «Et si c'est toi que je veux? » murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

« C'est très tentant mais je dois admettre que je meurs de faim » répondit Bella en se tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Et bien, je ne peux pas laisser ma chérie mourir de faim, n'est-ce pas ? Va te changer et nous irons manger» exhorta-t-il en la poussant doucement vers sa chambre. « Plus tard, cependant, je vais terminer ce que nous avons commencé l'autre jour avant d'être brutalement interrompu. »

« Promis? » lui dit Bella avec un séduisant sourire.

« Absolument mon cœur. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville pour dîner. Bella se sentait de nouveau elle-même dans son jean. Elle portait ses sous-vêtements les plus provocateurs, sans l'avoir dit à Edward. Il le découvrirait tout seul plus tard.

Après tout l'exercice qu'elle avait fait, Bella avait envie d'une pizza, ils rentrèrent dans la pizzeria où ils avaient partagé leur premier repas ensemble. Cette fois, Edward insista pour qu'elle s'assît à côté de lui. Ils passèrent leur commande à la serveuse, et après ça Edward attira Bella plus près de lui.

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà été aussi heureux, mon amour», déclara Edward.

« Moi non plus. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et que tout cela n'aura été qu'un rêve. »

Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, il lui donna un doux et long baiser. « Je suis tellement amoureux de toi , Bella. »

Le cœur de Bella s'envola, comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. « Je suis follement amoureuse de toi, Edward. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être si fort. »

«Quand es-tu tombée amoureuse de moi? » demanda-t-il.

« Probablement quand je suis tombée sur toi aux urgences » taquina-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai été immédiatement attirée par toi. Au-delà de toute raison. Puis j'ai appris à te connaître et ça s'est intensifié. Je m'en suis vraiment rendue compte la semaine derrière, quand tu as joué pour moi. Et toi? »

« Comme toi, je te voulais tout de suite. Le soir lors du repas chez Alice, j'étais tellement excité par toi que j'envisageais sérieusement de me faufiler dans la salle de bain pour me soulager. »

« Vraiment? » demanda-elle les yeux écarquillés .

« Oh oui. J'ai passé une soirée vraiment inconfortable. Chaque fois que je reprenais le contrôle, tu riais ou bougeais tes cheveux et je retournais à la case de départ. Il m'a fallut une énorme quantité de sang froid pour ne pas te prendre sur ta voiture. »

Bella rougissait, fascinée par cette image.

« J'aime quand tu rougis, tu sais ça? » murmura-t-il en se frottant le nez contre sa joue. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir cette fois? »

Embarrassée, Bella rougissait encore plus.

« Allez, dis-moi » plaida Edward en frottant sa cuisse de sa main libre.

Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende, elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « La pensée que tu me prennes contre la voiture. Ou dans la voiture. »

La main d'Edward se resserra sur sa cuisse pour s'empêcher de gémir à voix haute. « Conserve cette pensée, mon amour », lui dit-il. « Il fait un peu froid en ce moment, mais quand le temps se réchauffera ... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend quand leurs plats arrivèrent.

Ils parlèrent de sujets plus sûrs durant le repas, même si la tension sexuelle entre eux était tangible. Quelques autres convives, certains de leurs patients, s'arrêtèrent pour leurs dire bonjour et leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël, spéculant clairement en les voyant ensemble.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas décoré pour Noël », déclara Edward après que les autres femmes fussent parties.

« Je ne le fais pas vraiment comme je passe habituellement Noël avec papa. Je vais en Floride cette année » Elle remarqua brusquement qu'elle serait loin d' Edward, de l'autre côté du pays.

« Tu vas me manquer, je vais compter les minutes jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes » lui dit Edward.

« Je voudrais pouvoir annuler, mais maman a vraiment hâte de me voir » déclara Bella avec regret.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Bien sûr, que ta mère veut te voir. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. »

« Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi? Ca ne dérangera pas Maman . »

« Je doute de pouvoir obtenir un billet d'avion une semaine avant Noël, n'est-ce pas? Et d'ailleurs, je travaille à Noël. Je ne peux pas demander des vacances alors que je ne suis là que depuis quelques semaines. »

« Je sais » soupira Bella. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas être loin de toi. »

« Je ne le veux pas non plus. Mais nous nous parlerons au téléphone et tu seras probablement très occupée et tu ne verras pas le temps passé. »

« Je suppose. »

« Puis-je venir te dire au revoir et te chercher? » demanda Edward.

«J'aimerais ça. J'allais demander à Jake de le faire, mais je préfère que ce soit toi, même si je déteste les au revoir. »

« Penses à quand tu reviendras. » exhorta-t-il.

« Tu vas passer Noël avec tes parents, je suppose? » lui demanda Bella.

« Ouais, bien que je travaille ce jour-là. J'irais pour le dîner. Nous n'aurions pas pu passer la journée ensemble de toute façon, même si tu étais ici. Que va faire ton père pour Noël, il part avec toi? »

« Il va chez le père de Jake. Edward, tu veux bien venir chez lui avec moi? Je voudrais te présenter à mon père. Il sait que je te fréquente et il veut te rencontrer. Il est un peu surprotecteur, mais il est cool. Tu veux bien? »

« Bien sûr, je veux bien rencontrer ton père. Et surprotéger sa fille est son travail de père, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il avec le sourire. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Des sujets à éviter? Je ne voudrais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat dès la première rencontre. »

Bella se mit à rire. «Non, papa est un livre ouvert. Il est à fond dans le sport si tu t'y connais un peu en football, c'est un sujet assez sûr. Il va probablement te juger en fonction de tes réponses. » Lui dit Bella en souriant.

«Merde, j'avais l'espoir d'éviter ce sujet » plaisanta Edward.

« Et pour l'amour de Dieu, ne lui dis pas que nous sommes des amoureux » l'avertit Bella.

« Oh je comptais lui raconter tout ce que j'avais fait à sa fille » répondit-il, en plaisantant.

Bella lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, Edward émit un grognement de douleur exagéré.

Edward tenait la main de Bella pour aller chercher sa voiture après le repas. Depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle chez Charlie aucun des deux n'avait beaucoup parlé. Edward était surpris d'être nerveux de rencontrer son père. Il n'avait pas rencontré les parents d'une jeune fille depuis le lycée. Et il n'avait couché avec aucune d'entre elle à ce moment-là.

Souhaitait-il que Charlie soit en mesure de savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour passionnément à sa fille? Et qu'il avait encore l'intention de lui faire l'amour comme un fou après leur départ? Que faire si Charlie Swan ne l'aimait pas? Qu'est-ce que Bella ferait?

_Respire Edward_ , se dit-il . _Sois toi-même. Tu es un homme adulte responsable avec un travail respecté. Tu n'as aucun secret dont tu as à avoir honte. Tu es un brave homme qui est aimé et respecté. Et surtout, tu aimes profondément sa fille et tu ne veux rien de plus que son bonheur . Si l'homme ne peut pas accepter cela__, alors il n'y a rien de plus que tu peux faire._

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant chez Charlie. Edward regarda la maison dans laquelle Bella avait passé une grande partie de sa vie. C'était une maison simple à deux étages. Confortable, sans prétention. Comme Bella.

Il sortit de la Volvo et fit le tour pour ouvrir la porte de Bella.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire Edward. Je peux ouvrir ma porte seule. »

« Je sais que tu peux. J'ai été élevé comme ça. Papa a toujours ouvert les portes pour maman. C'est juste une courtoisie qu'on m'a inculqué. Tu es la femme la plus intelligente et la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne le ferais plus si ça te dérange. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis pas habituée, c'est tout. Si cela te fais plaisir, c'est très bien avec moi » répondit-elle.

« J'aime te traiter comme une princesse. Te montrer à quel point tu es précieuse pour moi. Tu es ma femme, et je prends plaisir à te traiter comme tel. »

«Et tu es mon homme » dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

« Oui, seulement le tien. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Bella rompit finalement le charme, en s'approchant et en l'embrassant tendrement. « Viens, que je te présente à mon père. »

Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit jusqu'aux marches du perron et s'arrêta devant la porte. « Prêt? »

Edward lui fit un signe de tête. Bella ouvrit la porte et cria « Papa? »

La réponse arriva d'une pièce à l'autre bout du couloir « Ici ».

Bella l'emmena dans le salon, à l'endroit où Charlie regardait un match de hockey sur glace.

« Papa, j'ai amené Edward pour te rencontrer. »

Charlie leva les yeux et mit le jeu en sourdine avant de se lever.

« Bonsoir Monsieur » dit Edward, en tendant sa main en guise de salutation. « Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« C'est vrai? » répondit Charlie d'un ton bourru en serrant la main d'Edward. « Appelle-moi Charlie. »

«Merci Charlie. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin. Mon père parle très bien de vous. »

Bella souriait intérieurement. Elle pouvait voir Charlie se détendre face à ces louanges. « Ton père est un homme très bon. Nous sommes très chanceux de l'avoir ici. »

« Et nous avons aussi beaucoup de chance d'avoir Edward ici aussi » l'interrompit Bella.

Charlie hocha la tête. « Ouais, je l'ai entendu dire aussi ». Assieds-toi Edward. Bella, va nous chercher des bières? » Il se tourna vers Edward. « Tu en bois fils? »

Edward acquiesça avec un sourire. « Que lorsque je ne suis pas d'astreinte, et je ne le suis pas ce soir. Une bière est très bien, merci. »

« Je vais vous en chercher deux . Tu as dîner, papa? »

« Ouais, j'ai réchauffé un de tes repas Bells » répondit Charlie.

« C'est bien. Je vais voir ce qu'il te reste et je t'en ferais plus durant la semaine si tu en as besoin. »

« Ne t' inquiètes pas Bells. Je ne serai pas à la maison plusieurs soir cette semaine. J'ai été invités pour boire un coup par des gars du travail. »

« Oh, ok. Tant mieux. Et bien, je vais aller chercher vos bières » dit-elle, en faisant un clin d'œil rapide à Edward avant de partir à la cuisine.

Prenant son temps afin de laisser Edward faire travailler son charme sur son père, Bella nettoya la cuisine. Enfin, quand elle jugea qu'il était temps d'aller sauver Edward , elle ramena les boissons avant de prendre un siège à côté d'Edward. Elle lui prit la main, un geste que Charlie remarqua.

Charlie et Edward parlèrent surtout de sport, Edward surprenait Bella avec toutes ses connaissances. Bella les accompagnait de temps en temps mais laissa les hommes faire la conversation la plupart du temps .

« Est-ce qu'Edward sait que tu pars voir ta mère pour Noël, Bells? » demanda Charlie.

« Oui papa. Il va m'emmener à l'aéroport et venir me chercher. »

« Ok. Tu conduiras prudemment Edward. Il y a toute sorte de choses sur la route à cette période de l'année. Trop de gens boivent avant de prendre le volant. Je sais que c'est Noël, mais, bon dieu, les choses que nous voyons à cette période , y'a de quoi vous retourner le crâne. »

« Je suis toujours prudent Charlie. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse mettre en danger Bella. Ma Volvo a également une excellente cote de sécurité » répondit Edward.

Bella attribua mentalement de nombreux points à Edward grâce à son commentaire. Il impressionnerait certainement Charlie. Toute personne qui prenait au sérieux la sécurité de Bella rentrait dans ses grâces.

« Bon à entendre, mon fils. Bon à entendre. »

Après environ une heure, Bella se leva, en disant qu'il était temps qu'Edward et elle rentrassent.

« Nous travaillons tous les deux demain et nous avons besoin de nous préparer. »

Edward et Charlie se levèrent en même temps . « Exact Bella. Je ferais mieux de te ramener. C'était agréable de vous rencontrer » déclara Edward.

Charlie secoua la main tendue. « Moi de même. »

« Bye papa. Je te verrai dans la semaine. Je t'appellerai pour être sur que tu sois là. » lui dit Bella, en lui faisant un câlin .

« Ouais, à bientôt. »

Ils se dirent au revoir, Charlie regarda de la porte comment Edward fit monter Bella dans la voiture avant de monter lui aussi et de conduire posément.

« Et bien, ça c'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais », déclara Edward en lui prenant la main et en la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« Ouais, je le pense aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant en sport. »

« Tu pensais que j'étais un geek médicale, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

« Non, tu n'as pas l'air d'un passionné de sport, c'est tout. »

« Je connais beaucoup de choses. Je dois admettre que les nouvelles du soir est mon émission préférée. »

« _Tu es _un geek » taquina-t-elle.

« Tu va voir le geek, jeune dame. Attend d'être au lit. Je vais te montrer ce qu'un geek peut faire, » menaça-t-il.

«Des promesses, des promesses. »

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Edward l'amena dans sa chambre à coucher avec une hâte presque indécente.

«Dieu, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas été dans mes bras», murmura-t-il en laissant une traînée de baisers sur sa gorge et en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps», en convint Bella.

Peu de choses furent dites après ça, Edward finissait ce qu'il avait commencé, en les portant ensemble vers le sommet du plaisir.

Il était près de minuit quand Edward sortit du lit, une Bella somnolente le regarder s'habiller. Quand il fut prêt à partir, il donna à Bella un long baiser de bonne nuit .

« Bye mon amour. Je te verrais au travail. » dit-il contre ses lèvres.

« Mmm. Au revoir Chéri. Je t'aime », soupira-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. Reste au lit je sors seul. Bonne nuit, Bella » lui dit-il avec un dernier baiser.

« Toujours, avec toi dedans », répondit-elle.

Avec un grand effort, Edward se traîna loin de Bella et retourna chez lui. Elle lui manquait déjà.

ooooooooooooooo

**Je sais, je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard je vais essayé de faire au plus vite pour la suite**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ça valait le coup d'attendre?**

**je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une très bonne année**

**N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire pour me motiver**

**biz**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Merci à:**

**Xukette, amimi31, camryn48re, xalexeex25, oliveronica cullen massen, ANGIEFOLIO, Titie, lapiaf8, doudounord, Grazie, fifer, alexa0800, Bellaandedwardamour, Nedwige, aliecullen4ver, bichou85, midsum, BonaVenture, emichlo, aelita48, lili8825, feliciaD, Tinga Bella, soleil83, Habswifes, **

**Non inscrits:**

**diana, Ilonka**

**Merci à ma Bêta Erato la Muse allez faire un tour sur son profil elle a écrit un super os sur le patinage artistique qui s'appelle Amour de glace.**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 13

Comme d'habitude dans un hôpital de petite ville, la relation d'Edward et Bella s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été au bal avaient rapidement été informés par ceux qui y étaient.

Toute la matinée, Bella avait reçu des sourires et des remarques du personnel. La plupart des remarques avait été positive, quelques autres pas tellement. Celles-là Bella s'en moquait. Ce qu'Edward et elle faisaient en dehors du travail était leur affaire, et à personne d'autre. Tant qu'ils restaient professionnels au travail, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Bella ne vit Edward que dans le milieu de la matinée. Elle avait été très occupée à répondre aux questions des nouvelles mères et aussi avec de la paperasse tandis qu'Edward était en réunion. Bella était à la station des infirmières quand Edward arriva dans l'unité, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Edward se précipita pour lui dire bonjour.

Consciente des regards amusés des autres membres du personnel, Bella essaya de rester circonspecte. Mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait de bonheur.

« Salut Edward. »

« Salut Bella. Salut tout le monde, » dit-il aux autres autour, recevant plusieurs bonjours en retour. Edward posait des questions à Bella sur le programme de la journée, pendant que ses yeux parlaient de questions bien plus privées.

Edward devait rester au travail ce soir-là, Bella devait rentrer à la maison mais pas avant de lui avoir donné un baiser passionné dans son bureau. Il était difficile de se traîner loin de lui.

Vu que son départ pour la Floride était seulement cinq jours plus tard, elle appela sa mère pour confirmer ses plans de vol. Renée semblait vraiment excitée de la visite de Bella, Bella se sentait coupable de ne pas partager le même enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas impatiente de voir sa mère, mais si Edward était également venu, elle aurait eu beaucoup plus hâte, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Elle venait à peine de s'installer avec un livre quand son téléphone sonna. C' était Alice. Probablement pour avoir un rapport sur sa relation avec Edward, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

« Bonjour Alice. »

« Salut Bella. Comment ça va? »

« Tu veux plutôt demander si Edward et moi avons avancé? » demanda Bella.

Alice eut un petit rire à l'autre bout du téléphone. « Tu me connais trop bien, n'est-ce pas Bella? »

« Oui, Miss Potin. »

« Donc, vous l'avez fait? »

Bella repensait à leur week-end , elle ressentait des picotements partout quand elle se rappela des mains et des lèvres d'Edward sur tout son corps. Oh, comme elle aurait voulu qu'il soit ici.

« Allo? Bella? Tu es encore là? »

La voix amusée d'Alice au téléphone la ramena au présent.

« Puis-je en déduire par ton silence que vous l'avez fait? » demanda Alice.

« Ouais » soupira Bella.

«Vu le son de ta voix il a répondu à tes attentes? »

« Oh Alice, il était merveilleux. Edward est un amant magnifique. »

« Ahh! Ok, retour en arrière! Je ne veux pas les détails des prouesses sexuelles de mon frère » s'écria Alice.

« Et bien tu m'as demandé! »

« Je voulais juste savoir si vous l'aviez fait, c'est tout. J'ai cru que tu allais exploser si tu n'avais eu pas de relations sexuelles bientôt » Alice eut un petit rire. « Alors, comment s'est passé le reste de la soirée ? Je suppose qu'Edward a aimé la robe? »

« Il a aimé la robe. Il n'a pas spécialement apprécié que les autres hommes me voient dedans, mais il l'a aimé. Surtout quand il l'a enlevé » dit-elle pour taquiner Alice.

« Mission accomplie alors? »

« Ouaip. Le bal était super. Nous avons beaucoup dansé avec Edward. Et bien, ou plutôt balancé ensemble, puis on s'est précipité chez lui. Il m'a reconduit à la maison hier après-midi. »

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Et pour Edward. Il a été seul pendant longtemps et maintenant il t'a. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

« Évidemment. Tu ressens la même chose, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais, Alice. Je l'aime plus que tout. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir cela, » lui dit doucement Bella.

« On se sent vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas? »

« Mmm hmm. Sacrément bien. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit ici maintenant, mais il travaille de nuit. »

« Au moins tu arrives à le voir au travail. »

« Ouais, mais je ne peux pas faire ce dont j'ai envie avec lui là-bas. »

Alice se mit à rire. « Bella, es-tu en train de devenir obsédée par le sexe? »

« Je pense que je pourrais l'être. »

« Bienvenue au club. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis tombée enceinte si vite? » Alice cessa de rire brusquement quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. « Je suis désolée Bella, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« Alice, ne sois pas stupide. Nous n'en sommes pas au stade où nous pensons aux bébés! Et si Edward était tellement traumatisé par ce sujet, travailler comme obstétricien n'était pas la solution la plus futée, n'est-ce pas? » fit remarquer Bella. « Bien sûr, ça rend Edward triste, mais il ne s'attarde pas dessus. »

« Ouais je sais. C'est juste que j'aimerais le voir papa un jour. »

« Et il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne le soit pas dans le futur. Changeons de sujet. »

« Ok. Je sais que tu vas chez ta maman en Floride, mais je veux faire un repas de Noël avec toi avant ton départ. Quand pars-tu? »

« En milieu de matinée, samedi. Edward m'emmène à l'aéroport. »

« Tu travailles vendredi soir? »

« Non, je finis à 16 heures vendredi » répondit Bella.

« Très bien. Je vais organiser ça pour vendredi soir. Ça te va? »

« Très bien. Ça me donnera la chance de fêter Noël avec Edward. »

« C'est une honte qu'il ne puisse pas aller avec toi en Floride. »

« Je sais. J'aurais voulu qu'il puisse. Il va tellement me manquer, mais il ne peut pas prendre de vacances et ça serait impossible d'avoir un vol maintenant. »

« Nous essaierons de lui remonter le moral le jour de Noël. Il va probablement être malheureux sans toi. »

« Et je serai malheureuse sans lui, » soupira Bella.

« Ce n'est que quelques jours. »

« Je vais avoir l'impression que ce sera des semaines. Je vais devoir arborer un visage courageux pour maman. Je ne veux pas gâcher son Noël. »

Après avoir parlé des projets pour vendredi soir, elles raccrochèrent, Bella lit pendant un moment avant d'aller au lit. Elle n'était pas bien. La nuit dernière, Edward était au lit avec elle et les souvenirs la maintenait dans un état constant d'excitation. Saisissant l'un des oreillers, elle le serra contre elle, en imaginant qu'elle pouvait encore sentir son odeur dessus.

Ça n'était pas bon. Elle voulait le corps d'Edward à côté d'elle, le toucher, un oreiller ne compensait rien. Tout son corps se languissait violemment de lui. Elle était déjà accro à lui. Comment allait-elle faire sans lui en Floride?

Elle était au lit depuis près d'une heure quand son téléphone sonna. Elle vit qu'il était presque 23 heures et prit son téléphone, elle souriait en voyant le nom d'Edward sur l'écran.

« Salut » dit-elle.

« Salut bébé. Tu dormais? »

« Non, je suis dans mon lit mais je ne peux pas dormir. Tu es encore au travail? »

« Je suis sur le point de partir. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Parce que tu me manques. Je continue à penser à toi, à nous. Je voudrais que tu sois au lit avec moi. »

Elle entendit Edward gémir doucement . « Oh bébé, je le veux moi aussi. »

« Je te veux tellement, Edward » lui dit Bella en se tortillant dans son lit pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

« Oh mon amour, je meurs pour toi. »

«Viens. Maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle pouvait entendre la respiration d'Edward s'accélérer pendant qu'il décidait quoi faire. Sa décision fut prise en seulement quelques minutes. « Je serai là bientôt. J'ai besoin de toi aussi. »

« Je t'aime » murmura Bella.

« Je t'adore. Attends-moi » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Bella se renversa, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il allait venir. Elle sauta hors du lit. Saisissant un déshabillé qu'elle n'avait jamais porté, elle enleva son bas de pyjama et se changea en lissant le tissus délicat sur son corps. Elle augmenta le chauffage, elle ne voulait pas grelotter de froid pendant qu'Edward lui ferait l'amour. La chair de poule n'était pas très attirante.

Elle achevait de refaire son lit quand elle entendit toquer doucement à la porte. Son pouls s'accéléra d'impatience, elle regarda par le judas pour s'assurer que c'était Edward. Ça serait humiliant si elle ouvrait la porte avec son déshabillé à un voisin.

Edward se tenait devant la porte, le visage tendu par le désir refoulé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il la vit seulement vêtue de satin noir et de dentelle.

Bella se recula pour qu'il entre, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Dès l'instant suivant, elle était dans ses bras, à l'embrasser goulûment, comme s'ils avaient été séparés pendant des mois. Edward la prit dans ses bras, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui pendant que ses mains erraient dans son dos.

Il les dirigea vers la chambre, tous les deux en avait trop envie de l'autre pour faire autre chose. Quand ses jambes touchèrent le lit, il s'assit, Bella enroulée autour de lui. Les lèvres d'Edward explorèrent son visage, puis à sa gorge, pinçant et léchant sa peau .

La respiration de Bella devint difficile, surtout quand ses mains se mirent à caresser la peau de ses jambes. Ses mains passèrent sous l'ourlet de dentelle pour faire leur chemin vers ses hanches.

« Bella! Tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements » murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

« Non »

« Oh mon dieu, Bella. Je dois t'avoir, maintenant. Je ne peux pas attendre », gémit-il.

« Oui, oh mon dieu, oui. J'ai besoin de toi », haleta-t-elle en roulant ses hanches contre le renflement de son pantalon.

Saisissant le bord de son déshabillé, Edward l'enleva sans problème, la laissant nue sur ses genoux. Bella leva les bras pour l'aider et il lui saisit les mains en les tenant au-dessus de sa tête, ses seins pointait vers lui.

« Seigneur, tu es si belle », murmura-t-il, en se penchant pour lécher un de ses mamelons tendu avant de souffler dessus, le rendant encore plus dur. Bella était haletante, elle essaya de libérer ses mains pour pouvoir les glisser dans sa chevelure bronze. Sauf qu'Edward ne voulait pas les libérer.

« Edward! » plaida-t-elle.

Il l'ignora et continua à taquiner ses seins, ils étaient maintenant si sensible qu'ils en étaient presque douloureux. Mais un bon mal. Il libéra enfin ses mains quand il aspira le premier, puis l'autre dans sa bouche, Bella lâchait de petits gémissements de plaisir qui le rendait fou. Ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux. De sa main libre, il descendit entre eux et sentit la chaleur brûlante de son désir. Elle sursauta sur ses genoux lorsqu'il la massa doucement de ses doigts, l'ouvrant, mesurant son niveau de préparation.

Quand il commença à bouger ses doigts, Bella se frotta contre sa main en pleurnichant. Voulant son plaisir avant le sien, Edward apaisa ses mamelons meurtris en les massant avec son pouce .

Bella cria, en serrant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Sa tête se jeta en arrière, la bouche ouverte, quand elle atteignit son apogée. Edward était séduit, comme toujours, en la voyant perdue dans son plaisir. Il était tellement excité que ça en devenait douloureux. Il sentit le jet de liquide sur ses doigts et savait qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il la retourna sur le lit, les jambes ouvertes pour lui. Pendant qu'il se déshabillait rapidement, Edward essaya de calmer son corps. Il voulait durer plus que quelques coups.

Les yeux de Bella étaient fixés sur lui, un sourire de sirène dessiné sur ses lèvres gonflées. Quand il fut nu, il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, son membre excitant tout près de l'endroit où ils voulaient tous les deux qu'il fût.

« Maintenant, Edward, » plaida-t-elle doucement, pleinement éveillée à nouveau. « Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. »

Ne donnant aucune réponse à sa demande, Edward se plaça à son entrée, en soulevant une de ses jambes sur sa hanche. Avec un mouvement précis, il l'a remplit, les deux gémirent au plaisir de leurs corps qui s'emboitaient si bien.

« Bella! » souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, incapable de s'empêcher de bouger.

« Oh oui! Oui, comme ça » haleta-t-elle quand il bougea en elle, ses pieds sur le sol comme un effet de levier.

«Je suis ... Je ne durerai pas longtemps, bébé » murmura-t-il contre sa gorge.

« Plus vite Edward » demanda-telle ses mains posées sur ses fesses tendues.

Il obéit immédiatement, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, les grognements occasionnels étaient les seuls bruits qu'il était capable de faire.

Après seulement quelques coups de plus, Bella cria. « Edward! ! Ohhhh!…. » l'orgasme s' abattit sur elle, en commençant par l'endroit où leurs corps étaient rejoints, avant de rayonner en vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps.

La sensation de sa pulsation autour de lui suffit à Edward, frénétique, pour l'envoyer sur le bord de l'orgasme. Avec une dernière poussée désespérée, il se déversa en elle, presque incapable de respirer à cause du plaisir qui l'engloutissait.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent comme ça, revenant lentement à la réalité. Leurs corps étaient trempés de sueur, leurs poitrines montaient et descendaient pendant qu'ils essayaient de retrouver leurs souffles. Ils étaient tous deux enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« C'est ... C'était incroyable », soupira Edward quand il se retourna, en l'entraînant avec lui.

« Ouais », en convint Bella, se sentant complètement rassasiée.

Penchée au-dessus, elle lui donna un doux baiser d'amour. Edward tira sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de passer sa langue dessus. Pendant un temps interminable, ils buvaient, léchaient et s'embrassaient, trop abasourdis par l'intensité de leur amour pour parler.

Finalement, Edward s'assit et poussa les couvertures du lit pour qu'ils pussent s'installer dans le lit.

« Je serai de retour dans un instant » lui dit Bella en descendant du lit pour aller à la salle de bains, sous le regard admiratif d'Edward fixé sur son corps nu. Elle se sentait trop bien pour le moment pour se soucier de sa nudité.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son visage quand elle entra dans la salle de bains et sourit à la vue. Ses cheveux étaient en fouillis. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées à cause de ses baisers tandis que ses yeux étaient langoureux de satisfaction. Elle avait l'air ... sexy. Edward la faisait se sentir sexy. Et complète.

Edward était couché dans le lit, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés et un sourire sur son visage. Les couvertures n'arrivaient qu'à ses hanches. Bella se lécha les lèvres, quand elle regarda son magnifique torse nerveux. C'était un bel homme. Et c'était le sien.

Ouvrant un œil quand il entendit Bella revenir dans la chambre, il arrêta de respirer quand il la vit marcher vers le lit. Elle était d'une beauté déchirante. Elle était sa Vénus. Ses seins qui s'adaptaient parfaitement à ses mains, sa peau de porcelaine, si douce au toucher, ses jambes minces et bien faites, qui le faisait se sentir comme le paradis quand elles étaient enveloppées autour de lui. Mais plus que tout, Bella. Juste Bella, l'amour de sa vie. Il ressentait l'émotion dans sa poitrine, quand il la regardait.

Il tira les couvertures pour elle car elle arrivait dans le lit. La tirant étroitement dans ses bras, il les couvrit tous les deux, ne voulant pas qu'elle prît froid. La tête de Bella reposait sur son épaule, sa jambe entre les siennes, ses bras autour de lui.

Après la puissance de leur amour, l'intimité de leur corps était apaisante et tout aussi satisfaisante.

« Veux-tu rester dormir? » murmura-t-elle. Bella ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de son départ.

« Ok. Je vais mettre mon réveil pour me lever tôt pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison pour me changer avant d'aller au travail. »

« C'est bien », murmura Bella, en respirant profondément. « Je t'aime tellement Edward. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venu ce soir. »

« Moi aussi, bébé. Moi aussi. » Il baisa son front et ferma les yeux. « Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Je t'adore. »

« Mmm, c'est bien » marmonna Bella, à moitié endormie.

Edward riait doucement, un sourire plaqué sur son visage quand il s'endormit.

oooooo

Bella finissait de donner les analgésiques prescrits à une mère qui avait eu une césarienne la veille quand elle entendit qu'elle avait un appel . Allant en direction du poste des infirmières pour prendre l'appel, elle vit Edward marcher vers son bureau en parlant au Dr Haas. Il tourna la tête et lui lança un lent sourire intime, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

Elle avait gémit quand un autre rêve érotique d'Edward avait envahit son sommeil. Cette fois-ci, cependant, l'objet de ses rêves l'avait réveillée de la meilleure façon possible, en veillant à ce que ses rêves deviennent réalité.

La fois suivante qu'elle s'était réveillée, Edward lui avait délicatement embrassé l' épaule, quand il s'apprêtait à partir. Elle avait jeté ses bras autour de son cou et l'avait tiré vers elle pour un autre chaud baiser. Edward avait gémi fortement et très mollement protesté qu'il devait partir ou qu'il serait en retard, son corps voulait cependant prendre le parti de Bella. À contre cœur , Bella l'avait laissé partir, ce sentiments était douloureux. Elle lui adressa un sourire sexy, plein de promesses.

Se souvenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un en attente au téléphone, Bella se ressaisit.

« Bonjour, ici Bella Swan. »

« Salut Bella. C'est Chris. Pouvez-vous venir à mon bureau? »

Bella fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce que la conseillère de l'hôpital lui voulait. « Euh, ouais, bien sûr. Je vais descendre maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je vous le direz quand vous serez là. Est-ce que le docteur Cullen est libre aussi? »

« Non, il a un rendez-vous dans cinq minutes. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Bella frappa à la porte de Chris, toujours perplexe. La porte s'ouvrit, sur une Chris souriante et Bella vit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Bella, merci d'être venu si rapidement», déclara Chris.

« Pas de problème. Bonjour Madame Johnson. C'est agréable de vous revoir. Comment va Chelsea? » lui demanda Bella.

Mme Johnson se leva et serra la main de Bella. Bella remarqua alors qu'il y avait un landau à côté du bureau de Chris.

« Infirmière Swan ... » déclara Mme Johnson.

« Bella, s'il vous plaît » insista Bella, une curiosité évidente dans sa voix.

« Bella » sourit Mme Johnson. « Je voulais venir vous dire merci. »

Bella regarda la femme, la différence avec la dernière fois était incroyable. La douleur et le stress avaient été remplacé par un sourire calme. Bella ne put s'empêcher de regarder le landau. « Merci? »

« Oui, je vous remercie. Je voulais vous remercier, vous et le Dr Cullen d'avoir été si compatissants et bienveillants quand Chelsea a accouché. Vous auriez pu émettre un jugement sur les circonstances de Chelsea, mais vous n'avez veillé qu'à son bien-être et celui du bébé, je vous en suis si reconnaissante. »

« Mme Johnson, vous n'avez pas à nous remercier. Nous avons fait que notre travail. Comment va Chelsea? »

« Elle va beaucoup mieux. Nous avons été voir un thérapeute pour l'aider à faire face à cette épreuve. »

« Et c'est ...? » Bella fixa la poussette.

« Oui, c'est le fils de Chelsea. » Mme Johnson tourna la poussette de sorte que Bella puisse voir le bébé, robuste et emmailloté dans des couvertures pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle se pencha pour mieux le voir, souriante elle vit que ses joue étaient plus joufflues qu'à sa naissance.

« Il est adorable Mme Johnson. »

Mme Johnson regarda l'enfant, en souriant affectueusement.

« Puis-je demander ...? »

« Oui, nous avons, ou devrais-je dire, Chelsea, a décidé de ne pas le faire adopter. »

« Que pensez-vous de vous asseoir? » exhorta Chris. Une fois assise, Mme Johnson expliqua leur décision.

« Comme vous le savez, la naissance ainsi que les circonstances ont été choquantes et traumatisantes pour Chelsea et moi, il m'a fallu quelques semaines pour mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête. » Bella hocha la tête de compréhension. « J'étais tellement en colère au début, surtout contre cet homme mais une fois que je me suis calmée j'ai commencé à penser au bébé. Son nom est Marcus, soit dit en passant. »

« Marcus. C'est un beau nom » dit Bella en souriant.

«La thérapie a aidé aussi. J'ai commencé à réfléchir à comment je me sentirais dans vingt ans, si je me poserais des questions sur Marcus, sur comment il allait, où il était, s'il était au courant de sa vraie mère. En sachant que j'avais un petit-fils quelque part que je ne connaissais pas. Plus j'y réfléchissais, moins je voulais que Chelsea renonce à lui. »

« Et comment Chelsea a-t-elle réagi? »

« Au début, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je sais que dans sa tête, elle pensait que s'il n'était pas là, elle pourrait prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Je savais que c'était faux. Je savais que plus tard, elle regretterait probablement d'avoir abandonné son enfant, que ça la hanterait. Je venais le voir chaque jour, sans Chelsea et je l'avoue, j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Quand il fut sorti de l'hôpital et qu'il est parti en famille d'accueil, j'ai un peu paniqué en pensant que nous l'avions perdu pour de bon. J'ai été rassurée par les gens des services sociaux que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Bella prit la main de la femme dans la sienne pour lui apporter son soutien.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, avec l'aide du thérapeute, Chelsea et moi avons discuté de nos options et nous avons décidé que j'élèverais Marcus comme le mien. De cette façon, Chelsea serait en mesure de vivre son enfance et serait en mesure de terminer ses études et de ne pas ruiner sa vie à cause de sa naïveté. »

« Et elle est ok avec ça? » demanda Bella.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de son âge, mais elle est heureuse de penser à lui comme son « petit frère ». Lorsque Marcus sera assez vieux, nous lui dirons la vérité sur les circonstances de sa naissance en espérant qu'il comprendra pourquoi nous avons fait ça. Et si jamais Chelsea veut assumer son rôle de mère auprès de Marcus, elle le pourra. Je ne veux pas le perdre, » renifla Mme Johnson en caressant la joue du bébé.

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas demander, mais le père de Chelsea est ...? »

« Tom et moi avons divorcé il y a quelques années mais nous nous entendons assez bien par amour pour Chelsea. Elle est très proche de lui et il a été aussi dévasté que moi par ce qui s'est passé. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvait faire pour l'empêcher d'aller tuer ce garçon. Après le choc passé, il a été très bon et il est même venu en thérapie avec nous. »

« C'est génial d'entendre ça » dit Bella. « Comment allez-vous faire face financièrement toute seule? »

« Ma mère arrive du Wisconsin. Elle était désireuse de se rapprocher depuis un certain temps, mais ça lui a donné la pression dont elle avait besoin. Elle le gardera pendant que je travaillerai. Tom a aussi dit qu'il allait aider financièrement pour élever Marcus. C'est son petit-fils aussi. »

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que les choses avancent pour vous et Chelsea » déclara Bella.

« Puis-je vous poser une question à propos du père de Marcus? J'ai entendu dire que c'est un voisin. Cela doit être difficile pour vous et Chelsea? »

« Ça l'a été, mais il a déménagé. Il est parti à Seattle. Dieu merci, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurai pu tenir sans vouloir infliger de dommages à ce salaud. Je redoute la date d'audience» Mme Johnson frémit.

« Nous espérons que vous serez beaucoup plus forte d'ici là. »

« Ouais, je suis sûre que nous le serons. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai amené Marcus pour son check up et j'avais vraiment envie de vous voir. »

« Et bien, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir. J'ai pensé à vous, Chelsea et Marcus, en me demandant comment vous vous adaptiez » admit Bella.

« Vous avez été si bonne pour nous, même dans mon état hystérique. »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je faisais mon travail. Et je pouvais aussi me mettre à votre place à vous et Chelsea. Vous aviez besoin d'un soutien et non d'une condamnation à ce moment-là. »

« Et bien, je sais que certains professionnels de la santé nous auraient tout simplement jugé en disant que Chelsea était juste une adolescente qui s'était faite mettre en cloque. »

Bella se leva, rejointe par les deux autres femmes. Mme Johnson lui fit une accolade, que Bella lui retourna.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison avant que Marcus se réveille pour manger. C'est incroyable, mais tout ce que je pensais avoir oublié pour s'occuper d'un bébé revient. »

« C'est comme le vélo? » plaisanta Bella.

« Ouais, pareil » répondit Mme Johnson en riant.

« La prochaine fois que vous venez avec lui, essayez de l'amener à la maternité pour nous voir », insista Bella sincèrement.

« Je le ferai. Et pouvez-vous remercier le Dr Cullen pour moi? Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir le remercier moi-même. »

« Bien sûr, je le ferai. Il va être vraiment heureux d'entendre que les choses vont bien pour vous. »

Après un dernier au revoir, Bella quitta la pièce, suivi par Chris.

« Ça a fait ma journée » lui dit Bella.

« Moi aussi », répondit la conseillère. Elle lança ensuite un regard entendu à Bella. «J'ai entendu dire que vous et le Dr Cullen avait mis le feu à la piste de danse samedi », dit en souriant Chris. « Et ce n'est pas avec votre danse. »

Bella rougissait même si elle savait que Chris la taquinait de bon cœur .

« Je suis surprise que ce ne soit pas encore dans le journal local » lui répondit Bella avec ironie.

« Il ne sort que jeudi » lui dit en riant Chris.

Bella secoua la tête et retourna à la maternité avec un grand sourire . Une fois là, elle parla aux autres infirmières et sages-femmes de Mme Johnson.

Elle réussit à rattraper Edward au déjeuner où elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Oh, c'est tellement agréable d'entendre ça » déclara Edward. « Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion d'entendre parler de mes patients après leurs départs à New York, il est bon de savoir que tout ce passe bien. Nous savons que Marcus est aimé et voulu, et c'est la chose la plus importante. »

Bella ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

oooooo

Bella allait chez Charlie le mercredi soir. Edward devait venir avec elle, mais pendant qu'elle l'attendait pour qu'il vînt la chercher, il l'appela pour lui dire qu'il devait rester à l'hôpital. Qu'il espérait terminer assez tôt pour la retrouver chez Charlie. Sinon, il la retrouverait chez elle en fonction de l'heure.

Edward avait passé la nuit précédente chez elle. Bella adorait la sensation de son corps chaud enroulé autour du sien. Elle aimait encore plus se réveiller avec lui. Elle avait dû effacer le sourire de son visage quand elle était arrivée à l'hôpital ou tout le monde aurait su exactement comment Edward l'avait réveillée.

C'était la seule nuit où elle pouvait voir son père avant Noël c'est pourquoi elle alla le voir quand même. Elle avait appelé Jacob pour l'inviter afin de lui présenter Edward et pour pouvoir lui donner son cadeau de Noël.

Elle arriva chez Charlie et mit le poulet au four. Vu qu'ils n'étaient que quatre, elle avait renoncé à faire une dinde. Ça serait trop long de toute façon. Au lieu de cela, elle prépara un poulet rôtit. Bella était en train de préparer les légumes quand Charlie rentra à la maison.

« Hey Bells » la salua Charlie en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. «Où est Edward? »

« Il a eu une urgence au travail. Il espère pouvoir venir plus tard. »

« On dirait le travail d'un policier. On ne sait jamais si on va pouvoir terminer un repas avant de recevoir un appel » sympathisa Charlie. « Et bien, espérons qu'il puisse venir plus tard. »

Ils parlaient dans la cuisine pendant que Bella cuisinait quand Jacob arriva portant un grand paquet cadeau.

« Bella! » il sourit en lui faisant un gros câlin. « Je te vois à peine maintenant que tu es en couple. »

Bella rougit en jetant un coup d'œil à son père. Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise d'en parler devant son père. Évidemment Charlie savait ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas stupide. Les chefs de police le sont rarement. Mais c'était toujours embarrassant. Un peu comme quand votre père vous parle de sexe. Maladroit.

« Hey Jake. Désolée de t'avoir négligé. »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je comprends. Ou j'espère le comprendre un jour », lui sourit Jake, son bras autour de son épaule pour lui donner une accolade. Il regarda autour. « Hey, où est Edward? Je croyais qu'il venait ce soir, et que j'avais enfin l'occasion de rencontrer le garçon amoureux. »

Bella lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Jake le sentit à peine. Les filles étaient connues pour s'évanouir quand il enlevait sa chemise. Ça n'avait jamais manqué d'amuser Bella de voir des femmes de tout âge être timides ou entreprenantes à la plage. Le fait que Jake fût célibataire n'était certainement pas dû au manque d'attention des femmes.

Étonnamment, elle entendit son père avoir un petit grognement amusé dans sa bière dû aux paroles de Jacob.

« _Edward_ a été appelé au travail. S'il le peut, il viendra. Ok? » lui dit Bella.

Jacob riait, profitant de sa soirée avec Bella. Les trois se mirent à table, Bella était déçue de ne pas avoir encore eu de nouvelles d'Edward. Après le dîner, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Jake offrit à Bella des housses de siège de voiture, envoyant les anciens à la poubelle. Bella offrit Charlie un almanach sportif.

Il était un peu plus de dix heures quand Edward appela Bella.

« Salut amour » dit-il, semblant fatigué. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant encore quelques heures. Nous venons d'avoir un accouchement très difficile et l'état de la mère est très instable, donc je ne peux pas partir jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. »

« C'est d'accord. Tu as l'air si fatigué. »

« Ouais, je le suis. Écoutes, je ne veux pas te réveiller, donc je rentrerai chez moi et je te verrai demain. »

« Je ne t'en voudrai pas » lui dit Bella.

« Non, ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Tu as passé une bonne soirée chez Charlie? »

« Oui, c'était bien. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là. »

« Moi aussi. Écoutes, je dois y aller. Je te verrai demain. Je t'aime » dit-il doucement.

« Je t'aime trop. Tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer encore plus. Bye, mon amour » dit-il avant de couper.

Jake pouvait voir la déception sur le visage de Bella quand elle rentra dans le salon.

« Je suppose que le doc ne peut pas venir? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, il doit rester à l'hôpital encore quelques heures »

« C'est dur. »

Bella partit peu de temps après, en étreignant Jake et son père et en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

« Dis bonjour à ta mère pour moi », déclara Charlie. « Et à Edward. »

« Je le ferais, papa. Prends soin de toi et je te verrai en rentrant. »

Le lit de Bella fut froid et vide dans la nuit.

oooooo

La sonnette retentit dans la nuit de vendredi, annonçant l'arrivée d'Edward pour l'emmener chez Alice et Jasper. Bella avait couru chez elle en sortant de l'hôpital après avoir souhaité à tous un Joyeux Noël, elle avait pris une douche et s'était changée. Elle se maquillait quand Edward arriva.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Edward la prit dans ses bras, entrainant sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Il la tenait fermement contre lui. Il avait été si fatigué hier après avoir à peine dormi que Bella avait insisté pour qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il dorme. Edward avait protesté en disant qu'il voulait être avec elle, mais quand il bâilla au milieu de sa déclaration, Bella avait tenu bon. Deux nuits sans elle, et elle lui manquait comme des fous. Il ne voulait pas penser à son départ de l'autre côté du pays.

Les bras de Bella étaient autour de son cou, de doux gémissements lui échappèrent quand ses mains commencèrent à explorer son dos, errant vers le bas en la caressant doucement. Quand il la tira contre sa dureté, Bella se força à arrêter leur baiser.

« Edward » dit-elle. « Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous devons aller chez Alice. »

« Mmm, je m'en fiche » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres embrassaient la douce peau derrière son oreille. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Bella ferma les yeux de bonheur quand il lécha délicatement sa peau, envoyant des frissons de désir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'était pas loin de dire « Nous allons rester ici et faire l'amour », mais la culpabilité envers Alice la ramena à la réalité. « Viens, mon amour. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à Alice. Nous reprendrons tout à l'heure et on célébrera Noël, à notre façon plus tard » suggéra-t-elle d'une voix sexy.

« Promis? »

« Oh oui, je te le promets. Allons, je dois finir de me préparer » dit Bella, en lui faisant un dernier baiser rapide avant de quitter ses bras, elle souriait à la petite moue sur le visage d'Edward. Ça la faisait planer de savoir qu'il la voulait tellement, de la même façon qu'elle le voulait.

Alice avait sortit toutes les décorations de Noël. Son porche était généreusement décoré de lumières, de houx et de guirlandes, comme le reste de la maison. Sa pelouse avait un père Noël dans son traîneau tiré par des rennes, ainsi qu'un sapin illuminé.

« Ma sœur ne fait rien à moitié, n'est-ce pas? » murmura Edward, quand il s'arrêta dans l'allée. « Clark Griswald, dévore ton cœur » _( personnage dans __une série de film de Noël comique)_

« Non, ça c'est sûr », en convint Bella. « Crois-tu que Jasper ait dû monter là-haut tout seul? » demanda-t-elle, en pointant le toit ou se trouvait des anges et des étoiles brillamment illuminés.

« Dieu, je suis content de ne pas être marié avec elle » dit Edward en secouant la tête.

« Moi aussi. Sinon tu serais en prison. » Edward lui souriait.

Alice les accueillit à la porte, entrainant Bella dans un gros câlin. « Hey Bella, Edward. Entrez. Nous n'attendons plus que papa et maman. Rosalie et Emmett sont déjà là. » Alice passa son bras autour de Bella pour la conduire au salon. « Vous avez l'air heureux tous les deux. Incroyable ce que le sexe peut faire, hein? »

« Alice! » crièrent tous deux à l'unisson, faisant rire Alice.

« Ils finissent encore les phrases de l'autre » dit-elle à personne en particulier. « Sérieusement, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. Mon frère et ma meilleur amie. Quelle combinaison parfaite. »

Edward secoua la tête résignée, mais baisa les cheveux de sa sœur affectueusement. « Heureux que tu approuves lillipus. »

Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis dans le salon, en essayant d'empêcher leur fils Riley de déballer tous les cadeaux sous le sapin. Rosalie essayait de le distraire avec un de ses jouets préférés, mais l'arbre de Noël se révélait irrésistible.

Jasper arriva à ce moment, il embrassa Bella sur la joue avant de serrer la main d'Edward. « Bienvenue les gars. Heureux d'avoir pu te voir avant ton départ, Bella » dit-il sincèrement.

« Merci Jasper. Salut Rosalie, Emmett, » dit-elle en guise de salutation. « Bonjour Riley. C'est très beau n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle, accroupie à la hauteur du petit garçon. Heureusement, elle portait un pantalon.

Riley gargouillait en pointant sa main grassouillette vers les cadeaux . « Oui, je suis sûre qu'il y en a un pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas y toucher jusqu'à ce que Tante Alice te le dise. » Elle savait que le petit garçon ne l'avait pas compris, plus particulièrement quand il se précipita pour prendre un cadeau avec un ruban argenté brillant. Emmett prit son fils.

« Têtu, comme sa mère » dit-il en donnant un baiser à son fils.

« Hein » protesta Rosalie. « Têtu comme son père » dit-elle en souriant. Elle se tourna vers Bella et Edward, en remarquant leurs mains jointes. « C'est bien de voir que mes soupçons étaient corrects. »

« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Bella.

« Edward et toi. La tension sexuelle entre vous la dernière fois que je vous ai vu était incroyable. J'ai parié avec Emmett que vous seriez ensemble avant la fin de l'année. C'est le temps de payer. »

Emmett se mit à rire. « Je ne pense pas qu'Alice serait trop heureuse si je te payais ici, bébé. Outre le fait qu'il y est un enfant dans la pièce ... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux attendre plus tard » lui dit Rosalie en lui faisant un sourire secret.

« Tu peux compter dessus » répondit Emmett.

On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir des affaires à régler ce soir, pensa Edward en souriant, il serra la main de Bella. Elle lui sourit, en devinant ses pensées.

Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent, ramenant tous deux plus de présent pour Riley. Bella pouvait voir à quel point ils jouiraient du bébé d'Alice.

Le dîner était servi dans la salle à manger d'Alice, la table richement décorée et chargée de nourriture. Jasper coupa la dinde parfaitement cuite et dit ensuite le bénédicité avant que tout le monde ne commence à manger. Le dîner fut rempli de rires quand Emmett les régala de quelques-unes des histoires à l'école.

« Mec, je pensais que nous en faisions beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui, les adolescents, » il secoua la tête. « Les lieux où je les ai surpris vous étonneraient. »

« Dit celui qui s'est fait surprendre dans le garage de son père », sourit Rosalie à l'amusement de tous.

« Et bien, si c'est une jeune fille, les garçons ont intérêt à bien se comporter, ou ils auront affaire à moi » déclara Alice sévèrement en caressant son ventre.

« Tu es une bien belle parleuse, chérie, » lui dit en riant Jasper. « Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Un instant je buvais un verre au calme, et le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans un étrange lit d'hôtel avec Alice drapée autour de moi. »

« Et tu as aimé chaque seconde, » chantonna Alice, en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bien sûr » acquiesça-t-il avec le sourire.

La conversation se tourna vers la grossesse d'Alice. A ce moment-là, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon. Riley s'était endormi et avait été mis au lit dans une des chambres d'amis, la porte restait ouverte pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre s'il les appelait.

Alice était assise sur les genoux de Jasper, sa main caressant distraitement son ventre encore plat. Bella lui demanda comment les nausées matinales se passaient.

« Ça commence à aller beaucoup mieux. Après avoir changé mes habitudes alimentaires, comme tu me l'as suggéré, mon estomac va mieux. Je suis encore malade de temps en temps, mais je ne l'ai pas était durant la semaine. »

« C'est bien » dit Edward, son bras posé autour des épaules de Bella pendant qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui. « Tu entres dans ton deuxième trimestre alors j'espère que le pire est derrière toi. As-tu pris ton prochain rendez-vous? »

« Oui »_ (je ne sais pas comment traduire ça, désolé)_ lui dit Alice. « Juste après le Nouvel An».

Peu de temps après, Alice déclara qu'il était temps d'échanger les cadeaux . Edward alla à la voiture pour sortir ses cadeaux et ceux de Bella pour les ajouter à la pile.

Il y avait beaucoup de oh et de ah pendant l'ouverture des cadeaux , des baisers et des mercis furent échangés. Bella eut un délicat cardigan d'un rose profond de la part d' Alice. Bella pensait qu'Alice s'était donnée pour mission d'égayer sa garde-robe, la plupart des vêtements colorés qu'elle possédait avait été choisi ou offert par Alice.

Bella dit à Edward, qu'elle lui donnerait son cadeau à la maison. Elle voulait être seule quand ils échangeraient leurs premiers cadeaux de Noël. Edward avait volontiers accepté.

Edward regardait Bella s'amuser, le cœur remplit d'amour pour elle. Elle s'intégrait si bien dans sa famille, comme si elle avait toujours été censée être là. Peut-être qu'elle l'était. Peut-être était-ce le destin qu'ils se rencontrassent et tombassent amoureux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire à ce genre de choses, mais il n'allait pas se disputer avec le destin.

Bella tourna la tête et lui donna un doux sourire, ses yeux lui disaient combien elle l'aimait. Aucun d'eux ne détourna le regard , perdus tout deux dans les yeux de l'autre, la pièce semblait s'effacer pendant qu'ils communiquaient sans paroles. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui à nouveau, se blottissant plus près que les convenances ne l'autorisaient. Edward pouvait sentir sa poitrine pressée contre son bras, son corps s'agitait à sa proximité. Sa main se déplaça de son épaule et commença à caresser doucement la peau de son cou. Bella remua inconsciemment la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration s'accélérer, quand elle se pencha et embrassa sa mâchoire, il décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison et de fêter Noël avec Bella. Seul.

ooooooooooooooo

**Alors verdict?**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**J'attend vos com avec impatience, alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer**

**biz**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale: .net/s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind**

**Merci à:**

**doudounord, ANGIEFOLIO, erikadeath, midsum, mmccg, lapiaf8, VenusCapri, xalexeex25, Nedwige, alexa0800, emichlo, aliecullen4ever, Xukette, amimi31, feliciaD, Bellaandedwardamour, Habswifes, Tinga Bella, soleil83, Grazie, aelita48, bichou85, oliveronica cullen massen, mafrip, Titie, **

**Non inscrits:**

**Syrine, lili8825, Ilonka, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 14

Au moment où Edward et Bella réussirent enfin à se glisser hors de la maison d'Alice, les au revoir s'étaient interminablement prolongés, au grand dam d'Edward, leur désir refoulé était au point de rupture.

Impossible de s'en empêcher, Edward tendit la main et caresse sa joue, il s'empara de sa main et lui toucha les cheveux. Enfin, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Bella, frottant doucement son pouce d'avant en arrière.

Bella posa sa tête sur l'appui-tête, en regardant son profil pendant qu'il conduisait. Elle étudia ses traits son long nez droit, ses lèvres pleines et masculines et son menton fort. Elle tendit la main et fit courir ses doigts sur sa mâchoire, aimant sa légère rugosité. Incapable de se retenir, elle fit courir son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle haleta doucement quand il ouvrit la bouche et suça son doigt. Ça, combiné avec sa douce pression sur jambe, Bella avait l'impression de s'enflammer pour lui.

« Bella » protesta-t-il doucement. « Nous sommes presque à la maison. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Je te veux aussi. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? »

Bella hocha juste la tête avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la porter à ses lèvres.

Enfin, ils regagnèrent sa maison. Avec une hâte presque indécente, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, leurs mains et leurs lèvres, collés l'un à l'autre. Bella tira Edward vers sa chambre, en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Bella, qu'en est-il de ton cadeau de Noël? » souffla Edward quand elle passa doucement sa langue sur le peau de sa gorge.

« J'ai déjà mon cadeau ici » répondit-elle en se serrant étroitement contre lui.

Edward rit doucement, ses mains se déplaçant avec urgence sur son corps. À ce moment-là, il se fichait des cadeaux de Noël. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'avoir dans ses bras.

« Plus tard, Edward. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant » insista-t-elle.

« Oui » souffla-t-il contre sa peau. « Plus tard ». Ce furent leurs derniers mots échangés, mis à part les mots passionnés et amoureux, pendant un bon moment.

oooooo

Ils étaient couchés dans le lit de Bella, leur passion assouvie pour le moment. Allongée dans ses bras, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, Bella était tout à fait satisfaite. Si le monde prenait fin aujourd'hui, Bella n'aurait pas de plaintes.

Edward lui baisa les cheveux et se renversa, les yeux fermés. Son pouls se ralentissait progressivement, son corps de se refroidissait. La force de leur passion l'étonnait toujours. Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose comme le plaisir et la joie qu'il éprouvait dans les bras de Bella. Mais, il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant, vraiment amoureux.

Lorsque Bella s'agita, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit quand il l'attrapa en train de le dévisager.

« Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Non, je te regarde c'est tout. »

« C'est très bien. J'aime te regarder aussi. Et t'embrasser. Et être avec toi. Et faire l'amour avec toi. Et ... »

« Ok, ok. J'ai compris » rit-elle en s'asseyant.

Edward poussa un petit gémissement quand ses délicieux seins si tentants se balancèrent doucement près de sa bouche. Même s'il venait juste de lui faire l'amour, il sentit sa virilité remuer de nouveau en la regardant. Il décida de lui donner un peu de temps avant de la ravir encore, il lui suggéra d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux de Noël dès maintenant.

« Ok », convint Bella en sortant du lit et en enfilant sa chemise. « Tu veux boire un verre? »

« Un verre d'eau serait bien mon amour » répondit-il en tirant sur son pantalon. « Je file à la voiture. »

Bella retourna dans la chambre avec l'eau et sortit une enveloppe de sa table de chevet. Peu de temps après, Edward revint en se frottant les mains et en tenant un paquet enveloppé contre sa poitrine.

« Bon sang, il fait froid dehors! »

« Reviens au lit. Il fait beau et chaud ici » répondit-elle en caressant le lit à côté d'elle.

Edward n'eut pas besoin d'un deuxième appel, il ôta son pantalon et sauta dans le lit. Il tendit la main vers elle, ses mains froides choquant contre sa peau chaude.

« Ahh! Non! Tes mains sont gelées! » protesta Bella en s'écartant de ses mains.

« Aw, allez. Réchauffe-les pour moi », plaida-t-il en riant.

« Pas question! Réchauffe-les d'abord. »

« Et je pensais que tu m'aimais » dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Pas tant que ça » répondit-elle en lui faisant face pendant un moment avant de sourire. Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe, décorée avec un Père Noël, et la plaça entre ses mains. « Joyeux Noël. »

Edward lui donna un doux baiser avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il retira le dossier en carton et l'ouvrit. « Oh Bella. C'est ... » il leva les yeux avec un sourire ravi sur son visage.

Dans le dossier, se trouvaient deux billets pour un spectacle du célèbre Orchestre Philharmonique de Berlin pour le mois d'avril. « Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais. Je veux dire, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. Ensuite, j'ai lu que l'orchestre était en tournée et s'arrêtait à Seattle. Quand j'ai appris qu'ils exécuteraient la musique de Chopin et de Debussy, et bien, ça me semblait parfait. »

« Oui, ça l'est. Merci beaucoup, mon amour » dit-il avant de la rapprocher et de lui donner un long baiser d'amour, ses doigts caressant sa joue. « J'aime ça. »

Bella souriait de bonheur. « Je suis si heureuse. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien que nous passions le week-end à Seattle. »

« Toi, mon amour, tu es un génie » dit-il. « Je vais organiser ça quelque part. Nous allons nous faire un week-end romantique. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre » accepta-t-elle. Edward semblait vraiment heureux de son cadeau.

« Je suis allé au concert de l'Orchestre symphonique de Boston quand je vivais à New York. C'était fantastique. L'Orchestre philharmonique de Berlin est l'un des meilleurs orchestres au monde » l'informa-t-il en regardant toujours les billets.

« Tu joues très bien du piano. As-tu déjà pensé à jouer professionnellement? » lui demanda Bella avec curiosité.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, pas vraiment. J'ai toujours su que je voulais faire médecine. J'adore jouer, mais pour mon propre plaisir. Si je jouais professionnellement, je pense que la pression pourrais m'enlever le plaisir. Je ne pense être assez bon de toute façon » sourit-il ironiquement.

« Tu as tort, tu sais. Mais je suis très heureuse que tu sois devenu médecin » déclara-t-elle en lui baisant la joue.

« Moi aussi » dit-il. « Ok, c'est à ton tout d'ouvrir ton cadeau » dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet enveloppé de couleurs vives, entouré d'un ruban argent. « Joyeux Noël, mon amour. »

Bella était excitée, elle tira soigneusement le ruban avant de commencer à défaire l'emballage.

«Oh mon dieu, tu es l'un de ceux-là. »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Tu prends un temps interminable à déballer un cadeau. Pourquoi ne le déchires-tu pas? » demanda-t-il.

« Je tiens à défaire le papier. J'aime prolonger la surprise. » Pour délibérément le taquiner, Bella prit encore plus de temps pour déballer son cadeau. Enfin, la boîte fut en vue.

« Enfin! » dit-il dans un souffle.

Bella l'ignora et regarda la boîte. C'était une boîte de bijoutier. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution, elle haleta doucement quand elle vit le contenu.

Niché sur un lit de velours bleu se trouvait un collier en or délicat avec boucles d'oreilles assorties. Il y avait un pendentif en forme de cœur parsemé de diamants qui pendait sur la chaîne. Les boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur était les mêmes, avec un plus grand diamant sur chacune.

« Edward. Ils sont magnifiques. C'est bien trop » protesta Bella.

« Allons donc » répondit Edward. « Rien n'est trop pour toi, mon amour. Il suffit de dire « Merci mon chéri Edward, je les aime » et je t' aiderais à les mettre. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Merci mon chéri Edward, je les aime » dit-elle en le copiant obéissante.

« C'est mieux. Allez laisse-moi te mettre le collier. »

Bella prit le collier de la boîte, elle le pendit entre ses doigts alors qu'elle le laissait attraper la lumière, le diamant étincelait. « C'est tout simplement magnifique, Edward. L'as-tu choisi? »

« Oui. Je l'ai vu et il m'a semblé parfait. Féminin et fort, tout comme toi. Le pendentif en forme de cœur était parfait aussi. Un symbole de mon amour » dit-il doucement.

« Je l'aime et je t'aime, » répondit-elle. Elle lui tendit le collier et se retourna en levant ses cheveux.

Tendant la main, Edward plaça soigneusement le collier autour de son cou et attacha le fermoir. Bella mit les boucles d'oreilles et se tourna vers lui.

Edward gémissait doucement. Il y avait quelque chose de si sensuelle et féminin à propos de Bella la voir mettre ses boucles d'oreilles, la tête renversée sur le côté, son cou arqué et exposé à ses lèvres avides.

Quand elle eut terminée, Bella leva les yeux et lui souriait largement. « Alors, qu'en penses-tu? »

« Superbe, juste magnifique » répondit-il, en regardant ses yeux, pas les bijoux. « Bella, enlève la chemise » lui dit-il.

Les yeux de Bella s'assombrirent de désir et elle commença tout doucement à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Un par un, elle glissa chaque bouton de sa chemise pour dégager davantage la peau. Lorsque tous les boutons furent enlevés, Bella tira les bords de la chemise, dévoilant son corps à Edward et il la voulu tout de suite.

Edward retint sa respiration, son corps se serrait avec le désir. Bella était là, ses cheveux ébouriffés, vêtue que des bijoux qu'il lui avait offerts.

« Seigneur Bella, tu es tellement belle » respira-t-il en tendant la main et en dirigeant lentement un doigt sur le collier, taquinant la peau de Bella. Ses yeux fixés sur elle, Edward dessina sa gorge de son doigt, envoyant des rivières de feu à Bella. Lentement, délibérément, le doigt d'Edward fit son chemin sur son corps. La taquinant et la tourmentant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pût à peine respirer.

Enfin, beaucoup plus tard, Edward termina sa torture et lui fit doucement l'amour avant qu'ils ne s'endormissent tous deux épuisés.

oooooo

La Volvo avalait les kilomètres vers l'aéroport beaucoup trop vite au goût de Bella. Chaque kilomètre l'amenait plus rapidement au moment où elle devrait dire au revoir à Edward. Ils furent réveillés par le réveil et prirent une douche ensemble. Edward aida Bella à terminer ses petites valises. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait les cadeaux pour Renée et Phil et contrôla deux fois son billet d'avion. A ce moment, ils arrivèrent sur le ferry qui allait les transporter vers Seattle.

Ils garèrent la voiture dans la cale et montèrent. Edward acheta leur café et ils s'assirent ensemble, main dans la main.

« Appelle-moi quand tu arrives que je sache que tu es arrivée saine et sauve » déclara Edward.

« Ok. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu auras fini le travail? Je t'appellerais, mais tu pourrais travailler. Je vais traîner avec maman, donc je pourrais répondre. »

« Bien sûr. Je m'assurerai de t'appeler à une heure correcte, avec le décalage horaire » dit-il, en embrassant son poignet.

« Je me fiche de l'heure à laquelle tu appelles. Je veux juste entendre ta voix » insista-t-elle.

« Ok mon amour. Je t'appellerai ce soir et ça sera la première chose que je ferais demain avant de commencer le travail. Est-ce correct? »

« Et demain soir. Je veux entendre parler de ton jour de Noël. »

« Je te le promets. Et tu pourras me parler de ta journée avec ta mère. » Il la regarda attentivement. « Tu vas me manquer bébé. »

Bella posa sa tête sur son épaule, son bras la tenait enlacée. « Tu vas me manquer aussi. Tu me manques déjà » murmurait-elle.

Il ne dirent plus grand-chose pendant que le ferry se rapprochait de la ville.

oooooo

« _Dernier appel pour le vol 573 à destination de Jacksonville. Tous les passagers pour le vol 573 en direction de Jacksonville sont priés de se rendre __à la porte d'embarquement. »_

«Je ferais mieux d'y aller » déclara Bella en ramassant son sac. Le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté était enfin là.

« Laisse moi prendre ça. » Edward lui prit le sac et le lança sur son épaule, puis lui prit la main. Lentement, ils marchèrent vers la porte. Les autres passagers faisaient leur chemin sur l'Aérobridge, en formant une ligne. Bella attendit que tous les autres passagers avance avant de quitter Edward.

Quand le dernier des passagers traversa la porte, Edward saisit Bella dans une étreinte désespérée. Bella laissa tomber le sac et enroula ses bras autour du cou, en enterrant son visage dans son épaule, les larmes se rassemblaient derrière ses paupières.

Quand elle releva la tête, ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que leurs bouches ne se réunissent pour un long, doux, baiser d'adieu. Ils se savourèrent l'un l'autre aussi longtemps que possible, sachant que cela pourrait les soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle revînt.

Ils se détachèrent finalement en appuyant leurs front l'un contre l'autre. Edward vit une larme tomber sur son visage et il l'atteignit pour l'essuyer.

« Ne pleure pas bébé » lui dit-il. « Je serai là lundi à t'attendre. Je veux que tu passes un bon moment avec ta maman, ok? »

Bella hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Le préposé à l'air un peu impatient. Je t'aime Bella. Tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que tout » dit-elle à travers la boule dans sa gorge.

Edward la laissa partir, elle prit son sac et le mit sur son épaule. Un dernier baiser rapide et Bella se dirigea vers la porte, loin d' Edward.

« Bye Edward. Je t'aime. »

« Au revoir Bella. Je T'aime trop. Tu vas me manquer », répondit-il, en levant sa main en signe d'adieu.

Bella se retourna et traversa la porte en regardant en arrière pour essayer de voir Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il fût finalement hors de vue.

S'essuyant les yeux, elle prit place dans l'avion. Elle était assise à côté d'une vieille dame et Bella espérait qu'elle n'allait pas vouloir bavarder. Elle n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur. Elle était déjà en manque d' Edward, et l'avion n'avait même pas encore fermé la porte.

Elle avait six heures pour arborer un visage courageux avant de voir sa mère.

Bella se demanda si Edward attendait que son avion décollât avant de repartir à Forks ou s'il était déjà parti, incapable de supporter de regarder son avion décoller, en l'emmenant loin.

« Vous avez l'air triste, ma chère. Vous laissez quelqu'un derrière vous? » demanda la dame à côté d'elle.

« Ouais. Quelqu'un de vraiment spécial. »

oooooo

« _Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes sur le point d'arriver à Jacksonville nous atterrirons dans dix minutes environ. S'il vous plaît assurez-vous que votre ceinture de sécurité est attachée, et vos tablettes remontées. S'il vous plaît éteignez vos téléphone__s pendant que nous nous préparons __à__ l'atterrissage. Il fait beau et chaud, nous espérons que vous passerez une belle journée et un beau Noël. »_

La voix désincarnée du capitaine sortit Bella de son sommeil. Elle se redressa et gémit en sentant la raideur dans son cou après avoir dormi. Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour essayer de calmer la douleur, puis se leva et s'étira avant de rattacher sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Vous rendez visite à de la famille? » lui demanda sa voisine.

« Oui, ma mère habite ici » répondit Bella avec un petit sourire.

« C'est très bien. Passer du temps avec elle, j'espère que ça vous égayera un peu. Vous avez l'air très triste. »

« J'ai dû quitter mon copain parce qu'il travaillait » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est une honte. Et bien, j'espère que vous passerez quand même un bon Noël. »

« Vous aussi », répondit Bella.

Le vrombissement des moteurs l'informa de leur atterrissage imminent. La pression dans ses oreilles était un autre indicateur. Bella était toujours un peu nerveuse pendant l'atterrissage, elle saisit fortement les accoudoirs. Elle voulait qu'Edward fût à côté d'elle pour lui tenir la main. Bella était sûre qu'Edward serait en mesure d'apaiser ses craintes.

Alors que l'avion toucha le sol , Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'avion roula jusqu'à la porte et l'air fut remplit des sons des passagers attrapant leurs affaires et se préparant à quitter l'avion. Certains étaient soulagés d'enfin rentrer chez eux avant Noël, tandis que d'autres étaient enthousiastes à la perspective de voir des amis ou des parents.

Bella avait encore un sentiment mitigé pour sa visite. _Reprends-toi Bella_ s'avertit-elle. _Tu reverras Edward dans quelques jours. Ne gâche pas le Noël de maman_.

Disant au revoir et souhaitant un Joyeux Noël aux autres passagers, Bella débarqua de l'avion et se prépara à chercher sa mère.

Tout autour, les gens se saluaient les uns les autres. Il y avait des baisers et des câlins partout, les enfants se balançaient dans l'air. Plusieurs couples se retrouvaient, Bella les regarda s'embrasser passionnément avec un peu d'envie.

« Bella! »

En regardant autour d'elle, Bella repéra sa mère arrivant vers elle à travers la foule, le bras levé en l'agitant frénétiquement.

Souriante, Bella se dirigea vers elle et se trouva enveloppée dans les bras de sa mère, secouée d'avant en arrière. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs d' enfance, lorsque Renée était extatique de revoir sa fille après une de ses visites à Charlie.

« Tu es magnifique, bébé » déclara Renée, en la tenant par les épaules et en la reculant pour la regarder.

« Merci Maman. Toi aussi » répondit-elle. « Salut Phil » dit-elle en faisant un câlin à son beau-père.

« Hey Bella. C'est formidable que tu sois ici. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ta mère était excitée que tu passes Noël avec nous » lui dit Phil.

« Moi aussi. » C'était un petit mensonge, mais Renée n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Parlant avec animation, nous fîmes notre chemin jusqu'à la voiture, Phil suivant derrière en portant le sac de Bella. La chaleur frappa tout de suite Bella. C'était un tel contraste avec le froid et la neige de la maison, Bella pouvait se sentir suer sous son lourd manteau.

« Pouah, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait chaud ici » dit Bella, en enlevant son manteau.

Renée riait. « Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour retourner au froid et sous la pluie de Forks. Je ne pourrais pas le refaire. Il fait chaud et ensoleillé tout les jours en Floride. »

« Je suis habituée, maman. D'ailleurs, il y a des compensations » lui dit Bella en regardant par la fenêtre afin de ne pas voir le regard septique de sa mère.

« Si tu le dis. »

La maison de Renée était décorée de guirlandes et de sucres d'orge. Ce n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que la maison d'Alice, mais il en faudrait beaucoup pour arriver au niveau d' Alice.

« Tu as installé toutes ces lumières, Phil? »

« Oui, ta mère m'a donné des instructions, ou devrais-je dire, hurler des instructions » souriait Phil.

« Et bien, si tu m'avais écoutée en premier lieu, tu n'aurais pas eu à enlever toute cette partie et le remettre, qu'en penses-tu? » répliqua Renée.

Bella se rassit et regarda leurs querelles amicales. Renée avait vraiment l'air heureuse. Même au milieu de la quarantaine, elle était une femme très séduisante, ses cheveux blonds coupés plus courts que la dernière fois que Bella l'avait vue. Ses yeux brillaient quand elle riait fort sans retenue. Renée était fière de ses rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Elle disait qu'elles montraient qu'elle avait beaucoup rit dans sa vie et elle ne voulait s'en débarrasser pour rien au monde.

« Alors maman, toujours des difficultés avec la technologie? » demanda Bella sachant que Renée était allergique aux gadgets modernes.

Phil se mit à rire et regarda sa femme. « Parle lui du téléphone, chérie. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui maman. Dis-moi » insista Bella.

« Je jure que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Ces gadgets ne veulent tout simplement pas de moi. J'essaye d'être sympa, mais ... »

« Dis-moi ce que tu as fait maman » dit-elle en riant.

« Et bien Phil m'a offert un de ces I-truc de ... »

« Iphone? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il sait comment je suis » dit-elle, en secouant la tête vers son mari en riant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne comprends pas. Un téléphone doit avoir des boutons à presser ou quelque chose et cette chose n'avait rien. »

« Il s'agit d'un écran tactile, maman. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je n'arrivais pas à me servir du l'écran et cette bêtise m'a fait faire des trucs que je ne voulais pas ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était passer un appel téléphonique, pour l'amour de Dieu! Alors J'ai appuyé très fort, le verre a craqué et un morceau s'est envolé et s'est posé sur mon pied. J'ai hurlé de douleur et par inadvertance j'ai jeté le téléphone qui a frappé Phil à la tête, lui coupant la peau. Nous avons tous deux terminés aux urgence, Phil s'est fait recoudre la tête et moi le pied vu que le verre m'avait entaillé une veine en atterrissant. »

Bella se serrait le ventre tellement elle riait. « Oh mon dieu, j'aurais tellement voulu voir ça » haleta-t-elle.

Quand elle se calma un peu , Renée continua. « Alors Phil a finalement renoncé à essayer de me former sur ces gadgets d'un nouveau genre. J'utilise mon ancien téléphone pour appeler et envoyer des textos et tout le monde est heureux. »

Encore en train de rire, Bella suivi Phil jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle utilisait quand elle leur rendait visite.

« Je vais te laisser te changer dans quelque chose de plus approprié pour ce temps pendant que je finis de préparer le dîner » déclara Phil en posant son sac sur le lit.

« Maman n'apprendra jamais à cuisiner, n'est-ce pas? » lui dit Bella tristement.

« Non. C'est plus sûr de ne pas lui laisser faire ses concoctions » déclara Phil en grimaçant et en quittant la chambre.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule, Bella saisit l'occasion d'appeler Edward. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas au travail.

« Bella! Salut bébé. Comment était ton vol? »

« Bon, je suppose. Comme d'habitude. J'ai dormi pendant un moment » répondit-elle en retombant sur le lit.

« Comment va ta maman? »

« Elle est super. Vraiment contente de me voir. Dieu, il fait chaud ici. »

Edward eut un petit rire. « Chanceuse. Il neige ici en ce moment. »

« Je voudrais être avec toi. Ça serait agréable de s'asseoir en face de ta cheminée, et de boire du chocolat chaud blottie contre toi » soupira Bella nostalgique.

« Ahh Bella, ça sonne bien. Nous allons devoir le faire quand tu rentreras. Tu me manques déjà. »

« Moi aussi. Que fais-tu? » demanda Bella.

« Pas grand-chose. Je regarde la télévision et je pense à toi. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez ta maman ou Alice? Tu ne devrais pas être seul le soir de Noël. »

« Pas dans l'ambiance. Je les verrais demain de toute façon » répondit-il. « Je vais avoir un début de nuit. »

« Je voudrais me joindre à toi pour ce début de nuit » murmura Bella.

Edward eut un petit rire sexy. « Moi aussi, mais ça irait probablement à l'encontre du but. Je doute que je m'endormirais tôt si tu étais dans mon lit. »

« Moi non plus. Tu me distrais de toutes pensées de dormir. »

« Vraiment? Hmm. J'aime beaucoup cette idée. J'aime aussi l'idée de toi nue, enveloppée autour de moi. Comme tu l'étais la nuit dernière. »

Bella ferma les yeux et gémit doucement. « Je voudrais être enveloppée autour de toi maintenant, tous deux complètement nus. »

« Dieu Bella. Je ne serai jamais capable de dormir si tu ne arrêtes pas » protesta-t-il très mollement.

« Ouais je sais. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Phil prépare le dîner et je dois encore me changer. »

« Ok mon amour. Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Appelle-moi avant d'aller au travail, ok? » insista Bella.

« Ok. Je te parlerais bientôt. Je t'aime, bébé. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. »

Bella resta assise sur le lit pendant quelques instants après avoir raccroché. Entendre sa voix lui avait fait imaginer son bras autour d'elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle espérait rêver de lui ce soir, afin de pouvoir être avec lui d'une certaine manière.

Après le dîner, les trois restèrent assis à parler pendant un moment, Bella et Renée buvaient le lait de poule de Phil. Phil déclara finalement qu'il allait se coucher. Après leur avoir fait une baiser il quitta la pièce laissant les femmes seules.

Renée se tourna vers Bella, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. « Alors Bella. Qui est-il? »

« Quoi? Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Bella. Renée pouvait être frivole par moment, mais elle pouvait lire en Bella comme dans un livre.

« L'homme qui a mit cette lueur sur ton visage. »

« Qui a dit que c'était un homme? » la taquina Bella, elle souriait quand elle vit les yeux de Renée s'élargir momentanément avant de réaliser qu'elle la taquinait.

« Et bien, je m'en ficherais si c'était le cas, mais j'en doute. Donc, quel est son nom? » insista Renée .

« Edward. Edward Cullen. Il est obstétricien à l'hôpital. »

Renée joignit ses mains à celles de Bella en rebondissant de haut en bas comme une adolescente qui discutait de ses petits amis.

« Est-il beau? »

Bella hocha la tête avec impatience. « Incroyablement beau. »

« Oooh! Comment est-il? Il doit être intelligent pour être médecin, mais quoi d'autre? » Renée voulait tout savoir sur cet homme. Ça faisait des années que Bella n'avait pas montré d'intérêt pour un homme.

« Oh maman, il est merveilleux », souffla Bella. « Il est doux et affectueux, bon pour tout le monde. C'est un médecin formidable. Il est parfait. Du moins pour moi. Il peut jouer du piano comme un pianiste de concert. Il est drôle et proche de sa famille. Il me traite comme une princesse et s'occupe de moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui. »

Renée soupira et prit la main de Bella. « Il semble merveilleux. Tu l'aimes? »

« Je l'aime plus que tout, maman. »

Renée la serra. Bella se sentit comme une petite fille tenue en toute sécurité dans les bras de sa mère, sachant que rien ne pourrait lui faire du mal. « Je suis si heureuse pour toi, bébé. Je dois admettre que je devenais inquiète pour toi. Tu n'as jamais démontré un intérêt pour quelqu'un. Je craignais que Forks soit tout simplement trop petit et que tu sois seule, avec seulement ton travail pour t'occuper. Je voulais essayer de te persuader de déployer tes ailes et de t'éloigner, dans l'espoir que tu rencontres quelqu'un avec qui tu veuilles être. » Elle caressa les cheveux de Bella pendant qu'elle parlait. « Et maintenant, tu l'as trouvé. »

« Oui maman. Je l'ai trouvé. Et il m'aime tout autant. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené avec toi? J'aimerais le rencontrer. »

« Il n'est là que depuis quelques mois alors il travaille demain. D'ailleurs j'ai réservé le vol avant que nous soyons ensemble et tu sais qu'il est impossible d'avoir un siège pour n'importe quel ville la veille de Noël. »

« Je suppose que oui. C'est une honte. Et bien, vous viendrez tous les deux nous voir bientôt. » Renée regarda fixement sa fille. «Bella, penses-tu qu'Edward soit « le bon »? »

Bella hocha lentement la tête. « Je pense que oui maman. Je l'espère vraiment. »

« Ma petite fille est amoureuse! » Renée frappa dans ses mains, enthousiaste. Puis elle se pencha vers moi et chuchota conspiratrice. « Et est-il un bon amant? »

« Maman! »

« Quoi? C'est très important que vous soyez tous deux sexuellement compatibles ou vous pourriez avoir des problèmes par la suite » souligna Renée.

Bella rougit furieusement à l'observation de Renée. « Nous n'avons pas de problèmes dans ce domaine, ok maman? »

Renée souriait. « Donc, il est bon au lit » dit-elle en hochant la tête. « C'est une bonne chose. »

« Pouvons-nous changer de sujet, s'il te plaît? »

À contrecœur, Renée accepta et elles discutèrent pendant encore un moment avant que Bella ne baillât fortement.

« Je crois que je vais aller au lit » déclara Bella en s'étirant.

« Moi aussi. Au moins tu ne me réveilleras plus à l'aube le jour de Noël. » Renée regarda Bella. « Tu ne le feras pas , n'est-ce pas? »

« Non » dit Bella en riant. « Je peux attendre une heure décente pour ouvrir mes cadeaux maintenant. »

Elles se firent un simple baiser et Bella se mit au lit, en espérant rêver d'Edward.

oooooo

« Edward! Bonjour, la terre à Edward! » Levant les yeux, Edward regarda vaguement dans la direction de celui qui appelait son nom.

Il avait été au travail toute la journée et avait livré « le premier bébé de Noël de l' année de Forks » . L'hôpital avait été plus calme que d'habitude , il n'y avait que peu de personnel de quoi mettre la paperasse à jour.

Bella lui manquait comme un fou. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir sans elle à côté de lui. Il se sentait presque physiquement mal de ne pas l'avoir près de lui, où dans un endroit où il pourrait la voir ou même la toucher. Il détestait l'idée que tout un continent les séparait. Demain ne pouvait pas arriver assez vite.

Avant de partir pour le travail, il avait appelé Bella pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Ils ne purent pas parler longtemps de sorte que l'appel téléphonique fut bref juste de quoi les soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelât de nouveau le soir.

« Edward! »

Alice se tenait debout devant lui, essayant d'attirer son attention. « Quoi? Désolé Alice, j'étais loin. »

« Evidemment. J'essaye d'attirer ton attention depuis des siècles. » Alice se jeta à côté de lui dans le canapé.

Il avait regagné la maison de ses parents pour le dîner de Noël, avec Alice et Jasper. Dans la mesure où il tentait de leur faire plaisir, Bella lui manquait de trop pour apprécier leur compagnie. Les autres jouaient aux cartes, mais il préféra s'asseoir et regarder le feu avec son verre de vin chaud, en pensant à elle.

« Désolé. »

« C'est bien. Je sais qu'elle te manque »

« Ouais », soupira-t-il. « Je sais que c'est stupide. Elle n'est partie que pour quelques nuits, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pour toujours. »

Alice lia son bras au sien. « Tu es amoureux. Bien sûr que c'est comme toujours. Tu veux passer chaque minute de chaque jour avec elle si tu le peux. Je savais que tu serais malheureux donc je ne suis pas surprise. Elle rentre à la maison demain. »

« Dieu merci » dit-il avec émotion. « Je ne peux pas attendre pour la voir traverser la porte. »

« Je pense que tu devrais partir tôt demain » conseilla Alice.

« Pourquoi? »

« J'ai entendu dire que le temps prendra un mauvais virage demain. Tu n'aimerais pas rater son vol, car les routes sont fermées. »

« Merci pour ça. Je vais m'assurer d'arriver à Seattle avant que le mauvais temps ne sorte. Je préfère être en avance que de la savoir seule à Seattle. » Il espérait que son plan ne fût pas détourné à cause de conditions météorologiques, mais tout était possible en hiver.

Peu de temps après, tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit et Edward retourna chez lui. Il zappa sur les chaines, mais rien ne l'intéressait. Décidant d'aller au lit, il se déshabilla et se mit à l'aise avant de composer le numéro de Bella. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour elle ou qu'il ne la réveillerait pas.

« Salut. »

Son cœur s'allégea instantanément au son de sa voix. « Salut magnifique. Comment s'est passée ta journée de Noël? »

Bella lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait avant qu'Edward ne lui parlât de sa journée de Noël et de la soirée avec ses parents.

« Dieu je m'ennuie de toi Bella. »

« Moi aussi Edward. Je ne peux pas attendre pour sentir tes bras autour de moi. Je ne peux pas attendre de t' embrasser. »

« Je veux juste te tenir. Te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu perdes la tête. Mon lit est si vide et froid sans toi, bébé. »

Il entendit la voix de Bella devenir rauque à ses paroles. « Le mien aussi. Je vais avoir du mal à dormir. »

« Tu es au lit maintenant? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Et toi? »

« Oui. Que portes-tu? » demanda-t-il. Dieu, ça sonnait comme un pervers. « Ne réponds pas à cette question. »

« Pourquoi? Et je suis en short et en débardeur. » Elle répondit avant de poursuivre. « Mais je ne portes pas de soutien-gorge et mes seins sont tellement sensibles contre le tissu » lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Edward ferma les yeux. « Oh bébé, je voudrais être là pour les embrasser et te faire sentir mieux. »

« Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses partout pour me faire sentir mieux. »

Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait réveilla la virilité d'Edward. « Dieu Bella. Tu me rends tellement chaud pour toi, que ça me fait mal. »

« Je préférerais l'embrasser Edward. »

Edward ne put empêcher le gémissement de désir qui éclata de sa gorge en imaginant l'image due à ses paroles. « Je veux tellement être à l'intérieur de toi, mon amour. »

« Je peux presque te sentir en moi, palpitant et mouvant » Bella laissa échapper un doux gémissement.

« Baby, touches-toi » le supplia Edward, en prenant son pénis dans sa main et en le caressant lentement.

« Ok. Toi aussi. »

« Oui bébé. Est-ce que tu imagines que c'est ma main qui te touche? Ma bouche. »

« Mmm ... oui oh oui Edward. Je me souviens de ta langue me touchant partout. »

« Dieu, je pourrais presque te déguster maintenant », gémissait Edward en se caressant plus vite maintenant. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer au téléphone.

« J'aime quand tu me taquines, quand tu me goûtes » dit Bella, sa voix devenait de plus en plus instable.

« Bébé, je suis proche. Et toi? »

« Oui ... Oh mon Dieu, oui. Oh mon dieu Edward, je te veux » dit-elle doucement.

Edward tremblait sur son lit sous la force de ses mouvements. « Oui bébé. Imagine moi me déplacer à l'intérieur de toi, de te faire mouiller, de te donner envie d' hurler. _Oui!_ » Les doux gémissements qu'il entendait au téléphone lui suffisait pour l'emmenait au bord, en se déversant dans sa main.

Il essaya de faire revenir sa respiration à la normale. Il entendit son souffle irrégulier. Saisissant un mouchoir, il se nettoya avant de parler de nouveau. « Bella? Bébé? Tu vas bien? »

« Hmm Mmm » respira-t-elle. « Tu es venu? »

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu? » taquina-t-il. «N'est-ce pas? »

« Si. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, Edward. »

« Quoi, te faire venir ou avoir des relations sexuelles au téléphone? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Le sexe au téléphone, idiot » le réprimanda-t-elle doucement. « J'ai aimé. »

« Moi aussi. Mais je vais profiter plus de faire la vraie chose. »

« Oh mon dieu, moi aussi. Je devrais être capable de dormir maintenant. » Il l'entendit bâiller.

« Je vais te laisser dormir, mon amour. Je te remercie. »

« Pour quoi faire? »

«Pour faire cela pour moi. C'est juste que tu me manques désespérément » répondit-il.

« Edward, Je t'aime. »

«Je t'aime tellement Bella. Tellement. »

« Je te verrai demain. »

« Je compte les minutes, bébé. »

Quand il raccrocha, Edward se retourna et ferma les yeux, un sourire sur son visage.

Demain. Demain, il serait réuni avec sa bien-aimée Bella.

Le sommeil l'emmena finalement.

ooooooooooooooo

**Désolé, désolé, désolé, je me cache dans un trou de souris**

**Je sais j'ai mis longtemps à vous poster la suite, mais c'est un peu compliqué de gérer les 3 fics, mais promis je vais faire plus vite pour la suite**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience, prochain chapitre les retrouvailles de nos amoureux**

**Biz**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**RepertoireFic-EmySandra, Bellaandedwardamour, lapiaf8, doudounord, Titie, VenusCapri, lili8825, Louna21, emichlo, midsum, mmccg, soleil83, feliciaD, Grazie, alexa0800, oliveronica cullen massen, xalexeex25, aliecullen4ever, aelita48, bichou85, Tinga Bella, Elphina, **

**Non inscrits:**

**Sky, Ilonka, larsand, diana, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 15

« _Mesdames et messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord. En raison de phénomènes météorologiques violents dans la région de Seattle, nous serons obligés de rester en vol jusqu'à ce que il y ait une accalmie assez importante pour nous permettre d'atterrir en toute sécurité. Si, après une heure le temps ne nous permet pas d'atterrir, nous serons contraints de nous détourner vers un autre aéroport. Nous nous excusons pour le retard et la gêne occasionnée. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour vous emmener à votre destination en toute sécurité, nous espérons que vous comprenez. S'il vous plaît, soyez conscients qu'il peut y avoir d'importantes turbulences alors j' allumerai le bouton de ceinture de sécurité. S'il vous plaît restez assis avec votre ceinture de sécurité attachée sauf si c'est strictement nécessaire pour vous de vous déplacer. Je vous tiendrai informé de tout changement. Merci . »_

Bella ferma les yeux et poussa un petit gémissement. Leur vol avait déjà été reporté et maintenant il semblait qu'ils allaient devoir être en l'air pendant au moins une heure, plus longtemps si l'avion devait être détourné. Ajouté les mauvaises turbulences et le fait qu'elle n'était pas la plus grande fan de l'avion même par beau temps, sa journée ne semblait pas être des plus encourageante.

Se réveillant tôt, Bella était excitée à l'idée de rentrer à la maison. Edward serait là pour l'attendre et elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'être dans ses bras. Même si elle avait essayé de cacher le fait d'avoir hâte de partir, Renée n'avait pas été dupe.

« Si je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureuse, je serais choquée de ton empressement à partir » la taquina Renée.

Bella rougit légèrement et eut la bonté d'avoir l'air chagrinée. « Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais ... »

« Hey, ça va. Je comprends » dit en riant Renée. Puis elle poussa un soupir nostalgique. « Je me souviens de ce que c'est. Comme chaque minute a l'air sans fin lorsque qu'on n'est pas ensemble. » Elle souriait doucement et regarda Bella.

Bella hocha la tête. « Je me sens un peu comme ça. »

Malgré son empressement à rentrer à la maison, Bella ressentit un pincement au cœur en disant au revoir à Renée et Phil. Elle leurs promit qu'elle essaierait d'organiser un week-end où Edward et elle viendraient leurs rendre visite.

Ca ne fut qu'à son arrivée à l'aéroport qu'elle apprit que son vol était retardé en raison du mauvais temps à Seattle. Elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur des intempéries, mais devina que c'était mauvais quand deux heures plus tard ils n'avaient toujours pas embarqué. Ne voulant pas qu'Edward se rende à Seattle trop tôt, elle l'appela pour le prévenir de ce retard. Il lui dit qu'il était déjà en chemin et qu'il l'attendrait.

« Je ne veux pas être coincé dans la péninsule si les routes sont fermées. Je t'attendrai peu importe le temps qu'il te faut pour arriver » l'informa-t-il.

Pauvre Edward, pensa-t-elle. Il attendait depuis des heures et maintenant il allait devoir attendre encore plus longtemps.

Comme prévu , le vol de plus en plus agité alors qu'ils tournaient au dessus de Seattle. Bella serrait les accoudoirs et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher de petit hoquets de peur quand l'avion montait et descendait. Son estomac avait l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes, mais en pire. Les enfants autour d'elle s'étaient mis à pleurer, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère dans l'avion encore plus tendue. Bella commençait sérieusement à douter qu'elle se poserait à Seattle aujourd'hui.

« _Mesdames et messieurs, ici de nouveau votre commandant de bord. Il y a une petite accalmie dans le temps et nous allons tenter d'atterrir à Seattle. Nous n'avons qu'une seule possibilité pour cela et si nous ne pouvons pas poser l'avion en toute sécurité, nous nous détournerons vers Portland immédiatement. Nous espérons que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. S'il vous plaît assurez-vous qu'aucun objet ne soit pas rangé car l' atterrissage risque d'être chaotique en raison des vents de travers. Ne vous levez pas de votre siège tant qu'on ne vous en aura pas donner l'autorisation. Je vous remercie. __»_

Bella ferma les yeux, elle saisit les accoudoirs et se mit à dire une prière en imaginant le visage d'Edward alors qu'elle tentait de rester calme.

_Oh Edward, on y va_ .

oooooo

Edward se leva de son siège inconfortable et tendu il essaya de faire disparaître les courbatures, acquises lors des heures passées sur ce siège à attendre que l'avion de Bella se posât à terre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Edward décida d'aller vers le comptoir d'accueil et de demander s'il y avait d'autres nouvelles pour le vol de Bella.

Sur les conseils d'Alice, Edward était parti tôt pour l'aéroport. Les médias locaux avaient averti du temps violent et de la tempête qui devait passer sur le Pacifique Nord-Ouest en milieu de matinée. Il y avait des prévisions de chutes de neige abondantes et de vents forts dans toute la région qui bloquerait très probablement les routes allant de Seattle à la péninsule Olympic.

Il était arrivé à l'aéroport avec plus de trois heures d'avance et avait été informé que la plupart des vols étaient retardés. Edward espérait que l'avion de Bella serait en mesure d'atterrir dans ces conditions. Il pouvait voir les chasse-neige essayer activement de rétablir les pistes, luttant contre la météo.

Quatre heures plus tard, Edward doutait sérieusement de pouvoir voir Bella aujourd'hui. La première tempête était arrivée comme prévu et tous les vols avaient été détournés. Tous ce que pouvait faire Edward était de regarder la neige tomber.

Le comptoir d'accueil de la compagnie aérienne était inondé de passagers demandant des renseignements au sujet de leurs vols et de personnes qui voulaient des renseignements sur les vols à arriver. Edward était désolé pour les pauvres travailleurs qui étaient harcelés par des gens inquiets et en colère qui recherchaient quelqu'un à blâmer, en dépit du fait que la nature était la seule coupable. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'informations à transmettre, disant seulement que chaque commandant de bord prenant en charge la décision de tenter un atterrissage en fonctions des conditions météorologiques.

Après avoir pris quelque chose à manger et de quoi lire, il décida d'appeler Alice pour en savoir plus sur les routes près de la maison.

« C'est vraiment mauvais pour le moment Edward » le prévint Alice. «Je suis surprise que nous n'ayons pas encore perdu la puissance ou la couverture téléphonique. La radio nous a mis en garde que des arbres tombaient et que les routes étaient susceptibles d'être fermées prochainement. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses revenir ce soir, Edward. Comment ça va là-bas? Bella est déjà arrivée? »

« Non, tous les vols sont retardés et l'aéroport est fermé pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas si l'avion de Bella sera en mesure d'atterrir. Il pourrait être détourné. Je traîne ici jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui se passe. »

« Ok. Prends soin de toi et ne fait pas de bêtises » plaida Alice.

« Ne t' inquiètes pas, ça ira » la rassura-t-il.

Le comptoir n'était plus aussi mouvementé qu'auparavant, sans doute dû au fait qu'il y avait une accalmie dans la météo et que quelques vols décollaient et atterrissaient. Décidé à obtenir davantage de renseignement grâce à son charme, Edward fit à la jeune fille derrière le comptoir son plus éclatant sourire .

Instantanément, elle se redressa et leva inconsciemment la main pour toucher ses cheveux.

« S ... Salut, je peux vous aider? » elle lui souriait en retour.

« Je l'espère ... » il regardait son nom sur son badge. « Amanda ». Il vit son sourire s'élargir quand il prononça son nom. « Avez-vous des informations sur le vol 631 en provenance de Jacksonville? Est-il susceptible d'être détourné? »

« Permettez-moi d'appeler les renseignements et je vais voir s'ils peuvent me dire quelque chose » dit-elle, désireuse de faire plaisir à cet homme magnifique. Elle se demandait s'il était célibataire. Aurait-il trouvé cela inapproprié si elle l'avait invité à dîner?

Edward attendait patiemment pendant qu'elle parlait à une personne à l'autre bout du fil, les yeux égarés sur lui en permanence. Elle raccrocha finalement et vint se poster à côté de lui près du comptoir. Ce sentant mal à l'aise d'être si près, il fit un petit pas en arrière, sans arrêter de sourire.

« Le gestionnaire des opérations m'a annoncé que le capitaine allait tenter un atterrissage dans la prochaine demi-heure. S'il échoue, le vol sera détourné vers Portland. »

Edward lui sourit largement. « Merci beaucoup pour cette information Amanda. Croisons les doigts pour qu'il réussisse. » Amanda hocha juste la tête. « Je vais retourner à la porte et attendre. »

« Vous êtes le bienvenu. Um, souhaitez-vous aller dîner un soir? » demandait-elle. Edward fut un peu décontenancé par sa question. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Bella en dirait .

« Ah ... Je suis désolé Amanda. Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. Elle est dans l'avion » répondit-il, en espérant qu'elle laisserait tomber.

Amanda lui souriait ironiquement. « Fille chanceuse. Cependant, si vous changez d'avis ... »

Edward lui fit un petit signe de reconnaissance et se retourna pour partir. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, toutes autres pensées le quittèrent quand une annonce indiqua que le vol de Bella était en approche finale et qu'il devrait atterrir dans cinq minutes. Il appela rapidement Alice qui l'informa que toutes les routes étaient fermées chez eux.

Debout à la fenêtre, regardant les lumières clignotantes, il pouvait voir les lumières de l'avion s'agrandirent pendant qu'il se rapprochait du sol. La neige recommençait à tomber et il espérait que Bella serait bientôt là afin qu'ils puissent quitter l'aéroport avant que le temps ne se gâte à nouveau.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, l'avion roula jusqu'à l'aérogare et les passagers soulagés commencèrent à sortir par la porte. Beaucoup étaient tout pâles et épuisés et Edward supposa que le vol avait dû être assez horrible.

Enfin, il aperçut Bella dans la foule, les yeux à sa recherche. Quand elle le repéra, elle poussa un petit cri et bouscula quelques-uns des autres passagers en courant vers lui. Edward la prit dans ses bras, l'écrasant contre lui quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent sans réfléchir, insensibles aux autres voyageurs qui étaient obligés de marcher autour d'eux. Leur soulagement d'avoir enfin pu se retrouver après une journée difficile était énorme. Quand ils le brisèrent ils restèrent fermement enlacés.

«Bella, Bella, Bella » murmura-t-il contre son cou, pendant qu'il la tenait. « Dieu merci, tu es arrivée en toute sécurité. »

Il entendit Bella renifler et sentit ses secousses. Se reculant, il vit ses yeux pleins de larmes. « Hey, bébé. Ca va. Ca va. Tu es en sécurité maintenant » l'apaisa-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Bella hocha la tête et se pencha contre son épaule. Edward l'emmena hors de la foule dans un endroit plus calme, où il continua à lui caresser le dos et les cheveux pour essayer de soulager sa tension. Peu à peu, elle se calma. Edward utilisa son doigt pour incliner son visage pour la regarder. « Ca va mieux? »

Bella hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux. « Je suis désolée ... Edward. »

« Hé, pourquoi faire? Je suis juste heureux que tu sois enfin arrivée. »

« C'était tellement effrayant. C'était si chaotique que je ne savais pas si nous allions atterrir ou non. Le vol était comme des montagnes russes, j'étais terrifiée que nous tombions en panne avant d'arriver. » Elle pouvait sentir sa gorge se resserrer en se rappelant la crainte qu'elle avait eu de ne plus jamais revoir Edward.

« Pauvre bébé. J'aurais voulu être avec toi. »

« Je croyais que je ne pourrais plus te revoir, Edward. C'était le pire » admit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Les mains d'Edward prirent en coupe son visage, ses pouces caressaient doucement sa peau en essuyant les larmes égarées sur ses joues. « Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, tu sais. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. »

Bella souriait et lui donna un baiser. « Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Moi aussi. Que penses-tu de sortir d'ici tant que c'est encore possible » suggéra-t-il en ramassant son sac, mais sans la laisser partir. Bella enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et s'appuya contre lui. Après la tension du vol, elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle se sentait coupable car elle savait qu'elle allait probablement s'endormir dès l'arrivée dans la voiture.

« Ça sonne bien. J'en ai assez des aéroports et des avions pour l'instant » dit-elle avec émotion.

Edward eut un petit rire et posa un rapide baiser sur ses cheveux. « Bella, nous ne serons pas en mesure de rentrer à la maison ce soir. Toutes les routes sont bloquées à cause de la neige et des arbres tombés. C'était une très mauvaise tempête qui est passée et ça va de nouveau faire mal. Même si les routes étaient ouvertes, j'aurais fait des réservations plutôt que de conduire dans ces conditions. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Ok, donc nous allons devoir rester ici à Seattle? »

« Oui. J'ai appelé et j'ai réussi à nous trouver une chambre à l'Hôtel Fairmont Olympic pour ce soir. On devra peut être même rester une seconde nuit si les routes restent fermées. »

« Qu'en est-il du travail? »

« J'ai appelé Bernard pour lui expliquer la situation et il est heureux de me remplacer. Je lui rendrai la pareille quand il en aura besoin. Tu es en repos encore quelques jours de toute façon, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Edward.

« Ouais. Je pense que les routes seront dégagées d'ici là, qu'en penses-tu? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Allez allons-y. Je ne veux pas être sur la route quand la deuxième tempête frappera. » Marchant vite, Edward l'amena à l'extérieur, le vent tourbillonnant reprenait comme quand Bella n'était pas là. Tête baissée, ils coururent à moitié vers la voiture et entrèrent rapidement.

« Wow, c'est mauvais » déclara Bella les yeux écarquillés. « Je pense que notre pilote était soit incroyablement courageux ou incroyablement stupide. »

Edward eut un petit rire. « Je vais voter pour le premier. Il t'a fait arriver ici, n'est-ce pas? » Il tendit la main et lui serra brièvement la sienne avant de mettre toute sa concentration sur les routes dangereuses.

Durant tout le chemin vers l'hôtel, les routes étaient jonchées de voitures abandonnées, fortement couvertes de neige. Il y avait eu plusieurs accidents et ils furent témoins de nombreuse quasi-collisions à cause des automobilistes qui ne faisaient pas suffisamment attention dans ces conditions exécrables. Les deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils arrivèrent dans l'allée de l'hôtel.

Bella leva les yeux vers la grande entrée du majestueux l'hôtel. Saisissant le sac de Bella ainsi que l'un des siens, il lui prit la main pour la conduire à l'abri dans le hall. Un voiturier vint leur proposer de garer la voiture. Lui remettant les clés, Edward se dirigea vers la réception.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle dans le hall magnifiquement orné. Dans le grand hall, étaient dispersés des canapés et fauteuils regroupés pour pouvoir tenir une conversation informelle. Au bout de la pièce, un escalier orné conduisait à l'étage supérieur. L'hôtel ressemblait à une maison de plantation du sud à bien des égards. « Cet endroit est magnifique, Edward » murmura Bella.

« C'est un étoiles, alors j'espère que c'est beau. »

« Cinq étoiles? Ça va coûter une fortune, Edward. Nous aurions pu aller dans un endroit moins cher » dit-elle. « Je vais t'aider à payer pour ça. »

Edward se retourna et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Bella. Tu ne feras pas une telle chose. Et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de choix. La plupart des lieux étaient pleins à cause de tous ceux qui sont bloqués en ville. Je dois dire, je pense que nous avons bien fait. Disons simplement que ça nous fait des vacances forcées. Ok? »

En regardant ses beaux yeux verts, toutes les pensées de protestation quittèrent sa tête. Il la regardait si tendrement. Comment pouvait-elle dire non? « Ok. Passer la nuit dans ce lieu avec toi, n'est pas exactement une contrainte. »

« Non, je suis d'accord. Commençons à en profiter » suggéra-t-il en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil enthousiaste. Se penchant vers elle, il lui fit un rapide baiser sensuel avant d'aller à l'accueil.

Ils étaient dans un des étages supérieurs et Bella ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en grand quand elle se rendit compte de l'opulence de l'hôtel. Elle n'était jamais restée dans endroit aussi luxueux et elle avait l'impression qu'on allait la jeter dehors à tout moment. C'était le genre d'endroit où vous aviez besoin de porter des vêtements de designer et d'avoir un maquillage immaculé. Pas de jeans, de baskets et pas de visage non-maquillé.

« Je me sens comme une fraudeuse totale ici » dit-elle à Edward quand ils marchèrent vers les ascenseurs.

«Pourquoi, Bella? » demanda-t-il avec un air perplexe.

« Cet endroit est si ... luxueux. »

« C'est juste un hôtel, Bella. »

« Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un endroit comme ça. Regarde-moi. Je suis une catastrophe. Mes cheveux sont en fouillis ... »

« Bella, arrête » demanda-t-il en les arrêtant dans leur élan. Il prit en coupe son visage avec une main et se pencha en lui parlant doucement. « Tu ... tu es la plus belle chose dans cette pièce. Aucun endroit n'est trop beau pour toi. L'argent ne rend pas meilleur ou pire une personne. Toi, Bella, est une personne extraordinaire. As-tu une idée du nombres de tes patientes qui t'admirent? A quel point je t' admire? Je te regarde travailler et je suis honoré que tu es choisi de m'aimer. Ne t' avises pas de penser ça, Bella. Jamais. » Il avait l'air si sincère quand il lui parlait que Bella fut momentanément sans voix. « Ceci » dit il en agitant son bras aux alentours « est juste superficiel. Fait pour montrer. Comme beaucoup de ces gens qu'on trouve dans cette sorte d'endroit. Il n'y a rien de banal en toi. C'est pourquoi je t'aime tellement. »

Bella eut les larmes aux yeux à ses paroles. Sans un mot, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra en enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Son bras la serra pour la blottir dans sa chaleur .

« Viens. Allons dans notre chambre. Tu dois être fatiguée » suggéra-t-il en lui prenant la main et en l'amenant dans l'ascenseur.

Bella bâilla tout à coup, comme si ces paroles l'y avaient invitée. « Ouais, je le suis. Je dois appeler papa. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. »

Entrant dans leur suite, Bella ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Après avoir vu l'élégance du reste de l'hôtel, elle n'aurait pas du être surprise par leur chambre ou par les chambres. Elle était belle et elle était bien meublée, ayant l'air à la fois élégante et coûteuse. Cette chambre contenait un certain nombre de fauteuils regroupés autour d'une cheminée électrique. Il y avait une petite table à manger ainsi qu'un meuble ou trônait un grand écran de télévision. Le buffet était rempli d' un certain nombre de boissons et de rafraîchissements.

« Wow, c'est magnifique » souffla Bella en regardant autour.

Edward acquiesça et entra dans la chambre, suivi de près par Bella. Cette pièce était tout aussi joliment décorée. Elle était dominée par un immense lit à baldaquin qui était couvert d'un certain nombre de coussins et d'oreillers. Cette chambre avait une autre cheminée électrique. La chambre était un appel au romantisme.

« Ce lit ressemble beaucoup trop à une invitation » murmura Edward.

Bella passa devant lui et se jeta sur le lit. « Oh, c'est tellement confortable. Je ne pense pas que je vais descendre »

Souriant, Edward se jeta à côté d'elle. « Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça mon amour » dit-il de sa voix lassée par le désir.

Lui donnant un long baiser, Bella fut tentée de leur permettre d'enlever leurs vêtements à l'heure actuelle, mais elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée. « En y pensant. J'ai vraiment envie de me rafraîchir après le vol sans fin. »

« Et tu dois avoir faim mon amour. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre une douche pendant que j'appelle le room service? »

« C'est très bien. » Elle se redressa et fit une grimace. « Zut, je n'ai pas de vêtements propres. Je croyais que je serais à la maison aujourd'hui. »

«Un lieu comme celui-ci doit avoir un service de blanchisserie, mon amour. Je vais appeler la réception. Ils pourront probablement avoir terminé avec tes vêtements demain matin. Il doit y avoir des peignoirs dans la salle de bains. Tu peux le porter après ta douche. » Avec une lueur dans ses yeux « Tu n'auras pas besoin de porter de vêtements pour aller au lit » dit-il sensuellement.

Bella se sentit rougir quand le désir enveloppa tout son corps. « Non, pas besoin » en convint-elle. Une tempête faisant rage à l'extérieur, une élégante chambre d'hôtel, un lit doux et confortable et un homme magnifique qui l'aimait. Sa journée allait certainement finir sur une bonne note.

« Va prendre ta douche, mon amour » dit-il en l'amenant à la salle de bains. Comme pour le reste de la suite, elle était somptueusement décorée, dominée par du marbre et de l'or.

La pièce avait une grande baignoire balnéo. Assez grande pour deux pensa Bella malicieusement. Il y avait un panier rempli de produits de toilette pour leur plaisir et leur bien être, il y avait les peignoirs à côté d'une pile de serviettes. « C'est formidable, Edward. »

« Profite, mon amour. Je vais jeter un œil au menu et commander notre dîner. »

« Je vais d'abord appeler papa, puis je prendrai ma douche. »

Vérifiant son téléphone pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'avion à Jacksonville, Bella vit qu'elle avait plusieurs appels manqués et des messages. Elle reconnut les numéros de Charlie et Jacob. Elle appela Charlie en premier et le rassura en lui disant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était avec Edward et qu'elle serait bloquée à Seattle jusqu'à ce que les routes fussent dégagées. Une fois que Charlie fut rassuré, elle appela Jacob pour lui dire la même chose.

En entrant dans la salle de bains, Bella fut tentée d'entrer dans le bain à remous, mais résista. Elle préférerait y aller avec Edward. En fait, elle était déterminée à y emmener Edward avec elle. Elle doutait du fait qu'il y mît beaucoup de réticence. Au lieu de ça, elle entra sous l'eau fumante de la douche. Bella ferma les yeux grâce au pur plaisir d'avoir de l'eau chaude la masser et d'échapper au stress de la journée. Il fallut un certain temps avant que Bella ne se forçât à terminer sa douche, après avoir utilisé les shampooings de designer et les produits de toilette fournis par l'hôtel. Quand elle termina enfin, elle s'enveloppa dans un doux peignoir et retourna dans chambre à coucher.

Edward était couché sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. Incapable de se retenir, Bella se glissa dans le lit et se pencha sur lui pour grignoter ses lèvres. Edward fut passif pendant quelques instants avant de la tirer vers le bas sur lui, afin que leurs corps fussent collés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu te sens mieux? » murmura-t-il contre la peau de ses joues avant de se déplacer le long de sa gorge.

« Mmm, oui. Bien mieux » respira-t-elle avant de pencher la tête et de prendre son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche, profitant de la douce plainte qu'elle sentit plutôt que de l'entendre venant de lui pendant qu'il la grignotait pendant un moment avant de passer sa faible barbe le long de sa mâchoire.

Une main d'Edward se déplaça vers le bas et creusa ses fesses tandis que l'autre caressait la douce peau de sa gorge, écartant lentement le peignoir pour lécher sa peau et respirer son parfum. C'était le paradis de la tenir dans ses bras, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Son pouls commença à s'accélérer d'enthousiasme quand elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui, lui signalant son propre désir et son besoin.

Déménagement sa main, il toucha la peau de ses cuisses et poussa le tissus quand on frappa à la porte.

« Bon sang, Bella. Tu me fais tout oublier » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres quand il se redressa en la tirant avec lui. « C'est notre dîner mon amour. »

Se déplaçant, tout en remettant sa robe de chambre , Bella se leva. « J'avais très faim jusqu'à ce que tu me distraies » dit-elle malicieusement en ramassant ses vêtements. « Je vais juste regrouper nos vêtements à nettoyer pendant que tu t'occupes du room service »

«Je ... t'ai... distraite ? » sourit-il. « J'étais couché dans mes pensées quant tu m'as sauté dessus et commencé à me malmener. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu n'aimais pas être « malmené ». Je ne le referai pas de nouveau » dit-elle en le regardant penaude.

Edward l'attrapa et lui donna un rapide baiser. « N'y penses pas. Tu peux me « malmener » à tout moment. » Il lui lança un sourire méchant malicieux avant de laisser entrer le room service avec leur dîner.

Bien que leur dîner fût installé, Bella organisa leurs vêtements pour qu'ils fussent nettoyés puis elle alla dans l'autre pièce, où la table à manger était garni de divers produits alimentaires, ainsi que d'une bouteille de vin.

« Mmm, ça semble bon. Qu'as-tu commandé? » demanda-t-elle pendant qu'Edward décalait sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assît avant de s'asseoir lui-même.

« Je t'ai pris des pâtes boscaiola et pour moi du veau sauce au vin rouge. J'espère que c'est bien? »

« Parfait. Tu sais que j'aime l'italien » répondit-elle en prenant une bouchée avec impatience.

« Du vin, mon amour? » demanda-t-il en tenant la bouteille de vin.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Bella lui parla de son temps passé avec sa mère. « Elle veut vraiment te rencontrer et elle a pratiquement exigé que nous retournions lui rendre visite. »

« Je voudrais la rencontrer. Nous allons essayer de faire un voyage en Floride dès que nous le pourrons mon amour. »

Quand ils eurent fini, Edward appela pour que leur repas fût débarrassé avant de décider de prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

« Donne-moi tes vêtements pour le service de blanchisserie » déclara Bella en le suivant vers la chambre à coucher.

Sans un mot, il se dépouilla de ses vêtements, puis avec un sourire sexy entra dans la salle de bains.

Bella sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge quand elle le regarda se déshabiller, sa gorge sèche tout d'un coup. Elle fut soudainement éternellement reconnaissante pour la tempête à l'extérieur. Faire l'amour dans ce lit à baldaquin allait être incroyable.

Enfilant le peignoir après sa douche, Edward quitta la salle de bains pressé pour la nuit à venir. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir un meilleur scénario. La femme qu'il aimait, une suite d'hôtel romantique, un lit à baldaquin. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme voudrait de plus?

Quand il entra dans la chambre, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la femme couchée parmi les coussins sur le lit. Quand il arriva, il vit qu'elle dormait.

Souriant ironiquement, il caressa ses cheveux. Ça avait été une longue journée. Avec précaution, il se tourna sur le côté de l'immense lit avant de délié la ceinture de sa robe pour doucement lui enlever. Elle bougea à peine. Edward ne put empêcher la réaction immédiate de son corps quand il découvrit son corps. Il savait que Bella avait des insécurités au sujet de son corps, mais pour lui elle était la perfection. Elle s'ajusta contre lui comme si elle était faite pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle l'était, pensa-t-il. Peut-être qu'ils étaient condamnés à se correspondre. Edward aimait le penser.

Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il la plaça dans le lit avant de se déshabiller et d'y entrer. Il tira son corps endormi contre lui ayant besoin de la sentir. Bougeant son corps pour s'installer, il finit par s'endormir.

oooooo

La pièce baignait dans une faible lueur sinistre causée par la neige qui tombait quand Bella se réveilla. Il était très tôt et elle prit progressivement conscience d'être comme dans un cocon merveilleux. Edward était enroulé autour d'elle, une jambe entre les siennes, son bras autour de sa taille. Bella leva les yeux vers les rideaux autour du lit rajoutant de l'effet.

Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie. Tandis qu'Edward était sous la douche, le personnel de l'hôtel était venu recueillir les restes de leurs repas et leurs vêtements pour la blanchisserie. Bella avait senti ses yeux se fermer et avait décidé de se coucher pour l'attendre. C'était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait.

Bella souriait avec une ironie désabusée toute seule. Qu'est-ce qu'un gâchis d'être dans un lit des plus romantiques dans lequel elle n'est jamais dormi. Ce lit était fait pour les amoureux et elle s'était endormie!

Elle bougea légèrement et Edward se bascula sur le dos dans son sommeil. En se retournant, Bella le regarda dormir. Levant la couverture du lit, elle vit qu'il était nu comme elle. Elle se lécha les lèvres en prévision, Bella décida qu'elle n'allait pas gaspiller le reste de leur séjour.

Avec un toucher léger comme une plume, elle passa sa main sur la poitrine d'Edward, sentant chaque bosse en faisant son chemin vers le bas. Elle caressait ses muscles de l'estomac, comme de l'acier enveloppé de velours. Edward dormait encore, mais elle pouvait voir ses tétons se durcir. Lentement, elle enleva la couverture pour qu'elle pût le voir entièrement. Bien que la chambre était chaude, le changement de température fit dresser ses mamelons encore plus. Regardant vers le bas, elle put voir que son corps répondait à son toucher, même dans le sommeil.

S'appuyant sur un bras, Bella s'approcha de sa douceur et passa la langue sur ses mamelons, appréciant son goût. Elle descendit en embrassant son torse, léchant le contour de son nombril.

Edward poussa un petit gémissement ans son sommeil et ses hanches se déplacèrent. Bella souriait quand elle vit qu'il était maintenant complètement en érection. Incapable de se retenir, elle le prit gentiment dans sa main et le caressa lentement, aimant son toucher velouté. La respiration d'Edward devenait plus difficile, mais il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Sans se presser, Bella continua à le caresser en le regardant devenir de plus en plus dur sous son toucher. Elle serra ses jambes dans une tentative pour soulager la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Le lâchant, Bella descendit à genoux vers le bas du lit, se mettant à l'aise, elle caressa ses jambes et ses cuisses. Inconsciemment Edward se déplaça et écarta plus largement les jambes lui donnant un meilleur accès. Sa main se leva et le caressa renforcent le gémissement venant de ses lèvres. Bella pouvait voir ses yeux se déplacer et elle supposa qu'Edward était probablement en train de rêver.

Penchée vers le bas, elle le prit dans sa main et lentement embrassa le bout de son pénis. Tout aussi lentement, elle le léchait tout autour avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Bella ferma les yeux et commença à s'amuser avec lui, le grignotant et le suçant en agitant le bout de sa langue.

« Bella! » souffla Edward quand il reprit enfin conscience. « Dieu Bella, ça se sent ... », gémit-il, en creusant comme d'habitude ses mains dans le matelas. «Je croyais rêver. »

Bella leva la tête et lui sourit. « Je fais de ton rêve une réalité » dit-elle d'une voix rauque avant de revenir à sa tâche.

« Tu le fais ... Toujours » haleta-t-il. Bella commença à se déplacer de haut en bas, le prenant bien au fond dans sa bouche. « Ahh .. Bella. » Ses cheveux souples lui chatouillait le ventre et les jambes, tout comme dans son fantasme. Descendant, il saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et caressa son ventre avec.

S'amusant énormément, Bella continua ce qu'elle faisait, se sentant devenir de plus en plus humide et de plus en plus excitée. Voir Edward complètement à sa merci était une expérience grisante.

« Retourne toi mon amour » plaida Edward. Bella savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle se manœuvra autour de façon à ce qu'Edward pût lui faire plaisir en même temps.

« Oh bébé, tu es adorable et humide pour moi, n'est-ce pas? » chantonna-t-il doucement avant de la tirer vers sa bouche.

Bella gémissait quand elle sentit sa langue taquiner son nœud sensible. Pendant un instant, elle oublia ce qu'elle faisait pendant que sa bouche et sa langue la taquinait et la léchait.

« Aimes-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Mmm » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, sa bouche occupée sur lui. Quand il inséra un puis deux doigts en elle, elle lâcha prise avec un léger pop et gémit bruyamment, ses hanches se déplaçaient de droite à gauche en demandant qu'il allège la tension qu'il créait.

« Ahh ... Edward » gémit-elle quand ses doigts et ses lèvres combinés la rapprochaient de sa libération.

« Je t'ai manquée? » demanda-t-il pour la tourmenter.

La respiration de Bella se faisait par petits coups. « Oui ... oui ... _oh mon Dieu! » _ Edward retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa langue, ses mains se mirent en mouvement sur son corps et prirent ses mamelons entre ses doigts, les roulant et les tirant doucement.

« Tu m'as manqué. Merde tellement » haleta-t-il quand elle commença à se déplacer frénétiquement de haut en bas sur sa hampe. « Bella, arrête. S'il te plaît, bébé » plaida-t-il se sentant perdre le contrôle. « Tu veux venir? »

Bella le laissa aller et hocha la tête, désespérée d'obtenir sa libération. En un clin d'œil Edward reprit son plaisir, ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort. Quand il la mordit légèrement, Bella cria en atteignant son apogée, Edward l'apaisait avec sa langue pendant qu'elle redescendait.

Quand son corps se remit, Bella ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'elle avait encore envie de lui. Elle le voulait en elle. Ça faisait près de trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle et elle avait désespérément besoin de lui à nouveau.

Se retournant, Bella se pencha et l'embrassa avidement, elle sentit son membre contre sa jambe. Elle pouvait sentir son goût sur sa langue ce qui la rendait encore plus excitée. Leur langue et leurs lèvres se dévoraient dans leur besoin vorace. Bella le chevauchait et elle sentait son membre effleurer ses fesses, chaud et palpitant.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il pendant qu'il se penchait pour prendre son mamelon rigide dans sa bouche, il le tira avec ses dents. Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière les yeux fermés.

Impossible d'attendre une seconde de plus pour l'avoir en elle, Bella se pencha et le prit dans sa main. Edward laissa aller sa poitrine et Bella descendit pour se positionner sur lui. En le regardant dans les yeux, elle se frotta avec sa hampe, sa chaleur torride sur lui le revêtent de son jus.

«Oh bébé » gémit-il, en serrant ses seins. « Prends-moi en toi. J'ai besoin de te sentir. »

« Je t'aime, bébé » dit-elle, avant de se relever et de s'abaisser sur lui s'insérant entièrement autour de lui .

« _Putain! » _ Bella s'arrêta un instant, regardant avec étonnement Edward. Il _n'avait jamais_ juré. Il était perdu dans son plaisir, les yeux fermés et Bella se demanda s'il avait même réalisé ce qu'il avait dit. D'une certaine manière, sa perte de contrôle l'excitait encore plus et elle se remit en mouvement, d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement, pendant qu'elle bougeait sur lui ses hanches se mouvèrent pour répondre à ses mouvements.

« Plus bébé » demanda-t-il à perdre haleine. « Dieu tu me fais sentir si bien! »

« Et .. Toi donc ... », elle haletait, serrant ses muscles internes, provoquant un long gémissement de sa part.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres sons que leurs corps en mouvement ensemble et leurs cris de plaisir pendant que leurs corps se trouvaient de plus en plus serrés.

Bella pouvait se sentir sur le point d'atteindre son apogée. « Oh bébé, je vais venir. »

Avec un regard féroce dans ses yeux presque noirs, Edward la renversa sur son dos et entra à nouveau en elle.

« Bébé Viens. Viens. Je tiens à te regarder » dit-il avec urgence en poussant fortement. « J'aime ... te ... regarder ... venir ... » dit il haletant.

Après cela, il frappa en elle, leurs corps secouaient littéralement le lit. Bella plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille, se mouvant sous lui. « Je t'aime », murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ses paroles la poussèrent vers le bord. « Edward! » cria-t-elle quand elle s'envola, son corps se secouait littéralement sous l'intensité de l'orgasme. Chaque terminaison nerveuse tinta l'une après l'autre quand le plaisir bondit à travers elle.

La regarder devenir folle dans ses bras, ses parois serrées autour de lui furent plus que suffisant pour qu'Edward perdît tout semblant de contrôle. Avec un grand cri, il se déversa en elle, son point culminant apparemment sans fin.

S'effondrant sur elle, il continua à pousser doucement en elle, désireux de prolonger cette expérience ahurissante le plus longtemps possible.

Bella tourna la tête, pour lui demander ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, leur respiration encore laborieuse, leurs corps encore rejoint.

Finalement, Edward sortit d'elle et la tira dans ses bras. « Wow, Bella. C'était incroyable. »

« Je partirai peut être plus souvent » taquina-t-elle.

Ses bras se serrèrent autour d'elle. « Pas du tout. La prochaine fois, je viens avec toi. »

« Ok. Et oui, c'était tout simplement incroyable. »

Le sommeil les rattrapa et ils dormirent pendant quelques heures. Edward fut le premier à se réveiller cette fois et se leva doucement. Jetant un œil au salon, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la ville recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il composa le numéro d'Alice.

oooooo

Bella se réveilla quand elle sentit Edward remonter dans le lit.

« Où es-tu allé? » murmura-t-elle endormie.

Edward se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. « J'ai appelé Alice pour avoir des nouvelles des routes. Apparemment, la neige est si épaisse que ça va prendre encore au moins un jour avant que nous puissions repartir. »

« Un autre jour? Qu'en est-il du travail? Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, mais demain ... »

« J'ai appelé l'hôpital et parlé à Bernard. Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il est heureux de me remplacer. J'ai également parlé à ta supérieure et elle a dit ne pas t'inquiéter, ils vont gérer. »

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai réservé pour un autre soir. »

Souriant largement, Bella se pencha et l'embrassa. « Nous avons donc toute une journée et la nuit ici? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant ce temps? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

En riant doucement, Edward la tenait fermement. « Quoi faire, vraiment? »

ooooooooooooooo

**Alors ces retrouvailles?**

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience**

**biz**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**mimi la souris, miss88, EstL, emichlo, lapiaf8, xalexeex25, VenusCapri, mmccg, doudounord, MoMoi94220, feliciaD, Elphina, coco-des-iles, joannie28, Habswifes, aelita48, lili8825, midsum, bichou85, aliecullen4ever, soleil83, Grazie, Tinga Bella, **

**Non inscrits:**

**Ilonka **_ils ont eu de quoi bien profiter biz, _**larsand **_contente que ça t'ai plu, _**diana **_Merci désolé de t'avoir fait peur lol , _**lyna **_Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise , presque aussi émouvant que dans les Tomes woah je vais en faire par à l'auteur elle sera touchée bonne chance dans ta quete de l'âme soeur bises, _

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 16

« Ok, merci Alice. »

Le son de la voix d'Edward réveilla Bella de son sommeil. Roulant, elle se nicha plus profondément dans l'oreiller, le lit très confortable rendait infiniment plus souhaitable de se rendormir que de se réveiller.

C'était mercredi matin et ils avaient passé les deux dernières nuits à l'hôtel, incapables de retourner à Forks vu que les routes étaient fermées à cause de la tempête qui avait causé au vol de Belle d'être presque détournée. Edward s'était réveillé, s'éloignant des bras de Bella, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Étonnamment, le soleil commençait à pointer à travers les nuages, annonçant un jour plus lumineux que les deux précédents. Il appela Alice pour connaitre l'état des routes près de chez eux. En se retournant, Edward souriait affectueusement en voyant Bella enfouit dans les oreillers.

La veille et la nuit avait été comme une belle idylle. Un arrêt dans le temps. Avec rien d'autre à se soucier que de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur temps, ils s'étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre. Quand ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils regardaient la télévision, blottis ensemble. Ils commandaient leur nourriture pour ne pas se tracasser de s'habiller pour descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel et au bar. Ils s'étaient prélassés dans l'énorme bain à remous pendant des siècles, rendant Edward et Bella fous de désir. La nuit, ils s'étendaient dans le lit pendant des siècles, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Bella avait admis qu'une partie d'elle souhaitait que la neige ne fondît jamais. Edward ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Malheureusement, leur idylle était sur le point de prendre fin. A coté de Bella, Edward tendit la main et repoussa doucement ses cheveux de son visage. Doucement, il traça avec son doigt ses lèvres, souriant quand elle le baisa endormie. S'approchant plus, il lui posa de petits baisers sur toutes les parties du visage qu' il pouvait atteindre jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémît et basculât sur son dos, son bras autour de son cou.

« Mmm, beaucoup mieux que le réveil » murmura-t-elle endormie.

Edward eut un petit rire. « Je serai ton réveil chaque matin si tu veux. »

« Tentation »

«Quelle tentation? »

« Trop tentant » répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux. « Quelle heure est il? » demanda-t-elle assise contre les oreillers.

« Un peu plus de neuf heures » répondit-il en la rejoignant. « Je viens de parler à Alice. Elle m'a dit que les routes étaient dégagées. Le soleil essaye réellement de faire une apparition pour le moment. »

Bella souriait ironiquement. « Ces nouvelles devraient me remplir de joie, mais ce n'est pas le cas » admit-elle. « J'ai aimé notre séjour ici. »

Embrassant sa joue et saisissant sa main, Edward hocha la tête en compréhension. « Je sais. Nous devons quitter notre petit nid d'amour et remettre la tête dans la réalité. »

« Nid d'amour » dit-elle. « C'est exactement ce que c'était. Il va me manquer. »

« Moi aussi. Mais nous pourrons toujours revenir. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici quand nous revenons pour la symphonie? Je peux essayer de réserver cette chambre si tu veux » suggéra-t-il.

Bella lui souriait ravie. « C'est une excellente idée, Edward. Je n'adorerais rien de plus que de revenir. »

« D'accord. Je ferais la réservation quand nous partirons, juste au cas où. » Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, avec un sourire sur leur visage. Après un dernier long baiser, Edward sortit du lit. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, mon amour. Même avec les routes dégagées, elles vont probablement être encore glissantes et je veux y aller doucement sur le chemin du retour. »

Avec un soupir Bella en convint. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rassembler leurs maigres biens. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient habillés depuis leur arrivée. Après un dernier regard sur leur petit coin de paradis, ils descendirent à la réception. Arrivés, Edward se renseigna sur la disponibilité de la suite en avril et pour le plaisir de Bella elle était libre. Il la réserva tout de suite, puis Edward la conduisit à la voiture, qui avait été avancée par le voiturier.

Comme prévu, les routes étaient glissantes alors Edward fit très attention sur le chemin du retour. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de beaucoup parler, un silence confortable les entourait. Tous deux étaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs des deux derniers jours.

Edward arriva finalement devant l'appartement de Bella et porta ses bagages à l'étage. L'appartement était froid d'avoir été laissé vide durant les quatre derniers jours, alors Bella se hâta d'allumer le chauffage.

« Je vais aller me changer mon amour » dit Edward en posant son sac sur le lit. « Je vais probablement appeler à l'hôpital après. Je me sens coupable d'avoir laissé Bernard supporter la charge durant les deux derniers jours. »

Mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, Bella se pencha contre sa poitrine. « Ok. Je vais faire un peu de lessive puis j'irai à la maison de mon père. Tu veux revenir plus tard? » demanda-t-elle en regardant son visage.

Edward hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Je ne crois pas pouvoir rester loin. » dit il en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il se détacha et se dirigea vers la porte. « Fais attention sur la route, mon amour. »

« Je le ferai. Je te verrai plus tard. » Quand Edward se retourna pour partir, Bella l'appela. « Attends, Edward! »

Il se retourna les yeux interrogateurs.

« Je veux te donner une clé. Au cas où tu reviennes et que je sois chez mon père. Je ne veux pas que tu attendes dehors dans le froid. »

Edward la regarda attentivement et hocha lentement la tête. « Es-tu sûre de vouloir le faire? »

Bella fronça les sourcils l'air confuse. « Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? »

« C'est juste que de me donner une clé de chez toi est une démarche sérieuse » répondit-il.

S'approchant Bella passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Nous avons passé la plupart de nos nuits ensemble depuis le Bal. Je t'aime et je veux que tu te sentes comme chez toi . »

Les yeux brillants, Edward se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, frôlant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Ah Bella. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis honoré que tu es autant confiance en moi. » Il y eut silence pendant quelques instants pendant qu' ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, avant qu'Edward ne se reculât. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« A plus tard. Apportes des vêtements pour demain. J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir à côté de toi » suggéra Bella lui disant la vérité.

« Ok ». Après un dernier baiser, Edward quitta l'appartement.

Changeant ses vêtements et mettant une lessive en route, Bella décida d'aller chercher quelques produits à l'épicerie, puis de rendre visite à Charlie. Renée lui avait donné un cadeau pour lui.

Elle se promenait dans le supermarché quand son téléphone sonna.

« Hey Bella. Tu es déjà de retour? » demanda Jacob.

« Ouais, rentrée ce matin. »

« C' était une bâtarde de tempête » dit-il. « Je suis surpris que tu es réussie à atterrir ce jour-là. »

« Moi aussi. J'en suis heureuse. Les deux derniers jours ont été merveilleux » soupira Bella.

Jacob eut un petit rire. « Tu l'as dans la peau, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oh oui. Tu n'en as aucune idée. »

« Hey Bella, qu'est-ce vous faites avec Edward pour Nouvel An? »

« Euh, je ne suis pas sûr. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi? »

« Il va y avoir une grande fête à la réserve pour nouvel an. Ils organisent un grand feu de joie, feux d'artifice et des tonnes de nourriture et de boisson. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec Edward? Je pourrais enfin le rencontrer » suggéra Jacob.

Bella avait déjà été dans des fêtes et un bal à la réserve Quileute . « Ca à l'air sympa, Jake. Je vais devoir vérifier avec Edward au cas où il soit inscrit au tableau. Je te rappellerai ensuite pour te le dire? »

« Bien sûr. J'espère que vous pourrez venir, ça va être amusant. »

« Je suis sûre que ça le sera. Je t'appelle ce soir. Edward est à l'hôpital et je vais voir Charlie mais je lui demanderai ce soir. »

« Okey dokey. Je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail. Ce froid a fait des ravages sur les moteurs de voiture. Je suis à plat avec ses réparations » dit-il ironiquement.

« Et bien, c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas? Tu pourrais avoir besoin de trouver un autre mécanicien à ce rythme. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurai des nouvelles ce soir, alors? »

« Ouais. A tout à l'heure. »

« Bye Bella. »

Bella continua ses courses, se demandant ce qu'Edward penserait de l'invitation. Elle espérait qu'il ne travaillerait pas cette nuit-là.

Une fois l' épicerie terminée, elle roula jusqu'à chez Charlie. Il n'était pas encore rentré, alors elle erra dans la maison, Bella mit une lessive en route avant de cuisiner quelques plats pour Charlie. Elle était en train de remplir différents contenants à congélation quand Charlie arriva à la maison.

« Oh, hey Bells. Content que tu sois arrivée à la maison en toute sécurité » dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

« Ouais, seulement depuis ce matin. Les routes sont encore assez glissantes. »

« Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai constaté trois accidents rien que ce matin » répondit-il, en ôtant sa veste de policier.

« Des graves? »

« Pas trop, heureusement. Un peu plus de travail pour les carrossiers locaux. Les gens continuent à rouler comme si les routes étaient sèches » murmura-t-il, en secouant la tête et en acceptant avec reconnaissance une tasse de café. « Alors, comment va Renée? »

Bella lui parla de son séjour avec Renée et donna à Charlie le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle lui raconta son vol de retour et de la nécessité de rester à Seattle.

« Et bien, si tu as eu à rester coincée quelque part, un hôtel cinq étoiles est une très bonne option » commenta Charlie avec un léger sourire.

« Bien sûr, c'est mieux que de dormir dans la voiture » sourit Bella.

Charlie lui parla de sa journée de Noël avec Billy et Jacob et diverses autres parents. « As-tu parlé à Jacob du Nouvel An? »

« Ouais, il m'a appelé plus tôt pour m'inviter et Edward et toi vous y allez? »

« Je l'espère. Je dois d'abord en parler à Edward et j'espère qu'il n'est pas d'astreinte. »

« J'espère que vous pourrez tous les deux venir. Ça devrait être amusant. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella arriva devant son appartement en souriant, quand elle vit que la voiture d'Edward était déjà là. Rentrant dans son appartement, elle pouvait entendre le téléviseur. Le son était accueillant et réconfortant. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était de ne pas rentrer chez elle dans une maison vide.

Entrant dans le salon, elle cria: « Salut chéri, je suis à la maison. »

Edward leva les yeux et eut un petit rire en tendant la main vers elle. « Bonjour chérie. Comment s'est passée ta journée? » demanda-t-il d'une voix aiguë et féminine en la tirant sur ses genoux.

Bella gloussa à sa bêtise et enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sa bouche à la sienne. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent.

« Comment vont les choses à l'hôpital? » demanda Bella en se posant contre son épaule, les bras croisés sur son ventre.

« Assez calme. Évidement il y a quelques cliniques de sorte qu'il risque d'y avoir des mères et des situations d'urgence à arriver »

« C'est une bonne chose. Ca me fait me sentir moins coupable de m'être absentée du travail » répondit Bella.

Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour le dîner quand Bella se rappela de l'invitation de Jacob. « Edward, travailles-tu à la Saint-Sylvestre? »

« Non, vu que j'ai travaillé le jour de Noël, je suis en repos pour Nouvel an. Pourquoi? Tu veux faire quelque chose? »

« Jacob nous a invités à la réserve Quileute pour la Saint-Sylvestre. Ils font une grande fête et il aimerait que nous allions. Qu'en penses-tu? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui souriait. « Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr, je viendrais avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été dans une réserve et je suis intrigué. »

« Super. Ce sera amusant. Il va y avoir un immense feu de joie et des feux d'artifice. Jacob doit rappeler plus tard pour voir si nous y allons. »

« Donc, je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de rencontrer le célèbre Jacob, alors? » songea Edward. Il ressentait encore une pointe de jalousie quand il pensait au passé de Bella et Jacob, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant Bella. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait gérer.

« Ouais. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. » Edward n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, il la tint juste serrée.

La sonnette retentit les surprenant tous les deux. « Tu attends quelqu'un? » demanda Edward quand Bella descendit. Bella secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. En regardant par le judas, elle sourit largement.

« Alice! Jasper! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les gars? » Bella souriait en ouvrant la porte en grand pour les laisser entrer

« Salut Bella. Tu me manquais et j'ai convaincu Jasper de m'emmener. Salut Edward? » cria Alice en voyant son frère arriver dans le couloir.

« Salut lilliputienne. Jasper. »

« Ne m'appelles pas lilliputienne! » se plaignit Alice en ignorant le rire de tout le monde. « Nous allions manger chinois pour le dîner et je me demandais si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous. Nous sommes passés devant chez toi, Edward, mais il n'y avait personne et je suis arrivée à la conclusion logique que tu étais avec Bella »

« Génie Alice » se moqua Edward, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans le bras.

Jasper souriait à Bella et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. « Imagines-toi grandir avec ces deux là? » Bella se mit à rire.

« C'est sa faute », dit Edward en ignorant le cri d'indignation d' Alice.

« N'écoutes pas un mot de ce qu'il dit Bella. C'est des mensonges. Je commence à croire que tu n'es pas assez bon pour ma meilleure amie » lui dit Alice de haut.

« Trop tard. Tu aurais du y penser avant de vouloir impitoyablement nous caser ensemble » lui répondit Edward, en prenant la main de Bella. « Bella est mienne maintenant. »

Bella le regarda avec un sourcil levé. « Tienne? » le taquina-t-elle.

Grognant doucement, Edward se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Mienne. Seul moi peut te faire gémir de plaisir comme tu le fais. » Sous prétexte de l'embrasser sous de l'oreille, sa langue marqua sa possession. Bella ferma les yeux, un frisson de désir la traversant. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle regardait le visage ravi d'Alice et rougit.

Les deux couples sortirent pour dîner dans un restaurant chinois local. Alice leur dit que sa maladie du matin était partie, mais que maintenant elle devenait vorace, mangeant tout ce qui bouge.

« J'ai eu envi de du porc aigre-doux ce soir » dit-elle. « C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Edward eut un petit rire et secoua la tête en direction de Jasper. « Oh mec, tu es en difficulté. »

Jasper le regarda d' un air interrogateur gravé sur son visage. « Pourquoi? »

« Je te vois sortir à tout moment dans la nuit, pour aller chercher de la de nourriture pour une raison obscure qu'Alice désir. » Les autres se mirent à rire à l'expression stupéfaite de Jasper.

Bella eu pitié de Jasper et caressa sa main. « Peut-être qu'elle n'aura pas trop d'envie », lui dit-elle avec bienveillance même si elle riait aussi. « Espérons rien de trop bizarre. »

« Bizarre? Bizarre comment? » demanda Jasper nerveux.

«Certaines femmes m'ont dit qu'elles avaient eu envie d'écorce d' arbres. Et d'autres combinaisons étranges comme du beurre de cacahuètes et du concombre » répondit Bella.

« L'écorce d' arbre? C'est ridicule. S'il te plaît bébé, ne commence pas à mâcher des arbres » plaida Jasper.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et le visage effaré de Jasper n' aidait pas les choses. Alice le rassura en lui disant que l'écorce d' arbres ne lui donnait pas du tout envie. Pour l'instant.

Le reste du repas fut consacré à parler des plus étranges combinaisons et des envies qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

oooooo

Comme Edward lui avait dit les choses étaient assez calmes à l'hôpital. Ca permettait à Bella de passer un peu de temps avec Edward pendant la journée, en prenant de longs déjeuners et en passant du temps au bureau. Ils échangeaient des baisers clandestinement mais essayaient généralement d'agir de façon professionnelle durant le travail. Et ils réussissaient la plupart du temps. Jusqu'au vendredi après-midi.

Bella avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à ranger des fichiers, à remplir des documents qui avaient tendance à être négliger dans l'agitation de la vie normale et de journées bien remplies. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles patientes admises et seulement quelques nouvelles mères dans le service. La plupart, naturellement, avaient voulu rentrer à la maison au plus vite pour passer les vacances avec leurs familles. Bella avait passé un temps considérable à discuter avec les femmes et à tenir les bébés pour tuer le temps. Edward avait erré et les avait rejoint dans leurs bavardages en admirant les bébés. Lorsque Bella avait été appelée elle lui avait passé le bébé, leurs yeux s'étaient brièvement réunis en tenant le bébé ensemble. Bella ne put empêcher le frisson de la traverser quand leurs mains se touchaient, sachant qu'il l'avait aussi ressenti. Pendant qu' elle s'éloignait, elle pouvait littéralement sentir son corps lourdement excité. Elle essayait de l'ignorer, sans grand succès.

Assise dans la salle des infirmières en prenant son appel, elle se dandina littéralement sur son siège pour essayer de soulager l'inconfort. Lorsque Edward arriva ça ne fit qu'empirer. Elle vit les yeux d'Edward se creuser de surprise puis se foncer de désir quand il put lire avec précision ce qu'elle ressentait. _Cher Seigneur, combien de temps avant que nous puissions partir?_ pensa-t-elle désespérément. Bella ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait comme ça. Ce désespoir d'être avec Edward, de le sentir dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la fièvre, des frissons partout sur elle.

Sous le prétexte de rédiger ses notes, Edward écrivait une instruction et la passa à Bella. Regardant vers le bas, Bella se sentit presque s'effondrer en lisant ce qu'il avait écrit.

**Retrouve-moi au 3 ème étage dans la salle d'archives dans 10 minutes. Je t'aime. **_**(ndlc: voilà grey's anatomy qui commence, il n'y a pas encore d'ascenseur!)**_

Le cœur battant, elle regardait Edward marcher vers son bureau. Elle dit aux autres infirmières qu'elle allait prendre sa pause. Allant à la salle de bains elle posa un peu d'eau sur son visage rouge. Avec tout le personnel en congé elle croisa seulement une personne pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Le troisième étage de l'hôpital contenait la plupart des bureaux de gestion ainsi que de nombreuses pièces de dépôt. La salle des archives était au bout du couloir et contenait des dossiers inactifs. Bella n'était venue ici que quelques fois. Tournant la poignée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Avant d'entrer, elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. L'étage était presque désert, les bureaux étaient fermés et ténébreux vu que leurs occupants profitaient de la pose de Noël / Nouvel An.

Bella était dans la pénombre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire en attendant Edward. Son pouls s'accélérait en pensant à lui et à ce qui était susceptible de se produire quand il arriverait. Bella savait qu'elle devrait mettre un terme à ça et attendre qu'ils fussent dans l'intimité de l'une de leurs maisons, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Cette soudaine contrainte écrasante était trop forte pour refuser. Elle savait qu'elle serait horrifiée si quelqu'un soupçonnait vaguement ce qui se passait dans cette salle, mais son besoin d'Edward prenait le pas sur tout.

Au bruit de la poignée, elle se retourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Edward entra dans la pièce, en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle vit la façon dont ils brûlaient pour elle et elle ne put empêcher le petit gémissement quitter ses lèvres alors qu' elle sentait l'humidité entre ses jambes.

« Dieu, Bella » murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, ses lèvres remuaient contre sa gorge, sa langue tourbillonnait pour goûter sa peau. « Nous ne devrions pas faire cela. »

« Je sais » gémit-elle pendant que ses mains tiraient sur sa chemise désespérée de sentir sa peau. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

Les mains d'Edward erraient sur son corps, elles se posèrent sur ses hanches pour la tirer vers lui, lui faisant ressentir exactement à quel point il avait besoin d'elle en retour. Basculant ses hanches contre elle, il remua la tête pour prendre ses lèvres, l'exhortant d' ouvrir la bouche. Sa langue la dévorait, sa faim évidente dans tous les pores de son corps.

Une main avait déboutonné suffisamment sa chemise pour que Bella pût mettre sa main à l'intérieur tandis que l'autre harponnait ses cheveux, se poussant contre lui, aussi près qu'elle le pouvait. Elle enleva sa chemise de son pantalon, Edward serra ses mains contre elle et les referma sur ses seins, pressant et tirant ses mamelons recouvert de tissu, avant de pousser le matériau hors de son chemin afin qu'il pût toucher sa peau.

La tête de Bella retomba en avant et elle commença à téter la peau de sa gorge, ses hanches appuyées contre sa dureté, désespérée d'un soulagement. Avec impatience, elle tira sur sa cravate et l'enleva avant de défaire le col afin qu'elle pût déguster plus de sa peau. Edward retira sa bouche de sa gorge et se baissa pour prendre un mamelon dans sa bouche.

Remplie de désir, les genoux de Bella tremblaient pendant qu'il suçait avidement ses mamelons, déplaçant sa bouche entre les deux. Quand la main de Bella se déplaça vers le bas à la limite de son érection, Edward gémissait contre sa peau. Bella commença à la presser à travers le matériau, aimant sa chaude respiration haletante contre elle.

« Ouvre-le » exhorta-t-il. « Je veux tes doigts autour de moi. »

Avec impatience Bella trifouilla sa boucle de ceinture avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair vers le bas. Sa main atteignit l'intérieur de son boxeur et sortit son membre engorgé, ravie de l'état dans lequel il était pour elle. Le pressant doucement, sa main commença à se déplacer , son pouce caressait la tête, répandant le liquide qui s'y était rassemblé.

«Dieu Bella » souffla-t-il. « Ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Bella l'admira, quand il se retourna et appuya son dos contre le mur. Elle était douloureuse pour lui, presque au-delà de la cohérence. Sa bouche prit la sienne sauvagement, perdu dans la passion pendant que ses doigts enlevaient le bouton de son pantalon avec hâte de l'en faire sortir. Bella l'aida en retirant ses chaussures pour lui permettre de la faire sortir de son pantalon. Elle gémissait quand Edward plaça son organe rigide entre ses jambes, la matière imbibée de sa culotte était le seul obstacle entre eux.

« Edward touche moi » plaida-t-elle.

Ecoutant sa plaidoirie, le doigt d'Edward serpenta dans la matière trempée, sentant les plis gonflés de son sexe. Doucement, il caressa son nœud , avalant les gémissements de Bella. Ses hanches commençaient à se frotter contre sa main avec sa respiration irrégulière.

« Oh bébé, tu es si prête pour moi » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Bella hocha seulement la tête. Sans un mot, Edward tira sa culotte et attendit qu'elle l'enlevât avant de la soulever, de l'appuyer contre le mur et de plonger en elle.

Bella avait envie de crier de plaisir, mais une infime partie de son cerveau lui rappelait qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital et que quelqu'un pourrait passer devant, même si c'était peu probable.

Edward saisit ses cuisses, avec l' unique pensée de les amener à l'extase que tous deux convoitaient. Reposant son front contre le sien, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens il sortit avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau. La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit dans un gémissement silencieux, ses jambes se resserraient autour de ses hanches, en essayant de le garder enfuit dans son corps.

« Plus »,gémit-elle en déplaçant ses hanches autant qu'elle le pouvait, la sensation de lui la prenant si délicieusement la fit presque venir là.

« Oui » murmura-t-il en bougeant ses hanches lentement, la laissant sentir chaque centimètre de lui. Il observa la propagation de désir sur son visage et son corps, ses mamelons encore plus durs alors que sa peau affichait une teinte rosée.

« S'il te plaît Edward. Dieu, j'ai besoin que tu bouges » plaida-t-elle en s'emparant de ses cheveux et en léchant et suçant ses lèvres. Ses hanches commencèrent à se déplacer dans un mouvement de rotation, sa longueur frappait juste au bon endroit en elle. Elle était tellement excitée, elle savait que ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre son apogée.

S'en approchant lui-même, Edward commença à faire battre ses hanches en poussant dans sa chaleur étouffante. Ses hanches allaient de plus en plus vite, revêtant d'humidité son pénis, le frottement de leurs organes les rendaient tous deux sauvages. Leur étreinte clandestine, dans cet endroit inapproprié ajoutait une pointe d'excitation pour chacun d' eux, ce qui fit accroître leur désir.

Son cœur battant furieusement, Bella rejeta la tête en arrière contre le mur, son corps tremblait dû à la force des coups d'Edward. De petits pleurnichements s'échappaient de ses lèvres pendant que la tension montait, le plaisir ressentit au niveau de son aine, se répandant dans le reste de son corps. Les mains d'Edward lui serraient si fort les cuisses qu'elle devrait certainement avoir mal si elle pouvait se concentrer sur quoi que ce fût d'autre que l'endroit où leurs corps étaient joints.

Edward pompait furieusement en elle, grognant doucement à son oreille. Quand sa langue traça le bord de son oreille, Bella se perdit. Mordant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, elle ne put empêcher le long gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche quand elle fût venue, son orgasme la déchirant. Se frottant sauvagement, elle le montait alors que le plaisir diminuait lentement. Quand elle sentit la secousse d'Edward en elle, son grognement près de son oreille signalant son paroxysme pendant qu' il pompait furieusement en se répandant en elle, Bella ressentit un autre petits orgasme.

Pour ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils restèrent comme ça, Edward toujours en petit mouvement à l'intérieur d'elle pour récupérer. Tournant la tête, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux baiser pendant que leurs pulsations ralentissaient.

En revenant sur terre, Edward abaissa doucement ses jambes en massant l'endroit où ses mains l'avait saisie. Il était encore enfoui en elle répugnant de quitter sa chaleur.

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux luttant pour rester ouverts. « J'ai beaucoup aimé cela. »

Edward eut un petit rire dans son cou. «Bon sang, rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine d'aller travailler »

Bella eut un petit rire. « Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons eu du sexe dans la pièce des archives! Au travail! A notre âge! »

« Moi non plus. C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as séduit » la taquina-t-il.

« Moi? » rétorqua-t-elle en feignant l'indignation . « Ouais, t'as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai eu tout à coup envie de toi. Je croyais que j'allais exploser avant que je puisse t'avoir en moi, je te voulais tellement. »

« J'ai remarqué. Tu avais ce regard que tu as lorsque tu es excitée. Je suis devenu dur sur le coup. » Avec un doux baiser il sortit d'elle.

Bella le regarda, il était encore vêtu de son pantalon sauf pour la fermeture et son doux pénis maintenant en spectacle nu. En revanche, elle était presque nue, sa chemise ouverte, accrochée à ses épaules et son soutien-gorge poussé au dessus de ses seins. Elle ne portait rien d'autre que des chaussettes en dessous de sa taille.

« Nous ne devrions pas avoir fait cela » dit-elle avec ironie en se baissant pour ramasser son pantalon et en faisant un pas vers lui. « C'est totalement non professionnel. »

Lui inclinant la tête avec son index, Edward la regarda dans les yeux. « Je sais, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le regretter. C'était incroyable. »

Les yeux de Bella ramollirent à ses paroles. « Je sais. Incroyable. Mais nous ne pourrons pas le faire à nouveau. »

Se penchant Edward l'aida à remettre son pantalon. « Une fois que les choses reviendront à la normale, il serait assez impossible de le refaire dans cette salle. Trop de gens autour. »

Bella en convint. Quand ils furent tout habillés et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le lieu de leur rendez-vous secret, elle prit en coupe les joues d' Edward. « Merci. J'avais tellement besoin de toi »

Après un long baiser, Edward souriait ironiquement. « Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Surtout faire l'amour avec toi quand tu veux de moi. Je t'aime. »

« Et Je t'aime. Je te veux encore, mais je vais me forcer à attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à la maison » l' informa-t-elle d'une voix rauque se délectant de l'arrondi de ses narines à ses paroles.

« Pas de travail tard aujourd'hui » ordonna-t-il. Bella acquiesça complètement de la tête.

Edward quitta la pièce en premier, en lui disant d'attendre cinq minutes. Quand il fut parti, Bella regarda sa montre et fut surprise de voir que seulement vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée dans la salle. Elle aurait juré que leur rendez-vous avait été beaucoup plus long. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et essayer de ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un venant juste d'avoir des rapports sexuels.

Ca dut fonctionner, car aucune autre infirmière ne remarqua quelques choses d'anormal dans l'apparence de Bella .

oooooo

« Tu as une idée de combien de personnes seront là ce soir? » demanda Edward pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la réserve Quileute.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Plein de gens. En général, tous les résidents y participent en plus des gens de la ville invités. J'imagine une bonne centaine »

« Wow, c'est une grande fête. »

« Toutes les familles viennent avec de la nourriture et des boissons et je peux te garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de pénurie de nourriture. Il y aura probablement des tas de danse, à la fois moderne et traditionnelle. On s'y amuse généralement beaucoup » répondit-elle.

« Est-ce que Charlie vient? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nerveux. Il était en soi une personne réservée, et se retrouver dans une foule dont la plupart des gens étaient des étrangers n'était pas quelque chose avec lequel il était à l'aise. Il préférait mille fois les plus petites réunions, mais Bella avait été réellement enthousiaste à cette idée alors il ne voulait pas mettre ses états d'âmes sur elle. Il espérait que d'autres personnes qu'ils connaissaient seraient là ce soir.

En regardant le visage d'Edward, Bella pouvait voir qu'il était un peu tendu. Tendant la main, elle la mit sur sa cuisse. « Nerveux? »

Il pensa à le nier, mais choisit d'être honnête à la place. « Un peu » répondit-il en tournant la tête et en lui donnant un petit sourire. « Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise au milieu d'étrangers. »

« Vraiment? » Edward semblait toujours si confiant dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Oui, vraiment. »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin d'être nerveux. Tout le monde sera très accueillant, particulièrement en tant qu'invités de Jacob. »

«Pourquoi en particulier? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Parce que son père, Billy, est l'un des chefs de la tribu. Un grand chef , si tu veux l'appeler ainsi. »

« Il est le fils du chef? »

« Techniquement, oui, mais c'est plus un titre de cérémonie aujourd'hui. Sinon, il est le même que le reste d'entre nous. »

Edward hocha la tête. Super, non seulement Jacob avait été intimement lié à Bella il y a pas longtemps, mais en plus il faisait partit de la haute société des Quileute. _Pas de raison d'être jaloux Edward_ , pensait-il ironiquement.

Avec trois jours d'affilé de soleil depuis la tempête du week-end précédent, une partie de la neige avait fondu et il faisait maintenant clair et froid. Parfait pour un feu de joie.

Bella et Edward se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où la soirée se déroulait et déjà des voitures étaient alignées partout, ce qui signifiait qu'Edward dut conduire autour avant de trouver une place. Il ouvrit sa porte pour elle avant d'ouvrir le coffre. Bella prit la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé pour ajouter au reste du buffet.

« Tiens, donne le moi » dit-il, en lui prenant le plateau.

Lui souriant avec gratitude elle lui donna de la nourriture, Bella posa sa main autour de son bras et l'entraîna vers le son de la musique où les gens parlaient et riaient.

La soirée se déroulait sur un terrain de foot, des bâches avaient été mises en place à une extrémité. Bella et Edward virent que c'était là que la nourriture était placée. Plusieurs femmes âgées Quileutes s'affairaient à organiser les divers plateaux et à organiser les couverts et assiettes. Elles travaillaient ensemble de manière harmonieuse, bien évidemment habituées pour ce genre de fête.

Une fois que Bella eût posé son plateau, elle prit la main d'Edward et le fit marcher sur le champ, passant devant de nombreux tableaux qui avaient été mis en place, à la recherche de Jacob. À l'autre extrémité du champ, les intervenants mettaient en place la musique et un grand espace était réservé pour la danse. A mi-chemin sur le terrain, sur le côté, un grand feu brûlait joyeusement, avec de nombreux enfants excités jetant plus de carburant dedans soigneusement encadrés par des adultes.

Sur le chemin, Bella fut accueillie par plusieurs personnes. Elle présenta Edward à tout le monde, il y avait un certain nombre de patients qui les interceptèrent pour dire bonjour, ainsi que leurs nourrissons.

Pour cette raison, il fallut plus d'une demi-heure après leur arrivée pour que Bella repérât finalement Jacob. S'excusant à la fois elle-même et Edward, Bella se précipita avant de disparaître dans la foule à nouveau.

« Jacob! » appela-t-elle.

Jacob était debout parlant à un groupe de jeunes hommes, une bière à la main et se tourna quand il entendit son nom être appelé. Un sourire fendit son visage quand il vit Bella, suivie de près par ce qu'il présuma être Edward.

Lorsque Bella l'appela, Edward jeta son premier coup d'œil vers Jacob et toutes ces insécurité qu'il avait fait passer revinrent de nouveau. _Pourquoi Jacob ne peut il pas être laid ou du moins pas beau comme une star de cinéma?_ pensa-t-il avec une ironie désabusée. Il devait surmonter cette jalousie stupide, pour lui et l'amour de Bella. Elle ne lui avait jamais donner aucune raison de douter d'elle et avait été scrupuleusement honnête au sujet de son passé. C'était juste une question de territorialité masculine qui se réveillait.

« Salut Bella! » Jacob la salua en lui donnant une accolade. « Et tu dois être Edward? » poursuivit-il, en tendant la main.

Edward lui serra la main et se força à sourire. « Oui. Salut Jacob. C'est agréable de te rencontrer enfin. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Ouais? Et bien, elle ne s'arrête jamais sur toi » lui dit Jacob en riant.

Edward se sentait se détendre un peu au plaisir d'entendre cela. « Vraiment? » demanda-t-il en regardant Bella qui rougissait aux taquineries des deux hommes.

« Merci Jake » grimaça-t-elle. Le bras d'Edward s'enroula autour d'elle en la tenant serrée contre lui.

«Pas de problème Bella » dit Jake en riant. « Hé, les gars vous avez mangé? Il y a plein de nourriture. Prends toi un verre Edward. »

« Merci, mais je suis au volant après, donc je vais y aller doucement » répondit Edward.

« Ok. Il ya quelques bonnes boissons non-alcoolisées autour. De vieilles recettes Quileutes que tu devrais essayer » insista Jacob. « Plus tard, certains des gars plus âgés vont commencer à faire des danses traditionnelles pour accueillir la nouvelle année. Tu n'as jamais été à une avant Edward? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, à aucune j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la danse. »

« Bon. Allons voir ce qu'il y a à manger. »

Étonnamment, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Edward pour être à l'aise dans la foule. Il dû admettre que Jacob semblait un homme bien et qu'il ne laissait rien voir dans ses manières qui suggérerait que Bella était plus qu'un amie pour lui. Au contraire, il était très fortement sollicité par les jeunes femmes célibataires et passa une grande partie de la soirée à danser avec elles.

Lui et Bella le rejoignirent, Edward la tenant en se balançant sur la musique. Cela lui rappela la première nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour et il se pencha pour le murmurer à son oreille. Bella l'embrassa légèrement en reconnaissance.

Quand ils ne dansaient pas, ils parlaient à un certain nombre de personnes que Bella connaissait. Ils rencontrèrent Charlie qui passait un grand moment avec Billy et plusieurs hommes plus âgés. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment puis poursuivirent leurs chemin. Ils virent Leah Clearwater qui les accueillit chaleureusement.

« Où est le petit? » demanda Bella en regardant autour pour voir le bébé de Leah.

« Oh, il est avec la mère de Jared. Elle a offert de garder les plus jeunes tandis que les deux autres sont quelque part ici avec leurs cousins. » Elle regarda Edward qui parlait avec Jared, Leah se pencha vers l'oreille de Bella. « Donc, les rumeurs que j'ai entendues sur toi et le médecin sexy étaient vraies alors? »

Bella eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« Bon pour toi, chérie. Il à l'air vraiment bien. »

Bella ne pouvait qu'en convenir.

La corne retentit soudainement annonçant que les danses traditionnelles Quileutes étaient sur le point de commencer. En tirant Edward, Bella trouva un endroit où ils pouvaient regarder. Il y avait plusieurs batteurs alignés près du feu, leurs tambours en peau de daim traditionnels richement décorés. Tous commencèrent à cogner sur eux, un profond bruit d'air se répercuta à travers le corps d'Edward. C'était presque hypnotique.

Ensuite, un grand nombre de danseurs se placèrent en face de la batteurs. Edward les regardait fasciné, quand ils commencèrent une danse rythmée. Il étaient vêtus de peau de daim, qui était décorée avec de la fourrure et des plumes. Un danseur portait une coiffure qui ressemblait à la tête d'un loup.

« Le loup est le guide spirituel de la tribu » lui expliqua Bella quand elle vit où il regardait. Edward fit un signe de compréhension.

Danse après danse, les tribus poursuivaient leurs mouvements traditionnels. Certains lents, certains fébrilement plus rapides. Plusieurs badauds commençaient à danser aussi bien. Bella et Edward furent invités à se joindre à, les deux tentaient maladroitement d'apprendre les étapes, en riant quand ils faisaient erreur après erreur.

« J'y arrive celle là » lui dit en riant Edward en virevoltant comme indiqué.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue d'Edward avec ses mains en l'air, essayant de suivre les étapes traditionnelles face au feu de joie.

Ils avaient tellement de plaisir que lorsque la musique se baissa afin de permettre aux fêtards de faire le compte à rebours de la nouvelle année, ils furent surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle le temps avait passé. Des Verres de champagne et des banderoles furent distribuées pour le toast de minuit.

«Dix! Neuf! Huit! Sept! Six! Cinq! Quatre! Trois! Deux! Un! Bonne Année! »

Tout autour, les gens s'embrassaient et se prenaient dans les bras faisant tinter leurs verres, se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne et heureuse année. Le ciel s'illumina d'un kaléidoscope de couleurs accompagné de pétards partant de partout.

Au milieu de la cacophonie, Edward tira Bella près de lui et elle enroula ses bras autour du cou.

« Bonne année mon amour » Edward lui souriait tendrement. « Que tous tes vœux se réalisent. »

« Ils le sont déjà, Edward » lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui laissant voir l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, le baiser en disait plus que les mots ne le pouvaient sur leur amour profond l'un pour l'autre pendant que la fête continuait à leur insu.

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou y'a encore quelqu'un, Arrive à tout petit pas et se cache, je sais j'ai aucune excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps je suis désolée **

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura valut la peine d'attendre, j'attends vos coms avec impatience et promis je poste la suite plus rapidement**

**bisous**

**Emilie**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'?uvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**feliciaD, birginie, emichlo, aelita48, Atchoum16, lapiaf8, soleil83, Jackye, aliecullen4ever, oliveronica cullen massen, Tinga Bella, lyllou42, midsum, miiss88, Elphina, Grazie, mmccg, amlove, bichou85, **

**Non inscrits:**

**nini33 **_merci de me prendre en cours de route biz, _**lyna **_je sais je suis désolée pour tout ce retard contente que l 'histoire te plaise biz, **brune59 **__Merci ravie que ça t'ai plu biz, _**Syrine **_Merci biz, _**larsand**_ j'espère que ce chap te plaira autant et que l'attente en valait la peine biz, _**Ilonka **_Merci de ta fidelité biz, _**diana **_merci oh oui pauvre jasper c'est que le début lol biz_

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 17

Les semaines suivantes passèrent dans un flou apparemment heureux pour Bella.

La vie à l'hôpital était revenue à la normale tout comme la vie au travail de Bella et Edward, il n'y avait plus d'assignation secrète, bien que cela n'empêchât pas Bella de penser à la salle des archives avec une certaine tendresse.

Quand ils ne travaillaient pas, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Bien qu'Edward eût conservé sa maison, il passait quasiment toutes ses nuits avec Bella. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient suspendus dans sa garde-robe, il ne rentrait à la maison qu'à l'occasion bizarre où Bella travaillait de nuit.

Comme prévu, ils ne furent plus l'objet de commérages dans l'hôpital. Tout le monde était habitué de les voir arriver et partir du travail ensemble autant que possible. Il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble en train de déjeuner, se tenant par la main.

Bella était vraiment heureuse quand elle vit Carol Evans qui était venue pour son contrôle des six semaines.

« Carol! Salut! » cria Bella en lui donnant une accolade.

« Salut Bella. C'est super de te voir » répondit Carol en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Tu es ici pour ton contrôle, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Bella.

«Oui, tu peux y croire? »

« Le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas? » lui dit Bella. « Et comment va la petite Danielle? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant dans le landau le bébé dodue. « Puis-je? » demanda-t-elle à Carol.

Au feu vert de Carol, Bella prit le bébé et le berça dans ses bras, caressant la peau douce de ses joues. Danielle posa ses grands yeux bleus sur elle et lui fit un sourire mielleux.

« Bonjour magnifique » roucoula Bella. « Mon dieu n'es-tu pas une jolie petite fille? » Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une affection particulière pour Carol et sa fille. Danielle avait été le premier bébé qu' Edward et elle avaient contribué à accoucher ensemble, à l'époque où Bella ne savait pas pourquoi elle obtenait la chair de poule, en présence du nouveau docteur.

« Elle a été souriante durant les deux dernières semaines » déclara Carol. « J'ai pleuré quand j'ai vu son premier. Un qui _n'avait pas été_ causé par le gaz », dit-elle en riant.

« Et comment vas-tu maintenant, Carol? » demanda Bella, en berçant inconsciemment le bébé dans ses bras. « Les choses s'installent? » La pauvre Carol avait souffert d'un cas sévère de baby blues la dernière fois que Bella l'avait vue.

« Oh oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. Danielle et moi avons développées une sorte de routine. N'est-ce pas ma chérie? » demanda-t-elle à son bébé, obtenant un large sourire en retour. « J'ai suivi tes conseils et j'ai arrêté de me soucier des tâches ménagères et j'accepte de l'aide lorsqu'elle est offerte, ça a enlevé beaucoup de stress de mes épaules. Je commence à prendre le coup de cette entreprise de maternage. »

« Et bien, je suis vraiment contente d'entendre ça, Carol. »

« Ouais bon, c'est toujours difficile, mais je m'habitue aux choses. Elle se réveille encore quelques fois par nuit, mais nous l'alimentons et la rendormons plus rapidement . Et j'ai appris à dormir quand elle dort pendant la journée. »

« Et comment se passe l'alimentation? Tu l'allaites encore? » demanda Bella.

« Ouais j'ai persévéré avec ça. Je peux enfin la nourrir, sans grincer des dents » dit Carol en riant. Puis elle regarda sa petite fille avec un tel amour que Bella se sentit comme une intruse. « Malgré tout, je ne changerais pas une chose. Elle est la chose la plus précieuse dans mon monde et je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle maintenant. »

Elles étaient toutes deux à regarder Danielle et elles ne remarquèrent pas les pas derrière elles.

« Bonjour Mme Evans. » Les deux femmes furent surprises dans leur introspection et se retournèrent pour voir un Edward souriant les regarder.

« Oh, bonjour Docteur. Vous êtes à la clinique aujourd'hui? » demanda Carol.

« Bien sûr. Vous venez pour votre dernier Contrôle? » demanda Edward. Quand Carol hocha la tête, il passa doucement sa main sur les cheveux vaporeux de Danielle. « Bonjour ma jolie. N'as-tu pas grandi? »roucoula-t-il doucement. Danielle atteignit et saisit son doigt serrée.

« Je vois que Danielle sait déjà comment tenir à un homme » plaisanta Bella en levant les yeux vers les yeux souriants d'Edward.

« Ne laisses pas Dave t'entendre dire ça » rit Carol. « Il a déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à commencer à sortir avant qu'elle ait au moins 30 ans »

« Et bien, si j'avais un petite de beauté comme ça pour fille, je ne la laisserais probablement pas sortir avant qu'elle est au moins 40 » accepta Edward avec un petit rire. Se redressant, il dégagea doucement son doigt du bébé. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je vous verrai à la clinique, Mme Evans. Appelle-moi quand tu seras prête à partir, Bella. Nous nous arrêterons prendre quelques choses à manger en rentrant à la maison »

Avec un dernière salut, Edward s'éloigna, les deux femmes admirant la vue. Carol tourna la tête avec un sourcil soulevé. « Manger? Maison? Toi et le magnifique Dr. Cullen ...? »

Bella rougit et inclina la tête. « Oui, nous sommes ensemble. »

« Fille intelligente », déclara Carol admirative. « C'est un beau spécimen de virilité. »

Bella hocha la tête. _Tu n'en as aucune idée_ . Remettant Danielle dans le landau, Bella prit un calepin et écrivit son numéro de téléphone dessus. « Tiens, Carol. J'adorerais rattraper le temps perdu. Appelle-moi et nous essayerons de nous retrouver pour boire un café ou autre chose »

Prenant le calepin, Carol écrivit son numéro, l'arracha et le tendit à Bella. « J'adorerais ça, Bella. Je t'appellerais et nous essayerons prochainement de faire quelque chose. » Lui faisant un câlin, Bella regarda Carol aller à son rendez-vous avec le sourire.

oooooo

« Tu es prête mon amour? » appela Edward.

« Je serai là dans une minute » répondit Bella de la salle de bain.

C'était la mi Février et ils s'apprêtaient à aller à la maison de Carlisle et Esmée pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Carlisle. Bella était en train de terminer son maquillage, se brosser les cheveux pendant un temps avant de terminer en enfilant ses chaussures. Voyant que c'était une occasion spéciale, Bella avait fait un effort particulier sur son apparence.

« Ok, je suis prête », dit-elle en entrant dans le salon où Edward était regardant les nouvelles infos. Il tourna la tête et laissa échapper un gémissement de petite taille.

« Bella! »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'aimes pas cette robe? » demanda Bella confuse.

Edward se leva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Bébé, tu ne sais pas ce que cette robe me fait. » Elle portait la même robe rouge profond qu'elle avait porté pour le dîner Alice quelques mois auparavant. Il tira ses hanches proche de lui, la laissant sentir exactement ce que la robe lui faisait. « Tu me rendais fou de te vouloir cette nuit là chez Alice. Tu es si sexy dedans. » Se penchant il l'embrassa dégustant de sa langue la saveur de menthe de sa bouche. Se reculant, mais avec ses lèvres toujours en contact avec les siennes, il murmura d'une voix rauque. « Que dirais-tu d' un petit coup? »

Bella se sentit alanguie par la suggestion et ne put empêcher le petit rire qui lui échappa. « Edward, nous ne pouvons pas. Nous devons être là bas dans vingt minutes. »

Edward gémissait de déception. « N'es tu pas tentée un tout petit peu? » demanda-t-il avec une moue adorable.

« Je suis tentée _beaucoup »_, répondit Bella en caressant sa joue. « Que dis-tu de conserver cette pensée pour quand nous serons de retour ... »

« Je vais probablement fantasmer sur ce que tu fais sous la table tout le temps » murmura-t-il en ventousant ses seins de ses mains et en les serrant.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui quand ses pouces dévièrent ses mamelons. « Edward, s'il te plaît. »

« S'il te plaît quoi? » la taquina-t-il.

« S'il te plaît, pouvons-nous y aller avant de ne pas partir du tout? Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder le visage de ton père, si nous ne nous présentions pas à son dîner d'anniversaire car nous avons des relations sexuelles » lui dit-elle en plaidant de ses yeux langoureux.

Edward rigola et retira ses mains. « D'accord mon amour. Je ne te taquine plus. Allons-y. » Prenant du recul, il attendit que Bella réappliquât son rouge à lèvres, redressât sa robe et ramassât son sac.

« Mais je vais te ravir lorsque nous rentrerons », murmura-t-il en lui baisait la gorge pendant qu' elle marchait devant lui vers la porte.

« Tu ferais mieux », fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

oooooo

Outre la famille immédiate de Carlisle, quelques membres du conseil d'administration de l' hôpital et leurs épouses étaient dans sa maison ainsi quelques amis de travail de charité d'Esmée. Bella reconnut l'une des femmes qui était venue à la clinique quelques semaines auparavant. Elle devait accoucher dans environ quatre semaines et était mariée à l'un des éminents hommes d'affaires de la ville.

« Bonjour, Mme Clark, » l' accueillit Edward quand Esmée la présenta à lui et Bella. « Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Esmée et Carlisle. »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Sophie. Oui, nous avons travaillé sur quelques organismes de bienfaisance au cours des deux dernières années. Je dois dire, que je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez liés non plus » répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Bella. « Est-ce que vous deux ...? » elle fit signe entre les deux.

Edward acquiesça, son bras autour de la taille de Bella. « Oui. »

« Bella et Edward font un joli couple, n'est-ce pas Sophie? » dit Esmée souriante et en les regardant avec fierté.

« Certainement. » Sophie Clark frottait distraitement son dos.

« Pourquoi ne pas venir t'asseoir, Sophie. Tu ne devrais pas rester debout trop longtemps » l'exhorta Esmée.

« Merci, je vais » répondit avec ironie Sophie. « Mes pieds ont enflé beaucoup durant les derniers jours. Je ne peux pas attendre pour enfin avoir ce bébé. »

Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant les jambes de Sophie Clark, notant que ses pieds avaient l'air trop grands pour ses chaussures.

« Vous sentez-vous bien? » lui demanda-t-il.

Sophie hocha la tête. « Oui, je vais bien. C'est juste que j'ai travaillé de longues heures à l'entreprise. J'essaie de tout faire avant que le bébé n'arrive. Je suis juste fatiguée, je suppose. »

« Où travaillez-vous, Sophie? » demanda Bella.

« A Clark Printing. Ron et moi la possédons » répondit-elle.

Bella reconnut le nom. La société faisait beaucoup de travaux d'impression pour les entreprises locales, y compris l'hôpital. « Vous devriez vraiment y aller mollo, Sophie. »

« Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas facile transporter cet estomac partout tous les jours », souriait-elle. Quand elle atteignit et frotta ses tempes Bella remarqua que ses mains étaient aussi enflées, ses bagues creusaient ses doigts. L'infirmière en Bella ne put empêcher le sentiment de malaise.

« Quand est votre prochain contrôle? » demanda Edward pensant évidemment la même chose que Bella.

« Fin de la semaine, pourquoi? »

« Je pense que vous devriez appeler lundi et le reprogrammer pour plus tôt » déclara Edward.

« Pour quoi faire? J'ai la plupart de mes réunions cette semaine » répondit Sophie.

« Je suis inquiet que vous pourriez développer une pré-éclampsie, Sophie. Vous avez quelques signes. J'aimerais vérifier votre pression artérielle le plus tôt possible » répondit Edward.

« Sûrement pas. Est-ce que toutes les femmes n'enflent pas en fin de grossesse? » demanda Sophie.

« Dans une certaine mesure, mais vous semblez plus enflée que la normale » rétorqua Edward.

Sophie pâlissait un peu aux mots d'Edward et frotta sa tempe.

« Avez-vous mal à la tête? » demandé Bella.

« Juste un peu. Rien de grave. Bon, je vais essayer de reprogrammer mon rendez-vous » accepta-t-elle. « Cela dépend de la place, cependant. »

« Bien. Je vais alerter l'hôpital et leur demander de s'arranger. Votre bébé est plus important que certains autres rendez-vous » souligna-t-il « En attendant, si vous vous sentez mal, vous devrez aller à l'hôpital immédiatement. »

Sophie hocha la tête avant qu'elle ne fût appelée par son mari.

« Je soupçonne qu'elle se sente plus mal qu'elle ne l'admette » murmura Edward.

Bella hocha la tête en accord. « Moi aussi. J'espère qu'elle viendra dans les plus brefs délais. On dirait vraiment qu'elle pourrait être en pré-éclampsie. »

« Je pourrais laisser un mot à son mari plus tard et voir s'il ne peut pas l'encourager à ralentir. Travailler si dur à ce stade de sa grossesse n' aide pas » déclara Edward.

« Bonne idée. »

La sonnette annonça l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper. Alice, exubérante, étreignit son père en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Jasper lui donna une poignée de main beaucoup plus modérée.

« Hé les gars! Comment ça va? » les salua-t-elle en enveloppant un bras autour de leurs deux cous pour leur faire un câlin simultané.

Edward et Bella n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de l'étreindre en retour. « Salut, Alice. »

Alice recula avec un large sourire.

« On dirait que tu as avalé un ballon, lilliputienne » la taquina Edward.

Alice sourit et frotta son ventre. « Ha ha » rit-elle ironiquement. « Ce « ballon » est ton futur neveu ou nièce. »

« Et bien, je pense que tu as l'air magnifique » dit Bella. Et elle l'était. Elle était à peu près à mi-chemin dans sa grossesse et était en fleur. « J'adore cette robe d'Alice. Tu l'as crée? »

Alice hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « C'est de ma gamme de grossesse. Ca va me donner de l'espace pour grossir. » Elle leva ses yeux remplis d' adoration vers Jasper et sourit. « Je pense que je vais avoir un gros bébé, pas vrai Edward? »

« Et bien, tu es un peu plus grosse que la plupart des femmes à ce stade. Et Jasper est assez grand, de sorte que ça me semble probable. Nous allons garder un oeil dessus cependant. »

« Tout sur Jasper est grand » dit-elle malicieusement, en éclatant de rire lorsque son mari rougit furieusement.

« Alice! Bon dieu! » marmonna Jasper en regardant ses pieds.

Bella se sentait désolée pour lui mais elle ne put retenir ses gargouillements de rires d'éclater.

« Viens Jasper. Laissons de côté cette diablesse et allons prendre un verre » l'encouragea Edward. « Bella, vois si tu peux faire quelque chose avec elle, ok? » dit-il, en secouant la tête vers sa soeur impénitente. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant Bella et Alice seules.

« Alice, tu ne devrais pas embarrasser Jasper comme ça » réprimanda Bella en riant toujours.

« Je sais, mais j'aime le taquiner, pauvre bébé, » répondit Alice.

« Tu as l'air vraiment bien Alice », lui fit remarquer Bella pendant qu'elles s'asseyaient dans des fauteuils. Autour de la salle, les gens parlaient et riaient.

« Je me sens fantastique. Je semble être remplie d'énergie. »

« Tu es littéralement « fleurissante ». Profites-en. Le deuxième trimestre est le meilleur. Tu n'es pas trop grosse pour te déplacer confortablement et tu n'as plus de nausées. Des envies? »

Alice se pencha. « Seulement pour Jasper, » murmura-t-elle en gloussant à l'air surpris de Bella. « Je crois que je l'use. Je suis tellement excitée tout le temps, je l'attaque quasiment dès que je rentre chez moi. Il a plaidé miséricorde l'autre soir. »

L'image de Jasper plaidant pour qu'Alice ne le ravît pas fit éclater de rire. Alice la rejoignit et elles furent très vite le centre d'attention. Se calmant un peu, Bella secoua la tête. « Oh Dieu, Alice. Je suis vraiment désolée pour Jasper. »

« Moi aussi! » gloussa Alice. « Sérieusement, est-ce normal? Je veux dire, il me donne toujours envie mais dernièrement, c'est comme si je m'étais transformée en nymphomane. La moindre petite chose. Il me regarde. Ou il n'a même pas à être avec moi pour que je le veuille. »

Bella plaça sa main sur Alice. « Ne t' inquiètes pas. C' est normal. Tes hormones sont les coupables. Profites en juste pendant que tu le peux. Dis à Jasper d'en profiter au maximum, car il va probablement se sentir un peu démuni après l'arrivée du bébé » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Mmm, je suppose que oui. Et pour te dire la vérité, les plaintes de Jasper sont assez timides. Je n'ai pas à en faire beaucoup pour le forcer à coucher avec moi » sourit Alice.

« Non, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas besoin », en convint Bella.

Elles furent rejointes par les hommes et par Carlisle.

« Comment va ma petite fille, aujourd'hui? » demanda Carlisle en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Alice.

« Plus grosse papa, » répondit Alice, en prenant la main de son père.

Ce fut pendant le dîner que les événements prirent une tournure dramatique. Ils étaient en train de finir le plat principal quand Edward regardai Sophie Clark d'un oeil inquiet. Elle se frottait les yeux et les tempes, comme si son mal de tête empirait.

Essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, Edward demanda doucement. « Vous allez bien? Je suis inquiet pour vous. Est-ce que votre mal de tête empire? »

Sophie secoua la tête obstinément. « Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu. Je vais demander à Ron de me ramener à la maison bientôt. »

« Je pense que vous devriez aller à l'hôpital. Je vais y aller avec vous. »

« Oui, je vais y aller aussi. Je suis d'accord avec Edward. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien » approuva Bella.

« No. .. je ... Je ... » Devant leurs yeux, les yeux de Sophie roulèrent vers l'arrière de sa tête quand elle perdit connaissance et tomba de sa chaise, son mari la rattrapa maladroitement, l'empêchant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

« Appelez une ambulance! » cria Edward pendant que lui et Bella se précipitèrent à son secours. Les hommes la posèrent sur le plancher à côté d'eux.

A la grande horreur de Bella, Sophie commença à convulser. « Oh Dieu, Edward. Elle fait une crise d'éclampsie » souffla-t-elle.

Les soupçons de Bella sur la pré-éclampsie étaient exacts et maintenant elle semblait s'être rapidement développée en pleine éclampsie et la vie de Sophie et de son bébé à naître était en danger.

« Je n'ai pas de magnésium avec moi » murmura Edward pendant qu'il essayait de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'étouffât pas avec sa langue. « Surveille la, Bella. Je vais appeler l'hôpital pour leur dire de préparer le bloc. L'accouchement est l' unique chose qui les sauvera maintenant. »

Les autres invités regardaient avec horreur Edward, Carlisle et Bella essayer de leur mieux d' aider Sophie. Avec un soupir de soulagement, les ambulanciers arrivèrent en dix minutes. Edward leur a dit qu'il allait monter dans l'ambulance et demanda à Bella de les suivre avec Ron dans sa Volvo.

« Est-ce qu'elle ira bien? » marmonna le mari choqué de Sophie pendant qu'ils suivaient l'ambulance. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« On dirait que Sophie a développée une éclampsie. C'est extrêmement dangereux et je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça pourrait mal se passer », répondit Bella. « Elle a besoin d'une césarienne d'urgence et même alors, ce sera critique. »

« Oh mon Dieu! » cria Ron sa tête dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué? »

« Elle semble avoir développé cette condition assez rapidement car elle n'a pas été détecté à son dernier contrôle. Sa pression artérielle était si élevée que ça a causé les convulsions. Ca peut être provoqué par le stress et par le manque de repos en fin de grossesse. »

« Je lui ai dit de ralentir, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle avait besoin de tout régler avant l'arrivée du bébé » pleura-t-il. « J'aurais du la faire arrêter de travailler. »

Bella soupira. C' était trop tard pour les récriminations maintenant. « A-t-elle eu des maux de tête dernièrement? »

« Oui. Tous les jours. Je pensais que c'était dû au surmenage. Elle se plaignait plus tôt d'avoir des taches devant les yeux, mais elle la rejetait comme si ce n'était rien. »

_Merde_ , pensa Bella. Si seulement elle était allée à l'hôpital, Sophie ne se retrouverait pas dans cet état critique. Voir des taches signifiait que sa pression artérielle était extrêmement élevée.

« Qu'en est-il du bébé? Ira-t-il bien? »

« Je ne sais pas. Malheureusement, la pré-éclampsie empêche le placenta d'obtenir suffisamment de sang pour nourrir le bébé. Cela signifie que le bébé ne reçoit pas les nutriments dont il a besoin et dans de très petites ou dans le pire des cas avoir le cerveau endommagé. Ca provoque aussi des problèmes dans les organes de la mère et c'est ce dont le médecin s' inquiètera. La seule bonne chose est que nous arrivons à l'hôpital aussi vite que nous le pouvons. »

Ron se mit tranquillement à pleurer à côté d'elle pendant que Bella conduisait. Son coeur se brisait pour le pauvre homme et elle pria pour qu' Edward fût capable de sauver sa femme et son bébé.

Les sirènes hurlantes, l'ambulance arriva devant les urgences et Edward sauta avant même que le véhicule se fût arrêté complètement. Bernard était là pour escorter Sophie au bloc alors qu' Edward courait à l'intérieur pour se changer.

Pendant qu'il se changeait et nettoyait, Edward se réprimandait sévèrement. _Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait aller directement à l'hôpital? Tu soupçonnais qu'elle était en pré-éclampsie et tu n'as rien fait?_ Pendant qu'il courait vers la salle d'opération, il était déterminé à ne perdre ni Sophie ni son bébé.

Le bloc était occupé quand il y entra. L'anesthésiste avait endormis Sophie et Bernard était en train de disposer la solution stérilisante sur le ventre de Sophie en préparation de la première incision. Le pédiatre était arrivé pour prendre en charge le bébé une fois qu'il serait sorti. Edward était en train de prier pour que vu que son état semblait s'être développé rapidement le bébé n'eût pas été trop durement touché par le manque de sang venant du placenta.

« Prêt? » demanda-t-il à Bernard, qui opina du chef. Du coin de l' oeil, Edward vit Bella entrer dans la salle de nettoyage et se sentit instantanément plus calme.

L'anesthésiste avait administré une forte dose de magnésium pour contrôler les convulsions de Sophie, ainsi que des médicaments pour baisser sa pression artérielle dangereusement élevée. Edward priait pour que les principaux organes de Sophie ne fussent pas trop endommagés. Elle aurait besoin d'un scan du cerveau plus tard pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas subi un AVC.

Travaillant aussi rapidement que possible, Edward l'atteignit et accoucha une petite fille dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Contrairement à un bébé en bonne santé, elle était molle et ne faisait pas un bruit. Edward calcula son APGAR autour de 2, très faible. Le pédiatre et son équipe prirent immédiatement en charge le bébé pendant que Bernard et lui s'occupaient de Sophie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sophie fut amenée aux soins intensifs où elle serait étroitement surveillée. Sa pression sanguine était toujours dangereusement élevée et elle avait un certain nombre de médicaments par voie intraveineuse dans une tentative de soulager ses symptômes. Son corps était sévèrement enflé en raison de l'accumulation des fluides.

Edward était en train de se nettoyer quand il sentit les bras de Bella autour de sa taille. Elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-elle doucement en massant son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il honnêtement. Ses émotions étaient chaotiques à l'heure actuelle, la culpabilité était la plus forte. « Je veux voir comment le bébé va. »

Ne disant rien, Bella le fit sortir et marcha avec lui vers la nurserie de soins spéciaux, tenant fermement sa main.

« Comment va-t-elle, Doug? » demanda-t-il au pédiatre qui écrivait ses notes au dossier.

« Je pense qu'elle ira bien. Elle est assez léthargique, mais elle n'est pas trop petite, donc je pense que les symptômes de sa mère se sont développés très rapidement et n'ont pas eu assez de temps pour l'affecter trop sévèrement. Nous allons la garder ici jusqu'à ce que nous soyons satisfaits. Probablement une semaine ou deux, selon la façon dont elle va. Comment va la maman? » lui demanda Doug.

Edward soupira. « Toujours dans une mauvaise voie. Et je pense que tu as raison à propos de la vitesse de l'apparition de l'éclampsie. Elle a eu son dernier contrôle il y a quelques semaines et il n'y avait pas de signes d'alerte réelle, selon Bernard. Elle est sur une mélange d'hydrochlorothiazide, de propanolol et de bénazépril en ce moment pour tenter de baisser sa tension artérielle. Elle ira faire un scan du cerveau demain. »

« Espérons qu'elle ira bien » déclara Doug. « Où est le père? Je voudrais parler avec lui et lui demander de venir voir le bébé s'il en est capable. »

« Il est avec sa femme en soins intensifs » répondit Edward.

Ils quittèrent la nurserie et marchèrent vers le bloc. « Je vais me changer et nous rentrerons à la maison, ok? »

« Je vais t'attendre ici. »

Bella prit sa main quand il réapparut et ils marchèrent en silence vers la voiture. Bella le regarda pendant qu' il conduisait vers la maison, son visage serré. Elle savait qu'il était en train de se faire des reproches.

« Tu veux boire un verre? » demanda-t-elle quand il chuta péniblement sur le canapé. Edward hocha simplement la tête. Lui remettant un scotch avec de la glace, elle s'assit à côté de lui et le saisit de sa main libre.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu le sais » dit-elle doucement.

Edward soupira profondément et ferma les yeux brièvement. « J'aurais dû insisté pour qu'elle aille à l'hôpital dès que je l'ai vu. »

« J'y étais aussi. J'aurais aussi pu dire quelque chose »

« Je suis un médecin. Un obstétricien. J'ai vu les signes instantanément » souligna-t-il.

« Aucun de nous ne savait qu'elle était malade. Nous n'avions pas d'équipement pour prendre sa tension artérielle. Elle ne nous a pas dit comme elle se sentait. Oui, j'ai deviné qu'elle avait une pré-éclampsie, mais je n'avais pas deviné à quel point. Tu n'es pas télépathe, Edward. »

« Mais si elle était allé à l'hôpital plus tôt ... »

Bella prit son menton avec sa main et tourna sa tête pour qu'elle pût le regarder directement. « Edward. Écoutes-moi. _Ce n'est. Pas. Ta. Faute_ . Bernard lui-même a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun signe à son dernier contrôle et tu sais que nous disons à chaque femme de ralentir en fin de grossesse. Sophie a choisi de l' ignorer. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur ?le fait qu'elle travaillait durement. Elle doit s'être sentie mal durant les derniers jours et n'a toujours pas été à l'hôpital. » caressant sa main, elle l'embrassa tendrement. « Nous ne pouvions pas faire beaucoup plus Edward. C'est une femme cultivée, elle connaissait les faits, de sorte qu'elle doit supporter la plupart des responsabilités pour ce qui lui est arrivée. Nous ne l'avons vue que quelques heures ce soir. Cesse de te sentir coupable. »

Edward la regarda et vit l'amour et la conviction qu'elle avait en lui. « Je t'aime tellement, Bella. » Il pencha sa tête descendit pour couvrir ses lèvres des siennes, sa gratitude pour son soutien le remplissait. Il posa le creux de sa main du côté de son visage caressant sa joue de son pouce, pendant qu'il frottait ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et de la sucer doucement.

Bella savait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort ce soir, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, le tenant fermement. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour ses patients, laisser parfois les choses le toucher plus que ce qu'il ne le devrait, mais cela faisait partie de pourquoi elle l'aimait tant. Et de pourquoi il était un bon médecin. Et pourquoi ses patients l'aimaient. Bella était déterminée à lui donner tout l'amour et le réconfort dont il avait besoin ce soir-là, espérant pouvoir atténuer sa douleur.

« Viens te coucher, » murmura-t-elle. Edward acquiesça et lui permit de le conduire vers la chambre où elle le déshabilla, embrassant et caressant sa peau en le découvrant. Une fois nu, Edward fut littéralement foudroyé de désir. Il la dépouilla de ses vêtements avec beaucoup moins de finesse qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de se perdre cette nuit, il avait besoin d'elle pour l'aider à effacer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il l'allongea lentement sur le lit, couvrant son corps avec le sien.

« Je suis désolé bébé, mais je dois être à l'intérieur de toi », murmura-t-il. Il voulait lui faire plaisir en premier mais il en avait besoin comme de l'air. « Je suis désolé » gémit-il en se mettant à son entrée.

Bella lui caressa les cheveux, son besoin de lui la rendait tellement excitée qu'elle était plus que prête pour lui. Emballant ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle gémissait dans sa bouche pendant qu'elle le poussait. « C'est bien. J'ai besoin de toi aussi. S'il te plaît. »

Avec un long gémissement sourd, Edward glissa en elle et plongea dans son ventre, son coeur se sentit instantanément plus léger. Avec ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, il se sentait enveloppé de son amour. Sure. Sécurité. _Maison_ .

L'embrassant profondément, il commença lentement à se déplacer, avalant ses gémissements de plaisir qui le rendait fou.

« Plus vite! » plaida-t-elle.

Ne voulant rien de plus que faire plaisir à cette femme incroyable, il obéit instantanément, ses cris de plaisir remplissaient la salle. Enterrant son visage dans son cou, il s'enfonçait en elle comme un homme possédé, grognant doucement à chaque poussée. Leurs corps glissaient facilement l'un sur l'autre comme s'ils étaient devenus des objets lustrés de sueur.

« Oh Dieu, Edward ... _Je ... T' ... aime!_ » cria Bella quand son corps fut inondé de plaisir, le tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait, ressentant vague après vague les sensations.

Ses cris de plaisir, l'oppression à laquelle elle s'accrochait à lui et à sa chaleur pulsant furent suffisants pour envoyer Edward vers le bord, son cri faisant écho dans toute la pièce.

Ils revinrent vers la terre, haletant les bras serrés autour de l'autre, ne voulant pas briser le lien qui les unissait si étroitement.

Edward ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un auparavant. Jamais senti tant aimé. Autant désiré.

À contrecoeur, il leva la tête et regarda vers le bas vers ses yeux endormis. « Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa doucement, se sentent dépassé. Ses mots suivants vinrent tout droit de son coeur, sans vraiment passer par son cerveau.

« Epouse moi, Bella. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Oh non non les plaintes pour l'horrible fin à la new moon sont toutes a adresser à l'auteur pas à la traductrice lol.**

**Je sais je suis encore en retard, 3 semaines pour poster ce chap mais bon je pense qu'il en valait la peine.**

**Pour me faire pardonné un teaser pour chaque review, précisez le moi si vous n'en voulez pas.**

**La réponse de Bella ou la rétractation d'Edward dans le prochain.**

**Biz**

**Emilie**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Lili Pattsy, Jackye, camryn48re, doudounord2, lyllou42, lapiaf8, Grazie, miiss88, aliecullen4ever, birginie, coco-des-iles, soleil83, aelita48, feliciaD, emichlo, oliveronica cullen massen, bichou85, paulipopo, Isnoname, xalexeex25, Habswifes, Atchoum16, midsum, lili8825, Elphina, bebounette, **

**Anonymes:**

**celine, nad, Ilonka,**

**Ma beta Erato la Muse m'a demandé de vous poster ce message donc voilà:**

**"Bonjour ****juste à propos des subjonctifs, il existe en Français un truc qu'on appelle la concordance des temps ainsi dans un récit au passé, on doit utilisé le subjonctif imparfait qui est certes un peu passé de mode mais qui existe toujours et qui fait la richesse de notre langue. Alors on prend un becherel et on remarque le subjonctif imparfait du verbe pouvoir à la 1e personne du singulier est bien que je pusse et non que je puisse qui est subjonctif présent. Je fais des efforts pour rétablir le plus possible le subjonctif imparfait et j'en loupe fréquemment malheureusement. Alors à bon entendeur."**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 18

_« Epouse moi, Bella. »_

Edward regarda le visage stupéfait de Bella alors que ses paroles semblaient faire écho dans la pièce. Les mots avaient éclaté de sa bouche sans apparemment passer par son cerveau. Il se sentait aussi surpris que Bella en avait l'air. Cependant alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, son cerveau se rattrapa et il réalisa l'énormité de ce qu'il avait dit.

Il avait proposé à Bella. Lui avait demandé d'être sa femme.

Le silence était assourdissant. Bien que ça faisait seulement quelques secondes que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, ça semblait être plusieurs minutes. Tout ce temps durant lequel Bella n'avait encore rien dit.

Roulant sur elle, Edward s'allongea sur son oreiller, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Était-ce seulement l'euphorie post-coïtal? Ou bien son cœur qui avait juste laissé échapper ce qu'il voulait inconsciemment de toute façon? Pendant que les secondes s'écoulaient, l'implication de ses paroles le saisit et Edward se sentit devenir de plus en plus excité.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Bella qui ne le regardait pas. _Oui! Oui! Oui!_ C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait épouser Bella. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Espérer avoir une famille avec elle un jour.

« Bella? »

Bella tourna la tête pour le regarder. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Voulait-il vraiment le dire?

« Bella? Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Elle soupira doucement. « Edward, tu n'as pas à faire cela. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas vraiment. C'était juste ton post-orgasme. C'est bien. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. »

Bella se leva et sortit du lit, mettant la chemise d'Edward avant de se rasseoir. Edward mit son boxeur, s'assit et prit la main de Bella.

« Bella, je voulais dire tous les mots, bébé. Je veux t'épouser » insista-t-il.

« Non, tu ne le veux pas Edward » répondit Bella. « Tu te sens toujours coupable pour Sophie Clark. Ca a été une soirée stressante. Le stress nous fait dire des choses que nous ne voulons pas parfois. »

« Non! Okay, je n'avais peut-être pas l'intention de te le demander ce soir, mais j' _allais _te le demander un jour. Tu le sais. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Ca a tout à voir avec le fait que je t'aime et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

« Edward, tu avais l'air horrifié quand les mots sont sortis. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Je ne pouvais pas le manquer car ton visage était très proche du mien. Je ne serai pas fâchée, je te le promets. »

« Je n'étais pas horrifié. J'étais surpris. Mon cœur a essentiellement fait ce que mon subconscient voulait faire, sans aucune intervention de mon cerveau. Mais à l'instant ou les mots sont sortis, j'ai réalisé que c'était ce que je voulais. S'il te plaît Bella, dis que tu vas m'épouser » plaida-t-il en se penchant vers l'avant et en l'embrassant doucement, sa langue traçant sa lèvre inférieure.

Bella se sentait faiblir. Il n'avait qu'à la toucher et elle était du caoutchouc dans ses mains. Mais cela était trop important pour se laisser séduire en acceptant quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il voulût vraiment. Se reculant, Bella se leva et regarda son visage inquiet.

« Edward, tu sais que je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes demain. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais regretter de te demander de m'épouser. Je t'aime, Bella. »

Bella souriait. « Je le sais. Mais le mariage est un grand pas et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit être décidé dans un moment où aucun de nous ne pense correctement. Je veux dire, tu ne penses pas qu'il est trop tôt? Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement »

Edward sortit de son lit et se tint devant elle avec ses mains sur ses épaules. « Tu ne veux pas m'épouser? » demanda-t-il doucement, son cœur battant de peur.

L'atteignant, elle prit en coupe son visage avec ses deux mains. « Oh Edward. Ce n'est pas cela. Je ne suis juste pas convaincue que les émotions accrues d'aujourd'hui ne soient pas à l'origine de cela. Je t'aime trop pour m'en tenir à quelque chose que tu as dit dans l'impulsion du moment. Ca me tuerait si tu réalisais demain, la semaine prochaine ou le mois prochain que tu le regrettes ou que tu as changé d'avis. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, Bella. Et non, je ne pense pas que c'est trop tôt. Je sais que je ne veux jamais personne d'autre que toi. Tu es faite pour moi, Bella. Je le savais dès notre premier rendez-vous. » Bella pouvait voir la sincérité dans ses yeux.

L'embrassant doucement, elle posa son nez contre le sien. « Et je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre mis à part toi non plus. Que dirais-tu que nous dormions là-dessus, hmm? Pour t'assurer que tu ressens toujours la même chose à la lumière du jour. »

Edward acquiesça et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle ne disait pas non. Cependant elle ne disait pas oui non plus. « Je vais te le demander encore une fois, Bella. Et je vais continuer de te le demander jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui » la prévint-il.

« D'accord. Je l'attendrais avec impatience. Allons au lit. »

Allongé dans son lit, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, sa voix chuchota dans l'obscurité. « Je _te_ ferais dire oui. »

Bella sourit contre sa poitrine et répondit endormi. « Probablement ».

oooooo

Essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible, Edward s'habilla. Bella était allongée sur le ventre, sa bouche légèrement ouverte pendant qu'elle respirait profondément dans son sommeil. Quand il fut prêt à partir, il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bella? » murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas la faire sursauter. C'était un dimanche matin après tout, et elle méritait de dormir plus.

Elle remua quand Edward brossa ses cheveux en arrière et lui donna un autre baiser. « Hmm? » gémit-elle endormie.

« Désolé de te réveiller mon amour, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je vais à l'hôpital » lui dit-il en caressant sa joue.

« Tu vas vérifier Sophie Clark? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Oui. Je veux être là s'ils lui font des scans aujourd'hui. Je pourrais y être un bon moment. »

« Veux-tu que je viennes avec toi? »

Edward sourit à son visage endormi. « Non, mon amour. Rendors-toi. Je te verrai quand je rentrerai. » Il embrassa ses douces lèvres chaudes. « Je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime aussi. J'espère qu'elle va mieux. »

« Moi aussi, mon amour. Moi aussi. »

Pendant qu' Edward conduisait vers l'hôpital, son esprit retourna vers les événements de la nuit dernière. Plus précisément, sur ce qu'il avait dit après avoir fait l'amour. Maintenant, dans la lumière du jour, Edward devenait de plus en plus en colère contre lui-même.

_Quel genre d'idiot demande à la femme qu'il aime de l'épouser après un rapport sexuel?_ pensa-t-il consterné. Pas étonnant que Bella n'eût pas dit oui. Comme si elle pouvait le prendre au sérieux?

Edward imagina Bella être questionnée sur la façon dont il lui avait posé la question. _« Oh, Edward me l'a proposé après que nous ayons eu des rapports sexuels »_ arghh!

Et maintenant, il savait qu'il voulait désespérément se marier avec Bella. Il ne se souciait pas du fait qu' ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois. Elle était l'amour de sa vie. Et elle méritait plus que d'avoir une proposition de quelques mots lâchés immédiatement après qu'il eût atteint son paroxysme. Il était chanceux qu'elle ne l'eût pas jeté dehors.

Il ferait certainement beaucoup mieux pour sa prochaine proposition.

Marchant dans l'hôpital, son esprit se retourna vers la question de son litige. Bien qu'il ne ressentait pas la même culpabilité qu'il avait été ressenti pour Sophie Clark hier soir, il ressentait toujours une certaine responsabilité envers elle et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'il eût vérifié son état.

Il entra dans le service de soins intensifs et alla vers le lit de Sophie. Ron n'était pas là mais il y avait des preuves qu'il avait passé la nuit à côté de son épouse. Une infirmière prenait les constantes de Sophie quand il arriva.

Edward pouvait voir qu'elle était encore très gonflée. L'un des médicaments qu'on lui avait administré était un diurétique pour tenter de réduire ses niveaux de fluide. L'excès de liquide faisait pression sur son cœur et d'autres organes et devait être réduit dès que possible. Et ils espéraient qu'ensuite cela fît baisser sa tension artérielle. Quels seront les effets à long terme de ce qu'elle avait subit, seul le temps le dira.

« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

« Elle semble se stabiliser. Sa tension artérielle a atteint des sommets durant la nuit, son dosage a été augmenté, la faisant baisser un peu. Elle est stable depuis les dernières heures. »

« Et pour ses corps cétoniques? » C'étaient les niveaux de protéines dans ses urines, un niveau élevé signifiait qu'elle décomposait les acides gras dans son corps trop rapidement.

« Ceux-là ont légèrement baissé. »

Edward acquiesça. « Savez-vous s'ils vont faire un scan ce matin? »

« A ce que je sais, le médecin attend que le radiologue vienne » répondit l'infirmière.

« Où est le Dr Singh? » demanda Edward, se référant au chef des soins intensifs.

« Il vient juste de prendre une pause. Il devrait être de retour dans quelques minutes. Voulez-vous que je le contacte? »

« Non, c'est très bien. Je vais l'attendre ici. Est-ce que M. Clark est encore là? »

L'infirmière hocha la tête. « Je crois qu'il est parti à la pouponnière. Il était ici toute la nuit. Je crois que certains membres de la famille sont en chemin. »

L'infirmière s'excusa et continua sa tournée. Edward revérifia toutes les lignes IV et commença à lire les notes pour voir par lui-même ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit.

Le Dr Singh arriva et alla directement vers Edward.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sur place quand elle s'est effondrée » déclara le Dr. Singh quand les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Oui. Elle était à la maison de mon père. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était très enflée et qu'elle se frottait la tête. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de venir ici mais elle continuait de nier qu'elle se sentait aussi mal que je le pensais, elle devait le savoir. »

Edward fut informé de la condition de Sophie. « Est-ce qu'elle va avoir un scan aujourd'hui? Je veux vraiment exclure tout AVC »

« Je voudrais qu'elle reste stabilisé pour quelques heures de plus avant que nous la bougions » répondit le Dr Singh. « Dans le cas échéant, quels effets à long terme penses-tu qu'elle va avoir? »

Edward ne put que hausser les épaules. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. D'un côté, j'espère que l'éclampsie est apparue rapidement ce qui signifie qu'elle n'aura pas eu le temps de faire trop de dégâts sur ses organes, mais d'autre part, ça pourrait avoir l'effet contraire et faire d'énorme dégâts. »

« Nous en saurons plus dans les prochains jours, je suppose. »

Voyant que l'état de Sophie ne changerait pas durant les deux heures suivantes, Edward décida d'aller travailler dans son bureau, s'arrêtant dans la pouponnière de soins intensifs en chemin.

Ron Clark était assis à côté de la couveuse qui contenait sa fille, divers tubes et fils sortaient de son petit corps. L'homme avait l'air hagard et pâle, ses yeux rougis de fatigue et de larmes. Il se tourna quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Bonjour M. Clark. Comment tenez-vous? » demanda Edward avec sympathie.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Ron. » Avec un profond soupir, il se frotta les yeux. « Fatigué, je suppose. Avez-vous été voir Sophie? »

« Oui je l'ai fait. J'ai vu qu'elle était stable, ce qui est bien. »

« Pensez-vous qu'elle y arrivera? » demanda Ron en le regardant implorant. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle n'y arrivait pas » dit-il, sa voix enrouée par l'émotion.

« Je crois qu'elle a une bonne chance. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour elle. Nous ne savons pas si les effets seront durables et ce qu'ils lui feront. »

« De quel genre d'effets vous me parlez? » demanda Ron.

« L'éclampsie peut gravement endommager les organes vitaux. Les principaux dangers sont pour ses reins, son foie et son cœur. Elle a aussi subi un accident vasculaire cérébral, il pourrait y avoir des dommages au cerveau. Les autres effets peuvent être des lésions oculaires. »

« Oh Dieu » s'écria Ron en abaissant la tête.

Edward pressa l'épaule de l'autre homme. « Nous aurons peut-être de la chance et elle n'aura subi aucun effet durable. Nous ne le saurons que quand elle aura eu un scanner et qu'elle sera réveillée. Vous avez besoin de rester positif pour elle. »

Ron acquiesça sans enthousiasme. « Je suppose que oui. »

« Avez-vous de la famille pour vous aidez? »

« Mes parents vont venir de Seattle et les parents de Sophie et sa sœur viennent du Nevada. »

« Bon. Vous avez besoin d'êtres chers pour vous entourer pendant ce moment difficile. Et comment va votre fille? » demanda Edward en regardant la petite fille. Sa couleur s'était améliorée depuis l'accouchement.

« Le Docteur dit qu'elle a de bonnes chances. Elle va probablement être ici une semaine ou deux. »

« C'est bien. A-t-elle un nom? »

«Non Soph et moi en avant quelques uns mais j'attends jusqu'à ce que nous pouvons décider ensemble. »

Edward acquiesça en comprenant. « Pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas chez vous pour dormir quelques heures? Nous emmenons Sophie pour un scan dans quelques heures. Je doute qu'elle se réveillera aujourd'hui. »

« Peut-être. Je vais voir. »

En lui souhaitant le meilleur, Edward retourna dans son bureau faire de la paperasse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit informé que le scan allait commencer.

Il était près de trois heures de l'après-midi quand Edward émergea de l'hôpital. Avant de retourner à l'appartement de Bella, il avait quelques arrêts à faire en premier.

oooooo

Bella resta au lit jusqu'en fin de matinée et décida de nettoyer l'appartement une fois qu'elle fut habillée. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait un bon nettoyage. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, elle repensa à la proposition de la nuit précédente d'Edward.

Elle avait été choquée quand Edward avait prononcé les mots. Le Mariage n'avait jamais été mentionné par l'un d'eux encore. Ils profitaient tout simplement de ce qu'ils avaient pour le moment. Bella ne doutait pas qu' Edward lui proposerait un jour, mais elle ne l'avait pas attendue si tôt.

Elle ne pouvait nier que son premier instinct avait été de dire oui. Il était sur le bout de sa langue de le dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le regard d'étonnement sur son visage. En cet instant, elle avait compris qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire, pas consciemment du moins.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter de l'épouser. Pas à ce moment là. Pas quand ils venaient de descendre de leur amour. Et le fait qu'il avait été si bouleversé au sujet de Sophie Clark n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il était trop émotif pour penser correctement. Bella ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à tirer profit de cela.

Comme elle lui avait dit, elle voudrait se ratatiner et mourir s'il changeait d'avis quand il aurait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne pensais pas pouvoir survivre a cette blessure. Non, il était préférable de dire non maintenant et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il fût vraiment prêt à le proposer.

Bella se rappela de sa menace de lui demander de l'épouser jusqu'à ce qu'elle acceptât. Elle se demandait quand la première proposition se passerait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser attendre, quand elle serait sûre que c'était ce qu'il voulait, elle dirait oui.

Le téléphone sonna emmenant ses pensées loin des événements de la nuit dernière. Bella s'attendait à ce que ce soit Edward lui faisant savoir qu'il était retenu à l'hôpital et fut surprise d'entendre la voix gaie d'Alice à l'autre bout.

« Salut, Alice. Tu vas bien? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Je t'appelle pour savoir comment va la pauvre Sophie? C'était terrifiant à regarder » s'exclama Alice.

« Je sais, c'est affreux à voir. Heureusement, seulement quelques cas de pré-éclampsie évoluent vers ce stade. »

« Est-ce qu'elle et son bébé vont biens? »

« Sophie va assez mal. Edward l'a accouché d'une fille mais elle était dans un piètre état à la naissance. Le pédiatre pense qu'elle ira bien mais bien sûr on ne saura pas si elle a souffert de toute sorte de dommages au cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se développer. »

« Oh, la pauvre petite chose. J'espère qu'elle va bien. »

« Moi aussi. C'est Sophie pour qui Edward est inquiet. Elle est aux soins intensifs. Edward est parti aujourd'hui pour la voir. Je pense qu'ils vont faire des scans pour voir si elle a eu un accident vasculaire cérébral ou non. Et ils sont inquiets au sujet d'organes endommagés » répondit Bella.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est affreux! »

« Ouais, ça l' est. Donc, ne t'avises pas d'ignorer les signes, Alice, ou tu auras affaire à moi! » l'avertit sévèrement Bella.

« Non, non. Je te promets que je vous ferez savoir à toi ou Edward si je suis inquiète. Surtout maintenant que j'ai vu ce qui peut arriver. Je pense que Jasper m'emmènera à l'hôpital si j'ai le moindre mal de tête! »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, Alice. »

« Ouais. Quelles sont ses chances, Bella? » demanda Alice.

Bella soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'Edward aura une meilleure idée aujourd'hui. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. »

Aucune d'elle ne parla pendant quelques instants, pensant à la pauvre femme et son bébé.

« Je vais informer maman. Elle était assez bouleversée la nuit dernière. »

« Ouais, et bien, ce n'était pas beau à voir. »

Réitérant à Alice la demande qu'elle prît soin d'elle et de tenir compte des signaux d'avertissement de son corps, elles raccrochèrent.

Il était presque cinq heures et Bella commença tout juste à commencer à préparer le dîner quand Edward arriva à la maison. Elle hachait les légumes quand elle sentit les bras d'Edward encercler sa taille, elle inclina la tête pour lui permettre d'embrasser le creux de sa gorge.

« Mmm, bonjour. »

« Bonjour, mon amour » répondit-il contre sa peau.

Elle posa le couteau et se tourna dans le cercle de ses bras, posant ses mains sur ses épaules quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se brossèrent les unes contre les autres sensuellement. Avant que les choses ne deviennent trop chaudes, Bella se pencha en arrière contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Comment va Sophie? »

Edward la laissa partir et s'assit à la table. «Nous avons fait des scans et apparemment elle n'a pas subi d'accident vasculaire cérébral bien qu'il y ai plusieurs points de saignement dans le cerveau. Ils n'ont pas l'air trop gros, on a de la chance. »

S'asseyant à côté de lui, Bella lui remit une tasse de café et prit la main d'Edward quand il lui raconta les événements de la journée.

« Sa tension artérielle s'est stabilisée et nous arrivons lentement à la faire revenir à un niveau acceptable. Cependant Bernard et moi sommes inquiets au sujet de sa fonction rénale. Avec un peu de chance, une fois le reste de ses symptômes prient en charge, ils reviendront à la normale. Nous la maintenons dans un coma artificiel pour les deux prochains jours. »

Bella hocha la tête de compréhension. « Et le bébé? »

« Elle est sous respirateur pour aider ses petits poumons mais Doug est assez sûr qu'elle passera bien à travers. Elle a juste besoin de grandir un peu. »

Edward passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus que la normale.

Passant une main sur son front, Bella se pencha et embrassa sa joue. « Tu as l'air épuisé. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire une sieste pendant que je prépare le dîner? »

« Je pense que je pourrais. Dieu, j'espère que nous ne verrons pas un autre cas comme celui-ci pendant une longue période » il soupira de lassitude.

« Moi aussi. Je sais que ça a fait vraiment peur a Alice. »

« Bien. »

Après un autre baiser léger, Edward entra dans la chambre et dormit durant les deux heures suivantes.

oooooo

La clinique du lundi commençait dans dix minutes, Bella prépara son équipement et vérifia que les fournitures fussent prêtes. Elle travaillait avec Edward aujourd'hui. Pendant qu'elle travaillait ses pensées s'égarèrent vers le week-end étrange qu'ils avaient eu. Urgences graves, proposition. Ce n'était pas un week-end ordinaire.

Proposition.

Il n'y avait eu aucune répétition de la proposition d'Edward. Bella ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'élancement de la déception causée par le silence d'Edward et une partie d'elle souhaitait lui avoir dit oui. L'autre partie lui disait qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas accepter dans ces circonstances.

Certes, Edward était épuisé hier soir, et après le dîner ils s'étaient recroquevillés ensemble dans le salon pendant un moment avant d'aller au lit.

Bella avait attendu une répétition de sa proposition au moins une fois durant la soirée, mais ça n'était pas venu. Malgré ses protestations, Edward avait évidemment des doutes au sujet de la proposition.

Elle dût s'avouer que c'était plus qu'un pincement de déception. Ca ressemblait plus à une part entière de déception.

« Prête pour le premier patient, mon amour? » demanda Edward.

Bella hocha la tête et appela le premier patient. Elle mit de côté sa déception et alla travailler. Il y avait plus de patients que d'habitude et Bella travailla régulièrement pendant l'heure suivante en aidant Edward avec plusieurs échographies.

Vers la fin de la clinique une patiente arriva que Bella n'avait jamais vu avant, même si elle avait l'air d'être au moins à sept mois de grossesse. Regardant vers le bas dans les dossiers des patients, elle vit que son nom était Victoria Brennan et qu'elle en était à trente semaines de grossesse. Son adresse était répertorié dans un parc de caravanes à la périphérie de la ville.

« Bonjour, Victoria. Est-ce votre première visite ici? » demanda Bella en lui serrant la main et en la faisant s'asseoir afin de connaitre son histoire.

« Oui. Nous avons emménagés dans la région il y a quelques semaines. Mon copain a réussi à trouver un emploi en tant que charpentier ici. » En outre le questionnement lui révéla que Victoria et son copain James semblaient avoir vécu une existence quelque peu nomade durant les deux dernières années. James ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas conserver un emploi stable et ils voyageaient dans des endroits où il y avait du travail. En conséquence, les check-up de Victoria avait été assez irrégulier.

« Est ce que ce travail va durer au moins jusqu'à la naissance du bébé? » demanda Bella.

Victoria haussa les épaules. « Qui sait? James n'aime pas rester longtemps au même endroit. »

Bella regarda l'autre femme. Elle était très jolie avec de longs cheveux bouclés, d'une teinte blond vénitien, des yeux bleus et de légères taches de rousseur et une peau pâle. Elle avait aussi un air vague de nervosité.

« C'était très bien quand vous êtes seulement vous deux, mais vous avez un bébé qui arrive et il serait dans votre meilleur intérêt à tous les deux si vous séjourniez dans un endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il naisse. Vous êtes à la fin de votre grossesse et il est vital que vous ne manquiez pas votre check-up. Se déplacer autant est difficile pour nous de garder un œil sur votre état et de s'assurer que tout va bien. »

Victoria regarda ses pieds. « Je sais, mais James ... »

« Pourquoi vous ne lui parleriez vous pas pour lui dire que vous devriez rester jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse? Amenez-le lors de votre prochain rendez-vous » suggéra Bella.

« Je doute que James veuille venir » grimaça Victoria. « Je vais lui parler cependant. »

Bella lui demanda de retrousser ses manches afin qu'elle pût mettre le brassard de tensiomètre. Quand elle le fit, Bella remarqua de nombreuses contusions sur son bras, certaines anciennes, d'autres beaucoup plus fraiches. Pour l'œil formé de Bella les meurtrissures avaient l'air d'avoir été faites par une main.

Une fois la pression artérielle de Victoria prise et l'échantillon d'urine testé, Bella lui demanda de se coucher afin d'écouter le cœur du bébé. Quand Victoria releva son haut, Bella vit un gros hématome, maintenant presque disparu, sur le côté du ventre enflé de Victoria. A présent, les drapeaux rouges s'agitaient fermement dans l'esprit de Bella.

« Je vais juste donner votre dossier au Dr. Cullen avant de commencer. Il va vouloir effectuer un examen plus approfondi car vous avez beaucoup bouger. Il va aussi probablement faire une échographie. Je serais là dans un moment »lui dit Bella, elle frappa à la porte d'Edward. La dernière patiente était partie il y a quelques minutes alors elle savait qu'il était libre.

« Edward, j'ai besoin de te parler de la patiente suivante. » Edward écouta Bella lui raconter ce qu'elle savait avant de lui parler de ses soupçons. « Elle a un grand nombre d'ecchymoses sur ses bras, à la fois anciennes et nouvelles et quand j'ai écouté les battements du cœur, j'ai vu un gros hématome sur le côté. Edward, je pense que quelqu'un, probablement son petit ami, abuse d'elle.»

Edward fronça les sourcils quand Bella lui détailla ses craintes. « Elle ne peut pas s'être cognée dans quelques choses? »

Bella secoua la tête. « J'en doute. Ca ressemble à des marques de doigts, comme si elle avait été attrapée fermement. C'est celui sur le ventre dont je suis inquiète. Que faire si elle a été frappée là? »

« Nous devons être prudents dans notre façon d'aborder le sujet. Elle est susceptible de ne pas revenir de nouveau si elle se sent menacée. Nous devons essayer de gagner sa confiance et la faire s'ouvrir. Je vais programmer des rendez-vous plus fréquents pour que nous puissions garder un œil sur elle » déclara Edward.

« Devrais-je parler à Charlie? »

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'elle ai été abusé, mais tu peux peut-être lui demander des idées sur la façon de procéder. Il a probablement déjà vu des cas semblables et pourrait avoir quelques conseils. Je vais aussi parler à Chris et lui demander conseil. Peux tu l'appeler? » Quand Bella se leva, il lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle de consultation. « Peut-être qu'ensemble, nous pourrons gagner quelques informations. »

Comme prévu, Edward réalisa une échographie de Victoria et vit la meurtrissure que Bella lui avait mentionné. Bella vit ses lèvres se serrer quand il l'aperçut. Il nota également une contusion profonde sur la cuisse de Victoria.

« Mme Brennan, avez-vous un sorte de trouble sanguin que vous n'avez pas mentionné? » lui demanda Edward.

Victoria secoua la tête, ses yeux ne répondant pas aux siens. « Non, pourquoi? »

« Et bien, j'ai remarqué un certain nombres d'ecchymoses sur vous » répondit-il gentiment. « Parfois, des ecchymoses peuvent indiquer une maladie du sang. Les échantillons de sang que nous avons prélevés détermineront cela, mais je pensais que vous pourriez nous le dire si vous saviez déjà quelque chose. »

Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête.

« Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez obtenu ces bleus, Victoria? » demanda-t-il en exerçant tout son charme. Bella pouvait dire que Victoria n'en était pas affectée, sa main remonta et fit tourner une mèche de cheveux autour de sa main.

« Euh ... Je ... euh ... je suis un peu maladroite. Mon estomac semble en pâtir dernièrement,» répondit-elle en se déplaçant mal à l'aise dans son siège.

« Oui, cela arrive. » Avançant autour de la table, il tira une chaise à côté d'elle conservant délibérément son visage le plus ouvert et convivial possible. « Vous devez être prudente, Victoria. Votre bébé dépend entièrement de vous et il est vital que vous restiez bien et en toute sécurité. Ce n'est plus seulement vous maintenant, vous devez penser à votre enfant et à ce qui est mieux pour vous deux. L'infirmière Swan m'a dit que vous vous déplaciez beaucoup. J'imagine que ça doit être difficile de se faire des amis, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Victoria hocha la tête, ses yeux tristes. « Oui » murmura-t-elle.

« Avez-vous de la famille? » demanda Bella.

« Non j'ai été en famille d'accueil durant la plupart de ma vie. James est la seule famille que j'ai. »

Edward acquiesça compréhensif. Aux yeux de Victoria, battue par son petit ami, avoir quelqu'un même n'importe qui, était préférable que d'être seule surtout avec un enfant en chemin.

« Victoria, vous pouvez nous dire n'importe quoi. Nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour vous aider, si c'est ce que vous voulez. »

Assise, Victoria le regarda les yeux paniqués. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tout va bien. Je me cogne juste. C'est dur de vivre dans une caravane lorsque vous êtes de la taille d'une maison. »

Edward et Bella comprirent tous deux la nécessité de faire marche arrière avant de la faire fuir définitivement. « Oui, je suppose que oui » déclara Edward doucement en se levant et marcha vers son bureau. « Je vais planifier votre prochain rendez-vous pour dans quelques semaines. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Victoria soupçonneuse.

« Je veux garder un œil sur vous car je n'ai pas un historique complet de votre grossesse » répondit-il. « D'accord? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Victoria les regarda tous deux pendant quelques instants avant de hocher lentement.

« Si vous avez des préoccupations avant ou si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à venir à l'intérieur ou à appeler » lui dit Bella.

En leur donnant un léger sourire Victoria sortit de la salle.

« Pauvre fille » dit Bella, en frottant son front avec lassitude. « Aucune famille, aucun ami. Elle est totalement dépendante émotionnellement et probablement financièrement de son petit ami, qui la bat parce qu'il sait qu'il peut. Je vais le dire à Charlie. »

Edward lui prit la main et la serra fortement. « Jusqu'à ce que Victoria l'accuse, les mains de Charlie sont liées. »

« Il ya sûrement quelque chose qui peut être fait? Il est impossible que la police fasse quelque chose quand il soupçonne une violence domestique? La loi n'a-t-elle pas changée? » cria Bella.

« Je ne sais pas. Parles à Charlie de ça. En attendant, nous devons continuer d'insister auprès d'elle pour qu'elle fasse le meilleur pour son bébé. Elle semblait très réceptives quand on lui parlait de ses besoins. Peut-être est-ce la façon de faire pour la toucher » réfléchit-il.

Il le mit à l'arrière de sa tête et lui donna un doux et tendre baiser. Faisant Bella se sentir immédiatement mieux. « Nous ferons de notre mieux pour l'aider Bella. » Bella hocha la tête, lui donna un autre baiser et retourna au travail.

Soudain, le fait qu'Edward ne lui demande pas de l'épouser à nouveau ne lui semblait pas aussi mauvais quand elle pensait à Victoria. Elle décida de parler à Charlie d'aujourd'hui.

Elle déjeuna avec Sue après que les consultations fussent terminées, Edward disant qu'il devait aller à une réunion. Ce fut après le déjeuner qu'elle remarqua que Sue agissait étrangement. Elle regardait Bella en souriant secrètement, puis essayait d'avoir l'air normale.

« Tu vas bien, Sue? » demanda Bella quand elles furent assises au poste des infirmières dans l' après-midi.

« Ouais, pourquoi? » demanda Sue de sa voix dégoulinant d'innocence.

« Tu agis bizarrement. »

« Bizarrement? Je n'agis pas bizarrement » nia avec véhémence Sue.

Bella secoua la tête et continua ses papiers. Le premier soupçon qu'elle avait que quelque chose se passait s'effaça quand deux hommes de livraison arrivèrent dans le service transportant deux douzaines de roses rouges chacun.

Contemplant les roses magnifiques, Bella se demanda qui était cette femme chanceuse qui allait les avoir. Elle supposait que c'était l'une des nouvelles mères dans le service.

« Etes-vous Bella Swan? » lui demanda l'un d'entre eux. Bella hocha la tête confuse.

« Voilà pour vous » dit-il en les posant sur le bureau et en faisant signe à son collègue de faire de même.

« Etes-vous sûr qu'elles sont pour moi? » demanda Bella en regardant la profusion de fleurs qui couvraient maintenant le bureau.

Il regarda sa feuille de livraison. « Si votre nom est Bella Swan, alors oui, c'est sûr. Profitez-en. »

Bella regarda hébétée les fleurs, leur parfum irrésistible remplissait la salle. Le personnel, les patientes et les visiteurs venaient les regarder, s'exclamant sur leur beauté.

Bella ne pouvait que supposer qu'elles étaient d'Edward. Elle vit Sue sourire largement. « Sais-tu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Sue? » demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

« Je devais m'assurer que tu étais là à ce moment », répondit Sue.

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu verras. »

Elle regardait fixement les roses, respirant leur délicieux parfum et ne remarqua pas le mouvement derrière elle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne se raclât la gorge.

Surprise, elle se retourna, sa mâchoire tomba quand elle vit Edward. Il était vêtu de son smoking, une rose rouge à la boutonnière.

Avec un grand sourire sur son visage, il lui prit la main et la tira sur ses pieds. Bella était encore trop abasourdie pour dire quelque chose. Elle ignorait totalement le public intéressé derrière elle.

Soudain, Edward se mit sur un genou, lui prit la main dans l'une de siennes, l'autre tenant une petite boîte en velours. Bella était vaguement au courant qu'elle devait probablement être béante comme un poisson.

S'éclaircissant la gorge nerveusement, Edward ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « Bella, je suis désolé pour cette chose de l'autre soir. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça. Bella, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui remplisse mon âme, qui fait apparaître chaque jour comme une nouvelle aventure, avec qui je veux passer chaque jour de ma vie . » Il regarda profondément dans ses yeux pleins de larmes et lui fit un sourire affectueux. « Bella, Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Apparemment toutes les femmes dans la salle soupirèrent en même temps à la romance de la chose, bien que cela passât inaperçue pour Bella. La seule chose dont elle était au courant était Edward ouvrant la boîte et il lui tendre. A l'intérieur était un étincelant solitaire diamant rose sur une monture d'or rose.

Edward la regarda, son visage devenant de plus en plus inquiet au faire et à mesure les secondes passaient sans un mot de Bella. « Bella? »

Se tirant de sa torpeur, Bella regarda dans les yeux verts et brillants d'Edward et sentit les siens se remplir de larmes. Pas étonnant qu'il n'avait rien dit hier soir. Il avait bien évidemment prévu cela.

Se baissant, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle lui donna un sourire larmoyant. « Oui, Edward. J'adorerais t'épouser » chuchota-t-elle.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua les applaudissements et les sifflets de loup autour d'eux quand il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec amour et passion, leur baiser scellant leur promesse.

ooooooooooooooo

**Désolé pour tout ce retard je ne sais pas quand la suite sera postée j'ai quelques problèmes personnels et très peu de temps pour traduire. Mais promis je fais au mieux.**

**Biz Emilie**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**wesker101, Galswinthe, psychogirl25, birginie, doudounord2, lapiaf8, feliciaD, emichlo, Jackye, lili8825, Atchoum16, Puky, mmccg, xalexeex25, oliveronica cullen massen, Lili Pattsy, Isnoname, Habswifes, Titie, Aely, midsum, Grazie, bichou85, Elphina, **

**Anonymes:**

**crazybells, larsand, karima, Ilonka, **

**Un grand Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 19

«Je t'aime», murmura Edward, ses lèvres se frottant contre la nuque de Bella pendant qu'ils étaient étendus dans le lit, le corps d'Edward enfoncé intimement contre son dos, son bras autour de sa taille la tenant en toute sécurité.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle paresseusement de sa voix rassasiée.

Perdus l'un dans l'autre après la proposition d'Edward, ça leur avait pris quelques secondes pour remarquer les applaudissements et les rires autour d'eux dans l'hôpital. Il y avait eu quelques sifflements de loups ainsi que des commentaires « trouver une chambre » dans le fond.

Détachant leurs lèvres, ils se tournèrent vers leur public amusé, le visage de Bella passant à un rouge vif quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait cessé d'être au courant de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, mis à part Edward. Tenant Bella étroitement dans ses bras, Edward leurs souriait.

« Félicitations vous deux! » cria Sue en les engloutissant tous les deux dans ses bras.

« Merci pour ton aide Sue » déclara Edward en l'étreignant avec un bras.

« Tu étais au courant, pas vrai? » demanda Bella. « Pas étonnant que tu agissais si étrangement. »

« Edward m'a dit ce qu'il comptait faire. Je n'avais aucune autre option qu'aider Cupidon. Tout était si romantique » jaillit-elle. Bella secoua juste la tête et se mit à rire.

D'autres vinrent offrir leurs félicitations avant de s'éloigner.

« Viens mon amour. Nous partons » déclara Edward en relâchant Bella et lui prenant la main.

« Partir? Mais j'ai encore une autre heure à travailler » lui dit Bella.

« Pas aujourd'hui, tu n'en as pas. J'ai vu ça avec ton superviseur et tu as finie pour la journée. J'ai des plans pour nous. »

« Quels sont ces plans? »

« Vas t'habiller et je te le dirais en chemin », répondit Edward. « Sue, peux-tu trouver quelqu'un pour porter ces roses à la voiture? »

« Bien sûr » déclara Sue. «Je vais appeler le responsable de l'entretien et voir si quelques hommes peuvent être réquisitionnés pour quelques minutes. »

Edward conduisait vers la maison, le parfum presque accablant des roses dans la voiture et il en profita pour lui dire qu'il avait fait une réservation dans l'un des plus chics restaurants de la région pour célébrer leurs fiançailles.

« Nous allons faire un arrêt en chemin cependant. Vas te changer pendant que je sors les fleurs de la voiture. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bella pour réaliser qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Charlie et les papillons commencèrent pour de bon. Comment Charlie allait-il réagir à ses fiançailles?

En montant les marches vers la porte de Charlie, Bella prit la main d'Edward et la serra fortement.

« Détends-toi Bella» dit en souriant Edward et en pressant doucement sa main pour la rassurer. « Charlie ira bien. »

« Dieu, je l'espère. »

Prenant une grande respiration, Bella ouvrit la porte et cria le nom de son père. Comme d'habitude, il était dans le salon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il prit conscience de la cause de leurs plus beaux atours.

« Déjà posé la question ? » demanda-t-il à Edward.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de surprise. À cause de Charlie et du fait qu'il semblait prendre la nouvelle dans la foulée.

« Tu savais? » demanda-t-elle à son père.

« Bells, je _suis_ flic, tu sais. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de travail de détective pour comprendre que vous deux vous dirigez vers un endroit spécial dans vos vêtements classes, pas vrai? »

Bella secoua la tête, attendant l'explosion.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous pourriez célébrer? Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire et je doute que ce soit celui d'Edward car tu l'aurais mentionné. Ca ne peut pas être un anniversaire, c'est trop tôt. Alors des fiançailles semblent être la réponse évidente. »

Bella entendit Edward rire à côté d'elle quand il mit son bras autour de son épaule.

Charlie souriait. « D'ailleurs, Edward m'a demandé ta main quand il est venu hier » admet-il.

« Vraiment? » demanda-t-elle en souriant à Edward.

Edward lui baisa tendrement le front avant de répondre. « Mais bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Je voulais obtenir l'approbation de Charlie en premier. Je sais à quel point vous êtes proches et je voulais faire les choses correctement. »

Bella l'entendit grommeler « cette fois » sous son souffle.

« Et s'il n'avait pas donné son approbation? » demanda curieusement Bella.

Edward lui fit son très sexy sourire en coin qui la rendait folle. « Je l'aurais ignoré et t'aurais demandé de m'épouser quand même. »

Charlie éclata de rire et tendit les bras vers sa fille. Bella étreignit fortement son père, les larmes menaçant de couler. Il n'avait jamais été une personne démonstrative, donc cela signifiait encore plus pour elle.

« Merci Papa », murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Bells. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je t'aime aussi, papa. Et je suis heureuse. Plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Après avoir partagé une bière avec Charlie, Edward la reconduisit vers la voiture pour aller à leurs réservations pour le dîner. Le restaurant avait une illustre réputation pour leur nourriture et leur service, mais malheureusement ils ne le remarquaient même pas. Edward et Bella remarquaient à peine quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que l'autre. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Edward la poussa quasiment dans la voiture, tout deux désireux d'être seul, en feu l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient littéralement trébuché de retour dans l'appartement, pour célébrer leur engagement en faisant l'amour passionnément.

Edward reprit la main de Bella, traçant de son doigt le diamant qui ornait maintenant sa main gauche. Il ne pouvait pas décrire comment il se sentait de la voir sur son doigt. Il se sentait absurdement possessif, cet anneau signifiant pour tout le monde qu'elle était à lui. Surtout à tous les autres mâles qui se faisaient des idées. Evidemment, il n'avait pas dit tout cela à Bella.

« C'est une belle bague », dit-elle en roulant sur le dos et en regardant le diamant rose étincelant. « Tu as bon goût. »

Edward leva sa main et baisa son annulaire. « C'était la bague de ma grand-mère. »

« Ta grand-mère! Ce n'est pas censé être à Esme? »

« Non, elle me l'a laissée pour que je la donne à quelqu'un de spécial. Elle était la mère de Carlisle et nous étions proches. Elle m'a dit que mon grand-père avait épargné tout son salaire de l'armée afin de l'acheter. Quand il est revenu de la guerre, il lui a demandé de l'épouser dès la première fois qu'il la revit. Elle l'a gardée toute sa vie. Quand elle fut mourante, elle me l'a donnée et m'a dit de la donner à quelqu'un qui me rendrait aussi heureux que mon grand-père l'avait fait avec elle. Maman a pris soin d'elle durant toutes ces années. Je l'ai récupérée hier avant d'aller voir Charlie. »

Bella rigola. « Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu as demandé à Charlie ma main en mariage. »

« C'était intimidant, crois-moi », dit-il en riant. « J'espérais qu'il avait rangé son fusil, ça c'est sûr! Après le choc initial, il m'a remercié de m'être donné la peine d'obtenir son approbation. » Il regarda le visage amusé de Bella.

« Pourquoi me l'as-tu demandé dans un tel lieu public? »

« Après le gâchis impulsif de ma première proposition, j'étais déterminé à te montrer que je voulais vraiment ce que je te demandais. Je pensais que le fait d'avoir des témoins te prouverait que je voulais vraiment t'épouser. » Il souriait sournoisement vers elle. « De plus, ça aurait été difficile pour toi de dire non avec toutes ces personnes autour. »

Bella secoua juste la tête. « Et je suppose que Sue était désireuse d'aider? »

« Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour m'aider quand je lui ai dit ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne sais pas qui était le plus excité, elle ou moi. »

Leurs rires s'éteignirent au moment où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Edward se pencha lentement et fit courir le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, inhalant son parfum qui le rendait fou à chaque fois. « Je t'aime tellement » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. « Tu as si bon goût, je pourrais te dévorer » dit-il avant d'approfondir le baiser.

« Mmm, Je t'aime aussi » réussit-elle à dire avant que sa bouche ne soit trop occupée pour parler.

Bella gémissait doucement quand la langue d'Edward explorait tous les recoins de sa bouche tandis que sa main effleurait sa peau sensible, le contact rendant toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses excitées. Son pouls commença à s'accélérer et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse quand sa main taquinait légèrement sa peau.

Sa bouche quitta la sienne et se rendit jusqu'à sa gorge, sa langue lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Elle haletait doucement quand sa bouche aspira la peau sous son oreille. Bella pouvait sentir son corps devenir de plus en plus excité quand il grignota et lécha sa gorge et ses épaules. Elle gémissait en signe de protestation quand il éloigna sa bouche et la fit frissonner de désir quand ses doigts commencèrent à tracer le contour de son sein, tournant en rond vers son mamelon. Il resserra davantage ses doigts en les faisant tourner autour.

Edward les regarda brièvement avant de se lécher les lèvres dans l'anticipation. « Dieu, j'adore tes seins. Je pourrais joyeusement me noyer en eux » murmura-t-il avant de les lécher de la base à la pointe. Bella se tortilla sous lui quand ses mamelons se contractèrent douloureusement en réponse. Encore et encore, il lécha tout son sein, d'abord l'un puis l'autre, mais sans jamais prendre son point sensible dans sa bouche.

« S'il te plaît Edward » gémit-elle, ses mains s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'obtenir sa bouche où elle en avait besoin.

« Tu veux que je les suce? Les morde? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en soufflant sur un téton.

« Dieu oui! »

Obéissant à sa demande, la bouche d'Edward engloutit son mamelon et commença à le téter, alternant entre grignotage et douceur avec sa langue. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Bella quand il déménagea vers son jumeau.

En attendant sa main commença à se déplacer sur son ventre avant de descendre. Quand ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les boucles entre ses jambes, Bella les ouvrit en grand pour lui permettre l'accès. Lentement, Edward frotta son doigt sur ses plis, avant de masser son nœud.

« Ahhh! » cria Bella en soulevant ses hanches pour trouver le contact. Edward plongea quelques doigts dans sa chaleur, les pompant lentement en elle.

« Tu es si prête pour moi, n'est-ce pas? Sais-tu ce que ça me fait de savoir que tu me veux autant? »

Bella ne pouvait pas parler alors elle prit son pénis dans sa main le serrant et le caressant. Il était si dur qu'il avait l'air d'être de l'acier de velours. Elle souriait quand elle entendit son souffle se couper contre sa poitrine.

Edward commença à pomper de plus en plus vite ses doigts faisant gémir Bella de cette stimulation. La sensation d'elle dans sa bouche et autour de ses doigts le fit se contracter et il dût se forcer à ne pas venir dans sa main.

Quand il prit son mamelon dans la bouche en même temps que son pouce massait son clitoris gonflé, Bella cambra son dos en jouissant et gémissant son nom. Sa main serra inconsciemment son pénis et Edward du chercher toute la maîtrise en lui. Il détacha doucement ses doigts de lui, sachant qu'il était suspendu à un fil.

La respiration laborieuse de Bella se coupa quand il retira ses doigts avant de les prendre dans sa bouche. « Tu as un goût plus doux que le miel » dit-il en savourant son goût.

Sans avertissement, Bella se leva et le repoussa sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa dureté pressé contre son derrière et elle était fortement tentée de s'empaler simplement sur lui et de le rouler jusqu'à la fin, mais elle voulait trop le goûter.

« Je tiens aussi à te goûter » dit-elle d'une voix rauque. « Je veux te sucer comme une sucette. Je veux te lécher et te prendre dans ma bouche aussi loin que je le peux. Je veux te rendre sauvage. »

« Dieu, tu le fais déjà! » gémit Edward alors que ses paroles le rendaient douloureusement dur. « J'aime ta bouche sur moi. Tes lèvres rouges montant et descendant sur moi. »

L'embrassant avidement, elle descendit vers le bas de son corps en souriant, quand il gémit bruyamment quand son pénis frotta le long de son humidité quand elle descendit. Elle traça de sa langue chaque côté musclé de son abdomen. Bella appréciait l'angle défini de ses hanches, elle les grignota en se rapprochant de sa destination. Elle inhala profondément son odeur musquée quand elle effleura de sa joue sa virilité, le souffle erratique d'Edward résonnait dans ses oreilles.

S'installant entre ses jambes, elle le prit dans ses mains et le caressa doucement de haut en bas. Son doigt frotta la pointe l'enduisant de liquide avant de la toucher du bout de sa langue et de la faire tourbillonner autour. Edward gémissait en déplaçant ses hanches. De la base à la pointe, Bella lécha son pénis entier pendant qu'il remuait.

« Bella! Dieu, je vais venir, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas! » cria-t-il, ses hanches montant et descendant.

Bella en profitait trop pour s'arrêter, sa seule réponse fut de prendre sa longueur entière en bouche. Edward attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux quand elle a commença à monter et descendre en aspirant et suçant.

« _Aaahhh! Putain, je vais venir! » _ cria-t-il.

Bella aurait ri si elle pouvait. Elle avait appris qu'Edward ne jurait que quand elle descendait sur lui. C'était un petit secret qu'elle gardait précieusement.

Elle le sentait devenir de plus en plus dur et se rallonger dans sa bouche et elle savait que sa libération était imminente. Montant et descendant, elle serra et caressa la base de son pénis avec ses mains, ses mouvements de plus en plus rapide pendant que ses mains guidèrent sa tête.

Avec une contraction violente, accompagnée de forts gémissements d'Edward, Bella sentit son essence chaude couler dans sa gorge. Ralentissant ses mouvements, elle continua de le sucer. Ses mains relâchèrent ses cheveux et il les fit tomber sur le lit à côté de lui.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient fermés pendant qu'ils tentaient de reprendre son équilibre et son souffle. Christ, cette femme allait le tuer! Atteignant le bas, il la tira sur son corps et lui donna un long baiser langoureux.

Elle était couchée sur lui allongée de toute sa longueur et elle tortillait ses hanches contre lui, se frottant contre sa virilité pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Les mains d'Edward saisirent ses hanches avant de les frotter et de serrer ses fesses, son doigt se glissa entre ses jambes et la taquina.

«Sais-tu que tu jures quand je te suce? » lui demanda-t-elle haletante, cambrant le dos quand son doigt taquina ses plis.

« Je le fais? »

« Ohhh! Oui, tu le fais » gémit-elle doucement pendant que ses doigts travaillaient leur magie.

« Désolé » souriait Edward faussement repentant.

« Ne le sois pas. J'aime ça. »

« Intéressant », songea-t-il. La retournant, il embrassa son corps en descendant, faisant tourbillonner sa langue autour de son nombril avant de s'allonger entre ses jambes, se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation. Il posa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva vers sa bouche.

« Je vais te lécher la chatte jusqu'à ce que tu supplies pour la miséricorde. » Il lécha le long de ses plis d'un seul mouvement, provoquant un long gémissement de Bella. « Je vais avaler chaque goutte. » La pointe de sa langue encercla son clitoris. «Je vais te manger jusqu'à ce que tu trembles de plaisir. Je vais te baiser avec ma langue et quand tu viendras, je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu t'écrouleras dans mes bras ».

Les Mots d'Edward étaient tellement sexy que Bella pouvait sentir un flot de liquide entre ses jambes qu'il se mit à lécher. « Oh mon dieu, oui! »

Tenant sa promesse, il commença les actions correspondant à ses paroles en poussant sa langue en elle, ses gémissements de plaisir le rendaient sauvage. Il était si dur et de nouveau prêt pour elle, il en était lui-même surpris. Il alterna entre grignoter et sucer son nœud et taquiner son entrée. Il avança une main et commença à presser ses seins et ses mamelons.

« Oui! Oh mon dieu, oui! » cria Bella, un éclat de sueur couvrait son corps. Ses hanches étaient en mouvement contre sa bouche, sa tête volait de gauche à droite.

Edward avait l'impression d'être noyé dans son parfum, dans son goût. Ses propres hanches se frottaient contre le matelas pour essayer de le soulager de sa douleur. Ses lèvres, sa bouche et sa langue la dévoraient, la rendant complètement folle.

« _Edward! » _ cria-t-elle quand son orgasme arriva faisant trembler son corps de plaisir et la rendant à bout de souffle. _« Oh mon dieu! »_

Edward ne pouvait attendre plus. Avant que le corps de Bella n'ai pu récupérer totalement, il bougea et entra en elle dans un mouvement rapide, lui causant d'haleter à haute voix. La sensation de lui l'étirant lui suffisait pour avoir un autre orgasme, plus petit.

Il tira ses jambes sur ses épaules ce qui lui permit d'être enfoncé encore plus profondément dans son corps.

« Oh mon dieu, je te sens si bien. Tellement bon! » gémit-il pendant que ses hanches commençaient à se déplacer d'avant en arrière.

« Oui! Baise-moi fort Edward » haleta Bella. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle ne vit pas le regard surpris sur son visage. Avec un rapide sourire, il exécuta son ordre.

Il commença à bouger rythmiquement, leurs halètements et gémissements combinées étaient les seuls bruits dans la pièce, en dehors des sons de leurs corps s'entrechoquant.

Edward se posa sur les mains, afin de rentrer en elle encore plus fort, sa bouche ouverte de plaisir. Il la regarda tourner la tête d'un côté à l'autre pendant que son corps tremblait, ses seins rebondissant délicieusement à chaque poussée. Peu de temps après, il entendit le lit grincer sous eux.

« _Edward! Je viens! Oui! » _ cria Bella, ses mains saisirent la tête de lit derrière elle, amenant ses hanches encore plus proche des siennes. Elle ne pouvait empêcher un long gémissant de s'échapper quand vague après vague le plaisir explosa à travers son corps.

Le sentiment de sa paroi interne serrant son pénis déjà en difficulté suffit pour envoyer Edward sur le bord. Avec un cri il se déversa en elle, s'effondrant sur elle quand ses bras perdirent toutes leurs forces. Il avait l'impression de venir sans cesse en elle, son corps tremblant de sensations intenses.

Bella reposa ses jambes et le prit dans ses bras, leurs corps couvert de sueur tentaient de se remettre de leurs ébats incroyables. Le visage d'Edward était enterré contre sa gorge, son souffle rauque contre son oreille.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que l'un d'eux ne trouve la force de bouger ou de dire quelque chose. Edward ressentait des sensations qui traversaient leurs corps pendant qu'il était encore enfoncé en elle. Il se sentit frémir quand il se retira. Atteignant autour de lui, il attrapa quelques mouchoirs et lui remit en silence. Bella les prit avec gratitude et se nettoya avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule, son bras l'encerclant en toute sécurité.

« Wow, c'était ...».

« Incroyable » termina Edward, son cœur toujours battant.

« Incroyable. » Bella pouvait sentir ses paupières se fermer. « Je t'aime tellement, Edward » murmura-t-elle endormie.

Embrassant le haut de sa tête, il caressa son dos. « Je t'aime aussi, bébé. » Il regarda son visage et sourit tendrement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. « Bonne nuit, mon amour », lui dit-il quand il ferma les yeux. « Bonne nuit, ma Bella. »

oooooo

Alice rendit presque sourde Bella quand elle lui parla de leurs fiançailles. Son hurlement de plaisir était si fort que Bella grimaça et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. Elle regarda tristement Edward sourire.

« Tu aurais dû lui dire! » se plaignait-t-elle.

« Et me faire éclater le tympan? Pas du tout. »

Quand Alice se calma assez pour que Bella puisse dire quelques mots, elle exigea tous les détails.

« Pourquoi Edward ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il allait proposer? J'aurais été là-bas. »

« Et gâcher la surprise? Pas du tout » déclara Edward. « Tu ne pourrais pas garder un secret même si ta vie en dépendait »

Alice grogna pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir vers le sujet du mariage.

« Nous n'avons pas encore parlé d'une date, Alice » dit Bella.

« Pourquoi? »

« Nous nous sommes fiancés hier, voilà pourquoi? Laisse-moi savourer d'être fiancée. »

« Mais je ne peux pas attendre » se plaignit Alice.

« Et bien, tu devras le faire, d'accord? » la coupa Edward. « Laisses Bella tranquille. Nous te le dirons quand nous le saurons. Laisses-nous apprécier d'être fiancés un peu lilipus, OK. »

« Oh, très bien. Mais n'attendez pas trop longtemps. J'adore les mariages. »

« Nous promettons, tu seras la première informée » lui promit Bella.

Alice était catégorique sur le fait de faire une fête pour célébrer leurs fiançailles. Bella et Edward acceptèrent à contrecœur de la laisser faire.

« Si ça l'empêche d'être sur notre dos pendant un moment, ça en vaut la peine », soupira Edward avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Jacob les invita à boire un verre pour célébrer quand Bella lui annonça la nouvelle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar local quelques nuits plus tard après le travail.

« Félicitations à vous deux » dit-il en trinquant avec eux deux.

« Merci Jake. »

Edward et Jacob partagèrent quelques bières pendant que Jacob le régala avec des histoires sur les jeunes jours de Bella. Edward riait de bon cœur quand Jacob lui raconta certaines de ses mésaventures.

« Tu veux la fermer, Jake! »

« Pourquoi? Je pense qu'il mérite de savoir qu'il pourrait finir par passer plus de temps aux urgences qu'il ne l'avait prévu » dit Jake en riant.

« Je ne suis plus aussi maladroite maintenant tu sais. »

« C'est vrai » déclara Edward. « En fait, je l'ai à peine vu faire quelque chose de maladroit. »

« Ca doit être ta bonne influence » répondit Jake, lui valant un coup de poing de Bella qu'il sentit à peine.

La nouvelle se répandit rapidement autour de l'hôpital et les deux reçurent de nombreuses félicitations durant les jours qui suivirent. Bella reçu également quelques regards envieux de certaines employées de sexe féminin.

« Ce n'est pas juste » Bella entendit Jessica se plaindre à une autre infirmière, ignorant le fait qu'elle était à proximité. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup de gars sexy qui déménageaient dans la région. Puis un dieu comme Edward Cullen arrive et une personne comme Bella Swan arrive à s'accrocher à lui. »

« Je sais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en elle. Je veux dire, tu es tellement plus jolie, Jess » déclara l'autre infirmière, à qui le nom échappa à Bella.

« Je sais. Je veux dire, elle n'a pas vraiment de gros seins. Des yeux bruns ennuyeux. Aucun charisme à proprement parler. Il est probablement seulement avec elle car elle le suce ou quelque chose du genre. »

Bella pouvait sentir la température de son corps s'élever en entendant ces remarques. Normalement, elle serait simplement partie et l'aurait ignoré, mais cette fois-ci elle décida de ne pas le faire. Tapant Jessica sur l'épaule, elle souriait au visage chagriné de Jessica quand elle réalisa que Bella avait tout entendu.

« En fait, Jessica, Edward aime quand je le suce, mais en vérité, il préfère coucher avec moi. Et oui, il est construit comme un dieu grec. Partout. Et il peut me faire hurler de plaisir. Vu que tu n'auras jamais l'expérience de savoir ce que c'est que de faire l'amour avec Edward, pas vrai? Il n'y a rien de mieux dans ce monde. Et il m'a demandé de l'épouser, c'est qu'évidemment il aime quelque chose en moi. » Inclinant la tête près du visage choqué de Jessica elle poursuivit. « Et il peut joyeusement se noyer dans mes seins », murmura-t-elle. Donnant un sourire sarcastique à Jessica, elle s'éloigna, souriant au ricanement visant Jessica par ceux qui avaient entendu toute la conversation.

Quand Bella retourna à la maternité, elle éclata de rire en se souvenant de l'expression du visage de Jessica. Inestimable.

oooooo

Ce fut une semaine et demi plus tard que le téléphone de Bella sonna. Edward et elle étaient simplement en train de se prélasser après une journée mouvementée au travail.

« Bella? C'est papa. Ca a empiré. »

« Oh Jake. Je viens » dit Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Edward en la suivant dans la pièce. Il la regarda mettre ses chaussures et chercher son sac.

« C'est Billy. Ca a empiré. Jake a besoin de moi. »

La condition de Billy s'était détériorée au cours des deux derniers mois. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et sa mémoire se perdait au fur et à mesure que la tumeur dans son cerveau grandissait. Ca affectait également ses fonctions motrices et il devenait de plus en plus incapable de faire des choses par lui-même. Jake s'occupait de lui quand l'état de Billy empirait.

« Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi? » demanda Edward.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais et tu dois travailler demain. S'il est trop tard, je resterais chez Jake »

Edward accepta à contrecœur. «Fais attention mon amour» lui dit-il en lui donnant un baiser. « Donne mon soutien à Jacob. »

« Je le ferai. » soupira Bella. « Nous savions que ce jour allait venir, mais je suppose que nous espérions que ça prendrait plus de temps. Peux-tu me faire une faveur? » Edward acquiesça. « Peux-tu appeler Charlie et lui dire. Jake doit l'avoir appelé mais juste au cas où ... »

« Ok mon amour. Je vais l'appeler. Vas-y. »

« Je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime aussi »

Bella conduisait en direction de chez Jacob aussi rapidement que possible. Un Jacob l'air hagard la laissa entrer, Bella voyant la douleur sur le visage de son ami l'attira dans une étreinte serrée. Jacob enfouit son visage dans son épaule, Bella pouvait sentir les tremblements parcourir son corps. Ils se tenaient comme ça pendant quelques instants avant que Jacob ne fasse marche arrière.

« Comment va-t-il, Jake? »

Jacob passa ses mains sur son visage. « Il a perdu l'usage de ses bras et de ses jambes complètement. J'ai appelé le médecin et il m'a dit que ça pourrait être n'importe quand maintenant. » Une larme coula sur son visage. « Une infirmière en soins palliatifs est sur son chemin en ce moment. »

L'amenant dans la chambre de Billy, Bella fut choquée par la rapidité avec laquelle Billy avait périclité. Quelques semaines auparavant, il plaisantait avec Charlie quand elle avait rendu visite à son père. Maintenant, il était une coquille vide de l'homme robuste qu'elle avait connu durant la plupart de sa vie. Sa peau ressemblait à du papier, mince et fragile, comme si un simple toucher allait la déchirer. Ses yeux étaient fermés et Bella pouvait entendre le souffle rauque s'échappant de sa bouche.

L'infirmière arriva vers Billy. « Ca ne sera plus long maintenant, M. Black. Un jour ou deux au plus. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans la douleur » déclara Jacob d'une voix rauque. Bella lui serra la main.

« Non, je vais m'assurer qu'il n'ait pas du tout mal. »

Un coup à la porte annonça l'arrivée de Charlie. Bella le laissa entrer et le conduisit à la chambre de Billy.

Durant le restant de la nuit, l'un d'eux restait assis avec Billy tandis que l'autre dormait un peu. Charlie partit tôt pour aller travailler. Quand l'aube arriva, elle se mit assise avec Jacob au chevet de Billy, écoutant ses souffles chancelants.

« Je ne peux pas l'imaginer ne pas être ici, Bella. »

« Je sais. Il a toujours été une partie de ma vie. »

« Je vais être seul. »

« Tu auras tes sœurs. »

« Elles ont leur propre vie loin d'ici. Non, je n'aurais personne. »

Bella mit son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra. « Tu m'as, Jake. Je serai toujours ta meilleure amie. »

« Ouais, mais tu as Edward maintenant. Ta première priorité sera pour lui, comme il se doit. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pourrons simplement nous détendre comme nous le faisions. J'ai toujours eu Billy avec qui parler, avec qui plaisanter. Cette maison sera vide sans lui. » Ses épaules tremblaient à cause de ses larmes, ses mains posés sur son visage. Bella avait mal pour lui. Il avait raison. Il avait ses amis, il l'avait, mais la nuit, quand la solitude d'une personne était amplifiée, il serait seul.

Jake se pencha sur son épaule, pleurant des larmes silencieuses. Ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant des heures alors que le soleil se levait sur un autre jour.

Lorsque la condition de Billy ne changea pas en milieu de matinée, elle réussit à convaincre Jacob de dormir un peu. Elle appela Edward pour lui faire savoir comment les choses se passaient.

« Comment tient Jake? » demanda-t-il, n'aimant pas le son de la fatigue dans la voix de Bella.

« Il arrive à peine à y faire face. C'est l'attente qui le tue. »

« As-tu dormis? »

« Quelques heures. Nous avons fait un roulement pour s'asseoir avec Billy. Jake dort maintenant. »

Edward proposa de venir, mais Bella refusa. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui mais elle savait que Jacob voulait seulement que les proches de Billy soit là.

« Prend soin de toi mon amour. As-tu besoin de quelque chose? »

« Peux-tu m'apporter des vêtements de rechange? Je ne veux pas laisser Jake seul au cas où Billy s'éteint pendant que je ne suis pas là. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. »

« Ok amour. Je te les amènerais après le travail. »

Fidèle à sa parole, Edward lui apporta ces vêtements, présenta ses condoléances à Jacob qui avait l'air aussi mauvais que Bella lui avait dit et partit, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir.

« Tu me manques. »

« Tu me manques trop, mais Jake a besoin de moi. »

« Je sais. Je suis juste égoïste. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Charlie arriva après le travail et s'assit à son tour près de Billy.

A 03h37, Billy poussa son dernier souffle alors que son esprit se réunissait avec sa femme bien-aimée, entouré par son fils, son meilleur ami et Bella.

ooooooooooooooo

**Non non vous ne rêvez pas je suis de retour, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde.**

**Bon trève de blablatage j'attend vos reviews, on se retrouve très vite pour le prochain**

**Bisous**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**aelita48, mmccg, sand91, Atchoum16, Galswinthe, birginie, emichlo, Habswifes, Isnoname, xalexeex25, Grazie, Elphina, Lili Pattsy, bichou85**

**Anonymes:**

**celine, saison7662, Ilonka, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour la correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 20

«Mon père, Billy Black, était un homme bon. Un homme d'honneur. Il se souciait profondément de son peuple, de ses amis et surtout de sa famille ... » la voix de Jacob se cassa quand il regarda le cercueil de son père. Le cœur de Bella avait mal pour son ami, même s'il était entouré de ses sœurs et de leurs familles ainsi que de sa famille éloignée.

Quand Jacob continua son éloge, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella. Elle les essuya délicatement avec un mouchoir. Elle souriait chaleureusement à Edward, qui enveloppa son bras autour de sa taille et lui prit la main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Bella était reconnaissante pour sa force et son soutien.

Les jours écoulés après la mort de Billy avait été mouvementés. Son médecin avait été appelé en vue de certifier sa mort et depuis elle avait été entraîné dans un tourbillon d'activités. À la demande de Jacob, Bella était restée pour le soutenir quand un flot sans fin de personnes en deuil était venu lui rendre hommage. Grâce au statut de Billy au sein de la société Quileute, plusieurs chefs de haut rang d'autres tribus était également venus.

Par conséquence, Bella n'avait pas pu rentrer à la maison pendant plusieurs jours après la mort de Billy et les bras d'Edward lui manquaient désespérément autour d'elle la nuit. Il fallut attendre l'arrivée des sœurs de Jacob pour qu'elle se sente en mesure de rentrer à la maison et de laisser Jacob à leurs soins.

Bella s'inquiétait également de savoir comment Charlie faisait face à la mort de Billy. La nuit de sa mort fut la première fois qu'elle voyait son père pleurer et cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Charlie était normalement si stoïque, évitant toujours de montrer ses émotions alors le voir pleurer ouvertement avait été terriblement déconcertant. Par accord tacite, aucun d'eux n'avaient reparlés des larmes de Charlie. Après cela, Charlie avait reprit son état normal, stoïque, mais Bella savait qu'il était touché.

Quand Jacob eut finit de parler, un autre des anciens Quileute commença un chant cérémonial près du cercueil. Edward regarda plusieurs membres de la tribu mettre différentes nourritures et certaines des possessions de Billy sur et autour du cercueil.

« Ca aidera Billy dans l'au-delà », murmura Bella pour lui expliquer. Edward acquiesça.

L'aîné termina le chant et le cercueil de Billy fut descendu dans le sol, accompagné d'un chant de plusieurs femmes Quileute. Bella prit la main d'Edward quand une vague de chagrin déferla sur elle. Ca semblait soudain la frapper que cela était définitif. Qu'elle ne reverrait jamais voir son "oncle" de nouveau. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward quand son bras se resserra autour d'elle.

Après la cérémonie plusieurs personnes allèrent à la maison de Jacob pour rendre hommage à Billy. Bella n'avait pas assisté à beaucoup de funérailles, mais ça la frappait toujours qu'après l'enterrement, l'atmosphère s'allégeait. C'était comme si la cérémonie permettait aux personnes en deuil d'exprimer leur tristesse, verser leurs larmes et leur chagrin. Puis, une fois finie, c'était comme si un poids était levé, ce qui leurs permettaient de se souvenir du défunt quand il était en vie, pour célébrer, au lieu d'être en deuil. Bella savait que Jacob pourrait maintenant commencer son processus de guérison.

Main dans la main avec Edward, Bella bavarda avec les invités, partageant des souvenirs sur Billy. Elle garda un œil sur Jacob pour voir comment il faisait face. Elle était heureuse de le voir rire avec un autre homme, partageant une anecdote amusante au sujet de son père. Puis elle regarda Charlie et fut surprise de le voir en pleine conversation avec une jolie femme. Elle avait les traits d'une Indienne, avec cheveux mi-longs noirs, une peau bronzée et des yeux foncés. Bella la vit se mettre à rire de quelque chose que Charlie disait, penchés tous les deux l'un vers l'autre.

« C'est Kara. » la voix de Jacob la sortit de sa rêverie. « Ils se sont rencontrés quand nous sommes allés pêcher sur la glace avec papa. Je t'en ai parlé. »

« Je crois me souvenir que tu m'avais dit quelque chose sur cette femme à l'époque » acquiesça Bella.

« Elle est venue avec son frère. Je pense qu'elle craque sur Charlie. »

Bella entendit le rire d'Edward à côté d'elle et elle le fixa. « Quoi? C'est agréable de voir ton père montrer de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête. « Oui, je sais. C'est juste bizarre, c'est tout. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu montrer de l'attention pour une autre femme auparavant. »

« Eh bien, nous nous imaginons peut être plus que ce qu'il y a là, tu sais. »

Bella hocha la tête et se sentit soudain très fatiguée, ne voulant rien de plus que de rentrer à la maison. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward et le vit la regarder avec un regard préoccupé. « Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison? »

« Bien sûr mon amour. Allons dire au revoir et allons-y. Tu as l'air fatiguée. Ça a été une semaine difficile» dit-il tendrement.

Au moment où Bella et Edward arrivèrent près de Charlie, il parlait à quelques hommes, Kara n'était nulle part en vu. Il embrassa Bella pour lui dire au revoir et demanda à Edward de s'occuper d'elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant Jacob, il l'étreignit fermement et la remercia pour tout.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Jake. Tu le sais. Je suis contente que tes sœurs restent pour quelques semaines. »

« Ouais, ça sera agréable de rattraper le temps perdu. » Il se tourna vers Edward, lui serra la main et lui donna une accolade. « Merci Edward. »

« Pour quoi faire? » demanda Edward d'un air interrogateur.

« Pour comprendre que j'avais besoin de Bella. »

Edward acquiesça. « Fais attention à toi, Jacob. »

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Edward aida Bella à se déshabiller, avant de s'installer dans son lit. Avec un tendre baiser, il lui caressa les cheveux quand elle tomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

oooooo

Après l'enterrement, la vie revint graduellement à la normale. Les sœurs de Jacob avait passé quelques semaines avec lui, l'aidant à trier les possessions de son père. Après leur départ, Jacob commença à passer de plus en plus de temps avec Charlie, peut-être pour avoir une sorte de substitut du père.

Quelques jours après les funérailles de Billy, Bella alla chez son père après le travail pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. À son grand étonnement, elle trouva Charlie prêt pour sortir. Il portait un pantalon à pince et une chemise à col et il portait également du parfum. Bella était tout simplement bouche bée devant son père pendant que lui se trémoussait inconfortablement sous son regard.

«Wow, papa. Tu as l'air superbe! » s'écria Bella. « C'est pour quelle occasion? »

Charlie regarda ses pieds et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Je n'ai pas saisi, papa » déclara-t-elle tout en essayant de cacher un sourire.

« Euh, je vais sortir pour dîner. »

« C'est très bien, papa. Avec les gars? Est-ce l'anniversaire de quelqu'un? » Le taquina-t-elle, devinant déjà sa réponse. Bella savait qu'elle ne devait pas, mais la situation était si nouvelle qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Non, avec une amie. »

Bella souriait. « Est-ce que cette amie s'appelle Kara? »

La tête de Charlie se leva de surprise. « Comment connais-tu Kara? »

« Je ne le fais pas. Jacob m'a dit son nom à l'enterrement. Elle est très attrayante. »

Charlie devint rouge vif et commença à chercher une échappatoire. Bella eut pitié de son père.

« Détends-toi papa. Je suis contente pour toi. Il était temps que tu manifestes un intérêt pour quelqu'un. »

« Kara est juste une amie. Elle rentre chez elle demain » rétorqua Charlie.

« Si tu le dis. Je vais te laisser finir de te préparer. Amuses-toi, papa. Laisse tes cheveux vers le bas, métaphoriquement parlant » lui dit Bella en souriant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ouais, bien ... »

Bella riait encore quand elle rentra chez elle et quand elle le raconta à Edward. Quand il lui demanda si elle avait vérifié que Charlie pratiquait le sexe en sécurité, Bella en avait mal au ventre de rire.

Charlie avait les lèvres scellées au sujet de Kara après qu'elle soit partit alors Bella insista pour que Jacob lui dise toutes les nouvelles qu'il apprenait. Jacob était réticent d'avoir des potins sur Charlie au début, mais ensuite il devenait trop intrigué par la possibilité d'une vie amoureuse avec une femme pour Charlie pour s'en empêcher. Jusqu'ici, tout ce que Bella savait était que Charlie avait parlé régulièrement au téléphone avec Kara et ils n'avaient aucune intention de se retrouver, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait.

oooooo

« Oui maman. Je te promets que nous allons essayer de venir bientôt. Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend du travail. »

Edward entra dans la maison et pouvait entendre Bella parler au téléphone. Enlevant sa veste, sa cravate et ses chaussures, il erra dans le salon. Venant derrière le canapé, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Bella. Bella souriait vers lui et articula: « Maman » pour lui expliquer. Assis à côté d'elle, Edward cria « Salut Renée. »

« Est-ce Edward? Laisses-moi lui parler » exigea Renée.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré en personne, Renée adorait déjà Edward. Ils avaient parlé pour la première fois après la visite de Bella et Edward l'avait charmée sans effort, comme il le faisait avec la plupart des femmes.

« Maintenant, quand venez-vous à Jacksonville? » demanda Renée. « Bella continue de me donner des excuses. Je suis sûr que tu peux la convaincre d'amener son fiancé pour connaître sa maman » plaida-t-elle.

Edward riait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de rencontrer Renée. Il avait l'impression que les deux d'entre eux s'entendraient à merveille. « Je suis désolé Renée. Ça a été une période mouvementée. Bella n'exagérait pas. Ecoutez, j'ai une idée sur le moment où nous pourrons venir, mais je vais devoir en parler à Bella et nous devrons nous arranger pour le travail ».

Renée s'adoucit légèrement. « Ok. Promets-moi que tu essaieras de ton mieux pour venir ici pour me rendre visite »

« Promis ».

Après une conversation de quelques minutes, il remit le téléphone à Bella, son expression interrogatrice. Dès qu'elle dit ses adieux et raccrocha, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Quel était ce sujet à propos de visiter? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête? »

« Combien de jours de congés as-tu? » demanda Edward.

« Quelques-uns. Je n'en ai pas utilisé beaucoup. Pourquoi? »

« Nous avons notre voyage à Seattle pour le Philharmonique de Berlin dans trois semaines. »

« Et alors? »

« J'ai pensé à étendre notre week-end de quelques jours et d'aller à Jacksonville. Cela nous éviterait de devoir aller à Seattle deux fois et ce serait une belle pause pour nous. Qu'en penses-tu? Penses-tu pouvoir prendre des congés? »

Bella le regarda pensivement pendant que son esprit explorait les possibilités. « Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Je peux demander à ma responsable de travailler avant pour pouvoir avoir des jours de congés consécutifs comme ça j'aurais seulement besoin de prendre un jour ou deux de vacances. Qu'en penses-tu? »

« Je vais en parler à Bernard. Il parle de s'en aller pendant quelques semaines en Septembre ou Octobre donc je le remplacerais. Je ne crois pas que ce sera un problème. Ça va sera agréable de s'évader. Tu as l'air fatiguée depuis les funérailles. Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il doucement en caressant de son doigt sa joue.

Bella acquiesça. « Ouais. C'est juste le stress de la mort de Billy. Ca a du être plus difficile pour moi que je ne le pensais. Quelques jours loin avec mon médecin est prescrit. »

Edward sourit et l'embrassa légèrement. «Eh bien, ce médecin pense que nous devrions aller chercher le repas. Est-ce que ce médecin peut emmener son infirmière préférée manger une pizza? »

« Juste une pizza? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Eh bien, une pizza pour commencer, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

oooooo

Bella regardait dans les dossiers des patients avant le début des consultations et vit Victoria Brennan ici pour son check up. Ca faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait vu puisque elle avait du faire face à la mort de Billy la dernière fois que Victoria avait rendez-vous. Elle regarda rapidement son dossier pour voir quelles observations avaient été faites. Il n'y avait aucune mention d'une nouvelle ecchymose. Bella ne savait pas quoi faire de cela. Est-ce que son conjoint avait arrêté de la battre? Victoria l'avait-elle quittée? Elle l'espérait vraiment, pour l'amour du bébé, ainsi que de sa mère. Bella ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si affectée par le sort de Victoria, quelque chose à son sujet semblait tirer sur la corde sensible de Bella.

« Prête à démarrer? » demanda Edward, en passant sa tête par la porte.

Acquiesçant, Bella prit le premier fichier et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'attente pour appeler le premier patient. «Victoria Brennan est là aujourd'hui. »

« Bien. Nous allons voir comment elle s'en sort. »

Bella et Edward travaillaient de façon constante jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'appeler Victoria, Bella la regarda se lever de son siège, c'était évident qu'il était difficile pour elle de se déplacer facilement.

« Salut Victoria. Venez et installez-vous confortablement», exhorta Bella en lui tenant la porte. « Comment allez-vous? » demanda Bella pour faire la conversation en lui mettant le brassard du tensiomètre au bras et en regardant subtilement au dessus de la future mère pour voir toute preuve d'abus.

« Fatiguée » soupira Victoria. « Tout est tellement plus difficile. »

« Je peux imaginer » lui dit Bella avec sympathie. « Il ne vous reste pas trop longtemps maintenant. Seulement quatre semaines. »

« Dieu merci »

Bella remarqua que Victoria avait l'air assez fragile. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux avaient été coiffés maladroitement, comme si elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son apparence. Satisfaite de sa pression artérielle, elle suggéra à Victoria de monter sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse écouter le cœur du bébé. Quand Victoria leva sa jambe pour monter, elle haleta fortement et saisit ses hanches.

« Quel est le problème? Vous allez bien? » demanda Bella

Victoria secoua la tête en urgence. « Non, non. Je vais bien. C'est juste un petit pincement » dit-elle en se couchant, le visage pâle.

« Je vais faire venir le docteur Cullen pour vous ausculter. Vous avez manifestement un peu mal. »

« Non, ça ira » cria Victoria en saisissant la main de Bella.

« Victoria », dit-elle doucement. «Vous savez que ça ne va pas. Nous devons vérifier les choses. Pour le bébé. »

Ca semblait être la formule magique et elle acquiesça immédiatement. Quoi qui se passait dans sa vie, il n'y avait aucun doute que Victoria aimait son bébé. Pas étonnant, compte tenu de ses antécédents.

Edward arriva et prit la main de Victoria en lui souriant doucement. « Victoria, Bella m'a dit que vous étiez dans la douleur. J'ai besoin de vous ausculter. Bella, peux-tu préparer l'échographe ici, s'il te plaît? »

Pendant que Bella préparait la machine, Edward parla doucement à Victoria. « Je vais écouter les battements du cœur maintenant » lui expliqua-t-il quand Bella releva le haut de Victoria. Quand elle abaissa son pantalon Bella haleta doucement. Là, sur la hanche gauche de Victoria, était une grande ecchymose, pas plus vielle qu'un jour. Edward regarda l'ecchymose avec un visage sombre, avant de regarder Bella, pour savoir ce que l'un et l'autre pensait.

Ne voulant pas effrayer la jeune fille avant de l'avoir examinée, Edward feignit d'avoir vu l'ecchymose et effectua son examen.

« Ok, tout semble bien avec le bébé. Le rythme cardiaque est stable et fort, il est d'une bonne taille pour son âge et il est en bonne position. Vous sentirez probablement des changements dans votre estomac durant les prochains jours car sa tête s'engage vers le bassin, pour se préparer pour la naissance. »

Les yeux de Victoria se fermèrent durant un bref instant, puis commença à lutter pour s'asseoir en grimaçant de douleur. La main d'Edward se posa sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

«Victoria, nous avons besoin de parler de cette meurtrissure » dit-il calmement.

Les yeux de Victoria regardaient nerveusement entre Edward et Bella, comme si elle décidait si elle pouvait leurs faire confiance. « Non ... euh ... c'était un accident. »

« Nous savons que ce n'est pas un accident, Victoria » lui dit Bella. S'emparant de sa main Bella essaya de la convaincre. « S'il vous plaît laissez-nous vous aider. »

Secouant la tête, une larme glissa sur le visage de Victoria. « Non, je ... je ... ne peux pas. »

« Nous pouvons vous aider » insista Edward. « Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser vous faire mal comme ça. Ca ne va pas s'arranger. Vous le savez. Ca va empirer. »

« Il est tout ce que j'ai » murmura-t-elle brisée.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il y a des gens qui peuvent vous aider. Vous protéger » fit valoir Bella. « Dites un mot et nous pourrons le faire arrêter pour vous blesser. »

Victoria secoua la tête. « Il n'est comme ça que quand il boit. Il m'aime. Je sais qu'il le fait. »

Serrant sa main, Bella essaya de la convaincre. « Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Victoria. L'amour n'est pas censé faire mal. Un homme qui aime une femme ne voudrait jamais la voir souffrir, en particulier la mère de son enfant. Je sais que vous aimez votre bébé. Que faire s'il lui fait mal? Que feriez-vous s'il blessait votre bébé? »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur le visage de Victoria. « Et où pourrais-je aller? Je n'ai rien. Pas d'argent, pas de travail, un bébé en route » cria-t-elle amèrement.

« Il ya des endroits, des refuges, pour les gens qui ont besoin d'aide » insista Edward.

« Je serais sans-abri. Mon bébé sera sans-abri. »

« Mais vous n'auriez pas à vivre dans la peur » répondit Bella.

Victoria eut un petit rire sans joie. « Croyez-vous vraiment cela? James ne me laissera pas partir. Il me fera revenir. Je le sais, j'ai essayé. »

Le coeur de Bella se brisa pour la pauvre fille.

« Pas s'il était en prison » contra Edward.

« Vous avez vraiment vécu dans un cocon, pas vrai? » dit-elle avec cynisme. « Un juge lui donnera simplement une liberté sous caution, puis il viendra après moi pour l'avoir fait arrêter. »

« Victoria, mon père est le chef de la police. Je suis sûr qu'il vous aidera. »

Elle semblait se braquer à cette révélation, dardant ses yeux sauvagement autour d'elle. Bella pensait qu'elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage en cage, cherchant désespérément une issue.

« S'il vous plaît Victoria. Pour votre enfant. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il ou elle grandisse dans une maison remplie de violence? D'avoir peur pour lui ou vous? Ce n'est pas une façon pour qu'un enfant grandisse » plaida Bella.

« Ma mère est au conseil d'administration de divers organismes de bienfaisance » déclara Edward. « Je peux lui demander quels sont les services disponibles. »

Victoria avait l'air visiblement perdue. « Je ... je ne sais pas. »

« S'il vous plaît pensez-y », demanda Bella. Elle se leva et attrapa un stylo et du papier.

« Voilà. C'est mon numéro. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou si vous décidez que vous voulez vous éloigner de lui, s'il vous plaît appelez-moi. » Détachant le papier, elle le plia et le plaça dans la main de Victoria, refermant ses doigts autour du papier.

Victoria les regarda tous les deux. « Pourquoi faites-vous cela? »

« Parce que je déteste la pensée que vous ou votre bébé soyez blessés. Cela devrait être un moment spécial pour vous, un moment où vous vous sentez protégée et choyée, et non frappée. Vous ne méritez pas cela. Personne ne le mérite ».

Victoria renifla bruyamment et pris le mouchoir qu'on lui offrait. « Je vais y réfléchir. »

Edward acquiesça. « Je vais essayer de trouver quelques informations pour vous. Nous vous verrons la semaine prochaine. »

Après son départ, Bella se mit assise en se frottant le front, se sentant vidée par cette rencontre. Elle sentit la main d'Edward sur son épaule. En soupirant, elle se leva et se prépara pour la prochaine patiente. « Penses-tu qu'elle va écouter? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère. Que penses-tu de passer à la maison de maman après le travail? Voir ce qu'elle en pense? »

« Ouais. Ca pourrait m'aider à cesser de me sentir si impuissante. »

Edward la prit sans ses bras. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire plus, sauf si Victoria cherche notre aide. Nous ne pouvons que nous occuper de ses soins. »

Se câlinant brièvement, ils retournèrent au travail.

oooooo

« Oh, la pauvre fille! » cria Esme pendant qu'ils dînaient dans sa cuisine ce soir-là. Sans la nommer, Edward lui décrivit le sort de Victoria, en espérant qu'Esme pourrait leur donner quelques conseils.

« Connais-tu toutes les organisations dans la région qui pourraient être en mesure de lui venir en aide. La pauvre fille va accoucher dans un mois et n'a pas de famille chez qui aller. Son copain à l'air d'être une vraie brute » dit Edward d'une voix pleine de dégoût.

« Je ne connais pas toutes les organisations qui s'occupent des victimes de violence domestique, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas me renseigner dans les alentours. Il pourrait y en avoir une dans la région de Port Angeles. Le problème principal, comme dans beaucoup d'endroits, est que ces organisations se trouvent principalement dans les grandes villes et non dans les villages. Les petites villes ne disposent généralement pas des installations malheureusement » les informa Esme.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'une femme battue peut faire? » demanda Bella. « Restez, car il n'y a nulle part où aller? »

« Si elles n'ont pas de famille, elles doivent probablement aller à Seattle. Si elles portent plaintes, alors j'espère qu'ils soient enfermés suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles puissent remettre leurs vies en ordres. » Voyant le visage de détresse de Bella, Esme lui serra la main. « Nous allons trouver de l'aide pour cette fille, je te le promets. Mais elle doit demander de l'aide. »

Bella soupira découragée. Puis elle se mit en colère. « Quel genre de racaille peut faire mal à une femme enceinte sans défense? Elle porte son bébé, pour l'amour de Dieu! »

Voyant sa détresse, Edward la tira dans ses bras, la serra et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. « Oh mon amour. Tu en as déjà eu assez à faire face durant ces dernières semaines. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour elle. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. « Je sais. C'est tellement bouleversant de penser à elle. »

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Bella portait son enfant, il voudrait la dorloter et la protéger, être sur que rien ne lui arrivait. Il la rendrait sans doute folle mais le fait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de si miraculeux que faire grandir leur enfant dans son utérus le remplirait de crainte. L'idée qu'un homme pouvait nuire à la femme qui portait son bébé était tellement odieuse que s'il tombait sur ce monstre appelé James, il serait difficile de ne pas le battre, pour lui donner un avant-goût de sa propre médecine.

Le lendemain après-midi Bella alla rendre visite à son père. Sans donner de détails, elle demanda l'avis de Charlie d'un point de vue juridique.

« Le problème Bells est que nous nous sommes souvent appeler pour ce genre d'incident, mais très souvent la femme ne veut pas porter plainte. S'il y a des blessures visibles, comme du sang et des ecchymoses évidentes, alors nous pouvons arrêter le gars, et le garder enfermé pendant quelques jours. Ils sont généralement libérés, souvent par sa victime et le cycle recommence. Mais s'il n'y a pas de blessures évidentes, il revient à la victime de porter plainte pour agression. C'est frustrant car on sait qu'il le refera de nouveau. »

« Et si elle obtient une ordonnance restrictive? »

« Eh bien, c'est différent. S'il brise les termes de l'ordonnance, dans tous les cas, nous pouvons l'arrêter. Mais elle a besoin de le faire. Si l'agression est particulièrement mauvaise, nécessitant une hospitalisation, un juge peut en émettre une indépendamment des souhaits de la femme. Malheureusement, beaucoup de femmes ignorent elles-mêmes l'ordonnance et laisse le gars revenir dans leurs vies, avec les mêmes résultats. »

Bella savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles les femmes retournaient avec leurs partenaires violents mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à le comprendre.

« La meilleure chose que tu peux faire est d'encourager cette femme, encore et encore de le quitter et d'obtenir une ordonnance restrictive si elle a peur de lui. Si elle sait qu'elle a quelqu'un pour la soutenir, elle peut prendre cette mesure. »

« Merci pour ton aide, papa. Ca a été utile. »

« Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais? »

« J'en doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, assez parlé de moi. Comment va Kara? »

Charlie rougit brusquement et changea de sujet au grand amusement de Bella.

oooooo

Edward comme Bella avait réussi à obtenir assez de jour de repos pour se rendre à Jacksonville, au grand plaisir de Renée. Bella était secrètement nerveuse de voler à nouveau, après cet terrible vol de Décembre, mais au moins cette fois, elle aurait Edward à côté d'elle. Elle était très excitée de passer la nuit à l'hôtel Fairmont Olympic. Avec l'aide d'Alice, elle s'était achetée une nouvelle robe à porter pour la performance symphonique et pour le dîner plus tard. Elle s'était aussi achetée des sous-vêtements sexy à porter, mais ne les avait pas montré à Edward. Si elles devaient passer la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel romantique, elle allait en profiter au maximum. Leur vol à destination de Jacksonville était à seize heures, alors ils auraient le temps de dormir ou de faire autre chose.

Quatre nuits avant leurs départs pour Seattle, ils dînèrent chez Carlisle et Esme. Alice et Jasper étaient là aussi, Alice montrait fièrement son ventre sous un t-shirt qui disait: «Si vous pensez que maman est sexy, attendez de me voir! »

« J'ai fais imprimer tout un tas de paroles sur des t-shirts et ils se vendent comme des petits pains » déclara Alice quand ils éclatèrent de rire devant son t-shirt.

Après le dîner, Alice alterna en leur décrivant le décor prévu pour la chambre du bébé et en harcelant Bella et Edward pour fixer une date de mariage quand le téléphone de Bella sonna.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait soit de Charlie ou de Jacob, elle fronça le sourcil en voyant le numéro inconnu.

« Bonjour? »

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'autre bout jusqu'à ce que Bella détecte une respiration rauque.

« Bonjour, Qui est là? » Elle vit Edward la regarder curieusement.

« B ... B ... Bella? C'est Vic ... Victoria. » Sa voix s'arrêta quand un sanglot cassa ses paroles.

« Victoria? Vous allez bien? » demanda-t-elle en regardant anxieusement Edward.

« S'il vous plaît ... Non s'il vous plaît aidez ... moi. »

Faisant signe à Edward, elle se leva. « Ok. Où êtes-vous? Nous allons venir vous chercher. Dites-moi où vous êtes. »

« Dans une cabine téléphonique près de l'entrée du parc à caravane. »

« Êtes-vous blessée? »

« Un peu. S'il vous plaît aidez-moi. »

« Où est James? Est-il proche? »

« Euh ... Je pense qu'il est rentré dans la caravane. » Un autre sanglot lui échappa.

« Ok bon. Restez-y. Nous sommes en chemin. »

Couvrant l'embout, Bella se tourna vers les visages inquiets autour d'elle.

« C'est Victoria. Il l'a de nouveau agressée. »

Alice haleta en état de choc.

« Oh Dieu » s'écria Esme. « Bella ramène là ici. Elle aura besoin de rester quelque part et nous avons beaucoup de place. »

« Oui, s'il te plaît ramène là ici, si elle est d'accord » lui dit Carlisle.

« Etes-vous sûr? » demanda Bella étonnée en regardant les deux.

« Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Allez chercher la pauvre fille. Elle est probablement terrifiée » exhorta Esme.

« Je vais voir comment elle va et si elle a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital » déclara Edward. « Sinon, nous la ramènerons ici. »

« Je vais rentrer à la maison et prendre quelques vêtements » offrit Alice. « Je devrais avoir des choses qui lui vont. »

Bella était submergée par la gentillesse des Cullen envers une parfait inconnue. Pas beaucoup de gens offrirait un lieu de séjour à quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré.

« Allez Bella » lui dit Edward en la tirant vers la porte.

« Alice, peux-tu appeler Charlie? Dis-lui d'aller au parc à caravane. Dis-lui que Victoria Brennan, enceinte de huit mois a été agressée par son partenaire. Apparemment, il est retourné dans la caravane. »

« Je vais l'appeler. Va juste la chercher » déclara Carlisle.

Edward conduisit vers le sinistre parc à caravane. Il était tenté d'aller dans la caravane mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il laissait Charlie faire face à ce connard.

« Elle est dans une cabine téléphonique à l'extérieur du parc. »

« Ok, gardes tes yeux à l'affût. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Victoria. Elle était blottie à côté de la cabine téléphonique, les bras serrant son estomac étendu. Elle était pitoyable. Quand elle entendit la voiture s'arrêter, elle leva les yeux avec crainte, elle eut un soupir de soulagement quand Bella et le docteur Cullen en sortirent.

« Victoria! » s'écria Bella quand elle vit son visage. Un œil était enflé et elle avait une lèvre fendue, du sang séché sur son menton. « Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait? »

Au souci de Bella, les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur son visage.

«Victoria, vous a-t-il frappé n'importe où ailleurs? Votre estomac? » demanda gentiment Edward.

Victoria secoua la tête. «Non, il m'a surtout frappé au visage. »

« Nous allons vous emmener à l'hôpital et vous ausculter, ok? » lui dit-il.

Pendant qu'il parlait, ils entendirent les sirènes de police s'amplifier. Victoria les regarda méfiante.

« Nous avons appelé mon père » dit Bella. « Il ne peut pas encore s'en tirer »

Victoria hocha la tête tristement. Ensemble, ils emmenèrent Victoria à la voiture et la laissèrent s'asseoir dans le siège arrière. La voiture de police tourna au coin et s'arrêta quand il vit Bella.

« Bella? »

« Papa, Victoria est ici. James est dans la caravane. »

Marchant plus loin, Charlie se pencha. « Bonjour Victoria. Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous a fait cela? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« J.. James. Mon con ... conjoint. »

« On dirait qu'il vous a malmenée. Nous allons l'emmener. Je vais avoir besoin de vous voir plus tard et d'obtenir une déclaration lorsque vous serez prête. D'accord? »

Victoria hocha la tête.

« Charlie, nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout est ok avec le bébé. Si elle est ok, nous l'emmènerons chez maman et papa. Elle va y rester pendant un petit moment » l'informa Edward.

Les mâchoires de Charlie se serrèrent de colère quand il réalisa que Victoria était enceinte. « Bien. Je l'aurais probablement arrêté d'ici demain. Allez prendre du repos » lui dit-il. En regardant Bella, il poursuivit. « Emmenez là à l'hôpital. Je vais faire face à ce mec. »

Pour quelqu'un qui paraissait tellement décontracté la plupart du temps, Bella était étonnée de voir la fureur dans les yeux de son père quand il résuma la situation. Elle se sentait presque désolée pour James. Presque.

Victoria passa quelques heures à l'hôpital et fut libérée par les soins d'Edward. Ils lui avaient dit l'offre d'Esme de lui donner un endroit pour rester et elle était étonnée qu'une étrangère fasse ce genre d'offre.

« Etes-vous sûr? » n'arrêtait-elle pas de demander sur la route pour aller chez Esme.

« Oui » insista Edward. « J'ai promis que nous allions vous aider. Vous aurez beaucoup d'intimité. »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je suis inquiète. Je suis imposante »

« S'il vous plaît Victoria. Vous adorerez Esme. Tout le monde le fait. D'ailleurs, quel choix avez-vous? » souligna Bella.

Les épaules de Victoria s'effondrèrent dans la défaite. Elle se sentait désespérément fatiguée et voulais juste dormir. Elle ne voulait pas penser à James ou au futur. Elle voulait juste oublier pendant un moment.

Quand la maison d'Esme fut en vue, Victoria haleta d'admiration. Même s'il était tard, elle pouvait voir que la maison était belle et se sentait comme une intruse, elle était tentée de fuir. Regardant vers le bas à son ventre gonflé, elle grimaça. Elle n'irait pas très loin.

« C'est beau », murmura-t-elle.

Bella sourit. « J'ai eu la même réaction quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. C'est encore plus beau à l'intérieur. »

La porte s'ouvrit quand Edward s'arrêta devant le perron et quatre personnes sortirent. Victoria vit un beau couple âgé et devina qu'ils étaient les parents d'Edward. La jeune femme était également enceinte, mais pas autant qu'elle et était adossée contre un homme extraordinairement beau blond. Dieux, ces gens avaient touché le jackpot physiquement.

Edward ouvrit la porte et tendit sa main pour l'aider. Bella prit possession de son autre bras et ils lui firent monter les marches. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le couple souriant.

« Victoria, ce sont mes parents, Esme et Carlisle. Et voilà ma sœur Alice et son mari Jasper. »

« Bienvenue Victoria » la salua Esme, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la fille enceinte et elle lui donna un câlin. « Vous ne devez vous soucier de rien. Vous serez en sécurité et soignée. Je veux que vous vous sentiez chez vous. »

Les mots de gentillesse à partir d'une totale inconnue bouleversèrent Victoria. D'un endroit profondément à l'intérieur, un sanglot éclata et ce fut comme si un barrage éclatait. Toutes ses douleurs, la peur et la tristesse remontèrent à la surface et elle sanglota contre l'épaule d' Esme.

Les yeux d'Esme se remplirent de larmes à la douleur de la jeune femme et elle la serra. Les autres se tenaient autour. Victoria n'était pas consciente de cela, elle fut dirigée vers l'une des chambres. Les hommes laissèrent les femmes avec Victoria.

Soigneusement, elles la déshabillèrent et l'habillèrent dans une des chemises de nuit d'Alice. Elle sanglotait encore, pas vraiment consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Esme et Bella la mirent au lit, sa main serrant toujours celle d'Esme.

« Je vais m'asseoir avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme » murmura Esme. Avec sa main libre, elle caressa les cheveux de Victoria, l'action semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur la fille en détresse.

Bella et Alice quittèrent la pièce et allèrent trouver les hommes. Ils étaient dans le salon à parler tranquillement. Tous avaient été touchés par la vue de Victoria.

« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda Edward en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

« Esme reste assise avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. C'est comme si elle laissait tout sortir. »

« Pauvre gosse » murmura Jasper en tirant Alice sur ses genoux. « Quel genre de bâtard frappe une femme enceinte? » demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

« Charlie va l'enfermer. Espérons pour de bon. »

« La prison est trop bien pour lui » renifla Jasper. Alice n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Jasper faire quelque chose comme ça. Ou Edward ou Carlisle.

« Viens, bébé. Rentrons à la maison. Tu as besoin de dormir » déclara Jasper en emmenant Alice vers la porte.

Peu de temps après leur départ, Esme sortit.

« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda Bella.

« Elle a finit par s'endormir, Dieu merci. Elle en a vraiment besoin avec ce qu'il se passe. Mon cœur se brise pour elle. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper d'elle et m'assurer qu'elle profite de ces dernières semaines de grossesse. Et je vais m'assurer qu'elle sache qu'elle peut rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaite. »

Bella étreignit Esme. Elle l'aimait vraiment en ce moment. Esme était un être humain merveilleux. « Merci Esme. »

« Ne sois pas bête. Tout va s'arranger. Elle est en sécurité ici. »

« Charlie viendra demain pour prendre la déclaration de Victoria, si elle se sent à la hauteur » déclara Edward.

« Je vais m'assurer d'être avec elle. Pour un soutien moral » répondit Esme.

« Je vais garder un oeil sur elle » déclara Carlisle. « Pour m'assurer qu'elle guérisse bien. »

« Merci papa. Son prochain rendez-vous est lundi. Je vais m'assurer que Bernard soit au courant de la situation. »

« J'irais avec elle au rendez-vous si elle en a envie » proposa Esme.

« Ce serait bien » répondit Edward. En regardant le visage usé de Bella, il lui prit la main. « Viens mon amour. Rentrons à la maison. Il est tard et Victoria est en sécurité »

Acquiesçant, Bella donna à ses futurs beaux-parents un câlin. Comment avait-elle finit par avoir autant de chance d'avoir un merveilleux fiancé qui avaient des parents aussi merveilleux?

Edward la tint serré toute la nuit et elle se sentait totalement sûre et protégée.

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou moins de 5 jours , ça va j'ai fait assez vite?**

**Chapitre un peu moins gaie, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plus.**

**J'ai du perdre pas mal de personnes à cause de mon retard car les reviews on vraiment diminués.**

**Allez ça ne prend même pas 1 mn laissez moi une petite review.**

**A très vite Bisous**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'?uvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**fifer, lapiaf8, feliciaD, midsum, bellardtwilight, frimousse30, Habswifes, birginie, Grazie, thedreamymoon, Elodie pixie B, izinie, Nanoulaet, maho-33, sand91, mmccg, xalexeex25, lili8825, Gaelle-51, Atchoum16, Lili Pattsy, Galswinthe, Isnoname, Elphina, bichou85, p'titeCullen**

**Anonymes:**

**Elisa** _Merci ravie que ça te plaise bisous,_ **Cristina** _Merci pour ton com contente que ça te plaise j'imagine que tu veux que je continue à vous donner de mauvaises habitude lol bisous,_ **Siana** _Merci j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire bisous,_ **Ilonka** _Tu auras une première partie des vacances de Bella j'espère que ce chap te plaire biz,_ **Bee** _Merci Bee biz,_ **karima** _Coucou merci pour ton com ouais ce chapitre reflétait assez bien les problèmes qui se déroulent dans la vrai vie je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours biz, _ **PATNAT** _Merci pour ton com bisous, _

**Merci à Ninie067 pour la correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 21

«Je suis tellement heureux que nous partons enfin » déclara Edward, Bella lui fit un large sourire pendant qu' ils avançaient en direction de Seattle.

Bella souriait. « Et moi donc» dit-elle avec un soupir venant du fond du cœur. « Quelle semaine! »

«Eh bien, nous pouvons nous relaxer, nous détendre et profiter du concert de ce soir. Je suis vraiment impatiens de voir l'orchestre» s'enthousiasma Edward, sa voix pleine d'excitation.

Tendant la main, Bella lui caressa la joue, souriant à son expression enfantine. «Je t'aime».

En regardant son beau visage, elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Edward dedans. Il était son monde entier maintenant. Et si elle n'était pas désespérément amoureuse avant, les dernières semaines depuis la mort de Billy lui avait prouvé qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être sans lui. Ses actions, sa prévenance envers elle lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait. Quand il souriait tendrement à ses paroles, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle eut soudainement envie de fixer une date pour le mariage. A ce moment même, elle ne voulait rien de plus que d'être mariée à Edward, savoir qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre, dans tous les sens possibles.

Gardant les yeux sur la route, Edward lui prit la main de sa joue et l'emmena à sa bouche et l'embrassa respectueusement. «Je t'aime aussi, bébé. Plus que tu ne le penses. »

Bella décida qu'à un moment durant leur vacance, elle allait lui parler de décider d'une date de mariage. Elle se fichait bien qu'ils se marient juste à l'hôtel de ville pour le moment. Elle voulait juste de l'épouser. Malheureusement, Alice aurait un malaise si ils faisaient ça, et dans son état délicat ...

Notant le calme soudain, Edward tourna la tête et vit que Bella s'était endormie, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Pauvre bébé, pensait-il tendrement. Elle a vraiment besoin de ce petit break. Ca sera agréable de se détendre et de profiter de leur temps ensemble, sans se soucier du travail de Jacob ou de Victoria.

Le lendemain après qu'il aient sauvés Victoria, Carlisle les avait appelé dans son bureau pour leur donner des nouvelles.

« Esme m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Charlie est venu et Victoria lui a dit qu'elle se sentait prête à faire une déposition. »

« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda Bella.

«Elle a passée une bonne nuit, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Esme la laissait dormir autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle est raide et à mal à cause de ses ecchymoses, mais ça va s'améliorer durant les prochains jours. Esme dit qu'elle est très calme et réservée, mais c'est compréhensible après tout ce qu'elle a vécue »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour James? » demanda Edward.

« Apparemment, Victoria a parler de ses abus à Charlie, ça se passe depuis le début de leur relation. »

«Pauvre fille» murmura Bella, pas surprise par cette information.

Carlisle hocha la tête en accord. «Quand ils l'ont arrêté, ils ont fouillés la caravane et sa voiture et ont trouvé une grosse quantité de médicaments. Il sera probablement accusé de possession de drogue ainsi que de coups et blessures. »

«Bien» déclara Edward avec véhémence. « Plus il prend, mieux c'est. »

Après le travail, ils allèrent chez Esme pour voir d'eux-mêmes comment Victoria allait. Quand ils arrivèrent, Victoria était assise dans la véranda arrière, perdue dans ses pensées. Son œil était encore enflé et ses ecchymoses violettes devenaient plus foncées. Elles s'estomperaient progressivement durant les prochains jours. Les cicatrices mentales prendraient plus de temps.

«Hé » dit doucement Bella ne voulant pas la faire sursauter.

Victoria tourna la tête et leur fit un petit sourire. « Salut. »

Bella et Edward s'assirent sur le fauteuil à côté. Esme arriva avec une cruche de thé et plusieurs tasses. Elle passa les tasses et s'assit à côté de Victoria.

« J'ai dit à Victoria que le thé est beaucoup mieux pour elle en ce moment. Il aide à se détendre et a beaucoup d'antioxydants » déclara Esme en souriant à Victoria.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment bu du thé avant » déclara Victoria tranquillement. « J'aime ça »

«Comment te sens-tu? » demanda Edward.

« Un peu mal, surtout mes yeux, mais je vais bien», répondit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de son thé apaisant.

« Carlisle nous a dit que mon père était venu plus tôt » dit Bella en regardant attentivement son visage.

Victoria hocha la tête et soupira profondément. «Oui. Il était si gentil avec moi. Il ne m'a pas poussée, il m'a laissée prendre mon temps. »

« Ouais, c'est un homme bien» sourit Bella.

« Je lui ai tout raconté. Toutes les fois où il me frappait, les médicaments qu'il prenait, même les vols qu'il avait commis. » Victoria avait les larmes aux yeux. «J'ai tellement honte »

Esme lui prit la main et la serra doucement. « Chérie, il n'y a rien de honteux. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Mais je connaissais ses crimes, et j'ai gardée le silence. »

«Tu étais impuissante, Victoria » la rassura Edward. «Tu n'avais pas de famille à part James. Il voulait que tu sois dépendante de lui pour que tu ne te fasses pas d'amis et en utilisant la peur qu'il te blesse pour que tu ne partes pas ou que tu ne l'accuse. Tu es la victime ici. Il faut être une personne extraordinairement courageuse pour tenter d'échapper à cette situation sans aucune sorte d'aide de qui que ce soit. »

Victoria regarda autour les trois d'entre eux, les larmes continuant à couler sur son visage. « Pourquoi? »

«Pourquoi quoi Victoria? » demanda Bella.

«Pourquoi m'aidez-vous tous comme ça? Pourquoi voudriez-vous aider une totale inconnue? »

«Tu n'es pas une inconnue, tu es notre patiente » lui sourit Edward.

«Que vous avez seulement rencontrés quelques fois. Ca n'a tout simplement pas de sens» pleura-t-elle.

La gentillesse que les Cullen montrait n'avait pas de sens pour Victoria. Durant toute son expérience de vie, personne ne faisait rien pour quelqu'un d'autre sauf si il voulait quelque chose en retour. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler une époque où elle n'avait pas été en famille d'accueil. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur sa famille était que sa mère était morte d'une overdose alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Personne ne savait qui était son père. Depuis, elle avait été de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, certaines bonnes, certaines mauvaises, certaines carrément horribles. Juste au moment où elle était installée dans un logement décent, quelque chose se passait et on la déplaçait. Cela a continué jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai seize ans et qu'elle rencontre James.

Au début, il semblait être un cadeau d'un dieu miséricordieux qui l'avait oubliée depuis longtemps. Il était beau, sexy et lui donnait l'attention dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Il la faisait se sentir belle et aimée. Il avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle et il n'avait pas fallut grand-chose pour la convaincre de partir avec lui. Sachant que les autorités ne s'en soucieraient pas vraiment, ils avaient des milliers d'autres cas urgents, elle avait emballé ses maigres biens et était partie.

Durant les premiers mois, la vie avait été plus idyllique que ce que Victoria n'avait jamais connue. Il l'avait initiée aux délices du sexe et même s'il avait été un peu trop violent à certains moments, Victoria l'avait acceptée comme une partie de leur vie ensemble. Et même si elle avait souvent été laissée sur sa fin, et bien, elle ne connaissait rien d'autre et supposait que c'était comme ça pour tout le monde.

La première fois qu'il l'avait frappée était quelques mois après le début de leur relation. Ils vivaient dans un parc à caravanes dans le Nebraska et James buvait avec quelques autres résidents. Victoria se sentait fatiguée et partit pour aller au lit. Peu après James l'avait suivit d'une humeur amoureuse. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était trop fatigué pour le sexe, James l'avait frappée au visage. Victoria le regardait sous le choc et quand il exigea du sexe, elle acquiesça. Après avoir été battue dans plusieurs foyers d'accueil, Victoria supposait encore que c'était la façon dont ça devait se passer.

Presque un an plus tard, Victoria s'était retrouvée enceinte. Quand elle l'annonça à James, il entra dans une rage folle et la battu. Pendant la nuit, elle commença à saigner. Avec la mort de ce bébé, quelque chose mourut aussi en Victoria. James la battais sans cesse. Après cela, elle céda à toutes ses exigences et accepta ses punitions. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller et personne qui ce souciait d'elle.

Quand elle tomba de nouveau enceinte, Victoria sentit les premiers frémissements d'espoir dans son âme. Elle était déterminée à protéger ce bébé avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds autour de James, essayant désespérément d'éviter sa colère. Elle garda la nouvelle pour elle-même le plus longtemps possible ce qui fut sage vu l'état de colère dans lequel il se mit en le découvrant. Cette fois cependant, Victoria riposta autant qu'elle le pouvait. Surpris, James la laissa faire en lui disant que le marmot qu'elle portait était le sien mais qu'elle ne s'attende à aucune aide de sa part. Elle essayait de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour son bébé, manger aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, se faire examiner autant que possible. Puis elle avait en quelque sorte finie ici et maintenant elle était dans cette belle maison, entourée de gens qui semblaient se soucier de ce qui arrivaient à elle et son bébé. Durant toute sa vie, personne ne s'en était vraiment inquiété.

La nuit dernière pendant qu'elle pleurait, elle avait senti la main d'Esme lui caresser les cheveux, l'apaiser et Victoria se demandait si c'était ce que c'était que d'avoir l'amour d'une mère. Au milieu de ses larmes, elle avait sentit une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. En regardant Esme, Victoria se demandait ce que sa vie aurait été si elle avait eu une mère comme elle.

Esme prit la main libre de Victoria et la serra. « Ca n'a pas besoin d'avoir de sens, ma chérie. Tu as juste à savoir que tu es la bienvenue pour rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le veux. Ca fait longtemps que mes enfants ont quittés la maison et je vais profiter de ta compagnie. »

«Je ne peux pas vous rembourser» murmura-t-elle. «Je n'ai rien, pas d'argent. »

« Maintenant, ne sois pas bête. Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'avoir besoin d'argent? Tu peux me rembourser en allant mieux, en prenant soin de toi et en ayant un bébé en bonne santé. Et en me tenant compagnie. Après la naissance du bébé on verra ce que tu veux faire »

«N'as-tu jamais rêvé de ce que tu voulais être quand tu étais petite? » demanda Bella curieusement.

Victoria souriait brièvement avant de répondre. «Quand j'étais petite fille, je voulais être maîtresse d'école. Pour les petits enfants, je veux dire. J'ai toujours aimée être autour de petits enfants. Ils ne me taquinaient pas parce que je portais des vêtements qui ne correspondaient pas ou qui n'étaient pas à la mode » dit-elle avec nostalgie. Puis elle soupira tristement. « Mais je n'ai même pas fini le collège, alors c'est impossible maintenant. »

«Hé, rien n'est impossible Victoria» déclara Edward. « Tu peux terminer l'école par correspondance pendant que le bébé est petit puis essayer d'entrer à l'université. »

«Avec quel argent? » demanda-t-elle un peu amèrement. Rien n'était possible sans argent. Elle aurait besoin de trouver un travail pour élever son enfant et non pas essayer d'atteindre un rêve inaccessible.

« Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter de ça maintenant, ok chérie? Tu as l'air fatiguée. Que penses-tu d'aller prendre un bon bain et je t'apporterais le souper au lit? Ou tu peux te joindre à Carlisle et moi» suggéra Esme.

Victoria acquiesça et quitta la pièce, en remerciant de nouveau Bella et Edward de l'aider.

« Es-tu sûre avec tout cela maman? » demanda Edward, inquiet qu'il en imposait trop à la bonté de sa mère.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis un peu seul depuis que toi et Alice avez quittés la maison. La pauvre Victoria n'a jamais eut de figure maternel et elle a besoin d'un peu de maternage en ce moment. J'espère juste qu'à la fin elle aura compris qu'aucun homme bon ne lui ferait du mal ».

«Moi aussi» en convint Edward.

Bella parla avec Charlie de ce qui se passait avec James.

«J'essaie de trouver tout ce que je peux sur lui pour monter un dossier pour le faire enfermer aussi longtemps que possible. Victoria nous a donné beaucoup d'informations utiles et je suis en train de contacter la police des autres Etats, où elle affirme qu'il a commis des crimes ».

«Alors tu crois qu'elle sera en sécurité par rapport à lui? »

«Eh bien, je vais faire une demande d'ordonnance de protection pour elle. Il n'y aura aucun problème pour l'obtenir vu que c'est évident ce qu'il a fait. La seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il obtienne une caution. »

« Sûrement pas! »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Tu penses que non, mais il suffit qu'il tombe sur un juge au cœur tendre qui pense qu'il peut être réhabilité et qu'il convienne au condition d'une liberté sous caution et il lui accordera »

«Quand aura lui son audience pour la caution? »

« Apparemment, il a déjà tout un tas d'affaires de sorte que ça pourrait prendre deux à trois semaines au moins. En attendant, il sera dans une prison là où est sa place. »

« Le plus longtemps sera le mieux » commenta Bella avec ressentiment.

Edward fut sorti de sa rêverie en entrant dans le trafic de Seattle. Ils seraient bientôt à l'hôtel Fairmont. Il avait fait des réservations pour dîner dans un restaurant haut de gamme après le concert. Puis il avait prévu de ramener Bella à l'hôtel et espérait passer une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour avec elle. La pensée apporta un sourire sur son visage.

Quand il s'approchait de l'hôtel, il atteignit et enleva les cheveux du visage de Bella. «Bella? Bébé? »

Bella s'agita et ouvrit les yeux, légèrement désorienté. « Hein? Où sommes-nous? »

«Nous sommes seulement à quelques minutes. »

Assise, Bella passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se regarda dans le miroir. Pas question de rentrer dans l'hôtel Fairmont avec de la bave sur le menton. Plus heureuse d'avoir l'air plus présentable que la dernière fois qu'elle était venu ici, Bella commença a avoir encore plus hâte de leur escapade. Ca sera agréable de voir Renée et encore mieux de passer la nuit ici. Elle avait de bons souvenirs de cet endroit et avait hâte d'en repasser.

Le sommeil qu'elle avait eu dans la voiture semblait lui avoir donné un regain d'énergie et elle était rebondissante d'excitation quand Edward déverrouilla la porte de leur suite.

«Tout comme je m'en souvenais » soupira-t-elle joyeusement en entrant dans la suite, elle alla directement dans la chambre à coucher. Edward la regardait redécouvrir leur petit havre un sourire sur le visage.

Bella se tourna et le rejoignit, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en se pressant contre lui. Les mains d'Edward se fermèrent immédiatement autour de sa taille et il posa de doux baisers contre sa tempe.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire? » demanda malicieusement Bella.

Edward sentit son corps s'agiter à la tonalité de sa voix. Dieu, elle pouvait l'exciter comme un interrupteur de lumière! « Quoi? » Il souriait en retour.

L'atteignant, elle lécha délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue avant de la prendre entre ses dents et de la tirer doucement. Edward gémissait doucement à son action provocatrice. Laissant aller sa lèvre, Bella se recula légèrement. « Je veux commencer nos vacances en faisant l'amour avec toi dans ce lit céleste. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Avec un doux grognement, Edward les dépouilla vite de leurs vêtements et s'engagea à remplir chaque souhaits de Bella.

oooooo

Posant le téléphone, Edouard retourna à la chambre. « C'était le concierge» dit il à Bella qui finissait de se maquiller dans la salle de bain bien éclairée. « La limousine sera ici dans cinq minutes. »

«Presque prête» cria-t-elle.

Plutôt que de conduire et de lutter pour trouver un parking près de la salle de concert, Edward avait embauché une limousine avec chauffeur pour les conduire durant la soirée. Ca ajoutait une touche romantique à leur soirée. Sortir en limousine avec Bella. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Ca avait l'air amusant.

Il haussa les épaules dans sa veste de smoking et redressa le col quand il entendit les pas de Bella derrière lui. «Je suis impatient de ... » Les mots d'Edward s'éteignirent quand il attrapa un premier aperçu de Bella dans sa tenue de soirée. «Dieu, tu es incroyable! » souffla-t-il émerveillée.

Bella était vêtue d'une longue robe de cocktail noir qui l'étreignait dans tous les bons endroits. Elle était sans bretelles, avec un corsage en forme de cœur qui enveloppait ses seins comme les mains d'un amant. Le satin frôlait ses courbes et se terminait juste au-dessus du genou. Autour de sa taille était une ceinture diamantée qui accentuait ses seins et ses hanches. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de bas noirs. Elle portait les boucles d'oreilles et le collier qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël et sa main était simplement ornée de sa bague. Elle avait légèrement bouclés ses cheveux pour qu'ils tombent en vagues dans son dos. Son maquillage était léger mais efficace, ses magnifiques yeux bruns étaient lumineux.

Bella riait presque à l'expression d'étonnement sur le visage d'Edward, qui se transforma rapidement en désir, ses yeux verts s'enflammaient en regardant chaque endroit sur elle. Elle devait admettre qu' Edward avait l'air délicieux dans son smoking. Elle était tentée de lui suggérer de rester ici, mais elle le rejeta instantanément. La tension sexuelle ajouterait une touche délicieuse à la soirée, surtout si elle lui suggérait quelques petits trucs sur la façon dont ils finiraient la nuit.

« Est-il temps de partir? » demanda-t-elle innocemment en frappant des cils. « Mmm, j'espère que cette robe tiendra comme elle est censée le faire vu que je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. » Elle se plaisait à attendre les petits gémissement d'Edward quand elle le taquinait.

Décidant que partir était la chose la plus sûre à faire pour le moment, Edward la fit sortir de la suite avant de la dépouiller de sa petite robe noire et de la ravager. Il fallait être patient et attendre plus tard pour cela. Dieu, ce n'était pas comme si ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour seulement quelques heures auparavant. Elle le rendait excité comme un adolescent. Surtout habillée comme ça.

«Prête mon amour? » Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans le hall, il regarda les autres clients. Il voulait grogner sur certains hommes qui reluquaient ouvertement Bella quand ils passaient. Le portier ouvrit la porte de limousine et Edward la laissa passer avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Comme il l'avait demandé il y avait une bouteille de champagne et quelques flûtes. « Champagne? » demanda-t-il en tenant la bouteille.

« Oui s'il te plaît. » rigola Bella en prenant une gorgée du liquide mousseux. « Je me sens tellement décadente, Edward. Champagne dans une limousine, un chauffeur et un homme magnifique à mes côtés. Je dois rêver. »

Edward rigola et l'embrassa tendrement. «Je suis celui qui rêve. Tu es si belle, tu m'as littéralement coupé le souffle. »

Lui souriant malicieusement elle fit courir ses doigts sur son noeud papillon en taquinant les boutons de sa chemise. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa gorge, juste au-dessus l'encolure de sa chemise, prenant une longue inspiration de sa délicieuse odeur. « Mmm, tu sens bon».

Ne voulant pas gâcher son maquillage, Edward fouina contre son épaule et plaça de petites baisers sur la base de sa gorge, se délectant du bruit de la respiration accélérée de Bella. Bien, un retour sur investissement pour l'avoir taquiné. Léchant la peau juste en dessous de son oreille, il l'entendit haleter de plaisir. «Tu aimes ça? » murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

«Tu sais que je le fais» souffla-t-elle ayant déjà mal pour lui.

Il continua sa petite affaire sur son cou et ses épaules pendant que sa main effleurait lentement la soie recouvrant ses jambes. Ses doigts se déplaçaient lentement sur son genou et sur sa cuisse jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa robe qu'il remontait. Lentement, ses doigts se déplacèrent sous sa robe et il commença à sentir sa respiration devenir hachée. A présent, Edward avait une dureté qui lui faisait mal et il savait qu'il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant d'arriver dans la salle de concert, mais il s'amusait trop pour arrêter maintenant.

Ses doigts remontaient légèrement, il était sur le point de s'asseoir afin de regagner un peu de raison, quand ils entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, encore plus douce et soyeuse que ses bas. Son souffle se coupa quand il se rendit compte qu'elle portait des jarretelles. L'image était tellement érotique qu'il retira sa main et mit une certaine distance entre eux avant de perdre tout contrôle. Respirant fortement, Edward s'éloigna de Bella en demandant à son corps de se calmer en essayant de penser à n'importe quoi.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri? » demanda Bella, sa respiration plus lourde qu'à la normale. Elle savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait mit des bas et des jarretelles délibérément. Elle était en mode séduction ce soir.

«Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe » rétorqua-t-il lentement en se ressaisissant. «Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je marche en public avec une érection, pas vrai? »

Bella rigola de son expression mécontente. «Oh, pauvre bébé. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider» le taquina-t-elle

«Tu en es la cause et tu le sais, tentatrice. »

Le concert était aussi fantastique qu'ils ne l'avaient espérés, bien qu'Edward fut distrait à plusieurs reprises pendant la soirée quand Bella posa sa main sur sa cuisse et frotta de petits cercles. Elle le rendait totalement fou et ils avaient encore à aller dîner. Le restaurant était seulement à quelques minutes, il n'avait donc pas de temps pour profiter. Ils profitaient de leur repas bien qu'Edward avait du mal à tous suivre, son regard était bloqué sur Bella, surtout quand elle se penchait en avant, lui donnant un aperçu du bonheur qui se trouvait sous le tissu.

Quand il ne pouvait pas supporter plus de sa séduction, il demanda l'addition. « Allons-y. Tu me rends fou» grogna-t-il doucement contre son oreille. Bella hocha simplement la tête en accord.

Edward demanda au chauffeur de rouler jusqu'à demande contraire et ferma la vitre, leur donnant une totale intimité.

Tirant Bella contre lui, il l'embrassa avidement, sa tension sexuelle refoulée le laissant endolori. «Dieu tu m'as rendu fou bébé» murmura-t-il, avant de se remettre à l'embrasser encore et encore. Enfin il retira sa bouche de la sienne et fit traîner ses lèvres et sa langue contre sa gorge et ses épaules.

Bella se cambra contre le siège, son corps frissonnant de plaisir quand Edward embrassait et caressait sa peau. «Oh Edward» souffla-t-elle quand sa main se déplaça sur son sein, lissant le tissus sur sa peau nue. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux quand il aspira doucement la peau de sa gorge.

« Tu es si belle» dit-il contre sa peau. « Tu me coupes le souffle. Chaque matin quand je me réveille, je me dis que je dois encore rêver. Je t'aime tellement Bella. Je t'adore. Je t'adore. »

Ses paroles lui était sortit juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa bouche avec la sienne, ayant besoin de goûter son essence, lui montrant combien elle l'aimait en retour. Sa main se déplaçait maintenant avec plus d'urgence sur son corps, passant contre sa taille et le long de ses jambes. A présent, ils étaient presque couchés le long du siège, le velours frais contre leurs peaux chauffées.

Sans avertissement, la main d'Edward atteignit et retira le corsage de sa robe, exposant ses seins, ses mamelons tendus se durcirent encore plus à l'air frais soudain. Le tissus les maintenait en dessous, relevant ses seins à son grand plaisir. Edward les regarda en reprenant son souffle, son pantalon douloureusement serré. Incapable de résister à leur attrait, il prit un mamelon dans sa bouche, le suçant avec urgence tout en faisant rouler l'autre entre ses doigts.

«Oh mon dieu! » cria Bella, sa tête retomba quand le désir la traversa. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle se sentait déjà proche de l'orgasme. Chaque léchage, chaque sucement, chaque contact contre son sein la faisait se resserrer. «Edward, Je. .. je. .. dieu ... je crois ... Je vais venir».

Le corps d'Edward se tendit en réponse à ses paroles et il lui fallut tous son contrôle pour ne pas succomber à son orgasme ici et maintenant. Elle ne s'était jamais approchée de l'orgasme avec seulement des attouchements contre ses seins et il voulait désespérément le regarder arriver ce soir. «Laisses le venir bébé. Laisses le venir » exhorta-t-il avant de reprendre. La respiration de Bella était saccadée et incontrôlée quand ils les pressaient et caressaient en enterrant son visage entre eux. Les poussant ainsi il lécha un mamelon puis l'autre avant d'en reprendre un et de délicatement le mordre et en tirant sur l'autre en même temps.

« Ohh! » gémit Bella, le cordon invisible entre ses mamelons et son centre sensible se resserraient à chacun de ses mouvements.

«Oui, bébé. Viens pour moi. Je veux te regarder » insista-t-il. Il recommença à les lécher et il souffla dessus. Ils étaient maintenant douloureusement tendus. «Je t'aime» murmura-t-il en les suçant durement.

Bella cria doucement quand le cordon se brisa et qu'une ruée de pur plaisir la traversa quand elle atteignit son apogée, son pouls s'accéléra follement. Edward regarda son visage devenir imprégné de plaisir, sa bouche s'ouvrir pendant qu'elle luttait pour respirer, son corps recouvert d'un rougissement. Il ne pensait pas avoir vu quelque chose de plus beau dans sa vie. Caressant doucement sa peau, il l'aida à redescendre de son orgasme, se délectant de lui avoir donné du plaisir.

Essayant de retrouver ses sens, Bella l'embrassa langoureusement avant de reposer son front contre le sien. «Cela ne m'est jamais arrivée auparavant » lui dit-elle d'une voix craintive.

«En as-tu profité? » demanda-t-il, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Elle lui sourit. «A ton avis? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. »

Caressant doucement sa poitrine, il l'entendit reprendre son souffle. «Moi non plus, mais je suis content que ça l'est. Tes seins sont incroyables. »

«Dieu, Je t'aime» souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. Sa main se tendit et toucha son érection.

Edward siffla à la chaleur de sa main. Il était si dur que ça en était douloureux. «Bella, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'aimer » plaida-t-il. Bella défit sa fermeture éclair et mit sa main dans son caleçon, s'emparant de son érection elle la serra légèrement. Edward grogna et se frotta contre sa main. « S'il te plaît bébé. Je suis si proche et j'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur toi» souffla-t-il en enlevant sa main, sachant qu'avec quelques coups de plus il partirait.

Prise de pitié, Bella le repoussa pour qu'il se couche sur le siège. Regarder son désir tendu sous son visage, elle ouvrit son pantalon et repoussa ses sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes. Son érection bondit, tendue et douloureuse. Incapable de se retenir, elle se pencha et embrassa le bout de son pénis avant de prendre la tête dans sa bouche.

«Dieu, bébé! » gémit-il en éloignant sa bouche. «Je suis trop excité et je veux venir en toi. » Décidant qu'ils avaient toute la nuit, Bella lui sourit et se pencha en arrière. Séduisante, elle releva la jupe de sa robe, dévoilant ses cuisses crémeuses enfermées dans la dentelle noire, les jarretelles tenant ses bas. Le coeur d'Edward sortit presque de sa poitrine, quand il vit la culotte en dentelle qui la recouvrait à peine. Sa virilité se crispa en prévision d'être à l'intérieur de sa chaleur. «Dieu bébé» murmura-t-il. «Ca devrait être illégal. »

Bella rigola, ravie de sa réaction. « Alors veux-tu récolter les fruits de m'avoir fait sentir si sexy? » Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle descendit sa culotte et l'enleva. Edward avait l'impression que son cœur sortait de sa poitrine quand il la regardait, sa féminité entourée de dentelle noire, luisante de désir pour lui. Il la tira contre son corps. Les deux haletèrent quand son érection brossa son centre. Leurs langues se battaient en duel pendant qu'elle se frottait contre lui, les rendant tous deux sauvages.

«Bella! » haleta-t-il. « S'il te plaît. Emmène-moi en toi. »

Assise, Bella se souleva et le prit dans sa main pour le guider dans son corps, les deux soupirèrent de plaisir et de soulagement quand il la combla enfin. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, Bella cessa de bouger, savourant la sensation de l'avoir en elle, les doux balancements de la voiture pendant qu'il se déplaçait dans les rues de la ville, ajoutait une touche de décadence à leurs ébats amoureux.

« Tu te sens si bien bébé» souffla Edward. « Si bon. »

Bella acquiesça sans un mot avant de faire rouler ses hanches en cercle, jouissant des gémissements de plaisir d'Edward à ses mouvements. Ses mains caressaient sa peau au-dessus de ses bas avant de monter, poussant le tissus de sa robe pour qu'il puisse toucher la peau de son ventre. Le souffle de Bella se bloqua dans sa gorge quand ses doigts tracèrent les contours de son ventre et de ses hanches pendant que ses mouvements devenaient plus urgent.

En regardant vers lui, Bella se rendit compte qu'à toutes fins utiles, ils étaient tous les deux encore tout habillés. Edward avait ôté sa veste, mais il portait encore son noeud papillon et sa chemise, ainsi que son pantalon, même si ils étaient descendu à ses pieds. Quant à elle, seule sa culotte manquait, même si sa robe était seulement en un morceau de tissu au milieu de son ventre. Elle trouvait l'image si érotique qu'elle commençait à le monter plus rapidement, des frissons de plaisir se répandant à travers son corps.

Edward se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de venir tout de suite. Elle était si sexy et hot au-dessus de lui, ses seins rebondissaient à chacun de ses mouvements, ses bas recouvraient ses jambes et touchaient la peau de sa taille, le rendant fou. Voulant qu'elle vienne avant de laisser venir son orgasme, il prit un sein dans sa main, son pouce frottant son mamelon alors que l'autre se déplaçait vers le bas, effleurant son nœud avec ses doigts.

«Ahh! » souffla Bella pendant qu'elle bougeait frénétiquement sur lui, sa longueur caressant ses murs intérieurs à chaque mouvement. Combiné avec ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir son corps se rapprocher de plus en plus de son apogée. Impossible d'arrêter les gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de sa bouche, elle se pencha et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, afin de gagner plus de force. En regardant son visage remplie de passion, elle résista à monter et descendre de toute ses forces, les ondulations de plaisir commençaient à venir à l'endroit où ils étaient rejoins.

Quand Edward s'empara de ses hanches et bougea fortement en même temps qu'elle, la tension craqua. Bella cria quand les ondulations se transformèrent en raz de marée qui se précipitait à travers son corps quand elle culmina violemment, tout son corps tremblait à la force de celui-ci. Elle sentait Edward continuait encore à l'intérieur d'elle, vague après vague le plaisir continuait, lui coupant le souffle quand la surcharge de sensation la laissa étourdit.

Edward savait à l'instant où l'orgasme de Bella commença, ses murs se serraient rythmiquement sur son membre engorgé. C'en était trop, il gémissait bruyamment en bougeant encore à l'intérieur d'elle avant de ressentir une secousse violente et de se répandre en elle. Il ressentit son apogée dans tous les pores de son corps, le plaisir presque douloureux à cause de son intensité.

Se sentant totalement désossée, Bella s'affala sur sa poitrine, les deux luttaient pour reprendre leurs souffles. Les bras d'Edward se fermèrent sur sa taille, il embrassa ses cheveux avant de se recoucher. Les mouvements de la limousine les berçaient et Edward luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Bébé? » murmura-t-il.

« Hmm? »

« Nous devrions retourner à l'hôtel avant de nous endormir. »

«Kay» marmonna-t-elle contre sa poitrine, mais ne bougea pas.

Souriant tendrement, il lutta pour s'asseoir. Sans beaucoup d'aide de sa part, Edward s'assit contre le siège, Bella toujours enroulait autour de lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Il embrassa sa joue et essaya de nouveau de la réveiller. « Allez bébé » dit-il doucement. « Nous devons nous rhabiller avant de repartir. »

Bella se leva et lui sourit endormie et lui donna un doux baiser. « Mmm, Je t'aime. »

« Oh bébé, Je t'aime aussi» répondit-il contre ses lèvres. «Allez, tu pourras dormir quand nous rentrerons. »

« Mmm, tu m'as usée. »

Edward rit. «Tu étais la seule à mener la barque. _Tu _m'as usé».

Riant, Bella regarda autour pour retrouver sa culotte. Elle était sur le point de la mettre quand elle sentit la main d'Edward sur son bras et elle se tourna vers lui perplexe.

« Ne la mets pas » dit-il d'une voix sexy.

Malgré la fatigue, le corps de Bella répondit instantanément à sa demande. Ca allait être une longue nuit. Non pas qu'elle se plaignait.

N'éloignant pas ses yeux d'elle, Edward demanda au chauffeur de les ramener à l'hôtel et ils redressèrent leurs vêtements.

La tirant sur ses genoux, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement durant tout le chemin de retour à l'hôtel.

Ils tombèrent dans un sommeil épuisé aux premières heures de la matinée.

oooooo

« Prêt pour la totale expérience de Renée? » plaisanta Bella quand le pilote annonça la descente vers Jacksonville.

Edward leva sa main vers son visage, embrassant chaque doigt avant de répondre. « Bien sûr. A quel point peut-elle être différente en personne? »

« Tu n'en as aucune idée» dit-elle en riant.

« Je suis impatient d'y être» dit-il en souriant.

Bella prit la main d'Edward quand l'avion arriva sur la piste. Elle détestait ce moment mais la présence réconfortante d'Edward la rendait supportable. Bella bâillait largement quand ils prirent leurs sacs sur le porte-bagages. Il était très tard ici et toutes ces heures de vol, combinée avec leur nuit tardive la rendait somnolente.

«Je vais le prendre. » La main d'Edward atteignit et attrapa le sac de Bella et il la suivit dans l'allée vers la sortie.

Edward savait à l'instant où Renée les repéra. Les crissement d'une femme parmi la foule de passagers qui attendaient les alerta de sa présence.

« Oh mon Dieu. Prépares-toi » l'avertit Bella en plaisantant à moitié.

Un conseil judicieux quand Renée se fraya un chemin à travers les gens autour d'elle et elle attrapa Bella dans une étreinte, puis se tourna vers Edward et enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, lui coupant quasiment le souffle.

«Ahh maman? Si tu veux qu'on se marie, Tu ferais mieux de le laisser respirer» l'observation ironique de Bella fut accompagné du rire de Phil quand il étreignit Bella.

Au grand soulagement d'Edward, Renée le laisser partir et se recula en souriant d'une oreille à l'autres.

« C'est génial de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer tous les deux» déclara Edward en serrant la main de Phil.

« Oh, je suis tellement excitée que vous êtes ici tous les deux! » s'écria Renée en prenant chacune de leurs mains dans les siennes. Elle prit un bon aperçu d'Edward avant de se tourner vers Bella. «Eh bien bébé, tu as décroché le jackpot avec cet Edward, pas vrai? »

Bella gémissait intérieurement, une rougeur embarrassée se répandit sur elle. « Maman! » Elle regarda le visage amusé Edward alors qu'il lisait son expression.

« Je pense que je suis celui qui a décroché le jackpot, Renée » affirma Edward.

Renée le regarda et soupira. « Beau _et_ charmant. » Entremêlant ses mains autour de leurs deux bras, elle les fit sortir de l'aéroport. «Allez, les deux tourtereaux. Il est tard et vous avez l'air tous deux épuisés. »

C'était une belle nuit tiède et Bella était contente de porter un t-shirt.

«Es-tu déjà venu à Jacksonville avant, Edward? » demanda Renée.

« En Floride, mais jamais à Jacksonville. »

«Eh bien, il y a de belles plages à proximité. Je suis sûr que Bella et toi auraient plaisir à passer quelques heures au soleil et à se détendre. »

« Ca à l'air du paradis. Ça a été quelques semaines mouvementées» convint Edward en prenant la main de Bella.

«J'ai été désolée d'entendre parler de Billy. Comment le prend Charlie? »

« Mieux que prévu même si je sais que Billy lui manque beaucoup» répondit Bella, elle décida de se taire sur le sujet de Kara. Elle ne pensait pas que Charlie apprécierait les ragots sur sa vie amoureuse naissante.

« Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps » déclara tristement Renée.

En allant chez Renée et Phil, Bella se demanda brièvement si elle et Edward aurait à dormir dans des chambres séparées et elle était prête à discuter pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Sans surprise, Renée leur dit que sa chambre était toute prête pour eux.

«Il est tard et vous êtes tous les deux fatigués, donc aller au lit et nous rattraperons tous notre retard de potins demain matin» suggéra-t-elle, en leur donnant un baiser et un câlin de bonne nuit.

Quand ils me mirent au lit, Bella alla se blottirent dans ses bras. « Ne le prend pas mal, mais est-ce que ça te dérangerais si nous ne faisons pas l'amour pendant que nous sommes ici? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant. « C'est juste que je me sentirais vraiment bizarre de le faire dans la même maison que ma mère. »

Edward rigola et la serra contre lui. « Bien sûr que non mon amour. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Tant que je peux te tenir contre moi, c'est assez pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que nous rentrons à la maison, bien sûr » dit-il avec un sourire sexy.

«Alors, tu as eu un petit avant-goût du phénomène qu'est Renée. Qu'en penses-tu? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

«J'ai beaucoup aimé ta mère. Je suis impatient d'arriver à la connaître durant les prochains jours. Je doute que je vais m'ennuyer. »

«Tu ne le feras pas» acquiesça Belle en fermant les yeux.

En lui donnant un dernier baiser, Edward éteignit les lumières et ils dérivèrent tous deux en quelques instants.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voilà le début des vacances de nos deux amoureux, le prochain chap y sera entièrement consacré.**

**33 reviews pour le dernier chapitre , allez allez essayons de dépasser les 35 pour celui-ci**

**Merci de votre fidelité **

**Bisous**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Isnoname, Carlie Hale, H223, twilight-I-love-you, Galswinthe, lapiaf8, bichou85, Atchoum16, aelita48, Lili Pattsy, Elphina, lili8825, christou57, Jackye, annah8131, xalexeex21, feliciaD, coco-des-iles, Elodie Pixie B, birginie, Grazie, Habswifes, bellardtwilight**

**Anonymes:**

**katiaduchene1986** _Merci pour ton com bisous,_ **Ilonka** _Oh oui ça va être dur dur de ne pas craquer pendant leurs vacances oh ils trouveront bien un moyen bisous,_ **twilight-poison** _Coucou merci de me rejoindre sur cette fic ravie qu'elle te plaise bisous, _

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**_  
_

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 22

Un coup bref sur la porte fut le seul avertissement.

« Hé les jeunes! Je vous ai apporté une tasse de café » déclara Renée dans un murmure fort.

Bella gémit et s'assit groggy en enlevant les cheveux de son visage. Edward avait du mal à s'asseoir, ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête comme un fou. Elle avait oubliée de l'avertir que Renée était l'une de ces personnes qui était honteusement joyeuse le matin. Remerciant la Providence qu'aucun d'eux ne soit nus, elle salua sa mère.

«Merci Maman. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, pas tout à fait réveillée. _Non, vraiment Maman, tu n'aurais pas dû_ , pensa-t-elle avec une ironie désabusée.

Traversant la chambre un grand sourire sur le visage, Renée plaça le plateau de café sur les jambes de Bella, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit en les regardant tous les deux.

«Oh, vous avez l'air si mignons ensemble» jaillit-elle en battant des mains.

Bella gémissait intérieurement et jeta un œil vers Edward. Il avait l'air d'être encore en train de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

«Maman! Tu embarrasses Edward » se plaignit Bella.

« Je ne le fais pas! » nia Renée avant de se tourner vers Edward. «Je ne t'embarrasses pas, pas vrai? »

« Ahh ... euh ... non, bien sûr que non. Merci pour le café, Renée» répondit-il, en prenant une gorgée de café pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

«Tu vois? Edward n'est pas embarrassé. C'est tout simplement merveilleux de vous voir ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, sortez quand vous êtes prêt et moi je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. En leur faisant un dernier sourire avant de partir.

Bella posa le café sur la table de chevet et se jeta sur le lit en gémissant et en couvrant son visage avec ses mains. Elle pouvait entendre Edward glousser à côté d'elle alors qu'il était couché sur le dos.

«Oh Dieu, je t'avais prévenu, pas vrai? » ses paroles étaient étouffées.

«Tu l'as fait. Je pensais que tu exagérais, mais apparemment pas » riait-il.

«Maintenant tu vois pourquoi je ne veux pas avoir de relations sexuelles pendant que nous sommes ici? Elle pourrait arriver ici à tout moment. Je voudrais juste mourir si elle nous voyait en plein acte. Maman n'a tout simplement aucun filtre entre la pensée et l'action. »

« Je pense qu'elle est charmante » la rassura Edward.

«Elle l'est. Elle l'est. Mais tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire? Elle ne serait même pas gênée. Elle nous donnerait probablement juste quelques conseils utiles! »

Edward éclata de rire à cela. Il pouvait l'imaginer. La bouche de Bella se crispa et peu de temps après elle riait avec lui.

« Viens mon amour. Il ne faut pas faire attendre Renée» exhorta-t-il, un petit rire secouait toujours son corps quand il sortit du lit.

Même si c'était seulement début d'avril, le temps était beau et chaud. Edward poussa un sifflement de loup quand il vit Bella dans un short en jean et un t-shirt rose.

« Très jolie » dit-il en regardant ses jambes appréciateurs. «Je suis tenté de t'emmener dans des climats plus chauds pour que je puisse voir tes jambes plus souvent. »

Bella lui jeta son haut de pyjama à la tête. « Pervers! »

La saisissant par la taille, il se blottit contre son épaule la faisant éclater de rire. «J'aime ça. Le sale vieux pervers profitant de la jeune demoiselle innocente. Oh, quel plaisir j'aurais » dit-il en plaisantant et en prenant la voix d'un vieil homme.

«Arrêtes ça! » dit Bella en se dégageant de ses griffes.

Toujours en riant, ils marchaient main dans la main dans la cuisine où Renée leurs exhorta de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle plaçait du pain grillé sur la table. Elle avait déjà sortit un assortiment de confitures et de gelées ainsi qu'une cruche de café.

« Servez-vous les gars» exhorta-t-elle. « Si tu préfères des céréales Edward ... »

« Merci Renée, mais les toasts seront bien» la rassura-t-il en saisissant une tranche.

Renée se joignit à eux en prenant une tasse de café.

«Où est Phil? » demanda Bella entre deux bouchées.

«Oh, un ami déménage aujourd'hui et il avait promis de lui donner un coup de main. Il reviendra plus tard. Il a un entraînement cet après-midi. »

«Un entraînement? » demanda Edward.

« Oui, il entraîne l'équipe des Suns, notre équipe de baseball locale. Il est avec eux depuis qu'il a prit sa retraite en temps que joueur. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas ici pour l'une des parties. »

« Peut-être la prochaine fois. »

«Alors les gars, vous avez prévus de faire quelque chose pendant que vous êtes ici? » demanda Renée, son visage plein d'enthousiasme.

Bella secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. Nous avons vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi et profiter. »

« Oh, c'est super, ma chérie» jaillit Renée. «Eh bien, que pensez-vous que je vous emmène visiter ce matin? J'ai réservé une table dans un bar & grill à Jacksonville Beach, avec vue imprenable sur l'océan pour le dîner. »

«Ca à l'air super maman» dit Bella en regardant Edward pour confirmer.

« Ouais c'est bien» en convint Edward.

« Super. Préparez-vous» exhorta Renée en prenant la vaisselle à charger dans le lave-vaisselle. Bella et Edward l'aidèrent et très peu de temps après ils étaient en chemin vers le centre ville. Renée se gara dans un parking public et les conduisit à pied vers le fleuve sur la rive nord du fleuve St Johns. En marchant, elle leur désigna les sites intéressant et leurs posa d'innombrables questions.

«Alors, avez-vous déjà fixé une date pour le mariage? » demanda-t-elle.

«Pas encore, maman. »

«Pourquoi pas? Pourquoi attendre? »

«Nous ne l'avons tout simplement pas fait, ok? » dit Bella exaspérée. « Nous allons y réfléchir, promis. »

«Croyez-moi Renée, je ne peux pas attendre de me marier avec Bella, mais ça a été mouvementé ces derniers temps et nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Ma sœur ne cesse de nous harceler à ce sujet, croyez-moi » déclara Edward.

«Bien. Je pense que je pourrais organiser une campagne d'harcèlement avec elle si vous ne vous dépêchez pas» menaça-t-elle.

Bella frémissait simplement à la pensée d'être harcelé de tous les côtés. « Ok, ok, on va le faire bientôt. »

Apaisée, Renée retourna à son laïus touristique, soulignant la Fontaine de l'amitié, le monument le plus reconnaissable de la ville.

«Vous devriez le voir la nuit » déclara Renée. «Il est tout illuminé et c'est vraiment beau. »

Ils n'étaient pas loin de plusieurs cafés et restaurants quand Bella ressentit soudainement un vertige la frapper. Tendant la main, elle attrapa la main d'Edward et baissa la tête en avant pour essayer de le combattre.

«Bella? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour? » demanda-t-il, le soucis laçait sa voix.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé? » demanda Renée en les emmenant vers un banc.

S'asseyant, Bella commença à se sentir mieux. Le vertige semblait être passé et elle se sentait de nouveau bien. Elle regarda Edward et Renée pour les rassurer.

« Je vais bien, je me suis juste sentie étourdie pendant un moment, c'est tout. C'est fini maintenant» les rassura-t-elle.

Edward prit possession de son visage et regarda de près ses yeux, essayant d'évaluer par lui-même comment elle allait. « Tu es sûre? Tu es un peu pâle. »

« Oui, je vais bien. Je ne suis pas habituée à la chaleur et il est presque midi. »

« Il fait assez doux, mais chaud par rapport à Forks» en convint Renée. «Allons manger. »

Après un repas tranquille, ils retournèrent à la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Phil était déjà rentré et il était vêtu de son équipement d'entraînement.

Edward qui était passionné de baseball lui posait des questions sur l'équipe et sur ses perspectives pour la saison. Renée et Bella se regardaient amusées pendant que les deux hommes étaient absorbés par des faits et des statistiques, en oubliant les autres occupants de la pièce.

«Hé, Edward? Tu veux venir à l'entraînement avec moi? Tu pourras regarder les exercices et peut-être même frapper quelques balles avec les gars» suggéra Phil.

Les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent de joie. « Vous êtes sûr? Ce serait formidable. »

« Bien sûr »

Se levant du siège, Edward se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Tournant son visage chagriné vers Bella, il fut soulagé de la voir rire de lui.

«Allez, Edward. Va frapper» exhorta-t-elle en faisant un mouvement de frappe avec ses mains.

Souriant, il se pencha et lui donna un baiser rapide et se tourna pour suivre Phil.

« N'oublies pas le repas de ce soir, Phil» le prévint Renée. «Vous n'avez pas intérêt les garçons à tout oublier et à revenir tard où vous allez payer cher! »

« Bien sûr chérie » promit Phil en quittant la pièce.

«Je m'assurerai que nous rentrerons à temps, Renée. »

« Ok, profitez-en» dit Renée, en secouant la tête. «Les garçons! Peut importe l'âge qu'ils ont »

Pendant que les garçons étaient sortis, Bella et Renée étaient allongées sur les chaises longues dans le jardin à bavarder. La chaleur du soleil combinée avec leur matin occupé rendit Bella somnolente et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, ignorante de l'aspect spéculatif dans les yeux de sa mère qui la regardait.

oooooo

Edward entra dans la chambre, les yeux brillants et un peu sale d'avoir glissé sur le sol à quelques reprises. Il retira son t-shirt afin d'aller prendre une douche quand Bella en sortit avec une serviette enroulée autour de son corps.

« Mmm, est-ce ce que tu portes ce soir? » La taquina-t-il légèrement en enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle. «J'approuve chaleureusement. » Il lui donna un baiser à couper le souffle en grignotant ses lèvres et en laissant ses mains se balader.

Bella était fortement tentée de le jeter sur le lit et de profiter de lui, mais elle se recula à contrecœur à la place. Se retournant dans le cercle de ses bras, elle lui sourit. «Merci, mais je pense que la direction du restaurant pourrait être un peu contrariée. »

« Vrai » accepta-t-il. «Et ma tension artérielle se fera probablement la malle. »

«Pauvre vieux! » le taquina-t-elle. «Alors, tu as profité de ton après-midi? »

Edward la laissa partir et s'assit sur le lit. « Oh c'était super! Je les ai regardé faire leurs exercices d'entraînement et à la fin ils ont fait une partie. Phil m'a fait les rejoindre et c'était génial. Mes épaules vont se plaindre demain, mais ça valait le coup. Je n'avais pas joué au baseball depuis longtemps et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça m'avait manqué »

«Et as-tu fais quelques home runs? » demanda-t-elle en regardant amusée sa chemise crasseuse.

« Nah, mais j'étais proche» sourit-il.

Bella regarda avec affection son visage s'animer. Elle s'imaginait à quoi ressemblait Edward petit garçon quand il rentrait d'un match de petite league débordant d'enthousiasme et désireux de raconter à sa mère son home run. Il avait l'air si mignon, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer fermement. Edward prit l'occasion de l'embrasser profondément, sans prendre conscience du fait qu'ils se retrouvent sur le lit, la serviette de Bella en tas sur le sol.

Quand il prit un de ses seins dans ses mains et l'amena à sa bouche, Bella était prête à jeter tous ses scrupules à la poubelle et à le supplier de lui faire l'amour. Malheureusement, ou heureusement ce qu'elle penserait plus tard, quand elle _pourrait_ penser, Edward revint à ses sens, il embrassa son mamelon et s'assit. Bella ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration quand Edward se pencha, ramassa sa serviette et l'enroula autour d'elle.

«Je sais, bébé. Crois-moi je sais» lui dit-il d'une voix rauque, sa voix lançait de désir. « Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche maintenant. Une froide. » Caressant légèrement sa joue, il entra dans la salle de bain.

Bella prit quelques profondes respirations, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Même si elle savait que Renée n'était pas prude et qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils aient des rapports sexuels, Bella avait encore un problème avec ça. Bien que quelques minutes de plus avec Edward et tous ses scrupules se seraient envolés par la fenêtre.

Secouant la tête avec ironie désabusée, elle se leva et commença à se préparer pour le dîner. Elle était en train de se sécher les cheveux quand Edward revint dans la chambre avec seulement une serviette autour de sa taille. En le regardant dans le miroir, Bella avait presque l'eau à la bouche à sa vue. Il était si admirablement proportionné, il lui coupait le souffle, même après tous ces mois. Edward se tourna et vit son regard affamé, ses yeux se noircirent en réponse. Seigneur, ils étaient tous les deux tellement excitée, comment diable allaient-ils garder leurs mains pour eux ce soir?

Renée et Phil les attendaient dans le salon. « Tu es superbe» s'écria-t-elle en voyant Bella dans sa robe bain de soleil rouge qu'Alice l'avait persuadée d'acheter. «Ne font-ils pas un couple magnifique, Phil? » Phil hocha simplement la tête en souriant de leur malaise.

« Allez les gars. J'ai réservé une table pour nous au Bar & Grill sur Sneakers à Jacksonville Beach. La nourriture est délicieuse et on peut également danser et il y a une superbe vue sur l'eau. » Prenant Edward par le coude, elle les emmena jusqu'à la voiture. « Et je suis déterminée à avoir une danse avec toi, Edward. Appelle cela de la pratique pour le mariage. »

Le restaurant était bruyant et animé quand ils arrivèrent. Le serveur leur donna le menu pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient, leur disant qu'il serait de retour dans peu de temps pour prendre leurs commandes. Renée avait demandé une table à l'extérieur, afin de profiter de la vue et de la douce soirée.

«C'est formidable, Renée » s'enthousiasma Edward en regardant l'océan. Dans la faible lumière, les calottes blanches des vagues étaient les seules choses visibles sur l'étendue de l'océan, en dehors des quelques lumières de bateaux au loin.

«Je pensais que ça vous plairait. L'un des avantages de vivre dans un climat chaud est que nous pouvons profiter de l'extérieur et il y a beaucoup de terrasses de cafés et de restaurants. C'est tellement agréable de s'asseoir dehors, sentir la brise et regarder les étoiles pendant que nous mangeons » déclara Renée.

Bella en convenu. «C'est une chose que je souhaiterais que nous ayons à Forks. Être capable de manger dehors plus souvent. Si nous le faisions, nous serions probablement gelés ou noyés» riait-elle. «Pourtant, c'est la maison. »

Edward lui prit la main. « Ouais. Je suis très attaché à l'endroit. »

Renée soupira simplement en les regardant tous les deux. Ils étaient tout simplement adorable.

La soirée était remplie de rires et de bavardages, ils appréciaient pleinement leurs côtes succulentes. Plus tard dans la soirée, la danse commença, la musique était un mélange de chansons de toutes époques, toutes animées et bonnes pour danser.

«Allez Edward. Il est temps d'emmener ta future belle-mère faire un tour sur la piste de danse! » s'écria Renée, qui avait consommé sa juste part de cocktails pendant la soirée. Saisissant Edward par la main, elle le conduisit à travers la foule et sur la piste de danse.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant un très perplexe Edward essayant de suivre sa mère. Renée était comme une toupie, tournant autour les bras en l'air, se cognant contre les gens autour d'elle qui la repoussait rapidement. C'était épuisant rien qu'à regarder.

«Elle n'a pas dansée depuis un moment » déclara Phil, comme si cela expliquait la danse maniaque de Renée.

« Je vois ça » rit Bella. «Pauvre Edward. On dirait qu'il essaie de se protéger et d'éviter ses jambes de s'envoler » Ils regardèrent leurs performances un peu plus longtemps puis se levèrent pour danser. «Si tu ne peux pas les battre ... »

« Hé les gars! » s'écria Renée. «N'est-ce pas super agréable? Edward est un grand danseur. » Elle se pencha et se rapprocha de Bella, en tentant très mal de chuchoter. «Tu sais ce qu'ils disent au sujet des hommes qui dansent bien, pas vrai? » dit-elle en regardant vers Edward.

Bella rougissait vivement, heureusement elle était en mesure de le cacher grâce aux lumières tamisées. _Dieu, que quelqu'un me tue maintenant_, pensait-elle. N'étant pas une danseuse confiante, Bella se contenta essentiellement de bouger sur place.

«Bella, allez! Bouge baby girl! » exhorta Renée en secouant son derrière autour, au grand amusement de ceux qui l'entouraient. « Tu appelles ça danser? »

Edward éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de Bella. « Est-ce vrai? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, envoyant un frisson de désir à Bella. Elle lui lança un regard perplexe. « A propos des bons danseurs? » Bella essaya de le foudroyer du regard, mais à la place elle se mit à rigoler.

«Être bon au lit? C'est très vrai» murmura-t-elle en retour.

« Renée, ça ne vous dérange pas si nous changeons de partenaires? Bella et moi n'avons pas souvent la chance de danser à la maison. »

« Bien sûr! » s'écria-t-elle en saisissant Bella et en la jetant presque dans les bras d'Edward. «Viens Phil. Montrons à ces jeunes comment on fait! » Le regard chagriné sur le visage de Phil était inestimable.

Proche l'un de l'autre, les bras enlacés, ils se balançaient tous deux sur la musique, indépendamment du rythme. Renée avait forgé un sentier de destruction sur la piste de danse, Phil la suivant dans son sillage.

«Est-elle comme ça tout le temps? » demanda Edward en secouant la tête.

« Assez souvent. Même si tous ces cocktails l'en ont encouragés» répondit Bella. « Faire la fête toute la vie »

« Dieu merci, tu m'as sauvé. Je pensai que j'allais m'effondrer en essayant de la suivre! » exagéra Edward avec une étincelle dans les yeux. «Comment est-ce que fait Phil? »

«L'expérience» répondit-elle.

Plusieurs chansons plus tard, le DJ mit quelques airs romantiques, à leur grande joie. Se tenant étroitement avec à peine un doigt d'espace entre eux, ils bougeaient lentement, profitant tout simplement de leur proximité.

«C'était amusant aujourd'hui» murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Bella acquiesça. « Phil m'a suggéré de prendre la voiture demain et d'aller à la plage. Qu'en penses-tu? »

«Ça serait bien. Nous pourrons explorer la région. »

Edward la déplaça graduellement vers le bord de la piste de danse où il prit sa main et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Content d'échapper au brouhaha pour quelques instants, ils se dirigèrent vers la balustrade. Bella se pencha sur elle Edward pressé derrière elle, ses mains de chaque côté des siennes.

« Heureuse? » murmura-t-il en lui donnant un doux baiser sur la nuque.

«Mmm hmm » fut sa réponse en se penchant en arrière contre lui, profitant de la façon dont il l'entourait. « Je suis toujours heureuse quand je suis avec toi. »

«Bonne réponse» dit-il en riant et en appuyant son menton contre ses cheveux. Aucun d'eux ne dirent un mot pendant quelques minutes, profitant simplement d'être ensemble en regardant les lumières des bateaux sur l'eau.

« Ils sont là! » La voix de Renée brisa leur rêverie. Les rejoignant Renée s'adossa à la balustrade tous près d'eux. «Ouf, c'était amusant! N'était-ce pas amusant, Phil? »

«Oui, chérie. »

Renée hoqueta fortement et commença à rire. « Oups! Je. .. Je. .. pense que j'ai un ... un peu ... trop ... trop, (hoquet) ... bu »

Bella sentait Edward rire dans ses cheveux, son corps tremblant d'hilarité.

« Ok chérie. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de te coucher » déclara Phil en mettant son bras autour de sa femme et en la menant doucement vers la porte. «Rentrons-nous à la maison? » leurs demanda Phil.

« Bien sur, Phil. C'était une bonne soirée» convint Bella.

Renée divaguait de tout et de rien durant le chemin de retour. Edward et Bella étaient assis à l'arrière en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Ils sont adorables, pas vrai Phil? » demanda Renée avec une légère difficulté.

« Qui? »

«Bella et Edward, bien sûr! Ne sont-ils le plus mignon couple que tu n'ai jamais vu? »

«Oui, ma chérie » répondit-il. Edward souriait à Bella.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont faire les plus magnifiques bébés? Yep, des bébés magnifiques ...» dit-elle, sa voix s'éteignant quand le sommeil commença à prendre racine.

Le sourire de Bella disparut instantanément à cette déclaration, elle serra la main d'Edward pour tenter de s'excuser des mots de Renée, même si elle n'était pas au courant du problème d'Edward. Edward la regarda et lui souffla simplement les mots, _« c'est très bien »_ pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas bouleversé.

En arrivant à la maison, ils aidèrent Phil à rentrer Renée à l'intérieur avant de retourner dans leur chambre. Bella était toujours gênée du faux pas de Renée et elle se préparait pour aller au lit sans dire grand-chose.

Quand Edward l'a rejoignit dans le lit, il la prit contre lui. « Hé, je ne suis pas bouleversé tu sais » dit-il pour essayer de la rassurer, conscient du fait qu'elle se sentait mal pour lui. « Renée n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir et elle ne voulait rien dire de malveillants. Elle était saoule. »

Bella soupira et se pencha contre sa poitrine. «Je sais. Elle radotait. Je me sentais ... Je ne sais pas » dit-elle frustrée.

«Bella ne te sent pas mal. Je m'en fiche. Les gens ne le savent pas et c'est quelque chose qui va arriver, surtout lorsque nous serons marier. » Il lui caressait les cheveux pendant qu'il parlait. « Naturellement, Renée suppose que nous aurons des enfants. C'est normal. Je serais plus surpris si elle ne le faisait pas. »

« Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas être autant sur la défensive à ce sujet. » Décidant de changer de sujet, elle s'installa plus bas dans le lit se sentant somnolente même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup bu, seulement quelques daiquiris. «C'était amusant n'est-ce pas? »

« Je ne l'oublierais pas rapidement, c'est sûr » dit-il en riant. « J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur la piste de danse. Je ne sais pas comment fait Renée. »

Bella rigola. «Je t'avais prévenu, pas vrai? »

«Tu l'as fait. »

oooooo

Ce fut une belle journée chaude et ensoleillée pendant qu'Edward conduisait vers Jacksonville Beach. Ils avaient une glacière avec de la nourriture et des boissons et tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer quelques heures de farniente sur la plage. Bella regardait le paysage passer, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Edward se sentait complet à ce moment même.

«Maman semblait vraiment avoir du mal à se remettre ce matin » dit Bella en lui souriant.

Edward acquiesça instantanément. «Je ne l'enviais pas ce matin. En fait, je n'envie personne. Pourquoi le ferais-je quand j'ai la femme parfaite à côté de moi, une belle journée et la perspective de passer quelques heures en tête à tête. »

« Et tous les autres amateurs de la plage » souligna-t-elle. « Et je ne suis pas parfaite. »

«Tu l'es pour moi» répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

«Tu es un beau parleur».

« Hé, j'indique seulement un fait » souligna-t-il. Bella secoua juste la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à Jacksonville Beach et décidèrent d'aller faire une promenade. Il était encore relativement tôt et il n'y avait que quelques personnes le long de la longue plage, vu que c'était une journée de travail pour la plupart. Ils marchaient main dans la main le long de la jetée, échangeant des bonjours avec le peu de gens qui pêchaient. Atteignant le bout, ils se mirent assis sur un banc. Edward passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella et la rapprocha.

«C'est tellement relaxant, tu ne trouves pas » dit-il en appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

« Ouais. C'est si calme en ce moment. Pourtant, j'aime vraiment la sauvagerie des plages à la maison. C'est tellement élémentaire, indompté. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu une mer si calme que celle-là. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours comme ça ici, mais quand on retourna à la péninsule, on ne prendra plus jamais la mer pour acquis. »

« Tu as un peu le mal du pays? »

«Un peu» admit-elle. «Ce serait cent fois pire si tu n'étais pas ici avec moi. »

« Donc tu n'envisagerais pas de vivre ailleurs que Forks? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Bella le regarda. « Pourquoi? »

« Aucune raison. Je suis juste curieux. Tu es une partie de Forks et je ne peux vraiment pas t'imaginer dans tout autre endroit »

«Si je devais partir, je le ferais, mais ce serait dur. Je sais qu'il fait froid et qu'il pleut beaucoup mais c'est la maison. Et c'est beau aussi. Les forêts tellement primitives à bien des égards, la verdeur de tout. Ca semble toujours si propre, comme si la pluie nettoyait la saleté, la laissant pure et fraîche. Ne te méprends pas, je serais ravie de voir plus du monde, visiter de nouveaux endroits, mais mon cœur me ramènera toujours à la maison. »

Edward lui baisa le front tendrement. «Eh bien, je serais ravi de te montrer quelques beaux endroits du monde, mais je sais que je te ramènerais toujours à la maison avant trop longtemps. »

Aucun d'eux ne dit grand chose pendant un moment, perdu dans leurs propres pensées. Edward brisa le silence en premier.

«Bella, penses-tu que nous devrions commencer à penser à une date pour notre mariage? »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée» dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. «J'allais t'en parler pendant que nous étions ici, mais tu m'as battu. »

«Vraiment? Wow, les grands esprits se rencontrent » la taquina-t-il. « Sérieusement, as-tu une préférence pour quand? En ce qui me concerne, je t'épouserais aujourd'hui, mais tu veux probablement quelque chose d'un peu plus fantaisiste. »

«Tu te marierais vraiment avec moi aujourd'hui si je te le demandais? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr. N'importe où. N'importe quand. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois ma femme. »

Bella tourna la tête pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. Edward prit son visage dans ses mains et caressa amoureusement sa bouche et grignota ses lèvres, aimant son goût. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, les yeux de Bella étaient brillants.

« Et je veux que tu sois mon mari, mais nous décevrions trop de gens si nous nous enfuyons. Alice ne nous le pardonnerait jamais, même si elle est ta sœur. »

« Je suppose que oui» soupira Edward. « Mais je ne veux pas attendre des mois et des mois pour t'épouser. »

«Moi non plus. Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un mariage pour la fin de l'été ou le début de l'automne. »

«Autour d'Août ou Septembre? Y'aura-t-il assez de temps? »

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi » répondit-elle. « Je ne veux pas d'un grand mariage, juste quelque chose d'intime pour nos familles et amis proches. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps à organiser avec l'aide d'Alice, ça devrait être plus que possible. »

«Tu veux dire avec Alice pour prendre le relais, pas vrai? »

«Probablement» dit- elle en riant. «Je ne m'en inquiète pas vraiment. Tant que je suis là, que tu es là et que quelqu'un est là pour nous marier, c'est tout ce que je veux. »

«Bien, nous allons voir pour organiser ça en Septembre. Lorsque nous rentrerons, nous irons demander l'aide d'Alice pour le mettre en route. »

«Ça à l'air bien. »

«Je ne peux pas attendre de t'appeler Mme Cullen » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

«Je ne peux pas attendre d'être appelée Mme Cullen» répondit-elle. « Je t'aime M. Cullen. »

« Et Je t'aime future Mme Cullen »

Leur baiser était doux et lent, exprimant l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Comme toujours, la passion était là, mais c'était une passion frémissante tranquillement, prête à exploser au moindre touché ou regard.

Les bras enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, ils revinrent lentement le long du quai et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Phil leurs avait suggéré d'aller vers Ponte Vedra Beach.

« Phil m'a suggéré cette plage parce qu'il a dit qu'elle était calme, entourée par des maisons fantastique et hors des sentiers touristiques. Nous pouvons passer quelques heures au soleil. »

« Ca a l'air bien et au moins je n'effraierais pas tout le monde avec ma peau blanche fantomatique » a plaisanté Bella.

Portant leur attirail ils marchaient sur la plage au bord de l'eau, admirant les belles maisons coûteuses valant des millions de dollars donnant sur l'océan bleu. Ils passèrent à côté de quelques marcheurs, tapotant un chien ou deux avant de décider d'un endroit pour poser leurs serviettes.

« Viens mon amour, laisses-moi te mettre de la crème solaire. » Prenant la crème solaire, il en étala sur son dos et ses jambes. Il s'attarda délibérément sur les côtés de sa poitrine et sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses en écoutant sa respiration devenir de plus en plus hachée.

« Tourne-toi mon amour je vais faire l'autre côté. »

Bella se leva et lui prit la bouteille. «Oh non, tu ne le feras pas! Cela était très vilain de ta part de me provoquer comme ça. Allez, couche-toi. C'est à mon tour. »

Obéissant immédiatement, Edward s'allongea sur son ventre. «Je n'ai que fais en sorte que tu sois protégée entièrement et correctement. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un coup de soleil » affirma-t-il avec fausse sincérité.

« _Bien sûr_ que c'est-ce que tu faisais. » Elle commença à infliger à Edward un peu de sa torture, appréciant ses doux gémissements de plaisir quand elle caressait son derrière et ses jambes, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'endroit où il voulait vraiment ses mains.

«Dieu, bébé! Je ne peux plus me lever maintenant. Ca serait évident pour un aveugle de voir ce que tu as fait pour moi» gémit-il. Bella rigolait juste de sa situation.

«L'eau est froide » suggéra-t-elle innocemment.

« Ouais, mais y arriver est un peu le problème pour l'instant, tentatrice. »

« Je suis sûre que personne ne le verra. Ton short est assez large. Tu ne veux pas aller dans l'eau» le taquina-t-elle. En lui donnant un coup sec sur son derrière, elle se leva et courut vers l'eau. « Le dernier dedans est un œuf pourri! »

En riant, il l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'eau, elle riait et se tortillait, il l'emmena dans l'eau et la jeta dedans sans ménagement. Debout, crachotant et poussant les brins humide de cheveux de ses yeux, elle se jeta sur lui les faisant tous deux tomber avant d'être frappés par une vague de petite taille.

« Alors qui est l'œuf pourri maintenant? » dit-il en riant, il la tira vers lui et essaya de maintenir ses jambes contre la force de l'eau.

«Tu l'es pour m'avoir jetée comme ça» dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Au moins l'eau est plus chaude qu'à la maison je parie » dit-il en fouinant contre son cou.

« Tu n'en as aucune idée. »

Ils jouaient dans l'eau pendant un moment, Bella enveloppa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, l'eau soutenait son poids ce qui permettait aux mains d'Edward de se promener sur elle. Le tremblement de l'eau faisait Bella se frotter contre l'érection d'Edward, qui avait ressurgit à la vie après le choc du froid.

«Tu devrais arrêter de faire cela» gémit-il contre son cou en léchant le goût salé de sa peau.

«Faire quoi? Je ne fais rien » dit-elle innocemment avant de refaire rouler ses hanches contre lui.

« Taquine. » Décidant qu'il était temps de se rattraper un peu, Edward glissa son doigt sous l'élastique du bas de bikini de Bella. Il l'entendit haleter de plaisir quand il glissa entre ses plis, caressant la peau délicate qui malgré l'eau froide était délicieusement chaude.

«Oh mon dieu! » gémit-elle contre son oreille et en bougeant contre sa dureté. « Ne t'arrêtes pas. »

«Non» murmura-t-il avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, sa langue imitant ce que son doigt faisait à son sexe, ils perdaient contact avec la réalité. Insérant deux doigts, il les pompa rapidement en elle, le pouce de son autre main frottait son clitoris. Il pouvait entendre ses doux gémissements contre ses cheveux pendant qu'elle bougeait ses hanches frénétiquement contre son érection douloureuse.

« Tu vas bientôt venir? » murmura-t-il. Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il reprit sa stimulation, ses doigts la travaillaient sans relâche, l'amenant de plus en plus proche de sa libération.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward. Je vais venir» gémit-elle de toute urgence, sa respiration était difficile.

«Viens bébé» l'encouragea-t-il avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Le pincement de son clito ainsi que le mouvement de ses doigts fut le catalyseur pour que Bella se désintègre dans ses bras. Gémissement de plaisir, elle bougea contre ses doigts quand son orgasme la traversa. Respirant rapidement, elle revint rapidement sur terre et sentit son pénis se presser contre elle.

Atteignant le bas, elle plaça sa main dans son short et saisit son érection, la serrant étroitement elle le caressa.

« Oh bébé, c'est tellement bon. » Elle commença à le caresser de plus en plus vite, jouissant de ses gémissements de plaisir. «Bébé, je vais venir » l'avertit-il. Dans l'instant suivant, il siffla bruyamment et elle sentit son jet chaud contre sa main qui instantanément se refroidit dans l'eau de mer.

Pour les observateurs occasionnels ils avaient l'air d'un jeune couple d'amoureux qui se tenait, aucun signe de ce qui s'était déroulé sous les vagues n'était visible.

Ils étaient encore tous deux essoufflés quand ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s'embrasser doucement pendant quelques instants.

« Je vais bientôt me transformer en pruneau » se plaignit Bella.

«Tu seras le plus sexy pruneau que je n'ai jamais vu. » Après l'avoir libérée ils sortirent de l'océan et retournèrent à leurs serviettes.

«Eh bien, c'était la meilleure nage dans l'océan que je n'ai jamais eu » sourit Edward alors qu'ils étaient étendus au soleil laissant les rayons les réchauffer.

«Moi aussi».

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se préparèrent à partir. Après un dernier bref plongeon, ils rassemblèrent les restes de leurs repas et leurs serviettes et retournèrent à la voiture.

« Regarde, cette maison est impressionnante» commenta Edward en pointant du doigt une grande maison composée essentiellement de verre qui donnait sur l'océan. «Imagine la vue. »

Bella la regarda pensivement. «C'est certainement une superbe maison, mais tu sais quoi? Je préfère la maison de tes parents. Si j'avais le choix, je la choisirais plutôt qu'une de ces maisons. »

Avec son bras libre, Edward la tira vers lui et embrassa doucement sa tempe.

Le soleil, la mer, l'air frais, sans parler de leurs activités dans l'eau avait rendu Bella somnolente et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle ne s'assoupisse sur le chemin pour retourner chez Renée. Doucement la main d'Edward la caressa pour l'alerter de leur arrivée.

«Va prendre ta douche en premier mon amour» suggéra Edward pendant qu'ils récupéraient leurs affaires dans la voiture. «Je vais tenir compagnie à Renée. »

La sensation collante et serrée de l'eau salée sur sa peau fit accepter volontiers Bella. Après s'être douchée et s'être bien rafraîchie, elle marcha vers le patio où Renée et Edward discutaient.

« Bonjour chérie. Tu te sens mieux? » demanda Renée en versant un verre de limonade fraîchement pressée à Bella.

«Hmm, beaucoup mieux. L'eau de mer provoque une sensation qui tire sur ta peau. » Elle se mit assise à côté d'Edward. «A ton tour. Je parie que tu meurs d'envie de prendre une douche aussi. »

Edward sauta. « Tu n'as pas tort. » Après lui avoir embrassé les lèvres, il rentra à l'intérieur pour prendre sa douche.

Renversée sur la chaise, Bella bâilla bruyamment. « Oups, désolée maman. Ca doit être tout ce soleil. Je ne suis pas habituée» plaisanta-t-elle.

Renée ne disait rien, elle regardait juste Bella de haut en bas. A ce silence, Bella tourna la tête et vit Renée la regarder spéculative.

« Quoi, maman? »

«Bella, à combien en es-tu? »

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Tu en es à combien de semaines de grossesse? »

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou bon ils ont quand même bien résister mis à part dans la mer mais bon les pauvres ils sont si fou l'un de l'autre faut les comprendres.**

**Renée toujours égale à elle même**

**Alors a votre avis Belle est elle enceinte?**

**Ah ah **

**J'attends vos reviews à très vite**

**Bisous**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Grazie, feliciaD, Isnoname, coco-des-iles, birginie, mmccg, Lily Pattsy, paulipopo, zaika, Galswinthe, Atchoum16, Elphina, bichou85, cricri2388, xalexeex25, Habswifes, bellardtwilight**

**Anonymes:**

**karima** _Merci pour ton com ma belle bisous,_ **Ilonka** _Merci pour ton com tu auras ta réponse dans ce chap bisous, _

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 23

_« Tu en es à combien de semaines de grossesse? »_

Bella était bouche bée et sous le choc quand les paroles furent prononcées. «Je ne suis pas enceinte maman. D'où te viens cette idée? »

«J'ai vu les signes. »

« Des signes? Quels signes? Crois-moi, je ne suis définitivement pas enceinte » insista Bella en secouant la tête.

« Est-ce que tu attends d'être enceinte de trois mois pour l'annoncer? Est-ce pour ça que tu n'as rien dit? Ou est-ce parce que tu ne le savais pas encore? »

Bella se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas agités. Comment Renée en était-elle venue à une telle hypothèse erronée? Tournant son visage, Bella parla calmement. «Maman, je ne suis pas enceinte. Je ne peux pas l'être. »

«Pourquoi pas? » Sans attendre de réponse Renée continua. «Bella, j'ai un sens pour ces choses, tu le sais. Je le « sais » quand une femme est enceinte. Je l'appelle mon « sixième sens ». Et j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu portes un bébé. »

Pendant un instant Bella se laissa espérer que Renée avait raison avant que son bon sens n'entre en jeu. Edward était stérile et ce n'était pas possible. Se rasseyant Bella regarda fixement sa mère. «Maman, je crains que ton « sixième sens » soit faux dans ce cas. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse être enceinte. »

«Pourquoi? Parce que tu prends un contraceptif ? Ma puce, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a aucun contraceptif efficace à cent pour cent tout le temps. »

« Sérieux Maman, je suis sage-femme. Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Edward ... »

Au même moment, Bella entendit Edward parler à Phil et réalisa qu'il revenait de dehors. Ne voulant pas discuter de sa situation sans sa permission, elle essaya rapidement de changer de sujet.

«Maman, s'il te plaît. Peut-on parler d'autre chose? Je t'expliquerais plus tard après avoir parlé à Edward. S'il te plaît? »

Renée souriait ironiquement et hocha la tête. Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement puis sourit à Edward qui arrivait de l'extérieur, ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Il s' assit à côté d'elle et inhala son parfum frais et propre, sa peau était encore chaude de sa douche.

Pendant que les autres parlaient, son esprit vagabondait aux paroles de Renée. Autant elle aimerait être enceinte d' un bébé d'Edward, elle savait que ça n'allait pas se produire naturellement. Ca ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Ca serait arrivé bien avant si cela était possible. Dieu du ciel, ils faisaient l'amour chaque jour, souvent plus d'une fois.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda Edward tranquillement en la regardant inquiet. «Tu es très calme. »

Repoussant ses pensées à l'arrière de son esprit, Bella secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. Juste un peu vidée »

Vu que c'était leur dernière soirée à Jacksonville, Edward allait emmener Bella dîner. Renée leurs avait suggérée un endroit afin qu'ils puissent jeter un œil à la Fontaine de la Paix éclairée la nuit.

Ils marchaient main dans la main le long du River walk, qui était occupé avec d'autres touristes et des habitants locaux, essayant de décider ce qu'ils avaient envie de manger pour le dîner. Ils s' installèrent à un restaurant mexicain qui avait des tables en plein air. Après avoir passé commande au serveur, Edward lui prit la main et la souleva à ses lèvres.

« Je serai désolé de dire au revoir à Renée et Phil. J'ai vraiment apprécié leur compagnie» dit-il en posant sa main contre sa joue.

«Je suis sûre qu'ils ont appréciés la tienne aussi. »

«Je suis chanceux de ne pas avoir un dragon comme belle-mère. » dit-il en souriant. « Je ne vais même pas pouvoir raconter des horreurs sur ma belle-mère. J'adore la mienne. »

Bella souriait. «Eh bien tu es un cadeau du ciel en ce qui concerne ma mère »

Edward eut un petit rire avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. «Nous sommes tous les deux chanceux d'avoir des familles géniales» songeait-il.

Hochant la tête, Bella accepta cordialement. «Imagine que nous ayons une famille qui ne nous aime pas, ou pire, ne pas en avoir du tout, comme Victoria».

Leur nourriture arriva à ce moment-là. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, les paroles de Renée revinrent à Bella et elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Décidée, elle demanda. «Edward? Je peux te poser une question? »

Notant le ton sérieux dans sa voix, Edward la regarda interrogateur. « Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Bella se trémoussait avec sa serviette, se demandant pourquoi elle était nerveuse. « Renée a posé des questions et m'a donné des conseils sur le fait que nous ayons des enfants. » Elle regarda son visage pour voir si elle le contrariait. Son expression était neutre, donc elle poursuivit. «Je voulais te demander si tu me permettais de lui dire au sujet de ton infertilité. Elle s'arrête aux questions irréfléchies et elle ne le dira à personne si nous lui demandons de ne pas le faire, je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Ca rendra nos vies plus facile de ne pas avoir à faire face à cette pression après que nous soyons mariés ... » Bella pouvait s'entendre elle-même commencer à radoter.

Saisissant sa main, Edward lui serra et lui sourit tendrement. «Bella! C'est très bien. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu le dises à Renée. Ça n'a rien de honteux. »

« Évidemment que ça ne l'est pas. Je ne voulais pas discuter de quelque chose de si personnel sans que tu le saches. J'aurais eu l'impression de briser ta confiance. »

«Non tu ne le feras pas, je te le promets. Dis tout ça à Renée. Ça sera bien pour toi de savoir qu'elle sait » Il caressa sa main pour la rassurer.

«D'accord. Je lui parlerais ce soir. »

Après le dîner, ils se promenèrent pendant un moment, s'arrêtant pour admirer les lumières colorées qui éclairaient la fontaine. La prenant dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ne remarquant pas les regards amusés des passants qui regardaient les deux amants.

Au moment où ils revinrent, Phil regardait un match de baseball. Sachant que Bella voulait parler à sa mère en privé, Edward demanda à Phil s'il voulait de la compagnie. Heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter des subtilités du jeu, Phil alla chercher quelques bières.

Les laissant seuls, Bella partit à la recherche de sa mère. Renée était dans le bureau à regarder ses emails.

«Hé maman » dit-elle doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

«Oh hé, bébé. Comment était le dîner? Où êtes-vous allés? »

Bella lui parla de leur soirée avant de suggérer d'aller sous le patio. «J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Prenant toutes deux un verre, elles s'installèrent à l'extérieur pour profiter de la douce soirée. « Est-ce au sujet de la discussion que nous avons eu plutôt? » demanda Renée astucieusement.

Bella acquiesça. «En quelque sorte. J'ai besoin de te dire pourquoi je ne peux pas être enceinte. » Au clin d'œil encourageant de Renée, elle continua. «Je voulais m'assurer qu'Edward était d'accord avant de t'en parler. Il veut que je t'en parle. »

Bella raconta à Renée le combat d'Edward contre le cancer et son infertilité qui en fut le résultat.

«C'est pour ça que je sais que ton « sixième sens» est erroné. Lorsque nous déciderons d'avoir des enfants, nous devrons passer par la FIV. »

Renée l'avait écoutée sans dire un mot. « Chérie, je suis tellement désolée de ce par quoi Edward à dû passer à un âge si jeune. » Elle prit la main de Bella. « Mais malgré tout cela, je crois toujours que tu pourrais être enceinte. C'est possible » insista-t-elle alors que Bella secouait la tête.

«Maman, il a été infertile pendant onze ans. Penses-tu vraiment que ça changerait comme par magie après tout ce temps? »

«À quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il a été testé? »

« Ca fait quatre ans, et il n'y avait rien. »

« Quatre ans? C'est une longue période ma chérie. Les choses peuvent changer en quatre ans. Bella, tu travailles en médecine. Je suis sûre que tu vois des miracles tout le temps. Pourquoi ne pas avoir ton propre miracle? »

« Parce que c'est totalement improbable, maman. »

« Mais pas impossible. Même les médecins lui ont dit. Penses-y Bella. J'ai remarqué que tu t'endormais pour un rien et tu t'es sentie étourdie hier. Et je ne sais pas, il y a juste quelque chose sur toi ... »

«Maman ça a été quelques mois difficiles, c'est pour ça que je suis fatiguée. Et c'était la chaleur hier. J'ai été très bien aujourd'hui. En tant que sage-femme, je pense que je le saurais si j'étais enceinte. »

« Peut-être pas. Il est facile d'ignorer des choses quand tu crois qu'elles sont vraiment impossibles. »

«Maman, je travaille autour de femmes enceintes chaque jour. Comme pourrais-je rater ces signes » insista-t-elle.

«Bien, alors. Quand as-tu eu tes dernières règles? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une réponse quand elle s'arrêta. Quand _était_ la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ces règles? Elle réalisa qu'elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en rappeler. Dans le sillage de la mort de Billy, le drame avec Victoria et le rythme effréné au travail, elle avait totalement oublié de prendre connaissance de son corps.

«Je ... je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'en souvenir » dit-elle faiblement.

Renée ne dit rien mais la regarda d'un air entendu.

L'esprit de Bella tourbillonnait avec un million de pensées. La seule pensée de _pouvoir_ éventuellement être enceinte jouait sérieusement dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées avant même de pouvoir évoquer cette possibilité avec quiconque, même Edward.

«Penses-y. Fais un test quand même, par curiosité» l'exhorta Renée.

Bella acquiesça doucement. « Peut-être quand nous serons rentrés. »

D'un commun accord, elles changèrent de sujet. Renée était assez astucieuse, malgré son inconstance apparente, pour voir que Bella était vraiment secouée par la possibilité d'être enceinte et elle décida de ne pas la pousser. De toute façon, la vérité serait évidente avec le temps.

Environ une heure plus tard, Bella bâilla fortement et annonça qu'elle allait au lit. Ils devaient attraper un vol de retour demain matin pour Seattle. En voyant le regard complice de Renée, elle secoua juste la tête.

«Je suis juste fatiguée, maman. Çaa été quelques jours bien chargés. »

« Si tu le dis. » Okay, donc elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la pousser un peu.

Phil et Edward criaient devant la télévision, hurlants des encouragements à quiconque était à la batte. Bella se mit assise sur le bras de son fauteuil et pencha sa tête contre la sienne. Il se retourna et lui donna un bisou sur la joue et enveloppa son bras autour de sa taille.

«Je vais au lit, d'accord? Reste pour regarder la fin de la partie» murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

«Non, je vais venir avec toi. »

«Reste. Combien reste-t-il de manches? »

«Seulement quelques unes »

«Eh bien reste et regarde les. Tu ne veux pas arrêter maintenant, pas vrai? »

«C'est un match très serré. Tu es sûre? »

« Je suis sûre. Rendez-vous au lit. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement, elle dit bonne nuit à Renée et Phil et alla dans sa chambre à coucher.

Heureuse d'être seule pendant un moment, Bella permit à ses pensées qu'elle avait tentées de réprimer de tourbillonner. Elle continuait à réentendre les paroles de sa mère à plusieurs reprises. Quand elle se mit au lit, elle repensait à l'époque où elle avait eu sa dernière période. En essayant de se remémorer chaques semaines, elle réalisa que cela faisait beaucoup plus d'un mois. Son front se plissa de concentration, elle se rappelait vaguement en avoir eu une avant la mort de Billy, mais ne se souvint pas en avoir eu une après, peu importe à quel point elle essayait. Au moins six semaines, si ce n'est plus.

Involontairement, une flamme minuscule d'espoir s'alluma en elle avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne. Elle avait déjà sauté une période à l'occasion, ou avaient eu une période de retard. Certes, pas souvent, mais c' était arrivé. Cela pourrait très bien être un de ces moments.

Et oui, elle avait ressentie de la fatigue en plus récemment mais ça pourrait facilement être attribuée à d'autres facteurs. Et mis à part son étourdissement d' hier, elle n'avait pas ressentit la moindre petite nausée. En tant que sage-femme, Bella savait que toutes les femmes expérimentaient les nausées matinales. Les «signes» étaient tous un peu vague pour donner beaucoup de crédibilité à cette idée.

Pourtant, cette petite flamme se battait de toutes ses forces pour prendre racine. Elle ne s'éteindrait pas maintenant que Bella était consciente de cette possibilité, aussi infime qu'elle croyait qu'elle soit.

Couchée sur le côté, elle inhala le parfum d'Edward sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Sachant qu'elle avait besoin de connaître la réponse, elle décida de passer un test de grossesse dès qu'ils rentreraient chez eux. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire à Edward. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir la déception sur son visage si ça n'aboutissait pas, comme elle le soupçonnait encore. Si c'était négatif, elle ne lui en parlerait jamais.

Au moment où elle s'endormit, sa main déménagea inconsciemment vers son estomac dans un geste maternelle.

oooooo

Leur vol fut appelé et la vague habituelle d'au revoir fait. Renée et Bella se tenaient étroitement, tout en sachant qu'elles partageaient un secret énorme qui pourrait changer leur vie.

« Appelle-moi » déclara Renée, en regardant Bella de manière significative. Bella sourit et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, maman. Je t'aime. »

«Je t'aime aussi, petite fille. »

Prenant la main d' Edward, Renée lui fit un gros câlin. «Prends soin de ma petite fille. »

« Bien sûr, Renée. Je la protégerais avec ma vie» la rassura-t-il. Renée lui sourit brillamment.

Après un dernier au revoir, ils embarquèrent dans l'avion et prirent leurs places. Lui prenant la main, Edward la regarda.

«Renée et Phil vont me manquer » déclara-t-il.

« Ouais, moi aussi. Je souhaiterais parfois qu'ils habitent un peu plus près. »

« Tu vas bien? Tu as été un peu calme ce matin. Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas voir ta maman tous les jours. »

« Je vais bien. J'y suis habituée, mais c'est toujours difficile de dire au revoir. »

«Je sais. Pourtant, nous avons un mariage à organiser et tu la verras à ce moment là. Elle pourra même venir un peu avant le mariage. »

Bella acquiesça. « Ce serait sympa. Et oui, nous devons annoncer les nouvelles à Alice. J'espère cependant que ça ne sera pas trop pour elle. Elle accouche en Juillet. »

Edward riait. «Tu ne connais pas très bien Alice si tu penses qu'une petite chose comme la grossesse pourra l'arrêter. »

« Supposons. Mais je vais devoir insister pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop » insista Bella.

« Bonne chance avec ça. »

Bella somnolait et s'assoupissait pendant le vol de retour et avec le décalage horaire c'était encore le milieu de matinée quand ils arrivèrent à Seattle. La différence de température était perceptible immédiatement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner sur le chemin du retour et arrivèrent en début d'après midi. L'après-midi fût consacré au lavage et au ménage de l'appartement. Bella appela Jake pour voir comment il allait, il avait l'air heureux retournant presque à son ancien moi. Le suivant fut Charlie.

« Comment vont Renée et Phil? »

Bella lui raconta leur voyage, y compris l'ivresse de Renée. Charlie éclata de rire. «C'est toujours amusant d'être avec elle».

Risquant la colère de son père, Bella lui demanda comment allait Kara. À sa grande surprise, Charlie laissa filtrer quelques informations. Il lui a dit qu' ils parlaient ensemble la plupart des nuits au téléphone et qu'il avait l'intention de faire un voyage pour la voir au Canada.

« C'est super d'entendre ça papa. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. J'espère que tout fonctionnera pour vous deux. »

«Tu ne te sens pas, je ne sais pas, bizarre, à ce sujet? » demanda Charlie.

«Non, pourquoi le devrais-je? Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Je peux gérer le fait de voir mon papa avec une copine» le taquina-t-elle.

Charlie se racla la gorge au mot «copine» . «Eh bien, c'est b ... bien. »

Tout au long des tâches banales qu'ils avaient à faire, l'esprit de Bella continuait de retourner vers la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère. Extérieurement, elle agissait comme si rien ne pesait sur son esprit, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses avant de devenir folle. Son esprit continuait à frapper du déni à l'espoir avant de retourner à la négation à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle était déterminée à prendre un kit de test à l'hôpital demain.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mon amour? » demanda Edward pendant qu'ils étaient assis en train de dîner. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bella. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais elle agissait différemment depuis la nuit dernière, même si elle essayait d'agir normalement. Elle semblait inquiète de quelque chose. « Si quelque chose te préoccupes tu peux me le dire. »

Bella le regarda étonnée. Merde, elle avait essayé difficilement d'agir normalement, mais il semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait. «Non, pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose qui ne va pas? » dit-elle pour se couvrir.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as juste l'air... distraite ... en quelque sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

«Rien. Il n'ya rien de mal. »

«Est-ce la perspective de notre mariage? Veux-tu attendre pour nous marier? » Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de douleur dans ses yeux.

Choquée qu'il puisse penser une telle chose, Bella fit le tour de la table et prit sa tête dans ses mains en l'inclinant vers la sienne. «Edward, chéri. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Tu le sais. Comment peux-tu penser le contraire? »

« Je ne le fais pas vraiment mais c'est la seule chose à quoi je peux penser et qui pourrais te tracasser» répondit-il.

Bella baissa la tête et appuya son front contre le sien. «Rien ne me tracasse. Peut-être que j'ai un petit blues post-vacance » dit-elle en souriant ironiquement. «J'ai beaucoup aimé notre temps loin et maintenant on est de retour pour le quotidien. »

Edward la regarda droit dans les yeux pour essayer de vérifier la véracité de ses paroles. Il voulait la croire. «Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai? »

« Oui, je sais. Honnêtement Edward ce n'est rien. »

Décidant de la prendre au mot, il la tira sur ses genoux et fit glisser ses mains sous sa chemise. « Tu m'aimes? » murmura-t-il contre la peau de sa gorge, en inhalant profondément l'odeur de sa Bella.

«Tu sais que je le fais» répondit-elle en fermant les yeux de plaisir quand ses mains errèrent sur la peau de son dos avant de tracer des cercles sur sa poitrine.

«Montre-moi» exigea-t-il en prenant son lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres et en le tirant doucement.

La sensation de ses mains, de ses lèvres et de son corps étaient l'incitation nécessaire pour Bella. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle tira ses lèvres vers les siennes et y passa lentement sa langue avant de l'entrer dans sa bouche. Massant légèrement son cuir chevelu, elle l'embrassa passionnément, ayant besoin d'exprimer la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il était son monde entier, son tout.

Edward laissa Bella prendre le contrôle. Quand elle commença à couvrir son visage et son cou de baisers, il la laissa faire comme elle voulait. Il ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de s'échapper quand elle pressa ses seins contre lui et se tortilla sur ses genoux, sa réaction à sa proximité était plus qu'évidente. En continuant à l'embrasser, elle passa ses mains sur son torse, sur sa poitrine ferme et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Impatiente, elle tira sur sa chemise faisant sauter plusieurs boutons dans sa précipitation.

Affamée, elle glissa de ses genoux et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et commença à embrasser sa poitrine, suçant ses mamelons dans sa bouche. Elle fit courir légèrement ses ongles sur son torse. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre, sentir son souffle inégal quand ses mains descendirent plus bas, sur ses abdos fermes et plus bas. Tâtonner avec le bouton de son jean, sa bouche se déplaça plus, sa langue tourbillonnant dans son nombril.

Quand Bella abaissa sa fermeture éclair, il leva ses hanches pour l'aider à descendre son jeans. Il baissa les yeux et sentit un flux de pur désir le traverser. Elle ressemblait à une séductrice, lorgnant ses sous-vêtements de coton affamée. Quand elle atteignit et saisit son érection à travers le tissu, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en saisissant les côtés de sa chaise.

Elle commença à le caresser lentement en continuant d'embrasser son torse.

«Dieu, bébé. Touche-moi » la supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque. Se relevant, elle l'embrassa profondément, sa langue tourbillonnant avec la sienne. Il gémissait bruyamment quand elle baissa son sous-vêtement, libérant son érection. Elle s'en empara avec les deux mains, une main ventousant la tête tandis que l'autre se déplaçait de haut en bas, le rendant totalement fou. Pendant qu'elle le caressait, elle fit son chemin vers le bas en embrassant son torse et fit une pause, ses yeux le regardant taquins. «Oui. Oh mon dieu, oui! » Siffla-t-il à la question dans ses yeux.

Sa langue parcourait sa longueur de haut en bas avec une lenteur mesurée. Encore et encore, elle le léchait, mais sans le prendre dans sa bouche. Edward regardait ses lèvres rouges, désespéré de les avoir enveloppées intimement autour de lui. « S'il te plaît, bébé. »

«M'aimes-tu? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, la convoitise était évidente dans sa voix.

«Plus que tout. Plus que ma vie. » Cria-t-il de pur bonheur quand elle le prit enfin dans sa bouche, suçant le bout en faisant tourbillonner sa langue autour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour la tenir contre lui. «Oh mon dieu! » Il bougea doucement dans sa bouche, son souffle haché et rugueux.

Ses gémissements rendaient Bella sauvage et elle pouvait sentir à quel point elle était mouillée. Son sexe était lancinant, désespéré de trouver un soulagement. Le relâchant avec un doux « pop » elle se leva, ignorant ses gémissement de déception.

Comme une femme possédée, elle arracha sa chemise et son soutien-gorge pendant que les mains d'Edward défaisaient son jeans, le tirant vers le bas avec ses sous-vêtements. Dès que ce fut fait, Edward la tira sur ses genoux, réduisant à zéro la distance entre sa bouche et ses seins.

Bella était haletante quand il téta ses seins sensibles, envoyant directement des éclairs de plaisir vers son point sensible. Avec ses jambes de chaque côté de lui, elle pouvait sentir son érection contre son centre. Elle ne faudrait qu'un petit mouvement pour qu'il soit en elle.

Edward était si allumé, qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Ses mains pressaient ses seins pendant qu' il suçait ses mamelons durcis en écoutant ses cris.

Bella pouvait sentir à quel point elle allait venir alors elle se souleva légèrement avant de s'empaler sur lui, les deux crièrent à la sensation de lui la remplissant si profondément. Bella se balança plusieurs fois et ressentie les ondulations de son orgasme la traverser, la tête renversée en arrière et le dos arqué.

«Oui, bébé. Vas-y. J'aime te regarder venir» murmura-t-il en essayant de se retenir de venir, même si ses murs intérieurs le compressaient d'une façon céleste.

Quand Bella récupéra, elle l'embrassa profondément et se bascula en arrière. «Je t'aime tellement. »

«Je sais».

Ses mains sur ses hanches la dirigeaient d'avant en arrière, il serrait les dents. Il voulait prolonger ça autant que possible et la faire jouir une fois de plus. Il pouvait la sentir couler sur lui, rendant la tâche encore plus difficile.

«Bébé, je vais te retourner, ok? » Il haletait contre sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il la souleva, les deux regardaient son pénis, rigide et humide de son corps. Elle se retourna, il tira son dos contre lui. Bella attrapa son pénis et le remit dans sa moiteur.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement bon! » cria-t-elle quand le changement d'angle de pénétration stimula différentes parties en elle. Penchée en arrière contre lui, elle tourna la tête pour chercher sa bouche, son bras atteignant pour saisir sa tête.

Edward savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle était vraiment trop sexy. Il y allait si fortement et il était enterré si profondément en elle qu' il avait du mal à se souvenir où il se terminait et où elle commençait. Ses mains atteignirent et prirent en coupe ses seins, pinçant et roulant ses mamelons alors qu' elle commençait à basculer ses hanches de plus en plus vite.

« Oh bébé! » haleta-t-il

« Oui ... oui ... oui! » souffla-t-elle avec sa main creusant sa hanche. Il était trop pris pour s'en apercevoir. Une de ses mains se déplaça vers le bas et commença à frotter ses plis pendant qu' il se déplaçait dans et hors d'elle.

«Bébé, je vais venir. Je ne peux pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps » la prévint-il d'une voix rauque en faisant passer son doigt autour de son noeud.

La sensation de ses doigts sur sa poitrine et sur son clitoris, se déplacent en tandem, ainsi que le délicieux étirement de son pénis en elle fut la dernière goutte. «Oui ... Oui. ... ... Oui. _ouiiiiiii_ ! » cria-t-elle bruyamment en se mouvant sauvagement contre , son corps palpitant à chaque vague de plaisir qui bondissait à travers elle, sa tête renversée contre son épaule.

Perdue dans son plaisir, elle ne remarqua pas quand Edward cria et pressa son visage contre sa gorge en venant en elle, serrant son sein presque douloureusement.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent assis là mollement, haletant durement pour essayer de revenir sur terre. Inconsciemment, Edward caressa son ventre dans un geste apaisant, quand il se laissa retomber dans la chaise, le corps de Bella le suivit.

« Wow » fut tout ce qu'il put dire quand il retrouva sa voix.

« Ouais. »

Se déplaçant lentement, encore rejoint, Bella enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ils s' embrassèrent langoureusement pendant quelques instants, tous les deux complètement rassasiés. Bella reposa son visage contre sa gorge, son esprit dénué de toute pensée.

« Viens mon amour. Allons au lit» dit-il quand il la sentit frissonner. La détachant de lui, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter vers la chambre, Bella éteignit chaque lumières quand ils avançaient.

oooooo

Il ne leurs fallut pas longtemps pour revenir dans la routine des choses une fois de retour à l'hôpital. Bella était heureuse d'être de retour, bien que dans le fond de son esprit, elle se rappelait constamment qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un test de grossesse, sans qu'Edward ne le sache.

Aujourd'hui était une journée de consultation, mais Bella n'était pas inscrite au tableau pour aider alors elle faisait le tour allant voir toutes les nouvelles mères qui avaient été admises, quand elle fut appelée au service des urgences.

Dévalant elle passa à travers les portes et fut confrontée à une femme dans le travail poussée dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle avait une couverture d'hôpital sur ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-elle au médecin de garde.

« Jette un oeil » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et en levant la couverture.

Bella se pencha et eu le souffle coupé. « Oh mon Dieu. » Deux petits pieds sortaient de la femme. Regardant le dossier de la patiente, elle s'adressa à la pauvre femme. « Bonjour Mme Vega. Je vois que junior est pressé. »

Mme Vega hocha la tête. «J'ai ressentis la première contraction il y a une heure. »

« Ok. Allons à la salle d'accouchement. Vite. » Ils se précipitèrent à la maternité et dans une salle d'accouchement le plus vite possible. Ce bébé était pressé et sortait à toute vitesse. « Appelle l'un des médecins. Juste au cas où » demanda-t-elle à une autre infirmière pendant qu'elles aidèrent Mme Vega à s'installer sur le lit.

Mme Vega cria de douleur quand une forte contraction arriva. «Oh mon dieu, j'ai besoin de pousser! » gémit-elle.

« Essayez de ne pas le faire, s'il vous plaît» exhorta Bella. «Nous devons être prudentes car il sort par le siège. » Les pieds étaient déjà dehors, mais il y avait toujours la possibilité que la tête se coince et Bella voulait être prudente.

« Je dois le faire! » cria la mère dans le travail rouge et en sueur.

Bella savait qu'elle n'allait pas être en mesure de ralentir la naissance. Elle se sentait un peu surmenée et elle leva les yeux pour voir Edward lui sourire.

« Pressé à ce que je vois» dit-il en évaluant la situation.

« Très» répondit-elle absurdement heureuse de le voir. Sa présence semblait avoir un effet calmant sur tout le monde.

Plaçant sa main sur les pieds du bébé, elle tira doucement quand Mme Vega poussa à travers une forte contraction. Les jambes et le bas ventre sortirent facilement leurs permettant de constater que c'était une fille.

« Ok, Mme Vega. Je vais devoir essayer de guider les bras et la tête. Ca fera probablement mal, mais nous courons le risque de disloquer une épaule si nous ne faisons pas attention » l' avertit Bella.

Grace à ses petites mains, Bella fut capable de manœuvrer les bras du bébé en toute sécurité et de vérifier le cordon, qui heureusement n'était pas enroulé autour de son cou. Avec la prochaine contraction, Bella aida la tête à sortir. Le bébé poussa un grand cri de protestation, au grand soulagement de tout le monde dans la salle.

«Félicitations Mme Vega. Vous avez une petite fille » dit Bella en plaçant le bébé sur la poitrine de sa mère.

«C'est bien, Bella » loua doucement Edward en plaçant sa main sur le creux de son dos. Bella lui sourit et se prépara pour l'expulsion du placenta. Il vérifia rapidement le bébé pour voir si tout allait bien. «Je vais retourner en consultation, tu as tout sous contrôle ici. » Après un au revoir à tout le monde, il quitta la salle.

Après quelques minutes, Bella prit le bébé et fit la pesée et les mesures habituelles. « Tu auras besoin de ralentir à l'avenir ma petite» chantonna-t-elle au nourrisson en le ramenant à sa mère. « Vous aurez les mains pleines avec celle-ci» dit-elle en souriant.

Mme Vega secoua la tête avec étonnement. « Je pense que vous avez raison. A un moment, je suis à la à la maison et au prochain je suis ici avec mon bébé. » Pendant qu' elle parlait, Bella remarqua les mains de Mme Vega commençaient à trembler, puis vit les secousses qui ébranlaient son corps. «Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas arrêter de trembler? »demanda-t-elle avec un regard inquiet sur son visage.

« C'est parce que votre travail a été très rapide, votre corps est en train d'avoir une sorte de réaction retardée. C'est un état de choc dans un sens. C' est assez courant après un accouchement extrêmement rapide comme le vôtre. Ca va bientôt passer. Nous pouvons vous donner un léger sédatif si vous êtes trop inconfortable. »

«Non, je vais bien. » Bella et une autre infirmière nettoyèrent Mme Vega avant de la faire transférer dans une chambre. Juste avant qu'elles ne la déplacent, un homme tourmenté se précipita dans la salle.

«Tu vas bien, Rosie? »demanda-il inquiet pendant qu' il regardait sa femme. Il remarqua alors le petit paquet dans ses bras. « Est-ce que ...? »

« Salut chérie. Viens rencontrer ta fille» dit-elle en souriant et en tendant son bébé.

Bella le regarda s'emparer de sa fille avec un regard d'effroi sur le visage. « J'ai essayé de venir ici aussi vite que je pouvais ...»

Mme Vega secoua la tête. « C'est très bien. Elle était juste un peu trop impatiente pour nous tous, pas vrai infirmière? »

Bella acquiesça chaleureusement avant de les installer dans la chambre où elle laissa la famille heureuse faire connaissance.

Elle approchait de la fin de son quart de travail alors elle entra dans le cellier et attrapa trois kits de test. Elle allait attendre d'être seule à la maison avant de les faire. Une partie d'elle avait envie de parler à Edward de ses faibles soupçons, pour qu'il puisse attendre les résultats avec elle, mais une grande partie ne voulait pas élever ses espoirs avant de les voir anéantis.

Elle allait chercher Edward pour lui faire savoir qu'elle partait quand il entra dans la salle du personnel.

«Bébé, je vais être ici encore une ou deux heures» l'informa-t-il. « En raison de l'accouchement par le siège, nous avons pris du retard et nous avons encore un certain nombre de rendez-vous à faire. »

«D'accord. Appelle moi quand tu pars pour que je puisse préparer le dîner pour quand tu arriveras à la maison. » Bella était soulagée d'être seule cette fois. Elle pourra être capable de le savoir plus rapidement plutôt que d'attendre. Elle lui donna un baiser rapide et quitta l'hôpital.

Quand elle arriva à la maison, elle sortit les kits et s'assit en les regardant fixement. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait peur. Peur de voir cette minuscule étincelle d'espoir s'éteindre. Peur d'avoir à cacher à Edward le fait qu'elle avait soupçonnée qu'elle pourrait être enceinte. Peur de la déception. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir à penser un jour qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte naturellement, mais elle avait peur d'avoir mal, elle voulait que ce soit vrai.

Prenant une grande respiration, elle décida d'y aller. Ouvrant les kits dans la salle de bains, elle suivit les procédures et retourna vers le salon pour attendre. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva et se promena autour de la salle, en lançant des regards à la dérobée vers la salle de bain toutes les secondes.

Lorsque le temps nécessaire fut écoulé, elle marcha vers la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant la porte, terrifiée de faire ces quelques pas et de découvrir la vérité. Les trois bâtons sur le comptoir de salle de bains semblaient la narguer, lui demandant de les ramasser.

Se reprenant, elle s'avança et ramassa les bâtons avec une main n'osant pas les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de retour dans le salon. Enfin, elle se força à regarder les petites fenêtres.

Tous les trois montraient une ligne bleu clair au milieu.

Les larmes jaillirent des yeux de Bella quand elle regarda les lignes bleues.

Chaque bâtonnet confirmait qu'elle était bien enceinte. Elle portait le bébé d'Edward. Contre toute espérance, toute attente, ils avaient créé une petite vie nouvelle.

Quand les larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage, les mains de Bella se déplacèrent pour cajoler son estomac toujours plat.

« Salut bébé» murmura-t-elle.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et oui elle est belle et bien enceinte. La réaction d'Edward dans le prochain chapitre.**

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience car elles ont été assez restreinte sur le dernier chap.**

**A bientôt bisous**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**popstory, lynaa, doudounord2, lapiaf8, feliciaD,oliveronica cullen massen, frimousse30, Xukette, birginie,xalexeex25, ousna, christou57, Atchoum16, Jackye, Habswifes, midsum, Natacha35140, Grazie, bellardtwilight, Elodie pixie B, H223, bichou85, coco-des-iles, bebounette, Galswinthe, cricri2388, Lili Patssy, miiss88, mmccg, Elphina, Isnoname, lili8825, **

**Anonymes:**

**nathalie** _Merci pour ton com ravie que la fic te plaise bisous_,** Sihame** _Merci pour ton com bisous_** , tiftif25 **_Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira autant biz,_ **twilight-poison** _La réponse dans ce chap , ça reste une fic très douce pas de gros drames bisous_**, Dan** _Merci pour ton com biz_,** cs85** _Merci_ biz**, popo85** _ah ah une chance sur deux je laisse encore un peu le suspens_ lol**, felicitie** _Merci contente que ça te plaise_ bisous**,**** Ilonka** _Trop forte t'avais deviné, en même temps on pouvait pas les laisser sans bébés a bientot bisous_**, mounia** _Merci pour ton com bonne lecture bisous_

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 24

Bella perdit le fil du temps qui s'était écoulé pendant qu'elle était assise là à pleurer et à sourire en même temps. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de faire passer ses mains sur son ventre, toujours incapable de vraiment croire qu'au plus profond de ses entrailles se trouvaient un petit être humain. La preuve de l'amour qu' Edward et elle avait l'un pour l'autre.

Encore et encore, elle ramassait les bâtons de test et regardait la ligne bleue, comme pour vérifier qu'elle soit encore là. Une partie d'elle était terrifiée d'avoir imaginer tout ça et que quand elle regarderais vers le bas elle verrait une fenêtre blanche. Une heure s'était déjà écoulée et la ligne était toujours là.

Comment allait-elle le dire à Edward? Allait-elle le laisser échapper dès qu'il rentrerait à la maison ou lui dirait-elle plus calmement? Avant, pendant ou après le dîner? Comment réagirait-il? Si elle avait du mal à y croire, comment se sentirait-il?

Une image d'un petit bébé avec ces yeux et ces cheveux apparurent dans son esprit et elle ne put supprimer le crissement de joie qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Impossible de se contenir, elle se leva et rebondissait autour de la pièce.

Un bébé! Ils allaient avoir un bébé!

« Oh mon dieu! Je vais être maman! As-tu entendu bébé? Je vais être ta maman. Et papa va être tellement heureux. Nous allons tant t'aimer bébé. Chacun de nous, tes mamies et papys, tes tantes et oncles. Tu auras même un petit cousin pour jouer avec. Oh bébé, je suis si heureuse maintenant que je pourrais voler! »

Un peu plus tard son téléphona sonna lui indiquant qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Le ramassant, elle vit que c'était un message d'Edward lui faisant savoir qu'il était sur le chemin du retour.

Avec toute l'excitation, elle avait totalement oubliée de faire quoi que ce soit pour le dîner alors ils devraient probablement allez manger quelque part. Bella se sentait trop excitée pour manger, mais son bébé avait besoin de nourriture alors elle mangerait tout ce qui était nécessaire.

Pendant qu'elle attendait l'arrivée d'Edward, elle décida de lui annoncer calmement. Elle se souvenait de sa réaction à la suggestion de Renée qu'elle soit enceinte et son incrédulité immédiate que ce soit possible de sorte qu'elle pensait que la réaction d'Edward ne serait pas moins choquée. Il croyait vraiment qu'il était incapable de concevoir un enfant naturellement. Bella décida qu'elle le ferait asseoir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle se demandait s'il y avait des sels dans l'appartement, elle grimaça à sa pensée.

Quand elle entendit la clé dans la serrure, Bella se leva pour aller le saluer. « D'accord bébé. Faisons-le. »

Edward arriva et alla directement dans le salon en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures avant de regarder Bella. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et le prit par surprise quand elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le tira vers le bas dans un profond baiser passionné. Répondant immédiatement, ses bras la serrant fermement, il lui rendit son baiser pendant plusieurs minutes.

Relevant enfin sa tête, il la regarda avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. «Wow! Ca c'était un bonjour» dit-il en souriant.

«Je sais. Je t'aime tellement. J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser» dit-elle en lui souriant en retour.

«C'est très bien. Je t'aime aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il.

«J'ai des nouvelles très importantes. Va te changer et après on sort. »

«Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Va juste te changer » insista-t-elle en sortant de la pièce et en regardant Edward derrière elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward revint dans le salon et s'assit à côté d'elle, il lui prit la main. «D'accord. Quelles sont les nouvelles? »

Quant elle lui fit face, elle prit ces deux mains dans les siennes. « Tu sais comme j'ai été très fatiguée ces derniers temps? » Il hocha la tête. «Eh bien, je pensais que c'était à cause des événements de ces derniers mois, jusqu'à que ce que Maman me donne une autre explication possible. Elle m'a fait remarquer certaines choses que j'avais ignorée. »

«Bella, tu es malade? » demanda-il inquiet, son cœur battant de peur.

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Non, ce n'est rien de tout cela. Quand tu as dit que j'agissais bizarrement durant les deux dernières nuits c'était parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. »

«Bella, pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est quoi? » exigea-t-il, toutes sortes de scénarios horribles jouaient dans sa tête.

Bella atteignit derrière elle et attrapa quelque chose sur la table et lui tendit. Il regarda vers lebas et reconnut immédiatement les tests de grossesses qu'il avait dans les mains. Chacun montrait un résultat positif.

«A qui sont-ils? »

«Ce sont les miens. Edward malgré tout ce que nous avons cru, nous allons avoir un bébé. »

« _Nous allons avoir un bébé. »_ À ses mots, un grondement semblait remplir ses oreilles, bloquant toutes les autres choses que lui disait Bella. Son cerveau semblait être fermé et il resta juste assis là, muet pendant des lustres. Un bébé? _Un bébé?_ Comment cela pourrait-il être possible? Il ne pouvait pas mettre Bella enceinte. Ca n'était pas possible.

Son esprit était tourbillonnant maintenant. Comment? Quoi? Où? Des images agressaient son esprit. Les médecins lui disant que le traitement l'avait rendu stérile. Carlisle lui assurant qu'il pourrait encore engendrer des enfants. Regarder les autres pères avec une légère envie quand ils rencontraient leur enfant pour la première fois. L'acceptation de Bella sur le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lui donner un enfant naturellement. Bella lui disant qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

La pensée que le bébé ne soit pas le sien lui traversa l'esprit avant de le rejeter instantanément. Il connaissait Bella. Elle était honnête et loyale. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal comme ça. Ça ne lui laissait plus que deux options: qu'il allait avoir un bébé à lui ou que les kits de test avaient tort et qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé.

Et il voulait désespérément qu'il y ait un bébé.

« _Nous allons avoir un bébé. » _ Il regarda le visage de Bella en réalisant combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait prononcée ces mots. Elle se mordait les lèvres, un regard inquiet sur le visage pendant qu'elle tenait toujours les tests de grossesses.

«Un bébé? » souffla-t-il les mots. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Nous avons pensé que ça ne l'était pas Edward, mais nous nous sommes trompés. J'ai fait trois tests Edward et ils disent tous la même chose» lui dit-elle doucement, en tendant les tests pour qu'il les prenne.

D'une main il les saisit et les regarda attentivement. Effectivement, chacun d'eux avait une ligne bleue dans la fenêtre, indiquant un résultat positif. Ils devaient se tromper. _Tous les trois?_ Ces tests étaient connus pour leur précision et c'est pour ça que l'hôpital les utilisait.

« Mais ... comment? » demanda-t-il hébété.

Bella lui sourit et toucha sa joue. « Je pense que tu sais comment» le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

«À quand remonte ta dernière période? »

«Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense au moins six ou sept semaines. »

Edward hocha lentement la tête. Il savait qu'il était dans un léger état de choc. Oubliez léger. Il était dans un total état de choc. De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait prévu.

«Edward? Tu vas bien? Je sais que nous ne nous attendions pas à ça, mais ... »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. J'ai du mal à accepter que c'est réel. Mes pensées sont un peu dispersées. » Il tendit la main et prit la sienne, l'utilisant comme une bouée de sauvetage.

«C'est vrai Edward. Trois tests ne peuvent pas avoir tort. »

Reprenant ses esprits, il se leva en tirant Bella avec lui. Saisissant ses clés et son portefeuille, il les emmena vers la porte.

«Edward? Où allons-nous? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

«A l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi? »

«Tu vas faire une prise de sang. Le service est encore ouvert comme ça nous pourrons avoir les résultats immédiatement. »

«Tu ne me crois pas? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blessée.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui donna un doux baiser. «Ce n'est pas toi que je ne crois pas. C'est les testeurs. Que faire si ils ont tort? Un test sanguin sera définitif. »

«Comment les trois peuvent avoir tort, Edward? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, la priant silencieusement de comprendre. « Bébé, s'il te plaît essaie de comprendre. Je. .. Je ne peux pas me laisser croire que c'est vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucun doute. Je. .. Je ne peux pas. Ce serait trop douloureux si ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne me suis jamais laissé espérer que quelque chose comme cela soit possible. C'est comme si tout ce que l'on m'avait dit avant était faux. » Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lui dit ce qui était au fond de son cœur. « Et je veux tellement que cela soit vrai. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de compréhension et elle hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

Il conduisait silencieusement vers l'hôpital, lui tenant fermement la main. Une fois là, il les emmena au laboratoire et salua le technicien en service.

« Salut Ray. J'ai besoin d'une grande faveur de ta part » dit-il.

«Bien sûr. De quoi as-tu besoin? »

« Nous avons besoin que tu fasses un test sanguin à Bella. Pour confirmer une grossesse. »

Le silence était assourdissant pendant quelques instants pendant qu' ils se regardaient les uns les autres. Un sourire fit soudain irruption sur le visage de Ray. « Hé, pas de problème. Ca ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes pour avoir le résultat. Viens t'asseoir ici Bella et je vais te prendre un peu de sang. »

Bella s'assit et tendit son bras pour lui permettre de lui faire la prise de sang. Edward se tenait à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main, son pouce lui caressant les doigts.

«D'accord. Cela va prendre quelques instants. Voulez-vous aller prendre un café ou autre choses pendant que vous attendez? »

Edward interrogea Bella du regard, elle hocha la tête. Ils descendirent à la cafétéria où Bella se prit un thé au lieu du café. «C'est mieux pour le bébé» l'informa-t-elle.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne, ayant besoin du contact de sa peau pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas juste un rêve particulièrement vif. Si ce n'était pas réel, il ne savait pas comment il y ferait face. Il voulait tellement que ce soit réel que ça en était douloureux.

Aucun d' eux ne voulaient vraiment leurs boissons alors ils les jetèrent avant de retourner au laboratoire. Ray passa entre eux pour aller chercher les résultats dans la machine. Balayant rapidement les résultats, il les remit à Bella avec un large sourire sur son visage.

«Félicitations papa et maman», dit-il avec fanfare.

Edward regarda les résultats, lisant les mots quand il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Sur la page était la preuve irréfutable que Bella était enceinte de son bébé. Il vit quelques goutes humide sur la feuille et réalisa qu'elles venaient de lui. Il les atteignit en tremblant et sentit une piste humide sur sa joue. Il regarda Bella qui avait également les joues tachées de larmes.

« Merci beaucoup, Ray. Je t'en dois une » lui dit Edward d'une voix rauque avant de faire sortir Bella de la pièce.

« Hé, pas de problème. Je suis content pour vous les gars. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai pas à une âme. Confidentialité du patient et tout ça, vous savez» dit-il en leurs souriant.

Une fois dans la voiture, Edward avait l'impression que sa poitrine se serrait tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il roula un peu et sut qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Se dirigeant dans un petit parking, il arrêta la voiture et éteignit le moteur.

Détachant sa ceinture de sécurité, il sortit de la voiture et alla du côté passager pour faire sortir Bella. Il pouvait voir la confusion sur son visage avant qu'il ne lui fasse un câlin broyeur d'os. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur de toute l'émotion qu'il avait retenue en lui pour être libérée. Baissant la tête sur son épaule, il eut un gros sanglot alors que les larmes commençaient à couler librement. Il pleurait de joie pure de savoir que Bella et lui avait créé un miracle. Il pleurait pour toutes ces années où il croyait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il pleurait pour la tristesse qu'il avait caché quand il avait cru qu'il ne serait jamais capable de faire ce cadeau à sa bien-aimée Bella.

Tout au long de la tempête d'émotion qu'il avait déchaîné, Bella le tenait fermement, ses mains et ses lèvres lui faisant savoir qu'elle serait toujours là pour le tenir quand il avait besoin d'elle. Il sentit également les larmes de Bella et savait qu'ils avaient besoin de cela.

Quand la tempête se calma progressivement, il se recula et ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, souriant tous deux tendrement les yeux remplient de larmes. Il lui donna un doux baiser tendre avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Il releva sa chemise pour exposer la peau douce de son ventre. Sa main retint sa chemise, lui permettant de s'emparer de ses hanches.

Lentement, avec révérence, il se pencha et embrassa son estomac à l'endroit où son enfant se blottissait. Bella tendit la main et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Bonjour bébé. Je suis ton papa. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour faire cela, mais ta maman et moi avons en quelque sorte créé un miracle. Je ne peux pas attendre de te rencontrer. Je t'aime déjà tant » murmura-t-il contre sa peau, il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de poser sa joue contre son ventre.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques instants, les deux chérissant ce moment de tendresse. Le calme ne fut interrompu que lorsque l'estomac de Bella grogna en signe de protestation par le manque de nourriture qu' il avait reçu ce soir.

Le son semblait tellement incongru à ce moment spécial qu' Edward ne put empêcher l'éclat de rire qui quitta ses lèvres. Bella éclata aussi de rire et l'instant suivant ils riaient joyeusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourbillonner avec un éclat de joie pure rayonnant de ses yeux.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé! Nous allons vraiment avoir un bébé! » Incapable de se contrôler, il cria vers le ciel. « Nous allons avoir un bébé! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le chemin du retour pour ramasser un repas chinois pour le dîner. Pendant qu' ils mangeaient, Edward ne pouvait s' arrêter de la toucher. Il touchait sa joue, ses cheveux, ses bras, sa main. Ses yeux étaient si pleins de tendresse que Bella avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. A chaque occasion qu'il avait, il l'embrassait soit sur la bouche, la joue ou la main.

Ils étaient maintenant assis dans le salon, Bella sur les genoux d'Edward, les bras enroulés autour d'elle avec ses mains reposant sur son ventre et les siennes au dessus.

« Heureux? » demanda-t-elle.

Embrassant sa mâchoire, il hocha la tête. «Je ne me souviens pas m'être déjà sentit aussi heureux. Si peut-être quand tu as acceptée de m'épouser. J'ai toujours du mal à y croire cependant, même avec les preuves. »

«Je sais. Chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai presque besoin de me pincer pour me prouver que c'est réel. »

«Un bébé » dit-il avec admiration. « Comment mon corps a-t-il réussit à guérir suffisamment pour créer un bébé avec toi? »

« Tu as dit toi-même que les médecins t'avaient dit qu'il y avait une petite chance que cela puisse arriver. Et ça fait quatre ans depuis ton dernier test. On mange bien, tu ne bois pas beaucoup. Tu es en forme et en bonne santé. Ca a du être suffisant pour recommencer à produire des spermatozoïdes. »

«Tu sais que les médecins disent des trucs comme ça pour que tu ne perdes pas espoir » se moqua-t-il. «Ils n'y croient pas vraiment eux-mêmes. »

«Edward, combien de fois as-tu vu quelque chose au travail que tu savais que logiquement ne devrait pas être possible? Un bébé qui survit en étant né trop tôt. Quelqu'un qui survit à une opération chirurgicale avec très peu de chance. Nous voyons des petits miracles tous les jours. C'est un de ces moments. »

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant un moment, sa main traçant de petits cercles sur son ventre.

« Peut-être que tu devrais te refaire tester» suggéra-t-elle. « Juste pour découvrir comme tu es fertile. »

« Ouais, je devrais. Je vais appeler mon spécialiste et voir s'il peut me suggérer quelqu'un sur Seattle que je puisse voir. »

«Maintenant, nous avons une tâche très importante que nous avons à faire» dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Alarmé, il la regarda. « Quoi? »

«Nous devons annoncer la nouvelle à Alice» répondit-elle, elle éclata de rire en voyant son regard horrifié.

«Oh mon dieu, je vais avoir besoin de bouchons d'oreille. Toi aussi bébé» dit-il à son estomac. «Je pensais déjà que ça allait être assez mauvais quand nous lui demanderons d' organiser notre mariage. Mais quand elle entendra parler de notre bébé ... » dit-il en simulant un frémissement.

« Je veux juste attendre un moment avant de le dire à nos familles » déclara Bella. « Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache avant d'en être à au moins trois mois. »

Edward acquiesça. « Oui, je suis d'accord. Ce sera un peu difficile cependant. » A son regard interrogateur il poursuivit. « Tu vas devoir voir Bernard pour ta première visite de contrôle. Sauf si tu veux consulter un Obstétricien privé? »

«Non, je voudrais que Bernard s'occupe de moi. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons travailler sur quelque chose avec lui, il pourra faire mon contrôle sans que peu de gens ne le sachent »

«Je lui parlerais discrètement. As-tu une idée d'où tu en es? »

«Je ne suis pas certaine. J'ai vraiment oublié de faire attention à moi ces dernières semaines. Au minimum avant les funérailles de Billy. »

« Alors peut-être six ou sept semaines?" »

« Je pense que oui. L'échographie nous le dira »

« Un bébé! » dit-il émerveillé. «Peux-tu le croire? Je me demande si ce sera un garçon ou une fille? »

«Je ne m'en soucie pas de toute façon. »

«Moi non plus. Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir grandir avec mon bébé. De sentir les coups de pied. Tu seras tellement belle mon amour» dit-il tendrement.

«Donc tu m'aimeras encore quand je serais grosse et grasse? » le taquina-t-elle.

«Tu seras comme une déesse. Une belle, sexy et sensuelle déesse et je te veux comme un fou. »

Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressant l'une l'autre tendrement avant que la passion ne reprenne et que leurs respirations s'accélèrent. La main d'Edward atteignit et prit son sein en coupe, comprenant maintenant pourquoi ils étaient si sensibles à son contact.

Bella se tourna complètement vers lui et se pressa contre lui, elle sentit son excitation en-dessous d'elle. Après quelques minutes de baisers, Edward se leva avec elle dans ses bras. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre et la coucha doucement, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine.

Il lui fit l'amour lentement et tendrement, la rendant folle de désir. Quand elle fut nue, il embrassa tout le long de son corps, embrassant son ventre doucement et murmurant des mots d'amour contre sa peau.

Il était si doux que Bella fut forcée de plaider. «Edward, je ne vais pas casser. S'il te plaît aime-moi. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Pas en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, il fit comme elle le désirait et ils furent très vite perdus dans le plaisir.

Plus tard, Edward s'allongea avec sa tête sur son ventre tandis que les doigts de Bella passaient doucement dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient détendus et rassasiés de leurs ébats amoureux.

«Penses-tu que nous devrions nous marier plus tôt que Septembre? » demanda-t-il.

Ses doigts ralentirent dans ses cheveux quand elle pensa à sa question. « Je pense que nous devrions. D'après mes calculs approximatifs, j'en serai à presque sept mois à ce moment là. Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux, physiquement je veux dire, si nous nous marions plus tôt. »

«Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas te dandiner dans l'allée » la taquina-t-il ce qui lui valut un coup sec sur les cheveux.

« Idiot! »

Edward se déplaça vers le haut et la tira dans ses bras, il l'embrassa doucement. «Suis-je pardonné? »

« Je suppose que oui» dit-elle en souriant. « Et je ne vais pas me dandiner. »

« Ok. Alors, quand penses-tu que nous devrions nous marier? »

« Juin, je pense. Je serai dans le deuxième trimestre et je me sentirais énergique et fringante» riait-elle, se souvenant de commentaires d'Alice quelques mois auparavant.

« Fringante, hein? J'aime le son de cela » souriait-il avec une étincelle dans ses yeux amoureux. « Tu ne te sentirais pas de nouveau fringante aujourd'hui par hasard? »

« Tu es insatiable, tu sais ça? » gronda-t-elle.

«Et tu aimes ça, pas vrai? » murmura-t-il contre sa gorge avant de procéder à un spectacle pour lui montrer à quel point elle le rendait insatiable.

oooooo

Le lendemain matin ils allèrent voir Bernard dans son bureau. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation et lui dirent qu'ils voulaient qu'il lui fasse son premier contrôle de préférence sans que trop de personnes ne le sachent. Dès que ça deviendrait de notoriété publique, Bella aura simplement à planifier ses rendez-vous pendant ses heures de travail en consultation.

«Félicitations vous deux! » dit Bernard en souriant. « Ce sont des nouvelles fantastiques. Des nouvelles fantastiques. » Prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne, il rayonnait vers elle. « Et je serais très honoré de prendre soin de toi pendant ta grossesse. »

« Merci Bernard » répondit-elle avec un large sourire. «Edward et moi sommes sur la lune. » Elle regarda Edward qui avait du mal à contenir sa joie ce matin.

«Alors, penses-tu que tu pourrais faire son premier contrôle discrètement? » demanda Edward.

Bernard pensa à leurs options pendant un moment. « Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire serait de le faire pendant le déjeuner, juste avant que les consultations ne commencent la semaine prochaine. Essayes de trouver une place pour ton rendez-vous Bella, ce sera plus facile à dissimuler vu que tu seras là de toute façon. J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un cependant, y'a-t-il quelqu'un à qui tu fais suffisamment confiance? »

« Je peux demander à Sue. Je sais qu'elle peut garder un secret et je lui fais confiance» répondit-elle en se rappelant comment Edward l'avait enrôlée pour l'aider pour sa proposition.

« Ok alors. Fais-moi savoir où tu seras notée sur le carnet de rendez-vous et nous le ferons ensuite. »

Après lui avoir promis de l'informer dès que ce serait fait, ils quittèrent son bureau. Edward la tira dans son bureau et ferma la porte avant de la prendre et de la serrer dans ses bras. Leur baiser était lent, aimant et tendre. «Je t'aime tellement» lui dit-il contre ses lèvres. « Je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais éclater, mais je dois agir comme si de rien n'était et ça va me tuer. »

Bella lui sourit. «Je sais. Si je pouvais, je monterai et descendrai la rue principale en hurlant la nouvelle. »

« Mieux vaut ne pas le faire mon amour » la taquina-t-il. «Nous pourrions perdre certains de nos patients après ça. »

Bella rigola et l'embrassa de nouveau. «Que dirais-tu que nous libérions une certaine pression en l'annonçant à nos familles? »

« Bonne idée. Je vais les appeler et organiser une rencontre. »

«Fais-moi savoir ce qui se passe. Je ferais mieux d'aller travailler. »

«D'accord. A plus tard. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle, en lui donnant un dernier baiser rapide avant de quitter le bureau. Elle reprit une expression normale sur son visage et alla saluer les autres membres du personnel de garde.

Elle réussit à tirer Sue de côté pendant l'après-midi et les conduisit dans une des salles d'accouchements vides.

« Que se passe-t-il Bella? » demanda curieusement Sue.

«J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose en privé et cela semble être le meilleur endroit pour que nous ne soyons pas surprises. » Vérifiant que la porte soit fermée, Bella continua. «Sue, je suis enceinte. »

Sue sursauta et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Quand elle se reprit, elle lui demanda la première chose à laquelle elle pensait. « Tu es heureuse de ça? »

Bella lui fit un sourire lumineux et ce fut la seule réponse dont Sue avait besoin. «Extatique. Nous ne pensions pas que nous pourrions avoir d'enfants donc c'est comme si tous nos Noëls et nos anniversaires étaient réunis en une fois. » Bella se retrouva enveloppée dans un câlin par Sue.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Vous allez faire la plus mignonne famille, je le jure! » cria Sue.

Bella se mit à rire. « Merci Sue. L'autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmenée ici est que nous ne voulons pas le dire à tout le monde jusqu'à ce que j'en sois à trois mois de long. »

« Bien sûr, je ne le dirai pas à une âme » promit Sue.

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander une faveur. »

«Tout. Demande-moi. »

« Bernard va me faire mon premier contrôle en catimini avant le début des consultations la semaine prochaine et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui donner un coup de main. Veux-tu venir avec moi? »

« Bien sûr, je le ferai. Oh, je suis tellement excitée. » Sue prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes. «Comment est-ce qu'Edward prend les nouvelles? »

«Il était assez choqué, comme tu peux l'imaginer. En fait, il nous a amené ici et m'a fait faire une prise de sang pour être sûr. »

Sue secoua la tête étonnée. «Eh bien, ces nouvelles ont fait ma journée. Ma semaine. Mon année, en fait. »

Après une dernière accolade, elles quittèrent la salle avant que quelqu'un ne remarque leurs absences. Durant toute l'après-midi, alors que Bella discutait avec les nouvelles mamans, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que d'ici la fin de l'année, si Dieu le voulait, elle tiendrait son propre précieux bébé.

Edward la retrouva quand elle parla à une autre infirmière et il la suivit dans la salle du personnel.

«J'ai parlé à maman et elle nous a invités à souper ce soir. Alice vient aussi. »

« Super, on pourra leurs annoncer en même temps. »

« Prépare tes bouchons d'oreilles, d'accord? » plaisanta Edward. Bella leva simplement les yeux aux ciel et ils quittèrent l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

oooooo

« Je dois appeler maman » lui dit-elle quand ils arrivèrent à la maison. « Elle avait un « sentiment » à ce sujet mais je ne la croyais pas. C'est elle qui m'a convaincue de faire un test. »

« Renée va être sur la lune,» répondit-il avec un sourire. «Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose? »

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

«Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu pensais pouvoir être enceinte? »

Prenant sa main et la posant sur son cœur, Bella le regarda voulant lui faire comprendre son raisonnement. «Parce que je ne croyais pas vraiment que cela puisse être vrai et je n'aurais pas pu supporter de voir la déception sur ton visage si les tests étaient négatifs. Je ne voulais pas te voir blessé. »

«Si ça avait été négatif, m'aurais-tu dit quelque chose? » demanda Edward, sachant déjà la réponse.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non »

«Alors tu aurais supporté la déception toute seule? »

«Ça aurait été mieux que de voir la douleur dans tes yeux quand notre espoir aurait été anéanti. »

La prenant dans ses bras, il la tint contre son cœur. « Oh mon amour. S'il te plaît ne me cache pas ce genre de chose. Nous sommes ensemble, pour les bons moments et les mauvais moments. Ensemble, nous passons à travers toutes ces choses, tu le sais. Je déteste penser que tu aurais eu mal toute seule. Savoir que tu as mal est la pire des choses qui puisse m'arriver. Promets-moi que tu partageras ces choses avec moi. S'il te plaît. »

Bella sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à ses paroles. Avec un petit reniflement elle hocha la tête. « Je te le promets. J'avais tellement peur quand j'ai fait le test. »

«Peur de quoi? »

« Peur que ça soit négatif. Peur de combien ça me ferait mal de voir mes espoirs déçus. »

«Et tu les a fais seule? J'aurais dû être là. Nous aurions fait ça ensemble et nous aurions traversé ça ensemble. »

«Je suis désolée. »

Levant son menton, il embrassa ses paupières humides avec tendresse avant de placer le plus doux des baisers sur ces lèvres. « Je sais que je t' ai dit maintes et maintes fois combien Je t'aime, mais c'est vrai. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi. Ne m'exclus pas. Je peux tout supporter mais pas ça. »

«Non, je te le promets. Et Je t'aime tellement que parfois ça me fait mal . Comme si mes émotions voulaient exploser en moi. Je pense que notre amour l'un pour l'autre a créé notre petit miracle. Comme si tout notre amour c'était en quelque sorte manifesté? »

«Tu as raison. Et je te comprends. Je me réveille parfois la nuit et je reste tout simplement là à te regarder et à me demander ce que j'ai fait de si bien pour t'avoir dans ma vie. »

Son cœur fondit à ses paroles. « Je pense que nous avons tous deux fait quelque chose de bien, quelque chose de très bien, et nous sommes la récompense l'un de l'autre. »

«J'aime cette pensée. » Avec un dernier baiser il la laissa partir. « Appelle Renée pendant que je me douche. Dis-lui que je lui passe le bonjour. »

Composant le numéro de Renée Bella se prépara à la première des réactions de leur famille.

« Salut maman » salua-t-elle sa mère.

«Eh bien, dis-moi. As-tu passé un test? » demanda Renée impatiemment. Elle n'avait pas besoin de test, mais c'était toujours agréable de prouver qu'elle avait raison.

« Oui je l'ai fait. Et tu vas être grand-mère. »

Bella éloigna le téléphone de son oreille quand Renée hurla de joie, criant à Phil pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Oh mon bébé. Oh mon Dieu, je suis si heureuse! Je le savais, je le savais! Mon sixième sens ne se trompe jamais. »

« Je ne douterais plus jamais de toi maman. Tu ne veux pas travailler à l'hôpital par hasard? Ça nous permettrait d'économiser une fortune en tests de grossesse» plaisanta-t-elle.

«Non merci» riait Renée. « Oh, je suis tellement excitée. »

« Et Maman, Edward et moi prévoyons de nous marier en Juin alors j'espère que vous serez en mesure de venir. »

« Bien sûr! Comme si j'allais rater le mariage de mon bébé. Oh Bella, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois si heureuse. Edward est un homme merveilleux et vous serez tous deux de merveilleux parents. »

«Merci Maman. Je suis heureuse. Plus qu'heureuse. »

Elles parlèrent encore un peu. « Je t'appellerai dès que nous aurons décidé d'une date. »

«Je serai là Bells » lui promit Renée. « Je t'aime petite fille. »

«Je t'aime trop maman. »

« Donne mon amour à Edward. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'un meilleur homme pour toi. »

« Je le ferai. Et il t'envoie son amour aussi. »

Après une douche rapide, ils allèrent à la maison de Carlisle et Esmée. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà là.

«Prête, mon amour? » demanda Edward en lui baisant la main.

«Que le spectacle commence. »

Esme les accueillit chaleureusement, en leur disant que tout le monde était dans la cuisine. Bella aimait sa cuisine et elle espérait en avoir un jour une semblable. Elle pouvait même s'imaginer avec Edward et leurs enfants ainsi que d'autres enfants après une journée de travail ou d'école, les odeurs de la cuisine familiale remplissant leurs sens pendant qu' ils parlaient.

«Bella! Comment s'est passé votre voyage? » la salua Alice en lui faisant un câlin.

« Super. C'était génial de voir maman. Tu es superbe Alice » dit-elle en regardant le vêtement d'Alice qui dévoilait son ventre légèrement arrondi.

_Je vais avoir besoin d'obtenir des vêtements de maternité_ , pensa Bella avec enthousiasme. Dieu merci, elle aurait Alice pour l'aider à naviguer à travers le monde de la mode de maternité.

«Merci. Je me sens bien, malgré que junior grandisse. J'ai de plus en plus besoin d'aller aux toilettes et je ne peux pas dormir sur le ventre ce qui est une déception totale» grimaça-t-elle avant d'éclater dans un sourire . « J'espère que je vais avoir quelques bonnes nouvelles à propos du mariage? »

«Après le dîner. Nous allons te le dire après le dîner. »

Bella vit Victoria en entrant dans la pièce. La différence en un peu plus d'une semaine était remarquable. Elle avait pris un peu de poids et ses cheveux étaient maintenant souples et brillants. Son visage avait perdu une partie de l'aspect hanté que James avait mis là. Il était remplacé par la lueur calme d'une future mère.

« Victoria! Comment vas-tu? Tu as l'air tellement mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu» s'écria Bella.

Victoria souriait et regarda Esme avec quelque chose proche de l'adoration dans ses yeux. « Oui, c'est grâce à Esme. Elle a bien prit soin de moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné une mère, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu. »

« Je suis si heureuse. Et comment te sens-tu? »

« Fatiguée et lourde, mais c'est normal je suppose. Le Dr Haas a déclaré que la tête du bébé était engagée donc je pourrais aller dans le travail à tout moment. »

«C'est vrai, donc assures-toi d'avoir ton sac de prêt, ok? »

Victoria acquiesça avec un sourire. « Esme m'a harcelée jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. Elle m'a emmenée faire des courses l'autre jour et nous avons trouvées quelques vêtements pour le bébé. J'ai même un berceau dans ma chambre maintenant. » Prenant la main de Bella, Victoria continua. « Je te remercie. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Toi et le Dr Cullen. »

«Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier. Je suis contente que tu sois heureuse et je suis sûre qu' Esmée est heureuse que tu sois ici aussi. »

«Puis-je te demander une faveur à toi et au Dr Cullen? »

« S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Edward » dit-il en arrivant derrière eux, il posa la main dans le bas du dos de Bella. « Je pense que nous nous connaissons assez pour passer ce stade formel, tu ne penses pas? » dit-il en souriant doucement à la jeune fille.

«D'accord. Je voulais vous demander si quand j'ai le bébé, toi et Bella pourraient être là, à l'hôpital? »

« Pour t'accoucher, tu veux dire? » clarifia Edward.

«Oui. je. .. je vous fais confiance à tous les deux et cela compterais beaucoup pour moi. Je me sentirais en sécurité avec vous là-bas » plaida Victoria avec ferveur.

« Bien sûr, Victoria» répondit Bella.

« Oui, nous allons informer le personnel de nous appeler dès que tu seras dans le travail» déclara Edward. «Je vais dire à Esme de m'appeler aussi. »

« Merci! » cria Victoria. «Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Esme fit asseoir tout le monde à la table de famille nombreuse et servit le dîner. Edward et Bella leur parlèrent de leur voyage, tout le monde riait à l'histoire de l'ébriété de Renée. La conversation autour de la table était pleine de rires et Bella était très heureuse que son enfant grandisse dans une famille comme celle-ci.

Quand ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Edward prit Bella sur ses genoux pour se préparer à leurs annoncer les nouvelles.

« Je peux avoir votre attention pendant un moment, Bella et moi avons quelque chose que nous voulons vous dire. »

« Vous avez décidé d'une date de mariage? » s'écria Alice en battant des mains avec enthousiasme.

Edward dévisagea sa sœur. « Oui, c'est quelque chose que nous voulions vous dire, mais il y a autre chose. »

Avec tous les visages tournés vers lui dans l'expectative, Edward prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Bella. Elle lui souriait rassurante et l'embrassa avant de hocher la tête.

«Bella et moi avons découvert quelque chose de merveilleux. Quelque chose d'étonnant. »

«Qu'est-ce que c'est Edward? » demanda Alice avec impatience.

Bella prit la parole. «Ce qu' Edward essaie de vous dire est que nous allons avoir un bébé. Je suis enceinte. »

Et toute la salle éclata à ces mots.

ooooooooooooooo

**Woah plus de 40 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, c'est génial , j'espère en avoir autant pour celui-ci.**

**Alors la réaction d'Edward est-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances?**

**Dans le prochain chap la réaction de la famille et de Charlie avec plein de petites autres choses.**

**Alors n'oubliez pas une petite review et on se retrouve très vite pour la suite**

**Bisous**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**ousna, Xukette, frimousse30, miiss88, midsum, bellardtwilight, aelita48, birginie, mmccg, Grazie, Habswifes, oliveronica cullen massen, Galswinthe, Isnoname, coco-des-iles, xalexeex25, Lili Pattsy, Elodie pixie B, Atchoum16, doudounord2, Nane2Bru, Elphina, bichou85**

**Anonymes:**

**Frakade, felicitie, ilonka, cs85, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 25

Bella et Edward était assis avec un mélange de désarroi pendant quelques instants alors que la pièce avait l'air d'éclater autour d'eux.

Carlisle était assis dans un silence stupéfait, la bouche ouverte. A côté de lui, Esme fondit en larmes, ses mains couvrant sa bouche en état de choc. Jasper souriait largement avant d'éclater de rire de la réaction de sa femme. Victoria ne comprenant pas vraiment les réactions extrêmes de la famille souriait à Edward et Bella.

Bien sûr, la réaction la plus extrême provenait d'Alice. Quand les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Bella les yeux d'Alice avait eu l'air sortir de sa tête. Bella pouvait presque voir son cerveau traiter ses paroles et c'était comme attendre un énorme coup de tonnerre qui allait vous effrayer, peu importe à quel point vous l'attendiez. Effectivement, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour l'explosion.

« OH MON DIEU! OH MON DIEU! OH MON DIEU! Je ne peux pas le croire! Tu es enceinte? » hurla Alice, ce qui fit grimacer Edward. Sa main s'immobilisa sur le ventre de Bella comme si il cherchait à protéger les oreilles du bébé.

Alice se leva d'un bond, encore assez agile malgré sa grossesse en expansion et jeta ses bras autour d'eux deux. « Oh mon dieu, c'est la chose la plus étonnante. Dieu, je vais pleurer. » Les embrassant tous les deux sur la joue, elle les étreignit fermement. Bella et Edward la serrèrent dans leurs bras et Bella pouvait sentir la joue humide d'Alice.

« Alice, je ne peux pas respirer! » murmura Edward.

Avec un petit rire, Alice les relâcha mais garda la main de Bella. « Je suis tellement heureuse. Tellement heureuse. Je vais être tata. Tout d'abord une maman, puis une tata. » Elle se détacha de Bella et commença à rebondir excitée tout en frappant dans ses mains. « Jazzy, à quel point est-ce super? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

« C'est fantastique » accepta-t-il. « Ah, bébé, dois-tu vraiment sautiller partout comme cela dans ton état? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet en regardant Edward pour son soutien.

« Alice, arrête de bouger. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire accoucher de ton bébé aujourd'hui » plaisanta Edward avec une ironie désabusée avant de sourire à Bella qui secouait juste la tête.

Esme réussit enfin à sortir de son état de choc et se leva les bras écartés. Edward posa doucement Bella sur ses pieds et se joignit à elle. Toujours pleurant Esme serra Bella étroitement qui la berçait doucement. « Je te remercie. Merci beaucoup Bella » murmura-t-elle en tremblant.

Bella ne put empêcher les larmes inonder ses yeux quand elle fut engloutie dans la chaleur d'Esme. « Il n'y a pas besoin Esme. C'est notre miracle et ça me rend si heureuse de vous donner cette joie. »

«Je le savais, je savais que vous deux étiez destinés à être parents. Je vois l'amour entre vous et je ne pouvais pas croire que vous ne seriez pas en mesure de le partager avec votre propre enfant » dit-elle en tremblant.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit à Edward quand nous l'avons découvert» acquiesça Bella.

La relâchant après avoir touché doucement la joue de Bella, Esme se retourna et prit son fils dans ses bras. « Oh mon bébé, je vais avoir du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Je savais que tu étais un homme trop bon pour ne pas voir tes rêves d'une famille devenir vrai. S'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui mérite d'avoir un enfant à lui, c'est toi. »

Ses yeux pleins de larmes, Edward serra sa mère. «Merci Maman. J'essaye encore d'y croire moi-même. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela arriverait. »

Se détachant, Edward fut engloutit par Carlisle. «Félicitations Edward. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est formidable. »

«Papa, tu nous as fait Edward et moi. Je suis sûre que tu sais comment cela est arrivé » plaisanta Alice faisant rire tout le monde.

« Maline» Carlisle se mit à rire.

Quand ils se remirent assis, les questions commencèrent.

«Quand l'as-tu découvert? »

« Où en es-tu? »

« Saviez-vous que la grossesse était une possibilité? »

« Pour quand est-ce? »

« Quand allez-vous vous marier? »

Edward leva les mains. «Les gars, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons tous vous dire si vous nous laisser une chance. » Prenant la main de Bella, il commença à leur donner quelques réponses.

« Tout d'abord, nous l'avons découvert hier. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour être convaincu. »

«Oui» l'interrompit Bella en riant. « Il m'a traîné à l'hôpital pour faire une prise de sang car il n'avait pas confiance en trois tests de grossesse. »

« Trois? » demanda Alice en riant incrédule.

«Je sais, je sais, mais pour ma défense, ça semblait tellement improbable que seul un test sanguin pouvait me convaincre» en convint Edward.

« Avais-tu pensé à pouvoir être de nouveau fertile? » demanda Carlisle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Absolument pas. »

« J'ai suggéré à Edward qu'il se fasse tester, pour voir comment il est fertile maintenant » dit Bella.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée» acquiesça Carlisle.

« Bella à combien en es-tu? » demanda Alice avec enthousiasme. « Peux-tu imaginer nos enfants jouer ensemble? Avoir du plaisir au moment de Noël? C'est tellement parfait. »

«Je ne suis pas sûr Alice. Je n'ai pas fais attention correctement et vu que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas vraiment gardé un œil dessus. Environ six ou sept semaines je pense. Je le saurai quand je ferais mon contrôle la semaine prochaine. »

Alice comptait mentalement dans sa tête. « Alors, peut-être aux environs de Novembre? Juste à temps pour Noël. Comment c'est cool! » Elle frappa dans ses mains, excitée avant de les regarder sérieusement. «Les gars, nous devons organiser votre mariage bientôt, vous ne pensez pas? »

Bella hocha la tête. « C'est l'autre chose dont nous voulions vous parler. Edward et moi voudrions nous marier en Juin. Est-ce trop tôt? »

« Juin! C'est parfait. Je suis sûre que je peux gérer cela. »

« Alice tu seras très proche de ta date d'échéance d'ici là et je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues trop » déclara Edward. « Nous voulons juste un petit mariage intime avec seulement la famille et les amis proches. »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous marier ici? » suggéra Esme. « Les jardins seront presque en pleine floraison. »

«Oui» en convint Alice avec enthousiasme. «Nous louerons un petit chapiteau avec le traiteur et ça sera organisé en un rien de temps. Qu'en pensez-vous? »

Edward regarda Bella à la recherche de son opinion. « Qu'en penses-tu mon amour? Est-ce une bonne idée pour toi? »

Se penchant il lui donna un tendre baiser. « Je pense que c'est merveilleux. » Elle leva les yeux vers Esme. « Merci Esme. Nous serions ravis de nous marier dans votre beau jardin. »

«C'est entendu alors » déclara Alice avec enthousiasme. « Nous devons simplement nous mettre d'accord sur une date et je vais l'organiser »

« Alice, s'il te plaît, n'exagère pas » plaida Bella. «Je serais heureuse de faire la plupart du travail. »

Alice se leva, se redressant de sa taille minuscule et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, ou du moins à l'endroit où ses hanches avaient l'habitude d'être. « Bella, Bella, Bella. Tu ne me connais pas assez bien si tu penses que quelque chose de mineur comme la grossesse va m'arrêter. Je vis pour ce genre de chose. »

Bella eut un petit rire à sa réponse impérieuse. « Ok, je suis désolée d'avoir doutée de toi. Mais j'aurais le dernier mot sur tout, d'accord? »

« Bien sûr, même si tu n'auras pas de raison de désapprouver quoi que ce soit. Élégante et chic est mon deuxième prénom. »

Edward secoua juste la tête vers sa petite sœur. Quand elle avait décidée quelques choses, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter. « Ok lilipus, tu le feras, mais je te préviens, si je vois que ça joue sur toi où sur tes bilans de santé, je mettrais mon pied à terre et te ferais arrêter. »

Alice regarda son frère et pu voir qu'il était mortellement sérieux. Elle hocha la tête en accord. «D'accord. Je vous promets de vous le dire si je ne peux pas y faire face. »

« Et bien sûr je vais vous aider» renchérit Esme. « On va avoir beaucoup de plaisir. »

«Ça à l'air bien. Et Alice tu seras ma dame d'honneur, pas vrai? » demanda Bella avant de se retrouver étouffée par Alice une fois de plus.

« Merci, Merci. Bien sûr que je le serai. Oh, je ne peux pas attendre! »

« Pour le mariage ou le bébé? » plaisanta Edward.

« Les deux, bien sûr. »

Edward se tourna vers Jasper. « Jasper, seras-tu mon meilleur homme? »

Jasper serra la main d'Edward. « Ce sera un honneur, Edward. » Il se pencha et baisa la joue de Bella. « Pas moyen de sortir de cette famille maintenant Bella » dit-il en souriant.

« Je sais. Qu'avons-nous fait? » plaisanta Bella.

Bella remarqua que Victoria n'avait pas dit un mot, elle avait juste regardée l'interaction entre la famille. « Tu vas bien Victoria? Tu es très calme. »

Victoria secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. J'ai juste profitée d'écouter. Je ne comprends pas tous très bien, mais je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux. »

Edward souriait doucement à la jeune femme. «J'ai cru pendant de nombreuses années que je ne pourrais pas concevoir un enfant naturellement alors c'est une merveilleuse surprise pour nous tous. »

«Oh! Je comprends les réactions d'aujourd'hui. Vous le méritez tous les deux. »

« Merci Victoria. Et bien sûr, tu seras ici pour le mariage avec ton petit» lui dit Bella.

« Je n'ai jamais été à un mariage avant » dit-elle un peu tristement.

« Raison de plus pour profiter de celui-ci » déclara Alice aimablement avant de bâiller largement.

« Allez bébé, il est temps de rentrez chez nous » lui dit Jasper protecteur. « Je pense que tu as eu assez d'excitation pour une soirée. »

Alice eut un petit rire. « Attends qu'Edward commence à te couver Bella. »

Bella se mit à rire et regarda Edward. « Tu ne vas pas devenir super protecteur, pas vrai? »

« Bien sûr que je vais l'être» contra Edward avec un sourire. «Je vais te rendre folle. »

Bella lui lança un faux éblouissement et secoua la tête. Peu de temps après ils dirent au revoir. Pendant qu' Edward conduisait, Bella regarda son profil et tendit la main pour caresser sa mâchoire, maintenant un peu mal rasée.

« Edward, ça ne te dérange pas si nous passons chez papa? Si il est à la maison, je voudrais vraiment lui annoncer les nouvelles. »

Hochant la tête, Edward se dirigea vers la maison de Charlie. «Comment penses-tu qu'il va prendre la nouvelle? Devrais-je m'inquiéter? »

Bella eut un petit rire. « Bien sûr que non. Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents et nous sommes fiancés. Tout ira bien. »

Edward n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais il était trop heureux pour laisser quoi que ce soit amortir son humeur. Il allait se marier à la femme la plus belle dans le monde dans deux mois et ils allaient avoir un bébé ensemble. La vie était merveilleuse.

En approchant de la maison de Charlie, ils pouvaient voir que toutes les lumières étaient allumées. «Regarde Jake est là aussi. Bien nous pourrons leurs annoncer en même temps. »

Edward était un peu nerveux à l'idée de le dire à Charlie et Jacob en même temps. Jake était comme le frère de Bella et il pourrait avoir la même réaction qu'un frère surprotecteur. Il espérait que pour l'amour de Bella, ils seraient heureux pour eux. Passant son bras protecteur autour de sa taille, il s'arma de courage.

Avec un coup sur la porte d'entrée, Bella les fit entrer et appela son père. Jacob fut celui qui vint à leur rencontre.

« Salut les gars! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici si tard? » demanda-t-il avec un air interrogateur en les regardant tous les deux.

« Nous avons quelque chose à dire à Charlie. Je suis content que tu sois ici Jake mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les gars un vendredi soir? » répondit Bella.

Jacob haussa juste les épaules. « J'étais avec eux plus tôt, mais je ne sais pas, je me fais plus vieux, tu sais? C'est la même chose chaque semaine. Je passe un meilleur moment à regarder le sport avec Charlie pour dire la vérité. »

Bella regarda attentivement son ami. Elle pouvait voir la tristesse et le découragement dans ses yeux. Il ne s'était toujours pas vraiment remis de la mort de Billy. Il y avait aussi de la solitude. Bella se demandait s'il n'était pas temps pour Jacob de quitter la péninsule, d'aller explorer le reste du monde, espérant trouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un pour lui. Il semblait être coincé dans un cercle en ce moment et autant elle aimait Charlie, Jacob était trop jeune pour se contenter de passer ces soirées avec un homme d'âge moyen à regarder la télévision. Et si les choses progressaient avec Kara, ce temps serait aussi perdu pour Jacob.

« Hey Bells, Edward » déclara Charlie en entrant dans la pièce. « Un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie, pas vrai? »

Bella regarda Edward avant de le tirer sur le canapé à côté d'elle sur le canapé. « Désolé de venir si tard. Nous étions chez Esme et Carlisle et nous voulions venir avec Edward, car j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. »

Elle regarda Jacob et vit une lueur de conscience dans ses yeux, comme si il avait déjà deviné leur secret.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Charlie avec circonspection.

«Papa, nous avions pensés que cela n'arriverait jamais, mais c'est arrivé et nous sommes sur la lune. Edward et moi attendons un bébé. »

Edward regardait le visage de Charlie quand un silence de mort emplit la pièce en contraste complet avec la réaction de sa famille. Il vit la façon dont les lèvres de Charlie se pincèrent et que sa mâchoire se contracta. Il espérait vraiment que Charlie ne dirait rien pour ternir la joie de la grossesse de Bella. Il lui faudrait un long moment pour pardonner à son futur beau-père si Bella était blessée.

Jacob fut le premier à rompre le silence en venant serrer la main d'Edward. « Wow, c'est d'excellentes nouvelles» dit-il en souriant avant d'étreindre Bella. «Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Wow, Bella. Tu vas être maman! » sourit-il. Bella lui sourit en retour. Il se tourna vers Charlie en lui donnant un éclat féroce. «C'est d'excellentes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas Charlie? » demanda-t-il ostensiblement.

Charlie prit une profonde inspiration et se força à sourire. « Ouais, ouais. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles Bells. » Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra étroitement contre lui. Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement silencieux.

«Je suis désolée que nous t'ayons pris par surprise, papa. Crois-moi, personne n'a été plus surpris que nous, mais nous sommes tellement, tellement heureux » lui dit Bella avec les larmes aux yeux.

Edward regarda le visage et le corps de Charlie se détendre quand il vit le bonheur briller dans les yeux de sa fille et il lui fit un vrai sourire. « La surprise est un euphémisme, mais vous êtes des adultes et si vous êtes heureux, alors moi aussi » Il serra la main d'Edward, qui cacha la légère grimace quand il lui serra la main un peu trop fort.

« Merci papa. Je sais que nous avons fait cela dans l'ordre inverse, mais nous n'avions pas prévu cela. Si cela te fais te sentir mieux, Edward et moi prévoyons de nous marier en Juin, dans le jardin d'Esme. »

« Super » déclara Jacob. « Je me sens d'humeur à faire la fête »

Bella secoua la tête vers lui. « Alors papa soit prêt à être habillé par Alice et quoi que tu fasses, ne te plains pas si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. Contrarier une femme enceinte peut être dangereux. » Charlie frémissait légèrement à la pensée d'être harcelé par une Alice enceinte.

« Donc Edward, tu es prêt pour les nuits blanches et les couches sales? » rit Jacob.

«Je suis impatient de tout cela. Même les couches sales» répondit-il, en regardant tendrement Bella.

Elle lui sourit en retour. « C'est une bonne chose. Je vais te laisser ce travail alors » plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils restèrent une demi-heure avant de rentrer. « Charlie l'a bien prit, tu ne penses pas? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Est-ce que nous avons regardés la même personne? Pendant un moment je pensais qu'il allait s'éclater un vaisseau sanguin. »

« N'exagère pas. Il était bien » se mit à rire Bella.

« Seulement parce que Jacob l'a foudroyé du regard et il est énorme. »

Au moment où ils s' installèrent dans le lit, Bella bâilla fortement avant de se blottir dans ses bras. « Je me sens tellement fatiguée en ce moment mais au moins je n'ai pas de nausées matinales. »

« Ne parles pas trop tôt mon amour» répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Il se pencha et embrassa son ventre. « Bonsoir, mon petit», murmura-t-il avant de se rallonger et de la regarder dans ses yeux ensommeillés. « Heureuse? »

Bella hocha la tête. «Plus que je ne peux le dire. Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Dors, mon amour. Tu as besoin de repos » murmura-t-il avant de lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que sa respiration profonde lui dise qu'elle avait finalement succombée.

oooooo

Comme par pur hasard Bella était inscrite au tableau des consultations de la clinique prénatale le lundi. Bernard avait prévu d'examiner Bella avant le rendez-vous de leur premier patient avec l'aide de Sue. Bella avait l'impression d'être impliquée dans une affaire de cape et d'épée quand ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous dans le bureau de consultation à l'heure dite et à être attentifs à ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une fois qu'elle aurait franchie le cap des trois mois, elle le dirait à tout le monde mais jusque-là, le secret était la clé. Toutes leurs familles étaient tenues au secret.

Edward et elle avait profités du week-end avec une Alice un peu plus modérée et avait décidé d'une date en juin pour le mariage le dimanche. Ils avaient également décidés de ne pas prendre de lune de miel parce que Bella préférait prendre un congé après la naissance du bébé. Edward l'avait convaincue de le laisser l'emmener quelque part pour quelques jours afin d'être seuls. Ils s'étaient regardés l' un l'autre et avaient tous deux pensés la même chose. Leur suite préférée à l'hôtel Fairmont. Edward avait promis qu' après la naissance de leur bébé, ils partiraient pour un séjour prolongé quelque part, leur premier en tant que famille.

Alice leur avait assurée qu'elle serait en mesure d'organiser le mariage en deux mois sans aucun problème. Bella voulait un petit mariage intime avec seulement leurs plus proches amis et leurs familles. Alice avait insistée sur le fait qu'elles devraient s'occuper des robes dès que possible et que Bella choisisse un style qui pourrait facilement accueillir son ventre en pleine croissance.

« Nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre Bella » la prévint Alice. « Si tu veux avoir l'air magnifique le jour de ton mariage, nous devons commencer dès que possible. »

« Bella a l'air magnifique tout le temps » affirma Edward.

Alice roula des yeux à son frère. « Edward, fais-moi confiance. Ne t'en mêles pas, d'accord. C'est une affaire secrète de femmes et c'est vraiment mieux pour ta santé physique et mentale si tu fais ce que je dis. » Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement. « Et ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Je m'occuperais de toi et Jasper pour que tous soient assortis. »

Edward avait décidé qu'il était plus sûr de suivre ses conseils et écouta consciencieusement le reste du temps, n'ajoutant son avis que quand on lui demandait. Bella lui souriait doucement en voyant son visage devant sa sœur autoritaire. La petite Alice pouvait être carrément effrayante quand elle enfilait son chapeau de dictatrice bienveillante.

Bella accepta de retrouver Alice durant la semaine pour commencer la recherche de la robe de mariée ainsi que de décider d'un thème pour le mariage. Alice avait l'air de beaucoup profiter de tout cela.

Elle était maintenant en train de se préparer pour sa consultation quand Edward arriva et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

«Prête mon amour? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant légèrement.

Bella hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Imagine, mon premier contrôle de grossesse. Je vais enfin savoir ce que par quoi passe les autres mères entre nos mains» répondit-elle en souriant.

Edward riait. « Rien de tel que la première expérience, pas vrai? »

Sue et Bernard entrèrent, Bernard s'assura que la porte était bien fermée derrière lui. Ils ne voulaient pas que le personnel curieux passe par ici. Comme précaution supplémentaire, Bernard allait faire l'échographie dans le bureau de la clinique.

« Prête à commencer Bella? » demanda Bernard. « Sue, peux-tu commencer à faire l'examen pendant que je mets l'équipement en place. »

« Viens Bella. Allons-y » sourit Sue en la conduisant dans le bureau. « Comme c'est excitant! Viens Edward, je sais que tu meures d'envie de commencer. »

Edward souriait et se mit assit derrière la table d'examen pendant que Sue procéda à prendre des échantillons de sang, puis la pression artérielle de Bella.

Quand Sue commença à prendre les constantes de Bella ainsi que la rédaction de ses notes, Bella avait l'impression que la situation était presque surréaliste. C'était généralement elle qui prenait des notes, posait des questions, écrivait, faisait toutes les tâches qui devaient être faites lors de la première visite prénatale d'une patiente. Le toucher de la main d'Edward contre la sienne la sortit de ses rêveries et elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Un peu bizarre pour toi mon amour? » demanda-t-il en comprenant la raison de cette expression sur son visage.

« Ouais. Très » répondit-elle.

« Tu vas bientôt t'y habituer » dit Sue en se mettant à rire. « Et si tu ressentais de l'empathie avec nos patientes avant, attends de passer à travers tout cela. Plus jamais tu ne rejetteras aucuns de leurs maux et douleurs. »

« Ok Bella, nous allons faire cette échographie» déclara Bernard.

Bella se coucha, grimaçant un peu quand le gel frais fut étendu le long de son ventre. Edward lui prit la main et se plaça à côté d'elle d'où il pouvait voir l'écran, ayant envie d'avoir un aperçu du petit être dans son ventre. Ca rendrait cette grossesse tout à fait réel pour lui, d'une manière que même le test sanguin ne le faisait pas.

Les deux d'entre eux retinrent leurs respirations quand Bernard commença à se déplacer autour de l'effet Doppler à la recherche du fœtus. Pendant ces quelques instants, la crainte que Bernard ne trouve rien était presque paralysante pour Edward et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il serrait la main de Bella fortement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la tire. Il desserra son étreinte avec un sourire d'excuse, avant de retourner ses yeux vers l'écran.

« Et voilà » déclara Bernard heureux.

Là, sur l'écran noir et blanc, dans tout ce flou se trouvait une forme oblongue minuscule. Dans le centre était un petit point brillant, plus brillant que ses environs. Le rythme cardiaque du bébé. Pas plus qu'un amas de cellules, mais formé suffisamment pour commencer à battre, comme il le ferait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C' était la preuve définitive que leur bébé était bien réel.

Edward regarda l'écran, hypnotisé. Il ne remarqua même pas les larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues. Il était à la recherche de leur bébé. Leur enfant. Cette petite forme à l'écran, à peine plus gros qu'un pois était son fils ou sa fille. Il sentit les lèvres de Bella sur sa main et il éloigna ses yeux de l'écran pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient humides aussi et elle lui donna un sourire tremblant.

Se penchant, il posa son front contre le sien pendant quelques instants alors qu' ils se regardaient dans les yeux de l'autre. « Merci » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser ses lèvres avec respect, leurs larmes de joie mêlées.

«Je t'aime» murmura-t-elle en retour.

« Je t' adore» répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils avaient oubliés complètement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls jusqu'à ce que Bernard ne se racle la gorge bruyamment. Edward se mit assis rapidement en s'essuyant les yeux et sourit à Bernard contrit. « Désolé. »

Bella regarda Sue qui étaient en train de les regarder les yeux humides. Elle leva son pouce vers Bella.

« Eh bien, en regardant les mesures, tu en es à environ sept semaines de grossesse. Je l'ai estimé par rapport à la date de ta dernière période et au mesure et par rapport à ça, ta date d'échéance est pour le 21 Novembre. »

Bella regarda Edward dont les yeux étaient de nouveau rivés sur l'écran. Il n'arrivait pas à les éloigner. « Peux-tu nous imprimer une copie Bernard? »

« Bien sûr, ma chère. Je vais vous en faire une chacun car je sais qu'Edward voudra sa propre copie. »

Edward acquiesça. « La mienne ira dans mon portefeuille et celle de Bella sur la porte du réfrigérateur. »

« Même pas la peine de discuter là dessus je suppose, pas vrai Bella? » sourit Bernard en les imprimant et en éteignant la machine, tandis que Sue nettoyait le gel sur Bella.

« Un bébé en Novembre. Nous allons avoir un bébé d'ici Noël » dit Bella à peine capable de le croire.

Edward se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement. «Je ne peux pas attendre. Dieu, je suis tellement excité » dit-il en souriant.

« Eh bien, nous avons des rendez-vous à faire dans cinq minutes alors il vaut mieux que nous soyons prêt» souligna Bernard.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, Edward et Bella reprirent leurs visages professionnels et se préparèrent pour le reste de la journée.

oooooo

« J'ai un rendez-vous à Seattle vendredi» dit Edward pendant qu'ils rentraient à la maison l'après-midi. Il n'était pas encore complètement remit d'avoir vu l'échographie.

« Pour quoi faire? » demanda Bella.

« C'est le spécialiste de la fertilité qu'on m'a recommandé. Pour faire une autre numération de mes spermatozoïdes. J'ai appelé cet après-midi et ils m'ont pris là »

« A quelle heure? »

« Dans la matinée, alors je partirais tôt et je devrais être de retour en début d'après midi. »

« Je viens aussi» dit Bella.

« Tu n'as pas à venir mon amour. Je peux y aller seul. Je ne m'inquiète pas du résultat parce que j'ai déjà ce que je veux le plus au monde. Toi et notre bébé. »

Bella se pencha et embrassa sa joue. « Je veux venir. Je travaille d'après-midi de toute façon. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes trop fatiguée si tu travailles» dit-il inquiet.

« Je vais très bien, Edward. »

« Qu'en est-il des équipes de nuit? Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu travailles de nuit. Tu as besoin de repos. »

« Edward, cesse de t' inquiéter. Si je sens que je ne peux pas faire face, je parlerai à mon superviseur. Je ne vais pas m'envelopper dans du coton parce que je suis enceinte. »

« Mais ... »

« Edward » l'arrêta-t-elle avec un éblouissement. «Je veux ce bébé autant que toi et je te promets que je ne ferai rien pour le mettre en danger, mais j'ai encore besoin de vivre ma vie. Si tu commences à t'agiter sur chaque petite chose, tu vas me rendre folle. »

Edward eu la grâce d'avoir l'air un peu honteux. « Je veux juste prendre soin de toi. »

«Je sais que tu le fais. Et Je t'aime pour cela. Mais je ne vais pas être mise dans une bulle, comme dans un incubateur. Nous allons continuer comme d'habitude et faire les ajustements nécessaires. Je ne suis pas malade. Tu le sais. C'est simplement tes peurs qui parlent. Tu donnes ce conseil à toutes nos patientes. Edward, tu as besoin de me faire confiance. Je vais prendre soin de moi et de notre bébé au mieux de ma capacité. Je te le promets.»

Edward arrêta la voiture et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, tendant la main il lui caressa la joue. « Je suis désolé bébé. Je sais que tu prends soin de toi. Dieu le sait, si quelqu'un s'y connait à ce sujet, c'est toi. C'est juste que mon côté protecteur est apparu avec tout ce qu'il se passe et j'ai besoin d'apprendre à le contrôler. Logiquement, je sais que la grossesse est un processus normal. Etant Obstétricien en particulier. Mais quand c'est la femme que tu aimes qui porte ton bébé, la logique s'enfuie comme un oiseau par la fenêtre » dit-il en souriant pour s'excuser. « Je vais essayer de ne pas te rendre folle. Si je deviens trop autoritaire, dis-moi d'arrêter, ok? »

Souriante, Bella hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je vais devoir t'arrêter de nombreuses fois durant cette grossesse? »

Edward souriait en retour d'un air penaud. « Tu veux toujours venir vendredi? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Et je vais te faire confiance pour faire ce qui est le mieux. »

« Bien. Rentrons à la maison. »

Cette nuit-là, Edward ne pouvait pas éloigner ses mains de Bella. Il lui suffisait de la regarder pour le rendre exciter et il dû s'arrêter avant de perdre le contrôle et éventuellement devenir trop rugueux.

Bella était haletante sous lui pendant qu' il embrassait et léchait son chemin le long de son corps, adorant chaque pouce de sa peau, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cheveux.

« Oh, Edward, s'il te plaît» pria-t-elle pour sa bouche sur ses seins pendant qu' elle se tordait contre lui.

« Doucement mon amour» murmura-t-il en soulevant sa tête pour l'embrasser profondément, sa langue prenant possession de la sienne. Il parcourut du regard son corps éclatant, sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement pendant que ses doigts caressaient délicatement le contour de ses seins. Il remarqua les changements subtils de son corps, seulement perceptibles à lui car il connaissait son corps intimement. Son ventre était encore plat et il avait hâte de le regarder pousser mois après mois. Ses doigts se déplacèrent vers le bas pour caresser son ventre avant d'embrasser et lécher sa peau douce, il souriait en l'écoutant gémir doucement.

Ensuite, il regarda les seins qu'il aimait tant. À son grand plaisir intense, il pouvait voir des preuves de changements dont sa grossesse était à l'origine. Ses aréoles étaient légèrement plus foncées, maintenant tendues et dures grâce à son excitation. Les changements hormonaux avait fait augmenter subtilement la taille de ses seins et il se sentait devenir douloureusement dur. Il savait qu'ils étaient sensibles et il prévoyait de les utiliser pour lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps alors il enroula ses lèvres autour d'un de ses mamelons pendant qu'il taquinait doucement l'autre avec ses doigts. Les gémissements de plaisir de Bella lui firent mordiller et sucer ses seins désireux de la voir perdre le contrôle.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward! » gémit-elle. «Touche-moi. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu me touches. » Elle ouvrit ses jambes, mendiant pour le soulagement. Impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, sa main caressa ses cuisses, et alla encercler son centre palpitant. Il pouvait sentir son excitation et il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas se plonger directement en elle et lui faire l'amour furieusement.

Elle gémissait quand ses doigts trouvèrent enfin son nœud et commença à caresser sa chair endolorie. « Oui, c'est ça. Oh oui! » souffla-t-elle quand il inséra un ou deux doigts en elle et les pompa lentement.

« Ça y est, bébé » murmura-t-il contre son mamelon. « Ça y est. Je tiens à te faire pleurer de plaisir. Viens pour moi ma chérie. » Avec ses doigts et son pouce il lui faisait plaisir en tétant ses seins. Sa peau était recouverte d'une couche de sueur pendant qu' elle se rapprochait de son orgasme.

Sans avertissement, il leva la tête et fila vers le bas de son corps, se positionnant entre ses jambes. Il regarda avidement son centre, rose et luisant de désir. Avec un petit gémissement, il la lécha, savourant le goût qui était de pur Bella. C'était le paradis, addictif.

Quand il suça son clitoris, Bella poussa un cri alors que son dos se voûta. Il sentit son jus inonder sa langue quand elle jouie autour de lui, poussant de frissonnantes respirations. Edward la lapa avidement pour l'apaiser.

Quand elle se calma, Edward se mit assit entre ses jambes et commença à lui masser de nouveau les seins. Bella lui sourit amoureusement quand elle prit son membre douloureux dans sa main, faisant passer son pouce sur l'humidité de la pointe.

« Je t'aime tellement, Bella » gémit-il quand elle commença un petit mouvement. S'emparant de ses dessous de bras, il la souleva et poussa son pénis contre son entrée.

Bella souriait en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et s' abaissa sur lui, tous deux gémissaient de plaisir. « Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Je ne pourrais pas t'aimer plus même si j'essayai »

Ils étaient enveloppés autour de l'autre intimement, chaque partie de leur corps se touchaient, Edward enfoncé profondément dans Bella. Sans dire un mot, ils se regardaient juste dans les yeux, leurs nez et leurs lèvres se touchaient. Bougeant ensemble, ils savouraient l'intimité de leurs ébats, montrant les uns aux autres avec leur corps combien ils s'adoraient. C' était tellement plus que du sexe. C'était un partage de leurs âmes.

La tension se construisait lentement, ils se mouvaient ensemble de plus en plus vite, leurs respirations devenaient laborieuses. Edward prit son mamelon dans sa bouche quand Bella se pencha en arrière, un léger changement dans la position le fit haleter de plaisir. Plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses, il s'enfonça en elle.

«Dieu, Bella, je vais venir» gémit-il contre sa gorge.

« Oui, oui» haleta-t-elle en rebondissant de haut en bas sur lui. «Dieu, oui! »

Atteignant le bas entre leur corps, Edward frotta son clitoris en l'embrassant passionnément et ce fut le déclencheur pour obtenir sa libération. Sanglotant de plaisir, elle semblait venir tout autour de lui et pas seulement là où ils étaient rejoints et ce fut assez pour envoyer Edward sur le bord. Les mains sur ses cheveux, elle exposa son cou à sa bouche qu'il suça en jouissant fortement, le laissant presque étourdi.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant des siècles, répugnant à se séparer, leurs respirations revenant progressivement.

Edward l'embrassa tendrement, sachant tous deux que leur amour avait une qualité presque spirituelle ce soir. Soulevant leurs mains, ils caressèrent simplement les visages l'un de l'autre, tout en appréciant leurs proximité.

«Je t'aime. J'aime que tu portes notre bébé. Je te remercie de me donner tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Bella sentit quelques larmes tomber à la tendresse de ses mots. « Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Toi et notre bébé. Je n'ai rien besoin d'autre. »

oooooo

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla et sortit de son lit ayant besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. Quand elle se leva, elle sentit une vague de vertige venir sur elle et elle dût s'asseoir quelques instants pour que ça passe. Après une minute ou deux, ça passa et elle sauta dans la douche.

Elle alla dans la cuisine où Edward préparait le petit déjeuner pour eux quand elle sentit une odeur familière de café frais. La préparation du café était l'une des odeurs préférées de Bella, mais quand elle prit une respiration profonde, une vague de nausée la frappa et elle sentit son estomac se soulever. Couvrant sa bouche, elle poussa un petit gémissement et se précipita hors de la cuisine et courut à la salle de bain.

Edward la suivit de près et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, tenant ses cheveux en arrière quand elle se pencha sur la cuvette des toilettes et jeta le contenu de son maigre estomac. Même après qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à jeter, son estomac continuait de la chambouler. Edward caressait régulièrement son dos tout le temps.

Enfin, la nausée passée, Bella se remit assises avec les bras d'Edward autour d'elle.

« Pouah. Dieu, c'est horrible» gémit-elle. « Je suppose que je ne vais pas échapper au redoutable nausée matinale » dit-elle tristement.

«Hélas non, mon amour» murmura Edward. « Pauvre bébé. Je voudrais pouvoir passer par là pour toi. »

«Moi aussi» ironisa-t-elle faiblement. « Je pense que le café m'a rendue malade. »

« Je ferais mieux de t'amener un peu de pain grillé. Espérons que ça réglera ton estomac» dit-il en se levant du sol. « Je vais jeter le café. »

« Non, ne fais pas ça. J'irais bien. »

Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête avant de la laisser se brosser les dents et d'enlever le goût affreux de sa bouche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et espéra ardemment que sa maladie du matin ne sera pas trop mauvaise, comme certaines patientes l'avaient eu.

Le pain grillé aida un peu, mais elle dût s' excuser plusieurs fois pendant la journée pour courir au toilette. Elle avait apportée une brosse à dents et du dentifrice au cas où cela se passait au travail et elle soupira en se brossant les dents. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part le supporter. Ca vaudrait la peine à la fin, se dit Bella.

Le vendredi matin, ils se rendirent à Seattle pour voir le spécialiste de la fertilité. Bella avait aidé Edward à recueillir l'échantillon de sperme, ce qui rendit le processus normalement maladroit beaucoup plus agréable. Ils allèrent prendre un bon déjeuner pendant que les tests étaient effectués.

Maintenant ils étaient assis dans le bureau du Dr Saunders entendant d' entendre le verdict. Edward était extrêmement curieux de savoir exactement comment il était fertile. C'était assez surréaliste à bien des égards. De croire qu'il avait été complètement stérile et de savoir exactement combien de nageurs il avait maintenant.

« Ok Dr Cullen » commença l'autre médecin.

« Edward, s'il vous plaît. »

« Edward » acquiesça le Dr Saunders. « J'ai lu votre histoire et je dois dire que vous êtes un cas intéressant. Votre traitement contre le cancer était très agressif et les chances que vous recommenciez à produire des spermatozoïdes valables étaient extrêmement faible. »

« Je le sais. Et pourtant Bella est enceinte c'est qu'évidemment quelque chose a changé. »

« Oui. Selon les tests, vous êtes certainement en train de produire de nouveau spermatozoïdes. » Edward sentit Bella lui serrer la main. « Maintenant, vous ne produisez pas le nombre moyen que les hommes de votre âge feraient. Vous êtes classé dans la fourchette basse, mais ce qui sont là sont très mobiles. Et comme vous le savez, il suffit d'un seul» dit en souriant le Dr Saunders.

Edward regarda Bella, qui lui souriait de plaisir.

« Alors, félicitations à vous deux et je vous conseille que si vous n'envisagiez pas d'avoir plus d'enfants rapidement et successivement d' enquêter sur des méthodes de contraception une fois que cette enfant sera né. » Il souriait à tous les deux. « Comme je l'ai dit, je suis très étonné, mais comme vous le savez, le corps humain nous étonne parfois tous. »

« Dr Saunders. Personne et je dis bien personne n' aurait pu être plus étonné que moi. »

«Je ne vais même pas remettre ça en question. C'est un miracle et je vais juste être reconnaissante pour cela » dit tranquillement Bella.

« Oui. Notre petit miracle» en convenu Edward avant de l'embrasser.

ooooooooooooooo

**Alors ce chapitre, je sais pas vous mais moi Daddyward me plait bien, il est trop parfait cet homme.**

**J'attends vos coms on se retrouve le week-end prochain pour la suite**

**Bon week-end bisous**

**Emilie**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**lapiaf8, Robsten Pattiwart, aelita48, christou57, Elodie pixie B, doudounord2, Lili Pattsy, birginie, coco-des-iles, Habswifes, midsum, Grazie, xalexeex25, Xukette, Isnoname, ousna, Atchoum16, Galswinthe, mmccg, bichou85, Jackye, **

**Anonymes:**

**larsand, Ilonka, nanou, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 26

« Voilà quelques modèles, je pense qui auront fière allure sur toi et qui pourront accueillir ton ventre. Je veux dire, tu pourras ne pas en avoir encore d'ici Juin, mais on ne sait jamais » songea Alice en regardant l'estomac de Bella.

Edward avait été appelé à l'hôpital juste avant qu'Alice ne vienne avec une pile de magasines et d' échantillons. Elles avaient explorées les détails du mariage durant les deux dernières heures et Bella avait très faim mais elle était réticente à manger parce qu'elle avait été malade deux fois déjà ce matin.

« Bella? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? Tu vas bien? »

En se concentrant sur Alice, elle acquiesça légèrement. « Ouais, juste faim. »

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai oubliée l'heure qu'il était! » s'exclama Alice. «Pas étonnant que tu ne sois pas concentrée. Faisons-nous livrer quelque chose. »

« Très bien mais je suis un peu méfiante. Cette maladie du matin semble avoir prit racine » se plaignit Bella. « J'arrive seulement à garder de la nourriture l'après-midi. Avant cela et juste l'odeur de certaines choses me rendent malade. »

Alice secoua la tête avec bienveillance. « C'est horrible n'est-ce pas? Je suis tellement heureuse que ce moment soit fini» dit-elle en frottant son ventre parfaitement arrondi.

«C'est sûr» en convint Bella. «J'ai essayé de manger du pains grillés, des biscuits secs, essentiellement tout ce que j'ai conseillée aux patientes durant des années et j'ai appris que tout cela n'était que de la foutaise. Rien ne fonctionne pour le moment. »

« Ma pauvre. Comment fais-tu au travail? »

« J'essaie d'être discrète, mais je suis sûr que certaines personnes ont dû comprendre. Ils doivent juste être polie pour ne rien dire et ne rien demander »

« As-tu été malade quand tu accouchais un bébé? » demanda Alice curieusement.

Bella secoua la tête. «Non, Dieu merci. Ca ne m'a pas rendue malade. Peut-être parce que je suis habituée à cela, je ne sais pas. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi. Ce serait terrible si je devais sortir en courant d'une salle pendant un accouchement. »

Alice eut un petit rire à cette pensée. « Croisons les doigts. »

Bella commanda une pizza et elle espérait pouvoir la manger sans la rejeter directement. Pendant qu'elles attendaient, elles regardèrent les magasines pour essayer de décider quel style serait le mieux.

« Je pense que le style taille Empire serait l'idéal» suggéra Alice. « Il ya quelques belles matières que tu pourrais choisir et le corsage pourrait être décoré plus complexement. Peut importe à quel point tu auras grossis. »

« Et cela voudrait dire que tu pourras porter un style similaire» en convint Bella. Elles continuèrent à regarder les images pendant qu'elles mangeaient la pizza que Bella réussit à conserver, à son grand soulagement.

Au moment où Edward rentra, elles n'avaient toujours pas choisit une robe mais elles les avaient réduit à quelques modèles. Alice allait emmener Bella à Seattle dans la semaine pour aller faire les boutiques et pour avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui lui conviendrait.

D'autre part, Bella avait déjà choisie le menu et le thème. Elle visait pour le simple mais élégant. Alice et elle avaient un rendez-vous avec les traiteurs pendant la semaine et Alice avait déjà réservé un chapiteau avec des tables et des chaises. Après avoir réfléchit pendant quelques jours Bella avait décidée de choisir les couleurs crème et bleu marine pour la réception. Alice lui avait recommandé une société qui organisait tous les petits détails, comme les décorations et elles avaient pris rendez-vous pour les rencontrer. Bella était étonnée de découvrir qu'il fallait autant d'organisation même pour un petit mariage. Elle espérait qu'une fois les décisions initiales faites, les autres choses seraient plus faciles. Et autant Alice se délectait dans ce genre de chose, Bella ne voulait pas qu'elle exagère.

« Comment ça va? » demanda Edward en s'asseyant à côté de Bella, il l'embrassa sur la joue et frotta doucement sa main sur son ventre. « Tu n'as pas été trop malade mon amour? »

Bella secoua la tête. «Seulement deux ou trois fois ce matin. J'ai réussi à conserver le déjeuner. Et nous avons pris des rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine donc ça avance. »

«Je vais devoir vous emmener toi, Jasper et Charlie chez le tailleur pour faire vos costumes», dit Alice. Au regard peiné d'Edward, elle se mit à rire. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Edward. C'est une petite chose que vous les gars avez à faire. Je vais organiser ça pour dans les deux prochaines semaines alors il faut que tu me donnes ton emploi du temps. »

«D'accord Miss Patronne. Comment Jasper arrive-t-il à gérer avec toi? »

« Il aime quand je suis la patronne avec lui» dit-elle en souriant.

« Ou bien il te dit ça pour avoir la paix» murmura doucement Edward. Malheureusement Alice l'entendit et lui jeta un coussin à la tête.

Il ne restait que quelques mois avant que Bella soit sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

oooooo

Quelques semaines plus tard, la plupart des arrangements du mariage étaient fait. Alice avait réussie à emmener les gars pour leurs costumes sans qu'ils ne râlent trop. Charlie s'était plaint de la patronne enceinte, mais Bella savait qu'il était secrètement amoureux de la petite pixie.

Après sa réaction initiale pas très enthousiaste à la nouvelle de la grossesse de Bella, Charlie attendait maintenant avec impatience son premier petit enfant. Quand ils lui avaient expliqués les circonstances de sa grossesse et combien elle comptait pour eux, Charlie leurs avait présenté ses excuses pour sa réaction, expliquant que, bien que, logiquement il avait prévu cela, il était encore difficile en tant que père d'accepter que sa petite fille était adulte , peu importe son âge.

Maintenant qu'il allait être père, Edward pouvait comprendre la réaction de Charlie et il ne lui tenait pas rancune. Charlie était un père, c'était son travail de la surprotéger. Il savait qu'il avait de la difficulté à lâcher prise aussi.

Les nausées matinales de Bella s'était un peu arrangée aussi. En général, elle se sentait malade le matin et à l'heure du déjeuner elle se sentait bien. Edward avait pris l'habitude de lui apporter une tasse de thé et du pain grillé dans le lit vu que ça l'aidait un peu avec son ventre. Maintenant, elle ne vomissait plus tous les jours, ce dont Bella était très reconnaissante. Malheureusement, l'odeur du café lui donnait tellement la nausée qu'Edward avait cessé d'en boire à la maison, il attendait d'être au travail pour boire une tasse. Bella détestait devoir lui faire cela, mais juste une bouffée de l'odeur du café et elle courait vers la salle de bain. Elle évitait aussi maintenant la cafétéria. Elle espérait que les choses allaient revenir à la normale une fois que sa maladie de matin aurait disparue.

L'autre effet était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour tous les matins, du moins pour le moment. Ils avaient découvert ce fait quand Bella s'était réveillée avec les mains d'Edward errant sur sa poitrine et en prenant son sein en coupe pour taquiner son mamelon tendu. Bella avait soupirée et c'était appuyée contre son érection, provoquant un doux gémissement d'Edward qui grignotait son cou. Sa main s'était lentement déplacé vers le bas en cherchant à avoir accès à son sexe, maintenant picotant d'anticipation. Tournant la tête, Edward avait capturé ses lèvres et l'embrassait profondément, sa langue accédant à sa bouche chaude en même temps que son doigt déviait sur son nœud sensible. Quand Bella s'était installée pour s'allonger sur le dos, à son horreur, elle sentit son estomac faire des embardées, la vague désormais familière de la nausée arriver. Elle avait prit quelques respirations profondes espérant endiguer la vague, mais en vain. Eloignant sa bouche de la sienne, elle sortit du lit et courut à la salle de bains, tout désir avait maintenant disparu. Elle fut à peine à genoux que son estomac se souleva. Elle avait à peine remarqué qu'Edward l'avait suivie et lui tenait ses cheveux en arrière pendant qu' elle était malade. Quand ça fut passé, elle se rassit en gémissant, Edward près d'elle.

« Je suis désolée» murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Edward embrassa sa tempe en caressant son dos. « Ne sois pas bête. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Allez je vais t'aider à te lever pour que tu puisses te rincer la bouche. » L'aidant à se remettre debout, il lui prépara sa brosse à dents. Après s'être nettoyée, il la ramena au lit et la recouvrit avec la couverture. « Ca va mieux? »

« Un peu. »

«Je suppose que nous devons laisser nos activités amoureuses pour le soir, pour le moment » dit-il en souriant et en caressant doucement sa joue.

« Je pense que oui. »

« Veux-tu quelque chose à manger? Je vais aller faire du thé et du pain grillé si ça te va. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Merci. » L'atteignant elle traça ses lèvres avec son doigt. « Merci de prendre soin de moi. »

«Je t'aime. Je veux prendre soin de toi. Et du petit. Tu fais tout le travail, c'est le moins que je puisse faire » dit-il en lui donnant un doux baiser.

Lorsque la même chose s'était reproduit quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient convenu de ne pas recommencer jusqu'à ce que la maladie du matin aie disparue.

Bella était maintenant enceinte de dix semaines et elle avait annoncée à sa supérieur sa grossesse. Karen lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait prendre n'importe quel jour de congé si elle avait besoin, ce dont Bella était reconnaissante, en particulier avec le mariage à venir. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Bernard pour son contrôle la semaine prochaine et elle avait hâte de voir que tout soit en bonne voie.

Juste après cinq heures du matin le téléphone sonna. « Bonjour? » marmonna Edward.

Bella ouvrit un œil en écoutant parler Edward. Quand il raccrocha, il se tourna vers elle. « C'était maman. Victoria a commencée le travail. »

« A quelle distance sont les contractions? »

« Toutes les huit à dix minutes à l'heure actuelle, ça prendra sans doute un moment avant qu'ils n' y aillent. Je lui ai dit de m'appeler quand elles en seront à moins de cinq minutes et nous les retrouverons à l'hôpital. »

Trois heures plus tard Esme appela de nouveau pour leur faire savoir que les contractions de Victoria venaient toutes les cinq minutes maintenant. Bella et Edward allèrent à l'hôpital et préparèrent la salle d'accouchement en attendant que Victoria et Esme arrivent. Trente minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent, Victoria se serrant le ventre. Elle avait un éclat de sueur sur son visage quand elle fit la grimace en traversant une autre contraction.

« Bonjour Victoria. Alors le grand jour est arrivé? » dit Edward en souriant. Victoria lui sourit tristement en hochant la tête. « Salut maman» dit-il en embrassant sa mère.

« Bonjour mon chéri. Bonjour Bella » répondit Esme en faisant un câlin à Bella.

Bella prit le bras de Victoria et l'emmena vers la salle d'accouchement. « Nous allons te mettre à l'aise. Ou aussi à l'aise que nous le pouvons. » Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle et Victoria fut changée avant d'être aidée à monter sur le lit.

« Bien Victoria. Nous allons vérifier ta pression artérielle et le rythme cardiaque du bébé, puis je vais voir dans quelle mesure tu es dilatée, d'accord? » déclara Edward doucement. Quand Bella plaça le moniteur fœtal sur le ventre distendu de Victoria, le rythme cardiaque du bébé résonna bruyamment dans la salle. Victoria donna à chacun un grand sourire.

« Tout semble aller très bien là-dedans » sourit Bella. «Comment est la douleur? »

«Ça fait mal, mais j'ai connu pire » répondit Victoria tristement en se souvenant des événements douloureux de son passé.

« Rappelle-toi, si tu veux quelque chose pour la douleur, dis-nous le d'accord? » dit Bella.

Edward allait vérifier son col quand une autre contraction commença. Victoria serra la main d'Esme en grimaçant. Bella sentait l'estomac de Victoria et sentait ses muscles qui se contractaient fortement. Elle était vraiment dans le travail, mais il fallait encore du temps avant que le bébé n' arrive.

Quand elle passa, Edward fit l'examen interne. «Tu es dilatée d'environ six centimètres et tout se passe très bien. »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre? » dit Victoria en gémissant quand une autre contraction commença. Esme l'encourageait à respirer profondément. « Ohhhhh! »

« Nous ne le savons pas. Ca dépend de ton corps » répondit Edward.

« Victoria, veux-tu aller te promener ou te mettre dans une autre position? » demanda Bella. «Je veux que tu fasses tout ce qui te conviens le mieux. Nous allons vérifier le rythme cardiaque du bébé toutes les quinze minutes environ, juste pour s'assurer que tout progresse normalement, mais en attendant fait tout ce qui t' aide à gérer la douleur. »

Victoria hocha la tête. « Puis-je marcher un peu? »

Ils l'aidèrent à descendre du lit et Victoria commença à marcher dans la grande pièce, soutenue par Esme. Quand une contraction commença, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur et à tout ce qui était à portée de main et respirera en attendant que ça passe.

Quelques heures plus tard, Victoria gémissait en disant à voix haute. « Je ne peux pas continuer. Ca fait trop mal. »

Ils l'aidèrent à se remettre sur le lit et l'aidèrent à se redresser pour qu'elle soit assise pendant qu'elle haletait bruyamment. A ce moment, ses cheveux étaient humides et son visage était rouge à force de faire face à la douleur. Elle demanda à avoir du gaz et l'inspira profondément quand la douleur commença.

« Woo! J'ai l'impression de flotter! » rit-elle après la fin de la contraction. Le gaz rendait sa tête légère. Elle regarda Bella et éclata de rire. Ca ne s'appelait pas du gaz hilarant pour rien. Le rire s'arrêta brusquement quand une autre contraction commença et elle cria. « Merde, ça fait mal! »

Les contractions se rapprochaient et Victoria gémissait constamment à présent, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Esme faisait de son mieux pour la consoler, mais rien ne l'aidait vraiment.

«Donne-moi quelque chose pour la douleur! Je ne peux pas le supporter! » s'écria Victoria.

«Je vais t'ausculter à nouveau, d'accord. Je ne peux pas te donner quelque chose si tu es proche de la phase de transition » déclara Edward. Après avoir mit ses gants, il effectua l'examen. Après quelques minutes, il fit signe à Bella pour qu'elle prépare le kit de naissance. « Malheureusement je ne peux pas te donner d'analgésiques. Tu es complètement dilatée, donc ça ne sera plus long maintenant. »

« Dieu merci! » cria Victoria.

Les quinze minutes suivantes étaient trépidantes pour Victoria qui passait par la phase de transition. Elle sanglotait et voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête, Esme faisait de son mieux pour consoler la jeune fille en détresse en lui disant comme ça sera merveilleux quand elle tiendra son bébé.

« Oh mon dieu! Je dois pousser! »

Bella et Edward étaient vêtus de leurs blouses et prêt à accoucher le bébé. « Ok Victoria, tu pousseras pendant une contraction d'accord? Pousse aussi fort que tu peux. »

Victoria sentant que la fin de cette douleur était heureusement en vue, poussa de toutes ses forces.

« Arrghh! Nom de dieu! » cria-t-elle en haletant frénétiquement.

«Tu fais ça très bien » dit Bella en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Oui Victoria. Je peux voir la tête et je pense qu'avec seulement quelques poussées la tête sera sortie» dit Edward.

Pendant qu' il parlait la prochaine contraction commença. « Pousse Victoria. C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Victoria était rouge vif et grognait pendant la contraction. « C'est bien Victoria » l'encouragea Bella. « Une de plus et la tête sera sortie. »

Victoria hocha la tête et quand la contraction commença, elle lâcha un fort gémissement et poussa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle cria à la sensation de brûlure quand la tête émergea du canal de naissance.

« _Ahhhh! »_

« La tête est sortie. Maintenant arrête Victoria pendant que je déloge les épaules» déclara Edward en retirant le cordon qui était enroulé autour du cou du bébé et de le déloger.

« Une poussée de plus Victoria et tu auras ton bébé. »

Quand la contraction commença Victoria poussa et avec un plop, le bébé arriva dans le monde, avec les mains expertes d'Edward autour de lui. Victoria se laissa tomber en arrière de soulagement, en essayant de reprendre de l'air dans ses poumons.

«Félicitations Victoria. Tu as un petit garçon» déclara Edward en posant le bébé sur la poitrine de Victoria avant de couper le cordon ombilical et de faire un examen visuel rapide de l'enfant. Le bébé poussa un hurlement de protestation d'avoir été retiré de son havre chaleureux.

Bella regarda Victoria fondre en larmes en voyant son bébé, tout rouge, chiffonné et couvert de sang et de liquide amniotique. « Il est beau » sanglota-t-elle en touchant son petit visage avec révérence. « N'est-il pas beau, Esme? »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est » dit Esme en le regardant. « Bonjour petit gars » chantonna-t-elle en touchant sa joue.

«Félicitations» déclara Bella en se sentant elle-même très émotive. Hormones, se dit-elle. Elle était aussi heureuse de voir Victoria beaucoup plus en forme que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle se retourna et regarda Edward qui lui souriait en retour. Les deux pensaient au moment où ce serait Bella qui tiendrait leur bébé.

Victoria laissa à contrecœur partir son fils pour qu'il puisse être pesé, mesuré et nettoyé avant de lui revenir.

«C'est un bébé en très bonne santé de 3 kg 620 et 51 cm » déclara Edward en remettant le bébé à sa mère.

«Tu as un nom pour lui? » demanda Bella.

Victoria regarda son fils et sourit tendrement. «Je vais l'appeler Robert Carlisle Brennan. » Esme lui fit un large sourire.

« C'est un joli nom Victoria » répondit Bella.

Edward livra tranquillement le placenta et nettoya Victoria. Esme tenait le petit Robbie pendant que Victoria se douchait et qu'ils la changeaient de chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Carlisle arriva avec Alice et Jasper à sa suite pour saluer l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Victoria avait très bien récupérée de l'accouchement et avait réussi à donner à Robert sa première tétée. Elle était tellement touchée par le fait que cette merveilleuse famille accueillait son fils dans le monde qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle ressentit une brève touche de tristesse que James ne soit pas là pour voir son fils comme un bon père, mais elle repoussa cette pensée là. Il avait fait son choix et elle ne pouvait pas s'y attarder. Le petit Robbie avait besoin d'elle maintenant et elle allait être la meilleure mère possible.

Après avoir vérifié que Victoria était bien installée, Bella et Edward lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés alors il l'emmena manger une pizza sur le chemin du retour.

«J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas été malade aujourd'hui » déclara Edward pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

« Non je ne l'ai pas été » Bella hocha la tête. « Espérons que cela signifie que le pire est passé. »

« Ouais. Je déteste te voir comme ça. Je me sens responsable et je veux juste que tu ailles mieux. »

« Eh bien, _tu es_ responsable, tu sais » dit Bella en souriant en voyant son regard dépité. « Si tu n'étais pas si sexy je n'aurais pas envie de faire l'amour avec toi tout le temps et je ne serais pas dans cette position » plaisanta-t-elle en frottant son ventre.

Les yeux verts Edward s'assombrirent. « Tu penses que je suis sexy, vraiment? »

Bella se pencha de sorte que leurs bouches se touchent presque sur la table. « Tu es sexy et tu le sais » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Eh bien, tu es si belle que je pourrai rester enfouie à l'intérieur de toi pour toujours. » Il pouvait voir le visage de Bella rougir de désir. « Tu me rends tellement fou qu'il faut que je trouve la force de ne pas penser à la façon dont tu gémis quand je suis à l'intérieur de toi, à comment tu te sens autour de moi pendant que nous travaillons ensemble. Tu me rends dur juste en me regardant. »

La respiration de Bella devenait pénible et elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus humide à chaque mot. Si elle ne l'avait pas en elle bientôt, elle allait devenir folle. «Allons-y» dit-elle de toute urgence.

Essayant de cacher son enthousiasme, Edward jeta un peu d'argent sur la table et la suivit à l'extérieur, espérant que son corps cacherait la preuve de son érection. Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Edward poussa Bella contre elle et pressa son corps contre le sien, la laissant sentir à quel point il était excité en l'embrassant désespérément. Bella gémissait dans sa bouche quand il se frotta contre elle.

« Oh bébé, je te veux» souffla-t-il contre sa mâchoire avant d'embrasser sa gorge.

« Oui » dit-elle en descendant sa main et en prenant en coupe sa dureté.

Respirant rapidement, Edward recula et ouvrit la portière et aida Bella à entrer à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans, elle tendit la main et le tira vers elle, leurs bouches se dévoraient. Aucun d'eux ne savaient pourquoi ils avaient ce désespoir soudain de se vouloir l'un l'autre, mais il ne voulait pas le combattre. Bella gémissait quand sa main ouvrit assez de boutons pour lui permettre de masser son sein.

Le bruit des autres clients qui quittaient le restaurant les ramena sur terre. Ils faisaient ça dans sa voiture comme un couple d'adolescents à la pleine vue des passants. Edward s'assit à contrecœur et lui sourit.

Bella lui souriait en retour et méchamment atteignit le bas et appuya sur son érection pour le faire gémir à voix haute. « Allons quelque part de plus intime. »

« Bien bébé. Nous serons à la maison dans quelques minutes» répondit-il en démarrant le moteur.

« Non, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison » répondit Bella d'une voix rauque.

Edward la regarda, la perplexité et la déception se faisaient la guerre sur son visage. « Quoi? Pourquoi ? » Dieu, il était tellement excitée, il était prêt à éclater et il savait qu'elle aussi.

«Je veux le faire dans la voiture. Nous n'avons jamais fait ça avant » répondit-elle.

Il la regarda bouche bée pendant quelques instants. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. « Dans la voiture? Tu es sûre? » Elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément en réponse, sa main effleura et ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon. « Allons-y. »

Entourés comme ils l'étaient d'une épaisse forêt, il n'y avait pas de pénurie de routes de terre isolées et de sentiers autour de Forks où les amateurs pouvaient aller pour avoir de la vie privée. Edward ne perdit pas de temps pour trouver le plus proche et s'arrêta à une bonne distance de la route principale. Dès qu'il éteignit le moteur, Bella se jeta presque sur lui et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à cheval sur lui et qu'il ne retire sa chemise et se blottissent contre ses seins.

Quand il enleva son soutien-gorge et commença à la téter, Bella se frotta contre son érection, de plus en plus excitée. Edward défit son pantalon et glissa sa main dans sa culotte pour toucher son humidité. Bella haletait pendant qu' il la taquinait, en se frottant contre sa main.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward! » s'écria-t-elle en jouissant contre sa main, elle cacha son visage contre son épaule en frémissant de plaisir.

Retirant sa main, Edward ouvrit la porte et la sortit de la voiture. Il la suivit à la hâte et ouvrit la portière arrière. L'embrassant passionnément, il retira son pantalon et sa culotte.

«Couche-toi » dit -il en la poussant tandis que ses doigts taquinaient ses mamelons. Bella acquiesça, mais ôta d'abord sa chemise et caressa son torse et son abdomen, elle sentit l'ondulation de ses muscles quand elle le touchait. Ses mains fouillèrent sa fermeture éclair avant de la descendre. Il était si dur, elle se débattit un peu pour descendre son boxeur, mais enfin elle fut capable de l'enlever.

«Dieu Bella » gémit-il quand elle le prit dans sa main et le caressa en appréciant la sensation de sa peau veloutée.

« Fais moi l'amour » plaida-t-elle, désespérée de l'avoir en elle.

Hochant la tête, Edward l'aida à se coucher sur la banquette arrière de sa Volvo, il la suivit vers le bas et s'installa entre ses jambes. C'était un peu exiguë, mais la sensation de sa chaleur contre son membre endolori bannissait toutes pensées, sauf la nécessité d'être à l'intérieur d'elle.

«Dieu, Je t'aime» gémit-il en poussant en elle, ses yeux se fermèrent dans l'extase quand sa chaleur l'entoura.

Bella jeta sa tête en arrière et serra ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, lui demandant de la prendre plus fort. Très vite il n'y eut que le bruit de leurs respirations laborieuses, les fenêtres de la voiture étaient totalement embuées pendant qu' Edward poussait en elle.

« Oh bébé, je ne peux pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps» marmonna Edward en se sentant s'approcher de l'oubli.

« _Unnnghhh! » _ gémit Bella quand les premières ondulations de son orgasme commencèrent à l'endroit où ils étaient rejoints. Ca devint vite un raz de marée qui se propagea à travers tout son corps quand elle cria, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux.

Edward sentit sa chaleur se resserrer autour de lui quand elle vint et ce fut suffisant pour l' envoyer sur le bord. Son visage s'enfouit dans le creux de son épaule et il se répandit à l'intérieur d'elle, son corps tremblant.

Ils étaient là haletant pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs corps se refroidissant. Edward leva la tête, maintenant trempé de sueur et l'embrassa tendrement. Ne voulant pas l'écraser, il se retira d'elle et se décala pour qu'elle s'asseye sur ses genoux, les bras l'un autour de l'autre.

Aucun d'eux ne dit grand-chose pendant un certain temps, savourant leur proximité. Edward posa sa main sur son ventre en embrassant son épaule. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Bon dieu qu'est-ce ce que c'était? » lui demanda-t-il «Je ne me plains pas, mais qu'est-ce qui a mené à ça? »

Bella rougissait maintenant que son désir était assouvi et elle se rappela à quel point elle avait insistée pour faire l'amour dans la voiture comme une adolescente excitée. « Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris. »

Edward souriait et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne me plains pas. C'était un véritable changement, mais pourquoi la voiture? »

Bella haussa les épaules. «Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans une voiture avant. Je voulais faire l'expérience avant que je devienne trop grosse. »

« Ouais, ça sera quasiment impossible dans quelques mois » rit-il doucement. « Et je suis absurdement heureux que ce soit ta première fois. Bien que je doive l'admettre, ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi confortable que notre lit. Dieu merci, je n'ai pas une Mini sinon ça aurait été hors de question. »

Bella eut un petit rire à son expression et frémit quand l'air de la nuit pénétra sa peau surchauffée. Edward sentit le frisson la traverser. «Rhabille-toi mon amour. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid »

Pendant qu' il conduisait vers la maison, ils se tenaient la main. « J'ai bien aimé cela. C'était chaud » dit Bella en regardant son visage magnifique.

Edward lui sourit affectueusement. « Ah ouais. C'était chaud. »

oooooo

Deux jours plus tard, Bella reçut un appel de Charlie lors de sa pause. Fronçant les sourcils parce que Charlie ne l'avais jamais appelée au travail, elle répondit à l'appel. « Hé papa. Quelle est le problème? »

Charlie soupira rendant Bella encore plus nerveuse. « J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. L'idiot de juge a donné à James une liberté sous caution. Il est de nouveau dehors. »

Bella se sentait malade à cette nouvelle. Comment ce monstre pouvait-il être remis en liberté après tout ce qu'il avait fait?

« Comment peut-il l'être? »

« Merde, c'est tellement frustrant » répondit Charlie. « Apparemment son avocat commis d'office est une sorte de redresseur de torts et il a réussit à lui faire croire qu'il voulait être un bon père et méritait une autre chance. Le juge l'a cru et lui a donné une liberté sous caution. Il lui a imposé des conditions strictes de liberté sous caution , il ne peut pas communiquer avec Victoria ou être près d'elle, mais je doute que ça l'arrêtera. »

« Oh mon dieu, papa. Penses-tu qu'il va essayer de la trouver? » L'esprit de Bella imaginait des scénarios horribles. Elle devait le dire à Edward et avertir sa famille.

« Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non. Il sait qu'il retournera directement en prison s'il le fait et qu'il n' aura aucune possibilité de libération sous caution, mais c'est un sale travail et je ne miserai rien sur lui. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire? » demanda Bella.

«Je vais envoyer des patrouilles supplémentaires dans le parc à caravanes et je vais assigner des hommes pour patrouiller autour de l'hôpital vu qu'il a plus de chance de venir la trouver là-bas plutôt que chez Carlisle. Je vais dire un mot à Carlisle pour qu'il prévienne les agents de sécurité de l'hôpital de garder un œil au cas où il essaie de venir pendant que Victoria est toujours là. »

Bella se sentait nauséeuse à l'idée que James pourrait venir ici et blesser Victoria ou son bébé. Elle savait qu'il était assez méchant pour le faire. Après tout, il n'avait pas hésité à la frapper pendant qu'elle était enceinte.

«Je vais aller le dire à Edward maintenant. »

«D'accord. Nous allons croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas assez stupide pour faire quelque chose mais je veux que tu sois prudente. »

« Il ne me connaît pas papa, donc je doute qu'il viendra après moi. Non, c'est Victoria qui m'inquiète. »

« Eh bien fais juste attention. Ne sors pas toute seule. Assure-toi qu'Edward soit avec toi. »

Bella rassura son père comme elle le pouvait et alla ensuite chercher Edward. Il était dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse, son sourire accueillant s'évanouit quand il vit le regard inquiet sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour? »

Elle lui raconta ce que Charlie avait dit, l'inquiétude laçait sa voix. Edward fit le tour du bureau et la prit dans ses bras. « Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, bébé. »

Bella acquiesça contre sa poitrine. «Je suis plus inquiète pour Victoria. Que faire s'il essaie de venir jusqu'à elle? Que faire s'il découvre qu'elle habite avec Esme? »

« Chut mon amour. Nous allons avertir Papa. S'il essaie de venir ici, quelqu'un le verra. »

Ils trouvèrent Carlisle aux urgences. Charlie avait déjà pris contact avec lui afin qu'il fasse patrouiller plus de garde de sécurité dans l'hôpital. « Nous devons nous assurer de ne pas faire paniquer tout le monde. Il peut même ne pas venir. Il ne voulait pas le bébé avant sa naissance, il est donc probable qu'il ne s'en soucie pas maintenant. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas que Victoria a eut le bébé. »

« C'est assez facile à trouver dans une ville de cette taille, papa, mais tu as raison. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Nous devons juste être vigilants. »

« Combien de temps Victoria va-t-elle rester à l'hôpital? » demanda Carlisle.

« Probablement quelques jours » répondit Edward en regardant Bella pour confirmer.

« Oui, nous voulons nous assurer que Robbie se nourrisse bien et que Victoria ai toute l'aide dont elle ai besoin. Elle n'a pas eu de modèles en grandissant alors tout cela est complètement nouveau pour elle. Heureusement Esme sera sur place pour la conseiller » déclara Bella.

« Bien » acquiesça Carlisle. « Je pense que quand elle sera libérée nous la ramènerons à la maison durant la nuit, juste au cas où il la surveille. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il nous suive à la maison. »

« Bonne idée, papa» en convint Edward. « Nous allons tous vérifier avant qu'elle sorte. »

« Je voudrais qu'il reste loin. Je ne comprends pas comment il est arrivé à avoir une liberté sous caution » déclara Bella.

«Le pouvoir judiciaire est connu pour prendre des décisions incompréhensibles» en convint Edward. « Celle-ci est juste folle. »

Alors qu'ils retournaient à la maternité, Bella sollicita l'opinion d'Edward pour savoir si Victoria devrait être informée de la libération de James.

«Je déteste l'inquiéter, mais je pense qu'elle a le droit de savoir. Elle le saura de toute façon car elle sera le témoin principal pendant son procès. Nous devons souligner le fait qu'elle et Robbie seront en sécurité avec Carlisle et Esme » répondit Edward.

Bella acquiesça. « Oui, elle doit le savoir. Je vais essayer de trouver un moment approprié pour lui dire. Tu veux être là? »

« Seulement si tu as besoin de moi. »

Il lui fit un dernier câlin avant de retourner au travail. « Tout ira bien, bébé » murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos. «Je te le promets. » Après lui avoir donné un rapide et tendre baiser, Bella se remit au travail.

Edward ne savait pas qu'il aurait à regretter de lui avoir promis que tout irait bien quelques heures plus tard cet après-midi.

Trouvant Victoria tranquillement allongée tandis que Robbie dormait, Bella saisit l'occasion pour lui dire ce qui se passait.

« Oh mon dieu, il va venir pour moi! » s'écria Victoria, prête à prendre son bébé et s'enfuir. « Je dois sortir d'ici. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal à Robbie! »

Bella mit ses bras autour de l'autre fille. « Victoria tu es en sécurité ici et avec les Cullen. Nous ne laisserons rien arriver à l'un de vous. Mon père a posté plus de policier dans le coin et Carlisle a convoqué plus de sécurité, juste au cas où. James sait qu'il aura un tas de problèmes s'il s'approche de toi, alors il va probablement rester loin. »

Victoria secoua la tête. « Tu ne le connais pas comme moi. C'est un salaud vicieux et il sera énervé que j'ai appelé les flics. Oh mon dieu et s'il blesse Robbie? Il sait que ce serait la meilleure façon de me faire du mal. Pire que s'il me battait à nouveau » cria Victoria, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Il ne sait pas que tu as eu Robbie. »

« Il va le savoir maintenant. »

« Victoria, s'il te plaît calme-toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, il ya des gardes de sécurité partout dans l'hôpital et s'il vient ici, ils seront là en quelques minutes. Je veux que tu gardes le buzzer à côté de toi tout le temps pendant que tu es ici. Lorsque tu seras libérée, nous te ferons sortir pendant la nuit pour diminuer les chances qu'il te suive. »

« Quelques minutes sont tout ce qu'il lui faudra » renifla Victoria. Son cerveau vrombissait en tentant de démêler ses options. Elle ne voulait pas que ces braves gens souffrent à cause d'elle. Si James blessait Esme, elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec elle-même. Non, elle devrait prendre Robbie et s'enfuir.

Elle regarda le visage angélique de son petit garçon et fut déchirée par ses options. Si elle devait s'enfuir, comment pourrait-elle garder son bébé en sécurité avec certitude? Elle n'avait pas d'argent, pas de maison, rien. Elle avait déjà du mal à survivre toute seule, alors avec un nouveau-né. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage en pensant qu'elle devrait peut-être laisser son fils derrière. Il aurait une meilleure vie avec les Cullen, même si elle serait morte à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait jamais haïe James autant qu'elle le faisait en ce moment.

Bella regarda tout le bonheur du visage de Victoria la quitter et elle espérait pouvoir être en mesure de lui garantir que James ne viendrait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Encore une fois, elle maudissait le juge pour ne pas considérer les effets qu'aurait la libération d' un monstre comme James sur sa victime.

Après avoir essayée une fois de plus de la rassurer, elle laissa Victoria à ses pensées tristes et alla travailler. Elle avait parlé calmement aux autres infirmières de la situation, en leur demandant d'être vigilantes.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Bella était à la station des infirmières lorsque la sonnerie d'alarme retentit de la chambre de Victoria.

«Appelez la sécurité » cria-t-elle en courant vers sa chambre et en priant qu'il ne se passait rien.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Victoria recroquevillée dans un coin en tenant Robbie pour tenter de le protéger de l'homme debout devant elle. Bordel comment James avait-il fait pour contourner la sécurité?

« Salope! Tu as appelée les flics, pas vrai? » s'écria-t-il en levant sa jambe pour la frapper.

Sans penser à elle, Bella cria et courra pour l'arrêter. «Non! Ne vous avisez pas de lui faire du mal! » Bella agrippa son bras et tenta de le faire reculer.

James tourna son regard fou vers elle. «Dégage loin de moi» grogna-t-il en poussant sauvagement Bella. Bella tomba contre le lit.

« Laisse-la tranquille! Laisse-nous tranquille! » hurla Victoria. Le bruit et la tension dans les bras de sa mère fit pleurer Robbie.

« Donc, c'est lui, pas vrai? Je devrais peut-être juste le prendre. Tu n'aimerais pas ça, n'est-ce pas? » ricana-t-il.

« Touche-le et je te tue» hurla Victoria.

James se mit à rire et se jeta en avant, il saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et les tira, la faisant pleurer de douleur. « Non, je ne veux pas d'un gosse hurlant. Je vais juste m'occuper de toi afin que tu ne puisses plus jamais moucharder à quelqu'un. »

Bella était horrifiée en le voyant sortir un couteau de quinze centimètres de sa poche. « NON! » Encore une fois, elle se jeta sur lui et réussit à lui faire perdre l' équilibre momentanément, assez pour lui faire lâcher les cheveux de Victoria. Très vite Victoria se décala et essaya de s'enfuir, tout en tenant le bébé.

James furieux après Bella, leva le bras pour frapper la salope qui l'avait dérangée quand un cri à la porte le fit arrêter.

« Arrête ou je te tue! » s'écria le garde de sécurité de l'hôpital en tenant son arme vers James. « Si tu touches l'une de ces femmes, je tire. Je te le promets, je le ferai. »

Un autre garde de sécurité arriva aussi en pointant son arme sur James. Pivotant sa tête, James vit qu'il était effectivement pris au piège dans cette pièce. Il fit la première chose à laquelle il pensait. Il saisit Bella et enveloppa son bras autour de son cou, en tenant son couteau sous sa gorge.

«Je vais la tuer si vous ne me laissez pas sortir d'ici! » gronda-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur Bella.

Bella était terrifiée. Vraiment terrifiée, elle sentait son estomac se tordre pour protester contre le stress et les émotions dont était soumis son corps.

« S'il vous plaît, ne me blessez pas » plaida-t-elle dans un murmure .

« Tais-toi, salope» grommela-t-il en la tirant en arrière.

« Laisse-la partir, James » s'écria Victoria. «Prend-moi à la place. »

« Non » protesta Bella.

«Dis encore un mot et je te jure que je vais couper ton cou» cria-t-il à son oreille.

Bella ferma la bouche et ne put empêcher ses larmes de tomber. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation? Comment Edward allait-il faire face s'il lui arrivait quelque chose? Elle couvrit son ventre, protectrice. Elle devait partir. Elle devait le faire pour protéger son bébé.

« Bella! » La voix terrifiée d'Edward résonna dans toute la pièce. Bella leva les yeux et croisa son regard affolé. Il se précipita vers l'avant avant d'être freiné par un garde.

« Non, il pourrait lui faire du mal » l'avertit le garde.

« Bella, tu vas bien? Lâche-la! » ordonna-t-il.

James riait et resserra son étreinte. « Ouais? Sinon quoi? »

« Touche un cheveu de sa tête et je vais te déchirer membre par membre! » le prévint Edward, son visage était dur comme de la pierre.

«Je te promets que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant, si tu lui fais du mal. »

Edward regarda Bella avec quelque chose qui ressemblait au désespoir dans ses yeux. Il avait promis qu'il s'occuperait d'elle et maintenant elle était prise en otage par un monstre fou seulement quelques heures plus tard. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa précieuse Bella. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre sans elle. Il pouvait la voir se tenir le ventre pour essayer de protéger leur enfant et il avait envie de pleurer. Il savait qu'il préférerait perdre le bébé plus tôt que de perdre Bella. Il priait pour ne pas avoir à faire ce choix.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Bella en regardant le visage aimant d'Edward. Elle pouvait voir l'agonie et la culpabilité dans ses yeux et elle voulait lui dire que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Elle essayait de lui dire avec ses yeux à quel point elle l'aimait, comment il avait fait des six derniers mois de sa vie les plus heureux qu'elle n'ait jamais eut.

« Putain j'en ai marre. Moi et cette jolie petite dame allons sortir d'ici maintenant et je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer si vous essayez de me suivre. »

Bella essaya de rendre son corps aussi lourd que possible pour faire en quelque sorte obstacle à l'avance de James mais il resserra son étreinte la faisant crier de douleur.

« Non! » cria Edward en avançant.

Ce qui arriva ensuite semblait se produire lentement, du moins c'est-ce que Bella pensa par la suite. Son ventre pour protester contre son traitement commença sérieusement à se soulever et elle avait du mal à s'empêcher d'être malade.

Le resserrement du bras de James semblait être la dernière goutte. Quand Edward se déplaça vers l'avant pour l'éloigner de James, Bella sentit la montée de bile dans sa gorge et elle savait qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de son corps.

Sans avertissement Bella le poussa violemment et jeta tout le contenu de son estomac sur James. De son visage à ses chaussures, il était couvert de vomi.

La première réaction de James était le dégoût et il eu le réflexe de lâcher Bella. Saisissant l'occasion, Bella tomba au sol encore haletante. A cet instant, Edward se jeta sur James et le fit tomber à terre. Les gardes de sécurité se précipitèrent pour éloigner Edward de James.

Incapable de bouger, Bella regarda Edward attrapa le bras qui tenait le couteau pendant qu'ils luttaient pour le contrôle. Puis un coup de feu retentit et James tomba en arrière en serrant sa poitrine, le couteau tomba sur le sol avec fracas. Edward roula et couru pour prendre Bella dans ses bras.

James gisait sur le sol pendant que du sang suintait de la plaie sur sa poitrine et se propageait rapidement. Carlisle se précipita suivit par d'autres médecins des urgences pour évaluer immédiatement la situation. Il essaya d'endiguer la perte de sang, mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chose qu'il puisse faire.

Edward serra Bella aussi fermement que possible en sentant trembler tout son corps. Comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar, Bella fondit en larmes et attrapa sa chemise en sanglotant douloureusement, la terreur des dernières minutes avait besoin de libération. La berçant d'avant en arrière, il regarda son père qui s'acharnait encore sur James. Carlisle le regarda et lui donna une légère secousse de la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, James fut prononcé mort d'une blessure par balle fatale à la poitrine au moment où Charlie arriva avec ses adjoints.

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou désolé pour ne pas avoir posté le week-end dernier mais celles et ceux qui me suivent sur fb savent qu'hélas le virus de la gastro était chez moi.**

** Ca y'est Victoria a eu son bébé, le petit Robbie est né.**

**Bon ben maintenant on est tranquille avec James impossible qu'il revienne maintenant.**

**J'attend vos impressions pour ce chapitre, on se retrouve le week-end prochain.**

**Bisous**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Mamanlily, Elodie pixie B, coco-des-iles, aelita48, doudounord2, ousna, birginie, bellardtwilight, mmccg, Habswifes, xalexeex25, Atchoum16, ptitesfrimousses, Tinga Bella, Grazie, choupiechou, midsum, Galswinthe, Elphina, Lili Pattsy, Isnoname, bichou85**

**Anonymes:**

**Ilonka** _Merci pour ton com bonne lecture biz, _

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 27

Les prochaines heures passèrent dans un flou choqué pour Bella.

Elle n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de s'accrocher à Edward pendant que son corps se secouait violemment en réaction. Seuls les bras d'Edward autour d'elle, sa chaleur, sa voix apaisante l'empêchait de sombrer dans la terreur aveugle d'avoir été l'otage de James. Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Charlie ou ses efforts frénétiques pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle ne remarqua pas les infirmiers arriver et emmener le corps de James à la morgue ou qu'on fit sortir Victoria de la pièce. Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'ils étaient tous deux couverts de sang et de vomi.

Edward avait l'impression d'avoir vieillit durant les dix dernières minutes. Il était en train de terminer avec un patient lorsque l'une des infirmières arriva en courant pour lui dire que James était dans l'hôpital et que Bella avait répondu à la sonnerie d'alarme de Victoria. En s'excusant à peine, il courut frénétiquement vers la chambre de Victoria et son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre en voyant Bella dans les bras de ce monstre, avec un couteau à la gorge. Son premier instinct était de l'éloigner, mais Sid, le gardien de sécurité, l'avait retenu car James menaçait Bella.

La terreur était un mot trop doux pour décrire la façon dont il se sentait à la possibilité de perdre Bella. L'image de Bella morte, tuée par la main de ce monstre lui passa par la tête, il était désespéré. Comment pourrait-il continuer sans la seule personne qui donnait un sens à sa vie? Comment pourrait-il survivre à la douleur de perdre Bella? Il voudrait mourir aussi, juste pour être avec elle.

Quand il regarda Bella dans les yeux, il vit la peur mais aussi la confiance et l'amour en eux, et ce fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de mendier James de la laisser partir et de le prendre à sa place. La culpabilité s'ajoutait à la terreur. Il lui avait promis de la maintenir en sécurité et il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Durant ces quelques minutes, il avait plaidé avec Dieu désespérément, pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour la garder en sécurité.

Alors qu'il était en pleine négociation avec Dieu, il vit son visage devenir soudainement livide. Quand James fit un pas en avant, Bella se mit brusquement à vomir sur lui. Si Edward n'avait pas été si terrifié, il aurait ri de l'expression sur le visage de James qui était recouvert de vomi. La surprise fut suivie presque instantanément par le dégoût. Quand il lâcha de Bella et qu'elle tomba sur le sol Edward vit sa chance et se jeta sur lui. Saisissant la main qui tenait le couteau, Edward poussa James en arrière. Le sol glissant le fit tomber et Edward était dans un état de rage pendant qu'ils luttaient pour le couteau. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans son bras, mais ni prêta aucune attention.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Sid l'avait suivi dans la pièce. La prochaine chose dont il se rendit compte fut un coup de feu retentissant et le corps de James sursauter et se détendre. La seule pensée d'Edward était d'arriver à Bella. Ça ne fut que quand il l'eu dans ses bras qu'il regarda autour de lui et qu'il vit la mare de sang à côté de James et qu'il comprit que Sid avait dû lui tirer dessus.

L'immense soulagement d'avoir Bella en sécurité dans ses bras fut la seule émotion qu'il enregistra. Elle serrait sa chemise en sanglotant contre son torse. Il la tenait fermement et la berçait, sa main lui caressait les cheveux et il lui murmurait des mots d'amour et de réconfort. Il entendit Carlisle venir et tourna la tête pour le voir hocher la tête, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour James. Edward savait qu'en tant que médecin, sa priorité était de sauver des vies, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver en lui de regretter la mort de James. Il avait menacé la chose la plus précieuse dans sa vie et il n'avait causé rien d'autre que de la misère et de la peur à Victoria. De l'avis d' Edward, c' était un bon débarras en jetant les vieilles ordures.

Il regarda Victoria, toujours recroquevillée sur le sol, serrant son bébé contre elle, comme s'il était la seule chose qui la gardait saine d'esprit. Il pouvait voir son corps trembler et son visage strié de larmes en regardant le corps du père de son bébé.

Ce fut le chaos dans la pièce quand Charlie arriva avec ses officiers. Le visage de Charlie devint pâle quand il se rendit compte que c'était Bella qui avait été en danger. Il ordonna aux autres policiers de commencer à prendre les dépositions avant de s'agenouiller pour toucher Bella.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien? » murmura-t-il d' une voix rauque.

« Elle est en état de choc» répondit Edward. Bella ne regardait même pas son père, son visage était toujours enfoui contre son torse. «Je ne pense pas qu'il lui ai fait du mal mais je vais devoir vérifier dès que possible. » Edward pouvait sentir sa voix trembler, un air de compréhension s'installa sur le visage de Charlie.

« Est-... Est-ce que le bébé va bien? » demanda Charlie.

« Je. .. Je pense que oui. Dieu, je l'espère, pour l'amour de Bella» répondit-il dans un murmure cassé. Si elle perdait le bébé, ça la dévasterait.

« Prend soin de ma petite fille, Edward » déclara Charlie en se levant pour se remettre au travail.

« Je suis désolé» murmura Edward en embrassant les cheveux de Bella. « J'aurais dû mieux prendre soin d'elle. »

Charlie posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il y a une seule personne fautive et il est mort. Et un certain juge avec qui je vais avoir quelques mots » lui dit Charlie sinistrement.

Edward regarda Charlie avancer pour parler à Sid, le gardien était assis sur le sol avec un regard hébété. Edward était éprouvé pour l'homme plus âgé. Il n'avait sans doute jamais sortit son arme avant et maintenant il avait tué un homme, même si c'était justifié.

Sue entra en portant un paquet dans ses bras. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et caressa Bella. « Comment va-t-elle? »

« En état de choc» répondit Edward.

« La pauvre. Je vous ai apporté des blouses pour vous changer. Vous êtes tous les deux couverts de saleté et je sais que vous vous sentirez mieux une fois sortit de vos vêtements sales. »

Edward sourit chaleureusement à Sue. « Merci. Je l'apprécie. Après nous être changé, je vais devoir demander à Bernard lui faire un contrôle. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Chris le conseiller de l'hôpital entra et aida Victoria à sortir de la pièce. Edward savait que Carlisle allait appeler Esme pour qu'elle vienne. Victoria avait besoin d' autant de soutien possible maintenant.

Bella avait cessé de pleurer, mais des frémissements traversaient encore son corps. Edward l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. « Bella? Bébé? Ce n'est rien, je suis ici. Je suis ici, bébé » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Je te tiens, bébé. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Je t'aime tellement. »

Il sentit son corps se détendre à ses paroles et il savait qu'elle l'écoutait mais elle n'avait toujours pas lever la tête de son torse. «Viens bébé, nous devons nous changer. Tu te sentiras mieux après une douche. » Elle ne résista pas quand il la souleva du sol, les bras toujours autour d'elle. Elle se pencha lourdement contre lui, son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Il l'emmena dans l'une des salles d'accouchement, plusieurs membres du personnel étaient inquiets et demandaient si Bella allait bien. Edward alla directement dans la salle de bain et éloigna doucement Bella de lui. Elle gémissait et essaya de se rapprocher de nouveau de lui.

« Bella, bébé. Arrête mon amour. Nous allons enlever ces vêtements et aller prendre une douche» murmura-t-il doucement.

« Ne me quitte pas! » murmura-t-elle d' une voix rauque en saisissant sa chemise.

« Oh bébé » murmura-t-il. «Je ne te quittera pas. Jamais. Je ne pourrai pas même si j'essayai. Toi et le bébé êtes mon monde. » Il prit tendrement son visage et l'embrassa avec autant d'amour et de confort qu'il pouvait. « Allons dans la douche. »

Bella, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la mise en miroir de l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversée, hocha la tête. Edward les dépouilla de leurs vêtements et l'emmena dans l'eau chaude. Ça semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur Bella et elle se détendit un peu contre lui quand il savonna son corps, souhaitant qu'il puisse laver la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. Il s'attarda aussi longtemps que possible, Bella se tenant à lui tout le temps. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être loin de lui même pour un instant.

Il les habilla dans des blouses et l'emmena vers le bureau de Bernard, son bras était fermement enroulé autour de sa taille. Bernard s'affaira autour de Bella qui ne voulait pas lâcher la main d'Edward, elle murmura, que devient le monde quand une personne ne peut plus être en sécurité dans une maternité. Edward avait l'air inquiet pendant que Bernard examinait Bella.

« Tout à l'air bien, mais tu dois rentrer à la maison et te reposer. Ta pression artérielle est un peu élevée, mais ce n'est pas une surprise. Je veux que tu prennes autant de temps dont tu as besoin ma chère. Tu as eu une expérience traumatisante et tu te sentiras probablement très fatiguée pendant quelques jours le temps que l'adrénaline se dissipe. » Il regarda Edward. « Toi aussi, Edward. Je vais te remplacer si tu veux rester avec Bella. » Il regarda le bras d'Edward qui avait été coupé par le couteau de James et posa quelques Stéristrips dessus.

Edward était au-delà de reconnaissant envers Bernard et il ne perdit pas temps pour ramener Bella à la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement, Bella était assez détendue pour lâcher enfin Edward. Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward l'aida à mettre sa chemise de nuit et à s'installer dans son lit. Il se mit assis à côté d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ou à boire mon amour? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, seulement que tu te couches avec moi Edward. Je ne veux pas être seule. »

Edward enleva à la hâte sa blouse, saisit son téléphone et se mit au lit avec elle en la tenant le plus près possible. Bella enroula ses bras autour de lui et ils restèrent ensemble en silence pendant un long moment, essayant tous deux de traiter les événements traumatisants de la journée. Comme Bernard l'avait prédit, Bella se sentit lasse et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

S'assurant que son téléphone soit sur silencieux, Edward regardera Bella dormir. Il allait rester avec elle aussi longtemps qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il se pencha et posa sa main sur son ventre.

«Hé petit » murmura-t-il. «Je suis tellement heureux que ta maman et toi soyez en sécurité. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de perdre l'un de vous. Ta maman t' aime tellement tu sais. Elle voulait juste te protéger aujourd'hui. Elle était si courageuse et je suis si fière d'elle. Tu vas être le plus chanceux petit enfant du monde avec Bella comme maman. J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas trop traumatisée. J'aurais aimé en avoir fait plus. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher d'elle et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait été blessée. »

Les nouvelles du drame s'étaient répandues et le téléphone d'Edward se mit à sonner avec des appelants concernés. Alice fut la première à appeler, suivie par Jacob. Il leur expliqua qu'elle était choquée et traumatisée, mais que le bébé et elle allaient bien. Il leurs a dit qu'il les préviendrait quand elle serait prête à recevoir de la visite, mais que pour l'instant elle avait besoin de repos et qu'il resterait avec elle tant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Il s'endormit et se réveilla vers minuit, désespérée d'aller à la salle de bain et affamé. Il sortit du lit et alla se faire un sandwich quand il entendit Bella crier. Courant dans la chambre, il vit Bella assise à pleurer et trembler en le cherchant.

« Hey, hey, bébé » chantonna-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Chut mon amour. Ça va, je suis ici. Tu es en sécurité bébé» murmura-t-il en embrassant sa tempe et ses cheveux. «Je suis ici. »

Bella s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. « Je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais plus là » dit-elle en frissonnant.

« Oh mon amour, ce n'est pas grave. Je me faisais juste quelque chose à manger, c'est tout» dit-il doucement. Il inclina son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

Bella soupira et se détendit contre lui quand il se recoucha en la tenant dans ses bras. « Tu as fais un cauchemar? »

Elle hocha la tête et serra ses bras autour de lui. Dans l'obscurité, avec ses bras autour d'elle comme un cocon , elle se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour parler des événements de la journée. « J'ai eu tellement peur» marmonna-t-elle.

« Je sais bébé, je sais. Moi aussi »

«J'avais peur qu'il te blesse, que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide pour essayer de me protéger. Je ne pouvais pas ... ne pouvais pas supporter … de te ... perdre » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée.

«J'étais terrifiée pour toi, bébé. J'aurais voulu mourir si quelque chose t'étais arrivé. Quand j'ai vu le couteau contre ton cou ... » sa voix s'estompa quand les horribles images lui revinrent en tête.

« Est-il ...? »

«Oui bébé, il est mort. Il ne pourra jamais vous blesser toi ou Victoria à nouveau. » Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa chaque doigt.

« Comment va Victoria? »

« Physiquement elle va très bien. Esme l'a ramenée à la maison parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester à l'hôpital plus longtemps. J'espère qu'elle va se remettre de tout cela. »

Bella hocha la tête. « J'avais aussi peur qu'il fasse quelque chose qui me fasse perdre le bébé. »

Edward la regarda dans les yeux pour qu'elle voit la vérité dans les siens. «Bella, tu étais ma principale préoccupation. Tu sais que je l'aime, mais je t'aime plus que tout. Ça me ferait mal de le perdre, mais ça me tuerait de te perdre bébé » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il pouvait voir les larmes dans ses yeux, les siens étaient aussi humides. « Ne me quitte jamais Bella. »

«Jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter » répondit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Pendant que le baiser continuait, il semblait mettre toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient ressenties ce jour-là dedans. Bella serra ses bras autour de son cou et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Ayant besoin de respirer, elle se recula. « Fais-moi l'amour Edward. »

« Tu es sûre? » demanda-t-il, son corps répondant instantanément à sa demande.

« S'il te plaît Edward. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux juste oublier. » Elle avait besoin de sa proximité pour être sûre qu'ils étaient vraiment sains et saufs. Elle voulait entendre son rythme cardiaque, sentir son souffle sur sa peau, sa chaleur, son amour.

Edward ne pourrait jamais lui refuser quoi que ce soit, en particulier ça. Il en avait besoin aussi. Il voulait effacer la vision de Bella détenue en otage et le remplacer par son visage jouissant sous lui, aimant et vénérant son corps pour lui montrer comme il l'adorait.

Comme deux partis d'une même pièce, ils se réunirent, leurs mouvements étaient lacés de désespoir. Edward avait besoin de la toucher partout, pour se prouver qu'aucune partie d'elle n'avait été blessée. Bella embrassa la poitrine d'Edward, écoutant son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration et ressentit une profonde sérénité intérieure.

Quand Edward entra en elle, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement sur la bouche l'un de l'autre en se regardant profondément dans les yeux. Quand leurs mouvements augmentèrent au même rythme, faire l'amour devenait une affirmation de la vie, montrant le confort et l' amour sans fin qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Bella cria quand son orgasme déferla sur elle. « Edward! Oh mon dieu, Edward, Je t'aime. »

Après ça, Edward gémissait . « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ... » en venant en elle.

oooooo

Bella resta à la maison durant les deux prochains jours par mesure de précaution, Edward restait avec elle. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois pendant la nuit à cause de cauchemars et il devait la tenir pour que sa peur se calme.

Le lendemain matin, Charlie arriva pour voir sa fille, mais aussi pour prendre leurs dépositions. Edward lui demanda si Sid le gardien était susceptible de subir des conséquences pour avoir tiré sur James.

« Non, je n'appuie pas les charges. Il est très clair qu'il sentait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option et il y a suffisamment de témoins pour étayer l' histoire qu'il tentait de t'éviter d'être poignardé. »

Edward été soulagé d'entendre ça. Il se serait sentit mal si Sid avait dû faire face à des poursuites pour avoir tenté de lui venir en aide.

Alice et Jacob arrivèrent pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Tous deux étaient d'avis que c'était un bon débarras de ce monstre et que personne ne pleurerait la mort de James.

Après les événements à l'hôpital, il était clair que Bella ne pouvait plus cacher sa grossesse plus longtemps quand elle retourna au travail. Quand elle s'approcha des douze semaines, Bella confirma les soupçons de tout le monde et Edward et elle passèrent les prochains jours à recevoir les félicitations de tout le monde. Pour Bella, c'était un soulagement de pouvoir le dire parce que cela signifiait qu'elle avait passée la période de danger et aussi parce qu'elle pouvait maintenant se délecter du fait qu'elle attendait un bébé. Le fait que sa maladie du matin semblait avoir disparu était un plus, même si sa maladie lui avait permis de s'échapper de James.

Malheureusement, elle souffrait encore de cauchemars bien que la fréquence diminuait. Les pires moments étaient quand Edward était appelé à l'occasion pour travailler pendant la nuit et qu'elle se réveillait en sueur et en tremblant toute seule dans son lit. La première fois ça avait prit plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne soit en mesure de se rendormir et dès qu' Edward était rentré, elle s'était collée contre lui, son corps se détendant instantanément. Maintenant, presque quatre semaines plus tard elle avait seulement des cauchemars étranges.

Victoria semblait avoir résisté à la tempête étonnamment bien. Mis à part combattre un blues normal, elle ne semblait pas subir un gros traumatisme d'avoir vu l'homme qui avait engendré son enfant mourir devant elle.

« Il n'a rien fait mis à part me faire du mal et il aurait nuit à Robbie si j'étais restée avec lui. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas passé ces dernières semaines avec Esme et Carlisle j'aurais pu avoir de la peine pour lui, ou du moins regretter sa mort parce que je ne connaissais rien de mieux. Mais je vois la façon dont Esme et Carlisle sont ensemble, la façon dont Alice et Jasper sont et la façon dont vous deux êtes ensemble et je sais que ce que j'avais avec James était une blague, un cauchemar. Je ne savais pas comment une relation devait être jusqu'à ce que je le vois ici et c'est que je veux dans l'avenir. Je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter autre chose pour moi, mais plus important encore, pour l'amour de Robbie. Je préfère passer le reste de ma vie seule que de me contenter de quelqu'un qui ne me traitera pas de la façon dont Carlisle traite Esme.»

Bella voyait la façon dont Victoria s'était épanouie sous ses yeux depuis qu'elle avait quittée James. Et depuis qu'elle avait Robbie, elle était calme, heureuse, la peur de James s'était effacée de ses yeux. Elle était folle de son bébé, il était le centre de son monde.

Au milieu de tout cela, Bella avait un mariage à préparer. Quand elle se sentit à la hauteur, Alice l'entraîna à Seattle pour examiner des robes de mariée. Bella ne l'appréciait certainement pas autant qu' Alice et elle avait insistée pour faire beaucoup de pauses. Il ne restait à Alice plus que quelques mois jusqu'à son accouchement et elle devait commencer à se sentir lasse.

Bella ne comptait plus le nombre de magasins de robes de mariée qu'elles avaient fait avant l'heure du déjeuner et les deux d'entre elles étaient plus que prêtes à reposer leurs pieds pour une heure ou deux.

« Il y a tout simplement trop de choix » se plaignit Bella en mangeant son bol de raviolis avec enthousiasme. « Comment une personne est-elle censée choisir une robe parmi des milliers de modèles. J'en vois une que j'aime, puis l'instant d'après, j'en vois un autre. »

« Dieu, je sais» convint Alice. « Mais je crois que quand tu verras « la robe » tu le sauras instantanément et elle ne saura comparable à aucune autre. »

« Je l'espère. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps pour que la robe soit faite. »

« Eh bien, au moins, nous avons déjà réduit les modèles. Tu ne veux certainement pas un modèle moulant. »

« Non » se mit à rire Bella. « Même si je n'étais pas enceinte, je n'aurais pas la confiance nécessaire pour porter ce genre de choses. »

« Et pas de volants. »

« Ou froufous. »

« Ou quelque chose du genre meringue. »

« Ughh! Certainement pas meringue! » rit Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qui reste? » plaisanta Alice.

« Tu me connais. Je suis une personne avec des désirs simples. Je veux quelque chose de simple mais élégant, quelque chose de classique. Je ne veux pas cacher ma bosse de bébé mais je ne veux pas non plus quelque chose qui l'accentue. Je ne veux pas que les gens passent la journée à regarder mon estomac. »

« Nous allons la trouver, Bella. Au moins, le reste de l'organisation se passe bien. Les invitations sont prêtes à être envoyées et nous avons juste besoin de choisir les fleurs pour le bouquet. Les costumes des mecs sont en cours alors il ne nous reste plus que nos robes et nos chaussures. J'ai déjà réservé pour nos cheveux et le maquillage pour la journée. Ils vont faire aussi les cheveux et le maquillage de maman et Renée. Ça va être génial. Je ne peux pas attendre. »

« Tu es la meilleure amie que quiconque puisse avoir, Alice » dit Bella en prenant la main d'Alice dans la sienne.

«Je t'aime et j'aime mon frère. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu deviennes ma sœur» répondit Alice avec une petite larme.

« Moi aussi. »

«Regarde-nous » gloussa Alice. « Deux femmes enceintes toutes émotionnelles. Viens, nous allons trouver cette robe. »

Une heure plus tard, Bella trouva «la robe». C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait des lignes épurées et élégantes, une conception classique, un perlage et de la dentelle autour du corsage changeant de l'ordinaire. Les minuscules manches de dentelles rappelaient la dentelle du corsage. Le jupon en soie / satin était attachée directement au corsage d'une manière subtile. Le jupon était recouvert d'une couche de mousseline de soie fendue au milieu, permettant de montrer le jupon intérieur quand la mariée marchait. La mousseline de soie continuait dans une petite traîne qui pouvait être attachée pour lui permettre de danser.

«C'est parfait» souffla Bella quand elle l'essaya. La conception permettait à son estomac de se développer sans qu'elle n'ai à la modifier. « J'aime ça. C'est celle-ci, Alice. C'est la seule. »

Alice marchait autour d'elle et hocha la tête. « Ouais, je suis d'accord. Elle te va à merveille. J'aime les petits cristaux sur le corsage. Ca lui donne une touche de glamour. »

La modiste du magasin leurs suggéra des modifications tout en prenant les mesures de Bella. Bella lui parla de sa grossesse pendant qu'elle l'épinglait. Bella lui demanda si elle avait des robes de demoiselle d'honneur d' un style similaire.

« Cette conception peut être faite pour s'adapter sur une robe de demoiselle d'honneur avec peu de problème » expliqua la modiste. Après délibération, Bella décida que la robe d'Alice serait du même design que la sienne, mais la longueur s'arrêterait au genou et sans les manches. Elle serait modifiée pour laisser de la place à l'estomac d'Alice et elle la voulait d'un bleu marine brillant. Alice promit à la modiste un bonus si les deux robes pouvaient être prête deux semaines avant le mariage. La promesse faite, elles quittèrent la boutique, rayonnantes.

«C'est un tel soulagement d'avoir choisi les robes » soupira Bella. Elle avait décidée qu'elle ne voulait pas porter de voile, à la place elle avait choisit de porter un bandeau fait de la même dentelle et mousseline que la robe. Elles avaient jouées avec ses cheveux pour savoir si elle devait les remonter ou les laisser vers le bas, mais Bella savait qu'Edward aimait ses cheveux vers le bas. Le bandeau lui donnerait la touche «mariage».

Bella et Alice décidèrent de garder la chasse aux chaussures pour un autre jour. Elles étaient toutes les deux épuisées. Heureuses mais épuisées. Elles entrèrent dans la voiture d'Alice et commencèrent le long voyage vers Forks.

Edward était à la maison quand Bella entra à l'intérieur et se jeta sur ses genoux.

«Hey bébé» dit- il en souriant avant de lui donner un baiser de bienvenu. « Bonne journée? »

« Ouais, mais je suis absolument bouleversée. Vous avez tellement de la chance les mecs tous les costumes se ressemblent essentiellement tous » répondit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il rit et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. « Alors, tu as choisie une robe? »

« Oui et la robe d'Alice aussi. »

« A quoi elle ressemble? »

« Comme si j'allais te le dire» railla-t-elle. « Tu ne la verras pas avant le jour du mariage. »

« Aw! Donne-moi un indice. »

«C'est une robe et elle est blanche » lui dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Maline! Très bien, je vais attendre jusque-là, à moins que j'arrive à tirer les verres du nez à Alice. »

« Ouais, bonne chance avec ça! » rit Bella. Elle poussa un grand bâillement.

«Repose-toi sur le canapé pendant que je prépare le dîner, puis je te ferai couler un bain avant de nous coucher » lui suggéra-t-il en lui baisant la joue.

«D'accord» répondit-elle endormie.

Quand Edward revint dans la salle pour vérifier sur elle, elle était profondément endormie.

oooooo

Les semaines avant le mariage semblait passer en un éclair.

La pression artérielle d'Alice était légèrement élevée lors de son contrôle et Edward lui ordonna de ralentir.

« Tu as vu ce qui peut arriver Alice, alors ne sois pas stupide là-dessus » l'avertit Edward.

« Oui Alice. Tu dois te reposer plus. Nous avons les préparatifs du mariage sous contrôle et je peux facilement faire face à tout ce qui arrivera» dit Bella.

« Très bien, les deux harceleurs » grommela Alice. « Je ne vais pas être stupide. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses par téléphone de toute façon. »

«Je veux que tu reviennes la semaine prochaine et nous reprendrons ta tension artérielle » déclara Edward. « Je veux juste m' assurer que le bébé et toi allez bien. »

« Je sais, Edward. »

Bella était maintenant dans son deuxième trimestre et elle se sentait fantastique. À la grande joie d'Edward, elle avait maintenant une légère bosse de bébé seulement visible quand elle était nue. Il aimait passer ses mains dessus et faire des commentaires pour le bébé qui faisait rire Bella.

« Edward! Ne dis pas ça! Tu vas le traumatiser pour la vie! » rit Bella à un commentaire particulièrement suggestif qu' il avait fait tout en caressant sa peau.

« Il ou elle pourrait tout aussi bien s'habituer à voir sa maman et son papa faire beaucoup de câlins et de baisers à un âge précoce » sourit-il. « Il ou elle a besoin de savoir que papa ne peut pas obtenir assez de maman. »

« Eh bien, il ya certaines choses que maman et papa ont besoin de garder derrière des portes closes» lui reprocha-t-elle en souriant.

«Comme ça, par exemple » murmura-t-elle contre elle, il sourit quand son souffle se coupa quand il lécha un endroit particulièrement sensible.

« Oui ... juste comme ça » répondit-elle en gémissant.

oooooo

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la noce et Bella sentait ses nerfs commencer à faire sentir leur présence. Elle n'était pas nerveuse à l'idée d'épouser Edward, pas du tout, mais plutôt d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Elle était fondamentalement une personne réservée et attirer l'attention sur elle n'était pas quelque chose dont elle jouissait. Elle avait des cauchemars au sujet de trébucher pendant qu'elle avançait dans l'allée, faisant un spectacle complet d'elle-même.

Quand elle avait confiée ces craintes à Edward, il avait tout simplement souri et l'avait serrée. « Ce n'est qu'une seule journée bébé. Et si tu tombes, je te rattraperai. » Il l' embrassa et l'aida à calmer ses craintes.

Comme promis, les robes furent finies en un temps record et la modiste était même venue à Forks pour les dernières retouches. Alice haletait en voyant Bella dans sa robe. « Tu es si belle Bella» dit-elle. « Edward va tout simplement mourir en te voyant. »

«Dieu, j'espère que non! » rétorqua Bella en riant. « J'ai besoin de mon époux en bonne santé le jour de mon mariage. Et ma nuit de noces! » dit-elle malicieusement.

Alice partit dans un fou rire. « Ahh, le deuxième trimestre ... » dit-elle avec un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil connaisseur à Bella. « C'est génial. Jasper et moi sommes gravement limités dans notre choix de positions pour le moment, du moins quand je ne suis pas trop épuisée. »

« Il ne reste plus très longtemps maintenant, Alice. »

«Je sais» répondit-elle en frottant son ventre gonflé. «Je suis de plus en plus impatiente d'y être. Junior me rend très inconfortable, pour ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il me fasse courir à la salle de bain toutes les cinq minutes. »

Alice emmena les robes chez elle en pensant que ça serait trop tentant pour Edward de ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil si elles étaient chez Bella. Elles avaient trouvé les chaussures pour aller avec les robes. Comme elles étaient toutes les deux enceintes, elles avaient choisi des petits talons , Alice se lamentait sur le fait que son dos ne pouvait pas supporter la pression supplémentaire pour porter ses chaussures préférées.

Durant les semaines suivantes, Bella et Edward avait choisi leurs alliances ensemble. Bella avait choisi une magnifique bague en or rose pour compléter sa bague de fiançailles. Elle avait fait graver la date et le mot « Forever » dessus et elle ne pouvait pas résister à les regarder, son cœur sautait un battement à chaque fois. Elle n'aurait jamais rêvé il y a un an d'être en pleine préparation de son mariage avec l'homme de ses rêves et attendrait un bébé créé grâce à leur amour.

Renée et Phil étaient arrivés à Forks six jours avant le mariage, Edward et Jasper avaient été les chercher à Seattle parce que Bella et Alice avaient rendez-vous avec le traiteur et l'organisatrice de mariage. Charlie avait proposé de les héberger, mais même Renée avait estimé que ce serait un peu trop bizarre et elle avait décidé de rester dans un bed and breakfast assez proche.

« Phil et moi allons en profiter comme une deuxième lune de miel» expliqua Renée quand Bella lui demandait si ça ne la dérangeait pas. «Je vais lui faire visiter et nous passerons un super moment. »

Bella était soulagée parce que Charlie lui avait dit que Kara venait du Canada et qu'elle serait sa cavalière au mariage. Bella était certaine qu'elle allait rester avec Charlie. Elle ne pouvait imaginer l'ambiance si les parents divorcés de la mariée restaient dans la même maison avec leurs nouveaux partenaires. Maladroit ne commencerait même pas à le décrire.

« Bella! Bébé! » s'écria Renée en l'engloutissant dans une étreinte quand elle arriva dans l'appartement de Bella, suivie par Phil, Edward et un Jasper un peu abasourdi. Évidemment Renée avait fait son impression habituelle, pensa Bella en souriant.

«Maman! C'est si bon de te voir! » s'écria Bella, les larmes aux yeux. Ca lui manquait vraiment de ne pas avoir sa mère près d'elle, surtout maintenant pendant sa grossesse.

Se reculant, Renée regarda l'apparence subtilement changé de Bella, elle remarqua ses seins plus grands, sa peau rougeoyante et son estomac légèrement arrondie. « Tu as l'air radieuse bébé » souffla Renée en l'écrasant dans un autre câlin. « Tout simplement magnifique. »

« Laisse-moi te présenter à Alice, la sœur d'Edward et l'extraordinaire demoiselle d'honneur. » Prenant la main d'Alice, elle la fit avancer. « Alice a été mon rocher. Elle est la plus incroyable des amies et la meilleure des futures belle-sœur du monde. Je n'aurais pas pu faire tout cela sans elle » dit Bella.

Renée engloutit Alice dans une étreinte d'ours avant de commencer à parler frénétiquement. Elles sont du même genre, pensa Bella en souriant.

La nuit suivante, ils dinèrent chez Carlisle et Esme pour que Renée et Esme puissent se rencontrer. Charlie arriva seul parce que Kara n'arriverait que quelques jours avant le mariage. Esme avait demandé si Jacob aimerait venir, mais quand Bella lui avait demandé, il lui avait dit qu'il serait à Seattle ce soir-là. Il avait un rendez-vous avec sa banque pour obtenir un financement pour développer son entreprise qui marchait si bien qu'il avait besoin d'engager un autre mécanicien. Comme le rendez-vous était tard dans l'après-midi, il avait choisit d'y rester pour la nuit.

Le dîner fut un énorme succès, avec Esme et Renée s'amusant ensemble. Bella les avait trouvées à roucouler sur les photos de bébé d'Edward pendant que Renée parlait de Bella bébé, en promettant de lui envoyer des photos par mail quand elle retournerait en Floride. Quand elles avaient commencées à jaillir sur à quoi son bébé pourrait ressembler, elle les avait laissées seule.

Renée disait à tous ceux qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était celle qui avait dit en première à Bella qu' elle était enceinte, comme si elle était la seule responsable de toute la chose. Vu que c'était vrai, Bella dû accepter de donner le crédit à Renée pour remarquer ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

Au lieu de faire une soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, vu que ni Bella, ni Alice ne pouvaient boire de toute façon, les femmes avaient choisi d'aller dans un spa et de se faire dorloter à la place. Carlisle avait proposé de garder Robbie pour que Victoria puisse y aller aussi. Il y avait beaucoup de fous rires et de rougissements pendant les conversations osées, qui se passait à chaque fois que des femmes se réunissaient. Bella ne comptait même plus le nombre de «conseils» qu'elle avait reçu, certains si vilain qu'elle rougissait en les racontant à Edward qui en rigolait cette nuit-là.

Les gars avaient été dans un bar sportif à Port Angeles pour manger et boire. Charlie avait organisé le transport de retour vers Forks. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire en apprenant que ça voulait dire être à l'arrière d'un fourgon de police.

Deux jours avant le mariage, le personnel de la maternité offrit à Bella un énorme bouquet de fleurs accompagné d'une carte signée par tout le monde, pour souhaiter à Edward et elle le meilleur pour leur mariage et leur vie ensemble. Bella ne put arrêter ses larmes de couler quand ils leurs offrirent un beau vase en cristal Swarovski pour lequel tout le personnel avait cotisé. C'était son dernier jour avant le mariage et elle remercia tous les participants pour leurs bons vœux. Il y en avait quelques-uns, comme Sue et Bernard, qui étaient invités à la noce, elle avait promis aux autres de leurs apporter des photos quand elle reviendrait.

« Bébé, tu as des rendez-vous aujourd'hui? » demanda Edward pendant qu' ils prenaient le petit déjeuner la veille de leur mariage.

«Non, Dieu merci. Maman va venir plus tard, mais c'est tout. Tout le reste est fait » répondit Bella. « Pourquoi? »

«Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est une surprise » déclara Edward mystérieusement. « Nous irons dès que tu seras prête. »

Intriguée, Bella termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et alla s'habiller. Elle se demandait si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son cadeau de mariage. Elle avait acheté une belle montre à Edward avec son nom gravée dessus. Quand le bébé sera né, elle ajoutera son nom au sien. Elle avait planifiée de lui offrir demain matin.

Elle se foutait de la tradition, elle ne passerait pas la nuit loin d'Edward. Elle avait besoin de lui près d'elle pour bien dormir. A la place, il ira chez ses parents le matin, pendant que Bella irait chez Alice pour se préparer.

Dans la voiture, Edward prit la main de Bella dans la sienne. « Un jour de plus bébé et tu seras à moi pour toujours» murmura-t-il en levant sa main à ses lèvres.

Bella le regarda avec adoration. « Je sais. Je ne peux pas attendre pour t'épouser. Je t'aime tellement. »

Il sourit et passa son doigt sur sa joue. « Je t'adore. »

Quand elle put parler, elle lui demanda où ils allaient. Juste à l'extérieur de la ville, il tourna vers une petite route non pavée qui les emmenait dans une épaisse forêt.

« Près d'ici, bébé. Je t'expliquerai quand nous y arriverons. »

Une minute plus tard, Edward les emmena dans une clairière qui fit haleter Bella de plaisir. Une grande clairière fleurie entourée par des arbres des trois côtés, y compris de celui dont ils venaient. De l'autre côté, Bella vit un grand ruisseau qui traversait le terrain en pente, des collines et des montagnes dans le paysage lointain. C' était magnifique.

« Quel est cet endroit, Edward? C'est magnifique. »

Edward l'aida à sortir de la voiture et l'emmena dans la clairière. Il s'arrêta et la tira en face de lui, ses bras l'entourèrent pour se reposer sur son ventre légèrement arrondi, son pouce la caressant inconsciemment . Il posa son menton sur son épaule pendant qu' ils regardaient le paysage devant eux.

« Tu aimes? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Bien sûr, c'est magnifique. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici? »

« Pourrais-tu te voir vivre ici? »

«Vivre ici? » Bella tourna la tête, leurs respirations se mêlaient. « Que veux-tu dire? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Pourrais-tu te voir vivre dans notre maison, avec notre enfant, entouré par tout cela? »

Bella regarda autour d'elle, son cœur battant d'excitation. « Oui. »

« Alors c'est à toi, bébé. »

Bella se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda, un regard perplexe sur le visage. « Edward, dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Edward lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement. «J'ai acheté cette propriété pour nous. Pour construire notre maison dessus. Pour élever notre enfant ou nos enfants, si nous sommes vraiment bénis. C'est mon cadeau de mariage pour toi. »

Bella enroula ses bras autour de lui en fondant en larmes et en l'embrassant en même temps. « Oh Edward, c'est parfait! Merci, merci, merci! »

Edward se mit à rire et fit volte-face. « Je t' aime plus que la vie elle-même Bella. Rien n'est jamais trop pour toi. Tu m'as rendu si heureux. Toi et notre bébé. »

« Je ne pourrais pas imaginer être sans toi, Edward. Tu es ma vie. »

« Comme tu es la mienne » répondit Edward.

Leur baiser devint vite passionné et ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre en faisant l'amour à l'air libre, le soleil brillant sur leur dos et entourés par un paysage sublime à l'endroit où ils élèveraient leur famille et vieilliraient ensemble.

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou, alors vous êtes rassurés le bébé et bella vont bien.**

**Les préparatifs du mariage avancent et la robe est trouvée.**

** Lien pour voir la robe de Bella (retirez les espaces): **

** i115 . photobucket . com / albums / n304 / Cecilia1204 / wedding1 . jpg **

**Edward lui a fait un sacré cadeau de mariage, on se retrouve le week-end prochain pour le mariage.**

**Laissez mon un ptit com, je suis toute triste snif snif ils sont encore en baisse.**

**Bon week-end , bisous Emilie**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**mmccg, coco-des-iles, Elodie pixie B, doudounord2, BellaSwan12, birginie, Habswifes, Grazie, Atchoum16, choupiechou, xalexeex25, bichou85, midsum, amlove, Isnoname, thedreamymoon, ousna, Mamanlily, Galswinthe, Lili Pattsy, Tinga Bella, Elphina, cricri2388, mlca66, E D E L A cullen, lapiaf8**

**Anonymes:**

**edbel, larsand, Sihame, lillou, nana10, tiftif25, Ilonka, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 28

Un doux baiser réveilla Bella de son sommeil. Ouvrant un œil, elle leva les yeux pour voir Edward lui sourire, ses yeux verts étincelaient de joie. Elle lui donna un sourire endormi quand il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément pendant quelques instants avant de se reculer.

« Bonjour, tête endormie» murmura-t-il. « Devine quel jour on est? »

« Euh, est-ce que c'est ton anniversaire? » le taquina-t-elle doucement.

Edward secoua la tête en souriant.

« Mon anniversaire? »

Il lâcha un faux grognement et se pencha pour chatouiller son cou avec sa langue, la faisant crisser quand ses mains se mirent à chatouiller sa taille. Elle éclata de rire en tentant de se faufiler loin de lui. « Okay, okay! J'abandonne! C'est le jour de notre mariage! »

Edward arrêta de la chatouiller et lui sourit. « Maline. Joyeux jour de mariage mon amour. »

Bella l'atteignit et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. « Joyeux jour de mariage Edward. »

Avec réticence Edward se redressa en la prenant avec lui pour s'adosser à la tête de lit et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Il voulait profiter de cette occasion pour avoir un peu de calme avant que la folie commence. Alice serait bientôt ici pour emmener Bella et il ne la reverrait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle avance dans l'allée jusqu'à lui. Il sentit son cœur battre avec enthousiasme à cette pensée. Bella allait devenir sa femme aujourd'hui! Enfin, la femme de ses rêves serait la sienne.

«Je veux te donner ton cadeau de mariage avant qu'Alice n'arrive» dit Bella. Sortant du lit, elle atteignit l'intérieur de son tiroir de sous-vêtements et en sortit son cadeau, enveloppé dans un papier blanc. Elle grimpa sur ses genoux, à cheval sur ses jambes et lui donna son cadeau. Edward lui donnait un autre baiser en prenant son cadeau. Il l'ouvrit impatiemment et sourit largement en sortant la montre.

« Elle est gravée » lui dit-elle en la retournant pour qu'il voit son nom.

«Elle est belle mon amour. Merci. Je l'aime et je la chérirai toujours » dit-il doucement.

« Quand le bébé sera né, je ferais graver son nom dessus aussi. » Bella l'aida à mettre sa montre et ils l'admirent tous deux sur son poignet.

Edward prit doucement son visage dans ses mains et l'attira vers lui. Il lui donna un long baiser sensuel qui leurs fit à tous deux accélérer leur respiration et ils se détachèrent «Dieu, Je t'aime. Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir, nous serons seuls et nous pourrons rester au lit toute la journée si nous voulons. »

« Mmm, moi aussi» en convint Bella. Elle regarda l'heure et poussa un doux soupir. « Je ferais mieux de m'habiller. Alice sera bientôt là et j'ai besoin de manger quelque chose. Mes nerfs ne me laisseront probablement pas manger plus tard. »

«Je vais appeler maman pour m'assurer que toi et Alice mangiez quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que mon épouse s'évanouisse de faim» l'avertit-il doucement. Son épouse. Dieu, il aimait ces mots.

« Ne m'harcèle pas » lui dit Bella. « Je vais avoir maman, Esme et Alice qui vont regarder tout ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surprotèges aussi. » Elle lui donna un autre coup de bec et bougea pour descendre de lui.

«Attend. J'ai quelque chose pour toi» déclara Edward en atteignant le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortant une petite boîte de bijoutier.

« Edward! Est-ce que nous acheter une belle propriété n'était pas assez comme cadeau de mariage? » L'admonesta Bella quand il lui mit la boîte dans les mains.

«J'aime t'offrir des choses » répondit-il. « C'est juste un petit quelque chose pour que tu portes aujourd'hui. Penses-y comme ton « quelque chose de nouveau » .

Secouant la tête, elle ouvrit la boîte et haleta en voyant le beau bracelet en diamant à l'intérieur. « Edward, c'est magnifique! Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû. »

Ignorant ses mots, il sortit le bracelet et le mit sur son poignet. Il avait trois diamants qui brillaient dans la lumière du soleil, les stries de lumière multicolore étaient presque aveuglantes.

« Parfait » sourit-il.

Bella sourit et l'embrassa avec passion une dernière fois. « Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, mais je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »

« C'est une promesse que je veux que tu tiennes» répondit-il, ses yeux verts brillaient d'amour.

oooooo

« Comment vont tes nerfs? » demanda Alice pendant qu'elles étaient assises à faire leurs manucures et leurs pédicures. Avec sa boutique en plein cœur de Port Angeles, Alice connaissait bien la manucure qui possédait la boutique à quelques pas ainsi que la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse.

« Eh bien, les papillons se renforcent au fil des heures» admit Bella.

«C'est normal» dit Alice. « Attend d'arriver à la maison de maman et de t'apprêter à marcher dans l'allée. Tu auras l'impression que les papillons feront du disco là-dedans.»

« Ca ne m'aide pas, Alice » gémit Bella.

Esme, Renée et Victoria arrivèrent peu de temps après s'être fait faire les cheveux et le maquillage. Victoria avait amené le petit Robbie avec elle et Renée l' avait câliné pendant des siècles. Aucune d'elles n'avait vu la robe.

Bella se demandait comment Edward faisait face. Etait-il aussi nerveux qu'elle? Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de le voir. Elle frotta ses mains sur son ventre d'un geste apaisant.

Grâce à ses contacts de travail, Jacob avait réussi à obtenir une belle classique Mustang rouge pour l'emmener elle et Alice chez Esme. Son ami Embry allait être leur chauffeur pour l'après-midi. Le mariage devait avoir lieu à 15 heures et les minutes avançaient à la fois trop rapidement et trop lentement au goût de Bella.

«Quelle journée magnifique ça va être! » s'écria Renée en rentrant après avoir inspecté le jardin d'Alice.

« Alors, est-ce le chaos à la maison maman? » demanda Alice.

« Non, c'est un chaos organisé en fait » rit Esme. «Le traiteur est arrivé à l'heure, il y a eu de l'agitation et du bruit toute la matinée pendant que les décorations étaient mise en place et tout est prêt. J'ai donné l'ordre aux garçons de ne pas interférer avec quoi que ce soit ou ils auront à faire à moi. » Esme sourit à Bella. « Ils regardaient une rediffusion d'un match de football quand je suis partie. »

«Dieu, c'est tellement facile pour les gars » se plaignit Alice. « Ils se décideront à s'habiller cinq minutes avant la cérémonie. Nous nous devons nous préparer pendant des heures. »

«C'est vrai» en convint Renée. « Mais personne ne va regarder le marié. Tous les yeux seront rivés sur la belle mariée. »

Bella gémit doucement. « Merci de me le rappeler! J'ai essayé de sortir cette pensée de ma tête. »

« Tu seras bien bébé » répondit Renée. « Tu seras magnifique. »

Les heures s'écoulaient pendant que les préparatifs se poursuivaient. Les autres avaient été stupéfaits quand Bella leur avait dit que le cadeau de mariage d'Edward était une propriété pour faire construire une maison. Bella regarda Esme qui avait un air un peu coupable sur son visage. « Vous le saviez, Esme? »

Esme fit un signe coupable. «Je dois l'admettre. Edward m'a demandé de l'aider à chercher une belle propriété. Grâce à mes contacts avec les organismes de bienfaisance avec qui je travaille, je connais quelques agents immobiliers et j'ai suivie les exigences d'Edward. Nous avons visités quelques propriétés, mais dès qu' Edward a vu celle-là, il savait que c'était pour vous. »

« Il a raison. C'est le plus magnifique des terrains » soupira Bella. «Ce sera un endroit merveilleux pour élever notre enfant. Je ne peux pas attendre pour commencer à planifier la maison. J'aimerais que nous ayons des super pouvoirs pour la construire à toute vitesse. »

« Malheureusement, il va falloir la construire normalement, à vitesse humaine» lui fit remarquer Alice.

La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse s'occupèrent d'elle l'une après l'autre. Bella était la dernière et naturellement, elles prirent plus longtemps sur ses cheveux et son maquillage. Alice avait refusée de laisser Bella se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette sa robe. Elle voulait que Bella ait le plein effet quand elle se verrait.

Quand il fut temps de s'habiller, les papillons étaient devenus des chevaux au galop dans l'estomac de Bella. Alice arriva déjà habillée, prête à aider Bella avec sa robe.

« Tu es belle Alice » commenta Bella. Alice avait choisi de porter ses cheveux en chignon lâche. La robe lui allait parfaitement, son estomac arrondi était couvert du tissu marine.

« Merci. Passons cette robe sur toi et je peux te garantir que les yeux d'Edward lui sortiront de la tête quand il te verra. »

Avec précaution, elle mit la robe sur Bella, Alice contrôla que tout était en place et remonta la fermeture éclair cachée. Mettant ses chaussures, elle se tourna vers Alice. « C'est bien? »

Alice était là, les mains jointes devant elle. «Dieu, Bella. Tu as l'air tout simplement ... magnifique. Il est temps que tu te regardes aujourd'hui. » Emmenant Bella dans sa chambre, elle la tourna vers le miroir.

Encore une fois, Bella était dans la crainte de sa propre transformation. Ses cheveux tombaient en grosses boucles dans son dos, le bandeau dans les cheveux était le seul accessoire. Ses yeux bruns avait l'air énorme et le maquillage était impeccable. La robe était comme un rêve, tombant au sol dans un doux nuage de mousseline de soie. Sa bosse de bébé était visible, mais pas le centre de l'attention.

« Wow. »

« Ouais, wow» acquiesça Alice. « Je vais peut-être devoir demander à Jasper de tenir Edward quand il te verra. Nous savons tous qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de retenue quand il s'agit de toi. » Elles eurent toutes deux un petit rire en accord.

« Pouvons-nous entrer maintenant? »

« Bien sûr » dit Alice. Les femmes entrèrent toutes dans la chambre et s'arrêtèrent en apercevant Bella.

Renée fondit en larmes. « Oh mon dieu! Ma petite fille est si belle. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu es belle! » Elle prit les mains de Bella et les serra. «Je voudrais te câliner mais je ne veux pas froisser ta robe. »

«Merci Maman. »

« Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulue est que tu sois heureuse » poursuivit Renée. « Et tu es absolument radieuse aujourd'hui. Tous mes espoirs ont été exaucés. Tu as trouvé un homme merveilleux, qui t'aime comme tu mérites de l'être et tu vas faire de moi une grand-mère. Je ne pouvais pas rêver de plus. »

Bella renifla et essaya désespérément d'arrêter de pleurer. Ne se souciant pas de faire un pli ou deux sur sa robe elle prit sa mère dans ses bras. «Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi petite fille. »

«Renée, vous devez arrêter de pleurer ou votre maquillage sera ruiné » l'avertit Alice qui avait les yeux suspicieusement humides aussi.

Se ressaisissant, Bella accepta les compliments de Victoria et d'Esme. Maintenant qu'elle était habillée, elle voulait commencer la cérémonie. Elle voulait voir Edward.

«Voilà, Bella » déclara Alice en tenant une jarretière en dentelle bleue. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose de bleu. » Renée prit la jarretière et aida Bella à la mettre. Se pencher était un peu difficile pour Alice pour le moment.

Renée sortit un sac de velours de sa bourse. «C'était à ta grand-mère, elle me les a transmis. Plus tard elles seront à toi, mais pour l'instant elles seront ton « quelque chose de vieux » et ton « quelque chose d'emprunté ». Elle sortit une paire de boucle d'oreille en forme de gouttes en diamant. « Elles iront à merveille avec le bracelet qu'Edward t'as donné. »

Bella avait toujours aimée ces boucles d'oreilles, étant enfant elle suppliait sa mère de lui laissé les porter. Renée la laissa les mettre pendant quelques minutes sous son regard. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient son souvenir le plus précieux de sa mère. Elle espérait qu'ils seraient transmis dans la famille pour plusieurs générations. «Merci Maman. Tu sais que je prendrais bien soin d'elles. »

Renée hocha la tête, son regard très ému.

« Hey, où est tout le monde? » cria Charlie.

« Ici » répondit Alice.

Charlie bondit dans la pièce et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Bella. « Euh ... euh ... Wow, Bells. Tu as l'air ... » il secoua la tête d'étonnement.

Renée passa son bras sous le sien et lui sourit. «Est-ce que notre petite fille n'est pas la plus belle mariée qui n'ai jamais existée? »

Charlie hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« Merci papa. Tu es très beau toi aussi » sourit Bella. Charlie avait l'air très raffiné dans son smoking noir.

Se ressaisissant, Charlie prévint Esme que Carlisle était là pour venir les chercher. « Embry est en chemin, Bells. »

«Où est Kara? » Bella et Edward avait dîné avec Charlie et Kara le soir où elle était arrivée et elle l'a trouvé charmante. Elle pouvait voir son père s'illuminer quand il la regardait.

« Jacob l'emmène à la maison et je la retrouve là-bas. »

Esme, Renée et Victoria partirent pour retourner à la maison quand Embry arriva devant la porte de chez Alice. La voiture était décorée avec le traditionnel ruban blanc.

« Tu es prête Bells? » demanda Charlie en tendant son coude.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration, elle accepta le bouquet de mariée qu'Alice lui tendait et s'avança. «Je suis prête papa. Faisons-le. »

oooooo

Edward tira sur les poignets de son smoking pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois de la journée. Son rythme incessant rendait Jasper fou.

« Détends-toi, Edward » plaida-t-il. « Elle sera là bientôt. »

«Je sais, je sais. Dieu, pourquoi suis-je si nerveux? »

«C'est normal. Dès que tu la verras, tu iras bien. »

« Dieu, je ne peux pas attendre de la voir. Elle va être si belle, je le sais. » Il regarda Jasper qui lisait le journal alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon. « Etais-tu nerveux? »

Jasper déposa le journal et sourit à Edward. «J'étais prêt à mendier pour un valium, j'étais tellement nerveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'adorais Alice plus que tout, mais il y avait quelque chose au sujet de la cérémonie qui ... »

« Ouais. Ca doit être un problème de mecs» réfléchit Edward. Il regarda sa montre et vit que l'aiguille des minutes avait avancé de seulement quelques espaces. Merde, pourquoi le temps passait si lentement? Il fit courir ses doigts sur la montre que Bella lui avait offerte ce matin, ce qui le fit se sentir un peu mieux.

Il avait regardé le chaos organisé qui avait régné dans la maison de ses parents toute la matinée. Les gens s'étaient baladés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur toute la journée, à mettre les choses en place. Juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire, il était sortit pour vérifier que les préparatifs avançaient et il s'était fait engueuler par Esme pour être venu. Décidant qu'il était plus sûr de rentrer dans la maison, il avait tout observé de loin.

Le chapiteau avait été installé la veille et il était maintenant remplie de tables et de chaises, décorés de couleur crème et marine. Il y avait des rubans crème et marine accrochés sur les chaises et le long du toit du chapiteau tandis que les tables brillaient de l'argenterie et du cristal poli. Des fleurs abondaient de partout. Le traiteur était frénétiquement occupé dans la cuisine d'Esme pour préparer la fête.

De l'autre côté du grand jardin, des chaises avaient été mis en place dans le jardin de fleurs d'Esme où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu. Il y aurait seulement environ quarante personnes, de sorte que tout aurait une ambiance intime. Il y avait des socles pleins de fleurs fixés dans un demi-cercle où ils diraient leurs vœux.

Edward entendit les premiers invités arriver alors Jasper et lui sortirent pour les rencontrer. Pendant les dix prochaines minutes, il bavardait avec les arrivants jusqu'à ce qu'il vit son père arriver avec les autres femmes.

« N'avez-vous pas l'air superbe toutes les trois? » dit Jasper de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

« Tu es un charmeur » jaillit Renée en riant. « Si j'avais vingt ans de moins et que nous n'étions pas tous les deux mariés ... » Ils eurent tous un petit rire quand le visage de Jasper devint rouge betterave.

«Bella sera ici dans peu de temps » déclara Esme en regardant autour d'elle. « Ah bien, le pasteur White est ici » dit-elle en s'éloignant pour saluer l'homme qui allait célébrer le mariage.

En un rien de temps, l'organisatrice de mariage exhorta à chacun de commencer à prendre place avant que la cérémonie ne commence.

Edward et Jasper se placèrent à l'avant et vérifièrent leurs costumes. « Tout est en place? » demanda Edward nerveusement.

« Pour la millième fois, oui. Tu as l'air très bien» gloussa Jasper.

L'organiste commença à jouer et Edward pouvait voir les invités devenir de plus en plus excités alors que l'heure approchait. Soudain, la musique changea en l'universellement connue « Marche nuptiale » et Edward prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer à jeter son premier coup d'œil à son épouse adorée.

oooooo

« Prête? » lui demanda Charlie pendant qu'ils se tenaient ensemble en attendant le signal pour y aller.

« Je ne crois pas n'avoir jamais été aussi prête, papa. »

Charlie se pencha et embrassa la joue de Bella. «Je t'aime, Bells. »

« Je t'aime aussi, papa. Tu as été le meilleur » dit-elle en souriant et avec les yeux larmoyants.

«Sois heureuse».

«Je le suis papa. Je le suis. »

La musique commença et Alice fut la première à y aller. Ils se tenaient debout derrière un rideau de verdure qui les abritait de tous les regards jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'ouvrent. Saisissant fermement le bras de Charlie, elle s'avança.

Edward regarda sa sœur marcher sur le tapis qui couvrait l'allée et lui sourit . Alice lui sourit à son tour avant de souffler à son mari un baiser coquin. Edward entendit Jasper avoir un petit rire à côté de lui mais il était trop centré sur le fait d' avoir son premier aperçu de Bella.

Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa littéralement le souffle! Un ange, son ange, se dirigeait vers lui et il ne pouvait plus respirer et plus penser. Bella était désespérément belle pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui en se tenant au bras de son père. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se retrouvèrent tout simplement tous les deux, tout le monde autour d'eux avaient disparus. L'amour brillant dans les yeux de chacun était palpable. Edward fit un pas en avant, ayant juste envie de la toucher et de la faire entrer dans ses bras, mais Jasper posa sa main sur lui, lui interdisant.

« Patience, Edward » murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

«Elle est si belle» répondit Edward dans la crainte complète.

Bella lui souriait tendrement en se dirigeant vers lui, à ce qui lui semblait un rythme désespérément lent. Finalement, Edward ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps fit quelques pas vers l'avant et la rencontra à quelques mètres. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, aucun des deux ne se souciaient des soupirs de la plupart des femmes invitées à cet affichage manifeste de dévotion.

Le son du raclage de la gorge bruyant de Charlie les ramena sur terre. Edward fit à Charlie un sourire un peu penaud. « Désolé. » Bella eut un petit rire à l'expression du visage de Charlie. Elle se tourna vers son père il l'embrassa sur la joue et tendit sa main à Edward. Serrant sa main, il l'emmena vers le pasteur qui attendait, ignorant les regards complices d' Alice et Jasper. Bella remit son bouquet à Alice, puis se mit face à Edward, ses mains englouties dans les siennes.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient d'un vert brillant, son adoration pour elle sautait aux yeux. Bella ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en voyant combien elle comptait pour lui. Une de ses mains quitta la sienne et frotta doucement son ventre légèrement arrondi, sans dire un mot pour lui montrer combien ils l'aimaient tous les deux.

Le pasteur White attira doucement leur attention pour que la cérémonie puisse commencer. Bella pouvait à peine croire qu'elle était enfin là, elle se mariait avec Edward. Leurs paroles étaient secouées par l'émotion du moment. La cérémonie était traditionnelle mis à part leurs vœux qu'ils avaient choisis d'écrire. Edward fut le premier à parler.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, ses émotions menaçant de prendre le dessus. « Bella, mon amour, ma vie. Je n'avais jamais rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui allait devenir la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Tu as fait irruption dans ma vie et je n'ai jamais été le même. Tu m'as apporté la joie totale, l'amour , la passion, l'amitié et je ne veux plus jamais être sans toi. Tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse recevoir. Tu portes mon bébé en toi et je suis émerveillée de ton cadeau désintéressé. Il n'y a pas assez de mots pour exprimer la profondeur de mon amour et de mon dévouement, mais je te promets de passer chaque jour à essayer d'être digne de toi et de ton amour. Je t'aimerai toujours, ma bien-aimée Bella. »

Bella ne put arrêter les larmes de tomber en écoutant les mots sincères d'Edward. Son cœur menaçait de faire éclater son amour pour lui. Edward essuya tendrement ses larmes avec ses doigts, en lui souriant doucement. Bella lui fit un sourire tremblant en se préparant à dire ses vœux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie, mais je promets de remercier le ciel chaque jour pour toi. Tu m'aimes, me chéris et tu t'occupes de moi. Tu es mon ami, mon amant , mon confident et je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon être. Notre amour a créé le miracle qu'est notre enfant, la preuve que rien n'est impossible quand deux personnes s'aiment comme nous le faisons. Je ne peux pas attendre de passer ma vie avec toi, d'élever notre enfant, de vieillir ensemble. Tu es ma vie Edward, maintenant et pour toujours. »

Le pasteur White attendit quelques instants avant de continuer. Il y avait des sons de reniflement provenant de plusieurs femmes. Jasper remit les alliances lorsqu'on lui demanda.

«Moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, te prend Isabella, comme mon épouse légitime. Accepte cette alliance comme symbole de mon amour éternel et de mon dévouement» dit-il en plaçant l'alliance à son doigt.

«Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, te prend Edward, comme mon mari légitime. Accepte cette alliance comme symbole de mon amour éternel et de mon dévouement. »

Edward lui serra la main après qu'elle ait placé l'alliance à son doigt, ils avaient tous deux les larmes aux yeux. Ils appartenaient à l'autre maintenant et pour le reste de leur vie.

« ... Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » annonça le pasteur White avec joie.

Pas besoin d'un deuxième appel, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Bella enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou en lui rendant son baiser avec la même passion. Encore une fois, tout s'évanouissait autour d'eux quand ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, incapables de contenir leur joie. Seuls les sifflets de loups humoristiques de quelques-uns des hommes pénétrèrent dans leur brume remplit d'amour.

«Les gars, prenez une chambre! » cria Jacob, ce qui leurs valut plusieurs éclats de rire.

« Ferme-là, Jake » répondit Bella en rougissant. Edward la serra contre lui en riant.

Après cela, ils eurent des câlins et des félicitations de tous ainsi que des photos de prisent, puis les invités furent introduits vers le chapiteau pour la réception. Après le repas, Edward et Bella se mirent à danser la traditionnelle première danse. Ils enroulèrent leurs bras l'un autour de l'autre quand les premières notes de « All of You» commença.

_I've never this feeling before (Je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment auparavant)  
I've never wanted anyone more (De vouloir quelqu'un autant)  
And something in your eyes tells me ( Et que quelques choses dans tes yeux me disent)  
You feel the way that I do (I feel like you do) (Que tu te sens de la même façon que moi ( j'ai l'impression que tu le fais))  
If you would like to stay here all night ( Si tu veux rester ici toute la nuit)  
You know that I would say it's alright (Tu sais que je dirais que c'est bien)  
Though I'm saying yes, I confess ( Bien que je dirai oui, je l'avoue)  
I've got more on my mind (J'ai plus dans mon esprit)  
'Cause I want more of you than your time ( Parce que je veux plus de toi que ton temps)_

« Tu me coupes le souffle, ma superbe épouse » murmura Edward, en soulevant sa main et en embrassant son alliance.

«J'ai perdu le mien au moment où je t'ai vu, mon magnifique mari » répondit Bella d'une voix rauque.

_All of you, your body and soul ( Chaque partie de toi, ton corps et ton âme)  
Every kind of love you can express ( Chaque genre d'amour que tu peux exprimer)  
All the secret dreams you've never told (Tous les rêves secrets que tu n'as jamais dit)  
I want everything, and I'll take nothing less ( Je veux tout, et je ne prendrai rien de moins)  
All of you as long as you live ( Chaque partie de toi tant que tu vivras)  
Everything you've never shared before (Tout ce que tu n'as jamais partagé auparavant)  
I want all of you that you can give ( Je veux tout ce que tu peux donner)  
All your joys and all your sorrows ( Toutes tes joies et toutes tes tristesses)  
Your today's and your tomorrow's ( Ton aujourd'hui et ton demain)_

Bella enfouit son visage sous le menton d'Edward en inhalant sa délicieuse odeur. _Mien. Il est tout à moi_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je ne le laisserai jamais partir_ .

«Je t'aime» chuchota-t-il contre ses cheveux, sa main caressait délicatement son dos pendant qu'ils se balançaient sur la musique.

_How I long to feel the warmth of your touch ( A quel point j'ai envie de sentir la chaleur de ton touché)  
And then if I'm not asking too much ( Et puis je n'en demande pas trop)  
I'd like to spend my life wandering through ( Je veux passer ma vie à errer sur)  
All the wonders of you (Toutes tes merveilles)  
And when we're lying close in the dark ( Et quand nous sommes couchés dans l'obscurité)  
So close I feel each beat of your heart (Je me sens proche de chaque battement de ton cœur)  
I want you to reveal what you feel ( Je veux que tu me révèles tout ce que tu ressens)  
All you hold deep inside (Tout ce que tu gardes profondément en toi)  
There is nothing I want you to hide ( Il n'y a rien que je veux que tu caches )_

« Je t'aime aussi» répondit-elle.

« Heureuse? »

Bella hocha la tête. «Extatique».

« Tu es à moi maintenant. L'un et l'autre. »

_All of you, your body and soul (Chaque partie de toi, ton corps et ton âme)  
Everything you want this love to be ( Tout ce que tu veux que cet amour soit)  
I want all of you, all that you can give ( Je veux chaque partie de toi, tout ce que tu peux donner)  
And in return for all your giving ( Et en retour de tous tes dons)  
Let me give you, all of me (Permet-moi de te donner, tout de moi)_

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que les autres s'étaient levés pour danser jusqu'à ce que Charlie ne les coupe pour danser avec sa fille.

« Tu l'as pour le reste de sa vie. Une danse avec son vieil homme n'est pas trop demandé» déclara Charlie avec ironie désabusée

Avec une répugnance visible, Edward la laissa partir pour aller danser avec d'autres personnes, Esme en première. Après plusieurs danses, Bella plaida pour faire une pause et s'asseoir avec Jacob. Edward dansait avec Victoria et Bella ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps dans le smoking. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de le dépouiller de lui plus tard. Rien n'était plus magnifique qu'Edward nu.

«Avec qui danse Edward? » demanda Jacob en la coupant de ses pensées lascives.

« C'est Victoria » répondit-elle en le regardant. Elle était surprise de le voir regarder Victoria avec un air étrange sur son visage. « Elle vit avec Carlisle et Esmée et son bébé, Robbie. Je t'en ai parlé, souviens-toi? »

« _C'est_ Victoria? » Bella hocha la tête. « Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était si belle » dit-il.

« Tu veux que je te présente? » Jacob acquiesça impatient avec un air un peu abasourdi sur le visage.

Avec un frisson secret, Bella l'emmena vers Edward et Victoria. « Victoria, je voudrais te présenter un de mes meilleurs amis, Jacob Black. »

Victoria sourit à Jacob et rougit quand Jacob lui prit la main et la baisa. Edward arqua les sourcils en souriant à Bella.

« S. .. Salut Jacob » bégaya-t-elle.

«S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Jake. Tu veux danser? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'adorerais. » Bella et Edward oubliés, Jacob prit Victoria dans ses bras quand la musique commença.

Edward emmena Bella à leur table pour boire un verre. « Eh bien, c'était intéressant » dit-il en souriant.

Bella hocha la tête. « Très. Je n'ai jamais vu Jacob agir comme ça avant. »

« Ca doit être tout le romantisme dans l'air» murmura-t-il en se blottissant dans son cou. « Tu te sens romantique, Mme Cullen? »

Bella ressentit un frisson primitif à ses mots. « Très romantique, M. Cullen. »

« Combien de temps avant que nous puissions partir? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Bientôt, je l'espère. Je ressens le besoin de dire un mensonge. Les femmes dans mon état ont besoin de beaucoup de repos, comme tu le sais. » Ils avaient une longue route pour aller à Seattle quand ils partiraient d' ici et Bella ne pouvait pas attendre de passer les deux prochaines journées seule avec Edward.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment avec Rosalie et Emmett, qui avaient amenés avec eux le petit Riley, qui courait sous les tables depuis un moment. Alice et Bella étaient assises pour prendre une pause quand Esme arriva en tenant le Petit Robbie qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.

«Je vois que Victoria passe un bon moment» sourit Esme quand elles se tournèrent toutes vers Jacob et Victoria qui dansaient et riaient ensemble. Mis à part que de boire quelque chose ensemble, ils n'avaient pas cessés de danser, Victoria savait que Robbie était entre de bonne main.

« Est-ce que mon impression qu'il se passe quelque chose est juste? » demanda Rosalie avec un sourire narquois. « Après tout, j'ai eu raison au sujet de nos tourtereaux ici, pas vrai? » dit-elle en désignant Bella et Edward.

« Pouvons-nous avoir une autre fête? » demanda Emmett avec empressement, récoltant plusieurs rires.

« Eh bien, pour ma part, j'aimerai voir Jacob heureux» dit Bella. « J'espère que nous verrons le début d'une autre belle romance.»

Enfin, Alice annonça qu'il était temps pour Bella de se changer de sa robe de mariée. S'arrachant des bras de son mari, elle fut traînée à l'intérieur. Alice l' aida à se changer dans une belle robe argentée. Quand elle fut prête, elle prit Alice dans ses bras et la serra aussi fortement que le ventre d'Alice le permettait.

«Je t'aime, Al. Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. Ca n'aurait pas été une si belle journée sans toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi sœurette » dit Alice en souriant, les yeux larmoyants. « Tu as rendu mon frère si heureux et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Tu avais l'air magnifique aujourd'hui, Bella. »

Elles se tenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Bella sente le bébé d'Alice mettre un coup de pied. « Désolé junior. Je ne voulais pas t'écraser » sourit Bella.

« Junior a juste hâte de rencontrer son cousin ou sa cousine» expliqua Alice. « Allons-y, je suis sûre qu'Edward est désespéré de t'avoir pour lui seul. »

Bella et Edward firent le tour pour remercier tout le monde de les avoir aidés à rendre cette journée spéciale avant de se préparer à lancer le bouquet et enlever sa jarretière. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Alice et Jasper, Edward sortit quelques boîtes

« Il s'agit d'un signe de reconnaissance et de gratitude de Bella et moi pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour rendre cette journée fantastique» dit-il en leur remettant les boîtes.

Ils offrirent à Jasper une montre en or et à Alice une paire de boucles d'oreilles en perles, les deux crièrent de joie.

Tous les hommes célibataires se préparaient à essayer d'attraper la jarretière. Edward se mit à genoux et fit courir ses mains vers le haut de la jambe de Bella, lui provoquant des picotements partout et il lui fit un sourire sensuel. Il se leva ensuite et jeta la jarretière aux hommes qui attendaient, Bella ne put s'empêcher d' haleter de rire quand elle atterrit dans les mains d'un Charlie réticent. Charlie fut l'objet de plusieurs remarques grivoises, jusqu'à ce qu'il les menace de tous les jeter en prison s'ils n'arrêtaient pas.

La dernière chose qu'il restait à faire était de jeter le bouquet. Bella jeta le bouquet au dessus de sa tête et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait eu. Victoria était là, debout avec les fleurs dans ses bras, un regard étonné sur le visage. Bella se demandait si elle n'avait jamais été à un mariage avant. Si c'était le cas, c' était certainement la chance du débutant d' attraper le bouquet pour sa première fois.

Enfin, après une rafale de vœux, d'embrassades et de rires, ils se mirent en chemin vers Seattle.

« Ce fut une journée merveilleuse, tu ne penses pas? » demanda Bella avec un sourire fatigué.

Edward lui baisa la main avant de la poser sur sa cuisse. « Ça l'était. Je suis tellement heureux Mme Cullen. Tu étais si belle aujourd'hui. Je suis un homme chanceux. »

«Je suis la seule chanceuse. J'ai un mari incroyablement beau et je vais être mère dans quelques mois. Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux. »

«Je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime. »

Involontairement une rafale de bâillement frappa Bella. Edward sourit et lui caressa la joue. «Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas un peu pendant que je conduis. Tu dois être épuisée » dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre et le caresser.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. Maintenant que l'adrénaline commence à s'estomper, je n'arrive plus à garder les yeux ouverts » soupira Bella avec un autre bâillement.

« Dors mon amour. Je te réveillerai quand nous serrons près de l'hôtel Fairmont. »

Ça avait l'air d' être seulement quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils entrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel favorite. Bella était sur le point d'entrer quand Edward l'arrêta.

«Je suis très à cheval sur la tradition, Mme Cullen » dit-il en souriant quand il la prit dans ses bras et la berça contre son torse.

«Ne sommes-nous pas censés faire cela quand entrerons dans notre maison? » gloussa Bella.

« Donc je te porterais sur le seuil à deux reprises,» Edward haussa les épaules en fermant la porte avec son pied et allant directement vers la chambre où il la fit descendre lentement, lui permettant de glisser le long de son corps, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent à la sensation.

Edward recula et prit ses mains dans les siennes, il les leva à ses lèvres et embrassa et lécha chaque doigt l'un après l'autre avant de faire passer sa langue sur ses paumes. Lentement, il embrassa ses bras, suçotant doucement ses épaules laissés à nu par la robe. Bella le serrait à la taille pendant que sa langue explorait sa gorge, avançant jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant de prendre son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche.

Elle ferma les yeux en faisant retomber sa tête, exposant sa gorge à son toucher, son pouls s'accéléra avec l'excitation. Doucement, sensuellement, les lèvres d'Edward survolèrent sa peau, s'arrêtant sur son point d'impulsion et le suçota doucement. Il ne l'avait pas encore touché d'une autre manière et son corps frissonnait en prévision.

« Dieu, j'aime ta peau. Elle est comme le plus doux des velours » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres remuaient de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa tempe.

« Embrasse-moi Edward » plaida-t-elle, en prenant l'arrière de sa tête et en le tirant vers elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser profondément sensuel, pour faire part de leurs émotions sans un mot. Le baiser s'approfondissait et devint vite chaud et urgent, leurs langues se battaient en duel pour la possession et leurs corps se pressaient l' un contre l'autre.

Ayant besoin de respirer, ils se reculèrent, mais Edward se pencha immédiatement et aspira la peau de sa gorge, pendant que ses mains se déplaçaient sur ses seins, les pétrissant doucement, conscients de leur sensibilité. Bella gémissait doucement contre ses cheveux pendant qu'il défaisait le nœud autour de son cou pour libérer ses seins. Un éclair de désir la traversa, quand il prit ses mamelons entre ses doigts, sa peau était d' une teinte rose.

«Mienne» marmonna-t-il en prenant un téton durcit dans sa bouche, il le suça doucement pendant que sa main massait son autre sein.

«Oui» soupira-t-elle. «Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. »

«Toujours» accepta-t-il à genoux en enlevant entièrement sa robe. Edward retint son souffle quand il vit la culotte de soie blanche qu'elle portait. « Tu es si belle» murmura-t-il, sa bouche embrassa et caressa le long de son corps, s'arrêtant sur son ventre arrondi. « Je vous aime tellement tous les deux » dit-il en embrassant sa peau, il la sentait onduler de désir.

Bella se concentrait sur les sentiments que lui suscitaient Edward et faillit s'effondrer. Quand sa langue s'arrêta à son nombril, elle sentit une sensation étrange qu'elle pensait être dû à son toucher. Il fallut que ça arrive plusieurs fois avant que la réalisation ne la frappe.

« Oh! » haleta-t-elle, elle sera ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Edward leva la tête et la regarda avec inquiétude. « Je t'ai fait mal, mon amour? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Bella secoua la tête et le regarda avec un sourire tremblant. « Je crois que j'ai senti notre bébé bouger. »

Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage. « Oh wow, Bella! » Il toucha son ventre avec révérence, souhaitant qu'il pouvait le sentir aussi, mais il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour que les mouvements du bébé soit ressentie par quiconque, mis à part Bella.

«Je ressens comme le contact des ailes d'un papillon. Juste un doux touché rythmique » dit-elle avec étonnement en le sentant une fois de plus.

« Il doit savoir qu' aujourd'hui était notre jour spécial et il voulait en faire partie» déclara Edward avec un sourire affectueux. « Je ne peux pas attendre de pouvoir le sentir aussi. »

Les émotions du moment, de la journée, menaçaient d'accabler lourdement Bella et elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa frénétiquement en enlevant ses vêtements.

« Oh bébé je t'aime tellement» murmura-t-il entre deux baisers pendant qu'elle le dépouillait de ses vêtements, sa virilité palpitait de désir. Bella ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses mains et de la serrer délicatement avant de s'agenouiller et de la prendre dans sa bouche.

« Oh mon dieu! » gémit-il en saisissant ses cheveux. Bella l'aspira lentement avant de passer sa langue sur toute sa longueur. « Oh bébé, tu vas me faire venir, si tu continues comme ça » l'avertit-il.

En réponse, elle le prit aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait, elle le regardait pendant que ses mains le caressaient en même temps. «Oh! ... » murmura-t-il, son corps se mit à trembler, il sentait son orgasme approcher rapidement. « Bébé, je ... _oh mon dieu!_ » gémit-il quand sa main trouva son scrotum et le malaxa doucement. Les sensations étaient trop intense et il ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps. Avec un grondement sourd, il explosa dans sa bouche, ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous lui. La vue de Bella l'avalant était si érotique qu' il avait à peine perdu de son érection quand Bella le relâcha. Il la releva et l'embrassa profondément. « Ca a été ... Intense » haleta-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle. «A ton tour, je pense. » Il la souleva et la déposa doucement sur 'immense lit.

Délibérément et lentement, Edward se mit à genoux devant elle et lécha le long de son corps, Bella se tortillai de plaisir. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et posa un doigt sur son sexe gonflé, douloureux de désir. À son contact, son corps s'arqua en réponse. Dans un premier temps tout ce qu'il fit été de passer son doigt partout sur ses plis humides. « Oh mon dieu, Edward! » gémit-elle, désespérée d'avoir plus. « Plus » exigea-t-elle de toute urgence.

«Ton souhait est mon commandement» murmura-t-il, il baissa la tête et toucha de la pointe de sa langue son clitoris gonflé. C' était comme un éclair d'électricité qui infligeait son corps, Bella s'arqua de plaisir. Avec ses doigts, il l'ouvrit pour sa bouche et se mit à lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche et sa langue, la tête de Bella bougeait sur les oreillers à cause des sensations qu'il lui donnait. « Ahh! ... » cria-t-elle, il enfonça sa langue en elle et appuya sur son clitoris. « Edward! ... _oh mon dieu!_ » gémit-elle quand son plaisir atteignit son point de rupture. Il suça durement son clitoris et ce fut suffisant pour l'envoyer enfin dans l'abîme. "« _Edward! .. je vais ve ..._ » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire quand son apogée s'écrasa sur elle, noyant tout processus de pensée.

Edward calma ses mains sur elle pendant qu' elle descendait de son orgasme, son corps était recouvert d'une pellicule d'humidité. Il grignotait le long de son corps pantelant et se posa au-dessus d'elle, son membre endolori pressé contre son centre encore palpitant, il lui donna un sensuel et passionné baiser.

Bella pouvait sentir son dur pénis contre elle, malgré le fait qu'elle était encore en train de reprendre son souffle de son dernier orgasme étonnant elle se sentait encore mal pour l'avoir. Elle tortilla ses hanches en avalant ses hoquets dans sa bouche.

« Oh bébé, je veux être à l'intérieur de toi, maintenant » la supplia-t-il, sa chaleur l' ébouillantait.

« Oui. Maintenant. S'il te plaît,» plaida-t-elle . Ouvrant ses jambes, elle attrapa son bout et le mit en elle.

Edward retenait son souffle pendant qu' il glissait dans sa chaleur miellée, exhalant seulement quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur d'elle. « _Putain ... »_ gémit-il doucement, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait tellement exquise, si délicieuse que pas d'autres mots ne lui venaient à l'esprit. L'embrassant profondément il commença à se déplacer, les conduisant doucement vers l'oubli sensuel. «Dieu Je t'aime ... » souffla-t-il contre sa gorge en battant en elle, ses lamentations le rendait fou.

«Je ... t' ... aime ... trop» haleta-t-elle entre ses coups, tout son corps tremblait.

« _Bella!_ ... » s'écria-t-il quand son corps se tendit. «Je viens bébé! ... »

« _Ahhh!_ ... » fut tout ce qu'elle put gérer quand son dos se voûta, sa tête se rejeta en arrière quand son orgasme commença à l'endroit où ils étaient rejoints et se propagea rapidement à travers toutes ses cellules nerveuses, la laissant incohérente de plaisir.

Edward sentit ses murs se resserrer autour de lui quand elle atteignit son apogée et il ne put empêcher le cri qui quitta ses lèvres quand il arriva à son tout, son corps était secoué de spasmes de plaisir. Il se sentait se répandre en elle indéfiniment et savait que si elle n'avait pas déjà été enceinte, elle l'aurait sûrement été la tout de suite. C'était trop puissant, trop intense pour ne pas laisser une trace durable.

Il s'effondra sur elle, ils avaient tous deux la bouche ouverte pour reprendre de l'air dans leurs poumons. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour être capable de penser et de se déplacer. Avec les membres décidément fragiles, Edward se releva sur ses coudes et sourit tendrement vers son visage rougit.

« Je t' aime Mme Cullen. Ma Bella » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Mon Edward. Je t'aime aussi M. Cullen. Pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours »

ooooooooooooooo

**Ça**** y'est ils sont mariés. Ca a été à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Bon ben apparemment Jake a craqué sur Victoria, vous vous y attendiez? Ça va pas être facile.**

**La chanson est All of you de Diana Ross et Julio Iglesias.**

**On se retrouve Samedi prochain pour la suite, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit com.**

**Bisous, bon week-end.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Fleur50, lapiaf8, Isnoname, aelita48, thedreamymoon, ousna, Grazie, Tiffany62, Elodie pixie B, coco-des-iles, mmccg, Robsten Pattiwart, birginie, bellardtwilght, midsum, E D E L A cullen, Habswifes, Mamanlily, Lolooow, mlca66, Lili Pattsy, Galswinthe, bichou85, Tinga Bella, Atchoum16, xalexeex25, christou57, Elphina, edwardbellaamour.**

**Anonymes:**

**julye, Aurlie, nana10, Ilonka, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 29

La lumière pâle du matin réveilla Edward de son profond sommeil. Il était enroulé autour de Bella, le bras autour de sa taille, sa main posée sur son ventre. Il inhala profondément, se prélassant dans son parfum qu'il ne trouverait nulle part ailleurs. Avec un sourire, il se blottit dans ses cheveux, différents brins se cramponnaient sur sa poitrine comme la caresse d'un amant.

Il repensa à la veille, il avait toujours du mal à croire que Bella était désormais sa femme. A quel point sa vie avait changée en moins d'un an. Il y a un an, il avait du mal à trouver de la joie dans sa vie pendant qu'il s'occupait des accusations odieuses de Tanya. Edward pouvait s'avouer maintenant qu'il avait été proche de tout laisser tomber, pendant un certain temps du moins. Même avant la débâcle avec Tanya, il ressentait un mécontentement dans sa vie qu'il essayait de réprimer. Et bien qu'il aimait son travail, son cœur n'était pas totalement dedans. Il fonctionnait sur pilote automatique, faisait toutes les bonnes choses, mais il n'était pas vraiment _là_ .

Edward réalisait aujourd'hui, avec le recul, qu'il s'était sentit seul. Et que la solitude avait été omniprésente à la fois dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle. Il sentait l'amertume ramper en lui. L'amertume de son malheur d'avoir eu un cancer à un jeune âge. L'amertume que le cancer lui avait volé quelque chose de si précieux. Et l'amertume qui en raison des conséquences de son cancer, il avait estimé ne pas pouvoir se permettre d'avoir une relation durable avec une femme.

Pendant sa vingtaine, après avoir récupéré du cancer des testicules, il avait fait ce que la plupart des jeunes hommes font. Il avait beaucoup fait la fête et couché avec plus que sa juste part de femmes. Il savait qu'il était attrayant pour les femmes et il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème pour les entraîner dans son lit. Il n'avait pas été un séducteur sans scrupule, mais il avait certainement apprécié le faire, entre étudier et travailler.

Puis, comme c'est souvent le cas, un par un, ses amis commençaient à avancer avec leurs partenaires dans une autre phase de leur vie. De plus en plus, ils préféraient passer leur temps libre ensemble, un mode de vie plus attrayant. Edward lui-même était fatigué de cette vie, mais il avait trop peur de prendre le risque d'entrer dans une relation à long terme. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait supporter le rejet si la femme dans sa vie décidait qu'il n'était pas assez pour elle et qu'elle parte pour trouver un homme qui pourrait lui donner des enfants sans passer par le chemin intrusif et risqué de la FIV.

Durant les années suivantes, il s'était fondamentalement concentré sur son travail et à avoir ses diplômes. Sa résidence était ardue et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour sortir de toute façon. Il préférait passer son temps libre à rattraper son sommeil perdu. Quand son besoin de compagnie devenait trop grande, il trouvait une femme qui comprenait dès le départ qu'il ne cherchait pas quelque chose de permanent.

Quelque chose s'était tordu en lui quand le premier de ses amis était devenu père. Il souriait et félicitait les heureux parents mais à l'intérieur, il se sentait vide. Il n'aurait pas la joie de tenir son enfant dans ses bras, de le regarder grandir. D'avoir une famille à lui. Carlisle lui avait assuré à plusieurs reprises que ses chances de devenir père était de mieux en mieux avec toutes les avancées technologiques faites dans la FIV, mais Edward ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était une chose pour un couple de découvrir qu'ils étaient stériles après avoir été en couple et explorer leurs options, c'en était une autre pour lui d'entrer dans une relation en sachant très bien que la femme aurait à supporter le processus épuisant d'une FIV pour concevoir.

Ayant besoin de s' évader pendant un moment, il s'était porté volontaire pour aller en Afrique pendant six mois pour travailler dans un hôpital de femmes qui cherchait désespérément des médecins. Et ça lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il y avait tant de pauvreté et de maladie qu'il avait appris à vivre au jour le jour afin de mieux faire face. L'équipement était basique et souvent vieux de plusieurs années et les fournitures étaient au mieux incomplètes. Il avait dû apprendre à utiliser toutes les ressources qui étaient disponibles. Son premier décès néonatal l'avait brisé, le premier de beaucoup. Durant ces six mois, il avait vu davantage de femmes et d'enfants mourir qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé possible. Avec une mauvaise nutrition et sans soins prénatals, sur une dizaine de bébés qu'il accouchait il y en avait à peine qui s'accrochait à la vie. Il faisait de son mieux, mais il était inévitable qu'il perde des bébés et des mères. L'expérience détruisait son âme de nombreuses façons, mais elle lui donnait aussi un but et une gratitude pour ce qu'il avait. Il n'allait jamais prendre les bénédictions de sa vie pour acquises. Ne pas être en mesure d'avoir des enfants était mineur par rapport à la lutte par laquelle ces personnes passaient juste pour survivre.

À la fin de ses six mois, il était retourné à New York avec un sentiment de soulagement et de tristesse. La tristesse que sa contribution n'était qu'une goutte dans l'océan; que ces gens adorables avaient besoin de plus que ce qu'il pouvait donner et le soulagement d'être en mesure de revenir dans son monde. Son premier hamburger après son retour avait le goût du plus beau plat du meilleur des chefs.

A son retour, il avait essayé de mettre toute l'insatisfaction de sa vie à l'arrière de son esprit. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'avoir ces sentiments quand il avait tellement. Il essayait d'accepter la façon dont les choses étaient. Il avait choisi délibérément de ne pas avoir d'histoire avec des femmes, et avait vécu une vie de célibat en se concentrant sur son travail. Et pourtant, au cours des 18 prochains mois sa solitude et son mécontentement avaient grandis, rajoutant en plus de ça cette histoire avec Tanya.

Lorsque sa vie semblait imploser autour de lui, Edward envisageait simplement de s'éloigner. Il avait beaucoup d'argent, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait pendant un certain temps. Il pouvait voyager, trouver un passe-temps, n'importe quoi. Soudain, toutes ces années de travail et d'étude semblaient être un déchet.

Recevoir l'appel de Carlisle était son salut. Quand Carlisle lui exposa les vertus de la vie à Forks, Edward commença à voir les avantages. Tout d'abord, il serait en mesure de voir sa famille tout le temps. Ses parents et Alice lui manquaient tellement. Alice et son nouveau mari lui avait rendu visite peu de temps après son retour d'Afrique et quand ils étaient partis, la solitude avait été encore plus aiguë. Deuxièmement, il aimait l'idée de vivre sa vie à un rythme plus lent, d'apprendre à connaître ses patientes, pas seulement les voir furtivement quand elles accouchaient. Se faire quelques amitiés pour compenser la famille qu' il n'aurait jamais. Ou tout du moins être un bon oncle pour les futurs enfants d'Alice, et pas seulement un prénom.

Plus il y pensait, plus il voulait y aller. Il avait décidé que même s'il n'était pas libéré de son contrat, il se rendrait quand même à Forks et qu'il attendrait juste la fin de celui-ci. Heureusement sa menace avait fonctionnée et il avait conduit vers l'autre côté du pays en s'amusant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ressentait profondément en lui qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Puis il s'était heurté dans le plus doux des corps imaginables, et en regardant dans les profondeurs de ces yeux bruns son monde avait subit un changement radical. Il avait eu l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté et relancé avec elle en plein milieu. Et s'il avait essayé de le combattre dans un premier temps, il ne pouvait plus résister à l'attrait de Bella comme les marées ne pouvaient résister à l'attraction de la lune.

Avec chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque touché, il tombait de plus en plus sous son charme et pour la première fois senti le courage de prendre le risque de lui apprendre son passé. Il savait que si elle s'en allait, il ne récupérerait sans doute jamais, mais il fallait qu'il essaye. Son cœur l'obligeait à essayer.

Bella lui apportait le plus grand bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il se sentait entier, toute solitude était bannie grâce à la chaleur de son amour. Grâce à elle, il avait redécouvert l' amour de son travail et quand ils travaillaient ensemble, il se sentait complet. Et aucune de ses rencontres avec des femmes dans le passé, aucune d'entre elles, ne pouvait se comparer à la façon dont il se sentait quand il faisait l'amour avec sa bien-aimée Bella. Elle l'envoyait en extase au-delà de la croyance. C'était comme si leurs corps étaient conçus pour s'adapter de la manière la plus parfaite qu'on puisse imaginer. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être avec quelqu'un d'autre, jamais, après avoir été avec Bella.

En regardant en arrière, il aurait probablement dû ne pas être tellement surpris qu'ils aient créé une nouvelle vie ensemble. Sa rencontre avec Bella avait été un miracle en soi, le bébé une extension de ce miracle. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de contenir sa joie totale de savoir que son bébé, son enfant, grandissait de plus en plus en elle. Chacune de ses prières étaient exaucées et il serait éternellement reconnaissant envers Dieu de lui avoir donné ces généreux dons.

Maintenant, ici, il était couché avec l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras. Sa femme. Les mots lui donnait encore des frissons rien que d'y penser. Doucement, il levait sa main et regarda les deux anneaux sur son annulaire. Ses anneaux, symbole de leur amour sans fin. Un amour et un mariage qu'ils avaient consommés la nuit dernière de la manière la plus parfaite possible. Edward se sentait devenir dur en pensant à leur amour, son érection se frotta le long de ses fesses qui était pressées contre lui. Il avala le gémissement qui menaçait d'éclater, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se presser un tout petit peu contre elle.

Il lâcha sa main et déménagea la sienne pour couvrir sa poitrine, maintenant assez grande pour remplir sa main. Il se délectait de tous les changements apportés à son corps. Ses seins étaient tellement tentant maintenant, il aimait enfouir son visage entre eux avant de prendre un téton durcit dans sa bouche. La grossesse de Bella la rendait encore plus sensible et il avait pu l'amener à l'orgasme simplement en jouant avec ses seins. Plus bas, le ventre légèrement arrondi était un délice. Il ressentait une révérence quand il lui caressait, dans la crainte de la façon dont son corps nourrissait leur bébé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à survivre à lui-même. Même s'il était obstétricien, le miracle de la vie l'épatait vraiment, d'autant plus quand il essayait d'imaginer ce à quoi leur bébé pourrait ressembler.

Maintenant qu'elle était dans son deuxième trimestre, Bella voulait faire l'amour encore plus que d'habitude. Il savait que les hormones faisaient partie de ça mais il ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde. Le sang supplémentaire qui coulait dans son corps la rendait super sensible, ce qui rendait ses points culminants plus intense. L'écouter crier de plaisir était si érotique qu'Edward s'était perdu quelques fois, incapable de contrôler la réaction de son corps à ses cris. Oui, il aimait sa grossesse.

La sensation de ses mains sur sa poitrine réveilla Bella de son sommeil. Elle souriait quand il la pétrissait doucement, son pouce frottant doucement son mamelon. C'était céleste et elle pouvait sentir son sexe dur excité. Bella se sentait excitée tout le temps et elle était déterminée à en tirer le meilleur parti tant que ça durait. Les hormones étaient en partie responsables, mais Edward encore plus. Il était tellement sexy et sachant ce qu'il pouvait faire à son corps la rendait instantanément excitée. Elle pivota ses hanches, se pressant contre lui et sourit en entendant son gémissement de plaisir.

Sa main se déplaça lentement vers l'autre sein et taquina son mamelon, en le tirant légèrement. Il embrassa son épaule quand elle haleta à la sensation. Ses lèvres remuaient contre son cou pendant que sa main bougeait. Bella arqua son cou pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Sa main pâtura sa peau, ce qui la fit frissonner délicatement en réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa hanche. Enveloppant ses doigts sur son os iliaque, il la ramena contre lui, son érection pulsant avec insistance contre son derrière.

Avec un petit gémissement, Bella tourna la tête, pour permettre à ses lèvres de fusionner avec les siennes dans un profond baiser. Elle haleta dans sa bouche quand ses doigts trouvèrent leur chemin entre ses jambes, s'enfouissant dans son humidité. Lentement pour la taquiner, il massa sa chair, trempant ses doigts en elle, la rendant folle.

« Oh mon dieu! » gémit-elle dans l'oreiller en pliant sa jambe pour lui permettre une plus grande liberté. Il lui léchait le cou et le lobe en tandem avec ses doigts et elle commença à bouger contre lui quand la pression se construisait.

Edward retira ses doigts, à la déception de Bella, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps quand elle le sentit placer son érection entre ses jambes, glissant sur son jus.

« Mmm, c'est tellement chaud» murmura-t-il contre son oreille pendant qu' il se mouvait entre ses jambes, la faisant se tortiller avec plaisir.

« C'est si bon » roucoula-t-elle, en l'atteignant derrière elle pour recoller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle baissa la jambe, le piégeant à son encontre, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse quand il se frottait contre son clitoris à chaque poussée. Ses doigts recommencèrent à pincer et à tirer sur ses mamelons et elle pouvait sentir son apogée se rapprocher. Elle se pencha entre ses jambes et le caressa pendant qu'il bougeait contre elle. Son souffle se saccadait quand ses doigts jouaient avec lui, alors il emmêla ses doigts avec les siens et les fit passer sur son nœud sensible.

« Oohh! » gémit Bella quand son orgasme la traversa, ses hanches se mouvant frénétiquement.

Edward ne pouvait plus attendre plus, il leva sa jambe et se plaça à son entrée. «Je t'aime» souffla-t-il en entrant dans sa chaleur miellée, sifflant de son plaisir intense.

Sa jambe s'abaissa et aucun d'eux ne se déplaça pendant quelques instants pour savourer le sentiment qu'il soit à l'intérieur d'elle dans cette position. Il était palpitant contre ses murs et il ne put s'empêcher de bouger. Bella repoussa contre lui et il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de se retenir de venir tout de suite.

« Ahh ... Oui » souffla Bella, ses hanches pivotant contre les siennes, le prenant aussi profondément dans son corps qu'elle le pouvait.

« Oh mon dieu, bébé! » gémit-il, ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapide en s'accrochant à sa hanche .

Très vite, les mots furent impossibles parce que leurs corps se déplaçaient ensemble de toute urgence, les hanches d'Edward battaient sans relâche contre elle, à la recherche de sa libération. Le lit était secoué par leurs mouvements et leur respiration laborieuse et leurs corps s'entrechoquant étaient les seuls sons dans la pièce.

«Je vais ... je vais ... venir » s'écria Bella en se pressant contre lui, le prenant si profondément qu'elle se sentait consommée par lui. Sa poussée suivante lui suffit pour l'envoyer sur le bord et elle s'arqua de plaisir quand son apogée déferla sur elle, lui coupant le souffle. Son corps tremblait en réaction, des frémissements la traversaient pendant qu'Edward continuait de pousser en elle.

Le bruit et la sensation de Bella jouissant autour de lui l'emmena près du bord et quand Bella se pencha entre ses jambes et lui caressa le scrotum, il bascula et poussa un gémissement guttural contre son épaule en se déversant en elle, son bras tira son dos contre son torse et il pompa lentement en elle, pour les faire terminer tous les deux.

Ils étaient là quelques instants, luttant pour respirer, les ondulations de plaisir encore en cours en eux. Edward leva finalement la tête, il prit son menton et tira sa bouche vers la sienne. Il lui donna un profond baiser langoureux, sa main se déplaça pour se reposer sur son ventre.

«Bonjour, Mme Cullen » dit- il en souriant paresseusement. « Comment se sent ma femme ce matin? »

Bella lui sourit en retour. « Très, très satisfaite, M. Cullen » répondit-elle.

« C'est une bonne chose. Je ne voudrais pas avoir toutes sortes de plaintes» dit-il, en embrassant son épaule.

«Définitivement rien à redire ici. » Elle poussa un gémissement faible en s'étirant. Edward regardait ses seins rebondir avec ses mouvements et il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour effleurer son mamelon avec sa langue.

« Mmm, c'est certainement mon petit déjeuner préféré » la taquina-t-il avant qu'elle ne prenne sa tête pour un autre baiser.

« Moi aussi, mais bébé et moi avons besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant » dit-elle en souriant en retour.

Après un baiser rapide, il sortit du lit, Bella admirait son derrière ferme quand il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint en portant un peignoir.

«Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre une douche et je vais commander le petit déjeuner » lui suggéra-t-il en l'aidant à se lever. Il entoura son corps nu de ses bras et la prit contre lui. «Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi» répondit-elle entre deux baisers. «Je meurs de faim. »

Edward rit. «Allez, va prendre ta douche » dit-il en lui donnant une claque sur ses délicieuses fesses molles, il l'entendit éclater de rire quand l'eau commença à couler.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers le marché de Pike Place, se promenant à travers les divers stands et boutiques main dans la main. Ils parlaient du genre de maison qu'ils voulaient construire, Edward laissa sagement Bella décider la plupart du style. Bella avait prévue de consulter Esme et Alice pour la décoration intérieure même si elle voulait absolument que ce soit une maison chaleureuse et accueillante. Pas d'une maison froide ou clinquante.

Ce soir-là Edward l'emmena dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Seattle avant de retourner dans leur chambre d'hôtel et de prendre un long bain sensuel dans l'énorme baignoire. Un peu plus tard, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils tombèrent dans un profond sommeil de contentement.

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Edward les réveilla en sursaut. Ils savaient que personne ne les appelleraient si ce n'était pas une situation d'urgence et Edward répondit rapidement.

« Edward Cullen. »

« Salut Edward. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'appeler sur ta lune de miel, mais Alice à l'air d'être dans le travail »lui dit Jasper flippé.

« C'est très bien. Est-elle vraiment dans le travail ou est-ce des contractions de Braxton-Hicks? » demanda Edward, ayant besoin de déterminer si Alice pourrait avoir des fausses contractions qui étaient communes en fin de grossesse. Alice ne devait accoucher que dans trois semaines, mais elle était assez proche du terme pour ne pas s'inquiéter si elle était en plein travail, le bébé serait suffisamment mûr pour naître.

« Non, c'est définitivement la chose réelle » répondit Jasper. «Elle a déjà eu l'autre type et elles disparaissaient généralement dans un court laps de temps. Elle en a depuis près de deux heures. Elle ne voulait pas que je t'appelle mais j'ai besoin de tes conseils. »

« Je suis content que tu l'ai fait. Tous les combien de temps a-t-elle des contractions? »

« Entre dix et quinze minutes à l'heure actuelle. »

«D'accord, il lui reste probablement un moment avant de devoir partir. Bella et moi allons partir maintenant. Il est tôt, le trafic doit être faible et nous serons certainement là dans quelques heures. Si les contractions descendent à cinq minutes d'intervalle avant que nous arrivons, ou si tu es inquiet, allez à l'hôpital. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir et nous vous y retrouverons. Si tu as des inquiétudes, appelle-moi. Bella sera en mesure de t' aider ou je lui relayerai les informations pendant que je conduis. »

«D'accord» déclara Jasper d'une voix nerveuse.

« Détends-toi. Tout ira bien. Prend soin d' Alice et nous nous verrons bientôt. »

Bella était déjà en train de s'habiller quand Edward raccrocha. « C'est une bonne chose que nous n'avons pas été loin» dit Bella tristement en commençant à faire leur sac.

« Les bébés ont une façon de faire leurs apparitions dans les pires moments, n'est-ce pas? » ricana Edward. « Prête? »

Ils roulaient rapidement à travers les routes sombres qui s'éclairaient progressivement quand le soleil se levait. Comme prévu, le trafic était très faible et il leur fallut un peu moins de deux heures pour arriver à la périphérie de Forks. Bella appela Jasper pour lui demander de les retrouver à l'hôpital.

« Ce bébé tient de toute évidence d' Alice » commenta Bella.

«Pourquoi dis-tu ça? »

« Il est impatient, tout comme sa mère. »

Edward acquiesça de la tête. « Dieu vienne en aide à Jasper. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Forks peu de temps avant Jasper et Alice et ils préparèrent la salle d'accouchement pendant qu'ils attendaient. Quelques membres du personnel leurs demandèrent à propos du mariage et Bella était en train de leur décrire les événements de la journée, quand Alice arriva à la maternité, soutenue par Jasper.

« Alice! » s'écria Bella en la prenant dans ses bras. « C'est le grand jour. »

Alice grimaça quand une contraction commença. « Désolée de ruiner votre lune de miel. Je peux peut-être garder mes jambes croisées pendant quelques jours » plaisanta-t-elle faiblement.

« Ne sois pas bête » l'apaisa Edward en mettant son bras autour de sa sœur. « Bella et moi ne voudrions manquer ça pour rien au monde. »

« C'est vrai Alice. Nous ne le voulons pas. Viens, nous allons t'installer dans la salle d'accouchement afin qu'Edward puisse voir ce qui se passe» exhorta Bella.

«Ta poche des eaux ne s'est pas cassée? » demanda Edward pendant qu'ils aidaient Alice à monter sur le lit.

«Pas encore» répondit Alice. «J'ai eu la première douleur vers 3h du matin et au début je pensais que c'était des contractions de Braxton-Hicks mais quand ça a continué pendant plus d'une heure, j'ai réalisé que c'était la chose réelle. »

«Aïe en voici une autre » haleta-t-elle en saisissant son ventre. Bella posa sa main sur le ventre d'Alice et sentit ses muscles se contracter. Elle ne dura pas très longtemps donc Bella devina qu' Alice en avait encore pour un certain temps.

« Bella, peux-tu prendre la tension artérielle d'Alice pendant que nous écoutons le cœur du bébé et je ferais ensuite un examen interne pour voir dans quelle mesure tu es dilatée » dit-il à Alice, qui hocha la tête soulagée quand sa contraction se termina. Edward mit le Doppler sur le ventre d'Alice et ils écoutèrent tous le bruit du rythme cardiaque. « Malheureusement, tu es seulement dilatée de 2 à 3 centimètres donc tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir. »

« Merde » dit Alice en serrant la main de Jasper. «Je suis déjà épuisée. Je n'aime pas cette partie d'avoir des bébés. »

Edward sourit à sa sœur compréhensif. «Écoute, ça pourrait prendre des heures et tu n'es techniquement pas en plein travail, Jasper peut te ramener chez toi pendant un certain temps afin que tu puisses être à l'aise. Lorsque les contractions se rapprocheront et seront plus forte, tu pourras revenir. Ou bien tu peux rester ici, mais aller un peu te balader pour essayer de faire accélérer les choses. »

Alice regarda Jasper. « Que dois-je faire, Jazz? »

Jasper haussa les épaules. « Ce qui te convient le mieux, bébé. Veux-tu aller à la maison pendant un moment? »

Alice y pensa et hocha la tête. «Bon, ramène-moi chez moi. »

« Quand les contractions deviendront plus fortes ou plus rapprochées, ou même si tu penses avoir besoin d'être ici, appelle-moi et nous nous retrouverons ici» déclara Edward. « Si ta poche d'eau se casse, appelle-moi et nous viendrons directement »

Les voyant aller à la voiture, Bella et Edward retournèrent chez eux. «Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire une petite sieste, bébé? » suggéra Edward en la tenant dans ses bras. « Je te réveillerai si j'ai des nouvelles d'Alice. »

Bella hocha la tête et l'embrassa. « Pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à moi? Ca pourrait être une longue journée. »

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le téléphone d'Edward à proximité. Après ce qui semblait être quelques minutes plus tard, mais en fait presque trois heures, le téléphone les réveilla brutalement.

«La poche des eaux d'Alice a éclatée » Dit Jasper d'une voix tremblante au téléphone.

« Bien, nous allons vous retrouver à l'hôpital. Elle ne rentrera pas à la maison jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit là » déclara Edward pour le rassurer.

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital prêt à accoucher le bébé d'Alice. Cette fois-ci, Alice se tenait le ventre en gémissant de douleur alors que Jasper la tenait.

«Viens Alice, nous allons t'installer » lui dit doucement Bella alors qu'ils entraient de nouveau dans la salle d'accouchement. «A combien sont les contractions maintenant? »

Jasper fut le seul à répondre. « Toutes les quatre ou cinq minutes. Après que sa poche des eaux ait éclatée, ça s'est accéléré. »

Bella hocha la tête pendant qu' elle écoutait les battements du cœur. Pendant qu' ils écoutaient, Alice eu une autre contraction. Au pic de la contraction, le rythme cardiaque du bébé ralentit et ne revient à la normale qu'une fois la contraction passée. Bella regarda Edward et vit le froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

«Je vais vérifier ta dilatation, Al » déclara Edward. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward se redressa, le froncement de sourcil toujours sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Alice.

« Malheureusement, tu n'es pas beaucoup plus dilatée qu'avant. »

Alice gémissait de frustration. « Non! »

Jasper lui caressa les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer. « Pourquoi est-ce si lent? Elle est en travail depuis des heures. »

« Je ne suis pas heureux de ça, en particulier depuis que ta poche des eaux a éclatée. Nous allons devoir te suivre de près comme nous ne pouvons pas attendre trop longtemps. Une infection pourrait s'installer si nous attendons trop longtemps. » Edward regarda Bella. « Peux-tu mettre un moniteur de fréquence cardiaque fœtale sur elle? Je veux garder un œil sur le bébé. »

Bella acquiesça et se mit à enrouler une ceinture avec un moniteur sur le ventre d'Alice. Une machine à côté du lit imprimait une trace continue du rythme cardiaque du bébé, ainsi que les battements par minute s'affichaient sur un écran. Edward vit qu'entre les contractions, le cœur était de 145 battements par minute , ce qui était normal, mais quand une contraction commençait, il tombait à environ 80. Cela l' inquiétait car la baisse était dramatique. Une baisse du nombre de battements était normal, mais pas aussi excessif.

Alice était maintenant attachée au lit et incapable de marcher. Bella lui rappela qu'elle pouvait avoir des analgésiques, mais Alice refusa.

Trente minutes plus tard, Alice gémissait de douleur, chaque contraction était plus longue et plus forte qu'avant et Bella espérait qu'elle se dilatait. Edward et elle gardaient un œil sur le moniteur et pouvaient voir que le rythme cardiaque du bébé continuait toujours à baisser à chaque contraction.

Un autre examen montra qu' Alice ne se dilatait pas, malgré la force de ses contractions. « Alice, j'ai besoin de vérifier le niveaux d'oxygène du bébé pour m'assurer que son alimentation en oxygène n'est pas compromise» expliqua Edward pendant que Bella préparait les instruments.

« Comment vas-tu faire cela? » demanda Jasper, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés à cause du nombre de fois où il avait passé ses mains dedans.

«J'ai besoin d'insérer cette sonde qui lui fera une petite coupure, me permettant de recueillir un échantillon de sang pour vérifier sa saturation en oxygène. »

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal au bébé? » demanda Alice inquiète.

Edward secoua la tête. « C'est juste une petite entaille. Malheureusement, ça sera plus inconfortable pour toi. »

Avec l'aide de Bella, Alice mit ses jambes dans les étriers tandis qu'Edward recueillait l'échantillon. Il dût travailler rapidement entre les contractions et Alice gémissait du malaise supplémentaire. Une fois l'échantillon recueillit, Bella l'aida à se réinstaller le plus confortablement possible.

Edward se dirigea vers la machine qui analysait l'échantillon de sang, suivit par Bella.

« Je suis inquiet à son sujet, Bella » lui confia-t-il avec inquiétude. « C'est trop long, elle ne se dilate pas et elle est fatiguée. Si je la laisse continuer trop longtemps, elle sera trop fatiguée pour pousser. Le rythme cardiaque est toujours en baisse à chaque contraction. »

« Doit-elle avoir une césarienne? » demanda Bella.

« Je vais regarder son niveau d'oxygène, puis je prendrai une décision, mais c'est probable. »

Ils regardèrent Alice, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, le visage rouge et en sueur pendant qu'elle faisait face à une nouvelle contraction. Une contraction infructueuse qui prouvait qu'elle n' atteindrait pas son objectif d'assez dilater son col pour lui permettre d'accoucher. Ils pouvaient voir l'épuisement et le désespoir sur son visage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Edward vit le rythme cardiaque chuter anormalement et il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps.

« Alice, malheureusement ton corps ne veut pas coopérer avec nous aujourd'hui. Tu ne te dilates pas assez et les signes montrent que le bébé est en détresse. La fréquence cardiaque baisse trop à mon goût et tu t'épuises . Nous allons devoir t'emmener en chirurgie pour faire une césarienne. »

Alice fondit de nouveau en larmes. « Tu es sûr? Tu ne peux pas attendre encore un peu plus? »

Bella lui prit la main. « Alice, nous ne pouvons pas, pour le bien du bébé. Un bébé en bonne santé est la chose la plus importante, n'est-ce pas? »

« Bébé, tu es tellement épuisée et tu as mal » déclara Jasper en tenant sa femme. « Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Pas vrai? » demanda-t-il à Edward.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, si nous attendons plus longtemps, ça sera trop dangereux pour le bébé. »

Alice pleurant toujours hocha la tête. « Je sais. C'est la chose la plus importante. Je veux juste que mon bébé naisse en toute sécurité. »

Cela fut le catalyseur de l'activité frénétique qui suivit. Edward demanda à Jasper d'aider Alice à enlever tous ses bijoux pendant que Bella appelait le bloc pour qu'il soit préparé et pour convoquer l'anesthésiste.

Les brancardiers arrivèrent pour emmener Alice en chirurgie pendant qu'Edward et Bella se préparaient. Bella n'avait pas l'habitude d'assister à ça, mais elle n'allait pas partir en sachant que c'était Alice.

Quand ils entrèrent au bloc, l'anesthésiste avait déjà fait une péridurale à Alice et attendait qu'elle fasse pleinement effet. Alice était habillée dans une tenue de bloc et un drap avait été mis en place sur sa poitrine, pour lui cacher la vue du sang dégoulinant. Jasper était habillé de la même façon et il était assis à côté de la tête d'Alice et lui caressait le visage pour la réconforter.

Edward se dirigea vers Alice et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Prête Al? »

Alice hocha la tête. « Que le spectacle commence. J'ai besoin de voir mon bébé. » Maintenant que la douleur avait disparue, elle était nettement plus détendue et arrivait même à blaguer.

Avec l'aide de Bernard, Edward fit la première incision, en veillant à ce qu'Alice ne ressente aucune douleur. Alice lui assura qu'elle ne sentait rien.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard Edward sortit le nourrissant glissant, couvert de sang et de fluides. Il jeta un coup d'œil et sourit largement.

« Félicitations vous deux. J'ai une petite nièce » dit-il rapidement avec un sourire en coin.

« Une fille! Jazz, nous avons une fille! » s'écria Alice les larmes coulant sur son visage, Jasper se pencha et l'embrassa. « Laisse-moi la voir Edward » plaida-t-elle.

Inspectant rapidement sa nièce, il fut satisfait de son état. Elle était d'une couleur rose saine et elle poussait quelques bons hurlements d'indignation quand il la confia à Bella pour qu'elle l'amène à Alice.

Bella prit le bébé, l'enveloppa dans une couverture et la porta à Alice. «Félicitations. Elle est magnifique» déclara Bella en posant doucement le bébé sur la poitrine d'Alice.

Alice et Jasper regardaient leur fille avec étonnement. Elle avait des mèches de cheveux noirs comme sa mère et il restait à voir de quelle couleur serait ses yeux. Sa petite tête était de forme légèrement conique, son visage rouge et chiffonné.

« Pourquoi sa tête a-t-elle cette forme? » demanda Alice inquiète.

Bella la rassura rapidement. «C'est bien Alice. C'est juste parce qu'elle a était dans le canal de naissance pendant longtemps et ses os se sont déplacés pour permettre à la tête de passer. C' est normal et sa tête sera de retour à la normale dans quelques jours. »

Alice hocha la tête, Jasper et elle s'extasiaient sur leur fille avant qu'elle ne doive être emmenée pour être auscultée correctement.

Edward terminait de recoudre Alice et se leva pour se nettoyer pendant que Bella effectuait les contrôles et prononça que le bébé était en très bonne santé. Mettant un bonnet rose sur sa tête, elle l'enveloppa et lui fit un câlin.

« Bonjour magnifique. Je suis ta tante Bella. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Que dirais-tu de retourner voir maman et papa qui sont très désireux d'être avec toi? » Elle la ramena à ses parents et la plaça dans les bras de Jasper. « Et voilà papa. »

Jasper rayonnait en tenant sa fille, son petit corps éclipsé dans ses bras. Alice les regardait et tendit la main pour toucher sa joue douce. Jasper se pencha et embrassa doucement sa femme. « Je t'aime bébé. Je suis tellement fier de toi. »

Edward revint dans la salle alors qu'ils attendaient que les brancardiers ramènent Alice à la maternité. « Donc est-ce que ma petite nièce à déjà un prénom? » demanda-t-il en prenant l'une des petites mains du bébé dans la sienne.

« Après beaucoup de discussions ... » commença Alice.

«Disputes» précisa Jasper en souriant.

«Discussions» insista Alice. « Nous avons décidés de l'appeler Alyssa Jane. »

« Ca ressemble à Alice, mais c'est assez différent pour ne pas confondre les deux» expliqua Jasper, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'enfant.

« C'est très joli» dit Bella.

« Avez-vous contacté maman et papa? » demanda Edward.

Jasper hocha la tête. «Je les ai appelé quand Alice a été amené ici. Ils doivent probablement attendre à la maternité. »

Les brancardiers arrivèrent pour transférer Alice, Jasper les suivait avec Alyssa. Edward trouva ses parents dans le bureau de Carlisle et il les emmena dans la chambre d' Alice. Esme pleura en tenant sa première petite-fille dans ses bras.

Avant leur départ pour laisser Alice et Jasper passer du temps seuls avec leur bébé, Edward vérifia les analgésiques d'Alice. Il lui dit d'en demander plus si elle avait besoin. Donnant à sa sœur et sa nièce un tendre baiser, il leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

« Bye Alice. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux» déclara Bella en embrassant rapidement Alice. Elle fit un câlin à Jasper et un dernier à Alyssa avant leur départ.

Quand ils furent couchés dans leur lit cette nuit-là, fatigués mais heureux, Edward passa sa main sur le ventre de Bella. « Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit nous» murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. « Tu sens beaucoup de mouvement? »

« Un peu. Surtout quand je suis tranquille. Nous devons être patients. Le temps passe vite Edward et avant que nous nous en rendions compte nous serons dans la salle d'accouchement. »

« Je sais. Alice et Jasper étaient si heureux, pas vrai? » songea-t-il avec un sourire.

Bella hocha la tête. « Dommage qu'Alice n'ai pas pu accoucher de la façon dont elle voulait, mais au moins ils vont tous les deux bien. »

«Je me suis un peu inquiété pour la petite, mais tout va bien. C'était vraiment spécial d'avoir accouché ma chair et mon sang» dit-il. « La toucher comme ça était bizarre. C'était ma sœur et ce bébé était ma nièce ou mon neveu. C'était la course » admit-il.

« Eh bien, tu avais l'air très mignon en tenant le bébé » murmura-t-elle contre son cou avant de lâcher un grand bâillement.

Edward rit. « Bonne nuit mon amour. Bonne nuit mon petit » dit-il doucement alors que Bella s'endormait.

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou j'espère que vous avez passés une bonne semaine.**

**Dans ce chapitre on en apprend plus sur les pensées d'Edward, bon ben leurs voyage de noces à un peu tourné court mais c'est pour la bonne cause Alice et Jasper ont eut leurs bébé. Yeah.**

**J'attend vos coms et on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite. Bon week-end bisous.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Jackye, lapiaf8, Fleur50, Robsten Pattiwart, edwardbellaamour, ousna, Grazie, Isnoname, Elodie pixie B, midsum, mmccg, choupiechou, aelita48, birginie, doudounord2, Lili Pattsy, Atchoum16, xalexeex25, mlca66, bellardtwilight, Mamanlily, Galswinthe, bichou85, Elphina, **

**Anonymes:**

**edbelle, Frakade, nana10, Ilonka, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 30

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella était assise avec Alyssa dans ses bras dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Alice. Elle devait retourner travailler le lendemain avec Edward, mais ils prenaient le temps d'apprendre à connaître leur nièce. Jasper et Edward étaient descendus pour rendre visite à Carlisle, en laissant les trois jeunes filles seules.

« Comment ça se passe avec l'allaitement? » demanda Bella en berçant le nourrisson.

Alice se déplaça dans le lit, elle grimaça légèrement quand le mouvement provoqua une douleur comme un coup de poignard dans sa blessure. « Aïe! Ça fait mal» se plaignit-elle en essayant de trouver une position confortable.

« As-tu besoin de plus de calmants? » demanda Bella. « Je peux demander à l'infirmière de t'en apporter plus. »

« Non, ça va. C'est seulement quand je bouge tout d'un coup. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux pas dire que j' apprécie de la nourrir. »

« Quel est le problème? »

«Ça fait mal au début. Et franchement, j'en ai un peu marre de la douleur pour le moment » déclara Alice en plissant le visage.

« Tu commenceras à te sentir mieux bientôt» lui dit Bella avec bienveillance. « Tu as dit que ta plaie se cicatrisait bien, pas vrai? »

« C'est ce que le doc a dit, mais je ne serai pas capable de conduire pendant plusieurs semaines et ça craint. »

Bella cacha le sourire qui menaçait. Une Alice grincheuse n'était _pas_ quelque chose qu'elle pourrait supporter sur une base régulière. Pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait guère rester assise, le repos forcé au lit et les limites de ce qu'elle pouvait faire physiquement pendant que son corps récupérait de la césarienne était assez pour la rendre folle.

« Mais ça vaut le coup, pas vrai? » demanda Bella en regardant Alyssa.

Alice regarda sa fille et lui sourit tendrement. « Oui, elle en vaut la peine. » Elle tendit la main et toucha la joue du bébé. « Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas? Je pense qu'elle va avoir les yeux de Jasper. »

«Pourquoi ça? »

« Je sais que la plupart des bébés ont les yeux bleus à la naissance, mais les siens sont déjà d'un bleus très profond. Je suis presque certaine qu'ils vont rester bleus. »

« Si c'est vrai, le pauvre Jasper va devoir chasser les garçons plus tôt qu'il ne le souhaite. Je pense qu' Alyssa va être très populaire auprès des garçons, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus. »

«Dieu, ne laisses pas Jasper t'entendre dire ça! » rit Alice. « Il parle déjà d' acheter un fusil de chasse pour l'avoir à portée de main près de la porte, au cas où un homme ait des idées! »

Elles riaient toutes les deux quand Alyssa commença à pleurnicher et s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, elle leva les yeux vers Bella pendant quelques instants et plissa son visage et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation.

« Oh mon dieu. On dirait que quelqu'un a faim, je pense » murmura Bella en souriant.

« Je ne suis pas surprise. Elle a de l'appétit ma fille » déclara Alice en attrapant un oreiller. Avec l'aide de Bella, elle allaita Alyssa. Alice regarda Bella coupable.

« Bella? »

« Quoi? »

« Puis-je te dire quelque chose? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr, Al. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Alice se mordit les lèvres pendant un moment avant de parler. « Euh, je ... je n'aime pas l'allaitement. En fait, je déteste ça » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son bébé. «Suis-je une personne horrible? »

Bella tendit la main et prit la main libre d'Alice. « Bien sûr que non! C'est parfaitement bien de se sentir comme ça. L'allaitement n'est pas fait pour tout le monde. Y a-t-il un problème spécifique qui te fait te sentir de cette façon? »

Secouant la tête, Alice répondit. « Pas vraiment, mis à part que ça fait vraiment mal. Je sais que ça va passer, mais je n'apprécie pas. C'est compliqué, je ne me sens pas à l'aise de lui donner à manger devant les autres, mis à part toi, Jasper et maman . Je veux la mettre au lait en poudre mais j'ai peur d'être regardée comme étant égoïste et irresponsable. »

« Si c'est vraiment comme ça que tu te sens, alors tu dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour Alyssa et toi. Si tu la mets au lait en poudre, Alyssa ira parfaitement bien et tu auras toujours ce lien avec elle pendant que tu lui donnes à manger. Ca vaut mieux pour elle que tu sois détendue et heureuse, plutôt que tendue et malheureuse chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de manger. Ne t' inquiètes pas de ce que disent les autres, il s'agit de ton corps et de ton bébé et tu sais que tu fais le meilleur pour elle. Je pense que tu devrais la nourrir encore un autre jour ou deux, parce que le colostrum aidera son système immunitaire, mais après cela tu la mettras au biberon. Je suis sûr que Jasper appréciera de la nourrir aussi. »

Alice sourit. « Merci Bella. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Je suis tellement mal à l'aise de la tenir avec mes points de suture, mais je vais l'allaiter pendant un jour ou deux. »

«Pas de problème. Nous avons quelques exemples ici que tu pourrais essayer. Certains lait en poudre conviennent à certains bébés plus que d' autres, mais ils contiennent tous les nutriments dont ils ont besoin. Tu as de biberons et ce qui va avec? »

« Non, je m'attendais à allaiter par la suite. »

« Très bien. Je peux aller te chercher tous ce dont tu as besoin et je te l'amènerai demain. Nous avons un stérilisateur dans le service, mais je vais t'en procurer un pour la maison. Je te montrerai comment l'utiliser lorsque tu seras prête. »

« Merci Bella. Tu es la meilleure. » Elle changea Alyssa de position et continua de la nourrir.

«Est-ce que Jasper sait comment tu te sens? Est-il d'accord avec ça? » demanda Bella.

« Oui, je lui ai dit. Il m'a dit qu'il serait d'accord avec tout ce que je déciderai. Si nous la mettons au biberon, il s'occupera de ses repas nocturnes. »

« Wow, maintenant c'est une offre que je ne rejetterais pas» dit Bella en se mettant à rire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas le faire» en convint Alice en faisant faire son rot au bébé.

Elles riaient quand Jasper et Edward revinrent dans la chambre. Edward s'assit à côté de Bella et embrassa doucement sa tempe en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

«Tiens Edward, entraîne-toi avant que ce soit ton tour» dit Alice en désignant le bébé maintenant assoupie.

Edward sourit et ramassa sa nièce, la tenant fermement contre sa poitrine. « Bonjour, ma petite» murmura-t-il en embrassant sa tête. Il avait l'air très à l'aise avec la petite pendant qu'ils parlaient. Alyssa pleurnicha quelques fois, mais Edward frotta légèrement son dos et elle se rendormit à nouveau.

Bella ne pensait pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'air si désirable qu' il le faisait en tenant le bébé. Ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression de devoir se pincer parfois, pour se rassurer que ce n'était pas un rêve éveillé. Penser qu'une personne ordinaire comme elle pouvait être mariée à un homme non seulement beau comme une star de cinéma, mais aussi avec une belle âme, qui l'aimait tellement que c' était difficile à croire à certains moments.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment été à la recherche de quelqu'un quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle était contente de sa vie, ne manquant pas de quelqu'un de spécial. Elle avait ses amis et son travail et c'était suffisant. Peut-être que dans quelques années, elle aurait peut-être voulu quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie et elle voulait un bébé un jour, mais à ce moment-là elle était contente.

Jusqu'au jour où elle avait percuté l'homme de rêve aux cheveux de bronze et aux yeux verts qu' était Edward Cullen. Si ça avait était seulement son physique, elle aurait probablement été en mesure de lui résister, même si ça avait été dur. Mais l'enfer, elle était seulement humaine. Mais avec sa chaleur, son sens de l'humour, son intelligence et son sex-appeal, elle n'avait eu aucune chance de résister à son charme. Non pas qu'elle le voulait de toute façon. Et même si ses expériences intimes avec les hommes étaient limitées, elle était sûre qu' Edward était dans une classe unique quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour. Dieu, elle n'avait qu'à le regarder pour frissonner. Plus elle l' avait, plus elle le voulait.

À ce moment, elle sentit le bébé bouger et elle descendit automatiquement sa main pour toucher son ventre. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce que c'était, elle sentait souvent les mouvements. Elle estimait que les mouvements devenaient déjà plus forts, mais elle ne pouvait pas les sentir avec sa main. Elle espérait que ce ne soit plus long avant qu' Edward soit capable de sentir leur bébé.

Ils entendirent des voix et des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre avant qu'Esme et Victoria soit en vue.

« Où est ma petite-fille? » demande Esme en embrassant Alice et Jasper.

« Ici, maman» répondit Edward.

« Bonjour ma chérie» chantonna Esme en prenant le bébé d'Edward et en couvrant son visage de petits baisers. « Dieu, j'aime cette odeur de bébé. »

« Salut Victoria » dit Bella, Edward se leva pour la laisser s'asseoir avec Robbie. « Salut, petit gars. Dieu, on peut voir à quel point il a grandit depuis qu'il est né, pas vrai? Il à l'air immense à côté d' Alyssa. »

«Je sais» en convint Victoria. « Il à l'air encore petit pour moi et puis je regarde Alyssa et je vois à quel point mon petit homme a grandi. Pas vrai ma citrouille? » chantonna-t-elle en fouinant dans le cou de son fils, récoltant un sourire et un gargouillement.

« Bonté, nous allons avoir une ménagerie de bébés bientôt » déclara Esme. «Comme c'est merveilleux. Si l'une d'entre vous a besoin d'une baby-sitter, je suis là, vous savez. »

Esme se réjouissait avec tous les bébés. Avoir ses enfants autour d'elle, heureux et épanouis et avec leurs propres enfants était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour eux. Elle considérait maintenant Victoria comme l'une de ses enfants, avec Robbie comme son petit-fils. Elle espérait que Victoria trouverait quelqu'un pour la rendre heureuse. Après l'avoir vu avec Jacob au mariage d'Edward, elle espérait que quelque chose se passerait entre eux.

Ils parlaient depuis un certain temps quand Alice demanda à Victoria si elle s'était amusée lors du mariage de Bella. Ils étaient tous intrigués en voyant une vive rougeur imprégner son visage.

« Euh ... ouais ... c'était super. C'était mon premier mariage tu sais » répondit-elle.

«Je suis heureuse que tu ai appréciée» sourit Bella. Elle était tentée de faire un commentaire sur Jacob, mais se retint. La pauvre fille n'avait pas besoin d'être taquinée.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital Bella et Edward allèrent à Port Angeles pour acheter le matériel d'alimentation qu'avait besoin Alice. Ils entrèrent dans le grand magasin de produits de bébé, et regardaient les rangées interminables d''attirail de bébé. Il y avait toute une rangée de différents lits et berceaux, une autre pleine de landaus. Il y avait des trotteurs, des chaises hautes, des tapis de jeux, des baignoires pour bébés, des jouets, du linge de lit et plein d'autres articles assortis.

« Wow! Je pense que nous sommes au bon endroit» souffla Edward dans la crainte. « Si nous ne pouvons pas trouver ce que nous avons besoin ici, c'est qu'il ya un problème. »

Bella acquiesça de la tête. «Tu veux jeter un coup d'oeil avant d'aller chercher les biberons pour Alice? Nous allons bientôt devoir commencer à regarder pour du mobilier bébé alors autant voir ce qu'ils ont. »

« Ca va être amusant. » dit Edward en souriant et en se frottant les mains.

Ils passèrent près de deux heures dans les rayons avant que Bella ne plaide un besoin de nourriture. Edward était absorbé par tout, absolument tout, il était comme un gamin dans un magasin de jouets.

« Wow, regarde ça! » était son slogan à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un autre accessoire ou élément qui lui plaisait.

Bella lui souriait avec indulgence pendant qu' elle regardait tout plus lentement. Elle regardait les différents berceaux et lits, étonnée de la variété. Ils allaient d'un style traditionnel en bois à des plus modernes épurés. En marchant dans l'allée, un lit attira son attention. Il était fabriqué à partir de bois d'érable et était d'un style traditionnel, avec les rails en bois sculpté. Elle aimait le fait qu'il ne soit pas trop orné. La base pouvait être levée et baissée. Après l'avoir admiré pendant un moment, elle continua à regarder le reste, mais continua à garder celui-ci à l'arrière de son esprit.

«C'est celui-ci que tu aimes? » demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

«Il est beau. C'est un comme celui-ci que j' imaginai pour la chambre du bébé » répondit Bella.

« Eh bien, il faut l'acheter. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, pas encore. Nous venons tout juste de commencer à regarder et je pourrais voir quelque chose que j'aime encore plus. » Elle doutait que ce soit le cas, mais elle voulait en être sûr.

«D'accord mon amour» répondit-il en embrassant sa tempe. « Hey, viens voir ce parc. Il est génial. »

Bella ne pouvait que rire quand il l'entraîna voir encore un autre élément pour bébé.

Après avoir obtenu tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour Alice et déjeuner, ils rentrèrent à Forks dans l'après-midi.

« Tu as vraiment aimé ça, pas vrai» lui dit Bella en souriant quand elle lui caressait la joue.

« Oh oui, c'était tellement amusant. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tellement de choses disponibles. Je veux dire, nous ne voyons pas les bébés une fois qu'ils quittent l'hôpital et nous n'avons pas de bébés qui grandissent autour de nous, donc c'est comme un monde nouveau. Je te préviens maintenant, je vais probablement en acheter un de chaque » dit-il en lui souriant.

Riant, Bella secoua la tête. « Et où allons-nous mettre tout cela? Mon appartement n'est pas très grand. »

«Nous devons juste nous assurer que la maison que nous construisons a assez de place pour tous les jouets et les autres choses. »

« Edward Cullen! Tu ne vas pas gâter pourrir cet enfant » l'avertit Bella d'une voix sévère.

« Awww, tu n'es pas drôle! » Il lui donna un adorable regard de chien battu.

Merde, elle ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard. « Eh bien, peut-être que tu peux le ou la gâter un peu. Je ne veux pas d'un môme odieux. »

Il sourit largement et lui serra la jambe. «Merci Maman. »

« Tu es impossible. »

oooooo

Environ une semaine après son retour au travail, Bella se détendait seule à la maison. Edward avait été appelé à l 'hôpital et Bella était en train de regarder deux de ses programmes favoris quand on frappa à la porte.

« Hey Jake! Entre» l'accueillit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Salut Bella. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue en avançant. « Jolie fringue».

Bella riait en le suivant dans le salon. C'était une soirée chaude et elle portait un boxeur d'Edward ,il s'élargissait assez pour tenir confortablement autour de sa taille. Elle portait aussi un vieux t-shirts uni d' Edward . Il était beau et doux grâce aux nombreux lavages et le meilleur de tout ça est qu'il sentait comme Edward.

«J'ai besoin d'urgence de plus grands vêtements » dit Bella en se mettant à rire.

« Attend d'être à la fin, tu seras énorme! Edward aura besoin d'un palan pour te lever. »

Bella le frappa sur le bras avant de s'asseoir. « Comment ça va, Jake? »

Jake haussa juste les épaules. «Bien je suppose. Où est Edward? »

« L'hôpital l'a appelé. »

Jake hocha la tête sans rien dire. Bella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air un peu nerveux.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? »

« N. .. non. Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème? » nia Jake. «Je ne peux pas juste venir voir ma meilleure amie? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu as juste l'air nerveux. »

Jake bougea dans le fauteuil, soupira et regarda Bella. «D'accord, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler » admit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Il ne s'agit pas de Charlie, pas vrai? »

« Non, pas du tout. Euh ... euh ... je. Dieu, c'est embarrassant » souffla-t-il.

« Jake, tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais » le rassura Bella en lui frottant l'épaule.

«Je voulais te demander quelque chose à propos de Victoria » dit-il rapidement. Bella crut voir une légère rougeur ramper sur sa peau bronzée.

« Victoria? Que veux-tu savoir? »

Jake se pencha en arrière dans le fauteuil et se frotta la nuque nerveusement. « Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que tu peux me dire. »

«Tu l'aimes bien? J'ai vu que tu t'amusais vraiment avec elle au mariage. »

« Ouais, je l'aime bien. Elle est magnifique. J'ai vraiment apprécié de danser avec elle, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de parler correctement avec elle. Je voudrais la connaître mieux, mais je ne voudrais pas être ridicule. » Jake la regarda. « Devrai-je tenter ma chance? »

« Est-ce juste quelque chose de physique? »

Jake secoua la tête. «Non eh bien, oui je suis attiré par elle. Je pense que c'est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai ressenti une connexion dès que nous avons parlé. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant et ça me fait un peu flipper. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu si longtemps pour te parler d'elle. Tu la connais et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses. »

Bella ressentait diverses émotions. D'une part, elle était contente que Jake s'intéresse à quelqu'un. D'autre part, elle avait peur qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un qui avait tant souffert dans le passé. Victoria portait une énorme quantité de bagages de son passé et Jake aurait besoin d'être fort pour les surmonter. Il devait également composer avec le fait qu'elle ait un bébé et qu'il faisait partit du lot.

« Jake, je vais être honnête avec toi. Victoria a eu une vie extrêmement difficile. Tu en sais un peu, mais c'est à elle de te dire toute l'histoire. Elle a dû faire face à beaucoup de choses et elle a des problèmes à cause de ça. Je n'essaie pas de te faire peur, mais tu as besoin de savoir ce à quoi tu auras à faire face. Malgré cela, c'est une fille géniale et une mère merveilleuse et si tu es assez fort pour l'aider à traverser ses démons, je pense que vous ferez un beau couple. Le fait qu'elle ait un bébé ne te dérange pas? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, pas du tout. Il est très mignon. Je sais que son père était le connard qui t'a menacé. Il a l'air d'un vrai monstre. »

« Il l'était. Ce n'est pas une perte pour le monde et elle est bien mieux sans lui, mais elle a beaucoup souffert de ses mains. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passera pour elle de refaire confiance à un homme après cela. Tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche. »

« Ouais, j'ai pensé à ça. Mais il y a quelque chose avec elle qui fait que je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir de ma tête. Peut-être que si elle apprend à me connaître, elle verra que je suis un bon gars. »

Bella lui prit la main. « Tu l'es, Jake. Tu es un bon gars. Elle ne pourrait pas trouver mieux que toi, mais tu aura à lui prouver ça. »

« Alors, que dois-je faire? Dois-je lui demander de sortir? » Demanda Jake.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. «Je pense que tu dois vraiment y aller doucement. La patience sera probablement ton meilleur outil. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas avec moi chez Esme? Tu pourras lui parler dans son environnement et elle se sentira plus à l'aise. Tu pourras voir s'il y a un intérêt de sa part. »

Jake hocha la tête. «Ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Quand pouvons-nous y aller? » demanda-t-il impatient.

«Je te le ferai savoir. Je vais en parler à Esme. » Elle regarda fixement Jake pendant quelques instants. « Jake, avant de faire ça, j'ai besoin de savoir à quel point tu es sérieux là-dessus. Cela ne peut pas être une autre aventure ou une diversion pour toi. Victoria a été assez blessée. Je serais vraiment en colère contre toi si tu lui faisais du mal. »

« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. C'est différent de tout ce que j'ai vécu avant. Je sais que je vais devoir aller lentement et j'espère qu'elle va me laisser être ce dont elle a besoin. Je veux ce que tu as avec Edward. Je pensais devoir partir de Forks pour trouver quelqu'un, mais ensuite je l'ai vu. Je suis fatigué d'être seul Bella. » Le visage de Jake était si sincère que Bella savait qu'il était mortellement sérieux.

Elle mit ses bras autour de lui et le câlina. «Je sais que tu l'es, Jake. J'étais inquiète pour toi. J'espère vraiment que cela marchera pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux. »

Promettant de parler à Esme, Bella dit au revoir à Jake avant d'aller au lit. Edward n'était pas encore rentré, mais elle était fatiguée et elle s'endormit rapidement.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, elle sentit le lit bouger quand Edward y grimpa dans le lit en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.

Se retournant, elle se blottit contre lui et il lui baisa son épaule. « Salut » l'accueillit-elle d'une voix rauque quand ses bras l'enveloppèrent et qu'il lui embrassa doucement les lèvres.

« Salut bébé. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée. »

«C'est pas grave. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Rendors-toi mon amour» exhorta-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux endormis.

oooooo

Sur les conseils d'Edward, Bella décida de parler en premier à Esme pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle connaissait mieux que quiconque Victoria. Quand Bella avait parlé à Edward de la visite de Jake, il avait poussé un cri de victoire.

«Je le savais, je savais qu'il en pinçait pour elle lors du mariage » lui avait-il dit.

Bella l'avait foudroyé du regard. « Edward! Il n'y a pas de quoi rire. Il l'apprécie vraiment, mais je ne sais pas si elle est prête pour une autre relation. Je ne voudrais pas voir l'un d'eux souffrir. »

« Désolé mon amour. C'est juste qu'il avait ce regard que je suis sûr avoir eu quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'espère que ça marchera. »

Elle était maintenant au téléphone avec Esme et lui expliquait ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas à venir avec vous pour notre repas de famille dimanche? Alice vient comme elle se sent beaucoup mieux maintenant. Ça lui donnera une chance de parler avec elle, sans aucune pression. »

« C'est une excellente idée Esme» en convint Bella.

Lorsque Bella demanda à Jake s'il voulait aller déjeuner chez la famille Cullen, il acquiesça avec impatience. Ils s' arrangèrent pour que Jake aille chez Esme avec eux et Edward conserva tout le long un sourire narquois en regardant Jake visiblement nerveux dans le siège arrière de la Volvo.

« Détend-toi Jake» l'exhorta Edward. « Tu vas l'effrayer si tu continues à avoir l'air si tendu. Elle va penser que tu n'as pas envie d'être là. »

« Je sais. Je sais. Je me sens comme un gamin qui va à son premier rendez-vous, ou quelque chose du genre» répondit Jake.

«Tu seras bien » le rassura Bella. « Sois toi-même et elle verra que tu en vaux la peine. »

Comme prévu, le déjeuner se passa très bien. Esme avait fait en sorte que Jake soit assis à côté de Victoria pendant le déjeuner et ils entonnèrent une conversation facile. Bella avait remarqué que Victoria avait eu l'air un peu embarrassée quand ils étaient arrivés et que Jake l'avait salué, mais elle s'était détendue durant le repas.

Après le déjeuner, Victoria s'excusa pour aller nourrir Robbie. Plus tard, elle était revenue avec lui et Jake s'était amusé avec le bébé en le tenant sur ses genoux. Esme souriait avec indulgence aux deux, elle avait un bon sentiment à ce sujet.

Alice comprit rapidement ce qui se passait, son radar de couplage branché. Elle faisait en sorte qu'ils soient ensemble autant que possible et faire des remarques un peu exaltantes sur les vertus de chacun d'eux.

Bella suivit Alice dans la cuisine quand elle alla réchauffer le biberon d'Alyssa. « Tu n'es pas très subtil Al. »

« Je sais. Jake va avoir une route difficile, j'essaie simplement d'enlever quelques pavés pour l'aider à avancer. »

« Il suffit juste de ne pas effrayer Victoria. Il est sérieux à ce sujet. »

« Il a intérêt à l'être . Il faudra qu'il fasse face à toute la famille s'il ne l'est pas » répondit-elle nonchalamment. « Mais j'ai un bon sentiment. »

Quand ils partirent, Esme fit en sorte de laisser Jake savoir qu'il était invité à venir à tout moment. Jake embrassa sur la joue toutes les femmes et Bella remarqua la couleur sur les joues de Victoria quand ce fut à son tour.

«Ouais» déclara Jake rêveur pendant qu'ils rentraient à la maison. « Je pense que ça pourrait être quelque chose de spécial. »

Edward et Bella se regardèrent et sourit.

oooooo

Bella était debout devant son comptoir de cuisine à découper des pommes de terre pour leur repas du soir quand le bébé lui donna un coup de pied. Elle en était presque à la moitié de sa grossesse et sentait les coups de pied du bébé régulièrement, mais Edward n'avait pas encore été en mesure de sentir quoi que ce soit, à sa grande déception. Cette fois cependant, elle sentit physiquement son ventre bouger contre le comptoir. Haletante, surprise, elle laissa tomber le couteau et posa ses mains sur son ventre, attendant que le bébé bouge à nouveau.

«Allez, mon chéri. Donne de nouveau un coup à maman » lui dit-elle doucement.

Comme si le bébé l'écoutait, il frappa à nouveau et cette fois Bella sentit très clairement le mouvement contre ses mains.

« Edward! Edward! Vite, viens ici! »

Edward était en train de lire un journal médical quand Bella cria, il le jeta littéralement à travers la pièce dans la panique.

« Bella! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle en courant dans la cuisine, toutes sortes d'horribles scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête. « Bébé, quel est le problème? » Il s'arrêta en voyant Bella debout avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Edward, vite, mets ta main ici» lui dit-elle en prenant sa main et en la posant à l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir le bébé.

Comme si c'était le signal, le bébé bougea et donna un gros coup de pied. Bella regarda le visage d'Edward et vit un sourire extatique apparaître lentement sur son visage quand il réalisa ce qu'il sentait.

« Oh mon Dieu! » murmura-t-il. «Je peux le sentir» dit-il avec étonnement.

« Le? Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas « la »? »

« J'ai juste un sentiment à ce sujet» répondit-il en serrant ses mains contre son ventre, voulant sentir son bébé bouger à nouveau. « Hey bébé, que fais-tu là-dedans? » demanda-t-il.

Bella eut un petit rire. « Tu ne t'attends pas à avoir une réponse, j'espère? »

Lui prenant la main, il la ramena dans le salon. « Je dois finir le dîner » protesta mollement Bella.

« Ça peut attendre. J'ai besoin de parler à mon enfant. »

Il aida Bella à s'allonger, puis se coucha à côté d'elle, il leva son haut et plaça sa joue contre son ventre, il caressa sa peau avec sa main et attendit un autre mouvement.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Il sentit plusieurs coups contre sa joue avant de se tourner et de l'embrasser à cet endroit. « Il y a une fête là-bas ce soir, pas vrai? »

« On dirait » répondit Bella avec un sourire en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Est-ce douloureux? »

« Non, ça fait juste drôle. Je comprends vraiment que j'ai une petite personne à l'intérieur de moi quand il se déplace. »

«Notre bébé» souffla-t-il en embrassant de nouveau sa peau. « Je vous aime tellement tous les deux. »

« Nous t' aimons aussi mon amour. »

Edward la releva, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. « Sais-tu à quel point tu es belle? » murmura-t-il, ses doigts passant dans ses longs cheveux. « Tu es si douce et chaleureuse. Voir et sentir maintenant notre bébé qui grandit en toi te rend si sexy à mes yeux. Tu étais belle avant, mais maintenant tu es spectaculaire. Tu brilles et tu es l'essence de la féminité, toute arrondie et douce. Tu es si désirable, ça me rend fou. »

Sa dernière phrase était ponctuée par des baisers alors que leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus laborieuses. Leurs mains se mirent à bouger et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Edward pour poser sa main sur sa poitrine et la caresser. « Dieu, je te veux bébé. »

« Qu'en est-il du ... du dîner? » haleta-t-elle quand il fit rouler son mamelon entre ses doigts.

«Il peut attendre. Je ne peux pas» murmura-t-il contre sa gorge.

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord et bientôt seuls les sons de leurs halètements et gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce. Bella se mit à califourchon sur lui et ils gémirent tous les deux quand elle le prit en elle et commença à bouger de plus en plus vite.

« Oui! » gémit-il, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à se déplacer. Avec son gros ventre, cette position était la plus confortable pour elle, Edward arrêta de bouger pour regarder son magnifique corps se déplacer au-dessus de lui, ses seins rebondissaient doucement avec ses mouvements, pendant qu'il l'emplissait totalement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Bella crie de plaisir et s'effondre sur sa poitrine en frissonnant de son orgasme. Son point culminant déclencha le sien et il gémit bruyamment en venant en elle.

Ils étaient tous deux allongés ensemble haletant pendant que leurs corps se refroidissaient. Avec son ventre pressé contre le sien, il ressentit instantanément le coup contre sa peau.

« Oups! » dit-il en souriant. « Je pense que nous l'avons réveillé. »

« Mmm hmm » acquiesça-t-elle ensommeillée. «Je ferais mieux d'aller finir le dîner ou nous mangerons à 10 heures du soir. »

« Je vais le faire mon amour. Détend-toi et occupe-toi du petit. » Après un dernier bisou il se leva et récupéra leurs vêtements.

« Tu es trop bon pour moi » sourit-elle en se rhabillant.

Il se baissa et lui donna un autre baiser. « Rien n'est trop bon pour toi » déclara-t-il avant d'aller finir de préparer le dîner.

Bella secoua juste la tête et se demanda une fois de plus, comment elle pouvait avoir autant de chance.

Elle eut de nouveau cette pensée quelques semaines plus tard quand un cas particulièrement triste se présenta à l'hôpital et la toucha personnellement.

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou, et voilà encore un chapitre sur les aventures de nos amoureux. Il ne se passe pas grand chose d'exceptionnel dans ce chapitre mais on y voit un peu leurs vie quotidienne et les préparatifs pour l'arrivé de bébé. Bon ben Jake a vraiment le béguin, on verra un peu plus tard si il arrivera à conquérir la belle Victoria.**

**Oyé Oyé, grande nouvelle, à partir de cette semaine je posterai deux fois par semaine, plus seulement le samedi mais aussi le mercredi. Donc laissez moi des coms pour continuer à me motiver. Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur facebook sous le nom Pierard Fanfiction. **

**On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite. Bisous.**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**birginie, Lili Pattsy, Elodie Pixie B, mmccg, choupiechou, midsum, ousna, Feline-lily, bellardtwilight, Mamanlily, Elphina, Galswinthe, Atchoum16, Habswifes, amlove, Jackye, bichou85, xalexeex25, christou57, edwardbellaamour, Isnoname, nono swan, mlca66, Tinga Bella, mimi94r,**

**Anonymes:**

**Laurine, Nina, Ilonka, sonia7662, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

******AVERTISSEMENT DE L' AUTEUR: Ce chapitre contient une scène d'un enfant mort-né (pas celui de Bella) pouvant être pénible pour certains lecteurs. J'ai essayée de l'écrire aussi sensiblement que possible, mais ça pourrait bouleverser les lecteurs qui pourraient avoir l'expérience personnelle de ce type de tragédie. Elle commence vers le milieu du chapitre - Le début et la fin sont signalés - si vous voulez l'ignorer complètement.**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 31

Bella avait l'impression que sa grossesse passait à toute vitesse. Elle atteignait le stade où seule ses vêtements élastiques lui allait encore. Alice avait déclarée qu'il était temps de faire un voyage de shopping pour acheter des vêtements de maternité et avait emmenée Bella un jour où elle ne travaillait pas et l'avait traînée dans les boutiques pour l'aider à choisir des vêtements de maternité. Alice étant Alice, elle avait déclarée que juste parce que Bella était enceinte, n'était pas une excuse pour s'habiller comme un sac. Elle avait réussie à trouver des pantalons et des hauts qui faisait ressortir sa bosse de bébé ainsi que quelques tenues habillées. Elle avait même réussie à trouver de la lingerie sexy.

« Alice, même les plus sexy sous-vêtements ne m'empêcheront pas de ressembler à un dirigeable» se plaignit Bella quand Alice la força pour les essayer.

« Eh bien, il vaut mieux être un dirigeable sexy qu'un dirigeable simple et ennuyeux » la motiva Alice en la poussant dans le vestiaire.

À la fin du voyage, Bella se demandait sérieusement si elle aurait assez de temps pour porter tous les trucs qu' Alice l'avait persuadée d' acheter.

Edward avait approuvée de tout cœur la lingerie et Bella se rappela de remercier Alice quand elle la verrait.

La petite Alyssa était maintenant âgée de trois mois et était une petite beauté angélique. Comme Alice l'avait prédit, elle avait héritée des yeux bleus de son père faisant équipe avec ses beaux cheveux noirs, elle était vraiment un bébé magnifique. Elle avait ses parents, en particulier Jasper, totalement enroulés autour de son minuscule petit doigt. Jasper était totalement amoureux de sa fille et n'aimait rien de plus que de l'emmener faire une promenade dans son landau, acceptant avec fierté les compliments que son bébé recueillait. Comme Bella l'avait prédit, elle était probablement le bébé le mieux habillée de la péninsule. Alice lui avait montrée la garde-robe d'Alyssa et Bella avait été stupéfaite de la quantité de vêtements qu'elle contenait.

« Si tu as une fille, devines à qui je vais donner tout ça» déclara Alice.

Les semaines précédentes avaient également vu les préparatifs de la construction de leur maison commencer. Grâce aux contacts d'Esme, ils avaient rencontrés un architecte pour discuter de leurs idées. Bella voulait une maison traditionnelle qui s'encadrerait dans ses environs. Ils s'étaient tous les trois rendus à l'emplacement de la future maison et l'architecte, Henry, avait eut une idée de la beauté naturelle de la terre. Bella était très heureuse qu' Henry semble comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient et il leurs promit d'avoir quelques idées qu'ils pourraient examiner dans quelques semaines.

Bella aimait tous ses designs, mais elle et Edward s'était décidé sur un beau design qui aurait pu être là depuis des décennies, mais qui incorporait diverses caractéristiques respectueuses de l'environnement. Elle ressemblait à une maison traditionnelle avec de grandes vérandas et de larges fenêtres pour attraper le soleil et profiter au maximum de la vue imprenable. Henry avait ajouté de discrets panneaux solaires pour le chauffage et les dernières technologies pour l'économie d'énergie et le recyclage. Bella voulait faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider l'environnement ce dont son enfant hériterait un jour.

Henry avait dressé les plans et ils attendaient maintenant le permis de construire. Dans l'intervalle, Henry avait engagé des entrepreneurs de construction pour commencer le travail à proprement dit une fois que tout serait prêt pour commencer. Bella et Edward se rendaient souvent sur la propriété et s'imaginaient ce à quoi la maison pourrait ressembler une fois terminée. La pièce préférée de Bella serait certainement la cuisine. La pièce serait capable de contenir une grande table à manger pour les dîners informels et Bella avait l'intention d'en faire le cœur de la maison. Edward allait avoir son piano dans la maison, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. La maison se composerait de quatre grandes chambres à coucher ainsi qu'un bureau pour Edward. Il faudrait des mois pour la construire et Bella ne pouvait pas attendre.

Entre temps, ils commençaient à préparer les choses pour le bébé pendant que Bella était encore capable de se déplacer confortablement. Pendant leur temps libre ils avaient vidé la chambre d'amis et avait passé un week-end a peindre la chambre d'une légère couleur citron. Ils avaient eut une dispute lorsqu' Edward était revenu dans la chambre pour trouver Bella gravissant une échelle pour peindre la corniche.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire_ ? » rugit-il en la prenant par la taille et la faire descendre.

« Edward! Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire? » répondit-elle avec colère.

« Tu ne devrais pas grimper sur une échelle dans ton état. »

«Mon état! Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée! »

« Oui, _enceinte_ ! Tu pourrais facilement perdre pied et tomber. Ton équilibre est désactivé et tu pourrais te blesser ou blesser le bébé » grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. «C'était une chose stupide à faire. J'allais le peindre. »

«Oh, alors maintenant je suis stupide? » demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Evidemment, mon cerveau de bébé touche mes décisions maintenant. » Bella savait qu'elle était déraisonnable, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les hormones probablement.

Edward soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux frustrés. «Écoute, je suis désolé d'avoir crié après toi. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais? Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi de monter sur une échelle. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il arrivait quelque chose à toi ou au bébé.»

En regardant son visage, Bella se sentit soudain horrible. Bien sûr, il ne la surveillait pas. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être protecteur, ça faisait partie de lui. S'avançant, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa en souriant quand ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle. « Je suis désolée aussi. Tu as raison. C'était une chose stupide à faire. J' oublie parfois que j'ai besoin de faire les choses différemment pendant un certain temps. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. »

Edward se pencha et lui donna un tendre baiser. « Je sais que je suis trop protecteur et chiant à certains moments, mais tu es tout pour moi et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose »

«Je t'aime. Je te promets que je serai plus prudente. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau et frotta doucement son ventre. « Viens, je vais grimper et faire les corniches. Tu vas faire les plinthes. Mais attention à ton dos. Je ne veux pas que tu ai mal. » Bella leva les yeux en reculant. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ils finirent de terminer la peinture ce week-end et se concentrèrent sur le remplissage de la pièce. Au cours des semaines suivantes, ils regardèrent pour des meubles de bébé, faisant même un voyage à Seattle. Comme Bella l'avait suspectée, pas d'autre lit lui plu comme que le premier qu'elle avait vu à Port Angeles. Finalement, ils achetèrent celui-là, ainsi que les meubles correspondant, comme une table à langer et une commode. Alice lui avait dit de ne pas acheter de petits articles, comme une baignoire de bébé parce qu'elle planifiait une baby shower et qu'elle pourrait recevoir ce dont elle avait besoin.

Lentement, la salle commençait à se remplir de choses de bébé. Quand Edward et elle trouvèrent une poussette qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, ils eurent l'opinion d'Alice et Victoria dessus. S'y connaissant maintenant, elles pouvaient voir si la poussette était pratique et pas seulement belle. Elles encouragèrent Bella à l' ouvrir et la fermer, de préférence avec une main pour voir si c'était facile.

« Tu vas te retrouver avec une seule main de libre la plupart du temps, alors tu dois pouvoir l'ouvrir et la fermer d'une main si tu n'as personne pour t'aider» lui conseilla Victoria.

« Vérifie son poids» lui suggéra Alice. « Tu ne veux pas te casser le dos en la mettant et la sortant de la voiture. »

« Est-elle pratique quand le bébé grandit? Et vérifie qu'elle a des bons harnais. A-t-elle des suspensions? »

« Qu'en est-il des accessoires et des pièces jointes? Tu auras besoin d'une housse de pluie. Et de place pour stocker. Tu prends la moitié de la maison avec toi quand tu sors, donc tu as besoin de place »

Leur aide fut précieuse et ils virent que la poussette satisfaisait toutes leurs exigences. Edward lui donna un essai de route et les femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rire, quand il fit demi-tour dans le magasin en faisant semblant d'en faire la critique. Maintenant, il était assis fièrement dans la chambre du bébé, dans l'attente de l' occupant.

Jacob venait régulièrement chez Esme et tout le monde était heureux de voir l'amitié grandissante entre Victoria et lui. Comme Bella l'avait prédit, Victoria se méfiait de toutes ouvertures romantiques et Jake était assez intelligent pour lui offrir simplement son amitié, si c'était tout ce dont elle était prête.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, Victoria avait parlée à Bella sur le type de personne que Jake était. Victoria était terrifiée de faire confiance à un autre homme et de voir qu'il s'avérait être un autre James. Elle devait penser à Robbie maintenant, il était sa priorité numéro un. Sympathisant avec les craintes de Victoria, Bella avait essayé de la rassurer sur le fait que Jake ne songerait jamais à blesser une femme.

« Jake est un mec vraiment super. Il est doux, gentil et drôle. Il est aussi un travailleur acharné. Il a tout seul bâti son entreprise qu' il développe actuellement parce qu'elle a beaucoup de succès. »

« Il est très beau» déclara Victoria en rougissant.

Bella sourit. « Oui, il l'est. Il fait tourner les têtes, mais il n'est pas prétentieux à ce sujet. »

Victoria regarda curieusement Bella. « Tu as déjà été attirée vers lui? »

«J'ai toujours su qu'il était beau, mais nous sommes amis depuis tellement longtemps que je ne peux vraiment pas voir en lui plus qu'un frère. Pour être complètement honnête, nous avons essayé d'être ensemble, surtout parce que nous étions tous les deux seuls, mais on se sentait pas bien »

« Vraiment? Toi et Jake? »

Bella rougit. « Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps, et seulement une semaine ou deux. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était une erreur. J'aime Jake, il est une partie importante de ma vie et je veux vraiment le voir heureux. »

Victoria se mordit les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. «Je ... je ... ne sais pas si je peux être ce dont il a besoin. Je veux ce que toi, Alice et Esme, ont. Je le fais vraiment, mais j'ai peur. »

Prenant ses mains, Bella les serra légèrement. « C'est correct d'avoir peur. Après ce que tu as vécue, c'est compréhensible. Mais s'il te plaît, sache que Jake ne te poussera jamais pour plus que ce que tu es prête pour. Pourquoi ne pas simplement apprendre à vous connaître l'un l'autre, sans pression? C'est un super ami. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir trop d'amis, pas vrai? » Victoria secoua la tête. « Et je peux te promettre que si Jake fait quelque chose de stupide, nous lui botterons tous le cul »

Victoria se mit à rire. « Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, pas vrai? Et je pourrais avoir un ami. »

Pour l'honneur de Jake, ce fut exactement ce qu'il était devenu pour Victoria. Son ami. Il la taquinait, la faisait rire, lui racontait des histoires sur les Quileutes et l'avait même présenté à ses amis. Le petit Robbie trépignait d'excitation quand il voyait Jake, couinant de plaisir quand Jake faisait l' avion avec lui. Jake en était venu à aimer le petit garçon et très vite attendait avec impatience de le voir autant que Victoria. Tout le monde prenait soin de ne pas les pousser; les laissant tous les deux aller à leurs propre rythme. Bella sentait profondément en elle que ces deux là étaient fais pour l'un pour l'autre, même si Victoria avait besoin de temps pour s'en rendre compte.

Entrant maintenant dans son troisième trimestre, Bella commençait à se sentir comme un dirigeable. Ca lui prenait plus de temps pour sortir d'une chaise, Edward tendait automatiquement la main pour l'aider à se lever à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle. Dans un premier temps Bella frappait sa main, mais maintenant elle acceptait avec gratitude son aide.

Ils étaient en train de se détendre à la maison, Bella adossée contre Edward, sa main frottant distraitement son ventre quand une pub pour une crème glacée à la vanille sauce chocolat passa. En la regardant Bella pouvait littéralement sentir sa bouche saliver. Elle essaya de l'ignorer, mais ne put sortir de ses pensées l'idée d'un grand bol de crème glacée.

«Edward? »

« Oui mon amour? »

« Tu sais ce dont j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie maintenant? »

Edward sourit lentement. «Maintenant? Tu veux aller au lit maintenant? »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

L'expression d'Edward diminua légèrement. « Oh. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

«Je veux vraiment un peu de crème glacée à la vanille sauce chocolat. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. »

Jetant sa tête en arrière, Edward éclata de rire. «Bon moyen de réduire l'ego d'un homme! Je crois qu'elle veut mon corps, mais elle veut vraiment de la crème glacée. »

« Je te veux, mais je veux plus de la crème glacée pour le moment. »

«D'accord mon amour. Je vais aller en chercher. » Se penchant, il embrassa son ventre. « Tu vois ce que je fais pour ta maman? » dit-il à la bosse.

« Merci. Tu es le meilleur » dit-elle en l'embrassant. «Après avoir satisfait ce désir, je pourrais avoir envie d'autre chose » dit-elle en souriant de manière suggestive.

Les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent et il se précipita pour récupérer une boîte de crème glacée. Quand il revint, Bella lui arracha presque la crème glacée des mains. Sa bouche saliva quand elle remplissait un bol et c'était presque orgasmique quand elle mit la première cuillère dans sa bouche.

« Mmmm! » gémit-elle d'extase en avalant la première bouchée.

Edward la regarda avec étonnement, sentant son pantalon se serrer à ses sons. Si on ne savait pas ce qui se passait, une personne pourrait jurer qu'elle était dans les affres de la passion. Bella termina son bol et ouvrit le frigo pour en prendre un peu plus et s'arrêta quand elle regarda à l'intérieur. Elle se pencha et ramassa une carotte, elle remplit son bol et se mit à tremper la carotte dans la crème glacée. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent en la voyant faire.

« C'est bizarre » lui fit-il remarquer.

«Non ... c'est ... Délicieux » répondit-elle entre deux bouchées. « Tu en veux? »

Il secoua la tête. «Non, merci. Tu peux profiter de ce mélange toute seule »

Après cette nuit-là, Bella s'assura qu'il y avait toujours de la crème glacée à la vanille sauce chocolat et des carottes dans l'appartement, au grand dégoût d'Edward.

oooooo

**Avertissement: Ce qui suit pourrait heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs**

Au grand soulagement d' Edward, Bella ne travaillait plus de nuit à l'hôpital. Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts après 22 heures, donc elle doutait avoir l'endurance pour travailler toute la nuit et était extrêmement reconnaissante envers sa supérieur.

Chaque cas qu'elle vivait désormais prenait une signification particulière car elle pouvait maintenant vraiment faire preuve d'empathie avec la façon dont les femmes enceintes se sentaient. Souvent elle se trouvait dans les conversations au sujet de noms de bébé tout en prenant leurs pressions sanguines et leurs examens. Edward et elle ne s'étaient pas encore complètement décidés sur des noms pour le moment. Ils avaient réduit leur liste à leurs favoris, mais aucune décision définitive n'était atteinte.

C'était un mercredi matin et le service était relativement calme. Il n'y avait pas de césariennes programmées aujourd'hui, Edward était dans son bureau pour se rattraper sur des documents, tandis que Bella saisissait l'occasion de s'asseoir autant que possible. Il lui restait onze semaines avant sa date d'échéance et elle avait l'intention d'être en congé de maternité dans trois semaines si elle pouvait le gérer.

Elle était simplement en train de rédiger quelques notes quand une de ses patientes arriva à l'improviste accompagnée de son mari. Bella reconnut Elizabeth Hollington grâce à ses nombreux rendez-vous. Elle avait un jeune fils et elle attendait impatiemment la naissance de ce bébé, une fille. Il lui restait sept semaines avant la fin et Bella se souvenait l'avoir vue la semaine précédente. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui amenait les Hollington maintenant, sachant qu'Elizabeth n'avait rendez-vous que la semaine prochaine.

« Liz! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? » demanda Bella en se levant un peu maladroitement. Elle pouvait voir que Liz était un peu pâle, avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

Liz prit et serra la main de son mari Michael. « Salut Bella. Ce n'est probablement rien, mais je suis un peu inquiète au sujet du bébé. »

Bella pouvait voir qu'elle était plus qu'inquiète. «D'accord. Allons dans l'une des salles de la clinique et vous pourrez me dire ce qui vous inquiète. Je pourrais ensuite aller chercher Edward pour qu'il vous voit. »

Les conduisant dans l'une des salles vides de la clinique, elle exhorta aux Hollington de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle récupérait le dossier médical de Liz. Feuilletant les notes en revenant, elle vit que tout était normale la semaine dernière.

«Bien, maintenant qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Liz frotta son gros ventre. « Eh bien, je panique peut-être inutilement, mais je crains ne pas avoir sentit le bébé bouger depuis des heures. »

« Vous rappelez-vous la dernière fois que vous l'avez sentit bouger? »

« La nuit dernière, je crois. Je crois avoir sentit un coup de pied vers 23 heures, mais depuis plus rien. Elle était très active, s'arrêtant rarement plus de quelques heures, mais cela fait maintenant près de douze heures depuis que j'ai senti quelque chose. » Bella pouvait voir la peur dans leurs yeux et elle se tendit en entendant ses explications. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Est-ce que je sur-réagie? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Ca n'est en rien une réaction excessive. Vous êtes inquiète alors nous allons regarder pour découvrir ce qui se passe. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais juste aller chercher le Dr Cullen et l'amener pour qu'il vous ausculte». Elle se précipita hors de la salle, l'effroi la traversant.

Un bébé qui était habituellement actif et qui arrêtait soudainement ses mouvements était très préoccupant. Cela pourrait signifier un problème avec le cordon ombilical ou le placenta, ce qui nécessitait un accouchement urgent ou cela pourrait signifier quelque chose dont Bella ne voulait pas penser. S'il vous plaît faîtes en sorte que ce soit quelque chose de simple, pria Bella en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Edward.

« Salut mon amour» dit-il en souriant quand il leva les yeux de son bureau. « Quoi de neuf? »

« Edward, Elizabeth Hollington est là. Elle est très inquiète parce qu'elle n'a pas sentit le bébé bouger depuis presque douze heures. »

Les sourcils froncés, Edward se leva et l'emmena vers la porte. « Douze heures? C'est une longue période. Je l'ai ausculté la semaine dernière et tout était normal. Sa pression sanguine était très bonne. T'a-t-elle dit si le bébé est normalement actif? »

« Oui, apparemment il est rarement sans bouger pendant plus de quelques heures. »

Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant cette information. Son esprit réfléchissait à toutes les raisons possibles de l'absence de mouvements fœtaux. Le pire scénario possible était que le bébé soit mort in utero. Seule une échographie lui donnera une réponse définitive.

Le couple était assis ensemble, le bras de Michael autour des épaules de sa femme la tête posée sur la sienne. Edward pouvait voir la peur dans leurs yeux et il espérait de tout cœur que le pire ne soit pas une éventualité.

« Bonjour Liz. Et vous êtes Michael, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il en serrant la main de Michael. « Bella m'a dit que vous étiez inquiète parce que vous n'avez pas senti le bébé bouger depuis à peu près douze heures. Est-ce exact? »

Liz hocha la tête. « Oui Dr Cullen. Elle était très active jusqu'à maintenant et je sais juste qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle serra la main de son mari.

« Je vais vous faire allonger et je vais écouter le cœur du bébé. »

Bella aida Liz à s'installer sur le lit et releva son haut quand Edward plaça le Doppler sur son ventre. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle quand Edward le déplaça sur le ventre de Liz pour tenter de trouver un battement de coeur. Les secondes passaient et il n'y avait toujours pas de son. Bella regarda Edward et vit la vérité naître dans ses yeux après qu'une minute soit passée. Involontairement, elle posa sa main sur son propre ventre, comme si elle besoin d'être aussi rassurée.

Maintenant, les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Liz quand la terrible vérité devenait évidente. « Elle est morte, pas vrai? » murmura Liz d'une voix entrecoupée.

Edward soupira profondément en éteignant le moniteur, il ressentait le désespoir de chacun d'eux. «Je vais faire une échographie pour être absolument sûr, mais je crains que ce soit le cas» répondit-il doucement, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Liz.

Un sanglot déchirant sortit de la poitrine de Liz quand la réalité de leur envie pour cette petite fille ne viendrait jamais. Michael se pencha et prit sa femme dans ses bras pendant qu' ils pleuraient ensemble.

Avec le cœur lourd et les yeux humides, Bella aida Edward a préparer l'échographie. Elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux quand il regarda son ventre. Les deux essayaient de ne pas imaginer, que la situation soit inversée.

Elle répartie doucement le gel sur le ventre de Liz pendant qu' Edward préparait le moniteur. Quand il commença, les quatre paires d'œil étaient rivés sur l'écran, comme si par leur seule volonté, ils seraient en mesure de voir battre le cœur du bébé. Edward se concentra sur la zone autour du cœur du bébé, mais comme il le pensait, le bébé était absolument immobile. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie visible.

Le cœur de Bella se brisa pour Liz et Michael. Perdre leur bébé si proche de la date d' échéance est tragique. Liz sanglotait doucement pendant que Bella la nettoyait.

« Je suis tellement désolée Liz » dit tristement Bella en caressant les cheveux de Liz. «Je souhaitai de tout mon cœur que cela soit une réponse différente. »

«Je le savais que » murmura Liz de sa voix frissonnante de désespoir. «Je le savais. Quand elle ne bougeait pas, je le savais. »

«Pourquoi est-ce arrivé? » demanda Michael brisé. «Elle allait bien la semaine dernière. Comment a-t-elle pu mourir si soudainement? »

« Nous ne le saurons que quand elle sera née. Il pourrait y avoir un certain nombre de raisons » répondit Edward d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Nous allons vous laisser seuls pendant un petit moment » déclara Edward en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Michael pour essayer de lui offrir une sorte de réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? » demanda Michael, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

« Nous devons provoquer le travail bientôt. Nous allons essayer de le rendre aussi indolore que possible » promit Edward.

« Ensuite, vous pourrez rester avec votre petite fille aussi longtemps que vous le voulez » leurs dit doucement Bella.

Les deux acquiescèrent, trop désemparé pour parler. Bella et Edward les laissèrent à leur chagrin et retournèrent au bureau d'Edward. Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella ne put plus se retenir. Elle fondit en larmes en caressant son ventre. Edward la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. C'était si proche d'eux, ils étaient tous deux grandement affectés.

Bella se redressa en essayant de se ressaisir. Ca n'était pas encore terminé. La pauvre Liz devait encore passer par le travail et accoucher de son bébé mort-né. C'était tragique mais il fallait le faire. «Je vais bien. Je suis tellement triste pour eux mais je vais devoir être forte quand elle sera dans le travail. »

« Bébé, pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas tomber celui-là? » suggéra Edward en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter. «Je peux voir comme cela te bouleverse. C'est compréhensible. J'ai déjà vu des mort-nés avant et je peux dire honnêtement que je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi mal avant. Ca me brise le cœur surtout avec notre propre petit en route. » Il lui frotta le ventre, pour faire bouger l'enfant, comme si ils en avaient besoin. «Pourquoi n'irais-je pas chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider? »

Secouant la tête, Bella répondit. « Non, je veux être là pour Liz. J'irai bien. Je dois séparer ma propre situation de celle-là. Ce n'est pas notre bébé. Je dois m'en rappeler. »

«S'il te plaît bébé. Ca sera trop douloureux pour toi » plaida Edward.

« Et ça ne le sera pas pour toi? » contra Bella tristement. « Toute cette affaire est tragique mais personne ne peut être plus mal que Liz et Michael. Ils ont besoin de nous. Je dois le faire. »

Edward la serra fermement dans ses bras. «Je t'aime, bébé. Promets-moi que si ça devient trop difficile pour toi, tu me laisseras aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Promets le moi. »

Bella hocha la tête. «Promis. »

Il soupira, comme s'il se préparait mentalement pour le pire. Il y avait peu de choses plus tragiques qu'un enfant mort-né. Il n'y avait pas de joie à la fin, que de la douleur pour les parents. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il faisait les choses le plus facilement que possible pour eux, essayant de ne pas en ajouter à leur chagrin. « Je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer. »

« Oui » répondit-elle en reculant. Ils devaient faire venir l'anesthésiste pour qu'il fasse à Liz une péridurale. A moins qu'elle ne le veuille, ils ne voyaient aucune nécessité pour que Liz ai à endurer la douleur de l'accouchement. Elle en avait déjà assez à faire face. L'induction permettrait d'accélérer le processus alors il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas en travail pendant trop longtemps.

Pendant que Bella l'aidait à préparer les choses, elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de lourd pressé contre sa poitrine. Il était difficile de ne pas s'imaginer qu'elle serait celle qui donnerait naissance à un bébé mort et ce poids remplissait ses pensées. Elle les éloigna autant que possible, ses mains touchaient son ventre à chaque occasion, comme si elle cherchait à se rassurer.

Sue entra en salle d'accouchement pendant que Bella préparait la perfusion. « Tu vas bien, Bella? »

«Je vais bien Sue » répondit-elle.

« Tu es sûre chérie? Je peux imaginer comme c'est difficile pour toi. Et Edward. Je serais heureuse de prendre la relève. Eh bien pas heureuse. Tu sais ce que je veux dire» déclara nerveusement Sue.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire » répondit Bella avec le sourire. « Et merci pour l'offre. J'ai promis à Edward que si ça devenait trop difficile je partirais. Alors reste proche juste au cas où. »

« Je le ferai. » Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras.

Les heures qui suivirent furent parmi les plus déchirantes dont Bella pouvait se souvenir. Elle n'avait rien, mais la plus profonde admiration pour Liz. Elle accepta avec gratitude la péridurale et elle était dans le travail tranquillement et stoïquement. Elle demanda un peu de musique que Bella mit facilement et ils laissèrent régulièrement le couple seul, ne revenant que pour vérifier ses progrès. Michael avait contacté leurs familles et ils étaient maintenant dans la salle d'attente. Les infirmières avaient fait préparer des sandwichs pour eux, voulant leurs offrir du soutien de toutes les manières possibles.

Les nouvelles s'étaient répandue à travers tout le personnel rapidement sur la mortinatalité et il y avait un air de tristesse générale dans tout le service. La mortinaissance n'était pas un événement courant pour le personnel ici et tout le monde pouvait le sentir.

Un peu plus de quatre heures plus tard, Liz était complètement dilatée, suffisamment pour donner naissance. Bella se demandait comment elle trouvait la force de pousser, en sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir la joie d'accueillir leur enfant. Plusieurs fois, le poids sur la poitrine de Bella était si lourd, qu'elle devait sortir de la salle pour se recomposer, les yeux d'Edward la regardaient avec inquiétude.

Enfin, Edward guida doucement le bébé, son petit corps sans vie parfaitement formé. Bella sentit ses larmes tomber quand elle n'émit aucun cri, ses petits membres inertes et sa peau légèrement teintée de bleu. Edward remarqua que le cordon était très étroitement enroulé autour de sa poitrine et il soupçonnait que c'était ce qui avait causé sa mort.

Avec le plus grand respect, Bella nettoya doucement la petite fille, ses yeux étaient flous et ses joues humides, elle l'enveloppa dans une couverture rose. En la regardant, on pourrait penser qu'elle était simplement endormie, son visage était angélique et pacifique.

Dans le même temps, Edward livra le placenta et nettoya Liz. Lui et Michael l' aidèrent à s'asseoir contre les oreillers et Bella posa doucement le bébé dans ses bras. Les sanglots de Liz étaient déchirants, pendant qu' elle secouait son bébé d'avant et en arrière et qu'elle embrassa sa peau froide.

« Ma petite Jennifer. Mon ange. Maman t' aimera toujours » chuchota-t-elle à travers ses sanglots. Michael se pencha et embrassa sa fille.

«Je suis tellement, tellement désolé de ce qui est arrivé » déclara Edward, il avait du mal à garder son calme. « Nous allons vous laisser seul. S'il vous plaît, prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. Si vous voulez quelque chose, appuyez sur la sonnerie et quelqu'un viendra. »

« Je vous remercie docteur Cullen. Et vous Bella » dit Michael. « Pour vos soins et votre compréhension. Je sais que cela a dû être difficile pour vous» dit-il en regardant l'estomac de Bella, plus de larmes coulaient sur son visage, quand il pleurait la perte de la famille qu'ils avaient espérés.

Bella et Edward quittèrent la salle et il la guida doucement vers son bureau, il la fit asseoir et elle mit son visage dans ses mains et finit par craquer. Ses sanglots secouaient son corps et tout ce qu'Edward pouvait faire était de la tenir, en chuchotant à quel point il l'aimait. Finalement, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent, mais Bella se sentait vidée, il ne lui restait plus une once d'énergie.

«Je t'emmène à la maison mon amour » dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Bella était trop vidée pour protester quand il l'emmena à la maison et la conduisit jusqu'à leur lit en l'aidant à se déshabiller. Il brossa ses cheveux en arrière et l'embrassa tendrement. «Je reviens à la maison dès que possible. Dors un peu mon amour. Prend soin de notre petit. »

Bella acquiesça et une larme traîtresse s'échappa . Après un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, Edward retourna à l'hôpital pour faire face aux conséquences. Il appela Christine, la conseillère, pour la retrouver dans son bureau pour qu'elle puisse aider la famille si nécessaire.

Couchée dans son lit, elle enveloppa ses mains autour de son ventre en voulant que son bébé se déplace. A son immense soulagement, le bébé donna un bon coup de pied. Mais si elle ne le voulait pas, elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas devenir paranoïaque lorsque le bébé ne bougeait pas. Toute sa formation lui disait que les mortinaissances n'étaient pas monnaie courante, mais les événements d'aujourd'hui avait fait Bella penser comme une mère effrayée, pas une sage-femme qualifiée.

Elle pensa aux Hollington et son cœur se brisa pour eux une fois de plus. Au lieu de prendre leur petite fille à la maison, ils se préparaient à ses funérailles. Son frère aîné avait perdu sa petite sœur, ses grands-parents, leurs petite-fille. Ca aurait une incidence sur leur famille pendant une longue période. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être des heures, elle s'endormit.

*** Fin de cette partie***

oooooo

Edward était inquiet à propos de Bella. Ca faisait une semaine depuis cette terrible journée et elle n'avait pas été la même depuis. Elle semblait se refermer sur elle-même, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger et à protéger son bébé du monde. Qu'elle se reculait même d'Edward le tuait.

Quand il était rentré à la maison après avoir rempli la paperasse nécessaire pour les nombreuses autorités, il l'avait trouvé profondément endormie, ses joues colorées des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Il aurait souhaité l'avoir en quelque sorte obligé à ne pas prendre part à la naissance, mais il avait respecté sa décision de rester. Elle avait suffisamment d'expérience pour être en mesure de séparer sa propre condition à celle de sa patiente. C'est ce qu'il avait cru du moins. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça aurait autant d'incidence.

Il savait qu'elle s'était occupée de Liz Hollington et était terrifiée que la même chose arrive à leur bébé. L'enfer, il avait été plus touché que jamais auparavant. C'était impossible de ne pas l'être. Et oui, la pensée horrible de leur bébé mourant lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois lors de la naissance, mais il s'était forcé à la repousser.

Bien sûr, il se rendait compte que Bella était liée à leur bébé d'une manière qu'aucun homme ne comprendrait jamais. Comment pourrait-il ne pas en être de même pour lui? Il ne le sentait pas se déplacer à l'intérieur de lui, il ne le nourrissait pas, il ne dépendait pas de lui pour son existence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il naisse, il ne pouvait vivre cette expérience que de seconde main, à travers Bella.

Il l'avait tenu proche de lui ce soir-là, à chaque fois qu'elle semblait être dans les affres d'un cauchemar, même si elle ne se réveillait pas. Le lendemain matin, elle avait les yeux lourds et fatigués et Edward l'avait persuadé de rester à la maison. Normalement, elle aurait protestée, mais ce jour-là, elle accepta simplement et retourna au lit avec Edward qui fronçait les sourcils derrière elle.

Elle retourna au travail le jour suivant et Edward pouvait voir qu'elle mettait en place un masque pour tout le monde. En rentrant à la maison, elle redevenait calme, auto retirée et caressait son ventre. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé qu'elle l'exclue. Il essayait de lui faire dire ce qui l'inquiétait, mais elle niait le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis ce jour-là et Edward manquait la proximité et l'intimité que d'être ensemble leur donnait. Ce n'était pas pour le sexe, c' était pour le sentiment qu'ils étaient les deux seules personnes dans le monde et qu'ils étaient tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin. Maintenant il avait l'impression qu'elle était dans une bulle qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

«Non, non, non! » gémit-elle à l'agonie. Un autre cauchemar. Elle en avait eu tous les soirs depuis la semaine dernière.

« Bella! Chut! » l'apaisa-t-il en essayant de la réveiller lentement.

«Non! S'il vous plaît non! » pleura-t-elle, les larmes tombaient sur visage, pendant qu' elle essayait d'atteindre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. « Ne faîtes pas cela! _S'il vous plaît_ ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Bella! Bébé! S'il te plaît réveille-toi. Tu rêves. » Il la secouait maintenant, il devait la faire sortir de cette terreur. « Bébé! »

Sa voix semblait enfin pénétrer le brouillard et elle ouvrit ses yeux injectés de sang. « Edward! » sanglota-t-elle en le serrant fermement.

« Oh bébé. Ca va, je suis ici » l'apaisa-t-il en lui frottant le dos et les bras.

« Oh Edward. Que faire s'il meurt? Que faire si nous le perdons? » pleura-t-elle contre sa gorge, laissant enfin une partie de la glace qui semblait l'entourer durant la semaine passée fondre.

Il lui baisa les cheveux et la laisser pleurer. « Ca n'arrivera pas, bébé. Ca n'arrivera pas. »

Peu à peu ses larmes se calmèrent et elle resta contre lui dans le noir, elle avait besoin de sa présence autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait exclu, elle se détestait pour le faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal, mais la crainte qui l'étreignait était plus forte que toute autre considération.

« Parle-moi de ton rêve, bébé. Tu as besoin d'en parler. Tu dois parler de tout ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ou le bébé d'embouteiller tous les sentiments que tu as eu cette semaine. S'il te plaît bébé. »

Bella pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix et se sentait horrible. Il ne méritait pas cela. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait? Ca avait commencé par un rêve.

«Je continue d'avoir des rêves que je perds notre bébé. Ce n'est pas toujours de la même façon. Parfois, il meurt. D'autres fois, on l'emmène loin de moi. Dans un autre rêve je l'ai littéralement perdu, peu importe à quel point je le surveillai. Ce soir, j'ai rêvé que je venais de lui donner naissance, il était encore couvert de liquide. Au moment où je le regardai, certains hommes sans visage sont entrés et l'ont littéralement arraché de mes bras. Le bébé commença à pleurer, mais ils continuaient à marcher loin, ils l'emmenaient loin de moi pour toujours. » Sa voix vacilla quand ses larmes recommencèrent en se souvenant de l'agonie qu' elle avait ressentit dans son rêve.

« Oh ma chérie » murmura Edward. «J'aimerai pouvoir prendre tes peurs. Je ferais n'importe quoi, absolument n'importe quoi, pour t'épargner la douleur. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. »

« Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Ça me fait mal quand tu as mal. J'aurai juste aimé que tu me laisse t'aider. »

Bella soupira en se souvenant de ce jour-là. «Honnêtement, je pensais que j'étais capable de gérer tout ça. J'ai déjà fait face à ce genre de choses. C'est mon travail. »

« Tu n'étais pas enceinte les autres fois. Cette fois, tu pouvais te mettre à sa place et sentir sa douleur. »

« C'est exactement ça. Tout le temps je m'imaginai qu'on me disait que notre bébé était mort. J'imaginai ton visage pendant que le bébé dont tu avais rêvé serait mort avant même que nous ayons la chance de le rencontrer. C' était une agonie. Et pourtant, je devais être forte pour la pauvre Liz qui était si courageuse. » Bella tressaillit en se souvenant de la tristesse sur les visages de Liz et Michael quand ils tenaient leur bébé mort.

« Logiquement, je _sais_ que la probabilité que cela se produise pour nous est minuscule. Je le sais. Mais alors Liz n'a jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait non plus. J'ai peur. »

Edward inclina son visage vers le sien et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. «La peur n'est pas logique. Je sais que tu as peur. J'ai peur aussi. »

« De perdre le bébé. »

« De te perdre. Etant obstétricien, je connais tous les risques associés à la grossesse et à l'accouchement. Je sais ce qui pourrait mal se passer et toutes les façons dont je pourrai te perdre et cela me terrifie. Mais je ne peux pas penser comme ça ou je vais t' envelopper dans du coton et ne plus jamais te laisser sortir. Ou mieux encore, je vais t' installer à l'hôpital aux yeux de tous. Il faut laisser aller la peur et prier pour que nous allions bien. Je vais te rendre absolument folle, si je laisse mes craintes m'envahir. »

Bella le serra fermement. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait aussi peur, mais elle aurait dû. Elle et le bébé était tout pour Edward. Il avait peur, mais il ne laissait pas sa peur l'envahir. Elle devait faire la même chose.

«Je vais prendre le contrôle de cette peur, Edward, je te le promets. Tu mérites rien de moins. Je mérite rien de moins. Je ne peux pas laisser cette peur gâcher cette grossesse pour nous. »

Edward caressa doucement sa joue. « Tu es une femme étonnante. Ce n'est pas étonnant que je t' adore. » Bella lui sourit. «J'aimerai que tu parles à quelqu'un, un conseiller peut-être? Parler de ce jour-là. »

Bella réfléchit pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Je suis sûr que ce serait utile. Je ne veux plus faire de cauchemars. »

« Bien, je pense que ça sera bon pour toi. Et je suis ici pour toi à chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi. »

«Je sais que tu l'es. »

«Tu m'as manquée cette semaine. S'il te plaît ne m'exclue pas bébé. Je ... Je ne gère pas ça très bien» plaida-t-il doucement.

Bella l'embrassa . « Je suis désolée. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis tellement chanceuse de t' avoir. »

«Je suis le seul chanceux. Quelqu'un doit m'aimer là-haut, pour m'avoir amené à toi. »

A ce moment, le bébé donna plusieurs gros coups de pied, ressentit facilement par Edward, qui sourit et frotta son ventre. «Tu vois, il est d'accord avec moi. »

Bella le tira vers elle pour un autre baiser.

oooooooooo

**Salut tous le monde, bon ben on va dire que la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas super gaie mais bon la vie en général non plus. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. Le prochain chapitre sera plus heureux , la naissance du bébé de Bella et Edward , alors fille ou garçon? les paries sont ouverts.**

**On se retrouve samedi pour la suite en attendant j'attend vos coms.**

**Bisous.**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**mmccg, ousna, birginie, choupiechou, bellardtwilight, Jackye, Atchoum16, Feline-lily, Mamanlily, midsum, edwardbellaamour, xalexeex25, Elphina, Habswifes, Galswinthe, Lili Pattsy, aelita48, Isnoname, christou57, bichou85,**

**Anonymes:**

**Nina, nana10, Ilonka, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

oooooooooo

Chapitre 32

Bella en avait marre.

Elle en avait plus que marre. Elle était complètement hors d'elle . Est-ce que ce bébé n'allait _jamais_ naître?

Elle en était à cinq jours de plus que sa date d'échéance et elle voulait juste aller dans le travail. Elle devait aller aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes, semblait-il, d'autant plus que la tête du bébé était engagée depuis quelques semaines. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir correctement à cause des douleurs et des courbatures. Ses côtes était douloureuses à cause des coups de pieds bien-placés du bébé. Elle se sentait de plus en plus comme une baleine et elle n'était plus en en mesure de voir ses pieds. Elle avait plusieurs personnes qui l'appelaient tous les jours pour lui demander si elle était déjà dans le travail. Elle répondait au téléphone, alors la réponse était assez explicite, pensait-elle.

Elle en avait simplement marre.

Bella s'en prenait à Edward, puis s'excusait. Edward la laissait tout simplement faire, ne le prenant pas personnellement. Il lui frottait le dos et lui massait ses pieds endoloris. Il était totalement amoureux et Bella se sentait coupable de jeter ses mauvaises humeurs sur lui.

Elle était en congé de maternité depuis près de quatre semaines et avait fait toute la «nidification» qu' elle pouvait faire. Elle avait lavée chaque élément de vêtements de bébés qu'elle avait et les avait triés selon leurs couleurs. Bella avait également nettoyé chaque coin de l'appartement et maintenant il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et si elle devait regarder un épisode de plus des conseils donnés par le «Dr Phil» sur une adolescente enfant gâtée et ses parents indulgents, elle allait hurler.

Edward lui avait fait emballer son sac il y a des semaines et il était posé près de la porte d'entrée, prêt pour le voyage à l'hôpital. Bella le regardait avec envie en se demandant quand elle finirait par l'utiliser.

«Mon petit cœur, tu ne peux pas rester là pour toujours, tu sais » dit-elle à son énorme ventre. «Papa a hâte de te rencontrer aussi. Allez bébé, déplace-toi. » Malheureusement, aucune de ses cajoleries des derniers jours n'avaient marchées et le bébé était joyeusement installé dans son ventre.

Heureusement, sa fin de grossesse s'était déroulée sans problème, l'aidant à soulager ses craintes. Après la tragédie des Hollington, Bella avait vu le conseiller de l'hôpital pour "discuter". Elle avait insisté pour qu' Edward vienne avec elle et parler de l'expérience et de ses craintes avaient contribué à mettre tout en perspective. Elle avait toujours peur, mais elle réussissait à le mettre à l'arrière de son esprit et de ne pas s'y attarder. Sa seule concession pour apaiser ses craintes avait été de s'acheter un moniteur de battement de cœur pour bébé portable. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que ceux utilisés à l'hôpital mais écouter les battements de cœur du bébé quand elle se sentait anxieuse était d'une grande aide.

Elle avait vu Bernard pour son contrôle il y a quelques jours et il lui avait donné une date pour provoquer le travail si elle n'y était pas avant cette date. Il y avait donc une fin en vue pour elle, mais Bella voulait que le travail soit le plus naturel que possible, alors elle espérait qu'on n'aurait pas besoin de lui provoquer.

Durant les derniers jours, Bella avait essayé tous les vieux contes d'épouses qui prétendaient aider à déclencher le travail. Edward avait simplement secoué la tête en riant quand elle lui avait demandée de l'emmener faire une promenade sur la route la plus bossée qu'ils pouvaient trouver. C' était plus difficile et maladroit aujourd'hui, mais elle faisait l'amour avec Edward tous les jours dans l'espoir que les hormones dans son sperme fassent l'affaire. Ça ne l'avait pas fait, mais Edward profitait certainement d'essayer. Des personnes lui avaient suggérés l'huile de ricin, mais même _elle_ n'était pas si désespérée.

Il était juste avant six heures du matin et Bella ressentit le besoin de courir pour aller à la salle de bain. Edward ronflait doucement derrière elle, sa main sur son ventre. Avec sa vessie écrasée par le bébé, aller à la salle de bain était sa priorité absolue ces derniers jours, alors elle se tortilla sous sa main et se précipita aux toilettes. Vu qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir beaucoup de chance de se rendormir avant qu'Edward ne se lève pour aller au travail, Bella sauta dans la douche.

Il restait seulement une semaine avant le début de l'hiver, mais l'appartement était très agréable et chaleureux. Il devait l'être pour le bien du bébé. Si le bébé sortait un jour. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Bella enfile une serviette autour de sa circonférence alors elle se sécha et retourna dans la chambre nue. Elle se tenait devant le miroir et regarda son corps lourdement enceinte et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Ses seins étaient pleins et lourds, lacés avec des veines bleues, ses mamelons étaient assombris et engorgés, prêt pour nourrir son bébé. Ils se tenaient juste au-dessus de son ventre élargi, qui tenait toutes les caractéristiques de la grossesse. Bella fit une grimace devant les vergetures qu'elle avait essayée vaillamment de diminuer en frottant religieusement une crème sur sa peau. Il y avait une ligne sombre au milieu où ses muscles du ventre s'étaient séparés et sa peau était sillonnée de veines.

« Tu es magnifique, tu sais. »

«Pouah, je suis comme une baleine» rétorqua Bella. « Comment peux-tu me trouver attirante? »

Elle entendit le bruissement des draps quand Edward sortit du lit. Ses bras l'entourèrent, reposant sur son ventre et son menton sur son épaule. Il la regarda dans le miroir et se colla contre elle, lui montrant exactement combien il la désirait.

« Bella, tu es la femme la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu ne sens pas à quel point je te veux? Toi, comme ça, est l'incarnation d'une vraie femme. Sais-tu ce que ça me fait de savoir que tu m'aime assez pour porter mon enfant? » Ses mains parcouraient sa peau, la faisant frissonner de désir. « Tu n'as jamais été plus belle pour moi. Je t'aime tellement. »

«Je vais avoir des vergetures et ça va probablement prendre des siècles pour perdre mon poids de bébé, » déplora-t-elle.

Edward embrassa tendrement son épaule pendant que ses mains se déplaçaient sur ses seins, lui tirant un gémissement de ses lèvres. « Comme si je me souciai de cela. Il y aura juste plus de toi que je puisse embrasser et caresser. » Ses mains commencèrent à faire exactement cela, ses doigts roulèrent autour de ses mamelons sensibles. Bella pouvait sentir l'humidité entre ses jambes du fait qu'Edward était toujours attiré par elle. « Et toutes les vergetures seront mon rappel du don précieux que tu m'as donné. »

«Dieu, Je t'aime. Tu me fais sentir si belle» murmura Bella haletante quand une main se déplaça vers le bas de son corps.

« Tu _es_ belle» chuchota-t-il contre sa gorge, quand il lécha la peau délicate en dessous de son oreille. « Je t' adore. »

Bella regarda sa main se déplacer entre ses jambes, cherchant à y accéder, elle le laissa faire facilement. Elle haleta quand ses doigts cerclèrent son clitoris avant de le caresser doucement de haut en bas.

« J'aime la façon dont tu deviens humide pour moi » murmura-t-il contre son oreille. «C'est la chose la plus érotique à laquelle je peux penser. »

La respiration de Bella devenait laborieuse alors que ses doigts travaillaient leur magie, pompant lentement en elle pendant que son pouce chatouillait son clitoris. Son autre main massait ses seins, se déplaçant entre eux.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward » gémit-elle quand il inséra un autre doigt, puis encore un autre. Elle atteignit et enveloppa son bras autour de son cou, elle tourna la tête pour trouver sa bouche. Il prit ses lèvres, sa langue cherchait la chaleur de sa bouche en continuant ce qu'il faisait avec ses doigts et en appuyant son érection urgente contre son dos.

Bella gémissait dans sa bouche pendant que ses doigts augmentaient leur rythme. Ayant besoin de respirer, elle éloigna sa bouche de la sienne. « Ohhh _... ohhh ..._ dieu, je vais venir. »

«Regarde» exhorta-t-il. « Regarde dans le miroir. Je veux que tu te regardes jouir. Je veux que tu vois à quel point tu es incroyablement belle quand je te fais jouir. »

En regardant dans le miroir, elle vit son visage imprégné de plaisir, un rougissement s'étendait sur sa peau. Ses doigts plongeaient en elle et un autre alla frotter son clitoris, elle se regardait ouvrir la bouche pour faire sortir un gémissement de plaisir quand son orgasme s'écrasa sur elle.

« _Oh mon dieu_ ! » cria-t-elle, son corps tremblait , Edward la tenait car ses jambes devenaient faible, ses yeux brillants d'excitation érotique quand elle convulsa autour de ses doigts.

« Belle. Tellement belle » souffla-t-il en la caressant. Il était tellement excité que ça en était douloureux, ses hanches se mouvaient contre elle, dans le but de soulager son plaisir-douleur.

La respiration de Bella redevenait normale pendant qu'elle se calmait. Dieu, y'a-t-il déjà eu un homme plus parfait? Edward prit son visage et l'embrassa à la fois d'une façon vorace et tendre.

Leurs lèvres se verrouillèrent ensemble, il se recula jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le lit. Relâchant ses lèvres, il s'assit, son érection palpitait en prévision. Il l'a tira vers lui, l'empalant lentement, les deux gémirent de plaisir à la sensation qu'il soit à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses mains ouvrirent ses jambes, afin qu'ils puissent voir ensemble leurs corps rejoint dans le miroir.

Bella soupira à l'érotisme pur du moment. Elle le regardait bouger en elle, son doigt caressait son nœud gonflé.

« _Ahhh_ ! Dieu c'est si bon »gémit-elle à perdre haleine. Même si son ventre la gênée un peu, elle le voyait se déplacer dans et hors d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« Oh bébé » gémit-il. «J'y suis presque. Jouie pour moi encore une fois. Je veux que tu te vois jouir avec moi à l'intérieur de toi. »

« Unngghh ... _oui ... oui ..._ oh mon dieu _, Edward_ , _ouiii_ ! » siffla-t-elle, en balançant ses hanches aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, toutes maladresses oubliées quand elle sentait les sensations familières revenir là où ils étaient rejoints.

« _Oh bébé,_ oh _... putain_ ! » cria-t-il quand son pénis palpita violemment, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se répandit à l'intérieur d'elle, son corps tremblait du plaisir intense.

Bella le sentit palpiter en elle et combiné avec l'aspect de pur plaisir presque douloureux sur son visage fut le catalyseur pour son orgasme. Se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, elle regarda son corps frissonner à chaque vague de plaisir. Les yeux d'Edward la regardait dans le miroir, ses mains erraient sur son corps pendant qu' il redescendait de son orgasme.

Bien rassasiée, Bella pencha sa tête en arrière contre son épaule pendant qu'il posait ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises sur la peau de son épaule. Ils étaient encore rejoint et assez souvent, ils ressentaient un frisson de plaisir persistant les traverser.

« Maintenant, tu vois à quel point je te veux? » murmura-t-il contre sa gorge. « A quel point tu es désirable? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Ne pense jamais le contraire. »

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques instants, laissant leurs battements de cœur se calmer. Edward continuait d'embrasser sa peau et caressait son ventre. Le bébé donna plusieurs gros coups de pieds.

« Ohh! » haleta Bella. «C'était des gros. »

Edward rit. « Pauvre bébé. Tu reçois de vrai gros coups, pas vrai? » Au clin d'œil de Bella, il posa ses mains sur son ventre. «Oh petit, maman va être vraiment de mauvaise humeur avec toi si tu ne fais pas une apparition bientôt. »

« Ouaip. Vraiment grincheuse. Tu entends mon coeur? » Quand son ventre se déplaça de nouveau, ils se mirent à rire.

« Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher mon amour ou je serai en retard. » Après l'avoir levée, Edward se leva et s'étira. Il était sur le point d'aller dans la douche, quand Bella passa devant lui.

« Je dois y aller d'abord » dit-elle de toute urgence. Edward riait tout seul. Sa pauvre Bella se sentait si mal, il espérait vraiment que le bébé fasse son apparition bientôt. Il savait qu'elle courait à la salle de bain toutes les quinze minutes.

Bella se recoucha car il était encore trop tôt pour essayer de dormir un peu plus. Leur amour l' avait fatiguée. Elle était en train de s'assoupir quand Edward l'embrassa sur la joue.

«J'y vais mon amour. Essaye de te reposer un peu et appelle-moi si tu as des douleurs. »

Bella acquiesça endormie. «D'accord. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Avec un dernier baiser sur son front, il partit pour le travail.

Vu que Bella pourrait aller dans le travail à tout moment, elle avait reçu l' instruction d'appeler Edward immédiatement si elle avait une contraction. Il quitterait l'hôpital et rentrerait à la maison quand ça arriverait.

Elle réussit à dormir pendant quelques d'heures et se réveilla avec un mal de dos. Bella fit une grimace ironique. Elle avait probablement été un peu trop aventureuse ce matin et elle payait pour ça maintenant. Son dos lui faisait mal régulièrement à cause du poids supplémentaire du bébé.

Bella était en train de se préparer un déjeuner, elle se pencha pour ramasser le couteau qu'elle avait laissée tomber quand elle sentit une vive douleur. En se relevant, elle sentit un «pop», puis un jet de liquide entre ses jambes. Regardant vers le bas, elle pouvait voir la flaque d'eau laissée par le liquide amniotique.

« Oh mon dieu » souffla Bella. C'est parti, pensa-t-elle en décidant quoi faire en premier, appeler Edward ou nettoyer le gâchis. Appeler Edward, pensa-t-elle.

Appelant le service, elle demanda à parler à Edward. « Je suis désolée Bella, mais il en chirurgie à l'heure actuelle pour une césarienne d'urgence » répondit l'infirmière.

Merde. « Peux-tu me passer Sue, si elle est disponible? » Bella attendit pour Sue, elle grimaça à la sensation mouillée inconfortable et souhaitait changer son pantalon.

« Bonjour, Bella? »

« Hey Sue. Sais-tu si Edward a presque terminé en chirurgie? »

«Je ne suis pas sûr. Je peux aller vérifier pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

«J'ai perdu les eaux. Edward voulait que je lui téléphone si quelque chose arrivait. Je pense que ça en fait partit. »

Sue se mit à rire. « Ouais, je pense que oui. »

« Peux-tu le dire à Edward dès que tu le verras? Je vais probablement en avoir pour un moment donc il a le temps pour arriver »

« Très bien. Je vais voir si je peux mettre la main sur lui maintenant. »

« Merci Sue. »

Croyant qu'elle avait beaucoup de temps pour aller à l'hôpital, Bella fut surprise quand une autre douleur aiguë commença. Cinq minutes plus tard, une autre contraction encore plus forte recommença.

« Oh non! » gémit Bella en se tenant le ventre le temps que la douleur passe. Ça se passait trop vite! Ses eaux s'étaient cassées seulement vingt minutes plus tôt et elle avait déjà des contractions à moins de cinq minutes d'intervalle. Edward n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de venir la chercher.

Une autre forte contraction la frappa quand elle mit ses vêtements souillés dans le panier à linge. « Ohhh! » gémit-elle en se penchant quand la douleur traversa son corps.

« Oh bébé. Après avoir pris ton temps, _maintenant_ tu es pressé? » haleta-t-elle.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle espérait que ce soit Edward, elle fut consternée quand Sue parla. « Bella, il est au milieu de l'opération. Ça a été plus compliquée que la normale de sorte qu'il en a au moins pour une demi-heure. »

«Oh non» gémit Bella. Elle haletait lourdement quand une autre contraction commença.

« Bella. Tu vas bien? » demanda Sue en entendant gémir doucement Bella.

Incapable de parler avant que la douleur ne passe, Bella prit quelques instants pour répondre. « Oh! Je pense que le bébé est un peu pressé Sue. »

« Merde. »

«Ouais» en convint Bella. «J'ai des contractions toutes les trois ou quatre minutes. »

«Dieu Bella, tu dois venir ici maintenant» la prévint Sue.

« Je sais. Écoute je vais appeler Charlie. Peux-tu dire à Edward de m'attendre? »

«D'accord. Dis à Charlie de mettre la sirène. Tu peux en avoir besoin. »

Bella se mit à rire inquiète. Sue marquait un point. Vite, avant qu'une nouvelle contraction ne commence, elle appela Charlie.

«Bells, tu vas bien? »

« Non, papa. Je suis dans le travail, Edward est en chirurgie et le bébé est pressé! »

« Très bien Bells. Je suis en chemin. Détends-toi. »

Charlie avait dû rouler vite car il frappa à sa porte moins de dix minutes plus tard. Le visage de Bella était marqué de douleur quand elle ouvrit la porte.

«Bells! Merde! Allez ma chérie, allons-y. » Il attrapa son sac et l'aida à s'installer dans sa voiture de patrouille.

Bella cria quand une autre douleur plus aiguë commença. _Bien Bella_ , se dit-elle, _rappelle-toi de tous les conseils que tu as donné aux mères dans le travail. Commence à suivre tes propres conseils_ . Elle haletait lourdement en essayant de traverser la douleur.

Le visage de Charlie blanchissait en voyant la douleur par laquelle passait Bella et il alluma sa sirène et les gyrophares. Il s'agissait d' une situation d'urgence du moins pour lui. Bella avait une main sur son ventre et l'autre tenait la poignée pendant que Charlie se précipitait à travers les rues de Forks avec les sirènes assourdissantes.

Il avait appelé l'hôpital pour leurs dire qu' ils étaient en chemin afin que Sue attende à l'extérieur avec un fauteuil roulant. Charlie porta pratiquement Bella de la voiture de police et l'assit dans le fauteuil roulant.

Les cheveux de Bella étaient trempés de sueur alors qu'elle tentait de faire face à la douleur. «Où est Edward? » gémit-elle.

« Il se change. Bernard a repris l'opération. Edward a besoin d'être avec toi aujourd'hui, alors je vais prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que Bernard arrive» lui expliqua Sue pendant qu' ils se précipitaient dans la salle d'accouchement.

Une autre sage-femme Mélanie les attendait et aida Bella à s'installer sur le lit.

« _Ooohhhh_ ... » gémit Bella, incapable de croire à quel point ça faisait mal.

Sue sentit la contraction qui dura plus d'une minute. « Je pense que tu es vraiment proche Bella. C'était une très forte contraction. »

« Si tu le dis! » haleta Bella quand elle pouvait de nouveau parler après que la douleur ai diminuée. Avant qu'une autre ne commence, Sue vérifia la dilatation de Bella.

«Tu en es à environ neuf centimètres Bella. Wow, tu ne traînes pas avec celui-ci, pas vrai? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Ce bébé va être en difficulté quand il sortira » plaisanta-t-elle faiblement.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas quand Edward se précipita dans la chambre.

« Bella! » cria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Oh bébé, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir te chercher. »

« C'est très bien. Je ne pense pas que tu serais arrivé à temps de toute façon. J'en suis déjà à neuf centimètres. »

Edward la regarda bouche bée, puis regarda Sue qui hocha la tête pour confirmer. «Je ne pense pas que Bernard arrivera à temps. Tu vas devoir faire l'accouchement Sue. » Sue hocha la tête pendant que Mélanie préparait le kit d'accouchement.

« Ahhh! » s'écria Bella, presque en larmes. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour les analgésiques et encore moins une péridurale.

«Je suis ici, bébé » l'apaisa Edward en enlevant les cheveux emmêlés de son visage et en embrassant sa tempe pendant qu'elle tentait de faire face à la douleur. « Prend ma main. » Bella l'a pris et la serra quand la contraction atteignit le sommet avant de retomber à nouveau. Les contractions étaient désormais presque continues, de même que ses gémissements.

« Le pouf! Je veux le pouf! » demanda Bella d'urgence.

Mélanie le prit et le plaça sur le lit. Edward aida Bella à s'agenouiller sur lui, le pouf maintenant son poids. Bella secoua ses hanches quand la douleur sembla déchirer son corps en deux. Même après toutes les naissances à laquelle elle avait assistée, elle n'avait aucune idée que cela pourrait faire autant mal. Serrer la main d'Edward était la seule chose qui la maintenait saine d'esprit. Cela et cacher son visage dans le pouf quand elle criait pendant les douleurs.

Edward détestait voir Bella dans tant de douleur. À l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas obstétricien, il était un mari qui regardait sa femme bien-aimée à l'agonie et c'était horrible. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour prendre sa douleur et il savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui donner quelque chose. Il lui frotta le dos quand elle bougea les hanches et se pencha pour embrasser ses cheveux.

« Tu fais ça si bien bébé » murmura-t-il en grimaçant légèrement quand elle serra ses doigts avec une force qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était capable d'avoir. «Je t'aime, bébé. Je suis tellement fier de toi. »

Maintes et maintes fois, il murmurait des paroles apaisantes à Bella qui était perdue dans un brouillard de douleur.

« Oh mon dieu, je vais être malade! » s'écria Bella. Sue mit une bassine sous elle pour qu'elle vomisse dedans.

Edward lui tenait les cheveux et continuait de lui frotter le dos. « Oh, mon pauvre bébé. »

« Edward, ça fait mal! » s'écria Bella en fondant en larmes.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la tenait pendant qu'elle pleurait. « Je sais bébé. Je sais. Ça ne sera plus long maintenant. Tu es en transition alors ça ne sera plus long avant que notre bébé soit là. »

Bella hocha la tête sans cesser de pleurer. Edward se sentait impuissant. Toutes ses connaissances et son expérience ne signifiait rien maintenant.

Sue effectua un autre examen. « Dix centimètres Bella. Il reste peu de temps maintenant chérie».

Bella s'accrochait encore à Edward quand elle eut l'envie écrasante de pousser. C' était un instinct qui était impossible à ignorer. Elle ne pourrait plus s'en empêcher même si la terre s'arrêterait de tourner.

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai besoin de pousser! » haleta-t-elle en lâchant Edward et en se penchant sur le pouf. Sans attendre quelqu'un, Bella poussa de toutes ses forces.

Heureusement, Sue était déjà habillée et prête à accoucher le bébé. « Bonne fille Bella, c'est ça. Magnifique. Continue. »

Pendant près de vingt minutes, Bella alterna entre pousser et haleter. Edward ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il allait vérifier ses progrès, puis revenait pour l'embrasser et l'encourager.

« Très bien Bella, encore une poussée et la tête du bébé sortira» déclara Sue.

Geignant à l'effort, Bella se pencha et poussa de toutes ses forces. La sensation de brûlure intense lui disait que la tête du bébé commençait à sortir. « _Aahhh_ ! » hurla-t-elle de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau se déchirait en deux. C' était presque insupportable.

«C'est très bien Bella. On y est presque. La tête est presque sortie » l'encouragea Sue.

« Bébé tu fais ça si bien. Je t'aime » l'apaisa Edward, la tête appuyée contre la sienne.

Bella acquiesça en reconnaissance, mais les mots étaient loin. La prochaine contraction commença et avec un cri presque inhumain, Bella se tendit et ressentit la pression instantanément se soulager, comme si une bande élastique s'était cassée.

« La tête est sortie Bella. Bravo. » l'encouragea Sue. «Je vais tourner ses épaules donc ne pousse pas jusqu'à la prochaine contraction. »

Ne pas pousser était presque impossible, mais Bella réussit à s'arrêter. Dès qu'elle ressentit une autre contraction, elle ne se retint pas.

Avec un reste de jet de liquide amniotique, elle sentit les épaules du bébé sortir, puis le reste du corps.

Edward retint son souffle un instant, avant de le relâcher quand le bébé poussa un fort gémissement indigné. Sue porta l'enfant tortillant pour son inspection et il ne put empêcher son élan de larmes quand il vit son fils pour la première fois.

« C'est un garçon, Bella. Nous avons un petit garçon » souffla-t-il.

« Un garçon! Oh mon dieu, Edward » s'écria Bella, quand Sue donna le bébé à Edward alors qu'elle et Mélanie aidaient Bella à se retourner et à s'appuyer contre une pile d'oreillers.

Edward regarda son fils, les larmes tombaient sur ses joues quand il embrassa son petit front. «Bonjour, petit gars. Je suis tellement heureux de te rencontrer enfin. Je t'aime. » Il plaça le bébé dans les bras en attente de Bella et enveloppa le sien autour d'eux deux.

« Oh Edward, il est beau» murmura Bella craintive. « Il est parfait. »

« Oui. Oh bébé je t'aime tellement. Merci. Merci beaucoup pour notre fils» murmura-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres avec respect. Leurs lèvres et leurs larmes se mêlaient pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne se retournent pour regarder leur fils.

« Bienvenue dans le monde Daniel Edward Cullen» dit Bella en embrassant sa petite joue. « Papa et moi t'aimons tellement mon chéri. »

Edward demanda s'il pouvait faire les tests sur Daniel pendant que Bella expulsait le placenta et que Sue la nettoyait. Bernard arriva quand Edward pesait Daniel.

«J'arrive trop tard à ce que je vois. Dis-moi, garçon ou fille? » demanda-t-il.

Tournant la tête, Edward rayonnait vers Bernard. « Bernard, je voudrais te présenter Daniel Cullen » dit-il fièrement.

« Un garçon! Félicitations. Oh, c'est un magnifique petit garçon. » Bernard serra la main d'Edward et se tourna vers Bella. «Félicitations ma chère. Je suis désolé de l'avoir manqué, mais je suis très heureux pour vous» dit-il avant d' embrasser la joue de Bella.

« Merci Bernard. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Après avoir traîné pendant des jours, mon fils a décidé qu'il était pressé finalement. »

_Mon fils. Oh mon dieu, je suis mère!_ pensa Bella, incapable de le comprendre pleinement. Elle regarda Edward envelopper Daniel avant de le ramasser et de le tenir fermement contre sa poitrine et embrasser tendrement son fils. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, son amour absolu pour elle brillait dans les yeux étincelants d'Edward quand il revint vers elle. Bella ne put empêcher les larmes de remplir de nouveau ses yeux en voyant son mari et son fils ensemble.

«Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. » dit Sue en souriant et en embrassant Bella et Edward. «Félicitations maman et papa. Vous avez un fils adorable. »

Bella bougea et tapota le lit à côté d'elle. Edward plaça le bébé sur sa poitrine puis se coucha à côté d'elle, il posa sa main sur la sienne et touchèrent le visage de leur bébé craintivement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement, leur amour coulant à travers eux. Se détachant, leurs têtes se touchaient et ils regardaient en bas vers leur petit miracle.

« Il est si beau» dit Bella, ses mains traçaient ses traits minuscules. Il avait une légère couche de cheveux foncés.

« Oui, comme toi. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est enfin là» répondit Edward stupéfait. «Mon fils. Notre petit garçon. » Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant quelques instants, profitant juste du moment. Embrassant sa tempe, il toucha la main de Daniel, ses petits doigts agrippèrent le sien. « Tu étais incroyable. Je suis tellement fière de toi bébé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Edward. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as eu une urgence. C' était une sacré expérience de rouler dans la voiture de police de papa avec les sirènes hurlantes » dit-elle en riant.

« Il a mis les sirènes? » demanda Edward incrédule.

« Ouais. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que j'accouche à l'intérieur de sa voiture » plaisanta Bella. « Ça aurait pu être possible pendant un moment »

« Je ne peux pas croire que ça ait été si rapide. Comment te sens-tu? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Etonnamment bien, mais c'est probablement l'adrénaline. Sue a dit que je n'étais pas déchirée. Zut, je n'ai pas demandé combien il pèse. »

« Un très sain 3kg640 et 52 cm. »

« C'est un bon poids. Nous devons appeler tout le monde pour leur faire savoir. Charlie doit sans doute attendre. »

« Je vais aller le voir pendant que tu es transférée dans le service. Il est sans doute pressé de rencontrer son premier petit-enfant. » Il caressa tendrement la peau douce du bébé, souriant quand Daniel tourna instinctivement la tête en quête de nourriture. « Je pense qu'il veut son premier repas. »

Bella sourit et leva son t-shirt. Elle positionna le bébé et le plaça sur sa poitrine et s'assura qu'il se mettait correctement. Daniel savait exactement quoi faire et commença à téter.

Edward les regardait, son cœur fondait une fois de plus en voyant Bella nourrir leur fils. C'était une si belle vue, une qu'il ne pensait pas voir avant longtemps, alors ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Il tendit la main et traça les veines bleues sur la poitrine de Bella, la poitrine qu'il aimait tant, avant de passer sa main sur la tête duveteuse de son fils. « Tu es si belle Bella. »

Elle le regarda et lui sourit tendrement. «Je t'aime Edward. Regarde la perfection que notre amour a fait. Si je ne croyais pas en Dieu avant, je le fais maintenant. Comment peut-il être autre chose qu'un cadeau? »

Il se pencha et embrassa le haut de sa poitrine, puis la tête de Daniel avant de se relever et d'embrasser ses lèvres. « Il n'y a honnêtement pas de mots pour décrire à quel point je t'aime Bella. Daniel et toi êtes ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

Ils regardèrent Daniel manger, puis Bella le donna à Edward pour faire un rot. Edward sourit et leva le bébé contre son épaule, il frotta légèrement son dos et rit doucement quand il rota. «Bon garçon. Tu as le ventre plein maintenant? » murmura-t-il contre sa tête. Daniel poussa un soupir et s'endormit contre le torse d'Edward.

« Donc, je suppose que tu avais raison après tout » nota Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? J'ai raison la plupart du temps. »

«Tu es chanceux, tu portes ton fils» répondit Bella en souriant. « Je voulais dire que tu avais raison en disant que nous aurions un garçon. »

Edward acquiesça. « Zut, je suis bon. »

« Un coup de chance » se moqua Bella.

« A peine » répondit-il. « Et je suppose que mon super sperme a fait son travail ce matin, hein? »

Bella le regarda avec un sourire narquois. « Coïncidence. Je ne crois pas du tout en ses contes d' épouses qui produise le travail plus vite. »

« Mais c'était mon super sperme» insista-t-il avec insolence. «Je t'ai fait l'amour passionnément ce matin et hop, nous avons un bébé cet après-midi »

« Tu m'as fait l'amour passionnément tous les jours de la semaine dernière et je ne suis pas allée dans le travail » souligna-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je dois avoir été extra bon aujourd'hui. »

Bella l'embrassa sur la joue. « Mmm, tu étais _très_ bon ce matin » ronronna-t-elle en y repensant.

Edward grogna. « Dieu, comment vais-je survivre sans te faire l'amour pendant six semaines? »

« Tu vas survivre. Et pense à comment ça sera quand nous le referons enfin. »

« Pour toi mon amour, j'attendrai toute une vie » murmura-t-il.

« Merde, tu _es_ bon » avoua Bella.

ooooooo

Bella et Edward emmenaient leur fils à la maison aujourd'hui. Il était âgé de trois jours et de l'opinion de Bella, de plus en plus magnifique chaque jours, tout comme son père.

« Et voilà mon cœur, tout est prêt pour ton premier voyage en voiture » chantonna-t-elle à Daniel, en mettant un bonnet bleu sur la tête de son bébé. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixés sur le visage de sa mère, comme s'il étudiait ses traits. Bella le ramassa et embrassa ses joues, en respirant son odeur de bébé. «Papa est allé chercher le porte-bébé et nous rentrons à la maison. » Elle l'avait nourri juste avant donc il était très heureux.

Après avoir passé près d'une heure dans la salle d'accouchement à s'émerveiller sur leur petit miracle, Bella avait été déplacée dans sa chambre tandis qu' Edward était allé chercher Charlie et appeler leurs familles pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Charlie était entré dans la chambre, un air de crainte sur le visage quand il regardait son petit-fils pour la première fois. Bella avait insisté pour qu'il porte le petit Daniel, alors Charlie le prit en le tenant maladroitement dans un premier temps. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas porté un bébé.

« Tu as vraiment bien travaillé, Bells. C'est un charmant petit gars, n'est-ce pas? » Bella souriait à Edward. Charlie n'avait jamais été la personne la plus éloquente mais elle pouvait voir la joie dans ses yeux. « Toi aussi, Edward » déclara Charlie, comme une réflexion d'après coup.

« Merci, Charlie » répondit Edward. « Mais Bella a fait tout le travail. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fier d'elle. »

Charlie acquiesça. Peu de temps après l'assaut commença. En premier Alice arriva avec Jasper et Alyssa à sa suite.

« Oh mon dieu, il est adorable! » s'écria Alice en voyant son neveu pour la première fois. «Regarde Aly, c'est ton cousin Daniel. Félicitations, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. » Elle les embrassa et les prit tous les deux dans les bras avant d'insister pour tenir son neveu préféré. Alyssa souriait à tout le monde, sûre et en sécurité dans les bras de son papa, en gargouillant tout le temps.

«Je suis heureux que tu aies eu un garçon, Edward » déclara Jasper sérieux.

«Pourquoi ça, Jas? » demanda Edward avec curiosité.

« Il va pouvoir garder un œil sur n'importe quel mâle qui essaie de tourner autour d'Alyssa » répondit Jasper en souriant. « Nous aurons un accord entre nous, il appellera ma ligne d'urgence dès qu'un gars s'approche d'elle. »

« Il ne le fera pas! » Alice foudroya du regard son mari. « Oh mon dieu, je me sens déjà désolée pour elle. Et non » elle regarda le bébé endormit « tu n'appelleras pas ton oncle. »

Bella eut un petit rire alors qu'Edward faisait un clin d'œil à Jasper. « Ne t' inquiètes pas, nous allons travailler sur quelque chose. »

«Les gars! Arrêtez! » rit Bella, en secouant la tête à leur surprotection.

Les suivant à arriver furent Esme et Carlisle suivie de près par Jacob, Victoria et Robbie. C'était vraiment une ambiance de fête pendant un certain temps quand tout le monde s'affairait sur le plus récent membre de la famille. Edward avait reçu un message de Renée, l'informant qu'elle et Phil arriverait le lendemain après avoir trouvé un vol à Jacksonville.

« Oh c'est génial. Je ne peux pas attendre que Renée rencontre Daniel » dit Bella. C'était triste qu'elle soit si loin, mais Edward avait souligné qu'avec des visites régulières, des e-mails et des photos, Renée pourrait encore être impliquée dans la vie de Daniel.

Au moment où les heures de visite furent terminées, l'adrénaline de la naissance commençait définitivement à s'estomper et Bella pouvait sentir son énergie baisser. Daniel n'avait pas voulu se nourrir depuis sa naissance, mais elle n'était pas inquiète. Il exigerait de manger quand il serait prêt. Edward resta quelques heures de plus, allongé à côté d'elle, en l'embrassant doucement pendant qu'elle somnolait. Il allait travailler pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital et il serait en mesure de les voir à chaque fois qu'il aurait un moment de libre. Une fois qu' elle rentrerait à la maison, il aurait un congé d'un mois pour aider Bella à s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie. Un remplaçant avait été engagé pour que Bernard ne soit pas surchargé.

« Vous êtes prêt? » demanda Edward en entrant dans la pièce avec le porte-bébé. Il sourit tendrement en voyant son fils habillé dans ses vêtements bleus. Il avait encore à se pincer parfois pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel pour les trésors qu'il avait reçu quand il regardait sa bien-aimée Bella et son fils adoré.

«Nous le sommes » répondit Bella quand il l'embrassa. « Mettons-nous en route. »

Ils mirent Daniel dans le porte-bébé et Edward porta fièrement son fils dans l'hôpital, en appréciant toute l'attention que recueillait son petit homme . Bella marchait à côté de lui, en secouant mentalement la tête. Il était si fier qu' il allait éclaté. Sue et une autre infirmière les aida à transporter les nombreuses fleurs qu'elle avait reçues dans la voiture. Durant les deux derniers jours, plusieurs membres du personnel étaient venus pour voir le bébé et lui offrir des cadeaux et des fleurs et sa chambre ressemblait à une boutique de fleur à certains moments.

Il faisait très froid dehors, Edward avait déplacé la voiture le plus près possible de l'entrée pour que Daniel soit le moins possible exposé. En partant, Bella salua le personnel, en promettant d'amener Daniel les voir régulièrement. Elle avait décidé de prendre un congé exceptionnel de six mois et verrait à ce moment-là si elle le prolongerait ou pas. Bella ne savait pas comment elle se sentirait de retourner au travail et laisser Daniel, alors Edward lui avait suggéré de ne pas prendre de décisions maintenant.

L'appartement était chaud quand ils arrivèrent et Bella pouvait sentir que quelque chose avait été cuisiné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

«Maman est venu et a mis une cocotte dans le four pour nous. Elle a cuisiné et laissé de la nourriture dans le congélateur pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire. »

« C'est si gentil » dit Bella reconnaissante pour la prévenance d'Esme.

« Elle a fait la même chose pour Alice. Alors, on fait quoi maintenant? »

A ces mots, Bella eut un moment de panique. Ils étaient tous seuls avec leur bébé et elle était entièrement responsable pour cela. Même si elle était une sage-femme expérimentée et aidait les nouvelles mères à s'occuper de leurs bébés, maintenant elle était la nouvelle mère. Que savait-elle vraiment d' élever un enfant? Et si elle se trompait?

Edward pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Bella. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bella lui dit ce à quoi elle pensait, la panique évidente dans sa voix. Posant le bébé endormit sur le canapé, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et la tient fermement.

«Chut, bébé. Ça ira. Ça ira. Tu seras une mère géniale et tout ira bien. Nous sommes tous les deux en apprentissage, mais nous allons vivre au jour le jour ensemble. C'est naturel d'avoir peur, mais nous sommes ensemble et tout ira bien. Tant que Daniel sait que nous l'aimons, tout ira bien. »

Être dans ses bras et écouter ses paroles apaisantes, Bella se sentait mieux. Bien sûr, elle serait bien. Elle ne faisait qu'avoir le trac normal que chaque nouvelle mère traversait. Levant la tête, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Merci mon amour. Tu sais toujours quoi faire pour me faire sentir mieux. »

Il posa son front sur sien et sourit. «Je t'aime et je sais que tu seras une mère merveilleuse. Tu _es_ une mère merveilleuse. Je serai toujours là pour toi bébé. » Ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants, puis Daniel poussa un petit cri. «On dirait que quelqu'un se réveille» dit Edward en souriant et en relâchant Bella.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident, ils apprenaient à se connaître les uns les autres sans autre personne autour. Leurs familles avaient la délicatesse de les laisser seuls pour installer le bébé dans la maison. Dans la soirée, Bella baigna Daniel, le bébé semblait apprécier l'eau chaude pendant qu' Edward les regardait et prenait des photos.

« Ce sont celles que nous sortirons pour le mettre dans l'embarras quand il aura vingt et un ans » plaisanta-t-il.

Bella l'avait nourri, emmailloté et ils le mirent au lit et regardait le bébé endormit dans son lit.

« C' est difficile de croire qu'il est vraiment le nôtre parfois » chuchota Edward, son doigt caressait légèrement la joue du bébé.

Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward alors qu' il la tenait avec son autre bras. « Je sais. Il est si beau, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais, le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu. Mais je pourrais être biaisé.» dit-il en souriant.

« Sans doute un peu, mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Et il est à nous. Notre fils. »

« Notre petit miracle. »

oooooooooooo

**Coucou tous le monde**

**Ca y'est le petit Daniel est né, il s'est fait attendre ce petit bout.**

**Rien de tel qu'Edward pour remonter le moral de sa femme enceinte, il est vraiment parfait.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos impressions pour ce chapitre.**

**On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite.**

**Bisous et Bon week-end**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Babies on Their Mind**

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**AuroreAthena, coco-des-iles, Robsten Pattiwart, Habswifes, Elodie pixie B, choupiechou, birginie, lapiaf8, Lili Pattsy, Isnoname, midsum, christou57, aelita48, ousna, bichou85, xalexeex25, amlove, Atchoum16, Elphina, edwardbellaamour, Jackye, mlca66, Galswinthe, Robsten Pattiwart, **

**Anonymes:**

**nana10, Nina, larsand, Ilonka, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooo

Chapitre 33

Le bruit provenant du moniteur bébé réveilla Edward. Levant la tête, il vit que Bella était profondément endormie et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Décidant de la laisser dormir, il sortit doucement du lit et enfila un t-shirt avant d'aller dans la chambre de Daniel.

« Hé petit gars » dit-il à l'oreille du bébé . La chambre était très sombre dans la lumière du matin donc il alluma la lampe, baignant la chambre dans une lumière douce. « Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim? » Se penchant, il prit son fils et embrassa ses doux cheveux. « Tu épuises maman. Mais je comprend pourquoi tu veux être proche de ses seins délicieux autant que possible. »

_Putain_ , il était excité. Quatre semaines sans faire l'amour à Bella et il était proche de grimper aux murs. Il savait que Bella ressentait la même chose, ce qui facilitait un tout petit peu sa frustration. Elle avait proposer de l'aider à trouver un soulagement, mais il avait refusé, voulant que leur première fois après la naissance de Daniel soit étonnant. Ils vont probablement se consumer de désir.

« _Deux semaines, bébé. Deux semaines. »_

Daniel commença à rouspéter en bougeant sa petite tête de gauche à droite sur le torse d'Edward, à la recherche de sa nourriture. Edward riait en sortant de la pièce. « Tu ne trouveras rien ici bébé. Viens, allons chercher ton petit déjeuner. »

Bella avait découvert assez vite que Daniel aimait vraiment sa nourriture. Les deux premières semaines avaient été essentiellement consacrés à le nourrir toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Elle était épuisée, elle était heureuse qu'Edward soit à la maison avec elle, elle doutait d'avoir de l'énergie pour faire autre chose que de s'occuper du bébé.

Quand elle mit du sel dans sa tasse de thé au lieu du sucre et mit le linge dans le four au lieu du séchoir, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de plus de sommeil. Elle décida de commencer à tirer son lait, elle en avait heureusement beaucoup et le stocka dans le congélateur. Daniel avait craché le biberon dégoûté au début, mais elle avait persévéré et maintenant il l' acceptait bien qu'à contrecœur. Edward prenait grand plaisir à pouvoir nourrir Daniel et s'occupait généralement de donner le biberon à son fils la nuit pour permettre à Bella de dormir plus longtemps.

Edward attrapa un biberon dans le réfrigérateur et commença à le chauffer et fit rebondir doucement le bébé qui devenait de plus en plus impatient.

« Okay, okay, ça vient» murmura-t-il. « Tu es impatient mon petit coquin, n'est-ce pas? » Enfin, le lait fut assez chaud et Edward retourna dans la chambre de Daniel et s'assit sur le fauteuil confortable que leur avaient offert Esme et Carlisle. C'était un fauteuil inclinable pour que Bella puisse être aussi confortable que possible pour alimenter le bébé.

« Et voilà. Bon appétit. » Edward regardait Daniel s'accrocher avidement à la tétine et commencer à sucer goulûment. Quand il voyait son fils manger, il trouvait qu'il était difficile de décrire à quel point il aimait le petit être humain dans ses bras. Edward savait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour son fils et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour le protéger et faire tout ce qui devait être fait pour s'assurer que Daniel était heureux. Daniel ouvrit les yeux et regarda attentivement Edward, comme s'il communiquait silencieusement. Edward caressa la joue soyeuse de son fils pendant qu' il continuait de boire.

Quand il eut fini, Daniel ressemblait au chat qui avait obtenu sa crème, totalement heureux. Edward riait doucement.

«Évidemment, le chemin de ton cœur passe par ton estomac, n'est-ce pas petit homme? » À son grand plaisir, Daniel lui fit un sourire avant d'émettre un rot l'instant suivant. Riant, Edward le posa contre son épaule et lui frotta le dos. «C'en était un bon » Il sourit en reposant Daniel sur ses genoux pliés. « Maintenant, est-ce que c'était un vrai sourire ou simplement un gaz? »

Le regard de Daniel était fixé sur le visage de son père pendant qu'Edward babillait devant lui. Peu de temps après, un autre sourire édenté arriva sur son visage. En réponse, Edward se pencha et se blottit contre son cou, appréciant ce moment de calme avec son fils.

Bella s'agita dans son lit, se rendant compte instantanément qu' Edward n'était pas derrière elle comme d'habitude. Elle entendit le bourdonnement venant du moniteur pour bébé. Elle écoutait pendant quelques instants la voix craquante d'Edward. En regardant l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu' Edward avait dû se lever pour nourrir Daniel, ça faisait cinq heures qu'elle l'avait nourrit durant la nuit. Ses seins étaient pleins et lourds, elle savait qu'elle devrait les tirer bientôt ou elle serait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Enfilant un peignoir, Bella alla dans la chambre de Daniel sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas encore alerter Edward de sa présence. Elle aimait regarder Edward avec le bébé, la façon dont il le tenait, l'amour dans sa voix quand il parlait à Daniel. Elle savait qu'Edward adorait son fils ce qui faisait Bella adorer Edward encore plus, si cela était possible.

Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas _attendre_ pour passer son examen des six semaines. Son corps avait l'impression de mourir sans Edward dedans. Ils pouvaient à peine s'embrasser sans être excités et que leurs mains vagabondent sur le corps de l'autre. Elle savait qu'Edward ressentait la même chose, son corps en était la preuve. Quand ils s'asseyaient ensemble, elle pouvait sentir sa dureté s'appuyer contre elle, la faisant saliver de désir. Elle voulait lui donner un certain soulagement, mais Edward refusait, ne voulant pas obtenir sa libération quand elle n'était pas en mesure d'avoir la sienne. _Seulement deux semaines de plus. Deux entières et longues semaines._

Bella avait compris combien de travail demandait un nouveau-né durant le mois précédent. Sa vie était consommée par Daniel pendant les premières semaines. Il mangeait goulûment et tout ce qu'elle avait l'air de faire était de lui donner à manger. Elle était au-delà d'épuisée, elle marchait sur pilote automatique. En désespoir de cause, elle avait décidée d'en parler ce qui l'avait énormément aidée. Ça lui avait permis d'obtenir quelques heures de sommeil en une seule fois, permettant à son cerveau de se remettre en route. Et Edward aimait nourrir Daniel et passer du bon temps avec lui.

En ce qui concerne le bébé, Daniel était assez facile. Il ne pleurait généralement pas beaucoup, sauf quand il avait faim ou était fatigué. Si vous ne comptiez pas « l'heure fatidique » comme le surnommait Bella. A cinq heures chaque nuit, presque à la minute, Daniel décidait de crier ses petits poumons. Bella avait tout essayée, le nourrir, le changer, le masser, chanter, le bercer, tout, sans succès. Edward avait essayé aussi, mais en vain. Daniel prenait la liberté d'exercer ses poumons tous les soirs et ses parents avaient juste à le supporter.

Debout devant la porte de la chambre du bébé, Bella souriait tendrement en regardant Edward chanter la chanson de John Lennon _« Beautiful Boy »_. Il avait une belle voix, mais il ne voulait pas la montrer en public. Daniel était assis sur ses cuisses, les doigts du bébé accrochés aux siens et les yeux rivés sur le visage de son père.

Daniel avait grandi durant le mois passé et Bella pouvait voir son père en lui. Il avait le menton et le nez d'Edward , en miniature bien sûr, mais il avait ses cheveux. Bella avait espérée qu'il hériterait de la couleur des cheveux d'Edward, mais apparemment ça n'allait pas arriver. À la grande joie de Bella, il semblait qu'il allait avoir les magnifiques yeux verts de son père. Bella voyait le changement de couleur de ses yeux et ils étaient trop clairs pour être bruns. Il y avait vraiment une teinte verte en-eux, qui deviendrait plus intense durant les prochaines semaines.

Tranquillement, elle avança derrière Edward, elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. Edward tourna la tête, captura ses lèvres, toujours douces et chaudes de son sommeil.

« Hey mon amour. Tu as bien dormis? »

Bella hocha la tête et resserra ses bras. « Ouais. » Elle regarda son bébé et lui sourit. « Salut petit garçon magnifique » chantonna-t-elle en caressant son duvet. «Tu t'amuses avec papa? »

Daniel tourna les yeux vers sa mère et donna un large sourire dans sa direction.

« Hey, tu souris! »Dit-elle, ravie.

«Ouais» confirma Edward. « Nous avions une conversation d'homme à homme et il a trouvé quelque chose que j'ai dit très amusant. »

Bella se mit à rire et s'approcha d' Edward. « Idiot. De quoi parlait cette conversation d'homme à homme? »

« C'est une affaire d' hommes secrète pour les femmes je le crains. N'est-ce pas mon pote? » Ayant découvert que le sourire retenait l'attention de ses parents, Daniel leurs en fit plein ce matin.

« Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir redormir de si tôt, pas vrai? » songea Bella quand Daniel agita ses bras, et mit des petits coups de pieds en l'air, couvert dans sa couverture. _Il est juste trop mignon pour les mots_ , pensa Bella. « Nous allons l'emmener au lit avec nous chéri. Il fait bon et chaud là-bas et il est encore tôt. »

Ils restèrent au lit, Daniel entre eux qui jouait avec ses mains et ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse une heure plus tard. Bella et Edward le regardaient dormir, savourant ce moment tendre avec leur bébé.

Edward prit son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres bougeaient doucement ensemble. Comme d'habitude, il l'approfondit à la vitesse de l'éclair, sa langue exigea l'entrée et savoura sa chaleur là-bas. Sa main se déplaça vers le bas et se posa sur sa poitrine pleine, provoquant un doux gémissement sortant de sa bouche. Le son de Daniel reniflant dans son sommeil les ramena au présent et ils reculèrent, leurs respirations légèrement irrégulières.

«Je t'aime» murmura Bella.

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie » répondit Edward. « Deux semaines. »

Bella acquiesça. « Deux semaines. »

Ça sera deux _longues_ semaines.

ooooooooooo

« Joyeux Noël maman. »

Bella se réveilla deux jours plus tard, avec Edward assit sur le lit et Daniel sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à rire en voyant son bébé portant un petit chapeau de père Noël qu'Edward avait trouvé. Il avait habillé Daniel dans un costume rouge et il ressemblait au plus mignon petit lutin.

« Joyeux Noël, mes amours » répondit-elle en s'asseyant et en prenant Daniel dans ses bras. « Hey, mon magnifique petit lutin. Qu'est-ce que le père Noël m'a apporté aujourd'hui? Peut-être le fait d'avoir deux hommes magnifiques dans mon lit ce matin? »

Edward se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. « Joyeux Noël ma belle. »

« Joyeux Noël mon beau » répondit-elle.

C'était leur premier Noël ensemble, vu qu'elle avait été en Floride l'an dernier. _Tant de choses se sont passés en un an_ , songea Bella. En haut de sa liste était d'avoir épousée Edward, d'être tombée enceinte et d'avoir Daniel. Elle ne pensait pas que le Père Noël puisse lui apporter quelques choses de mieux.

« Le père Noël nous a apporté quelque chose » dit-il en tortillant ses sourcils vers elle.

Bella prit son visage, elle sentit sa barbe du matin contre sa peau. Elle avait envie de lui faire frotter sa barbe sur tout son corps. _Arrête_ , pensa Bella. Dieu, son niveau de frustration sexuelle était incroyable. Quand elle ne pensait pas à Daniel, elle pensait à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Edward.

Edward vit ses yeux s'assombrissent et il comprit très rapidement. Elle le voulait et ça le tuait de ne pas être en mesure d'exaucer tous ses souhaits. À ce rythme, au moment où ils pourraient de nouveau faire l'amour, il durerait probablement aussi longtemps qu' un adolescent durant son premier rapport sexuel.

« Qu'est-ce que le père Noël nous a apportés? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres. « Je sais ce que je veux, mais je doute que le père Noël pourrait m'apporter ça. »

Edward grogna contre ses lèvres. « Je le veux aussi. Mais non, c'est autre chose. » Eloignant ses lèvres des siennes, il s'assit et lui tendit une enveloppe couverte de décorations de Noël.

Remettant le bébé à Edward, Bella ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvait un morceau de papier que Bella sortit curieusement. Après l'avoir lu rapidement, Bella poussa un cri de bonheur.

« Edward! C'est fantastique! » cria-t-elle en enveloppant ses bras autour de ses deux hommes. La lettre contenait les détails de leurs vols pour Hawaï en juin prochain, dans l'un des hôtels de luxe sur la plage de Waikiki.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions y aller pour notre premier anniversaire, nous trois. Daniel aura sept mois d'ici là et ça devrait bien se passer pour qu'il prenne l'avion. Nous n'avons jamais eu de vraie lune de miel et ça pourrait en être une tardive» expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, je ne peux pas attendre! » s'écria Bella, en regardant de nouveau la feuille. Il avait réservé des places en première classe dans l'avion et l'hôtel avait l'air céleste. « Merci, Père Noël. »

« Eh bien, tu as été une _très_ bonne fille cette année » plaisanta Edward, ses mots chargés d'insinuations de caractère sexuel.

« Le Père Noël aussi. J'espère que la Mère Noël te gâtera aussi» répondit-elle d'un air mutin.

« Oh, elle le fera. » Ils s' embrassèrent longuement pendant quelques instants avant qu'Edward ne se recule. « Danny et moi avons quelque chose d'autre pour toi. » Il lui donna une autre petite boîte.

« Encore un bijou? » Edward lui avait offert plusieurs bijoux durant les derniers mois, souvent acheter spontanément, sans aucune raison apparente mis à part qu'il aimait regarder son visage quand elle ouvrait la boîte. Cette fois, il lui offrit une magnifique montre en or avec des diamants entourant le cadran, ainsi que des diamants incorporés à l'intérieur du cadran de la montre.

«Elle est magnifique» souffla Bella. « Comme d'habitude, tu as dépensé beaucoup trop » le réprimanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'as donné» répondit Edward.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui offrir, Bella s'était décidée sur un cadre photo de Daniel et elle qu'avait pris Alice pendant l'une de ses visites. Bella tenait Daniel qui avait les yeux écarquillés à côté de son visage pendant qu' ils regardaient tous deux l'appareil. Edward pourrait prendre la photo au travail et la mettre sur son bureau quand il y retournerait après le Nouvel An.

« Je l'aime» dit-il en regardant la photo de sa femme et son fils. « Elle va aller directement sur mon bureau et je la montrerai à chaque occasions que j'aurai. Je veux que chacun voit mes magnifiques femme et fils et m'envie ma chance. »

Bella secoua juste la tête à sa bêtise et se leva pour commencer la journée. Ils allaient chez Esme pour le déjeuner de Noël et Esme avait aussi invité Charlie et Kara. Kara passait la pause de Noël avec Charlie et Bella se demandait combien de temps il faudrait avant que Charlie ne lui pose la question. Bien sûr, Kara vivait encore au Canada, un problème qui devait être réglé en premier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a amené le père Noël à mon petit gars? » demanda Edward en dirigeant vers l'arbre de Noël qu' il avait soigneusement choisit. Il avait insisté que comme c'était le premier Noël de Daniel, l'arbre devait être parfait. Bella et lui avaient magasiné pour les décorations et ils avaient trouvé une boule avec «premier Noël de bébé » et ils avaient mis le nom de Daniel dessus. Bella avait fait valoir que Daniel n'avait aucune idée de ce que Noël était, mais Edward avait insisté pour qu'ils lui achètent des cadeaux. Maintenant, elle regardait avec amusement Edward déballer les cadeaux en criant de joie vers Daniel, même s'il savait très bien ce qui se trouvait dedans.

« Je ne peux pas attendre d'être au prochain Noël» déclara Edward quand tous les cadeaux furent ouverts, Daniel était plus soucieux de manger que toute autre chose. « Quand il pourra déchirer le papier lui-même. » Bella savait que Noël allait être amusant avec Edward autour.

Espérons que l'année prochaine, ils seraient dans leur nouvelle maison. Elle était à peu près à moitié terminée maintenant, mais avec l'hiver et Noël les travaux été arrêtés jusqu'à Janvier. Les constructeurs estimaient qu'elle devrait être achevée vers Avril et Bella ne pouvait pas attendre.

La maison d'Esme était remplie d'odeurs délicieuses quand ils arrivèrent. Elle avait décorée la maison et Bella pensait qu'elle ressemblait à l'une de ces cartes de Noël qu'elle recevait régulièrement.

«Comment va le petit garçon à mamie? » jaillit Esme en raflant Daniel dans ses bras. « Il devient plus beau chaque jours, pas vrai Carlisle? » dit-elle en couvrant son petit visage de baisers. Carlisle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord quand il se pencha pour embrasser son petit-fils. Daniel venait de se réveiller de son sommeil et il sourit à Esme qui cria de joie. « Tu souris! Oh mon dieu, tu me rappelles tellement ton papa quand il avait ton âge! »

N'ayant pas l'intention de renoncer à son petit-fils pendant un moment, Bella et Edward entrèrent dans le salon où Alice, Jasper et Victoria étaient assis et bavarder en veillant sur leurs enfants. Robbie glissait encore et encore, en essayant de se tenir sur ses mains et ses genoux, sans succès. Les adultes se moquaient de ses pitreries pendant qu'Alyssa était assise sur la même couverture, soutenue par quelques oreillers comme elle n'arrivait pas complètement à se tenir assise.

Robbie avait hérité des cheveux blonds de son père et était très mignon. Il était un bébé très heureux, souriant à tout le monde. Quand il riait, il était impossible de ne pas rire avec lui, ses cloches remplissaient la pièce. Alyssa, quant à elle était un magnifique bébé. Ses cheveux noirs avaient un peu poussé et étaient ondulés comme son père. Ses yeux étaient superbes, leur couleur bleue attirait beaucoup d'attention. Jasper allait vraiment avoir les mains pleines quand elle serait adolescente. Elle était en pleine dentition et mordillait ses mains en bavant, en trempant complètement son bavoir. Elle sourit d'un large sourire baveux quand Edward la ramassa et lui fit un câlin en demandant comment sa nièce préférée alla. Il ramassa Robbie aussi, les deux bébés lui tapotaient les joues qu' Alyssa cherchait à sucer.

Laissant les hommes avec les bébés, les femmes allèrent à la cuisine pour donner un coup de main à Esme avec la nourriture. Il y avait beaucoup de rires et de ragots quand ils se racontèrent les histoires des papas, riant des pitreries des hommes avec leurs enfants. Victoria les avait rejoint car Jake traitait essentiellement Robbie comme son fils.

Quand la sonnette retentit, Victoria alluma l'arbre de Noël dans le salon. Jake devait arriver avec Charlie et Kara et elle se précipita à leur rencontre. Bella et Alice regardèrent d'un air interrogateur Esme, qui souriait en connaissance de cause.

«Je pense qu'il y a eu une certaine évolution entre eux » dit-elle laconiquement. Effectivement, quand ils entrèrent dans le salon pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, Jake et Victoria se tenaient la main, Jake portait Robbie avec son bras libre. Bella regarda Edward qui regardait leurs mains jointes et sourit à Bella.

Quand elle réussit à accaparer Jake, elle lui demanda si les choses avaient changé avec Victoria et le regard rêveur dans ses yeux lui confirma. Bella lui fit un câlin et lui dit qu'elle était heureuse pour lui.

Charlie annonça qu'il avait demandé à Kara de l'épouser, à la grande joie de Bella. Elle serra son père, heureux qu'il ne serait pas plus seul. Kara montra la bague qu'il lui avait offerte ce matin en rougissant. Bella fut surprise que Charlie soit assez romantique pour lui demander le matin de Noël. Il s'agissait d'un côté de Charlie qu' elle n'avait certainement jamais vu auparavant. Kara leurs annonça que la paperasse pour obtenir une autorisation de résidence aux États-Unis avaient été déposées il y a des semaines et qu'ils espéraient avoir une réponse bientôt. Une fois approuvé, elle se déplacerait avec Charlie jusqu'au mariage, peu importa quand il serait.

Le Noël à la maison des Cullen était bruyant et tapageur, mais Bella ne l'aurait pas imaginé d'une autre manière. Des toasts furent fais, des cadeaux échangés et Bella pensa plus tard que si tous les Noëls seraient comme ça à l'avenir, elle serait une femme heureuse.

ooooooooooo

« C'est fini» déclara Bernard en enlevant ses gants. « Tout est bon et ton corps est revenu à la normal. »

« Merci Bernard » répondit Bella en se levant et en remettant ses vêtements. Elle venait d'avoir son contrôle des six semaines et Bernard lui avait donné le feu vert.

« Tu n'as probablement pas besoin de moi pour te le dire, mais je veux te parler de contraception. L'allaitement n'est pas une forme de contraception fiable, comme tu le sais » dit-il en écrivant ses notes.

« Merci, mais je suis consciente de cela » dit Bella en se mettant à rire. Il y avait eu plusieurs mères qui était retournée en salle de travail moins d'un an après leur accouchement. « Edward et moi avons décidés de laisser la nature suivre son cours. Nous voulons plus d'enfants si nous le pouvons, donc si ça arrive tant mieux. »

Ils avaient parlés de ça durant les deux dernières semaines. En raison du taux inférieur à la normal des spermatozoïdes d'Edward, il ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps il faudrait pour que Bella tombe à nouveau enceinte. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient que Daniel soit un enfant unique, s'ils le pouvaient. Bella avait décidé de suivre le diction que tout ce qui devait arriver, arrivait.

Elle dit rapidement au revoir à Bernard et alla voir si Edward était disponible. Esme gardait Daniel pendant qu'elle faisait son contrôle, profitant de la chance de passer du temps avec son magnifique petit-fils.

Elle s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour discuter avec des membres du personnel, elle avait l'impression que ça prenait une éternité pour arriver au bureau d'Edward. Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand il répondit.

« Salut sexy » ronronna-t-elle.

Edward leva les yeux, le regard affamé quand il regarda sa femme. Il la regarda de haut en bas, en s'arrêtant sur ses seins, il eut l'eau à la bouche en les voyants moulés dans le chandail rouge qu'elle portait. Elle recommençait à porter des jeans et même si ses hanches étaient légèrement plus large que par le passé, ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à son sex-appeal. Malgré ses craintes, elle avait perdu son poids de bébé assez facilement.

« Salut ma belle. Tu as l'air sexy» ronronna-t-il en retour, en se levant de son bureau.

Bella pouvait sentir tout son intérieur fondre à la tonalité lascive de sa voix. Elle entra dans ses bras tendus et enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision et s'embrassèrent goulûment. Les mains d'Edward parcouraient son dos, se déplaçant vers le bas sur ses fesses, il caressait chaque fesse en la tirant contre lui pour lui faire sentir sa dureté.

«Dieu Bella, je te veux tellement» murmura-t-il contre sa gorge, ses hanches se balançaient contre les siennes.

« Mmm, moi aussi » souffla-t-elle.

« Bernard t'a donné le feu vert? »

Bella hocha la tête à bout de souffle quand une de ses mains se plaça sur sa poitrine et la serra doucement.

«Dieu merci» soupira-t-il de soulagement en prenant son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche. « Je serai devenu fou si j'aurai dû attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Bella eut un petit rire et embrassa sa mâchoire en inhalant son parfum céleste. Edward semblait se rappeler où ils étaient et à contrecœur la relâcha, mais ses mains restaient sur ses hanches.

« Ne travaille pas tard ce soir si tu peux, d'accord? » lui dit Bella. « J'ai des projets pour toi. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que Daniel nous laissera faire? » dit-il en souriant.

« Oh, je suis sûre que nous trouverons l'occasion » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« La façon dont je me sens, cinq minutes sera suffisant » plaisanta Edward.

« Pas du tout. Je te veux encore et encore. »

Edward grogna et posa son front contre le sien. « Tu dois arrêter mon amour. Je dois me remettre au travail. Ça ne serait pas très approprié que je fasse l'accouchement d'un bébé avec une érection parce que je pense à ce que je vais faire à mon épouse plus tard. »

Bella éclata de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau. «D'accord, fini la torture. Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher Daniel et te laisser travailler. Je te verrai à la maison. »

Lui donnant un baiser persistant, Edward l'amena jusqu' à la porte. « Bye mon amour. Je ne peux pas attendre de rentrer à la maison. Embrasse maman et Daniel pour moi. »

« Je le ferai. »

Bella était toujours souriante quand elle monta dans sa voiture. Elle conduisait maintenant un 4x4 Volvo qu'Edward avait insisté à lui acheter quand elle était enceinte. Il avait dit qu'il se sentirait mieux en sachant qu'elle et Daniel étaient dans un véhicule plus grand avec toutes les fonctionnalités de sécurité qu' il pourrait avoir. Bella avait accepté avec réticence, mais maintenant elle était heureuse. Comme Alice lui avait dit, elle avait besoin de prendre tellement de choses avec elle quand elle quittait la maison avec Daniel, la Volvo lui donnait tout l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

Elle pensa à la soirée à venir avec Edward et fut soudainement déterminée à la rendre mémorable. Prenant le téléphone, elle composa rapidement un numéro.

« Alice? Salut, tu es occupée? »

« Salut, Bella. Non, pas vraiment. Je suis juste à la maison. Quoi de neuf? »

« Tu veux venir à Port Angeles avec moi? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Pour quoi faire? »

«J'ai eu mon contrôle des six semaines aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de trouver des sous-vêtements sexy » répondit Bella en rougissant.

Alice éclata de rire. « Ooh, Edward va être très heureux ce soir à ce que je comprends. »

«J'espère bien. »

Bella irait chercher Alice après avoir récupéré Daniel. Elle avait seulement emmené un biberon de lait chez Esme donc elle devait le prendre avec elle.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Bella, Alice et Daniel entrèrent dans un magasin de lingerie à Port Angeles. Alyssa était restée avec Jasper pour avoir un temps père-fille. Elles passèrent un moment à regarder tous les sous-vêtements, Alice décida de s'en acheter aussi pour surprendre Jasper.

Après en avoir essayé plusieurs, Bella se décida sur un soutien-gorge, string, et porte-jarretelle, très satisfaite de son choix quand la vendeuse les emballa.

« Edward va exploser sa charge en voyant ça » dit Alice en riant.

« J'espère que non » répondit Bella. «Je veux du plaisir d'abord. Puis nous devrons les enlever pour en avoir encore. Ça a été une période de six longues semaines. »

«Dieu, vous êtes comme des lapins tous les deux» dit Alice en secouant la tête. «Je pensais que Jasper et moi étions assez mauvais. »

« Mais tu aimes ça? »

« Oh oui » répondit Alice en pensant déjà à la réaction de Jasper à certains de ses achats.

Bella essayait de préparer le dîner quand Edward arriva à la maison. Elle avait Daniel installé à côté d'elle, mais le bébé voulait plus d'attention qu'il n'en recevait, et l'ensemble du processus lui prenait deux fois plus longtemps car elle devait le prendre toutes les quelques minutes quand il hurlait ses poumons.

«Quelqu'un n'est pas content. » dit Edward en souriant quand il arriva, il embrassa la nuque de Bella avant de se pencher pour ramasser son fils. « Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Au son de la voix de son père, Daniel cessa de pleurer et lui donna un sourire gluant.

« Petit faussaire» sourit Bella en les regardant. « Je vois que tu voulais juste de l'attention, pas vrai. Tout comme un homme. »

«Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas attirer l'attention de sa magnifique mère? » demanda Edward avec un sourire narquois. « Elle est sacrément sexy, tu sais? »

Après un hochement de tête, elle jeta ses hommes de la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse continuer à dîner.

Après le dîner, Bella nourrit et baigna Daniel, puis le mit au lit. Après avoir embrassé son fils, Edward lui dit qu'il allait prendre une douche. Après lui avoir donné un rapide baiser passionné, il entra dans la salle de bain et Bella entra en action. Se déshabillant vite, elle enfila ses nouveaux sous-vêtements, et se couvrit d'une robe de chambre et enfila une paire de talons rouges. Après s'être brossé les cheveux, elle se déclara prête. Elle a entendu l'eau s'arrêter et s'assit sur le lit, en croisant les jambes, provocante.

Edward qui avait anticipé ce soir comme un affamé, entra dans la chambre couvert que d'une serviette. Quand il aperçut Bella, sa virilité se tendit immédiatement.

Bella se lécha les lèvres en voyant la preuve de son excitation et ressentit l'humidité augmenter entre ses jambes. « Est-ce pour moi? » demanda-t-elle.

« A ton avis? » sourit-il, ses yeux erraient sur son corps vêtu de soie, le V profond montrait un soupçon de ce qui était en dessous.

« Eh bien, j'espère que c'est pour moi. Sinon, tout cela serait gaspillé » répondit-elle en défaisant lentement la ceinture de sa robe pour révéler ce qui était en dessous.

Edward retint son souffle et il pensait qu'il allait venir directement. Bella ressemblait à un de ses rêves humides venant à la vie. Elle portait des sous-vêtements de satin rouge, des bas, des jarretelles et de hauts talons rouges. Son soutien-gorge balconnet en satin poussait ses seins ensemble, ses monticules de crème ne demandant que sa bouche. Ses yeux erraient sur son corps, voyant son ventre légèrement arrondie et il gémit en voyant sa culotte en satin. Lorsque Bella glissa sa robe de ses épaules, elle se tourna légèrement et il serra ses mains pour s'empêcher de la saisir, de déchirer la lanière qu'elle portait et de s'ensevelir dans sa chaleur et de la marteler jusqu'à ce qu'ils hurlent tous les deux.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois? » demanda-t-elle l'air mutin, ses mains erraient sur sa peau pendant qu'elle regardait ses yeux vitreux de convoitise.

« Oh putain, bébé. Regarde combien j'aime ce que je vois? » dit-il en retirant sa serviette, son membre palpitant pointait exactement où il voulait être.

Bella se lécha les lèvres et se dirigea lentement vers lui, ses mouvements si sensuelles étaient incroyablement excitants. Elle leva les mains sur sa poitrine et caressa sa peau, traçant l' empreinte de ses muscles, elle sentit l'expansion rapide de ses poumons quand il essayait d'aspirer de l'air. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur ses larges épaules avant de s'enterrer dans ses cheveux et de tirer ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Edward gémissait bruyamment quand il attaqua sa bouche, ses mains erraient sur autant de sa peau soyeuse qu'il pouvait gérer. Leurs bouches se ravageaient les unes les autres, leurs lèvres, leurs dents et leurs langues se battaient pour la domination. Ses mains pressèrent ses fesses et la tirèrent vers lui, son membre palpitant coincé entre leurs corps.

«Dieu bébé, que fais-tu pour moi? » souffla-t-il quand sa bouche se déplaça sur sa gorge puis en descendit pour lécher ses fantasmes de seins. Il enfouit son visage dans son décolleté et inhala son parfum.

« Exactement ce que tu fais pour moi» répondit-elle essoufflée quand une de ses mains se déplaça entre ses jambes, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, si proches de l'endroit où elle le voulait.

S'écartant légèrement, la main de Bella laissa ses cheveux et descendit sur son torse, sentant les petits tremblements de désir qui ravageait son corps. Ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, elle atteignit sa bite et s'empara de son acier velouté dans ses mains.

« Oh baby » gémit-il quand lentement elle bougea ses mains sur lui, en frottant ses boules en même temps. Il ressentait déjà la pression et savait qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour le faire venir. Lorsque Bella se mit à genoux, Edward sentit presque ses genoux faiblir.

Avec un sourire sensuel vers lui, elle se pencha et prit son gland dans sa bouche, le goûtant. Posant sa main sur sa base, Bella prit autant de lui dans sa bouche qu' elle le pouvait, lui coupant le souffle.

« Putain! » souffla-t-il en regardant ses lèvres roses l'engloutir, sa main massait ses couilles. Elle commença à se déplacer d'avant en arrière, glissant doucement ses dents le long de sa peau sensible. Edward siffla quand son mouvement s'accéléra avant qu'elle ne le relâche. Edward ne put s'empêcher de gémir de déception, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, elle commença à le lécher d'un bout à l'autre, ne laissant aucune partie intacte tandis que sa main le pompait en même temps.

« Bon sang, bébé. Tu vas me faire venir. Je suis tellement excité » l'avertit-il quand elle le reprit dans sa bouche. Bella ignora son avertissement et se déplaça plus vite, le prenant encore plus profondément. Edward passa ses mains dans ses superbes cheveux, caressant son ventre avec ses brins soyeux. Sa respiration était hachée maintenant et il ne put s'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche.

« Bébé ... bébé ... _oh mon Dieu!_ bébé ... Je vais ... vais ... _VENIR_ ! » cria-t-il en se déversant en salve interminable dans sa bouche. Ses hanches poussaient dans et hors de sa bouche pendant son orgasme, son pouls s'accélérait frénétiquement. Regardant vers le bas, une fois qu'il put de nouveau réfléchir, il la regardait le laisser lentement sortir, comme si elle savourait chaque dernière goutte et le relâcha de ses lèvres luisantes.

La relevant, Edward l'embrassa de nouveau, se goûtant dans sa bouche. « Oh mon dieu, bébé. Je t'aime tellement. C'était … » Il ne pouvait pas le décrire. C' était trop puissant.

« Je suis contente que tu approuves » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, son string était littéralement imbibé d'excitation à cause des bruits qu' Edward avait fait pendant qu'elle le suçait.

« Oh, j'approuve. Maintenant, je pense que j'ai besoin de te montrer à quel point j'ai approuvé. » Il la souleva doucement et la déposa au milieu du lit, son pouls s'accéléra de nouveau en voyant sa sensualité. Rampant sur le lit, il se coucha à côté d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément pendant que ses doigts avançaient doucement sous le bonnet de son soutien-gorge, exposant ses mamelons tendus et endoloris. Doucement, il les roula entre ses doigts, récoltant un gémissement de ses lèvres.

«Comme ça? Est-ce que c'est différent maintenant que tu allaites? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque pendant qu'il regardait un éclat de sueur se former sur son front.

«Dieu oui ... j'aime ça ...» haleta-t-elle. « C'est plus sensible, agréable» marmonna-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point excitée elle devenait quand Edward jouait avec ses seins. Les sensations qu'elle ressentait pendant l'allaitement et maintenant était si loin l'une de l'autre que c' était impossible à expliquer. « C'est si bon. »

« Bien, je veux te faire plaisir » murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur son mamelon douloureux, le suçant. Il pouvait goûter son lait mais ce n'était pas son but. C'était tout le contraire en fait, il déménagea entre ses seins, les massant en même temps.

« Oh Edward » gémit-elle, elle frottait ses jambes pour tenter de soulager la douleur dans son centre. Chaque succions de son mamelon envoyait un incendie à travers son corps, se terminant sur son chaud sexe gonflé.

Edward leva la tête et embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres en défaisant son soutien-gorge et en le jetant à travers la pièce. Puis il commença son lent et tortueux trek le long de son corps, léchant et mordillant sa peau jusqu'à ce que Bella crie incohérente, le suppliant de la prendre.

Sa peau était rouge et recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et Edward était tenté de la prendre maintenant, mais il était déterminé à lui faire plaisir autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Chut, bébé » l'apaisa-t-il pendant que ses mains parcouraient ses jambes vêtues de soie et ses pieds toujours enfermé dans ces talons qui faisaient monter sa pression artérielle en flèche. Arrachant son string pécheurs, il se mit entre ses jambes et regarda son sexe gonflé, luisant de désir et il se sentit de nouveau durcir douloureusement.

Doucement, il le lécha d'un bout à l'autre, un gémissement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant que ses hanches commençaient à bouger. Maintes et maintes fois il lécha ses plis avant de prendre son nœud entre ses dents et de le grignoter doucement.

« _Ohh ... ahh ... »_ sanglota-t-elle de façon incohérente en bougeant sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre, elle saisit ses cheveux pour essayer d'avoir sa langue plus profondément en elle. Edward répondit en commençant à entrer sa langue en elle la faisant gémir fortement. Puis il enleva sa langue et la remplaça par son doigt.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, même si elle devait être complètement remise de la naissance.

« Oui! Oh mon dieu, oui! ... S'il te plaît plus» le supplia-t-elle en cambrant ses hanches pour chercher une plus grande friction. Soulagé, Edward inséra un autre doigt et commença à les pomper en elle, sa bouche suçait son clitoris sensible en même temps.

Cela suffit pour envoyer Bella sur le bord et elle cria quand elle atteignit son apogée, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient submergées de plaisir. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle lui tirait les cheveux en jouissant, perdue dans ses sensations. Quand son orgasme se calma, elle se coucha mollement sur le lit en essayant de ravoir de l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Edward se déplaça vers le haut et s'allongea sur elle , sa dureté appuyée contre la soie de sa cuisse lui apportait d'autre sensation.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il. Bella hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler. Edward commença à embrasser sa mâchoire, sa gorge, son épaule, son toucher la réveilla à nouveau, en dépit de l'orgasme puissant qu' elle venait d'avoir.

«Je t'aime» murmura-t-elle contre ses cheveux.

«Je t' aime tellement» répondit-il, ses doigts jouaient de nouveau avec ses mamelons, obtenant la même réponse que précédemment. Bella se pencha et s'empara de son membre et le caressa de haut en bas.

«Je te veux en moi » murmura-t-elle. «Ça m'a manqué de t'avoir à l'intérieur de moi, à me remplir. »

Edward grogna. Sans rien dire, il écarta les jambes et se plaça entre elles. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et communiquèrent silencieusement, Edward poussa doucement en elle, tous les deux gémirent à la sensation de ne refaire qu'un.

« Putain, tu es toujours aussi serré » murmura-t-il, étourdie du plaisir d'être à nouveau à l'intérieur de sa Bella.

« Ces exercices de Kegel doivent vraiment travailler alors » ironisa-t-elle pendant qu'il se déplaçait en elle. « Je te sens si bien. Tellement dur. »

« Comme toi. Comme le ciel. Non mieux que le ciel» marmonna-t-il alors que ses hanches commençaient à se déplacer plus rapidement.

Bella enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il faillit venir en sentant le talon de sa chaussure contre son derrière. Tout à coup, la nécessité de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient en faisant l'amour dans ses bas très sexy et ses talons pécheurs l'accabla et il se retira d'elle. Bella le regarda avec étonnement en ressentant le vide.

Edward se redressa et la tira avec lui. « Mets-toi à quatre pattes, face au miroir » exhorta-t-il.

Réalisant ce qu'il voulait, Bella sentit un autre jet d'excitation. Elle fit comme il lui demandait et le regarda dans le miroir quand il s'agenouilla derrière elle et en écartant ses jambes. Avec ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, il resta à son entrée pendant un moment avant de pousser en elle.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber sa tête à la sensation intense qu'il la remplisse par derrière. C'était toujours comme ça quand il faisait l'amour de cette façon. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et se pencha en avant pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière pour qu'elle puisse le regarder pendant qu'il poussait en elle.

« Oh merde ... oui ... » haleta-t-elle quand il toucha tous les bons endroits à l'intérieur d'elle. _« Unghhh ... »_

« Oui bébé, c'est ça, je me sens ... à l'intérieur de toi. Tu sens à quel point mon corps ... t' aime, comme ... je n'aime ... que toi» dit-il en mouvant ses hanches, ses couilles frappaient son clitoris à chaque poussée.

« Oui ... oui ... oui ... » gémit Bella à chaque poussée rythmique et elle se sentait se rapprocher, son sexe fourmillait à l'endroit où il la remplissait complètement.

Edward jeta sa tête en arrière, son corps était couvert de sueur pendant qu'il battait en elle. Bella continuait de gémir de plaisir alors qu'il essayait de la faire venir aussi fort que possible. Elle lui avait donné tant de choses, il voulait lui donner ça.

« Edward! Je suis si proche! » s'écria-t-elle, ses bras avaient du mal à tenir en place.

Sans avertissement, Edward sortit d'elle et la renversa sur son dos, il se repositionna et revint en elle sans perdre une minute. Bella enveloppa son corps autour de lui, ses bras et ses jambes l' emprisonnaient pendant qu' ils se balançaient ensemble, le lit grinçait à la force de leurs mouvements.

« _Ohh ... ohh ohh ... ... Edward_ ! » cria-t-elle quand son orgasme s'écrasa sur elle, ses muscles se contractèrent violemment autour de lui, son corps tremblait alors qu'une vive rougeur se répandait sur corps. Elle était aveuglée quand vague après vague la sensation l'envahit, la noyant dans le plaisir.

«Oui, bébé ... c'est ça! » murmura Edward quand elle se resserra autour de lui. Avec une dernière poussée, il se laissait aller. _« Puuutain_ ! » cria-t-il, son pénis vibra presque douloureusement quand il se déversa en elle. Il continua à pomper en elle, ayant besoin de sentir chaque petit plaisir de leur amour.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, mais en réalité seulement quelques minutes, Edward s'affala sur elle, ses cheveux et sa peau était couverte de sueur. Ne voulant pas l'écraser, il les déplaça, toujours connecté, afin qu'ils puissent se remettre de cette session d'amour incroyable.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla, essayant de calmer leurs cœurs et de remplir leurs poumons. Edward lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu' elle traçait des motifs sur sa poitrine. C'était si _bon_ d'être ici, aussi près que deux personnes pourraient l'être après avoir partagé une intimité que beaucoup ne pouvait imaginer.

« Ça en valait la peine, hein? » demanda Bella contre sa peau, trop épuisée pour lever la tête.

« Très certainement » en convint-il. « Je vais m'abstenir pendant six semaines si cela veut dire faire ça à nouveau. »

Bella rit. «Je ne pense pas que nous devions aller à cet extrême mon amour. »

Edward leva sa tête avec ses doigts et lui sourit. «Je t'aime ma Bella. Mon tout. »

« Et tu es mon tout, Edward. Mon amour. Ma vie. »

Avec l'aide d'Edward, Bella enleva ses chaussures et ses bas, puis ils se blottirent le plus près possible avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil satisfait.

ooooooooooooo

**Ah la frustration sexuelle, les pauvres lol**

**Le petit Daniel a déjà à son âge fait du shopping dans une boutique de lingerie.**

**On se retrouve samedi pour la suite bisous**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**birginie, AuroreAthena, christou57, xalexeex25, Atchoum16, lapiaf8, Robsten Pattiwart, ousna, amlove, Galswinthe, Lili Pattsy, Jackye, bichou85, Mamanlily, mlca66, Elphina, edwardbellaamour, Isnoname.**

**Anonymes:**

**Nina, Ptitesfrimousses, Ilonka, nana10, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooo

Chapitre 34

« Une poussée de plus. »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

«Maintenant. Pousse maintenant. »

« Presque. Presque. »

« Merde, je l'ai perdu. »

« Tu fais fausse route. Laisse-moi faire. »

« Ca a marché auparavant. Laisse-moi essayer de nouveau. »

« Bon, bref, des mouvements souples devraient faire l'affaire. »

« On y est presque. On y est presque. Oui! »

Bella, Alice et Victoria éclatèrent de rire en entendant la joie de vivre dans la voix des hommes quand ils réussirent enfin à passer le fil électrique à travers le mur pour relier les haut-parleurs au système de son surround dans le nouveau salon.

C'était la mi-mai, la nouvelle maison de Bella et Edward était enfin terminée. Il y avait eu du retard à cause de plusieurs semaines de pluie incessante en Mars, mais maintenant, ils s'apprêtaient enfin à emménager.

La plupart de leur nouveau mobilier serait livré durant la semaine, mais Jasper et Jacob avaient fait du bénévolat pour les aider à déménager leurs meubles existant. Alice et Victoria vinrent pour aider Bella à tout préparer. Esme et Carlisle faisaient leurs devoirs de grands-parents en s'occupant des bébés chez eux. Esme avait aidé Bella avec les couleurs et elles avaient passé de nombreuses heures à faire les magasins de meubles et d'antiquités pour trouver des pièces parfaites. Le résultat final allait être une maison chaleureuse, élégante avec des meubles solides qui résistent à l'épreuve du temps et des enfants.

Edward avait acheté une grande télévision à écran plat et tous les gadgets qui l'accompagnaient. Quand Bella avait protesté, il avait insisté sur le fait que c'était nécessaire pour quand les gars viendraient voir un match. Bella avait accepté et lui avait demandé s'ils allaient faire venir un électricien pour installer et connecter les haut-parleurs. Comme si la question était un affront à sa virilité, Edward avait insisté sur le fait qu'il pouvait faire ce travail lui-même, avec un peu d'aide.

Alors, Edward, Jacob et Jasper avaient passé la majeure partie des deux dernières heures à passer des fils à travers les murs et à jurer quand les choses allaient mal et à divertir les filles devant leurs affichages de virilité. Bella s'abstint de leurs dire que l'électricien aurait fini depuis belle lurette. Pourquoi ruiner leur plaisir de s'exhiber devant leurs femmes?

« Combien d'autres haut-parleurs reste-t-il à câbler? » demanda Alice avec un sourire en direction des filles.

«Euh ...» répondit Jasper, en regardant autour de lui.

« Trois, je crois» déclara Edward.

« Uh huh » acquiesça Alice. « Donc il vous a fallu presque deux heures pour câbler ces deux-là et il vous en reste seulement trois? »

À sa question, les hommes semblèrent se rendre compte que ça pourraient encore leurs prendre des heures et que peut-être faire appel à un professionnel aurait été la meilleure option. Ils se regardèrent, le chagrin dans leurs yeux. Quand ils virent les sourires amusés sur le visage des filles, leur détermination se renforça.

« Nous serons très bien. Nous avons le coup de main maintenant » déclara Edward en prenant la bière que Bella lui tendait.

« Ouais, pas de problème. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une demi-heure » dit Jacob.

« C'est du gâteau » insista Jasper.

« Très bien alors. Nous allons retourner là-haut » dit Bella en donnant un rapide bisou à Edward.

Les trois femmes riaient hystériquement en arrivant à l'étage. « Vous avez sentit la testostérone là-dedans? » haleta Bella.

«Mon Dieu! » rit Victoria. « Vous pensez qu'ils vont avoir terminés avant la fin de l'année? »

«Moi, grand homme macho. Ce truc est dans mes gènes. Je n'ai pas besoin d'électricien » grogna Alice d'une voix profonde, feignant de traquer autour de la salle. Les femmes se roulaient pratiquement sur le sol en riant, leurs ventres étaient douloureux.

En bas, la réalité de la quantité qu'il restait à faire tomba sur les hommes. Il y avait des bouts de fil partout, des outils, des haut-parleurs et des emballages partout sur le sol.

« Vous pensez vraiment que nous aurons fini dans une demi-heure? » demanda Jasper douteux, en regardant autour de lui.

Edward et Jacob se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

« Elles sont probablement en train de rire de nous là-haut» déclara Jake.

«Ouais» en convint Edward. « Mais que je sois maudit si j'appelle un électricien. Nous pouvons le faire les gars! Nous n'allons pas laisser ce morceau de technologie nous battre, pas vrai? »

« Bien sûr que non! » répondirent Jasper et Jake.

«Retournons au travail les gars et même si ça prend toute la nuit, nous arriverons à tout câbler! » déclara Edward à ses soldats.

« Faisons-le! » dit Jake en ramassant la perceuse. «Et ensuite? »

À la surprise générale, notamment les gars, ils réussirent à installer le câblage du système surround un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, mais il n'y avait pas de repos pour les méchants. Bella avait besoin d'eux pour monter des meubles dans les escaliers. En haut de la liste était leur lit, qu'avait trouvé Bella dans un magasin d'antiquités quelques mois auparavant. Il était robuste et solide et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui à première vue.

Les gars le portaient de différente façon possible, mais il était encore très lourd. Transpirant à l'effort de porter les pièces du lit à l'étage, Edward enleva son t-shirt et se retrouva seulement vêtu de son jeans.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Bella leva les yeux et eut l' eau à la bouche en regardant les muscles des bras et du dos d'Edward. Une goutte de sueur voyageait sur son dos pendant qu' ils installaient le lit et elle voulait tellement la lécher, elle était tentée de virer tout le monde afin de pouvoir enlever son jean sexy et de le jeter sur le lit à moitié assemblé et de lui sauter dessus.

Edward leva les yeux quand Bella se lécha les lèvres et il vit l'expression sur son visage. Ses yeux verts s'obscurcirent du désir réciproque. Il se dirigea vers elle, la saisit par la taille et la tira contre lui, elle posa ses mains sur son torse.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois? » grogna-t-il sexy dans son oreille pendant que sa main traçait des cercles sur son dos.

« Oh oui» murmura-t-elle en retour. « Dieu, je veux déchirer ce jeans de toi »

Edward lui donna ce sourire sexy qui la transformait en bouillie et l'embrassa, sa langue traça ses lèvres.

« Hé les gars! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que nous soyons partis? Votre lit n'est même pas encore prêt. »

S'écartant, Bella se retourna pour regarder les visages amusés de leurs aides. Alice était là, debout à taper du pied avec impatience. « Désolée » dit-elle en souriant embarrassée, elle sortit de l'étreinte d'Edward, son petit rire sexy faisait des choses incroyables pour elle.

Enfin, quand le soleil se coucha, le déménagement fut achevé. Tous les meubles que Bella avait gardés étaient installés. Durant la semaine suivante, le reste serait livré ainsi que le piano d'Edward. Il ne voulait pas risquer de l'endommager alors il avait embauché des professionnels pour le prendre chez Esme. Avec sa télévision, il était excité d'avoir enfin son piano à proximité quand il avait envie de jouer.

« Merci à tous pour votre aide aujourd'hui » déclara Edward pendant qu'ils étaient assis sur les marches arrières avec une boisson pour célébrer la fin de leur dur labeur.

« Oui, nous l'apprécions vraiment» en convint Bella.

«C'était amusant» dit Alice. «Surtout regarder les gars installer le système surround. » Faisant de nouveau rire les filles.

« Ouais, très drôle » Jake fronça les sourcils avant de rire.

Edward regarda sa montre et rappela à tous qu'ils dînaient chez Esme quand ils iraient chercher leurs enfants. Les deux autres couples rentrèrent chez eux pour se nettoyer avant de les retrouver plus tard pour le dîner.

Jetant un oeil à sa nouvelle cuisine, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment de satisfaction d'avoir enfin emménagé dans la maison dans laquelle ils espéraient passer le reste de leur vie pour élever leur famille. Elle mit les verres dans le lave-vaisselle et passa sa main sur le comptoir de granit sombre, en imaginant tous les repas qu'ils partageraient ici. Elle pouvait voir Daniel rentrer de l'école, vorace, après une journée bien remplie, assis au comptoir de la cuisine avec un ami pendant qu' ils dévoraient leurs collations avant de se précipiter dehors pour jouer.

La grandes baies donnaient à Bella une excellente vue sur la cour, lui permettant de garder un œil sur Daniel et sur elle espérait ses frères et sœurs, pendant qu'elle cuisinerait. Comme ses instructions, un certain nombre d'arbres avaient été conservés intacts à proximité de la maison, avec des plans pour construire une cabane dans les arbres. Le jardin avait encore besoin de travail, mais Esme se frottait les mains en prévision d'avoir la chance de travailler sa magie. Les deux avaient élaboré un plan préliminaire de ce qui devrait être plantés, Esme s'était déjà approvisionnée. Bella savait que dans un an ou deux, le jardin serait un havre de paix.

Perdue dans ses rêveries, elle ne remarqua pas Edward arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il entoure ses bras autour de sa taille et prit son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche. Sa main errait sous son t-shirt, caressant la peau soyeuse de son abdomen

« Heureuse? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en se pressant contre elle.

Bella hocha la tête, elle tourna la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent doucement d'abord, allant et venant pendant que les battements de leurs cœurs s'accéléraient. Se tournant dans ses bras, Bella passa ses mains sur le torse nu d'Edward, traçant les empreintes de ses muscles avant de les passer autour de sa taille. Leur baiser devint plus passionné alors qu'il se pressa plus contre elle, la laissant sentir sa dureté.

«Bella» murmura-t-il. « Tu es tellement sexy, putain. » Sa bouche quitta la sienne pour descendre plus bas, suçotant doucement sa gorge, ses mains prirent en coupe ses seins, pinçant ses mamelons sur le tissu de son soutien-gorge.

« Edward, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. » Ses mains se déplacèrent vers le bas sous la ceinture de son jean, elle tira son derrière le plus près de l'endroit où elle avait besoin de lui.

«Oui» répondit-il en reculant. Sans un mot, il ôta son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge et se pencha pour prendre un mamelon dans sa bouche.

« Mmm » gémit Bella en jouant avec le bouton sur son jean pour essayer de lui enlever son vêtement de trop.

Suçant toujours son mamelon, Edward arracha son short et sa culotte en une seule fois et la souleva sur le comptoir de la cuisine et écarta ses jambes. Sans un mot, il se pencha et la lécha, causant à Bella de gémir et d'ouvrir ses jambes encore plus largement.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward. C'est si bon » ronronna-t-elle en se penchant en arrière sur ses mains et en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Il mit ses mains sous ses fesses et la tira plus près, sa langue la rendait folle.

Bella pouvait sentir son orgasme se former, mais elle voulait le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle. « Edward, baise-moi, s'il te plaît» gémit-elle quand ses hanches se mouvaient en même temps que sa langue.

Entendre Bella jurer excita tellement Edward qu'il se leva et se débarrassa de son jeans en un mouvement rapide, son pénis était tendu vers elle. La tirant sur le bord du comptoir, il la taquina, se recouvrant de son jus.

Bella se redressa et tira sa bouche contre la sienne, criant quand il entra en un seul coup en elle, s'ensevelissant pleinement dans sa chaleur miellée.

«Dieu Bella » gémit-il. « Tu me fais perdre la tête » dit-il en commençant à bouger en elle.

« Oh Edward, oui! Plus fort! » haleta-t-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, le tirant le plus proche possible.

Ils étaient tous deux affamés l' un de l'autre et leur amour était fort et rapide. Edward pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son corps pendant qu' il battait en Bella, ses gémissements de plaisir le rendait fou.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Bella ne penche sa tête en arrière et serre ses jambes en criant. « Edward! Oh merde! _... ahh ... Unghhh je vais_ ... » Elle donna un dernier grand cri passionné avant de se perdre dans la sensation, son corps tout entier pulsant de son orgasme emmenant Edward avec elle.

« _Bébé_ ! Oh merde! » Ses murs se serraient autour de lui et il était impuissant d' arrêter son apogée, son souffle eut de grands soubresauts quand il se déversa en elle, ses hanches poussant avec urgence pour essayer de tirer toutes les dernières sensations possible de leur adhésion.

Ils chutèrent l'un contre l'autre, leur corps luisant de leurs efforts. Bella sentait le dur comptoir sous elle maintenant qu'elle revenait sur terre.

Edward leva la tête et l'embrassa profondément, avec envie. Plusieurs baisers plus tard, il se dégagea en souriait à ses yeux langoureux. « Qui aurait pensé qu'un déménagement t'exciterais autant? » la taquina-t-il.

« Un gars avec rien d'autre qu'un jeans m'excite autant» répondit-elle malicieusement.

« Donc, ça aurait pu être n'importe quel gars? » dit-il en souriant.

« _Eh bien_ ... un super corps comme le tien aide. »

« Heureux d'être à votre service madame. »

« Donc, nous avons réussi à baptiser la cuisine» déclara Bella en regardant autour d'elle.

« Il reste combien d'autre pièces? » demanda Edward avec un petit rire.

Bella se mit à rire et le repoussa. «Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Nous devons aller nous laver ou ils vont commencer à manger sans nous. »

« Cela valait vraiment la peine de passer à côté de quelques plats » dit Edward en embrassant sa gorge.

« Parle pour toi » protesta Bella. «Je meurs de faim. » Avec l'aide d'Edward, elle descendit du comptoir, ramassa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle se retourna à la porte et agita son doigt vers lui. « Que dirais-tu de baptiser la douche? »

Edward n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde invitation.

ooooooooooo

«Comment va mon petit coeur? » s'écria-t-Bella en se penchant pour ramasser Daniel, qui était assis sur le sol à regarder ses cousins . Quand il vit ses parents, il agita ses bras en l'air excité, son petit corps frétillait frénétiquement, menaçant de se renverser. Un gargouillement de rire lui échappa quand Bella souffla contre son cou. «Tu as été un bon garçon pour mamie et papy? »

En réponse, Daniel attrapa ses cheveux et tira son visage contre le sien pour lui donner un gros bisou baveux. Bella se mit à rire en regardant dans les yeux de son petit garçon identique à son père. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son bébé était la plus pure chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. «Son petit homme a manqué à maman. »

Daniel avait observé Alyssa et Robbie dans la grande salle, surveillé par Carlisle. Robbie marchait depuis quelques mois maintenant et il était comme une vraie petite tornade, allant dans tout ce qui n'était pas attaché ou fermé. Il était passé de marcher à courir pratiquement tout de suite et Victoria avait les mains pleines avec lui. Il avait fêté son premier anniversaire quelques semaines auparavant et Esme avait tout organisé.

Alyssa en revanche commençait tout juste à marcher et elle avait l'air de rentrer d'une soirée alcoolisée, bancale et instable. Chaque fois qu'elle tombait, Daniel se mettait à rire, le spectacle que lui donnaient ses cousins était que tous les jouets autour de lui. Quand Alyssa essayait de suivre Robbie, elle finissait inévitablement sur ses fesses.

«Papa se sent laissé de côté » se plaignit Edward avec les bras tendus pour prendre son fils. Quand Bella lui remit, Edward souleva Daniel dans les airs et le fit tourner, faisant hurler l'enfant de joie. Le rapprochant, Edward embrassa son fils et le serra. «Hé petit gars. Tu es prêt à dormir dans ta nouvelle chambre? » Daniel répondit en suçant le nez d'Edward.

«Hé, vous êtes enfin arrivés » dit Alice en se mettant à rire alors qu'elle marchait et ramassait Alyssa. « Nous étions en train de parier sur combien de temps il vous faudrait pour arriver. »

Bella rougit quand Edward lui lança un regard sournois avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. « Comme si toi et Jasper n'aviez pas baptisé toutes les pièces de votre maison. »

« Eh bien, pas toute en une seule nuit » plaisanta Alice.

Le dîner ce soir-là était dominé par le mariage de Charlie dans quelques semaines. Lui et Kara allaient avoir un petit mariage, seulement la famille et les amis proches. Charlie aimait encore moins que Bella être sous le feux des projecteurs et avait déjà affirmé catégoriquement qu'il ne mettrait pas d' autre costume jusqu'au mariage de Daniel. Kara avait reçu son permis de séjour et avait déménagé à Forks en permanence. Bella était heureuse de voir son père heureux et la cerise sur le gâteau était que Kara était une excellente cuisinière.

Ils avaient partagé de nombreux repas avec Charlie et Kara, donnant à Charlie la chance de jouer avec son petit-fils. Daniel avait enroulé complètement Charlie autour de son petit doigt. Bella l'avait attrapé à parler le langage de bébé avec Daniel un soir, le bébé totalement absorbé par son grand-père. Charlie s'était arrêté plusieurs fois chez eux, soi-disant pour voir Bella, mais elle savait mieux. Daniel était la lumière de la vie de Charlie, tout comme ses parents.

Plus tard ce soir-là, ils installèrent Daniel dans sa nouvelle chambre en veillant à ce que son moniteur soit allumé, même si sa chambre était à côté de la leur. Après un dernier bisou à leur bébé, Edward prit la main de Bella et l'emmena en bas vers le porche arrière. Esme et Carlisle leur avait offert du mobilier extérieure comme cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère et sur cette chaude nuit c'était un endroit parfait pour s'asseoir et regarder le ciel étoilé avec au loin les montagnes. En chemin, Edward attrapa une bouteille de champagne et deux verres. Assis sur la balancelle, Edward leur versa chacun un verre.

« Un toast à notre nouvelle maison» commença-t-il avec son bras libre autour de ses épaules en la tirant près de lui. «Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ce que j'ai. Une belle maison, une famille merveilleuse, un fils que j'adore et une femme que j'aime passionnément, mais je remercie Dieu chaque jour pour toutes mes bénédictions. Je peux nous voir assis ici dans cinquante ans, à regarder nos petits-enfants jouer dans le jardin et à penser encore que tu es la plus belle femme du monde » dit-il en regardant tendrement Bella et en levant son verre.

Bella tinta son verre contre le sien. « Pour notre nouvelle maison. Pour notre petite famille. Pour nous. Oui, moi aussi je nous vois tous les deux ridés se tenant encore les mains et à s'aimer autant que nous le faisons aujourd'hui. Et je t'aime passionnément aussi mon amour. Pour toujours. »

Ils prirent une gorgée de leur champagne, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant quelques instants, puis se rassirent et passèrent les prochaines heures à simplement parler et en apprécier la compagnie l'un de l'autre avant de partir dans leur chambre pour de nouveau faire l'amour pour célébrer toutes leurs bénédictions.

ooooooooooo

« Passez tous un bon moment et prenez soin de mon petit-fils bébé, d'accord? » déclara Charlie en donnant un dernier gros câlin à Daniel.

Leur vol pour Hawaï fut appelé et ils se préparaient à passer la porte pour commencer leurs vacances. Charlie et Kara leurs avaient offerts de les conduire à Seattle, une offre acceptée avec reconnaissance. Charlie avait l'air dix ans plus jeune depuis son mariage avec Kara, son contentement était évident aux yeux de tous. Bella ne lui dirait jamais, mais il était évident qu'il profitait de la cuisine de Kara et de ses gâteries. Bella était heureuse qu'il ait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui tout le temps et qu'il ne soit plus seul.

Le retour au travail de Bella se rapprochait, elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle était loin d'être prête à quitter Daniel. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée de le laisser pendant huit heures ou plus par jour, alors qu'il était si petit. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle avait besoin de lui. Edward la soutenait quelle que soit la décision qu'elle prenait. Bella y avait songé sérieusement et autant qu'elle aimait son travail, elle aimait son fils plus. Elle savait qu'il y aurait un moment où elle voudrait redevenir sage-femme, même à temps partiel pendant que Daniel était jeune, mais pour le moment elle avait besoin d'être une mère en premier. Bella savait qu'elle était chanceuse d'être en mesure de faire le bon choix, contrairement à beaucoup. Elle avait parlé à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques à l'hôpital, et même s'ils étaient déçus de la perdre pour le moment, ils comprenaient sa décision. Ils assurèrent à Bella que le moment où elle se sentirait prête à revenir, ils en seraient heureux et l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts.

Soulagés que la décision soit prise, ils commencèrent à se préparer pour leur voyage. Ils partaient le jour après la fête pour le premier anniversaire d'Alyssa, qui étant ses parrains et marraines, ils ne pouvaient manquer. Typique d'Alice, la fête avait été un paradis pour les tout-petits, avec châteaux gonflables, ballons et même de petits animaux. Bella ne pouvait imaginer les futures fêtes quand Alyssa serait assez grande pour comprendre réellement ce qui se passait!

Bella et Edward avaient célébré leur premier anniversaire de mariage en ayant un dîner calme et intime à Port Angeles. Daniel était resté avec ses grands-parents pour la soirée mais Bella ne pouvait pas supporter de le laisser toute la nuit alors ils étaient retournés le chercher. Vu que le voyage à Hawaï devait célébrer leur anniversaire de mariage, le jour même jouait un rôle faible.

Leur dernier appel pour l'embarquement fut annoncé alors les au revoir et les embrassades furent échangés à la hâte. Daniel eut un câlin supplémentaire et un bisou de Charlie et Kara leurs promirent d'être là pour venir les chercher quand ils reviendraient.

Edward avait le bébé dans ses bras et Bella à côté de lui quand ils marchaient vers la porte. Daniel regardait autour de lui avec intérêt tous les gens, ses joues rebondissaient pleins de sourires aux inconnus qui lui souriaient en retour.

L'hôtesse qui prit leurs cartes d'embarquement flirta outrageusement avec Edward. « Oh, quel magnifique bébé! Il ressemble à son père, si beau » dit-elle en souriant coquettement. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, _quoi que ce soit_, s'il vous plaît n' hésitez pas à me le demander. » Ses mots disaient une chose, ses yeux une autre.

Alors que Bella était maintenant habituée aux femmes admiratives de son mari, c'en était un peu trop. Passant devant Edward, Bella prit les cartes d'embarquements. « Merci, mais mon _mari_ ira bien. Il a _tout ce_ dont il a besoin, » dit-elle en regardant l'hôtesse. «Je doute qu'accoster les passagers fait partie de votre travail, n'est-ce pas? »

L'hôtesse eut la décence de rougir furieusement et se hâta de lui tendre les cartes, en leurs souhaitant un bon vol. Bella arracha les cartes et prit le bras d'Edward pour avancer dans l' Aerobridge vers l'avion. Bella avait amené le siège de Daniel avec eux et ils l'installèrent rapidement et assirent Daniel pour le décollage.

Edward tendit la main et prit celle de Bella. « Tu sais, te voir jalouse est un véritable changement » murmura-t-il en souriant.

« Humpf! » grogna Bella. «Quel toupet! J'étais là! »

«Ah chérie, tu sais que tu es la seule femme que je veux» répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Bella serra la sienne et soupira. « Je sais. Je devrais être habituée à voir les femmes te lorgner maintenant. »

«Je t'aime, bébé. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Daniel choisit ce moment pour leur rappeler sa présence. «Mama mama .. .. mama. »

Le vol se passa sans incident, Daniel dormait la plupart du temps, au grand soulagement de Bella. Il pleura un peu quand ses oreilles sifflèrent sur la descente, mais un verre d'eau l'aida un peu. Ils furent accueillis par une limousine à l'aéroport d'Honolulu qui les amena à l'hôtel Halekulani. L'hôtel 5-étoiles était installé sur cinq acres sur le bord de mer avec pratiquement toutes les pièces avec vue sur l'océan.

« Cet endroit a un grand spa pour que tu te fasses dorloter » l'informa Edward quand la limousine s'arrêta devant la réception.

«Ça a l'air bien » répondit Bella en s'emparant de Daniel. « Ça a l'air charmant pour l'instant. »

Après être passés à la réception, ils furent escortés à leur suite qui avait une vue incroyable sur l'océan et le Diamond Head. Un lit avait été apporté pour Daniel avec un panier de bienvenue de fruits et de champagne. Les chambres étaient lumineuses et aérées, digne d' un paradis tropical.

« Oh, c'est si jolie» s'écria Bella en regardant autour d'elle. Les porteurs amenèrent leurs sacs et leurs parlèrent des choses d'intérêt dans la région avant de partirent. « N'est-ce pas beau, bébé? » chantonna-t-elle à Daniel. « Attend de faire un plongeon dans l'océan. Je peux te garantir qu'il est beaucoup plus chaud que la plage de La Push. »

Edward les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les embrassa. « Bon anniversaire, mon amour. »

« Bon anniversaire, mon chéri» répondit-elle. « Oh, nous allons passer tellement de bon temps, n'est-ce pas? » Daniel gazouilla en réponse.

Comme la plupart des jeunes familles, ils passèrent les jours à Hawaii à découvrir et profiter du soleil et du sable. Bella prit soin de s'assurer que Daniel était bien couvert d'écran solaire et d'un chapeau avant de sortir. Pour leur plaisir, il s'avérait être un bébé qui aimait l'eau, crissant quand ils jouaient avec lui dans la piscine ou dans l'océan calme. Ses petits bras potelés et ses jambes donnaient des coups de pied féroce dans l'eau alors qu' Edward flottait autour de lui. Bella saisit l'occasion pour bronzer un peu, faisant attention à ne pas brûler ou à devenir rouge. Malgré ses cheveux bronze, la peau d'Edward était d'une belle couleur dorée, ce qui rendait encore plus difficile pour Bella de garder ses mains loin de lui.

L'hôtel proposait un service de gardiennage pour qu'ils puissent avoir un dîner tardif. Daniel dormait avant qu'ils ne quittent donc il ne réalisait jamais que ses parents étaient partis. L'hôtel avait cinq restaurants et ils choisirent de manger à celui qui se trouvait face à l'eau. Ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel autre couple en lune de miel, n'ayant d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, s'embrassant et se tenant la main en proclamant leurs sentiments.

Après le dîner, Edward lui proposa de faire une promenade sur la plage. Les lumières de la station fournissaient une douce lueur pendant qu'ils marchaient au bord de l'eau, leurs chaussures dans leurs mains. Une brise légère ébouriffait la robe blanche de Bella blanc pendant qu' elle trempait ses pieds dans l'eau sombre. Plusieurs fois le long du chemin, ils s' arrêtèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément, perdu dans leurs brume romantique. Quand ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, ils firent partir la baby-sitter et firent l'amour pendant des heures, maintenant que Daniel dormait toute la nuit.

Leur temps à Hawaï était idyllique et ils avaient tous les deux de la peine de partir, mais en même temps il était désireux de revoir leurs familles et leur maison.

ooooooooooo

«Maman! Maman! »

« Joyeux Noël, la tête endormie. »

Bella ouvrit un œil et vit les deux amours de sa vie lui sourire, les yeux verts lumineux identiques.

«Maman! Maman! »

Tendant la main, elle caressa la tête de Daniel quand Edward se pencha et le mit sur le lit. Daniel rampa rapidement et se jeta sur la poitrine de Bella.

« Salut mon chéri! Comme tu es beau! » dit-elle en souriant et en regardant Edward.

Daniel avait maintenant treize mois et il avait commencé à marcher trois semaines plus tôt, sur son premier anniversaire. Maintenant, il trottinait autour de la maison à mille à l'heure, avec eux derrières pour faire en sorte qu'il reste hors des bêtises. Maintenant, il portait des oreilles de rennes et un costume de rennes. Edward semblait beaucoup aimer l'habiller pour Noël.

«Papa, papa» déclara Daniel en tendant la main pour son père. Edward se jeta sur le lit et le petit garçon riait comme un fou quand ils jetèrent leurs bras autour de lui et le serrèrent tout en soufflant sur son cou. « Non, non, non! » dit-il en riant. «Non» était son mot favori pour le moment.

Bella aimait les matins comme celui-ci, quand ils pouvaient se détendre dans le lit et jouer avec Daniel. Elle avait tellement de choses pour être reconnaissante. Elle regarda Edward lever Daniel en l'air, faire des bruits d'avion, comme s'il volait. Ils étaient si semblables, père et fils. Et elle les adorait tous les deux.

« Allez les gars, nous allons voir ce que le Père noël a amené » dit-elle en sortant du lit. Edward la suivit avec Daniel dans ses bras pendant qu'elle déverrouillait la porte au fond de l'escalier. Maintenant que Daniel marchait, elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne monte pas les escaliers seul.

Comme prévu, Edward était de nouveau devenu fou et le sapin était chargé de cadeaux. Peu de temps après ils prirent des photos pendant que Daniel déballait ses cadeaux. Au grand amusement de Bella, il semblait plus intéressé par les monticules de papier que par les cadeaux.

Edward et Bella étaient assis ensemble, enlacés pendant que Daniel courrait comme un fou à travers tout le papier, en riant et en tournant avant de le refaire une fois de plus. Au milieu de tout cela, Bella réussit à préparer le petit déjeuner et il fut bientôt temps pour la sieste de Daniel avant qu'ils n'aillent chez Esme pour le repas de Noël.

«Chéri tu peux venir ici? J'ai encore une chose pour toi » appela Bella dans l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Edward en bondissant dans les escaliers. «Je croyais que tu m'avais donné tous mes cadeaux? »

« Il en reste un. Assieds-toi » ordonna-t-elle. Edward s'assit sur le lit, intrigué quand elle sortit une boîte de son tiroir de chevet. S'asseyant à côté de lui, elle lui tendit une boîte emballée.

Edward prit la boîte, la regarda bizarrement et se mit à tirer sur le ruban. Bella se mordit les lèvres en prévision de sa réaction quand il verrait ce qui était dedans.

Enfin, il ouvrit la boîte et regarda à l'intérieur, il resta complètement immobile en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. Les yeux brillants, il la regarda, son sourire menaçait d'éclater.

« Bella? Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est ...? »

Bella hocha la tête, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit le test de grossesse. Dans la fenêtre se trouvait une barre bleue.

«Je suis enceinte» dit Bella, les lèvres tremblantes.

Avec un cri de joie, Edward la prit dans ses bras et la serra fermement. « Bébé! Oh mon amour! Je ne peux pas le croire! Nous allons avoir un autre bébé! »

Il prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains tendrement et elle hocha la tête, des larmes de bonheur tombaient sur son visage. Ses yeux brillèrent avec ses propres larmes de joie avant qu'il ne se penche et l'embrasse, en versant tout son amour et sa joie. Le baiser devint passionné en peu de temps et Edward lui fit tendrement l'amour. Son toucher était plein d'émerveillement quand la réalisation qu'ils étaient bénis avec un autre enfant, un frère pour Daniel, l'atteignit.

Ensuite, ils s'allongèrent ensemble, sa main caressait son ventre. « Merci, mon amour. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses réaliser à quel point je t'aime et je t'adore » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Si c'est la moitié autant que je t'aime et que je t'adore, alors j'ai une idée » répondit-elle. « Joyeux Noël mon chéri. »

« Oh bébé, chaque jours avec toi est comme Noël. »

« Toujours. »

« Toujours. »

ooooooooooooo

**Salut tout le monde, et oui plusieurs l'avaient devinées pas de pilules alors un nouveau bébé.**

** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu parce que c'est le dernier, il ne reste que l'épilogue et 2 outtakes.**

**Donc j'attend vos coms et on se retrouve soit mercredi soit samedi prochain pour l'épilogue.**

**Bon week-end bisous.**


	35. Epilogue

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**mmccg, Lili Pattsy, lapiaf8, midsum, oliveronica cullen massen, Jackye, birginie, Fleur50, ousna, xalexeex25, choupiechou, christou57, E D E L A cullen, habswifes, doudounord2, Elphina, mlca66, AuroreAthena, Robsten Pattiwart, Mamanlily, amlove, bichou85, Galswinthe, Tinga Bella, Isnoname, **

**Anonymes:**

**nana10, Nina, edwardbellaamour, Ilonka, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooo

Epilogue

«Maman! Maman! »

Bella leva les yeux de sur le fauteuil où elle avait enfin réussit à endormir le bébé.

«Maman! » Dévalant du coin de la rue arriva une petite fée miniature rose avec des cheveux bronze décoiffés. «Maman! Danny a marqué un but! »

Sur ses talons arriva Daniel avec son ami Thomas, suivi beaucoup plus calmement par Edward, portant un autre enfant endormi sur son épaule.

« Vraiment? » sourit Bella en tendant sa main libre pour Stéphanie, princesse autoproclamée de la famille.

Stéphanie hocha la tête avec fureur, ses boucles échappées de sa queue de cheval rebondissaient. «Ouais. Il a commencé et il a marqué un but. Papa et Papy Charlie ont criés. Natalie a pleuré. »

Bella leva les yeux vers le visage de son mari, en riant doucement de son visage penaud. «Crier? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Que puis-je dire? Nous étions tellement excités de voir le score de Dan que nous avons applaudis si fort que la pauvre petite Natalie a eu peur. Elle est épuisée. Comment va Andrew? »

« Encore un peu de mauvaise humeur, mais il dort enfin » répondit-elle en regardant le bébé endormit. « Alors mon chéri, tu as gagné le match? » demanda-t-elle à Daniel en tendant la main pour donner à son aîné un bisou et un câlin.

Conscient de son petit frère, Daniel étreignit sa mère. « Ouais. C'était cool. J'ai faim. »

Bella secoua la tête. Il aimait toujours autant manger. « Salut Thomas. Tu as faim aussi? » Thomas hocha la tête avec impatience.

« Très bien, alors. Papa et moi allons mettre les jumeaux au lit et je vais nous faire à manger. »

« Cool! Allez Tom, allons dans la maison dans l'arbre. » Bruyamment, les deux garçons coururent à l'arrière vers la maison qui avait été construite il y a quelques années.

Suivie par Stéphanie, Edward et Bella amenèrent les jumeaux de huit mois aux lits dans leur chambre pour faire la sieste.

Daniel avait maintenant presque six ans et il prenait son rôle d'aîné très au sérieux. Il était très protecteur de sa sœur et des jumeaux et il était d'une grande aide pour Bella, l'aidant à aller chercher des choses quand ses mains étaient pleines avec les bébés. Bella disait souvent qu'il avait une vieille tête sur ses petites épaules. Edward et elle adorait leur petit homme, leur bébé miracle. Bella avait pleurée comme un bébé lors de sa première journée à la maternelle, les yeux d'Edward était humide aussi. Daniel partageait également une relation spéciale avec Charlie, il passait souvent du temps spécial avec «Papy Charlie». Monter dans la voiture de police était la chose la plus cool du monde, du moins de l'avis de Daniel.

Pour leur plus grand plaisir, Stéphanie était née près de deux ans plus tard et elle avait volé le cœur de son papa instantanément. Elle avait hérité des cheveux sauvages bronze d'Edward et des yeux de Bella. Le contraire de son frère, qu'elle idolâtrait. Au moment où elle regarda Edward, il était de la pâte entre ses mains. Elle était vraiment une jeune fille à papa. Elle aimait sa maman, mais son papa était la première personne vers laquelle elle courait quand elle voulait un câlin. Elle était également une petite demoiselle entêtée et Bella devait poser son pied à terre à l'occasion, se disputant avec Edward pour la laisser s'en tirer sans problème. Très souvent, elle montrait ses fossettes, disait à Edward qu' elle l'aimait et Bella perdait la bataille.

Stéphanie était également une véritable fille «girly ». Sa chambre était peinte en rose, sa couleur préférée et Bella avait perdu le compte du nombre de poupées qu'elle avait, ainsi que des vêtements de poupées et des accessoires. Elle adorait s'habiller, préférant les tenues de fées pour le moment, même si elle avait un certain nombre de costumes de personnages de Disney. Stéphanie aimait aller faire des courses avec sa tante Alice et Alyssa parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours une jolie robe. Après avoir priée sa mère et enroulée Edward autour de son petit doigt, elle allait commencée à prendre des cours de ballet et de danse dans quelques semaines. Ils lui avaient achetés des chaussons de ballet et elle les portait à chaque occasion qu'elle avait.

Après que Stéphanie soit née, Bella et Edward avaient décidés d'essayer d'avoir un enfant de plus et ils furent remplis de joie quand Bella découvrit qu'elle était enceinte à peine six mois plus tard. Leur joie se transforma en tristesse quand Bella fit une fausse couche à dix semaines. Ils étaient tous deux dévastés. Beaucoup de nuits se passèrent avec Edward la réconfortant pendant qu'elle pleurait. Ils pleuraient tous les deux leur petit bébé perdu. Daniel et Stéphanie étaient leur réconfort durant cette période difficile, leur rappelant à quel point leurs enfants étaient précieux.

Près de trois ans s'écoulèrent et ils commençaient à croire qu'il n'y aurait plus de bébés dans leur avenir alors ils furent étonnés de découvrir que non seulement Bella était à nouveau enceinte, mais qu'elle portait des jumeaux. Andrew et Natalie sont nés un mois plus tôt et passèrent une semaine en soin prénatal avant d'être prononcés en assez bonne santé pour rentrer à la maison. Stéphanie se considérait comme leur seconde mère, informant Bella quand les bébés pleuraient. Bella avait surprise plusieurs fois Stéphanie leurs chanter ses comptines préférées.

Les jumeaux étaient des petites miniatures de leurs parents. Natalie avait la couleur des cheveux et les yeux de Bella tandis qu'Andrew était un petit clone d'Edward. Edward plaisantait souvent en disant qu' ils avaient réussis à produire « ces » et « ses » bébés. Bella n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pendant les trois premiers mois de leur vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer leur vie sans eux maintenant. Après la naissance des jumeaux, ils avaient décidés que leur famille était complète et aucun d'eux ne loupa l'ironie dans le fait qu' Edward aille faire une vasectomie.

Edward se délectait de la famille qu' il ne pensait jamais avoir. Regarder Bella et leurs enfants ne manquait jamais de le remplir de bonheur. Ils étaient la lumière de sa vie, la raison de son existence. Chaque enfant avait un coin spécial dans son cœur. Daniel était son enfant du miracle, son premier-né. Bella et lui avaient tout appris avec leur petit homme. Stéphanie était sa petite princesse. Elle pouvait l'avoir dans la paume de sa main avec juste un sourire à fossettes et un « Je t'aime, papa. » Et les jumeaux étaient de magnifiques petits «mini-moi». Ils étaient très souriant et aimaient l'attention que leurs donnaient leur frère aîné et leur sœur. Comme c'était souvent le cas avec des jumeaux, ils avaient leur propre connexion spéciale. Ils dormaient dans la même pièce et cherchaient souvent l'autre quand ils étaient séparés.

Ils étaient tous les dents en train de faire leurs dents pour le moment mais Andrew passait un moment plus difficile que sa sœur. Il était un peu fébrile et grognon alors Bella avait choisis de rester à la maison avec lui pendant qu' Edward emmenait Stéphanie et Natalie pour regarder le match de football de Daniel.

Les jumeaux étaient dans leurs lits pour dormir, les rideaux tirés pour bloquer la lumière. « Allez, princesse. Allons voir si le repas de maman est prêt. Elle a été très occupée avec Andrew et elle a besoin de repos. »

« Bien Papa» en convint Stéphanie en bondissant dans les marches dans sa tenue de fée.

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement. « Fatiguée mon amour? Tu t'es levée plusieurs fois pendant la nuit. »

« Ouais. Il semble aller un peu mieux donc j'espère qu'il dormira bien ce soir. »

«Va faire une sieste. Je vais surveiller les enfants. Nous allons chez Alice plus tard, tu te souviens? »

« Tu es sûr? »

«Bien sûr. Vas-y. Je vais leurs servir à manger. »

«D'accord. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant quelques instants avant que Bella ne se mette au lit pour une sieste tandis qu'Edward redescendait en souriant tout seul. Lui et Bella s'aiment autant maintenant qu' au début. Peut-être plus encore, avec leurs enfants, créant un lien entre eux qui ne pourrait jamais être rompu. La vie était belle.

ooooooooooo

Quand la famille se réunissait maintenant, c'était généralement une ruche d'activité trépidante. La caractéristique principale était les larmes, les rires, les bavardages et occasionnellement les disputes entre les enfants.

Alice organisait une fête pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Jasper et la maison était pleine de gens. Quand Bella et Edward arrivèrent avec leur progéniture, ils furent accueillis à la porte par Alyssa et Robbie, qui trainèrent instantanément Daniel et Stéphanie pour aller jouer avec les autres enfants.

« Bonjour mes chéris » s'écria Esme en se penchant pour leur faire un câlin avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

« Salut Mamie» déclara Stéphanie en lui faisant un câlin et un bisou avant d'être ramassée et bercée par Carlisle. « Papy Carly, Danny a marqué un but au foot! »

« Wow! C'est très bien, Daniel. » Il reposa Stéphanie et donna à Daniel une accolade. « Je serai à ton match la semaine prochaine car je ne travaille pas. J'espère que je pourrai te voir en marquer un autre. »

« Je vais essayer papy. »

Attendant impatiemment, les deux enfants furent emmenés par leurs cousins.

«Comment vont mes deux anges? » roucoula Esme aux jumeaux.

«Andrew était un peu faible à cause de ses dents, mais il va mieux maintenant » répondit Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Oh, le pauvre bébé» dit Esme en s'emparant d'Andrew alors que Carlisle emmenait Natalie pour aller voir les autres personnes.

Libérés des enfants pour le moment, Bella et Edward avancèrent dans la maison en saluant leurs amis et connaissances en passant.

« Salut les gars! » les accueillit Alice en portant sa fille cadette sur sa hanche. Ashley avait presque deux ans et avait le regard de Jasper. Comme pour la naissance d'Alyssa, Alice avait lutté avec celle d'Ashley et elle avait décidé de s'arrêter à deux. Le pauvre Jasper était destiné à être entouré par des femmes partout où il allait. Non pas qu'il se plaignait. Ses filles étaient ses trésors.

« Salut lillipus. Salut bébé » sourit Edward en les embrassant toutes les deux sur la joue.

« Comment tu vas Ashley? » demanda Bella en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

« Oh, elle est fatiguée et un peu grincheuse. Elle a refusé de faire une sieste aujourd'hui à cause de toute l'excitation de la préparation de la fête. Je paie pour cela maintenant, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie? » Ashley sourit à son oncle Edward avant d'enterrer son visage dans l'épaule de sa mère. «Je pense que je vais aller trouver Jasper et lui donner pendant un moment. »

Un peu plus loin, ils virent Jasper et lui donnèrent son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il s'empara d'Ashley, ses petits bras s'enveloppèrent autour du cou de son papa.

« Merci pour le cadeau. C'est une maison de fous ici ce soir! » dit- il en riant.

Ils furent rejoints par Rosalie et Emmett, qui tenait leur fille nouveau-née, Nikki. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cet homme immense porter un bébé minuscule avec tant de soin.

Rosalie et Bella commencèrent à parler des enfants, tandis que les gars parlaient de baseball. Les deux garçons de Rosalie, Riley et Jackson avaient rejoint les autres enfants à l'extérieur. Rosalie riait en lui racontait la façon dont Emmett était fou de Nikki, sa petite fille.

« On dirait qu'il est le seul homme à avoir eu une fille, de la façon dont il se comporte » dit-elle en riant.

« Il a l'air si mignon» en convint Bella.

«Qui est mignon? » Edward grogna près de son oreille en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Comme si j'allais te le dire » répondit-elle, récoltant un chatouillement autour de sa taille.

Un petit coup à la porte annonça l'arrivé de Jacob, Victoria et leur famille. À la grande joie de Bella, Jacob avait trouvé son bonheur avec Victoria et Robbie. Ça n'avait pas été sans effort pour les deux parties; Victoria avait eu besoin de travailler sur ses démons et sa faible estime de soi, un produit de la vie difficile qu'elle avait mené et Jacob avait eu à la convaincre qu'elle était ce qu'il voulait et qu'il serait là pour chacun d'eux.

Pour Victoria, le déclencheur fut la façon dont Jacob aimait Robbie comme s'il était son père. Malgré qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter quelqu'un comme lui, elle ne pouvait empêcher Robbie d'avoir la chance d'avoir un vrai père qui s'occupait de lui, le protégeait, mais plus important encore, l'aimait.

Avec Jacob, elle avait découvert que ce qu'elle croyait aimer était juste un simulacre terrible de mots. Ce qu'elle croyait être normale était tout simplement de l'égoïsme de la part de James. Tout son temps passé avec James avait été une parodie. La seule bonne chose en sortant était qu'elle avait eu Robbie. Jacob lui avait appris comment un homme traitait la femme qu'il aimait, comment son plaisir était aussi important, sinon plus que le sien. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour Victoria avait pleuré après. Jacob avait été frénétique, pensant qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Quand elle s'était calmée, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle pleurait pour toutes les années perdues où elle avait été traitée comme une moins que rien. Elle pleurait pour ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait rencontré quelques années avant les Cullen et Jacob.

Six mois après avoir enfin consommés leur relation, Victoria et Robbie emménagèrent avec Jacob. Durant les mois qui avaient suivis, elle avait terminé ses études secondaires par correspondance, incapable de croire ses notes. Jacob avait été son roc, en s'occupant de Robbie quand elle avait besoin d'étudier ou de terminer son travail, ou à l'aider quand elle avait des problèmes. Le jour où elle avait passé ses examens, Jacob l'avait emmené dîner pour fêter ça et à son étonnement, lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

Le regard dans ses yeux avait été si vulnérable, comme s'il se préparait à son refus. Elle avait regardé son beau visage et avait su que cet homme lui donnerait ce dont elle avait rêvé durant ses terribles années. Un homme qui l'aimait vraiment. Avec des larmes tombant sur son visage, elle lui avait dit oui. Le lendemain, elle emménageait avec Jacob pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à la date de leur mariage.

N'étant pas pressés, leur mariage eu lieu un an après la proposition de Jacob et Victoria découvrit qu'elle était enceinte seulement quelques semaines plus tard. Jacob était absolument sur la lune et quand la petite Charlotte était née, délivrée par Edward, il était en extase. Il avait fait attention à ce que Robbie ne se sente jamais moins important. Avant leur mariage, Jacob avait légalement adopté Robbie et son nom avait changé en Black. Bien sûr, Robbie aurait besoin de savoir un jour la vérité, compte tenu du fait qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à Jacob, mais ils espéraient qu'il saurait que Jacob se considérait comme le véritable père de Robbie.

Dix-huit mois seulement après la naissance de Charlotte, leur fils Taylor fit son entrée dans le monde. Un impertinent, petit garçon heureux qui tenait définitivement de son père, il était déjà un petit coquin et Victoria avait les mains pleines avec lui.

Victoria abritaient encore le rêve de devenir enseignante et ils devaient explorer leurs options. Une option était d'aller à Seattle temporairement pendant que Victoria étudiait. Les affaires de Jacob s'étaient élargies au point où il n'a plus réellement besoin d'être physiquement présents à l'entreprise. S'ils allaient à Seattle, Jacob envisageait d'étendre son activité dans la ville pour lui donner quelque chose à faire. Entre eux deux, ils géreraient en quelque sorte les besoins de leur famille. Une fois Victoria diplômée, ils reviendraient à Forks. C'était la maison, après tout.

Bella sortit avec Victoria pour vérifier les enfants. Jasper s'était assuré que son grand jardin soit aussi sûr que possible, les enfants étaient soit sur le trampoline ou dans l'air de jeu des filles. Autour d'eux se trouvaient une véritable ménagerie d'animaux de compagnie. Alyssa était folle des animaux et avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de la laisser garder un certain nombre de chiens errants qu'elle avait trouvé, au grand amusement d' Edward. Bella lui avait fait remarquer qu'ils en avaient eux-mêmes adoptés quelques-uns, à savoir leur chien Toby et le chat de Stéphanie, Pebbles.

Après une soirée agréable, ils rentrèrent avec leurs enfants fatigués. La prochaine demi-heure fut consacré à les mettre tous les quatre au lit, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand la porte de la dernière chambre fut fermée. Prenant la main de Bella, Edward les ramena vers l'oasis de leur chambre à coucher. C'était leur moment, quand ils cessaient d'être des parents et étaient tout simplement des amoureux.

Fermant la porte, Edward la prit dans ses bras, les siens encerclaient son cou pendant que leurs lèvres fusionnaient, leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre pendant que la passion familière augmenta rapidement entre eux.

«Dieu, Je t'aime» souffla Edward contre sa gorge, ses mains parcouraient le corps qu'il connaissait si bien, mais qui encore l'émerveillait.

« Mmm, Je t'aime aussi» répondit Bella, la tête inclinée sur le côté pour permettre à ses lèvres de travailler leur magie pendant que ses mains tiraient sur les boutons de sa chemise. Ses mains parcouraient le haut de son torse, aimant son beau corps. Edward retira son haut avec impatience, libérant ses seins de leur confinement. Avec un soupir, Bella pressa sa poitrine nue contre son torse et emmêla ses mains dans ses cheveux, coupés relativement court maintenant et tira ses lèvres contre les siennes. Edward perdait de plus en plus patience avec ses cheveux sauvages et les avaient coupés, au grand dam de Bella au premier abord. Mais quand elle l'avait vu après, elle avait eu un moment difficile de ne pas le traîner au lit immédiatement. Il avait l'air si sexy avec ses cheveux plus longs au-dessus, mais coupé court ailleurs.

Se penchant, Edward enfouit son visage entre ses seins, les pétrissant pendant que ses hanches commençaient à bouger contre elle, cherchant du secours. Ses halètements quand il prit ses mamelons dans sa bouche et les suça avec urgence le rendaient fou. Une de ses mains descendit et il défit rapidement son jeans et se déplaça sous sa culotte, son doigt se déplaça lentement entre ses lèvres.

«Ahhh ...» souffla Bella quand il entra son doigt dans son ventre. Ça n'avait pas d'importance combien de fois ils avaient été ensemble, il faisait encore chanter son corps. Elle ouvrit son jeans et enleva rapidement son boxeur, libérant ainsi sa glorieuse érection. Edward grogna contre son mamelon quand elle prit sa longueur dans sa main, le pompant lentement et propageant l'humidité de son gland avec son pouce. Quand elle releva son doigt et le mit dans sa bouche, Edward soupira et arracha frénétiquement le reste de ses vêtements.

Une fois débarrassés de leurs jeans, Edward souleva Bella, elle enveloppa ses jambes autour de lui pendant qu' ils s'embrassaient avec urgence, son érection frottait contre son entrée les faisant gémir en prévision. Lorsque Bella tortilla ses hanches, il gémit fortement et entra en elle, ses genoux tremblaient à la sensation.

« Oh mon dieu! » gémit-il. « Tu me rends sauvage. »

« Bien » répondit-elle à perdre haleine. « Oh s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te sentir. »

Se déplaçant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le lit, il s'assit sur le bord, il entra pleinement en elle quand ses genoux reposaient sur le lit de chaque côté de ses hanches. Aucun d'eux ne se déplaça pendant quelques instants, ils savouraient le sentiment d'être rejoint si intimement.

« Oh bébé, c'est toujours aussi bon » souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

En réponse, Bella trempa sa langue dans sa bouche, aimant son goût, un goût qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans, elle bougea ses hanches, une secousse de plaisir traversa son corps.

« Oh Edward, Je t'aime tellement. Tellement. »

Edward s'empara de ses hanches et l'aida à monter et descendre sur sa queue, son jus le recouvrait généreusement de son excitation. Dans un premier temps leurs mouvements étaient lents, ils appréciaient les sensations de leurs corps en mouvement, mais très vite leurs respirations devinrent laborieuses quand ils accélérèrent, la friction construisait une tension insupportable.

Peu de temps après, Bella rebondissait frénétiquement de haut en bas sur ses genoux, ses mains crispées sur ses épaules, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ce qui relevait ses seins et ses mamelons durcies. Edward en prit un dans sa bouche et le mordit doucement. Bella sentit une secousse d'électricité jusqu'à ses orteils.

« Oh merde! Oh mon dieu, je suis si près! » cria-t-elle, ses mains la tirèrent durement vers le bas pour s'enfoncer profondément en elle.

« Putain, c'est incroyable! » dit-il, ses propres hanches suivaient frénétiquement le même rythme qu'elle.

Durant les prochaines minutes, il n'y avait que les sons de leurs gémissements et de leurs corps ensemble qui se précipitaient vers leur sommet, leurs peaux luisaient de sueur.

Edward grogna bruyamment et elle le sentait aller encore plus loin en elle. « Oh mon dieu, Bella! » Il la leva et la redescendit et ce fut suffisant pour les envoyer tous les deux sur le bord.

« _Bella! »_ cria-t-il pendant qu'elle bondissait sur lui. La saisissant, il murmura: «Je t'aime, Je t'aime » encore et encore en se déversant en elle, abasourdi comme toujours par l'intensité de leur amour.

« _Ohh! EDWA ...! »_ Toute pensée rationnelle la quitta quand elle se perdit dans les sensations qui traversaient son corps. Chaque cellule de son corps se sentait vivante à ce moment.

Épuisés, ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit, Bella allongée sur le corps d'Edward, tout à fait satisfaits. Lentement, leur respiration revint à la normale, Edward posa de minuscules et aimants baisers sur son front humide, ses mains se baladaient sur son dos.

Bella leva la tête et lui donna un sourire affectueux. « Tu sais certainement comment rendre une fille muette, M. Cullen. »

Ricanant, Edward l'embrassa doucement. « Eh bien, Mme Cullen, tu m'inspires à bien des égards. Je t' aime vraiment Bella » dit-il calmement, ses yeux lui montraient la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il la regardait comme si elle était un cadeau du ciel.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés pendant un moment et se pencha pour toucher son nez avec le sien. « Et je t'aime vraiment, profondément, à la folie Edward. Il n'y a rien que je pourrais vouloir plus que toi. » Elle lui donna un lent, baiser passionné et elle pouvait sentir son corps s' agiter de nouveau sous elle. En profitant, elle lui fit un sourire espiègle. « Sauf peut-être que tu te relaisses pousser les cheveux. »

Edward se mit à rire et la tira vers le bas, l'écrasant dans ses bras. «Vendu» répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

ooooooooooo

Les années passèrent dans les vies de tous. Quand les jumeaux commencèrent l'école, Bella retourna à son travail de sage-femme, d'abord à temps partiel, puis quand ils étaient plus âgés à temps plein. Elle et Edward retravaillèrent ensemble de façon harmonieuse. Lorsque Carlisle prit enfin sa retraite, on proposa à Edward son poste mais il refusa. Il ne voulait pas être administrateur, il était médecin et il voulait le rester. L'hôpital s'était agrandit au fil des ans car la population augmentait et il savait qu'il pourrait rarement, voir jamais, travailler avec les patients, s'il acceptait. D'ailleurs, il continuait à apprécier de travailler avec Bella.

Les enfants grandirent tous et personne ne fut vraiment surpris quand Daniel annonça qu'il allait entrer dans la police, comme son grand-père Charlie. Il avait fait un passage à Seattle avant de revenir à Forks, ramenant à la maison sa petite amie Kelsey. Bella et Edward ne pouvait pas être plus fier de lui et Charlie avait l'air de presque éclater de bonheur lorsque Daniel était devenu un policier. Bella avait eu peur pour lui quand il était à Seattle, mais maintenant qu'il était à la maison, elle pouvait se détendre.

Stéphanie avait décidé de suivre les traces de son père bien-aimé et était devenue un médecin en pédiatrie. Elle alla à Dartmouth pour étudier avant d'aller à Chicago pour sa résidence. Elle manquait terriblement à ses parents pendant son absence. Pour leur plus grand plaisir, elle revint à Forks et tomba amoureuse de l'un des nouveaux chirurgiens, Ricardo. Comme ses parents, elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se marier.

Les jumeaux suivirent des chemins largement différents. Andrew montrait une grande habileté au baseball à un âge précoce. En vieillissant, il disait à ses parents qu'il voulait jouer professionnellement. Grâce à sa persévérance, il réussit à être recruté par une équipe de ligue mineure et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'attirer l'attention de quelques-unes des plus grandes équipes. Les Mariners de Seattle lui firent une proposition qu' il saisit à deux mains. Il vivait maintenant à Seattle et la famille essayait de se rendre au maximum de matchs à domicile que possible.

Natalie devint sage-femme comme sa mère et vivait avec son frère à Seattle. Vu qu'il était loin pour ses matchs la plupart du temps, elle avait souvent l'endroit pour elle. En outre, ils étaient aussi proche pour des jumeaux que possible et ils se seraient manquaient terriblement s'ils avaient vécus dans des villes différentes. Ca convenait à tout le monde. Un jour, ils rencontreraient quelqu'un de spécial et les choses changeraient, mais pour le moment, ils étaient heureux de leur arrangement. Bella et Edward faisaient en sorte d'aller à Seattle aussi souvent que possible pour s'assurer que leurs bébés allaient bien.

Victoria et Jacob habitèrent à Seattle pendant plusieurs années avec leurs enfants. Quand Victoria eut son diplôme de professeur ils retournèrent à Forks où elle trouva un poste dans l'une des écoles élémentaires de Port Angeles. Aucun de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les souffrances que Victoria avait traversé ne l'aurait devinés. Elle était maintenant une femme heureuse, confiante qui savait qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle décidait. Et ce grâce à son mari, Jacob, qui lui avait fait croire en elle. Elle remerciait le destin tous les jours pour amener Jacob et les Cullen dans sa vie.

Robbie avait grandi en idolâtrant son héros Jacob. Il avait toujours su au fond de lui que Jacob n'était pas son père biologique et il ne fut pas choqué quand ils lui dirent la vérité. Jacob était son père dans tous les sens. Quand il découvrit finalement la vérité sur l'homme qui l'avait engendré, il était reconnaissant de n'avoir jamais eu à rencontrer ce salaud. Grâce aux heures passés avec Jacob, il devint un mécanicien qualifié, tant et si bien, qu'on lui offrit un emploi dans une équipe NASCAR ( association national de courses automobiles). Ça brisait le cœur de Victoria de le voir partir, mais il était tellement excité par cette possibilité qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mis à part porter un visage courageux et l'exhorter de revenir à la maison aussi souvent que possible.

Sa sœur Charlotte devint enseignante comme sa mère. Quand elle revint de l'université, elle tomba sur un vieil ami Riley. Il était le cousin d' Alyssa et Ashley et il avait six ans de plus qu'elle, elle avait eu le béguin pour lui durant ses années d'adolescence. Il avait semblé être comme une star de cinéma inaccessible du point de vue d'une fille de quinze ans. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins deux ans et elle était maintenant une femme accomplie de vingt-deux ans. Un fait qui n'avait pas échappé à Riley. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour lui demander de sortir et ils étaient maintenant fiancés.

Le bébé de la famille, Taylor s' avérait avoir un cerveau dans les affaires. Après la fac, il commença à travailler pour Jacob, reprenant l'aspect commercial des choses, au grand soulagement de Jacob. Avec son sens aigu des affaires, il élargissait l'entreprise encore plus loin. Maintenant, il partage son temps entre Seattle et Forks, construisant son empire commercial.

Comme prévu, Alyssa devint une belle femme, donnant à Jasper un grand nombre de nuit blanche en vieillissant. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus, les garçons étaient après elle comme des abeilles au miel, depuis son adolescence. À la consternation de beaucoup de garçons, elle était plus intéressée par ses animaux qu'à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Daniel et elle étaient très proches et il protégeait sa cousine farouchement, au grand soulagement de Jasper. Avant que Jacob ne s'éloigne, elle avait l'habitude de suivre Robbie comme un chiot, mais quand ils revinrent quelques années plus tard, ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir se supporter. Alice et Victoria n'arrivaient pas à changer ça.

Le rêve d'Alyssa était de devenir vétérinaire, personne ne fut surpris quand elle alla à l'université pour étudier la science vétérinaire. Robbie partit à la même période et par conséquent, ils ne se virent pas pendant près de sept ans. Ils semblaient en quelque sorte ne jamais rentrer à la maison en même temps. Avec l'aide de son père, Alyssa ouvrit son propre cabinet vétérinaire à Forks et était à la maison depuis presque six mois, lorsque sa tante Bella organisa une fête d'anniversaire pour son oncle Edward. Sa sœur, Ashley, qui était créatrice de mode venait de Los Angeles pour l'occasion.

La première personne qu'elle vit quand elle arriva avec sa famille était Robbie et elle ne put empêcher son pouls de s'accélérer quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il avait tellement changé en sept ans. Il n'était plus le garçon dont elle se souvenait. Le garçon dont elle avait été secrètement amoureuse pendant son adolescence. Pour qui elle cachait ses sentiments car elle croyait qu'il ne se sentirait jamais de la même manière. Le garçon qui avait brisé son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec une autre fille. Ça avait été un soulagement pour elle de partir à l'université et quand elle avait entendue qu'il quittait la ville aussi, elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient jamais destiné à être ensemble.

Maintenant, il était un homme. Un magnifique, homme sexy et elle avait l'impression de revenir dans l'adolescence. Seulement, cette fois c'était pire. Elle vit ses yeux voyager sur elle, l'air brûlait sa chair. Ses cheveux blonds étaient négligemment coiffés et ses vêtements étreignaient ses muscles comme un amant. Essayant de se reprendre, Alyssa se força à détourner le regard et passa les prochaines heures à essayer de l'éviter. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il la regardait, elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle. Ayant besoin d'un peu d'air, elle alla à l'extérieur, en direction de la vielle maison dans l' arbre dans laquelle, Daniel et Robbie avaient l'habitude d'aller quand ils étaient petits. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un la suivre dehors.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit bonjour? » demanda une voix profonde et rocailleuse.

Surprise, Alyssa regarda vers le bas de son perchoir et vit Robbie la regarder de ce regard interrogateur. Son souffle semblait se coincer dans sa gorge. Il était si beau et elle savait que son cœur était en danger d'être perdue pour lui une fois de plus.

«Je ... Je suis ... désolée. B ... bonjour » répondit-elle tranquillement. « Je ne voulais pas être impolie. »

« Vraiment? » Elle leva les yeux brusquement, elle pouvait voir que son regard avait l'air blessé. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas vrai?

« Tu es très belle. Mais alors, tu l'as toujours été» murmura-t-il. Alyssa le regarda avec étonnement.

« Merci. Tu as l'air bien aussi. »

Robbie lui sourit de son demi-sourire, celui qui rendait ses genoux faibles. « Ca fait sept ans Alyssa. Nous changeons tous. »

Alyssa hocha la tête, puis se décida à descendre. Elle se sentait stupide de lui parler de là-haut. Quand elle descendit, son pied glissa et elle tomba. Des mains fortes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et la tinrent. Son souffle se coupa, lorsque ces mains ne lâchèrent pas immédiatement, à la place son dos étaient pressé contre son corps. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire avancer ses jambes. Elle soupira quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa nuque, sa peau la brûlait à l'endroit où elles le touchaient.

Confuse et pourtant incroyablement excitée, elle ne protesta pas quand il la fit tourner, le désir dans ses yeux faisait défaillir son cœur.

« Alyssa! » souffla-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Sans volonté, elle le retourna avec la même passion, leurs bras étaient verrouillés l'un autour de l'autre pendant qu' ils s'embrassaient voracement. Alyssa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais c'était si bon, si vrai. Elle avait rêvé de ça depuis si longtemps.

Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle quand ils se séparèrent, ils se dévisagèrent avec un mélange de luxure, d'émerveillement et de confusion.

« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'ai voulu faire cela? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Des années. Je t'ai voulu pendant des années. Je pensais que tu étais sortie de ma tête, mais un regard de toi ce soir et j'étais perdu, Alyssa. »

Alyssa le regarda, incapable de saisir ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. «Tu ... Tu me ... voulais? »

Robbie hocha la tête, ses yeux la suppliaient de le croire. «Dieu, oui. J'en avais tellement envie. Tout ce que je voulais à l'école secondaire était d'être avec toi, mais tu semblais me haïr. »

Alyssa se lécha ses lèvres sèches tout à coup, ses yeux regardaient attentivement le mouvement. «Je ... Je pensai que tu ne m'appréciais pas. Je pensai que je n'étais pas assez jolie pour toi quand je te voyais sortir avec toutes ces filles. »

« Pas assez jolie? Dieu Alyssa, tu étais et encore maintenant, la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu. Je pensai que je n'étais pas assez bon pour toi. » Il la regarda fixement. « Alyssa, j'étais tellement amoureux de toi. »

Alyssa haleta sous le choc. Était-ce vrai? «Amoureux de moi? » Robbie hocha la tête, sa main se posa tendrement sur sa joue.

« Oui. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau, la passion naissant instantanément. « Dieu, je te veux. »

« Oui, Je te veux aussi. Je t' aimais aussi » admit-elle.

Robbie gémit contre sa bouche. «Donnons-nous une chance, Alyssa. S'il te plaît. » Ses yeux plaidaient et elle sentit les larmes dans les siens. « Je ne veux plus perdre une minute. »

« Et ton travail? Tu vas repartir à nouveau, pas vrai? » demanda-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait face à lui dire au revoir.

« Non, j'ai quitté l'équipe avant mon retour. » Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. « Pour être honnête, je suis revenu parce que je savais que tu étais de retour. Maman me l'a dit. Je savais que c'était stupide, mais je voulais être près de toi, pour peut-être te convaincre de me donner une chance. » Il la regarda fixement. «Le veux-tu, Alyssa? Veux-tu nous donner une chance? »

Enroulant ses bras autour de lui, elle le tira contre elle et murmura contre ses lèvres. « Oui. Oui, Robbie, je le veux. Je te veux. »

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que les autres invités commençaient à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire » à Edward. Ils étaient perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

ooooooooooo

C'était une nuit d'été chaude et ils étaient assis bras dessus bras dessous sur la balançoire du patio. Ce n'était plus l'original; qui avait cédés depuis plusieurs années, mais il était tout aussi confortable.

« Eh bien, mon amour. Voici quarante merveilleuses années passées avec toi» déclara Edward, ses cheveux bronze étaient depuis longtemps devenu gris, mais étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés et épais.

Tournant la tête, Bella l'embrassa. « Oui, quarante années vraiment magique. » Edward sourit à sa Bella, ses cheveux étaient maintenant gris et son corps agréablement arrondi.

« Tu es toujours la plus belle fille du monde, tu sais » dit-il en souriant quand Bella posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Et tu es toujours le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu» répondit-elle.

Posant sa tête sur la sienne, ils regardaient les montagnes qu'ils aimaient tous les deux tellement, leur jardin au premier plan.

« Nous avons eu une bonne vie, n'est-ce pas? » songea-t-il.

« Oui, la meilleure. Nous avons certainement été béni » accepta-t-elle.

«Je t'aime, ma belle Bella. »

«Je t'aimerai toujours, mon Edward. »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, s'aimant toujours autant que le jour où ils s'étaient mariés. Probablement plus.

Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que l'avenir réservait, mais ils savaient qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble, dans l'esprit même si ce n'était plus dans le corps. Ils chérissaient chaque jour et un jour ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité.

Aucun d'eux n'avait le moindre doute à ce sujet.

**FIN**

ooooooooooooo

**Et voilà on arrive au bout de cette jolie histoire, j'espère que vous avez plaisir à la partager avec moi. Pas d'inquiétude il reste encore 2 outtakes donc on se quitte pas tout de suite.**

**Un sondage est en ligne sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez quelle fiction vous voulez que je reprenne en premier la traduction, alors prenez le temps de voter. **

**Maintenant j'aimerais connaitre vos impressions et avis pour ce chapitre, alors j'attends vos coms et on se retrouve mercredi pour le premier outtake sur la premier rencontre de Jasper et Alice.**

**Passez un bon week-end bisous.**


	36. Outtake 1: Alice & Jasper

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**sarinette60, Fleur50, Jackye, lisouarras, coco-des-iles, Elphina, Elodie pixie B, oliveronica cullen massen, doudounord2, ousna, xalexeex25, mmccg, choupiechou, birginie, BellaSwan12, Atchoum16, Nanoulaet, bichou85, Lili Pattsy, Galswinthe, AuroreAthena, edwardbellaamour, christou57, mlca66, Mamanlily, Tinga Bella, Isnoname, Habswifes, **

**Anonymes:**

**Nina, vinnouche, fanny, nana10, LanaS0, Ilonka, aureliapic, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooo

Outtake 1: Alice et Jasper

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle le savait. Au fond, dans chaque cellule de son corps, elle le savait. Cet homme était «lui». Son sort. Son destin. Maintenant, elle devait le convaincre qu'elle était son destin.

ooooooooo

Jasper entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et jeta sa veste sur le lit avant de s'affaisser dessus. Fermant les yeux, il pensa à la rencontre avec ses éditeurs cet après-midi, heureux que ce soit terminé.

Les dernières semaines avaient été mouvementées parce qu' il luttait pour terminer son deuxième livre pour la date d'échéance. Son premier roman, un thriller historique, avait très bien marché et ses éditeurs voulaient qu'il écrive une suite pour publier une série de romans mettant en scène son personnage principal. Ils lui avait versé une belle avance et il se sentait obligé de faire en sorte de produire un roman pour répondre à leurs attentes.

Il avait terminé son projet final quelques heures avant de devoir attraper son vol de Seattle à Chicago, où le siège de l'éditeur se trouvait. Heureusement, conduire de sa ville natale de Forks, au nord de Seattle, dans la péninsule Olympic s'était bien déroulé et il avait réussi à dormir quelques heures pendant le vol.

Sa chambre à l'hôtel Marriott, payée par ses éditeurs, était assez confortable. Pas qu'il s'en souciait beaucoup. Tant que le lit était confortable et qu'il pouvait accéder à ses e-mails, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il ne devait y rester qu'une ou deux nuits et après reprendre l'avion pour Seattle le lendemain de sa réunion.

S'attendant à rencontrer la personne qui s'occupait d'habitude son manuscrit, Jasper fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait été remplacé par Maria Velasquez. Une grande beauté latine, ça avait été une agréable surprise au premier abord. Après que les préliminaires aient été effectués et que Maria ait demandé à son assistante d'emmener le manuscrit au service d'édition, Maria avait bougée pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et il fut choqué quand elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse tout en se penchant assez près pour qu'il puisse sentir chaque souffle qu'elle prenait.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Maria lui fit une proposition dans son bureau avec ses mains errants partout sur lui. Le choc le tint immobile pendant un moment avant qu'il ne commence à repousser ses avances. «Barracuda» Le terme lui vint à l'esprit quand il la repoussa et se leva pour partir. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux, elle commença à devenir méchante. Décidant de régler le problème tout de suite, Jasper alla directement au bureau de son patron, en demandant à le voir. En raison de la quantité des ventes de livres qu'il avait généré, il fut reçu immédiatement et Jasper demanda à ce que Maria soit retiré de son livre et pourquoi. Maria avait essayé de tout nier, mais apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois que des plaintes contre elle surgissait. On lui ordonna de retourner à son bureau et Jasper reçut d'abondantes excuses. Ce fut un soulagement de sortir de là et de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Très vite son ventre grogna fortement. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner et il était affamé. Saisissant sa veste, il décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Ensuite, il avait envie de boire un verre avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, alors il se dirigea vers le piano-bar de l'hôtel, ayant hâte de boire une bonne bière fraîche.

ooooooooo

« Viens Alice. Ce sera amusant. »

« Je ne sais pas, Caroline. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à aller en boîte ce soir » répondit Alice en prenant une autre gorgée de son vin.

« On se sait jamais, tu pourrais rencontrer l'homme de tes rêves » dit Katie en se mettant à rire.

« Ouais c'est ça. Tout le monde rencontre l'homme de ses rêves en boîte » dit Alice sarcastique.

« Ça arrive tout le temps dans les films» souligna Emma en souriant.

Alice secoua juste la tête. Elle avait décidé d'aller dîner avec ses copines vu que ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle travaillait dans le magasin Ralph Lauren de Chicago, mais son véritable rêve était d'avoir son propre magasin pour vendre ses créations. La nuit, elle travaillait sur ses créations, taillait et cousait ses vêtements. Heureusement, son appartement était de bonne taille et elle avait consacré l'une des chambres uniquement pour son atelier. Son père lui avait proposé de l'aider à ouvrir son magasin, mais Alice ne se sentait pas prête pour cette étape encore.

Son objectif signifiait qu'elle ne se socialisait pas beaucoup et qu'elle n'était sortie avec personne depuis près d'un an. Pas que ça lui manquait. Sa dernière relation avait pris fin un peu brusquement quand il était devenu de plus en plus possessif et elle éprouvait de l'appréhension à devoir recommencer de sitôt.

Au fond, Alice avait un cœur romantique. Elle voulait trouver son autre moitié, tomber tête baissée dans l'amour, faire l'expérience de la passion dévorante qu'elle lisait dans ses romans préférés, son vice secret. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'elle trouverait son âme soeur en boîte.

Maintenant, les filles essayaient toutes de la convaincre d'aller avec elles dans la nouvelle boîte de nuit qui avait ouvert quelques semaines plus tôt et dont tout le monde parlait. Habituellement, elle aimait danser et aurait acceptée immédiatement, mais le travail avait été un salaud ce jour-là avec plus que sa part de clients difficiles et la seule chose dont elle avait vraiment envie était de se mettre au lit avec son dernier roman torride et de se perdre dans l'histoire.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu viens avec nous? » demanda Katie.

« Les filles, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir ce soir. Allez-y, je vais prendre un taxi pour rentrer » répondit Alice.

«Oh allez Alice » plaida Emma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça? » suggéra Caroline. «Allons à l'hôtel Marriott pour prendre quelques verres. Le barman fait des cocktails fantastiques. Il est encore tôt. Tu pourras changer d'avis après. Sinon, nous te ferons prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez toi. Qu'en dis-tu? »

Alice regarda leurs visages pleins d'espoir, elle se sentait mal de les laisser tomber. « Très bien. Allons boire quelques cocktails et qui sait, je pourrais me mettre dans l'ambiance pour danser. »

Les autres filles crissèrent de joie et ce fut un joyeux groupe riant qui avançait dans le centre-ville vers l'hôtel Marriot.

ooooooooo

Assis à une extrémité du bar, Jasper était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas le groupe de femmes entrer dans la salle. Finalement, le rire de l'une d'elles pénétra sa conscience et il leva les yeux pour regarder dans la direction d'où le bruit venait.

Il y avait quatre jeunes femmes assissent autour d'une table basse, riant en parlant de ce qu'elles allaient commander. Sans passion, il prit note qu'elles étaient toutes très intéressantes. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était tournée à l'opposé de lui alors il ne voyait que son corps minuscule mais sinueux et se demandait vaguement si le visage correspondait au corps. Il se retourna vers son verre en sortant les femmes de ses pensées.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on boit? » demanda Caroline pendant qu'elles regardaient la carte des boissons.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de prendre ce qui est au bar » gloussa Emma.

« Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » demanda Alice.

Emma regarda ostensiblement le bar et se pencha pour dire à voix basse. « Il y a un gars vraiment très sexy, assis au bar. Il est tout à fait délicieux. »

Alice secoua la tête en souriant. Son dos était dos au bar et elle ne voulait pas se retourner, pour ne pas que ce soit évident qu'elle le regardait. « Je vais te prendre aux mots Em. Je pense que je vais commander quelque chose de fruité et décadent. »

Elles prirent toutes quelques minutes pour se décider et Alice se porta volontaire pour aller prendre leurs commandes au bar. Riant à un commentaire fait par Katie, elle avança travers les autres tables et se dirigea vers le bar. Un grand homme plus âgé se tenait à côté d'elle à passer sa commande pendant qu' Alice attendait patiemment son tour.

Au moment où elle regarda autour d'elle la décoration, l'homme à côté d'elle recula et elle tourna la tête. Son regard tomba sur l'homme assis au bout du bar. Au même moment, il leva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Alice racontera toujours ensuite qu'il lui avait semblé que le temps s'était littéralement arrêté. Tout autour d'elle s'évanouit quand elle regarda dans les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses yeux et elle le savait, n'ayant aucun doute que cet homme était son destin.

Ses yeux erraient sur le reste de son corps et son pouls s'accéléra. Il était magnifique. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à un autre mot pour le décrire. Son visage était fin et sculpté, cadran ses magnifiques yeux. Ses lèvres étaient une œuvre d'art, pensa-t-elle. Pleines et sensuelles, elle ne voulait rien de plus à ce moment que de les déguster, savoir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Ses cheveux bonds ondulés créaient une sorte de halo autour de son superbe visage. Ses yeux descendirent plus bas, elle remarqua ses larges épaules et son torse tonic, vêtu d'un mince chandail gris. Il était assis alors elle ne pouvait pas voir la taille qu'il faisait. Non pas que cela importait. Elle était si petite, il était extrêmement improbable qu'il soit plus petit qu'elle.

_C'est lui Alice_ , pensa-t-elle. _Il est celui que tu attendais. Ne le laisse pas partir_ .

« Mademoiselle? Bonjour, mademoiselle? » La voix du barman empiéta ses pensées, la ramenant sur terre.

Avec une secousse légère pour vider sa tête, elle réussit à passer sa commande pendant que son regard retourna de nouveau vers lui, elle reprit son souffle quand elle réalisa qu'il la regardait intensément.

Jasper ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Un instant, il était perdu dans ses pensées, celui d'après il était captivé par les profondeurs infinies des yeux verts appartenant à la jeune fille debout au bar. Dire qu'elle était belle était un euphémisme. Elle était au-delà de cette description. Ses cheveux foncés tombaient autour de ses épaules et de son petit corps succulent, elle était la perfection. Ses yeux étonnants étaient encadrés par de très longs cils. Son nez mutin et ses lèvres qu'il voulait dévorer étaient encadrés par un petit visage en forme de cœur. Regardant vers le bas, il pouvait voir que bien qu'elle soit minuscule, elle avait de belles courbes. Sa robe noire moulait parfaitement ses seins et ses hanches et il sentit son corps se durcir en réponse.

Quoi? Il n'était pas du genre à convoiter des femmes étranges, mais alors, cette femme était au-delà de tout ce dont il n'avait jamais vu. Il la voulait plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un avant.

Il la regarda passer commande de façon hésitante, ses yeux le regardaient constamment. Chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient, son corps s'agitait. Il commença à fantasmer sur le fait d'enlever cette robe, révélant chaque centimètre de sa peau crémeuse, suivi de près par ses lèvres.

Il sortit de son imagination quand elle s'éloigna du bar et se dirigea vers ses amis. Elle tourna la tête pendant qu' elle marchait, regardant en arrière vers lui. Ayant planifié d'aller dans sa chambre il y a quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen qu'il parte maintenant, alors qu'elle était encore là.

« Alice? Tu vas bien? » demanda Caroline quand Alice se rassit à sa table.

Alice ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants, ses pensées étaient dominées par l'homme au bar. Sans volonté, elle tourna la tête, emprisonnée de nouveau par son regard. Il la regardait avec autant d'attention qu' elle le regardait. Le sentait-il aussi? Ce sentiment de fatalité? Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle, même quand elle ne le regardait pas.

« Alice? »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle hébétée.

« Quel est ton problème? Tu as l'air d'être sur une autre planète» souligna Caroline.

« Est-ce que c'est ce mec au bar? Le sexy? » demanda Emma avec un sourire narquois.

Alice hocha lentement la tête. Les filles se rapprochèrent toutes en souriant comme des folles.

« Il a attiré ton attention, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Emma.

Les autres levèrent les yeux, essayant de jeter un coup d'œil à ce mec sans être trop évidente, mais elles riaient comme des folles quand elles le virent regarder vers elles.

« Il est certainement délicieux» en convint Katie.

« Et il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, Al » commenta sournoisement Caroline.

Alice regarda ses amies, puis rapidement vers le bar. Oui, il était encore en train de la regarder. Se retournant, elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Les filles, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous quitter. Je. .. je suis peut être folle, mais je dois lui parler. Je n'ai jamais été touchée par quelqu'un comme ça. Je ne peux pas manquer cette occasion. »

« Bien sûr, tu ne le peux pas. Oh mon Dieu, Alice. Je vais te botter le cul si tu ne le fais pas. Ce mec est tellement fixé sur toi, je peux sentir la chaleur jusqu'ici» ricana Caroline. «Les filles, buvons notre boisson, aidons Alice à planifier ce qu'elle va faire et allons en boîte pour lui laisser faire ce qu'elle doit faire. »

Les autres étaient totalement d'accord. Pendant qu'elles buvaient, elles discutèrent de la façon dont Alice devait se présenter et de ce qu'il fallait qu'elle dise. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite, la seule chose qu'elle pensait était d'aller vers lui et d'apprendre son nom. Son corps vibrait d'excitation. Il était un parfait inconnu, mais elle le voulait avec tellement de désespoir que ça la choquait. Elle voulait passer toute la nuit à faire l'amour passionnément et sauvagement avec lui. Elle était reconnaissante de n'avoir jamais cessé de prendre la pilule parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle ne couche pas avec lui. Alice n'avait même pas un sentiment d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Il était son destin et rien de ce qu'ils feraient ne seraient mal.

Jasper regarda les femmes se lever et l'embrasser avant de la laisser toute seule. Il était sur le point de marcher là-bas quand elle se retourna et marcha directement vers lui. Le regard dans ses yeux lui fit accélérer son pouls et il était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa démarche sexy lui donnait envie de l'attraper et de la prendre ici contre le bar.

Le cœur battant dans ses oreilles, Alice avança vers le bar, son verre à la main. Il la regarda pendant tout le chemin. Elle se sentait très effrontée en grimpant sur le siège en face de lui, sa robe remontait sur ses cuisses. Voyant ses yeux se poser sur ses jambes lui donna la confiance dont elle avait besoin.

« Salut, je suis Alice Cullen » se présenta-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler de sa nervosité. Elle tendit la main qu'il n'hésita pas à prendre. Le bourdonnement à leurs contacts traversa son corps, la faisant se tendre comme un arc.

« Jasper Whitlock » répondit-il, sa voix profonde et rauque envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « C'est un joli nom, Alice. » Son nom sortit de sa langue comme une caresse.

« Merci » son visage s'illumina quand elle sourit. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore lâché ma main. Leurs yeux se dévoraient les uns les autres, parlant de façon plus éloquente que les mots le pouvaient.

Le souffle d'Alice se hacha car elle sentit son pouce caresser délicatement le dos de sa main avant qu'il ne la laisse partir. Elle prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson pour reprendre son sang-froid.

« Je peux t'offrir un autre verre? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il la regarda se lécher la lèvre supérieure, jaloux de sa langue.

«Bien sûr. Merci» sourit-elle. « Tu es de Chicago? »

Jasper sourit, il passa commande au barman et se tourna vers elle. « Non, je vis dans une petite ville à quelques heures de Seattle. »

Seattle! Son cœur se brisa à cette nouvelle. « Tu es en vacances ici, alors? »

« Pour des affaires, en fait. » Leurs boissons arrivèrent et Jasper désigna quelques tables libres au fond de la salle. « Tu veux y aller? Ce sera probablement plus confortable que les tabourets. » Avec moins de personnes autour, pensa-t-il tout seul.

Alice hocha la tête et ils avancèrent vers un coin tranquille avec un double canapé, sa main était posée sur le bas de son dos. La taille du canapé ne leur laissa pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir proche l'un de l'autre, un fait qui ne les dérangea pas. En s'asseyant, elle croisa ses jambes, en remarquant la façon dont ses yeux suivaient l'étendue lisse de sa peau. Son bras reposait sur le canapé, sans la toucher, mais elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur émanent de lui.

« Dans quel genre d'affaires es-tu? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant ses lèvres remuer.

«Je suis auteur et je devais rencontrer mes éditeurs pour soumettre mon dernier manuscrit » répondit-il, ses yeux dérivèrent vers le bas de sa gorge. Dieu, elle était magnifique. Il pouvait sentir le parfum délicat qu' elle portait et il avait envie de goûter sa peau, son goût.

«Un auteur? Est-ce que tes livres se sont bien vendus? »

Jasper hocha la tête et sourit tout seul. _Je suppose qu'entrer dans la liste des 10 best-seller de l'année dernière pourrait être classé comme se débrouiller très bien_ . «Assez bien. Et toi? »

«Je travaille au magasin Ralph Lauren, mais je veux vraiment avoir mon magasin avec mes propres conceptions un jour. C'est ce pourquoi je travaille de toute façon. »

« Est-ce l'une des tiennes? » demanda-t-il en désignant sa robe.

« Oui, elle l'est. Tu l'aimes? » demanda-t-elle coquette.

« Oh oui,» répondit-il d'une voix rauque en s'approchant plus près. «Elle est belle. _Tu es_ belle. »

Alice avait l'impression que tout son corps fondait. Son visage était si proche, elle n'avait qu'à bouger un peu et elle serait en mesure de l'embrasser. Il ne s'y opposerait pas, elle le savait. « Me ... merci», répondit-elle doucement.

Lentement, sa main se déplaça pour toucher ses cheveux, passant ses doigts dans ses mèches. Ils étaient si doux, si soyeux. Sans que ses yeux ne quittent les siens, il s'enfouit sous ses cheveux et passa un doigt sur la peau douce à l'arrière de son cou, la caressant tout doucement. Quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, en réponse à son contact, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas la traîner sur ses genoux et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent respirer.

Dans un effort pour faire une phrase cohérente, elle demanda la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. «Où restes-tu à Chicago? » Ce doigt la caressant la rendait folle de désir.

« Juste ici. J'ai une chambre à l'étage. » La nécessité de l'avoir était de plus en plus fort à chaque minute qui passait.

Alice ferma les yeux quand son doigt se déplaça à son oreille, traçant son lobe. « Jasper? »

« Oui, Alice? »

Le regardant dans les yeux, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. « Es-tu… marié.? Ou as-tu une petite amie? S'il te plaît ... sois honnête avec moi. »

Jasper secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. « Non, il n'y a personne. Et toi? »

Alice secoua la tête. Après un moment de silence, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse, sentant le mouvement musculaire en-dessous. Elle avait envie de le sentir sans la barrière du tissu. « Jasper, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, mais je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant. Je n'ai jamais senti ce que je ressens maintenant. Cette attraction que je ressens. Au moment où je t' ai vu , je l'ai senti. » Elle regarda son visage, abasourdie par le désir qu'elle pouvait y voir. « Tu ... sais ce dont je parle? »

Jasper déplaça sa main sur sa joue. Son pouce traça sa lèvre inférieure et il ne put s'empêcher de lécher les siennes. «Je sais exactement ce dont tu parles. Je te veux tellement Alice » murmura-t-il d' une voix rauque. « Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé à moi non plus. »

Impossible de s'en empêcher, Alice se rapprocha, comme le fit Jasper. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils avaient l'impression d'être frappés par un courant d'électricité. Le Désir mijotait déjà dangereusement, menaçant d' exploser en un instant.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche contre la sienne, la dégustant, la dévorant. Elle avait un goût de fraises et de noix de coco et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui ne pouvait être qu'Alice. Il voulait se noyer dans ses lèvres. La prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner. Sa langue exigea et obtint, l'entrée de sa bouche et il en explora tous les recoins, ayant besoin de connaître tous ses secrets. Il se sentait comme un homme mourant à qui on donnait l'élixir de vie.

Alice ne pouvait pas penser, elle ne pouvait que ressentir. C'était ce qu'elle avait attendue toute sa vie. Ce fut l'homme qu'elle avait été chercher, si elle avait, mais il sait. Son baiser avait un goût de la maison. Ses bras entouraient son cou, le tirant plus près. Elle sentit sa main passer sur sa jambe et effleurer sa hanche. Elle ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de sortir quand elle le sentit effleurer le côté de sa poitrine. Son sexe était lancinant ayant besoin du toucher de Jasper.

Son gémissement sortit Jasper de sa brume de plaisir. Ils étaient encore dans le bar, à la vue des autres clients. Personne ne semblait leur payer attention, mais ils avaient besoin de continuer en privé.

Remuant les lèvres contre sa joue, il se blottit contre sa peau satinée. « Alice. Montes avec moi? » murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Alice relâcha à contrecœur ses cheveux. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir enterré ses doigts dans sa douceur. « Oui, Jasper. Oh oui. »

Prenant quelques respirations profondes, Jasper se rassit pour tenter de calmer son corps qui faisait rage, il fallait qu'il retourne à sa chambre sans scandaliser tout le monde autour de lui. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. « Bébé, tu devras marcher devant moi » sourit-il en regardant vers le bas.

Alice baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de gémir et rire en voyant son problème. La tente dans son pantalon témoignait d'à quel point il la voulait et elle se sentait lui répondre par l''humidité entre ses jambes. «Allons-y» dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Jasper se leva et essaya de se réajuster discrètement en vain pour cacher son érection en furie. Ça ne fonctionnait pas alors il resta derrière elle pendant qu'ils sortaient du bar de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens autour pendant qu'ils avançaient vers les ascenseurs.

Alors qu'ils attendaient, les mains de Jasper se fermèrent autour de ses hanches et la tirèrent contre lui. Elle était si petite à côté de lui, bien que ses talons aidaient. Il la sentit frissonner quand il la pressa contre lui, la laissant sentir à quel point il la voulait. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa la peau de son épaule, puis sa gorge, il ouvrit la bouche et aspira doucement la peau tendre.

« Mmm ... oh c'est si bon » gémit Alice en roulant les hanches, aimant la sensation de sa dureté. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de le sentir dans son corps.

« Tu as un goût délicieux » murmura-t-il en prenant son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche. Ses mains prirent en coupe ses seins et les serrèrent doucement. Il pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur irréguliers et sa respiration laborieuse.

C'est alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il était reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur car ils auraient compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. La poussant doucement à l'intérieur, il tapa sur le bouton du 24ème étage et se tourna vers elle.

Avec un gémissement, il la tira fortement contre lui et l'embrassa goulûment. Ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir assez l'un de l'autre, leurs mains erraient partout sur leurs corps. Leurs langues se battaient en duel pour essayer de satisfaire leur faim insatiable.

Les mains de Jasper se posèrent sur son cul et le serrèrent pour la presser contre lui, il sentait sa chaleur même à travers ses vêtements. Se déplaçant plus bas, sa main caressa sa cuisse soyeuse, poussant le tissu légèrement vers le haut.

«Oui, touche-moi» plaida-t-elle quand sa main s'approcha de son centre.

« Oh bébé » souffla-t-il quand sa main atteignit sa culotte trempée. Elle donna un petit cri quand son doigt frotta le tissu humide quelques fois avant d'atteindre l'intérieur. «Dieu, tu es tellement humide. Tellement chaude. » Ses doigts séparèrent ses plis, sa chaleur le brûlait presque. Il glissa facilement avant d'appuyer sur son clitoris, le touchant plusieurs fois.

« Oh merde! » cria-t-elle. Sans pensée, elle l'atteignit pour attraper son pantalon en appréciant son souffle chaud contre sa gorge. Quand elle ouvrit sa braguette et atteignit l'intérieur, Jasper inséra un doigt en elle. « _Ahh! »_

Jasper avait du mal à se contenir. Ses petites mains agrippant sa bite à travers son boxeur combiné avec les sons qu'elle faisait pendant qu'il pompait son doigt en elle le rendait fou. Il était surpris par le caractère explosif de leur passion.

« Bébé, Je...Je ne peux pas ... Attend » murmura-t-il contre sa gorge. «J'ai besoin de te baiser maintenant. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent à ses paroles, mais elle hocha la tête avec impatience. « Oui! Dieu oui. Baise-moi Jasper. _S'il te __plaît_ . »

Sans un moment d'hésitation, Jasper appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur. L'ascenseur s'arrêta entre deux étages. Se retournant, il pouvait voir que les yeux d'Alice étaient maintenant d'un vert foncé avec le désir et l'excitation.

Il défit rapidement son pantalon et le descendit juste assez pour libérer son érection. Il donna un sifflement aigu quand Alice la prit dans sa main et caressa sa longueur. Il éprouvait un sentiment absurde de fierté masculine en la voyant admirer son pénis en se léchant les lèvres. L'action le fit se contracter en réponse. Incapable d'attendre, il leva sa jupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit autour de sa taille. Habituellement, il aurait admiré le morceau de dentelle noire qu'elle portait en dessous, mais il était trop désespéré. Avec un coup sec, il le poussa sur ses jambes et la regarda le retirer. Il ne put empêcher son souffle de s'accélérer en voyant, le petit morceau de boucles encadrant la perfection.

«Dieu, Alice. Je n'ai jamais voulu autant quelque chose que je te veux maintenant. »

Quand elle acquiesça, il saisit ses cuisses et la souleva en mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou en tortillant ses hanches pour essayer de s'empaler sur lui. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Jasper essaya de se retenir de venir tout de suite. Son empressement était si excitant, il était déjà près du bord mais il était déterminé à ce qu'elle obtienne son plaisir en premier. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur alors ça allait être rapide, mais il allait rendre ça bien aussi.

« Prête ? »

« Oui. Maintenant Jasper. Baise-moi maintenant! »

Avec un long gémissement, Jasper se plaça à son entrée. Il prit les lèvres d'Alice avec les siennes en l'abaissant sur lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut entièrement enfoncé à l'intérieur d'elle.

« _Putain! »_ gémit-il. C'était incroyable. « Oh mon dieu, tu es tellement serrée. Incroyable. »

« Oh mon dieu! Ahh! » gémit-elle, stupéfaite du plaisir et de la justesse qu'elle ressentait. « C'est étonnant. Si bon. »

Jasper soutint Alice contre le mur de l'ascenseur. Leurs bouches fusionnaient, il commença à se déplacer en elle, ses parois étanches le massaient. Il était prêt à éclater. Alice serra ses jambes autour de sa taille, le tirant en elle alors qu' elle criait à chaque poussée. Quelques instants plus tard Jasper battait frénétiquement en elle, haletant contre son épaule. Alice jeta sa tête en arrière car chaque poussée l'envoyait de plus en plus proche de son apogée.

« Putain, bébé! » cria-t-il. « Tu es si bonne, je vais venir. »

« Oh ... oh ... oh! » grogna-t-elle. « Oui, Jazz. Oui. Fais-moi venir! » plaida-t-elle.

Jasper s'immisça entre eux et pressa son clitoris sensible, il le caressa en continuant à pomper en elle.

« _Oh! Ohdieuohdieuohdieu Je vais ... venir ...! »_ Avec un fort cri de lamentation, Alice convulsa autour de lui, des vagues de pur plaisir la traversaient. Elle serra ses muscles internes, voulant s'accrocher à lui pour toujours.

« _Oh putain! Ahh ...!_ » grogna-t-il haut et fort quand elle se serra sur sa bite engorgé. Son corps tremblait, il tremblait violemment avant de se répandre au fond d'elle. Ses hanches continuaient à bouger pour traire chaque goutte de lui.

L'espace clos de l'ascenseur faisait écho à leur respiration pendant qu'ils tremblaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait former une phrase cohérente, abasourdi par l'intensité de leur passion.

Ils étaient effectivement des étrangers, mais ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait cela depuis toujours. Leurs corps étaient si parfaitement à l'écoute.

Pour Alice, la puissance de leur amour était la confirmation qu'ils étaient condamnés l'un à l'autre. Sinon, comment expliquer la perfection de ce qui s'était passé entre eux?

Jasper essayait de comprendre ce qui venait d' arriver. Ce fut au-delà de toute expérience qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'était comme si elle avait pris son âme et qu'il lui avait donné de bon coeur.

Finalement, ils sortirent de leur stupeur et se regardèrent. Ils pouvaient voir comme l'autre était touché par ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Sans un mot, Jasper l'embrassa, un profond baiser langoureux. Il dégustait sa bouche, traçant ses lèvres avec sa langue. Étonnamment, il se sentait remuer de nouveau en elle.

« Bébé, nous devons continuer dans ma chambre» murmura-t-il avec un soupir quand elle bougea des hanches.

À contrecœur, il sortit d'elle, sa demi érection brillait légèrement de leurs jus combinés. Alice se mordit les lèvres quand il sortit, déjà palpitante pour qu'il revienne. Ses jambes étaient bancales et elle était reconnaissante de l'aide de Jasper pour ramasser sa culotte. Elle ne prit pas la peine de la remettre, elle allait de nouveau l'enlever dès que possible. Une fois leurs vêtements remit, Jasper appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur recommença à faire un petit ronflement.

Jasper tenait Alice dans ses bras, ayant besoin d'être près d'elle. Il était encore sous le choc. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin à son étage, il la conduisit vers sa chambre. A l'intérieur, il estompa les lumières, ferma la porte et regarda Alice, debout au milieu de sa chambre. Il n'en revenait pas d'à quel point elle était belle. Il avait vu des mannequins qui ne se mesuraient pas à elle. Il se demandait si quelqu'un serait un jour à sa hauteur.

Debout à côté du lit de Jasper, les yeux fixés sur elle, Alice se sentait étrangement nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà eu des rapports sexuels. Du sexe génial. Du sexe incroyable. Le meilleur sexe du monde. Maintenant, ils étaient totalement seuls et c'était beaucoup plus intime en quelque sorte.

Jasper pouvait voir qu'Alice était mal à l'aise et il la prit doucement dans ses bras, voulant la rassurer. Il ne savait pas s'ils auraient plus que ce soir, mais il ne l'oublierai jamais. Jamais. Il ressentit une douleur profonde à la pensée de ne jamais revoir Alice, une vive douleur dans la poitrine.

Soulevant son menton avec son doigt, il lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser, d'abord doucement, puis avec passion sans cesse croissante. Après peu de temps, ils étaient une fois de plus pressés l'un contre l'autre. Au moment où il fut sur le point de défaire sa fermeture éclair, une pensée lui vint et il s'éloigna en gémissant.

« Alice, je me sens si stupide » grimaça-t-il. Alice le regarda perplexe. « Je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à la protection »

« Oh! » répondit Alice surprise avant de rire. Au regard étonné de Jasper, elle expliqua. « Désolée, je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est juste que nous nous voulions tellement qu' aucun de nous n'y a pensé. » Plaçant sa main sur le bras de Jasper, elle leva les yeux vers lui. « C'est très bien, Jasper. Je prends la pilule. Et je peux te promettre que je suis propre. Je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un depuis près d'un an. »

Jasper la regarda avec étonnement. Comment cela pourrait-il être? Il pouvait voir l'honnêteté dans ses yeux et a dû mentalement hocher la tête à la stupidité des hommes de Chicago. «Je te crois, Alice. Je ne peux pas croire que les hommes ici sont tellement stupides. »

Alice sourit. « Oh, j'ai eu des offres. Je ne les ai tout simplement pas acceptées. Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Jasper l'embrassa légèrement à nouveau. «Je suis honoré. Tu es vraiment la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu. Et pour te rassurer, je suis propre aussi. Cela fait des mois pour moi aussi. »

Voulant faire de ce soir une nuit inoubliable, Jasper contint son envie de la jeter sur le lit et de la baiser. Au lieu de cela, il prit son visage dans ses mains et posa de doux baisers sur tout son visage. Ses mains commençaient à se déplacer lentement sur sa peau, défaisant sa fermeture éclair et poussant les sangles sur ses épaules. Sa robe se retrouva autour de sa taille, la laissant dans un soutien-gorge bustier noir en dentelle.

Jasper retint son souffle en la voyant. Ses doigts tracèrent délicatement ses monts recouverts de dentelle. Son souffle était haché surtout quand il abaissa sa bouche et prit son mamelon recouvert de dentelle dans sa bouche. Alice gémissait et enterra ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sa langue mouilla le tissu quand il mordit doucement son mamelon. En même temps, ses mains poussèrent la robe, la laissant nue sauf pour le soutien-gorge.

Avec ses dents, il baissa le soutien-gorge, libérant son mamelon rigide, le regardant comme un homme mourant de soif. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge et le jeta avant de se jeter sur ses seins. Il passa un temps égal sur ses deux monts, les pressant, les suçant et les mordant jusqu'à ce qu' Alice tremble littéralement de désir.

Quand il leva enfin les yeux, Alice tira sa bouche à la sienne, désespérée de l'embrasser. Ses mains déménagèrent vers sa chemise, elle tenta de défaire ses boutons, le besoin de l'avoir nu comme elle. Ses mains tremblantes avaient du mal, alors Jasper l' aida en arrachant sa chemise.

Alice gémit de joie quand son torse se révéla. Il était mince, mais bien construit, son torse était parfaitement défini et son abdomen était une tentation à laquelle elle ne pouvait résister. Elle passa sa langue sur son torse, le léchant et le suçotant, provoquant des gémissements d'approbation de Jasper. Ses mains descendirent à sa ceinture, elle ouvrit son pantalon et le poussa sur ses jambes. Quand il en sortit, elle embrassa le long de son abdomen, son érection brossa sa poitrine sous son boxeur.

Avec un coup d'œil vers son visage, Alice descendit son boxeur, sa bite rigide demandant son attention.

« _Alice!_ » siffla-t-il quand elle le prit dans sa main et lécha délicatement la tête. Il laissa tomber ses mains et s'empara de ses cheveux quand elle le prit dans sa bouche. « Oh mon dieu, bébé! Suce-moi. _Ahh!_ »

Aimant son goût, elle fit des allers-retours sur sa queue avant de lécher la face inférieure au sommet. Elle tourbillonna sa langue autour de son gland, le pompant avec sa main en même temps. Jasper haletait en permanence maintenant, ses mains étaient crispées dans ses cheveux.

Jasper se sentait se rapprocher d' un autre point culminant, mais il n'avait pas envie de venir dans sa bouche cette fois. Il voulait de nouveau être à l'intérieur d'elle, il avait envie de se vider entre ses murs. Avec un énorme effort, il se dégagea doucement de sa bouche. Il sourit en voyant le regard déçu d'Alice.

La remettant sur ses pieds, il la rapprocha de lui, son érection entre leurs corps. « Ne te méprend pas, j'ai aimé ça, mais je veux venir à l'intérieur de toi. Et je veux te faire venir en première. »

Alice sentait sa chatte déjà trempée devenir encore plus humide si possible. Jasper la renversa sur le lit. Il se pencha et enleva ses chaussures pendant qu'elle se faufilait jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur les grands oreillers. Jasper écarta ses jambes, il se lécha les lèvres en regardant son sexe luisant en sachant qu'il en était responsable. Sa queue lui faisait mal, il voulait s'enfoncer dans sa chaleur mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter cette fois-ci.

Penché sur elle à quatre pattes, il se baissa et commença à lécher son chemin de sa gorge à sa poitrine en leur donnant à chacun de l' attention, puis vers le bas sur son ventre à ses hanches. S'asseyant sur ses cuisses, son érection durcit, il leva l'une des jambes d'Alice et commença à embrasser de son pied jusqu'à sa cuisse intérieure avant de faire la même chose avec l'autre.

Alice avait l'impression de délirer. Son corps entier était rouge et palpitant, surtout entre ses jambes. Son toucher et ses lèvres étaient comme une drogue et elle l'implorait littéralement. « S'il te plaît, Jasper » plaida-t-elle quand il continua à la taquiner.

« Que veux-tu Alice? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu veux que je te baise? Avec mon doigt? Ma bouche? Ma bite? »

Ses paroles l'excitèrent encore plus, si cela était possible. « Oui. Je veux tout ça. »

« Et je veux te le donner » répondit-il contre sa cuisse. «Je veux que tu cries d'extase. »

Alice était haletante maintenant, ses hanches se tortillaient pour demander de l'attention. Prenant pitié d'elle, il atteignit et fit courir son doigt le long de ses plis, l'ouvrant pour son regard. « Tu es belle, Alice. Rose, si douce. Si humide pour moi» murmura-t-il en écoutant sa respiration haletante. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la goûter plus longtemps et se pencha pour lécher d'un bout à l'autre son sexe. Elle était délicieuse, son goût mélangé avec le sien, cette pensée le rendait douloureusement dur. Il se sentit soudain possessif. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme ait le plaisir de la dégustation d'Alice.

Au milieu de ses cris continus de plaisir, il l'amena vers son orgasme avec ses doigts et sa langue. Il ne la sentit pas tirer sur ses cheveux quand son dos se voûta pour essayer de se rapprocher encore davantage. Son jus coulaient littéralement sur sa main, il la léchait vaillamment, accro à sa saveur sucrée. Levant la tête, il regarda son visage rougi, recouvert d'une couche de sueur et il inséra plusieurs doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Ah merde! Oui! » haleta-t-elle quand il la caressa. « _Oh mon dieu, je vais venir! »_ Jasper prit son nœud gonflé dans sa bouche et le suça pendant que ses doigts le massaient. Alice avait l'impression de voir des étoiles quand un orgasme explosif la traversa et elle ne put contrôler le cri de plaisir qu' elle laissa sortir. Son corps était entièrement voûté, ses jambes tremblaient pendant que son plaisir la consommait.

Jasper dû user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas venir tout de suite en la voyant dans les affres de son orgasme. Elle était magnifique! Elle était sensible au-delà de la croyance et honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait exister sans elle à l'avenir. Il la ramena doucement vers le bas puis se déplaça sur elle et l'embrassa désespérément.

Enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, Alice lui rendit son baiser, en essayant de mettre dedans tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle pouvait sentir son érection contre elle et malgré avoir eu l'orgasme le plus intense quelques instants avant, elle était prête pour lui une fois de plus.

« Jasper vient en moi. Je te veux en moi. »

Jasper gémit et d'une main tremblante, il se guida de nouveau en elle. C'était comme rentrer à la maison. Quand ils furent complètement rejoint, il la regarda dans les yeux et ressentit une ruée écrasante d'une émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. C' était plus que de la passion, plus que de la luxure. Il y avait de l'affection, de la confiance et quelque chose d'autre. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'il y a quelques heures, mais il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Et il partait demain. Une vague de tristesse le frappa en y pensant.

Alice vit toutes ses émotions sur le visage de Jasper, bien sûr, il ressentait les mêmes choses qu'elle. Elle prit son visage en coupe, elle l'embrassa doucement et bougea ses hanches, en sentant son souffle contre ses lèvres.

Sans un mot, Jasper commença à se déplacer en elle, d'abord lentement, savourant les sensations de ses murs le masser. Il sortit et replongea en elle, ses gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Il se déplaça de plus en plus vite, ses hanches poussant rythmiquement. Saisissant une de ses jambes, il la posa sur son épaule, lui permettant d'aller encore plus loin.

« Oh mon dieu! » cria Alice, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules pendant qu'elle se rapprochait d' un autre point culminant, chaque poussée la caressait juste aux bons endroits. « Jasper! »

Ses cheveux trempés de sueur, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses le picotèrent, Jasper pilonna furieusement, n'ayant pas l'intention de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne autour de lui. «Viens Alice. Viens ... pour ... moi » lui dit-il.

«Si ... proche. Oh mon dieu, je suis ... si proche! » haleta-t-elle.

Jasper baissa les yeux et vit ses succulents seins rebondir à chaque poussée. Il prit un mamelon dans sa bouche, il se retira pour calmer les battements de son cœur puis s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

« _Jasper! »_ hurla Alice alors qu'elle atteignit son apogée avec violence. Elle pouvait à peine respirer quand son corps convulsa et elle se sentit littéralement étourdie.

« _Alice! Oh mon dieu, Alice! »_ grogna Jasper, il enfouit son visage contre sa gorge en se déversant sans cesse en elle. Il avait l'impression de voler et il avait presque envie de pleurer pendant qu'il bougeait, ne voulant jamais que ce sentiment finisse.

Enfin, il s'effondra sur elle en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Alice garda ses bras autour de lui, embrassant ses cheveux, son front, partout où elle pouvait atteindre. Ils étaient encore rejoints et Jasper était peu disposé à la quitter. Quand il leva finalement la tête, il fut effrayé de voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Alice? Je t'ai fait mal? J'ai été trop dur? Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, Alice » demanda-t-il de toute urgence.

Alice sourit et secoua la tête en lui caressant la joue. « Pas du tout Jasper. C'était ... magnifique. Au-delà de parfait. J'ai juste peur de ne plus ressentir ce sentiment de perfection encore une fois. » Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Jasper l'embrassa avant de rouler hors d'elle et de la tirer contre lui, il caressa ses cheveux ébouriffés. «Je ressens la même chose. Je n'ai ... jamais rien vécu de comme ça avant » admit-il d'une voix rauque. « Mais je pars pour Seattle demain. »

Ne voulant pas y penser maintenant, Alice l'embrassa et embrassa son torse. « Alors ne gâchons pas ce soir. »

Et ils ne le firent pas. Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, de toutes les façons jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans un sommeil épuisé aux premières heures.

Alice se réveilla quand Jasper sortit du lit défait pour se préparer pour son départ pour Seattle. Elle le regarda s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et baisser la tête. Elle tendit la main et sentit un frisson la traverser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

« Jasper? »

Il tourna la tête et lui sourit tristement. « Je dois me préparer. Mon vol part dans quelques heures. »

« N'y vas pas » plaida Alice en lui prenant la main. «Reste. »

«J'ai réservé pour ce vol, Alice. »

«Je m'en fiche. Annule-le. S'il te plaît Jasper. Reste avec moi chez moi pendant quelques jours. » Elle regarda son visage indécis à ce sujet. « Ne vois-tu pas que ce que nous avons est spécial? Rare? Je l'ai senti à l'instant où je t'ai vu Jasper. La plupart des gens passent leurs vies entières et ne connaîtront jamais ce que nous avons eu la nuit dernière. Je sais que tu l'as senti. »

Jasper avait l'air déchiré. Sa tête lui disait que la meilleure chose à faire était de rentrer à la maison avec juste le souvenir de cette nuit. Mais son cœur lui demandait de rester avec Alice, de ne pas la perdre. De leur donner une chance.

Déterminée à se battre pour eux, Alice se redressa, prit sa tête dans ses mains et l'embrassa en y versant toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Encore une fois, elle pourrait sentir le flux de désir entre eux. «Reste, Jasper. Ne pars pas. »

Le combat le quitta, pas qu'il se soit battu beaucoup pour dire vrai. «D'accord. Je vais rester. Pour quelques jours au moins. »

Alice crissa et l'embrassa, plaçant des baisers sur tout son visage. Avant que Jasper ne puisse même envisager de changer d'avis, il avait quitté l'hôtel Marriott et était en chemin vers l'appartement d'Alice. Il lui faudrait plus de vêtements et Alice était plus qu'heureuse de l'aider à faire du shopping.

Après avoir passé la journée et la nuit dans son lit, bien sûr.

Jasper avait fini par rester une semaine entière avec Alice. Quand ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils exploraient les sites de Chicago et apprenaient à se connaître. Alice posa congé à son travail, devenant une semaine magique.

Finalement, Jasper avait besoin de rentrer à la maison, mais il demanda à Alice de venir à Forks le week-end suivant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être sans elle pendant trop longtemps. Alice avait accepté avec empressement, elle avait l'intention de prendre un avion pour Seattle le vendredi soir où Jasper l'attendrait.

Marchant main dans la main dans l'aéroport animé O'hare, Alice pouvait sentir son cœur de plus en plus lourd à chaque pas. Elle le verrait dans une semaine, mais les jours seraient interminables. Après avoir obtenu sa carte d'embarquement, ils s'assirent près de la porte pour attendre le vol.

Jasper baissa les yeux et vit les larmes couler sur les joues d'Alice. Levant les yeux vers lui, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres. « Ne pleure pas bébé » murmura-t-il. En lui caressant la joue, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Alice. Je t'aime. » Il l'avait su dès l'instant où il l'avait touchée, il savait à coup sûr qu' il ne pourrait pas la laisser le lendemain.

Alice fondit en larmes et le serra. Jasper caressa son dos, inquiet de lui avoir fait peur avec ses sentiments. Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire radieux sur son beau visage strié de larmes. « Oh Jasper. Je t'aime aussi. Tellement. Au moment où je t'ai vu, je savais que je t'aimais. Nous étions censés être ensemble. »

Plus heureux que jamais il ne l'avait été, Jasper la tenait fermement. « Dieu merci, je devais venir à Chicago » murmura-t-il contre son oreille. « Tu vas me manquer chaque minute jusqu'à ce que je te revois. »

« Moi aussi. Je vais compter les secondes. »

Le vol de Jasper fut appelé et ils se levèrent à contrecoeur, les bras autour de l'autre. Après l'avoir embrassé passionnément, Jasper ramassa son sac. « Je t'aime Alice. Je vais t'appeler tous les jours. »

« Je t'aime aussi Jasper » murmura-t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

Avec un dernier baiser, Jasper recula et donna sa carte d'embarquement à l'hôtesse. Il était sur le point de passer par les portes quand Alice l'appela. Il se retourna et il lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Jasper! » appela Alice. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle fit le grand saut. « Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Jasper était en état de choc pendant un moment, il ne voyait pas les regards amusés de gens autour d'eux. Un moment fut tout le temps dont il eut besoin cependant. Lâchant son sac, il courut de nouveau vers Alice et la prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa avec chaque once d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme étonnante. Son ange.

« Oui, oui, oui, oui, Alice. J'aimerais t'épouser. »

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua les applaudissements autour d'eux.

ooooooooooooo

**Coucou, alors cette première rencontre, ça vous a plu?**

**Je suis en pleine traduction du deuxième et dernier outtake sur Jacob et Victoria, j'espère pouvoir le poster samedi.**

**En attendant j'attend vos coms, bisous.**


	37. Outtake 2: Jacob & Victoria

**Babies on Their Mind **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Babies on Their Mind est une création de Cecilia1204**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Elodie pixie B, Habswifes, Feline-lily, ousna, Galswinthe, lapiaf8, Atchoum16, xalexeex25, Jackye, coco-des-iles, birginie, Isnoname, bichou85, Elphina, sarinette60,**

**Anonymes:**

**Ilonka, **

**Merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooo

Outtake 2: Jacob et Victoria

Jacob était éveillé dans l'obscurité avant l'aube et regardait sa poitrine doucement monter et descendre avec chaque respiration qu'elle prenait pendant qu'elle dormait. Il pouvait sentir chaque expiration brosser sa peau comme la caresse d'une amante. La chaleur de son corps, enroulée autour de lui, brûla sa peau partout où elle le touchait. Il pouvait presque sentir l'empreinte de sa main qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

En regardant Victoria dormir, Jake repensait aux événements de la nuit dernière et de ces six derniers mois. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient vraiment là, ensemble. C'était enfin son rêve qui se réalisait. C'était pour ça qu'il était éveillé, il avait peur de s'endormir et de se réveiller en découvrant que ça avait vraiment été un rêve. Il avait attendu patiemment pendant des mois pour elle, attendu qu'elle décidait si ça valait la peine de leur donner une chance. Ca briserait son cœur si rien de tout cela n'était réel.

Ayant besoin de se rassurer, sa main caressa légèrement son dos, sa peau bronzée contrastait fortement avec sa peau de velours albâtre. Avançant, il s'empara d'une mèche de ses cheveux, s'émerveillant de la couleur et de la douceur de celle-ci. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il savoura son parfum, un mélange de freesia et de roses. Il pouvait également se sentir sur elle, ainsi que l'odeur persistante de leurs ébats.

Pendant qu'il la regardait, Victoria s'agita et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Jake retint son souffle en voyant l'amour et le désir dans ses yeux bleus quand elle regardait dans les siens presque noirs. Avec un doux sourire, Victoria caressa lentement ses joues avant d'enterrer ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et noirs. Tirant sa tête vers la sienne, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec impatience. Le baiser était lent et tendre, la passion temporairement à distance pendant qu' ils savouraient l'émerveillement d'être ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, leurs visages à quelques centimètres d'intervalle. Victoria sourit en voyant la pure adoration sur le visage de Jake.

« Salut » murmura-t-elle, ses doigts caressaient son front alors qu'elle regardait son beau visage. Il était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, égal à sa belle âme.

Jake lui sourit en retour, ses dents blanches brillaient dans la pénombre. « Salut toi. » Ventousant sa joue, son pouce caressa sa lèvre inférieure. « Heureuse? »

Victoria embrassa son pouce, elle apprécia la manière dont son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle essayait toujours de comprendre le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur cet homme étonnant. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur la façon d'être dans une relation amoureuse, mais en ce moment, elle se sentait confiante que Jake lui apprendrait ce dont elle aurait besoin de savoir.

« Plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été » répondit-elle.

«Je t'aime» déclara-t-il.

«Je ... Je ... pense, non, je sais ... je ... t'aime ... aussi » dit-elle lentement.

Le sourire de Jake s'élargit en regardant son visage incertain. Il pouvait comprendre son hésitation à faire confiance à ce sentiment entre eux, après toutes les épreuves dans sa vie mais il était déterminé à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait en toute sécurité mettre tout son cœur et sa confiance dans ses soins. Il savait qu'il ne la blesserait jamais intentionnellement elle ou son fils, Robbie. Il avait le reste de leur vie pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

«Je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas de nous avoir donné une chance. Que tu ne regretteras jamais de m'aimer » lui promit-il.

« Je pense que je sais déjà ça » répondit-elle. « Tu me le montres depuis notre première rencontre. »

Jake hocha lentement la tête, il repensa à cette journée mémorable.

ooooooooo

En regardant Bella et Edward se marier, Jake ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir envieux. Pas à cause de Bella, elle était sa meilleur amie, comme une sœur. Non, il était jaloux de l'amour évident entre eux, de la dévotion pure dans leurs yeux et de leurs voix quand ils disaient leurs vœux. Il était heureux pour Bella, sans aucun doute. Il voulait seulement le meilleur pour elle et apparemment elle l'avait trouvé avec Edward et ils attendaient avec impatience la naissance de leur bébé.

Il voulait ce que Bella avait. Quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour. Quelqu'un avec qui fonder une famille. Quelqu'un qui mettrait fin à la solitude qu'il éprouvait la nuit, seul dans sa maison. Il voulait sentir ce lien spécial avec quelqu'un. Il savait que l'amour comme ça existait, Bella et Edward en étaient la preuve comme ses parents. Il ne savait pas où le trouver.

La compagnie des femmes n'avait jamais été un problème. Jake n'était pas imbu de lui, mais il savait qu'il était attrayant. Sa génétique et son physique faisait que les filles se jetaient sur lui depuis son adolescence. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait profité de cela, ni nier qu'ils avaient des partenaires désireuses de partager son lit quand il le voulait. Cependant, il se lassait de ça et passait parfois des semaines ou des mois sans une rencontre sexuelle. Actuellement, ça faisait près de six mois depuis qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un et il pouvait honnêtement dire que le sexe ne lui manquait pas.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore remis de la mort de Billy. La mort de son père l'avait durement touché; plus fort que ça ne le devrait. Regarder le combat de son père normalement robuste contre son cancer, le voir dépérir en une coquille de l'homme qu'il connaissait avait été dévastateur. Jake manquait de lui parler, de rire avec lui, même aller pêcher avec lui. L'émotion écrasante qu'il ressentait était la solitude. En dépit de Bella et de ses sœurs, la solitude était toujours été là. Jake ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait cesser de se sentir de cette façon. La seule chose qui l'aidait était son affaire et il passait de plus en plus de temps à l'atelier, n'ayant rien en rentrant chez lui.

Alors que la fête du mariage continuait Jake se retrouva à plaisanter avec Bella et sa belle-sœur, Alice. Edward dansait avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant que Bella prenait une pause, ses pieds étaient endoloris d'avoir dansé. A quatre mois de grossesse, elle se fatiguait vite. Jacob vit ses yeux remplis d'amour quand elle regardait Edward et il se retourna pour voir avec qui il dansait.

_Wow!_ Pensa-t-il en la voyant. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut sa crinière glorieuse de cheveux roux. Ils étaient longs et ondulés, tombant dans son dos et Jake pouvait imaginer passer ses mains dedans. Puis il vit son visage et il sentit une secousse de désir le traverser. Elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle lui rappelait une poupée de porcelaine que sa sœur avait étant enfant. Une peau lisse d'albâtre couronnée par des yeux bleus. Ses lèvres pulpeuses suppliaient d'être embrassées. Elle était si délicate; comme si elle se briserait si elle était malmenée. Il devait savoir qui elle était.

«Avec qui Edward danse? » demanda-t-il à Bella, faisant dévier son regard de son nouveau mari.

« C'est Victoria. Elle vit avec Carlisle, Esme et son bébé, Robbie. Je t'en ai parlé, souviens-toi? » répondit Bella en le regardant curieusement.

« _C'est_ Victoria? » Bella hocha la tête. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si belle. »

Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler d'elle. Elle avait été dans le journal local quand son ex-conjoint avait pris en otage Bella et avait été tué. Bella lui avait un peu parlé par la suite de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Jake ne pouvait pas croire qu'une personne voudrait faire du mal à quelqu'un qui ressemblait à un ange.

« Tu veux que je te la présente? » demanda Bella avec un sourire entendu sur le visage.

Jake ne put qu'hocher la tête avec impatience. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Bella l'emmena sur la piste de danse et il la regarda interrompre la danse d'Edward.

« Victoria, je voudrais te présenter un de mes meilleurs amis, Jacob Black » dit Bella en faisant un clin d'œil à son mari.

Sans aucune préméditation, Jake prit la main de Victoria et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir touché de peau aussi douce que la sienne. Il regardait, fasciné, Victoria rougir joliment à son geste. Comme ça, elle était encore plus belle, sa peau était impeccable. Le cœur de Jake tonnait dans sa poitrine.

« S ... Salut, Jacob » dit-elle, son nom sortant comme une caresse.

«S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Jake » répondit-il. « Tu veux danser? » demanda-t-il en retenant son souffle.

« J'adorerais » répondit-elle.

Ne lui donnant pas le temps de changer d'avis, Jake l'emmena hors de la foule. La musique était rapide et forte, ne leurs laissant pas vraiment une chance de beaucoup parler. Il parla un peu pendant qu'ils dansaient et se délectait de son rire. Elle admit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment danser, Jake saisit sa main et la fit tourner, la faisant rire en lui faisant croire qu'il dansait mal. Chanson après chanson, ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Bella et Edward de partir.

Peu de temps après le départ des jeunes mariés, Victoria le remercia pour leurs danses et s'excusa pour aller nourrir son fils et le mettre au lit. Les autres invités partaient et Jake ne trouva pas d'excuses pour rester plus longtemps. Allongé dans son lit cette nuit-là, il revécut chaque instant qu'il avait passé avec Victoria.

Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il savait sur elle, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. Elle avait un petit garçon et elle avait été dans une relation abusive. Le père du bébé était mort, une situation qui plaisait à Jake. Elle vivait maintenant avec les parents d'Edward, qui semblaient l'avoir «adoptée».

Quand il pensait à ce salaud lui faisant mal, Jake sentit ses poings se crisper de colère. Cette femme avait été enceinte, bordel de merde! Quel genre de trou du cul fait ça? Il voulut soudainement que le bâtard soit encore en vie pour qu'il le frappe pour qu'il sache ce qu'on ressentait. Jake doutait que ce gars soit plus grand que lui.

Cela lui fit se demander si Victoria ne referait jamais confiance à un autre homme après ce qu'elle avait vécue. Et si elle serait à jamais contre les hommes ou les relations? Envisagerait-elle de lui donner une chance pour qu'il lui montre comment un vrai homme traitait une femme? Apprendrait-elle jamais à refaire confiance?

Jake pensait à son fils. Il l'avait seulement vu en fin de soirée lorsque Victoria était partie pour le nourrir. Qu'elle ait un enfant ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ils étaient comme un paquet et Jake était d'accord avec cela. D'ailleurs, il aimait les enfants et en voudrait quelques uns, un jour.

Pendant les semaines suivantes, Victoria quittait rarement sa tête. Son visage apparaissait dans ses rêves. S'il voyait quelqu'un avec les cheveux roux, elle lui viendrait à l'esprit. Il voulait juste la revoir, mais il ne savait pas si elle voudrait le revoir. Jake ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant; se languir pour une femme qui ne pourrait jamais ressentir la même chose.

En désespoir de cause, il était allé voir Bella pour lui demander conseil. Bella connaissait Victoria et lui dirait directement s'il avait la moindre chance avec elle. Comme prévu, Bella lui avait dit la vérité, il aurait beaucoup d'efforts à faire, mais que s'il était patient, elle espérait que Victoria lui laisserait une chance. Le conseil de Bella était qu'il soit son ami. Victoria avait eu peu d'amis précieux dans sa vie.

Quand Bella lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tard, s'il voulait aller chez Esme pour le déjeuner du dimanche, Jake avait sauté sur l'occasion. Assis à l'arrière de la voiture d'Edward, il était ridiculement nerveux et devait ignorer les sourires d'Edward. Après un certain temps, même Edward se sentait désolé pour lui et essayait de le détendre. Jake avait l'impression d'aller à son premier rendez-vous et était terrifié de dire quelque chose de stupide ou pire, de l'effrayer.

D'une certaine façon, elle lui rappelait un jeune cerf blessé que Billy avait trouvé quand Jake était adolescent. L'animal souffrait beaucoup mais il ne laissait personne l'approcher sans un combat dans un premier temps. Il s'éloignait quand Billy essayait de le soigner. Lentement ses plaies cicatrisaient grâce à la grande patience de Billy. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était lent et mesuré, voulant rassurer le cerf qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Billy gagna lentement sa confiance, jusqu'à pour le nourrir. Il le suivait même quand il était à proximité. Quand il fut enfin guéri, Billy lui rendit sa liberté avec quelques larmes dans les yeux. Étonnamment, le cerf revenait souvent pour voir Billy, avant de retourner dans la forêt. Jake savait que son père appréciait ces moments.

Jake décida de suivre l'exemple de Billy. Il serait tout ce dont Victoria avait besoin qu'il soit: ami, confident, baby-sitter. Peut-être un jour ... amant, ami, mari. Jake savait qu'il était là pour le long terme. Il espérait que Victoria aurait un jour le même sentiment.

Le déjeuner se passait mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Bien que timide et un peu nerveuse, Victoria avait commencé à parler et rire avec lui durant le repas. Jake savait qu'il avait été délibérément assis à côté d'elle et remercia silencieusement les autres pour leur soutien. Qu'ils avaient confiance en lui pour faire la bonne chose avec Victoria le touchait. Il apprenait également à connaître le petit Robbie et il pensait honnêtement que le bébé était adorable. C'était facile d'aimer ce petit gars.

Jake faisait sourire Robbie en le tenant sur ses genoux et il ne remarqua pas le regard sur le visage de Victoria. C'en était un heureux et surpris. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par la manière simple, naturelle dont cet immense et bel homme jouait avec son bébé.

Victoria ne pouvait nier qu'elle était attirée par Jake. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être? Il était magnifique. Grand, bien bâti, il avait un visage qui pourrait honorer le grand écran. Quand il souriait, son visage s'éclairait, ses yeux noirs et ses dents blanches se démarquaient de sa peau de miel. Ses cheveux noirs surmontaient le tout.

Son pouls s'accélérait quand il la regardait et quand il souriait, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse autour de lui. Il avait un tel effet sur elle. Quand ils avaient dansé au mariage de Bella, elle s'était sentie comme une adolescente de nouveau, ou du moins de la façon dont elle imaginait qu'une adolescente se sentirait. Ses propres années d'adolescence ne détenaient aucuns souvenirs agréables pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance de simplement danser et apprécier la compagnie d'un garçon et juste profiter de l'expérience. Jake était un bon partenaire ce soir-là et la nuit était passée beaucoup trop vite.

Maintenant il était là dans la maison d'Esme et Victoria ressentait des sentiments mitigés. D'une part, elle profitait de sa compagnie, sa conversation la mettait à l'aise. Il la faisait rire en lui racontant des histoires sur son père qu'il avait perdu quelques mois plus tôt. Elle n'était pas insensible aux regards approbateurs des autres dans la pièce. D'autre part, elle était nerveuse et effrayée. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle avait vu James se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Elle avait encore des cauchemars sur certains des coups qu'il lui avait portés.

Victoria ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir dégoûtée d'elle à la manière dont elle avait permis à James d'abuser d'elle pendant si longtemps. Le fait qu'elle avait été si faible était difficile à assumer. Il l'avait fait se sentir comme une moins que rien pendant si longtemps, qu'il était difficile de croire qu'un homme voudrait être avec elle. Si un homme savait les choses dégradantes à laquelle James l'avait soumis, il serait dégoûté.

Ayant vécu dans la maison d'Esme depuis quelques mois maintenant, Victoria savait ce qu'était l'amour, l'amour véritable existait. Pas l'excuse pitoyable d'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour James. C' était évident tous les jours avec cette famille étonnante. Carlisle traitait encore Esme comme son épouse, malgré avoir été marié pendant plus de trente ans. Dans un premier temps, Victoria avait été à la fois embarrassée et intriguée par l'affection entre le couple. Maintenant, elle y était habituée et trouvait ça attachant.

Pourtant, la partie de son âme romantique enterrée voulait un amour comme Esme et Carlisle, ou comme celle de leurs enfants. Elle voulait se sentir aimée et chérie. Elle ne croyait tout simplement pas qu'elle le méritait. Certes, un homme aussi beau que Jake ne voudrait pas d'elle de cette façon. Il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle femme qu'il voulait. Il ne voudrait pas quelqu'un qui avait été endommagée et qui avait un enfant.

Robbie, son bébé précieux, était un autre facteur. Le plus important. Jamais elle ne permettrait qu'il soit soumis à la violence dont elle avait été victime. Elle aimerait mieux mourir que de laisser cela arriver. Il était son rayon de soleil, sa rédemption. Tout ce qu'elle ferait maintenant serait pour lui. Elle aurait à faire confiance à un homme implicitement avant de lui faire confiance avec son fils.

Quand Jake partit, il embrassa Victoria sur la joue et elle haleta au frisson qui la traversa au contact de ses lèvres. C'était passionnant et terrifiant en même temps.

En dépit de ses émotions confuses, Jake revint de nouveau quelques jours plus tard, sous prétexte de voir Esme, mais il passa la plupart du temps à jouer avec Robbie et à lui parler. Victoria ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier Jake ainsi que d'être attirée par lui. Il était tellement doux, tellement adorable. Il lui parlait de sa famille et de ses affaires, il semblait sentir qu'elle n'était pas prête à parler de son passé, ce dont elle était reconnaissante. Il n'avait également jamais franchi les frontières physiques, tout simplement un baiser sur sa joue quand il partait. Il faisait la même chose avec Esme alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y attarder.

Victoria avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un au sujet de Jake. Elle sentait qu'il l'aimait plus que comme une amie et ça la rendait nerveuse. Bella était sa meilleure amie, ça semblait logique de lui parler. Bella lui confirma que Jake était une bonne personne et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux que d'avoir un ami comme lui.

À la grande joie de Jake, Victoria accepta ses avances d'amitié. Avec précaution, n'outrepassant jamais les limites, il gagna lentement sa confiance. Ça aidait qu'il avait vraiment appris à aimer Robbie. Il attendait avec impatience de passer du temps avec Robbie presque autant que sa mère. Son petit visage s'éclairait quand Jake entrait dans la pièce. Le cœur de Victoria fondait en les voyant ensemble.

À la fin de Septembre, Jake invita Victoria à une fête d'anniversaire à la réserve Quileute. Laissant Robbie avec Esme, Victoria ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nerveuse. Sans Robbie, elle avait presque l'impression que c'était un rendez-vous.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Jake pendant qu'ils étaient en chemin.

« Rien. Je ne suis tout simplement pas habituée à aller à des fêtes » répondit Victoria.

Jake tendit la main et serra la sienne rassurant. « Détends-toi, Vic. Tu as déjà rencontré beaucoup des gars. Je m'occuperai de toi » Victoria ne put empêcher l'éclair de plaisir quand il lui souriait comme ça.

Comme promis, Jake fit en sorte qu'elle passe un bon moment. La fête était à l'extérieur et un feu de joie avait été allumé pour les garder au chaud. Après avoir tiré assez de lait pour Robbie, Victoria pu boire quelques bières et elle dansait avec Jake quand la musique changea soudainement dans une ballade romantique. Avec ses inhibitions en baisse, Victoria jeta ses bras autour du cou de Jake et commença à se balancer sur la musique.

Le cœur de Jake s'arrêta aux actions de Victoria. Il savait qu'elle était pompette mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il entoura de ses bras sa taille et l'attira contre lui, il soupira de plaisir quand ses douces courbes se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il appuya son visage contre ses cheveux, inhala son parfum et essaya désespérément de ne pas la laisser sentir ce que sa proximité faisait à son corps.

Quand Victoria effleura ses lèvres contre son cou, les bras de Jake la serrèrent contre lui. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et quand Victoria le regarda, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, il devait l'embrasser.

Victoria avait l'impression que la foudre la frappait quand les lèvres de Jake touchèrent les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes et caressaient lentement les siennes. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la bière, la soirée ou si elle cédait tout simplement à son désir refoulé, mais elle ouvrit la bouche et approfondit le baiser. Avec un petit gémissement, Jake tenta d'entrer dans sa bouche, perdu dans la sensation. Il voulait ça depuis si longtemps. Sans se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre la bouche de Jake la caressait, sa langue goûtait sa bouche, la dévorait.

Victoria était perdue dans un brouillard de sensation. Son pouls battait la chamade et elle se sentait se mouiller. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'un baiser pouvait être comme ça. James avait été rude lors de leur premier baiser et plus tard il ne prenait même plus cette peine. Il prenait juste ce qu'il voulait.

Les souvenirs firent reculer Victoria avec un soupir, elle était complètement sobre maintenant. Que faisait-elle? Jake méritait mieux qu'elle. « Non, Jake! » cria-t-elle en se dégageant de lui. Sans réfléchir, elle se retourna et s'éloigna du feu de joie, pour tenter d'endiguer les larmes.

« Victoria, attend! » appela Jake en la suivant. Prenant sa main, il l'arrêta et la retourna. Ils étaient loin de l'autre, seule la lune les éclairait. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer» plaida-t-il.

«Pourquoi es-_tu _désolé? Je suis celle qui t'es sauté dessus » répondit Victoria.

« Non, je suis celui qui est allé trop loin. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tu es si belle» admit Jake.

Victoria le regarda, les yeux mouillés. « Je ne suis pas belle. Je suis brisée, endommagée. Je ne suis rien. Tu es trop bon pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

Prenant son visage dans sa main, Jake la força à le regarder. « Ne t'avises pas de dire ça sur toi» répondit-il avec colère. «Je ne me soucie pas de ton passé. Tu es une personne et une mère formidable, une grande amie et tu es assez bonne pour n'importe qui. Tu mérites le meilleur, Victoria. »

« Tu ne sais rien Jake! » pleura-t-elle, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis sans valeur. »

« Alors dis-moi » plaida-t-il. « Dis-moi. Je suis ton ami Victoria. Tu peux me faire confiance et je ne te jugerai pas. S'il te plaît ne m'exclue pas. »

En écoutant son plaidoyer, elle eut envie de tout lui raconter. Elle voulait laisser sortir la douleur et la partager avec quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'il se détournerait sans doute d'elle après lui avoir parlé de son passé, mais elle pensait que ce serait moins douloureux maintenant que plus tard. Ça serait comme arracher un sparadrap, douloureux, mais rapide.

« Pouvons-nous aller quelque part? » demanda-t-elle. Il lui suggéra sa maison à proximité et elle le suivit tranquillement en se préparant à son rejet. Elle secoua juste la tête quand il demanda si elle voulait boire un verre, elle était incapable d'arrêter de se tordre les mains nerveusement. Jake s'assit sagement en face d'elle, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de distance.

« Victoria, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je veux juste que tu saches que rien de ce que tu diras ne changeras ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Tu ne sais pas cela. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'a été ma vie. La seule bonne chose que j'ai eue en 22 ans de vie est Robbie. J'ai fait des choses horribles. » Sa voix s'arrêta alors que plus de larmes coulaient. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Jake, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le dégoût sur son visage qui serait certainement là quand elle lui dirait la vérité.

« Dis-moi Victoria. Laisse-toi aller. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, je te le promets. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença. «Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ma mère. Elle était prostituée et toxicomane et elle travaillait la nuit. Apparemment, on m'a découvert deux jours plus tard, affamée et dans ma propre crasse. On a déclaré que j'étais en insuffisance pondérale et négligée. On ne m'a pas trouvée tout de suite parce que je ne pleurai pas. Les bébés qui sont ignorés ont tendance à ne pas pleurer, car ça ne sert à rien. »

Jake ne pouvait empêcher la colère de monter en imaginant l'état dans lequel on l'avait trouvée. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings alors qu'il tentait de maintenir ses émotions.

«J'ai été placée en famille d'accueil et je suis passée de maison en maison jusqu'à ce que je me sois enfuie avec James quand j'avais seize ans. Quelques familles étaient vraiment biens, mais j'ai dû partir parce que la mère était enceinte ou qu'ils déménageaient. En vieillissant je devenais de plus en plus en colère, c'était plus difficile pour eux de vouloir me garder. J'ai saccagé quelques maisons, volé de l'argent et commencé à prendre de la drogue avec l'argent. Selon l'endroit où j'étais à l'époque, j'étais soit battue ou virée. »

« Ils te battaient? » demanda Jake incrédule.

Victoria renifla cyniquement. « Les bons le faisaient. C' était préférable aux autres options. »

« Quelles étaient les autres options? » Jake n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

« L'un des pères de famille d'accueil était pédophile et n'aimait rien plus que de me punir en se glissant dans ma chambre la nuit et me molester. D'autres préféraient leur propre forme de torture. Me laisser dans l'eau froide dans le bain toute la nuit au milieu de l'hiver, par exemple. »

Jake pouvait sentir la bile monter dans sa gorge en pensant à sa souffrance. Il ne voulait rien de plus en ce moment que de trouver ces salauds et les tuer, ou du moins les mutiler à vie. Il se sentait d'humeur meurtrière. Prenant de grandes respirations, il tenta de se calmer pour elle. «As-... as-tu parlé à quelqu'un des choses qui se passaient? »

« Ouais c'est ça. Comme si quelqu'un croirait une fille qui avait une réputation comme la mienne. Ils pensaient tous que j'étais une salope odieuse et une fauteuse de troubles. Ce n'est que quand plusieurs autres enfants adoptifs se sont plaints que les autorités sont intervenus. Puis ce fut à un autre trou en enfer. » Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment car ses souvenirs devenaient trop douloureux.

Jake voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre que personne ne lui referait du mal à nouveau, mais il savait qu'elle fuirait son touché pour le moment. Elle était trop plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« De toute façon, j'ai rencontré James quand j'avais seize ans. Il ressemblait à un dieu pour moi. Il était sexy, plus âgé et me voulait. Il pensait que mes manières de fauteuse de troubles étaient drôles et il m'encourageait. Il m'avait même montré de nouvelles façons de m'introduire par effraction dans des maisons et des magasins. Après seulement quelques semaines, il m'a dit qu'il partait et que je pouvais venir avec lui. Bien sûr, j'ai dit oui. Que me restait-il ici? J'étais presque certaine d'être arrêtée bientôt et personne ne se souciait de moi. Il encourageait ma consommation de drogues et j'étais droguée quand il a pris ma virginité. »

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment entendre cette partie, mais Jake garda le silence.

«Parfois, il me faisait mal quand nous avions des rapports sexuels, mais je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Toutes mes expériences de type sexuel étaient douloureuses. Mon père adoptif avait l'habitude de me faire du mal, même s'il ne m'avait jamais violée. James devenait de plus en plus rude durant les semaines suivantes mais j'étais trop «amoureuse» de lui pour protester. Je pensais que c'était comme ça pour tout le monde. Je n'avais pas de copines avec qui comparer. Quelques mois plus tard, il m'a frappé pour la première fois. Il était désolé et a mis le blâme sur la drogue. Ensuite, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Il m'a brisé la mâchoire une fois. »

Jake se leva, incapable de contenir sa colère. Victoria cessa de parler, mais ne le regarda toujours pas. « C'est très bien. J'ai juste besoin de bouger un peu» lui expliqua-t-il.

Finalement, elle continua. « Nous nous déplacions tout le temps et sa consommation de drogue empirait. Nous avions besoin d'argent, il faisait irruption dans des maisons, des magasins et il allait jusqu'à agresser les gens. N'importe quoi pour avoir de l'argent. Ca ne suffisait pas donc il m'a ... utilisée.». Elle s'arrêta et prit de grandes respirations, ses membres tremblaient.

Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Jake voulu l'exhorter de s'arrêter, pour ne pas qu'elle ait à traverser de nouveau ça mais en parler semblait bon pour elle en quelque sorte. « Que s'est-il passé? »

« Il ... m'a ... fait ... me ... prostituer » murmura-t-elle. Jake avait envie de pleurer à la douleur de ses mots. « Il me vendait à qui voulait payer. Quand je protestai, il me battait. Même quand je faisais ce qu'il voulait, il me battait toujours. Je détestais ça. Je détestais leurs mains chaudes et moites sur moi. Leur respiration sur moi. Le pire était quand James regardait. Il payait un supplément pour ça. » Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le visage de Jacob, elle vit la colère et supposait que c'était envers elle. Elle n'était pas surprise. Les souvenirs la dégoûtaient aussi.

«J'ai besoin d'un verre. Tu veux quelque chose? » dit-il. Victoria hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de la bière qu'il lui donna.

«Quand je suis tombée enceinte la première fois, il m'a battu si fort que je l'ai perdu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su qui était le père. Ça aurait pu être un de ces hommes. Après ça je me fichai de ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais juste envie de mourir. Si James me disait de sucer un vieil homme, je le faisais. S'il voulait que j'ai des relations sexuelles avec des pervers, je le faisais. Je suis devenue la salope que tous ces parents nourriciers avaient supposés que j'étais. »

« Je suis de nouveau tombée enceinte et quelque chose s'est passé. J'avais quelque chose pour vivre encore une fois. J'ai refusé d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec des étrangers. Je l'ai menacé d'aller aux flics s'il m'obligeait. Je bluffai, mais ça a fonctionné. J'ai gardé la grossesse secrète aussi longtemps que possible. Quand il l'a découvert il a tenté de me battre, mais j'ai résisté. J'ai attrapé un couteau de cuisine et j'ai menacé de le tuer. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'allais pas perdre ce bébé. Il m'a cru et m'a laissé. Il a continué de me battre pour essayer de me le faire perdre, mais ça ne s'est pas produit. J'étais en mode survie. Puis nous nous sommes retrouvés à Forks et tu connais le reste. Je vais aimer les Cullen à jamais pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Je ne savais pas que des gens comme eux existaient. Je ne mérite pas leur gentillesse mais je l'accepte pour l'amour de Robbie. Je veux qu'il ait ce que je n'ai pas eu. »

« Oui, ce sont des gens merveilleux. Mais tu as tort. Tu mérites leur gentillesse. Tu mérites que de bonnes choses arrivent maintenant. Tu mérites ... l'amour» déclara doucement Jake.

Victoria secoua la tête. «Non .. Pas du tout. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire? J'ai volé, menti, pris de la drogue et je me suis prostituée. Je suis habituée en être une marchandise. Tu devrais être dégoûté par moi» dit-elle en couvrant son visage avec ses mains et en se mettant à sangloter.

Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il se leva et alla côté d'elle, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour essayer de la réconforter. Elle tressaillit légèrement, mais ne protesta pas, trop perdue dans son chagrin. Inconsciemment, il la berçait pendant qu'elle pleurait en murmurant des mots apaisants. Il fallut près de dix minutes avant qu' elle ne se calme. Quand elle réalisa que ses bras étaient autour d'elle, elle essaya de se détacher, mais Jake ne la laissa pas partir.

«Reste, bébé. C'est très bien, je veux juste te tenir » l'apaisa-t-il. Quand il sentit qu'elle était assez calme, il parla. « Victoria, je veux que tu saches que rien, absolument rien de ce que tu m'as dit ne me fait penser différemment de toi. Tu ne pourras jamais me dégoûter. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu étais la victime de tout cela. Que tu aies survécu à tout cela et que tu sois encore la personne que tu es, est remarquable. »

« Jake, je ne sais pas avec combien d'hommes j'ai couché. Comment peux-tu vouloir être près de moi quand tu sais ça? »

« Tu as été forcé de le faire» répondit Jake. « Tu étais battue et abattue. Tu ne pouvais pas te battre. Tu étais sans famille, sans soutien. Personne n'aurait pu résister au type de contrainte qu'il utilisait. Mais tu t'es battue contre lui pour le bien de ton bébé. Tu étais déterminée à faire le meilleur pour lui et cela prouve que tu es une bonne personne. Tu aurais pu rester et continuer comme ça en mettant en danger Robbie mais tu as finalement fais la bonne chose. »

« Seulement parce que Bella et Edward m'ont poussés à obtenir de l'aide » l'interrompit Victoria.

« Oui et tu aurais pu refuser leur aide, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis désolé, plus désolé que je ne peux le dire, pour toutes les choses horribles que tu as vécu. Si je pouvais tout effacer, je le ferais dans un battement de coeur. »

Victoria regarda dans ses yeux sombres, étonnée de nouveau de la façon dont il était beau. «Pourquoi? Je sais que tu es mon ami, mais ... »

« Victoria, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je veux être plus que ton ami. Je veux être ton ami, ton amant, ton petit-ami, ton partenaire. Je veux tout cela avec toi. » Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont elle recula légèrement à ses paroles et son cœur coula, mais il était déterminé à être ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui et si ce n'était qu'être un ami, alors ça devrait être suffisant. Peu importe à quel point il désirait être plus.

« Mais plus que tout, je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Si tu ne peux jamais me voir comme plus qu'un ami, alors je l'accepterai. Je veux juste être dans ta vie, dans la vie de Robbie, de n'importe quelle façon. »

S'écartant de ses bras, Victoria se sentit immédiatement froide et seule. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés de larmes. «Je ... je ... ne sais pas si je peux te donner plus. Je le veux. » Le cœur de Jake sauta de nouveau à ses mots. « Je le veux. Mais je ne sais pas ... ... si je ne vais jamais réussir à refaire confiance à un homme. Après tous ces hommes ... »

Jake prit sa main dans la sienne. « Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. Je veux te montrer comment ça devrait être entre un homme et une femme. A quel point ça peut être spécial entre deux personnes qui se soucient l'une de l'autre. » Il pouvait voir le doute dans ses yeux.

« Je veux ce que les Cullen ont, mais je suis terrifiée. Je ne veux plus être blessée comme ça. Pour l'amour de Robbie. »

« Victoria, quoi qu'il arrive entre nous, je te promets une chose. » Victoria regarda dans ses yeux, si sérieux et sincère. « Je ne pourrai jamais, jamais te blesser intentionnellement. Je n'ai jamais et je ne lèverais jamais la main sur une femme et certainement pas sur toi. Je serai toujours ton ami et je prendrais soin de toi et Robbie, de la façon dont tu le veux. Je t'aiderai à combattre tes démons et je te soutiendrais quoi que tu fasses dans ta vie. J'espère, je prie pour qu'un jour tu vois ta propre valeur et je crois que nous pourrions être incroyable ensemble, mais je ne vais pas te pousser. Si jamais tu te sens prête pour plus que de l'amitié, je serai en attente. Je t'attendrai toujours, Victoria. »

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Victoria et elle sentait un morceau de son âme brisée se réparer en silence. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle enroula ses bras autour de Jake et sentit les siens la tenir fermement. Elle se sentait si forte dans ses bras et une partie d'elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais une plus grande partie avait encore trop peur.

Ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant des lustres et Jake sentit Victoria s'endormir. Ses mains frottaient doucement son dos, sentant la tension lentement la quitter. Il baissa les yeux et vit son doux visage endormit , les souvenirs l'avaient quittés pour l'instant. Il se demandait s'il devait la réveiller et la ramener chez elle mais il décida de la laisser dormir.

Avec précaution, il la porta et l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa sur le lit. Elle ne se réveilla pas quand il enleva ses chaussures et la mit sous les couvertures. Jake grimpa dans le lit et la tira contre lui, il enroula ses bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Cela pourrait être le seul moment où il l'aurait dans son lit et il voulait rester éveillé et savourer l'expérience mais il succomba au sommeil.

ooooooooo

Les choses changèrent entre eux, après cette nuit-là.

Victoria ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir Jake comme un homme désirable maintenant, au lieu de juste un ami platonique. Elle avait été attirée par lui avant, mais après ce baiser et s'être réveillée enveloppé dans ses bras et dans son lit le lendemain matin, le sentiment s'intensifia au point où elle commença à avoir des rêves érotiques à son sujet. Savoir qu'il voulait la même chose ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble maintenant, avec Robbie. Le regarder avec son bébé, lui donnait envie encore plus. La première fois qu'il avait enlevé sa chemise pour couper du bois, elle avait été incapable d'arrêter un hoquet de sortir de ses lèvres. Il était le mec le plus sexy sur lequel elle n'avait jamais posé les yeux. Il était comme une sculpture, à l'exception qu' il était fait de chair et de sang. Ses doigts la démangeaient de tracer chaque muscle de son torse et de son abdomen. Elle saliva à l'idée de faire courir sa langue sur chaque centimètre carré. Pas même James, tout au début, n'avais eu cet effet sur elle. Sa tête se tourna pendant qu'elle le lorgnait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir au petit sourire sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais rougi.

Fidèle à sa parole, il ne la poussa pas plus qu'elle n'était prête à donner. Pourtant, elle devenait de plus en plus consciente de chaque contact, chaque regard qu'il lui donnait. Sa peau la picotait quand il la touchait et elle tremblait quand il plaçait son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle commençait à rêver de ses lèvres, en se rappelant comment elles se sentaient contre les siennes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inhaler son parfum masculin quand il l'embrassait sur la joue. Son pouls s'accélérait et elle avait du mal à respirer quand il était proche.

Parler avec Esme l'avait aidée. Esme l'avait encouragée à se confier à elle et qu'aucun sujet n'était tabou. Ayant besoin de comprendre ces sentiments, Victoria eut le courage de demander à Esme ce qu'elle considérait être une relation sexuelle normale. Esme était au courant de son passé et elle comprenait ce que Victoria demandait.

« Ce que tu sais sur le sexe est une parodie de l'acte. Ca ne devrait même pas être appelé comme ça. Je souhaiterai que tu n'aies jamais eu à vivre cela. Mais entre deux personnes qui se soucient de l'autre, le sexe peut être la plus merveilleuse expérience que tu n'auras jamais. Avec la bonne personne, tu peux éprouver un plaisir hors de ce monde. »

« Est-ce que c'est comme ça pour toi et Carlisle? » demanda Victoria en sachant déjà la réponse.

Esme sourit timidement. . « Oui Lorsque Carlisle et moi sommes ensemble, j'oublie tout le reste. Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement du plaisir. Il s'agit de la proximité que nous ressentons, la connexion qui nous tient stable même lorsque les choses autour de nous ne le sont pas. Et je ne voudrais rien de plus que tu aies cette expérience avec quelqu'un. » Prenant la main de Victoria dans la sienne, Esme continua. « Je sais que Jacob aimerait être cette personne pour toi. Je vois la façon dont il te regarde, la dévotion dans ses yeux. »

Victoria hocha la tête, les yeux humides. «J'ai peur Esme».

La prenant dans ses bras, Esme la berça doucement. Elle se sentait comme dans l'étreinte d'une mère. « Je sais ma chérie. Comment ne pourrais-tu pas? Mais veux-tu être la prisonnière de James pour le reste de ta vie? Ou veux-tu vivre une nouvelle vie merveilleuse pour toi et Robbie? James t'as assez blessé, rien que son souvenir te fait mal. Tu ne trouveras pas un meilleur homme que Jake pour t'aider à combattre ces souvenirs. Donne-lui une chance. Offre-toi une chance. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais ça en vaudra la peine. Je veux que tous mes enfants soient heureux et je te considère comme l'un de mes enfants maintenant. »

Victoria serra Esme. «Je t'aime Esme».

« Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Je serai là à chaque étape si c'est ce que tu as besoin. Nous serons tous là. »

Les mots d'Esme trottaient dans sa tête durant les prochaines semaines. Elle décida d'y aller à pas de bébé. Elle et Jake regardaient un film ensemble un soir alors qu'Esme et Carlisle étaient sortis. Elle était appuyée contre Jake et elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Elle regarda son profil, admirant sa force et eut l'envie de l'embrasser, de sentir à nouveau ces lèvres. Avant de commencer à flipper, elle l'atteignit, prit son menton dans sa main et tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle pouvait voir le mélange de confusion et de désir dans ses yeux avant de tirer son visage en bas vers le sien.

C'était comme si une secousse d'électricité la traversait, quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Jake brossa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la laissant fixer le rythme. Victoria eut bientôt besoin de plus et pressa leurs bouches fermement, elle ouvrit ses lèvres et passa doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle entendit son gémissement d'approbation et toute pensée la quitta lorsque sa langue toucha la sienne. Le baiser s'intensifia et son corps était lourd de désir.

_Donc, c'est ce à quoi ressemble un vrai baiser_, pensa-t-elle. Elle décida qu'elle aimait vraiment, vraiment ça. Il avait un goût de menthe, de cola et de Jake. Ses mains pétrissaient ses épaules alors que les siennes étaient dans ses cheveux courts et noirs.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, tous deux à bout de souffle. Jake posa son front contre le sien. « Victoria? »

Elle savait ce qu'il demandait. Il n'enleva pas son bras d'autour d'elle quand elle s'assit et elle s'empara de sa main libre. « Jake, je... je veux être plus ... que ton amie ...». Son sourire était magnifique. «J'ai toujours peur, mais je veux ... essayer. »

« Je suis tellement heureux, Victoria. Je sais que tu as peur, mais nous pouvons aller lentement. Tu peux définir le rythme. Je te promets de ne pas te pousser. Tu peux arrêter quand tu veux. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu sais. »

Victoria hocha la tête. « Pouv... pouvons-nous nous embrasser ... un peu plus? J'aime vraiment ... t'embrasser» demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le visage de Jake éclata dans un sourire ravi. « Chaque fois que tu veux m'embrasser, il te suffit de le demander. J'aime vraiment, vraiment t'embrasser aussi. »

Avec un petit rire, elle se lança sur lui et ils passèrent la prochaine demi-heure à s'embrasser. Même s'il en avait envie, Jake ne la toucha pas dans un endroit intime, il était satisfait de l'embrasser pour l'instant. Il prendrait soin de son érection massive quand il rentrerait à la maison.

Cette nuit-là semblait libérer les vannes de l'esprit de Victoria. Elle commença la pilule, ayant déjà reçu un certificat de bonne santé d'Edward. Dans les semaines précédant Noël, les choses devenaient de plus en plus chaudes entre eux. Jake pensait qu'il allait foutre dans son pantalon la première fois qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui toucher les seins. Il les massait béatement pendant qu'elle suçait la peau de son cou.

Il lui enleva son haut et son soutien-gorge et la goûta. Victoria n'avait jamais connu le plaisir qu'elle avait quand il lui suçait les tétons. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger sur lui en sentant sa dureté.

Il était si aimant et attentif avec elle et arrêtait toujours quand elle avait un épisode de panique, malgré le fait que ce soit dur pour lui.

Une semaine avant Noël, Victoria eut une révélation. Jake arriva comme d'habitude et après lui avoir donné un long baiser de bonjour, il ramassa Robbie, le balança autour avant d'embrasser sa joue et de le serrer. Pendant qu'elle le regardait, Jake ferma les yeux et frotta sa joue sur la tête du bébé avec un sourire sur son visage. A cet instant, Victoria sut qu'elle était amoureuse de Jake. Vraiment amoureuse. Ce sentiment était plus fort, plus profond et plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti. Toute autre considération s'envola par la fenêtre. Elle l'aimait et le voulait dans sa vie pour toujours. Elle serait perdue sans lui.

Jake ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard sur son visage. Il y avait de la surprise et de l'émerveillement, mais le plus important, il voyait l'amour dans ses yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer de joie, mais il ne dit rien. Quand elle serait prête à lui dire, elle le ferait. Elle avait déjà tellement avancé.

ooooooooo

C'était la veille de Noël et ils le passèrent ensemble chez lui. Jake avait préparé le dîner et avait mis la table pour un dîner romantique pour deux. Ils devaient déjeuner avec les Cullen, le lendemain donc c'était une chance de passer du temps seul.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, Victoria prit sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit timidement. Jake leva sa main et l'embrassa et plaça leurs mains enlacées sur ses genoux. Victoria se pencha en arrière et poussa un soupir béat. Esme lui avait assuré que Robbie irait bien et qu'elle pourrait rester plus, en lui donnant un clin d'œil espiègle. Victoria lui avait dit qu'elle profiterait certainement de son offre.

Jake avait préparé tout le dîner, en admettant que le dessert avait été fournie par Bella, qui lui avait offert le cheesecake. Le vin et la musique douce en fond rendait l'ambiance romantique et séductrice. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Jake, elle aurait peut-être pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, mais elle savait mieux. Jake était honorable par-dessus tout. Il voulait juste rendre la nuit spéciale pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer davantage.

Après le dîner, ils s' assirent sur son canapé et s'embrassèrent doucement pendant un certain temps. Victoria aimait l'embrasser. Elle pourrait faire ça avec joie toute la journée, mais seulement avec Jake. Il était si bon dans ce domaine. Il pourrait donner des leçons mais elle botterait les fesses de chaque fille qui tenteraient d'essayer. Jake était à elle. Et il était temps de lui faire savoir.

« Jake? »

« Hmm? » répondit-il, en embrassant sa nuque, la faisant gémir doucement quand sa langue lécha sa peau délicate.

Se reculant, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans ses yeux noirs. « Jake, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé? »

Victoria était ravie d'entendre son petit nom. « Jake, je te veux. Chacun partie de toi. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Ce soir. Je n'ai jamais« fait l'amour » avant et je veux que ce soir soit ma première fois. »

Il ferma les yeux et avala sa salive. Il avait besoin de garder le contrôle maintenant. « Tu es sûre? Je n'ai pas fait tout cela dans le but de te séduire. »

« Je sais et oui, j'en suis sûre. Tu es le plus merveilleux et magnifique homme que je n'ai jamais connu et même si je ne te mérite pas vraiment, je veux être avec toi plus que tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu. »

Après cela, Jake la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, leurs lèvres ne se quittaient jamais, sauf pour reprendre leurs souffles. Il la suivit quand il la posa doucement sur son lit, en appuyant son corps contre le sien, lui faisant savoir à quel point il la voulait.

«Je vais t'adorer ce soir. Je vais effacer tous les mauvais souvenirs que tu as eu et je vais t'aimer de la façon dont tu aurais toujours dû être aimé. Jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit le seul que tu associeras à faire l'amour. »

Pendant qu' il parlait, ses mains se mirent à se déplacer sur son corps, sentant chaque courbe et en plaçant des baisers sur chaque centimètre carré de peau nue qu'il pouvait trouver. En la regardant dans les yeux, il commença lentement à déboutonner son chemisier, embrassant sa chair nouvellement révélée. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement et il pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre d'excitation.

Il gémit quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent le tissu de son soutien-gorge, il continua à descendre jusqu'à ce que chaque bouton soit ouvert. Il n'enleva pas tout de suite son chemisier, à la place il traça délicatement d' un doigt de haut en bas la bande de peau exposée, de son estomac à la gorge et il recommença avec sa langue.

Chaque terminaison nerveuse de Victoria sauta en réponse à ses actions et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater de sa peau et il n'avait même pas exposé ses seins pour le moment. Embrassant ses lèvres, sa main défit son chemisier, de sorte que son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle soit visible. Elle savait que Jake aimait ses seins, qui étaient plus grand maintenant qu'avant qu'elle ait Robbie.

Jake retint son souffle en les voyants. Il avait vu ses seins avant, il y avait même goûté, mais ce soir c'était différent. Ce soir, aucun d'eux n'allaient s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés.

« Tu es si belle bébé » murmura-t-il avec révérence. « Si pâle comme de l'albâtre. Si douce. » Son doigt traça le bord de son bonnet pour la taquiner.

«Touche-moi » plaida-t-elle, son sexe était ruisselant de désir.

Détachant l'agrafe à l'avant, il poussa les bonnets, découvrant ses seins glorieux. Lisse et pâle, ils étaient complétés par de dodus tétons roses pâles. Jake était si terriblement dur que ça faisait mal. Ses pouces dévièrent doucement les tétons, il les sentit durcir encore plus. Il avait besoin de les goûter, comme il avait besoin d'air. En massant un, il traça l'autre avec sa langue avant de souffler dessus, puis il le prit dans sa bouche et le téta.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est si bon » haleta-t-elle en saisissant ses cheveux pour l'ancrer sur sa poitrine.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Jake se régala, il se déplaçait entre chaque pic, il les grignotait et les tétait. Victoria bougeait inconsciemment ses hanches, demandant réparation pour le mal entre ses jambes.

Finalement, Jake laissa ses mamelons sensibles et commença à embrasser et lécher le long de son abdomen jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bouton de son jean. Avant de le défaire, il s'assit et ôta sa chemise et son pantalon, en restant seulement dans son caleçon qui était tendu à cause de son érection massive.

Victoria ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres en la regardant. Il était au-delà de magnifique. Il était la perfection. Sa peau lisse et bronzée avait l'air bonne à manger. Incapable de résister, ses mains déménagèrent à ses larges épaules, pétrissant sa peau avant de descendre sur son torse. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses mamelons et elle entendit son doux gémissement. Descendant ses doigts, elle traça chaque muscle en le taquinant inconsciemment et elle se lécha les lèvres en atteignant le bas.

Retirant ses mains avec un doux sourire, Jake se mit au-dessus d'elle, faisant fusionner leurs peaux. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de soulagement à la sensation et Jake l'embrassa goulûment, ses doigts posés sur le côté de ses seins. Il atteignit son pantalon et descendit la fermeture avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Il passa son doigt sur les bords de sa culotte, en s'inspirant de sa respiration haletante.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de ça? » demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

Victoria hocha la tête. « Oui, bon sang! J'ai besoin de toi. »

Jake ne put empêcher un petit rire de le quitter. Il était très heureux de la voir si désireuse alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore à mi-chemin. Il s'assit et descendit son jean, la laissant couchée là dans seulement sa culotte de dentelle noire.

« Putain, tu es sexy » dit-il. Il allait devoir se contrôler.

« Toi aussi » dit-elle en riant, étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais ri pendant les rapports sexuels avant. Là encore, elle n'avait jamais eu de raison de le faire.

Ses lèvres caressaient ses jambes, étonnées de la douceur de sa peau. Il bougea et embrassa chaque hanche avant de fouiner son sexe. Son sous-vêtement était mouillé. _Il avait fait cela pour elle,_ pensait-il avec fierté.

Levant les yeux sur elle avec le désir dans ses yeux, il baissa sa culotte, la révélant entièrement. Il pensait qu'il était mort et monté au ciel. Il la regarda craintivement en ouvrant ses jambes. Sa brillante délicate chatte rose était encadrée par une petite bande de poils roux.

« Oh bébé, tu es la perfection» souffla-t-il. «J'ai besoin de te goûter plus que j'ai besoin d'air. »

Victoria se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. James avait détesté le faire et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec cette partie du sexe. Mais Jake la regardait comme si elle était sa machine à barbe à papa et elle sentit un autre jet d'humidité.

Son acquiescement était toute l'invitation que Jake eut besoin avant de plonger vers le bas pour inhaler son parfum. Répandant ses lèvres avec ses doigts, il passa sa langue délicatement d'un bout à l'autre.

« Oh mon dieu! » s'écria Victoria. Quand il le fit encore et encore, elle se mit à délirer de plaisir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir pendant qu' il faisait ses choses incroyables à son corps.

Jake pensait qu'il pourrait rester ici avec bonheur pour le reste de sa vie, à se régaler d'elle. Elle avait le goût de l'ambroisie et il léchait chaque goutte d'humidité. Il devait tenir ses hanches vers le bas vu qu'elle commençait à se débattre. Elle glapit quand il enfonça sa langue en elle, sentant sa chaleur. Puis il déménagea et suça son nœud dans sa bouche, alors qu'il inséra un puis deux doigts en elle.

« Putain! Oh mon dieu! » cria-t-elle, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son cuir chevelu. « Je vais venir, Jake. »

Il retira sa bouche juste assez longtemps pour lui dire. « Fais-le, bébé. Viens pour moi. Laisse-moi te montrer comment un vrai homme aime sa femme. » Et il retourna volontiers à sa tâche.

Victoria gémissait en permanence maintenant, perdue dans une brume de plaisir. Plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Quand il mordit doucement son clitoris tout en le suçant, Victoria se perdit.

« _Oooohhhhh! »_ cria-t-elle, ses hanches poussaient contre sa bouche alors que vague après vague un plaisir intense traversa son corps. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle serrait sa tête entre ses cuisses.

Jake la caressait à travers son orgasme, extatique qu'il lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. Son corps redescendit lentement de son orgasme et ses cuisses s'assouplirent doucement. Victoria était allongée stupéfaite. Durant toutes ces années, c'était ce qui lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait jamais honnêtement réalisée que son corps était capable de ce sentiment de bien-être et de plaisir.

Remontant son corps, Jake se posa sur elle, les yeux brillants. Victoria le regardait hébétée.

« Je ne savais pas», murmura-t-elle à perdre haleine.

« Ce n'est que le début» répondit-il en l'embrassant avec avidité.

Malgré l'expérience de son premier orgasme, le baiser et les mains de Jake la rendirent bientôt prête pour plus. Cette fois cependant, elle le voulait dans son corps. Elle voulait avoir un orgasme avec son corps la consumant. Ses mains se déplacèrent vers le bas et commencèrent à descendre son caleçon. Les lèvres de Jake la quittèrent et il bougea pour l'aider.

Victoria retint son souffle quand il se révéla devant elle. Elle était grosse. Délicieusement grosse et dure. Elle pouvait voir sa bite pulser d'excitation.

«C'est beau. » Elle n'avait jamais pensé dire un jour qu'un pénis était aussi beau, mais celui de Jake l'était. Et il allait lui faire plaisir, pas de douleur et d'humiliation comme elle en avait pris l'habitude.

Jake sourit. « C'est tout pour toi. Tu m'as rendu si dur. Dieu, je veux être en toi. »

« Alors fais-le. Je veux te sentir bouger en moi. »

Gémissant, Jake se positionna au-dessus d'elle, son bout touchait son cœur brûlant. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il baissa les yeux vers son visage, une partie de lui était incapable de croire qu'ils étaient vraiment ici.

«Je t'aime» souffla-t-il en s'insérant doucement en elle.

Victoria haletait à ses mots et aux sensations incroyables qu' il lui donnait en la remplissant. Quand il fut complètement en elle, il s'arrêta. Ils savouraient tous deux le plaisir de leur adhésion. Victoria avait l'impression que la solitude de toute une vie s'était effacée.

Lentement d'abord, Jake commença à se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle et très vite, ils étaient incohérents de plaisir alors que leurs corps se déplaçaient comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

« Bébé, oh bébé. Tu es incroyable » dit-il pendant que ses hanches bougeaient dans et hors d'elle.

« Oh ... dieu. Oh mon dieu. Plus vite. S'il te plaît» répondit-elle à perdre haleine. Ses doigts appuyaient sur son cul, souhaitant qu'il aille aussi profondément que possible à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et il était difficile de dire où elles prenaient fin et où elles commençaient.

« Bébé, tu es proche? »

Pendant une seconde, ils semblaient suspendus dans le temps, puis la bobine se cassa. Victoria jeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir quand son orgasme explosa à travers elle. Celui-ci était encore plus intense que celui d'avant, elle avait du mal à respirer pendant que les spasmes ravageaient son corps.

Il sentit l'instant où son corps se laissa aller. Il sentit ses parois intérieures sévir sur sa queue, avant de se presser en rythme. C'en était trop, Jake cria en se déversant en elle, il poussait en elle comme un fou pour essayer d'extraire chaque once de plaisir qu'il pouvait.

Ne voulant pas l'écraser, il les roula sur le côté, encore joint. Victoria enfouit son visage dans son cou, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

Jake pencha la tête vers le haut, alarmé. « Bébé! Je t'ai fait mal? Oh mon dieu, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. » Dit-il frénétiquement.

Victoria secoua la tête, voulant qu'il se calme. « Non Jake. Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Pas du tout. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu ... à ça. C'était tellement ... plus. » Elle le regarda. « Je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais pu passer toute ma vie sans jamais connaitre quelque chose de si ... incroyable et ça m'a fait pleurer. » Se penchant, elle l'embrassa doucement. « Merci Jake. Merci de nous avoir donné une chance. Pour ne pas avoir renoncé. »

« Je n'aurais jamais renoncé à toi, bébé. Je t'aime» répondit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Je sais que j'ai un long chemin à parcourir avant que je sois toute neuve, mais je te fais confiance et je sais que tu seras là avec moi. »

Jake hocha la tête. «Toujours. Ensemble, nous pouvons surmonter n'importe quoi. »

Victoria ne put empêcher un bâillement de la quitter. Jake gémit en se retirant d'elle. Ça ne serait pas long avant qu'il ne la veuille à nouveau mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de sommeil.

« Viens bébé, nous allons dormir un peu. Nous avons le reste de nos vies pour avancer dans tout ça. »

Avec son corps enroulé autour du sien, Victoria se sentait complète. Rien ne pourrait la blesser quand elle était dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent de fatigue, mais elle se souvint qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais de toute façon, elle devinait qu'il le savait déjà. Quand elle se réveillerait, elle lui dirait.

Ils avaient le reste de leur vie, après tout.

ooooooooooooo

**Coucou, q****u'avez-vous pensés de ce dernier outtake? On connait maintenant le passé de Victoria.**

**Et voilà ça y'est cette fois c'est vraiment la fin.**

**Merci encore à tous le monde de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure, grâce à vous je viens de dépasser la barre des 1000 coms, alors laissez moi une dernière preuve de votre passage.**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure.**

**Bisous **


End file.
